Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Ele sempre se escondeu atrás do manto de suas asas negras e foi lá que eu sempre quis entrar. Naquele declive de emoções, que sempre escondeu do mundo – principalmente de mim. Se por acaso conhecer o caminho, me avise, aguardarei ansiosa até lá. M18 LongFIC
1. Welcome To The Pink World

**My Dark, Sexy and Drugged Angel**

**...**

**Capitulo Um**

**...**

**Welcome To**** P****i****nk ****World**

_A vida pode ser de duas formas, como você acha que ela é, ou como ela é realmente._

_Já no meu caso, como eu imaginava que ela fosse: Extremamente cor-de-rosa, meu maior erro, é claro._

**...**

**15 de Julho de 2****00****8**

**...**

- Então, como foi seu dia querida? - Otou-san perguntou para Akane, que estava sentada ao seu lado direito.

- Maravilhoso querido. - Minha mãe respondeu. - Sakura e eu passamos a tarde fazendo compras.

- Fico feliz por vocês. - Disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal em suas mãos, ele não demonstrava nenhum interesse sobre o assunto.

Suspirei, tomando mais um gole da sopa de legumes que os empregados haviam servido. Eu odiava sopa. Principalmente sopa de legumes, a preferida de Akane. Ela vivia fazendo suas dietas malucas para ter um corpo perfeito e saudável, e o pior de tudo é que eu era obrigada a comer aquilo também.

Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo que tinha escapado do meu rabo de cavalo atrás da orelha. Seria uma semana e tanto, papai daria a festa anual da empresa aqui em casa, ou seja, o lugar estaria cheio de paparazzis e jornalistas de todo o mundo. Haveria uma reunião para arrumar os últimos detalhes do baile de inverno. E o melhor de tudo, eu teria um encontro com Akasuna Sasori, o capitão do time de futebol americano, o mais lindo e quente de toda a escola. Seguido é claro, do baile de inverno, organizado este ano por mim. Haruno Sakura.

Ontem à tarde Hinata e eu havíamos passado por todas as grifes de Tóquio, apenas a procura da roupa perfeita. Admito que ficamos horas experimentando todos os tipos de vestido, curtos, longos, de um ombro só, tomara que caia, cheguei até a provar um com espartilho, havia ficado bonito, mas não seria algo adequado para um evento daquele calibre.

- Querido, você convidou os Uchiha? - Akane perguntou.

Levantei a cabeça, prestando atenção na conversa. Provavelmente ambos estavam falando da festa das empresas Haruno. Os Uchiha eram todos muito elegantes, e extremamente bonitos. Principalmente Uchiha Itachi, jamais admitiria, mas eu já tive uma queda por ele quando eu tinha catorze anos.

Itachi era charmoso, elegante, de longe se reconhecia seu jeito galanteador, era sem dúvida o homem que toda mulher queria. Ele era o filho mais velho de Uchiha Fugaku e da falecida Mikoto. Itachi com seus vinte e um anos já era um prodígio nos negócios. Totalmente diferente do seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke é o ser mais insuportável que eu conheço. Sempre que o vejo ele está com jeans escuros, em sua maioria rasgados, e camisetas de bandas do século passado. Simplesmente ridículo. O conheço desde pequena, provavelmente desde o dia em que eu nasci. Ele era um pouco mais suportável quando criança. Infelizmente eu o vejo com freqüência, já que estudamos na mesma escola. Eu agradeço todos os dias por sermos de turmas diferentes.

Hinata é apaixonada pelo melhor amigo barulhento de Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Um loiro bonito, grosso, e mulherengo. Eu tenho muita pena da minha amiga por gostar daquele ser-alaranjado-imbecil. A ingênua Hinata vivia em uma ilusão que um dia Naruto teria algo sério com ela.

- Sim. - Touya falou. - Fugaku garantiu que ele e Itachi virão.

Eu realmente esperava que Sasuke não viesse. Provavelmente eu seria obrigada por Okaa-san a ficar do lado dele a todo instante, afinal, segundo ela Sasuke era um ótimo partido. Como se eu pensasse algum dia em trocar saliva com ele.

- Papai, mamãe, se me derem licença eu tenho dever de casa para terminar. - Disse me colocando de pé.

Pelo canto do olho pude ver ambos darem-me um aceno de cabeça. O som do meu salto tocando o carpete era quase inexistente, mas como minha casa sempre foi silenciosa era fácil de ser ouvido. Meus pais não gostavam da ideia de ter mais filhos, e eu os agradecia por isso. Crianças eram insuportáveis. Eu sempre fui criada pela governanta da família, Tsunade, ela que me ensinou a ter etiqueta por ordem dos meus pais, então posso dizer que eles não se incomodaram muito comigo.

Subi as escadas rapidamente em direção ao meu quarto. Abri a porta branca, adentrando no meu universo particular. As paredes pintadas de branco e rosa, a cama com lençóis floridos, a estante de CD's, e meu enorme closet. Aquele era meu segundo paraíso particular, o primeiro era a ilha do papai próxima da Califórnia. Meu antro de paz.

**...**

- Sakura!

Virei parcialmente o rosto, vendo uma ruiva chamar meu nome. Karin, a capitã das líderes de torcida. Fitei-a da cabeça aos pés, sua saia extremamente curta, com um centímetro abaixo dos glúteos. A blusa branca justa deixava o nome da escola destacado em preto bem na altura dos seios. Simplesmente vulgar, eu não entendia como ela conseguia usar aquilo em pleno inverno.

- No que posso te ajudar Karin? - Perguntei sorrindo falsamente.

- Você já está com tudo pronto para o baile? - Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, me dando uma visão das suas unhas bem pintadas de vermelho.

- Sim, os últimos detalhes serão arranjados hoje. - Falei arrumando minha Channel no ombro.

- Interessante... - Sorriu maliciosa. - Fiquei sabendo que Sasori te convidou para ir com ele, é verdade?

- Hai. - Dei de ombros. - Era só isso? Porque eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer ainda.

- Te vejo depois então, Saku. - Eu simplesmente odiava aquele apelido.

Eu apenas assenti e continuei caminhando pelo corredor. Karin sem dúvida era uma vadia em todos os sentidos. Eu a conheço bem o suficiente para saber que a mesma está aprontando algo, e eu vou descobrir o que é. Bem... existe um velho ditado que diz: "mantenha seus amigos próximos e seus inimigos mais próximos ainda". Não que ela fosse capaz de estar no mesmo nível que eu. Isso **jamais**. Suspirei. Com tantos problemas eu provavelmente acabaria com rugas. Acho que vou pedir os cremes da mamãe emprestados.

Continuei meu caminho pelo corredor, em direção do meu armário para pegar algumas anotações para a reunião do conselho estudantil que seria dali a poucos minutos. Várias pessoas me cumprimentaram, e eu as respondia geralmente com um sorriso de canto, ou um aceno de cabeça.

Virei-me rapidamente ao sentir mãos me segurando pela cintura. Assim que meus olhos se encontraram com o garoto de cabelos ruivos, um sorriso verdadeiro - o primeiro do dia – formou-se no meu rosto. Akasuna Sasori era simplesmente magnífico.

- Onde você está indo com tanta pressa?

O corredor estava praticamente vazio naquele momento, haviam pouquíssimos estudantes ali. Senti minhas costas serem pressionadas contra os armários, e os lábios dele encontrarem os meus de uma forma selvagem, exatamente da forma que eu gostava. Sasori sabia o que uma mulher queria.

- Eu preciso pegar uns papéis, tenho uma última reunião hoje. - Falei depois que nossos lábios se separaram.

- Quer que eu te espere? - Ele disse.

Eu conhecia aquele olhar, e o que Sasori queria. Sexo. Ele vinha tentando desde quando começamos a sair juntos, mais ou menos um mês atrás. Mas eu ainda não daria o que ele queria, iria esperar para me entregar para ele na noite do baile. Primeiro teria que conhecer suas reais intenções.

- Não precisa. - Sorri, mordendo o lábio inferior dele. - Eu prometi que sairia com a Hinata hoje.

- A prima estranha do Neji. - Aquilo havia soado mais como uma afirmação.

- Não fale assim dela. - Eu disse sem me importar realmente. - Eu tenho mesmo que ir agora.

- Tudo bem então. - Senti a mão dele pressionar minha coxa.

Eu dei um beijo rápido no ruivo, o empurrando em seguida. A escola não era um bom lugar para ter alguns amassos com Sasori, pelo menos não no meio de um corredor onde qualquer um poderia aparecer.

**...**

Como uma das melhores estudantes da Konoha High, Sarutobi-sama me incumbiu de organizar todos os eventos estudantis, desde festas a torneios esportivos. Isso incluía disputas entre grupos de líderes de torcidas, campeonatos de natação e basquete, além, é claro, das partidas de futebol americano. Eu até que gostava dessas coisas, já que um dia pretendia ser jornalista, saber um pouco de cada era bom.

O ruim realmente era ter que ir nos torneios de natação, o astro da escola nesse esporte era o garoto mais irritante do mundo, Uchiha Sasuke. Eu odiava quando ele me via e me chamava de "rosada", ou como o mesmo vivia tirando com a minha cara. Geralmente eu ignorava, mas houve uma vez que eu não segurei e lhe chutei as partes a dor no rosto dele foi simplesmente gratificante.

Não posso negar que o Uchiha é realmente atraente, mas toda a sua beleza é esquecida quando se conhece sua incrível personalidade arrogante. Como estávamos em uma reunião do conselho estudantil, eu era obrigada a ficar na mesma sala que aquele verme.

- Está tudo pronto para o baile, Sakura? - Levantei os olhos para fitar Ino, capitã do time de vôlei, que estava escorada na parede.

- Sim. - Assenti. - O DJ já confirmou, a decoração já foi comprada e está esperando só para ser colocada no lugar, o bufê e os garçons da família Akimiti vão estar aqui pelas sete horas. Tudo pronto.

- Isso significa que podemos ir embora agora? - Temari, mais uma das jogadoras de vôlei, perguntou cruzando as pernas.

- Só um último aviso do Sarutobi-sama. - Disse. - Ele pediu para que todos nós controlássemos nossos "hormônios" e ficássemos de olho nos novatos. De qualquer forma, Kakashi, Yamato e Anko-sensei estarão no baile.

- Sarutobi quer mesmo que todos estejam sobre controle. - O Uchiha falou. - Colocando todos os nossos treinadores lá.

- Provavelmente ele só quer evitar que você não faça o mesmo fiasco do baile de primavera. - Eu disse me levantando.

- Que fiasco? - Lee, do time de basquete, perguntou.

- Nem queira saber. - Balancei a cabeça negativamente, ajeitando algumas pastas nos meus braços.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, pelo canto do olho pude ver o olhar irritado de Sasuke, o mesmo ficou de pé e vinha na minha direção. Continuei meu caminho, fingindo não notá-lo três passos atrás de mim. Não havia mais ninguém naquele prédio, só alguns professores em reunião, e o time de futebol na sua respectiva quadra.

- Haruno. - Senti a mão dele segurar meu braço.

Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Ele estava muito, muito irritado. Sakura Um, Uchiha Zero! Ele me arrastava em direção a sala de estudos, o lugar mais deserto que eu conheço, só era usado quando os professores nos mandavam para lá no meio da aula. Ele abriu a porta de madeira, e me empurrou bruscamente.

- Anda comendo pasto Uchiha? - Perguntei sorrindo de forma inocente.

- O que deu nessa sua cabeça cor-de-rosa para falar sobre aquilo?- Murmurou de forma raivosa. - Aquilo era para ficar em sigilo!

- Digamos que é um presentinho por você ter derramado vinho no meu vestido branco naquele dia. - Dei de ombros, fitando minhas unhas pintadas de rosa bebê.

- Juro que eu tenho vontade de quebrar essa sua cara. - Rosnou passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Você vai fazer dezoito anos Sasuke, está no penúltimo ano do colegial, já está mais do que na hora de virar adulto. - Falei como uma professora dando uma lição em seu aluno. - Ao invés, é claro, de comer ruivas no banheiro _feminino_.

- Para o seu bem é melhor essa história não vazar.

- Ninguém se interessa em notícias antigas.

- O que quer dizer com isso rosada? - Estranhei, ele estava muito tagarela hoje.

- Karin espalhou para a escola toda no semestre passado. - Fingi estar com pena. - Se quer brigar com alguém, que seja com eu tenho mais coisas para fazer.

- Você não presta rosada.

- Somos areia do mesmo saco. - Sorri lhe dando as costas e caminhando na direção contrária do mesmo. - Te vejo amanhã.

…

Não posso negar que apesar de vangloriar a beleza e aparência, também gosto de exercitar minha isso, além de fazer malhação e exercícios para o corpo eu gostava de estudar, eu precisava de boas notas se um dia quisesse entrar em uma boa faculdade pelo meu próprio mérito.

Ali estava eu, naquela quarta-feira à noite, fazendo um trabalho que era só para dali a duas semanas. Eu poderia estar fazendo outras coisas, como ter saído com Sasori para ver um filme, ou fazendo compras com Hinata. Mas me sentia indisposta para aquilo.

Não saia da minha cabeça a ideia de que Karin queria aprontar algo, se a ruiva estragasse alguma coisa na organização do baile ela pagaria, eu arrancaria cada unha dos seus dedos com um alicate. Já bastava o que ela e o Uchiha fizeram no último evento estudantil, Sarutobi-sama por pouco não nos impediu de fazer o baile de inverno.

Amanhã seria a festa da empresa do papai, eu deveria estar realmente bonita, e bem comportada. Como Otou-san dissera uma vez, eu deveria fingir ser o anjo que eu não era. Muito animador não? Para mim era pelo menos, não que eu me importasse com o que ele dizia. Ele sempre pensou que dinheiro compra amor, e eu realmente não me importaria se ele continuasse a pensar assim.

Fechei o enorme livro de história, o colocando sobre a estante ao meu lado. Eu sentia uma enorme agonia no meu peito, como se algo ruim brevemente fosse acontecer. Suspirei, me deitando na cama e usando meus braços como travesseiro. Eu tinha que manter os olhos abertos, porque no final, ninguém era confiável.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Hello my kitties!

Bom para começo de conversa eu quero deixar claro para vocês gatinhas, que essa fic não vai ter nada de parecido com tudo que eu escrevi. Algumas partes provavelmente os primeiros capítulos apenas vão se passar no colegial, mas nada dos cliches "Sakura nerd apaixonada por Sasuke popular".

Até o momento ele se odeiam, e prestem atenção em todos os fatos, porque vai ter muita coisa escondida nas entrelinhas #fato.

A Sakura, por enquanto, é uma menina fútil que só vê ela mesma como importante e centro do universo, ela acha que o Sasuke é um mauricinho metido a gótico e quer mais que ele se ferre. MAS... vão ocorrer algumas coisas que vão fazer a personalidade dela mudar totalmente. Pronto, mas que isso eu não conto! Já digo que tem muita coisa atrás de muita coisa, então vai ser uma fic "O.O" askaskoaksokaok

Tipo como vai ser diferente de todos os meus padrões, eu gostaria de pedir se você **por favor** pudessem mandar reviews, qualquer critica é mais do que maravilhosa, se tiver uma merda eu quero que vocês digam isso.

Espero que tenha gostado *-*

Beijos ;*

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Eu sinceramente estou bem empolgada com este novo trabalho da Samy que promete! Deu pra perceber nesse comecinho que as personagens ainda vão evoluir muito... a Sakura não é um exemplo de amizade e caridade...mas ao mesmo tempo é uma pessoa solitária que não parece ter aprendido o que realmente é querer o bem-estar do outro! Então quero convidar todo mundo pra acompanhar esse crescimento da Sakura e a fic toda...Ahhh, dêem suas opiniões...mandem reviews, pleaseee!

Bjinhos

Bella


	2. Vestido Vermelho Sangue

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

…

**Capitulo Dois**

…

**V****e****stido V****e****rmelho S****a****ngue**

_Quando você vai a uma festa, deve se vestir apropriadamente para o evento. Então, se por acaso, um dia for a uma festa de gala, jamais use jeans rasgados, ou leve uma vadia psicopata com você, ainda mais se a filha do anfitrião simplesmente odiar a "moça" em questão._

**17 de Julho de 2008**

Uma vez a cada bimestre, geralmente entre a metade e o final do ano, as Empresas Haruno junto com seus respectivos sócios (Hyuuga, Uchiha e Uzumaki) se juntam para um grande evento de caridade, uma forma de pagar menos impostos e ainda parecerem pessoas boas, ao invés de grandes corruptos. O que era a mais pura verdade. Eu conheço muito bem minha família e os outros três clãs que os Haruno são sócios desde a época dos meus bisavôs. Posso confirmar que "não prestar" é algo de família.

Eu estava terminando de retocar o meu batom rosa claro, vendo-o combinar com a minha maquiagem e cabelos. Meu vestido verde ia até um palmo abaixo do joelho, sendo justo da cintura para cima e solto na parte inferior. Aquela roupa não seria algo que eu escolheria se fosse outra ocasião, como a herdeira Haruno eu tinha que dar a impressão de possuir a perfeita combinação de seriedade e beleza. O que aquele vestido realmente representava. Suspirei. Eu teria que fazer aquilo pelo meu pai, somente por isso eu ia a todos os eventos que ele me mandava. Não que eu gostasse disso, é claro. Mas nem sempre o que queremos é o que _deve_ ser feito.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho, vendo meus cabelos presos em uma trança de lado, e meus olhos verdes bem destacados. Respirei fundo, caminhando até a porta do meu quarto e seguindo escada a baixo. O evento ocorreria no salão de festas do enorme quintal da mamãe, haviam quatro grandes bandeiras do lado direito, com um tapete vermelho estendido no chão, do lado esquerdo existia uma trilha de vasos de flores multicoloridas. Parecia que uma princesa iria andar ali até chegar ao antro de seu castelo. Meus passos foras lentos, indo até meu pai sentado com os Uzumaki, os Hyuuga e os Uchiha, somente os homens presentes.

Uma coisa que eu realmente odiava nas tradições da minha família era que sempre o machismo que enquanto os homens provavelmente estariam falando de negócios, as mulheres estariam em um canto conversando sobre roupas, sapatos e crianças. Coisas fúteis e insignificantes, levando em conta todas as crises econômicas do mundo moderno. Eu tinha sorte de ser filha única, se, por acaso, eu tivesse um irmão homem papai jamais me ensinaria sobre a política da empresa, e eu nunca teria sido treinada para comandar uma multinacional. Era apenas por isso que eu estava caminhando até aquele antro de homens.

- Sakura. - Otou-san disse sorridente. - Venha aqui, querida.

Eu simplesmente odiava quando ele me tratava com aquela enorme falsidade, meu pai só agia de forma doce e sutil comigo no momento em que estava à frente de pessoas importantes que estabeleciam sua aparência diante a sociedade. Touya me via apenas como alguém que controlaria o seu "ganha pão" no futuro. Mas como eu sempre fui uma boa atriz e sempre prezei o dinheiro da minha família, eu lhe lancei um sorriso doce, abraçando-o em seguida.

- Boa noite. - Falei. - É um prazer revê-los.

- Você está muito bonita essa noite Sakura.

- Arigatou, Minato-san. - Lhe respondi no mesmo tom formal. - Onde está Kushina-san e Naruto?

- Kushina estava indisposta, mas Naruto logo estará aqui.

- Mande minhas melhoras para ela. - Sorri com falso interesse. - Se me derem licença.

Todos assentiram, ali só estavam os mais velhos, pais da nossa geração, por assim dizer. Itachi e Sasuke não estavam ao lado de Fugaku quando ele conversava com meu pai, o que era demasiado estranho. O Senhor Uchiha era conhecido por sempre manter seus filhos na linha, e ativos em relação aos negócios. Algo deveria ter ocorrido. Levantei minha cabeça, encontrando Hinata sentada em uma mesa um tanto isolada, com Sasuke ao lado dela. Franzi o cenho.

- Uchiha.

- Rosada. - Sasuke se colocou em pé rapidamente, me puxando pelo braço para um corredor dentro da mansão. Acho que Hinata sequer percebeu, os olhos dela não se moveram por um segundo da mesa.

- Para onde você está me arrastando? - Perguntei discretamente, um fiasco não seria nada bom. Pelo canto do olho pude ver Akane sorrir para mim, provavelmente pensando o contrário do que aquilo significava.

- A casa é sua, você tem que saber. - Ele falou me empurrando levemente, para a primeira porta do extenso corredor – o banheiro.

Seus olhos estavam focados em mim, me analisando da cabeça aos pés como se eu, talvez, fosse algum pedaço de carne. Ele encostou-se na porta, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, não desviando os olhos de mim por um segundo sequer. Aquilo era _realmente_ estranho. Recostei meu quadril na pia, o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele tentava disfarçar, mas eu conseguia ver suas mãos em punhos e nervos brancos.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei.

- Quero que você faça algo para mim. - Disse friamente.

- E por que diabos eu faria isso? - Sorri sarcástica.

- É algo do seu interesse. - Por um milésimo de segundo eu me perdi no brilho obscuro dos seus olhos negros.

- Diga de uma vez.

- Você vai comigo para a casa de campo dos Uchiha, logo depois do baile de inverno.

- Você só pode estar brincando. - Ia virando as costas caminhando para fora dali, mas Sasuke me segurou, me prensando contra a porta. - Me solte_._

- Apenas cale a sua maldita boca e escute. - Rosnou.

Eu nunca havia visto tanta raiva nos seus olhos, não desde que sua mãe havia morrido. Até o momento ele sempre estava controlando suas emoções, era a primeira vez que ele tinha sido tão bruto, até mesmo nas nossas discussões mais ofensivas, nada era comparado com aquilo. Foi então que eu notei nossa proximidade.

Minhas pernas estavam entre as dele, suas mãos seguravam as minhas contra a porta, eu conseguia sentir sua respiração batendo contra os meus lábios. Mentalmente me martirizei pelas bochechas coradas e o demasiado calor que emergiu ao meu corpo quando seu membro roçou a parte interna da minha coxa. Aparentemente nada daquilo fora planejado. Eu já havia tido grandes amassos, e feito sexo algumas vezes, mas nunca houve nenhuma sensação que se comparasse com aquilo.

Ele se afastou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Já eu, fiquei parada ali, um tanto inerte. Sasuke tirou uma caixa de cigarros de seu bolso, junto com um isqueiro preto, logo um cigarro vermelho estava em sua boca.

- Você não deveria fumar no banheiro. - Falei. - O cheiro vai ficar no seu terno.

- Não me importo. - Bufou.

- Sabe, hoje você está sem graça. Mal responde meus insultos. - Disse sorrindo em seguida. - Anda com dor de amor? Se quer um conselho, eu te dou de graça _hoje_... - Coloquei a mão em seu ombro, fazendo que ele me fitasse. - Aproveite que estou bondosa, e é só porque estamos próximos do seu aniversário.

- Você está bêbada? - Perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Não fico bêbada em lugares cheios. - Dei de ombros.

- Você vai me ajudar ou não?

- Afinal por que diabos você quer isso?

- Seus pais vão também, e eu preciso de uma desculpa para sair de lá.

- Duvido que sejam somente essas as suas intenções.

- Ótimo rosada. - Disse irritado. - Quando você descobrir com seus próprios olhos não venha se lamentar para mim.

Eu só o vi girar a maçaneta e sair pela porta aberta, deixando-me ali plantada e extremamente curiosa. Um garçom que passava pelo corredor levantou a sobrancelha curioso, eu caminhei para fora do banheiro sequer encarando o servente. Maldito seja Uchiha Sasuke! Não havia ser mais insuportável na face do **universo**! Como ele poderia me dizer aquelas coisas, e simplesmente virar as costas e sair andando?

Pude ver algumas pessoas me encarando, foi então que eu notei que minha aparência de educada e boa menina haviam desaparecido. Forcei meu rosto a relaxar, minhas mãos se flexionarem, distraidamente toquei meu colar de ouro branco, eu rezava para não pular no pescoço daquele crápula. Eu juro por todos os deuses, que se algum dia eu ganhasse rugas por culpa daquele idiota eu o queimaria em praça publica.

Respirei profundamente, tentando controlar a raiva que me sucumbia. Notei que o dobro de pessoas estava presente, fui parada duas vezes para que repórteres tirassem fotos minhas, era estranho aquilo ocorrer dentro da minha própria casa. Sim, era legal aqueles flashes direcionados ao meu rosto, fazia minha auto-estima subir, mas mesmo assim era um tanto desconfortável.

Meus olhos pousaram onde Hinata continuava sentada, sua expressão era distante, similar a de uma criança que queria muito um brinquedo, mas sabia que jamais iria o conseguir. Fiquei me perguntando o que aconteceu para que ela nem se importasse em disfarçar sua tristeza mais que evidente. Deveria ser algo grave, porque até mesmo suas brigas com Hiashi-sama não a faziam ficar tão desanimada. Suspirei, seguindo a passos lentos até ela.

Sentei ao lado de Hinata, finalmente notando o Uchiha novamente sentado ao seu lado. Vi que nós três éramos os mais deslocados dali. Pelo que eu conhecia em Sasuke, eu sabia muito bem que aquele lugar era tão incômodo para ele como estava sendo para mim. Não que algum dia eu fosse admitir isso. Ele estava sentado com o calcanhar sobre o joelho, o cotovelo na mesa e suas mãos apoiando seu rosto. Tédio era mais que aparente em sua face. Nada parecido com sua expressão de minutos antes. Provavelmente ele estava sentado ali porque sabia que Hinata não ficaria lhe enchendo a paciência.

Hinata não demonstrava tédio como Sasuke. Sua face era triste, seus olhos perolados estavam focados no seu dedo que fazia círculos sobre a toalha de mesa vermelha. Prestei atenção na forma que o vestido vermelho e longo contornava o corpo magro dela, seu cabelo acinzentado preso em um charmoso coque, e sua maquiagem esfumaçada. E pensar que Hinata se achava feia. Às vezes parecia que ela cairia em lágrimas a qualquer momento, tudo devido a sua baixa estima.

Toquei de leve o braço dela, vendo-a arregalar parcialmente os olhos, depois me lançar um fraco sorriso. Pela primeira vez em que eu a tirava de seus pensamentos ela não arranjou uma desculpa por sua distração ou tentou parecer o mais normal possível. Pelo visto todos tinham algo de errado hoje. Hinata sequer corou quando foi pega ante seus pensamentos.

Eu iria fazer um comentário, mas meus olhos se focaram para a multidão de pessoas aglomeradas na entrada. Havia um grande alvoroço ali, os repórteres não paravam de fazer perguntas e os fleches das câmeras machucavam os olhos caso ficasse fitando por muito tempo. Ao meu lado pude ouvir a Hyuuga arregalar os olhos, e o Uchiha murmurar algo como "Eu não acredito" com brusquidão.

Coloquei-me de pé, vendo Hinata fazer o mesmo. Quando eu iria dar o primeiro passo até a grande confusão, acabei por ser parada por Sasuke que segurou levemente meu braço. Talvez aquilo tenha sido o suficiente para me impedir, pois fiquei arrepiada ao senti o toque quente dele nos meus baços gelados pelo ar frio. Mas não foi o suficiente para Hinata, que andou a passos rápidos com uma determinação que eu jamais tinha visto nos olhos dela.

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntei encarando-o.

- Um idiota está estragando a festa... - O vi bufar e passar as mãos pelos cabelos. - E nos metendo em encrencas.

Acho que só naquele momento, em que sua respiração tocou meu ouvido, que eu fiquei consciente de como seu corpo estava praticamente colado ao meu, nada comparado ao que ocorreu no banheiro, mas ainda sim... Logo me afastei, eu tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquilo. Eu podia sentir Sasuke ao meu encalço, ambos possuíamos o tipo de pai ditador, e sabíamos que se qualquer coisa errada ocorresse naquele específico evento, eles acabariam arranjando uma forma de descontar em nós todos.

Logo a minha frente, eu vi uma das coisas mais chocantes de toda minha vida. Os repórteres estão fazendo um círculo em torno de Uzumaki Naruto, seu estado era simplesmente deprimente. Seus jeans estavam rasgados, mas não era do tipo que ele e Sasuke normalmente usavam. O tecido ali parecia ter sido rasgado com uma queda forte, uma briga violenta. Havia uma série de cortes no seu corpo, alguns leves e outros profundos, o que me fez sentir um enorme calafrio. Ao seu lado eu vi uma menina ruiva, que eu tinha certeza que fazia parte das líderes de torcida, ela usava um vestido vermelho e curto. O mais assustador de tudo, era que ela ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o peso de Naruto com seu corpo... Apontava um revólver para ele.

Mas isso não era tudo, Hinata também estava ali de frente para os dois, tentando amenizar a situação, o que era ainda mais sinistro. Todos olhavam a cena atentos, e eu rezei internamente para que os seguranças fizessem algo _rápido_, eu não queria ter algo mais traumático que aquilo na minha vida. Naruto poderia ser um grande galinha de merda, mas Hinata gostava dele e eu imaginava o quão mal ela ficaria se o visse tomando um tiro na sua frente.

- Para trás! - Ouvi a garota gritar.

Sasuke me empurrava para ficar na minha frente, aquilo deveria ser realmente traumatizante para ele, porque foi de forma similar que sua mãe havia morrido. Olhando atentamente eu pude ver suas costas tensas, seu olhar fixo no rosto da menina, não tinha certeza, mas eu achava que o nome dela era Sasame ou coisa do tipo. Várias vezes eu a vi correndo atrás do loiro no intervalo do almoço, ou caminhando com Karin nos corredores da escola.

Ok. Eu estava pronta para dar um jeito nessa situação, tentar acalmar as coisas, eu já havia visto muito disse enquanto assistia _Cold Case,_ não deveria ser tão difícil. Respirei fundo, tocando o ombro do Uchiha para que ele se afastasse. Olhando por cima do ombro de Sasuke eu pude ver a expressão séria ao mesmo que temerosa de Hinata. A ruiva a encarava fixamente, eu não entendi o porquê de tanto ódio nos olhos dela.

- Sasame-chan, se acalme. - Hinata disse firme e suavemente.

- ME acalmar? - Gritou, lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dela. - Eu vi vocês dois! Eu ouvi TUDO!

- Não era o que você estava pensando. - A herdeira Hyuuga tentou acalmá-la mais uma vez.

- Não era o que eu estava pensando? - Falou sarcástica, ao mesmo que soluçava. - Eu não sou cega ou surda!

Eu a vi tremer e puxar o gatilho da arma, calibre doze em suas mãos, a garota iria atirar a qualquer momento. Meu coração batia rápido de mais para o meu gosto, eu agradecia que a atenção não estava em mim naquele momento, pois eu não sabia dizer o que fazer. Aquilo era horrível de mais! Talvez eu já tenha visto milhões de filmes e seriados com lutas e cenas de ação, mas não era nada comparado com o medo e a ansiedade que eu sentia por me deparar com aquilo na realidade. Pois eu sabia que se houvesse sangue ele não seria de mentira, e se alguém morresse ali, seria real, eu nunca mais veria essa pessoa novamente, independente de quem fosse. O desespero percorreu meu corpo.

Hinata olhava atentamente para a ruivinha, seus olhos perolados focados nos castanhos -acho – da outra. Aquilo me lembrava aos filmes onde o mocinho é maltratado do começo ao fim, mas ele nunca desiste até o final, somente nos últimos dez minutos ela ganha o-que-quer-que-seja. Fraco no começo, meio e boa parte do fim. Eu via algo que jamais havia visto nos olhos claros de Hinata. Determinação. Eu sabia que ela faria algo a qualquer momento, mas ela estava calculando seus passos para que Naruto não saísse ferido.

- Por favor, pense bem no que você está fazendo. Um erro e você vai estragar toda a sua vida. - Me virei, finalmente notando Minato ali.

- Minha vida já está acabada! - Chorou. - Ela acabou no momento em que Naruto escolheu essa vadia ao contrário de mim!

- Nã... Não... Fale... Assim, da... da... Hinata. - Arregalei os olhos, era a primeira vez que eu ouvia Naruto falar até então, estava mais que visível o fato que ele havia sido drogado.

- Você não presta! - Ela rapidamente passou as mãos pelos olhos, borrando mais ainda sua maquiagem preta. - Tudo bem... Se você não me quer, vai ser tarde de mais para querer outra pessoa.

Os fatos a seguir ocorreram rápido de mais, assim como eu sentia meu corpo sendo empurrado para trás pelo Uchiha. Houve dois únicos disparos. Assim que o primeiro foi ouvido, Hinata estava no chão, ajoelhada sobre uma poça de sangue que aos poucos começava a se formar. Depois, os flashes eram insistentes, o que me assustou pela forma como os repórteres estavam mais preocupados com a manchete de amanhã do que com a vida de alguém. O segundo disparo foi o mais estranho de todos, e eu sabia que aquilo iria se repetir pelos próximos anos em todos os meus sonhos.

Hinata estava no chão, chorando compulsivamente com um Naruto praticamente desfalecido deitado no seu colo, sangue jorrava do peito dele. Os jornalistas não se aquietaram quando a garota ruiva, que eu tinha certeza que não possuía mais que dezesseis anos, atirou em sua própria cabeça. Minhas mãos tremeram, e eu não soube como, mas meu corpo estava se mexendo e eu via que tinha que fazer algo.

- Saiam da minha frente! - Gritei, empurrando as pessoas e pela primeira vez agindo da forma que eu queria.

- Sakura-sama!

- Seus imprestáveis! Vão ligar para uma ambulância logo! - Eu gritava enquanto rasgava a camiseta do peito de Naruto. - Andem! Façam algo direito seus imbecis!

Eu havia feito um pouco de tudo nos últimos anos, cada coisa com um objetivo diferente, às vezes a mando do meu pai outras por meu próprio gosto. E aula de primeiros socorros foi uma delas. Minha mão tentava estancar o sangramento no peito do loiro, pressionando minhas mãos ali, eu sabia se caso tentasse movê-lo sem auxilio médico ele morreria em cerca de minutos.

- Hinata, se você quer que Naruto viva você vai ter que parar de chorar como uma menina mimada e me ajudar. - Pestanejei, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e assentir em seguida.

- Me diga o que fazer. - A dor na sua voz era quase palpável, apesar de suas palavras terem saído em um sussurro.

- Pressione suas mãos no ferimento, estancando o sangue, enquanto eu tento diminuir um pouco o fluxo.

- Hai.

Suas mãos tremiam, mas ela fez o que eu havia dito. Eu passei devagar o pedaço de pano sobre o corpo do Uzumaki, tendo cuidado para que nenhum gesto acabasse por fazer a bala entrar mais fundo em sua carne. Respirei profundamente, atando o nó. A quantidade de sangue que saia do seu corpo poderia ter diminuído um pouco, mas a quantia monstruosa do liquido vermelho não deixava de parecer sobre-humana aos meus olhos.

- Não a mais nada que eu possa fazer. - Murmurei. - Rezem para ambulância chegar rápido.

- Você não pode morrer Naruto-kun... - Hinata sussurrava, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. - Não pode...

Desviei o olhar, aquilo parecia íntimo demais. Eu me sentia uma intrusa ali. Minha visão se fixou em mim mesmo, minhas mãos vermelhas e meu vestido antes verde, agora vermelho sangue. Tremi involuntariamente, pensando e secretamente implorando aos céus que tudo acabasse bem.

* * *

**N/a:**

Oiie...

Okok eu sei que é meio estranho tanta agitação logo no segundo capitulo, mas esse é uma soma de outros fatos que vão fazer que _essa_ Sakura, acabe como a Sakura de dois ou três anos no futuro. Então não se impressionem com todo esse bafafá kkk Bom, eu sei que é difícil eu escrever coisas mais violentas e dramáticas, mas essa fic vai ser uma prova de superação para mim. Já aviso que vai ter hentai, pancadaria, e drama, muito drama e romance.

Bom realmente espero que tenham gostado, reviews respondidas #milagre.

Beijos

Sami

Ps: Com a colaboração de vocês o capitulo vem mais rápido e maior.

**N/b:**

Heyy! Tenso, muito tenso essa capítulo...muitas coisas acontecendo...o Sasuke pedindo a ajuda da Sakura para alguma coisa...e depois uma cena chocante de drama e ação que levou a Sakura a agir de forma mais humana do que ela costuma fazer! Bem, mal posso esperar pela continuação e com a colaboração de vocês ela virá mais rápido! Mandem reviews, please, isso realmente ajuda a autora a escrever cada vez melhor!

Bjinhos

Bella


	3. Primeiras Horas de Trauma

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capitulo Três**

**…**

**Primeiras Horas de Trauma**

**…**

_Cuidado ao ver uma poça de sangue, isso pode te trazer um grande choque de realidade._

**…**

**18 de Julho de 2008**

**...**

Minhas mãos tremiam, era como se eu estivesse com uma espécie de convulsão interna. Eu não conseguia parar de fitar o sangue espalhado pelo chão, o único som que eu ouvia era o choro pesaroso de Hinata. O esquisito de tudo aquilo, era Naruto olhando-a fixamente nos olhos a boca cheia de sangue com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. As mãos dos dois estavam presas juntas, e eu conseguia vê-los murmurando coisas um para o outro. Minato estava do lado esquerdo de Hinata, observando atentamente todos os gestos do filho.

- Saia daí rosada. - Senti alguém tocar meu ombro.

Eu estava em choque. Eu apenas assistia Sasuke me pegar pelos ombros e me levantar dali. Estremeci logo que vi o corpo da garota próximo de mim. Sem que eu notasse minhas mãos agarraram fortemente o blazer do Uchiha. Respirei fundo, tentando não desmaiar. Aquilo tudo era muito para minha cabeça, era como se eu estivesse dentro de um daqueles filmes onde a mocinha é mandada para uma dimensão diferente, com uma realidade que ela não consegue lidar.

Sasuke me afastou da multidão de pessoas que davam espaço para os paramédicos cuidarem de Naruto. Os homens vestidos de branco eram rápidos e ágeis, por nenhum segundo fraquejaram quando viram a poça de sangue, ou o tamanho do buraco no peito do loiro. Em uma maca eles carregavam Naruto, e Hinata seguia logo atrás, a distância fui capaz de vê-la adentrar na ambulância sem ser questionada por ninguém.

- Venha, as coisas só vão piorar. - Ele disse me arrastando para dentro de casa.

Aquele ato, a forma como Sasuke estava falando, aquilo tudo lembrava-me do menino que ele era antes da morte de sua mãe. Acho que quando eu tinha cerca de seis anos nós brincávamos na casa de campo da minha família, assim como as vezes que Mikoto pedia para Tsunade acompanhá-la nas compras e nós acabávamos por ir junto. Era a primeira vez em anos que ele não estava apenas me infernizando.

A casa estava praticamente vazia, não vi nenhuma alma viva por perto. Todos ainda deveriam estar no quintal, fofocando sobre o ocorrido ou comunicando/exagerando aos repórteres qual era a situação ali. Fiz uma nota mental de fazer Otou-san reforçar a segurança, por que se uma garota conseguia passar por todos aqueles homens fortes e armados qualquer um conseguiria.

Sentei-me no sofá de cor mogno, perto da lareira vendo o Uchiha ficar ao meu lado. Ele apenas estava ali me observando, provavelmente esperando que eu desmaiasse ou algo do tipo. Passei minhas mãos por meus cabelos, desfazendo a trança que já estava extremamente bagunçada. Em um gesto inconsciente eu tirei meus sapatos, trazendo meus pés para cima do sofá. Eu sabia que aquilo era contra a postura que meu pai me ensinara, mas eu não lembrava direito das regras de etiqueta no momento. Cruzei minhas pernas, escondendo meu rosto nas mãos, finalmente deixando que as lágrimas escorressem.

Havia muitas coisas que eu jamais admitiria em voz alta, que eu deixava somente a mim mesma saber. Uma delas é que eu sempre tive a vontade de presenciar uma cena como a de minutos anteriores, e acabar saindo como a heroína da história. Mas eu nunca imaginei que a sensação de ver aquilo tudo acontecendo fosse tão ruim. Não era qualquer um que agüentaria assistir sem um trauma para o resto da vida. E eu tinha total certeza que lembraria de Naruto sangrando e Hinata chorando com ele nos seus braços para o resto da minha vida.

- Sakura-sama! - Ouvi alguém gritando, levantei a cabeça fitando entre as lágrimas um dos seguranças da mansão. - Você está bem? Quer que eu chame alguém?

- Traga Tsunade aqui. - Falei chorando.

Assim que proferi as palavras vi o homem desaparecer de minha visão. Respirei profundamente, tentando conter os soluços que queriam escapar. Recostei-me no sofá, encarando minhas mãos vermelhas, limpei-as no vestido que eu com toda certeza iria colocar fogo depois daquele evento desastroso. Não era o tipo de coisa que eu queria guardar como lembrança.

Dirigi meus olhos a minha direita, vendo Sasuke me analisar com cuidado. Eu não consegui decifrar o que aquilo significava, se ele estava me achando uma louca mimada, ou se talvez por um milagre estivesse preocupado comigo. Provavelmente ele só estava pensando em formas de esfregar na minha cara como eu sou fraca e o jeito que meu choro é irritante para seus ouvidos.

A curiosidade me tomou. Por que diabos ele me tirou daquela multidão? Não era algo que um dia eu esperava vindo dele. Não do idiota que ele tinha se tornado nos últimos anos, que sempre andava com um grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto e se excluía da sociedade. Fiquei imaginando por que ele não estava nervoso ou algo do gênero, já que Naruto era seu melhor amigo e os dois eram como irmãos desde o dia em que eu os conheci. O loiro corria risco de morte e Sasuke não demonstrava nenhuma preocupação sobre isso.

- Não entendo porque você não está entrando em colapso. - Murmurei o fitando.

- Hn. Entrar em colapso não resolveria meus problemas. - Deu de ombros.

Ele parecia estranho e indiferente, como se tudo aquilo não o afetasse. Talvez Sasuke fosse o tipo de cara que guardava os sentimentos, bons ou ruins, só para ele mesmo. O dia que ele perdesse o controle eu não iria querer estar por perto, o Uchiha sabe ser assustador quando quer.

- Você vai para o hospital depois? - Perguntei, ficando incomodada com o silêncio.

- Apenas amanhã. - Ele também se recostou no sofá, acabamos por ficar encarando o teto branco com um enorme lustre no centro.

- Sasuke, por que você quer que eu vá a casa de campo amanhã com você? - Falei tentando afastar meus pensamentos do recente trauma.

- Você pode ser irritante, mas é a única que pode afastar minhas ex-namoradas de mim. - Pude ouvir um leve sorriso em sua voz.

- Aposto que você tem motivos obscuros por trás disso, mas... Só irei com você se for pela manhã seguida do baile.

Ele me encarou, assentindo levemente. Ficamos ali parados em total silêncio entre nós. Os sons das sirenes cada vez aumentavam mais, pessoas falavam alto, choros e gritos na confusão que se estabelecia do lado de fora. Nunca mais olharia para aquele maldito jardim do mesmo jeito, a lembrança de sangue, dor e lágrimas ficaria sempre em minha mente quando eu fosse para ali. Naquele momento o começo de um novo ponto de vista se abria em minha mente.

Aos poucos meus olhos foram pesando, e foi inevitável não deitar no sofá e manter minha mente focada em coisas alegres e infantis. Sasuke continuava da mesma forma, enquanto eu mantinha a cabeça escorada no braço do sofá. Parecia algo infantil já que eu era praticamente uma adulta com os meus dezessete anos completos, mas naquele momento eu só desejei ter minha mãe ali comigo. E eu não estava falando de Akane.

…

Sentei em um reflexo, vendo tudo a minha volta virar em uma vertigem. Franzi o cenho, vendo que estava no meu quarto, para ser mais específica na minha cama vestindo meu pijama branco de mangas compridas. Respirei fundo, ligando o abajur ao lado da minha cama. Na poltrona ao lado desta estava Tsunade, dormindo e com aparência cansada.

Suspirei aliviada, foi ela que eu desejei ver antes de cair no sono. Aquela mulher de cinqüenta anos, mas que possuía uma aparência de trinta, bonita, determinada, forte e que sabia ser extremamente compreensiva. Tirei os cobertores verdes de cima de mim, saindo da cama e caminhando até a mesma. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, balançando suavemente seu ombro.

- Tsunade... - Sussurrei. - Tsunade...

- Você está bem pequena? - Falou depois de piscar algumas vezes.

- Mais ou menos. - Abaixei a cabeça um tanto envergonhada. - Dorme comigo hoje?

Se fosse em qualquer outra situação ela provavelmente daria uma de durona e diria que eu era velha de mais para aquilo. Mas a loira simplesmente assentiu, me olhando de forma materna ela se colocou de pé e deitou comigo na cama. Eu a abracei, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto por mais uma vez. Tsunade deixou que eu desabasse, assim como todas as vezes que eu realmente precisava, eu sabia que quando eu precisasse independente do que era só com ela que eu poderia contar.

Desde pequena eu sempre fui mais bem tratada por ela, enquanto meus pais me viam como uma boneca que deveria ser vestida com a roupa de menina perfeita. A loira sempre viu meus erros e tentou me ajudar a corrigi-los, mas meus pais diziam-na que os meus hábitos, que para ela eram errados, para eles eram corretos. Na minha infância sempre foi ela que esteve presente em todos os momentos cruciais da minha vida, bons ou ruins. E novamente estava ali do meu lado me apoiando, mesmo sabendo o quão ruim eu sempre fui.

- Se acalme Sakura, já passou. - Tsunade murmurou.

- Foi horrível, mama.

- Já passou. - Ela repetiu. - Tudo vai ficar bem agora.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu adormeci?

- A policia nos interrogou, em breve vão pedir sua versão da situação também, seu pai começou a brigar com os seguranças, Minato e Hiashi foram para o hospital, aos poucos todos foram indo para suas casas. - Ela falava enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

- E Sasuke? - Perguntei antes que me desse conta.

- O que tem Sasuke? - Ela estava surpresa pela minha pergunta.

- Ele está bem?

- Sim, ele carregou você até aqui em cima. Depois disso foi embora, enquanto Fugaku também se dirigia para o hospital.

- Como vão ser as coisas agora, mama?

- Nós teremos que seguir em frente Sakura, no final das contas a vida dessa menina pode ter acabado, mesmo que tenha sido por suas próprias mãos, mas a nossa continua.

Assenti silenciosamente, ela estava certa. Eu só esperava que eu fosse capaz de encarar isso tudo amanhã quando os repórteres viessem me perguntar sobre o ocorrido. Amanhã seria o meu tão esperado Baile de Inverno, cujo eu venho preparando e esperando por meses. Mas agora... Agora eu não tinha a mínima vontade de colocar o meu vestido e dançar com Sasori por toda a noite, era como se fosse algo estúpido de mais depois do que aconteceu hoje.

A única coisa que eu tinha certeza que iria fazer amanhã era comprar algumas flores e ir ao hospital dar apoio a Hinata e ver se Naruto estava realmente bem. Tenho certeza que Hinata me explicaria o porquê da garota ter feito tudo aquilo, apesar de eu possuir uma boa ideia do motivo do colapso e a sede de vingança que Sasame tinha. Se não me engano ela vivia agarrada no loiro, questões amorosas eram mais que óbvias.

Respirei fundo, me aconchegando no enorme peito de Tsunade. As coisas seriam irritantes e extremamente complicadas daqui para frente, principalmente o fato de que eu seria atacada por todas as revistas de fofocas do mundo bem na porta dos lugares que eu freqüentava. Aquelas líderes de torcida provavelmente fariam um escândalo, e culpariam Hinata pela morte de Sasame. Eu estava preocupado em como a Hyuuga ficaria de forma emocional nos próximos dias, acredito que ela iria culpar-se por tudo.

…

Na manhã seguinte meu corpo reagiu no automático, de forma que quando eu vi estava sentada na sala de jantar vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, com os cabelos molhados e jogados por cima do ombro e meus olhos fixos na xícara de café. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que me vestia de forma tão simples, ou passava um mísero dia sem maquiagem no rosto, mas parecia que naquela manhã especifica eu estava desligada da minha realidade.

Otou-san estava sentado à ponta da mesa, com o jornal de sábado nas mãos. A manchete da primeira página era: "Desastre: Tragédia na festa de caridade das empresas H&U". Não era atoa a raiva que o corpo de Touya expressava, mãos apertando o jornal com força, mandíbula trincada, era como se ele fosse pular no pescoço de alguém a qualquer momento.

- Olhe no que isso se tornou! - Me assustei quando ouvi seu punho bater na mesa. - O fiasco que essa maldita garota fez em minha casa! Aquele idiota do filho do Minato não sabe escolher suas namoradas e isso acaba gerando um fiasco!

- Se acalme querido. - Okaa-san disse. - Veja o lado bom, apesar do ocorrido a imprensa ficou impressionada com a atitude de Sakura, segundo a _Mode Gal_ nossa filha se tornou um exemplo para as meninas de sua idade. Eles alegam que as propagandas da empresa onde ela aparece farão com que os aparelhos eletrônicos vendam três vezes mais.

- Ao menos você fez algo de útil. - Eu sequer o fitei, a toalha de mesa parecia mais interessante.

Eu já estava mais que acostumada com aquilo, Touya irritado e Akane o acalmando, e depois ele me "elogiando" de forma bruta. Quando eu era menor lembro-me de enfrentá-lo às vezes, querendo lhe provar o quão boa filha eu sou. Mas ao longo dos anos eu me dei conta de que isso era praticamente impossível, não havia forma de ele se orgulhar de mim, não se as coisas que eu teria que fazer me deixariam mal depois.

Aquilo tudo me estressava, eles só se preocupavam com a empresa, os negócios, o que os outros iriam pensar sobre acontecimentos como o de ontem. Era tudo tão superficial, após anos eu me dei conta de como aquilo sempre me irritou. E já não entendia porque me mantive calada por todos esses anos, mantendo só para mim as coisas que eu gostava e desgostava. No momento eu me sentia como uma atriz que vive o roteiro escrito para sua personagem, por mais que ela atuasse as duas nunca seriam a mesma pessoa.

- Mais tarde você irá ao hospital visitar o Uzumaki, quero que quando os repórteres aparecerem você chore e diga o quanto aquilo foi dolorido para você, aja da melhor forma possível. - Meu pai disse bebendo um gole de café preto. - Não estrague tudo.

Minhas mãos se serraram por debaixo da mesa, eu me corroia de raiva não entendendo como eu me fechei da realidade presa a um mundo de mentiras, como eu pude me matar dessa forma? Onde estava aquela menina meiga que um dia eu fui? Eu não me reconhecia. Não estava crendo que fui estúpida por tanto tempo! Não eram minhas ideias, meus objetivos que invadiam minha mente, mas sim os deles. Das pessoas mais arrogantes que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, eu havia me tornado tudo que eu sempre odiei nos meus pais.

Eu podia ouvi-los se dirigirem para mim, mas eu não dei importância. Coloquei-me de pé, caminhando (praticamente correndo) até meu quarto. Enquanto eu subia a enorme escada me corroia de raiva de mim mesma. Os gritos no andar de baixo já não me alcançavam, e o que eu mais queria era me jogar em minha cama e pensar, somente pensar no que _eu _queria, e no que _eu_ deveria fazer.

Antigamente quando eu parava para assistir televisão e via a bela repórter dizer que crianças haviam morrido, pessoas tinham sido assassinadas, assaltos de banco, estupros... Era como se tudo aquilo jamais fosse me atingir. Mas desde ontem, quando eu vi aquela garota mais nova que eu segurando uma arma disposta a matar alguém que eu conhecia por quase toda minha vida... Naquele momento eu notei que o mundo que eu havia construído em minha mente era uma grande mentira, a muralha do meu mundo cor-de-rosa tinha se desmoronado. Fazendo-me abrir os olhos para tudo que eu achei que jamais me alcançaria.

Aos poucos me vi analisando tudo em minha vida. Quando eu estava no oitavo ano e fui convida para entrar no conselho estudantil eu fiz isso porque era o que a filha certinha de um bilionário deveria fazer, para que os outros vissem como era maravilhosa a filha de Haruno Touya. Os bailes que eu ajudei a organizar eram para mostrar o quanto eu era bonita e um dia seria uma ótima esposa.

Onde estava a garota feminista que eu sempre aleguei ser? Nós estávamos no século vinte e um, uma mulher pode ser muito mais que uma boa esposa. Eu nunca quis ficar escondida atrás de um homem pelo resto da minha vida, nunca gostei de ser o sexo frágil. E agora que eu percebia que sempre fui o que mais odiei. Eu deveria ter chocado minha cabeça contra uma parede de concreto, aquele era o único motivo que eu via para tanta estupidez. Eu me tornei uma patricinha mimada, estúpida, consumista e arrogante. Não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha amigos verdadeiros.

Respirei fundo, me sentando na cama. Fitei as paredes achando-as tão sem graça, infantis de mais. Eu possuía dezessete anos e tinha um quarto que podia ser de uma garota de dez. Não tinha ideia de como seguiria com minha vida depois desse choque de realidade, logo após ver uma real poça de sangue. Mas eu tinha alguma noção disto, e o primeiro passo de longe seria ir visitar Naruto e Hinata no hospital, a Hyuuga era uma das poucas pessoas que eram verdadeiras comigo.

Eu iria deixar de ser idiota como vinha sendo e lhe apoiaria, afinal eu posso não ter agido como sua melhor amiga nos últimos anos, mas ela sempre agiu como minha. Foi por isso que peguei meu celular dentro da bolsa, e liguei para a primeira pessoa que estranhamente apareceu em minha cabeça.

- Você pode me buscar em casa? - Perguntei ao ouvir sua respiração do outro lado da linha.

_- O que aconteceu para você estar ligando para mim rosada?_

- Eu só achei que conseguiria uma carona já que você iria ao hospital.

_- Tudo bem_. - Ele suspirou. -_ Chego ai em dez minutos, espere na porta._

Sinceramente... Aquilo foi uma atitude impulsiva, mas boa. Sasuke era uma pessoa com quem eu arranjei problemas minha vida toda, mas nunca o conheci realmente. Talvez eu estivesse errada sobre ele, assim como com a maioria das pessoas a minha volta. Quem sabe lá no fundo, ele seja alguém suportável, assim como havia sido na noite anterior.

Pus-me de pé, caminhando até a penteadeira que ficava de frente no canto contrário ao da minha cama. Apenas penteei meus longos cabelos e peguei um casaco, colocando no meu bolso minha carteira e celular. Não necessitava mais que aquilo no momento. O problema seria quando meus pais tirassem satisfações por minhas ações contrariadas às deles. Acredito que não seria algo que eu não fosse capaz de agüentar.

Meditei por dois minutos, tentando me acalmar e não descontar a frustração que eu tinha comigo mesma em alguém. Eu tinha certeza que Tsunade me apoiaria nessa mudança, pelo menos era isso que eu esperava. Abri a porta do meu quarto, vendo somente uma empregada passar com roupas de cama nas mãos. Fui até a escada, descendo os degraus de pressa. Meu pai estava sentado na poltrona da sala de estar, e se eu quisesse chegar até a porta teria que passar por ali.

- Onde pensa que vai Sakura? - Ele disse raivoso, provavelmente irritado pelo ocorrido de minutos atrás.

- Ao hospital. - Assim que terminei de proferir essas palavras, fui capaz de ouvir o som de uma buzina.

Não parei para ouvir o que ele tinha para me dizer, eu sabia que não seria boa coisa. Era mais que comprovado que ele quisesse que eu fizesse uma cena dramática. Assim que abri o portão eletrônico que dava para a garagem pude ver a moto vermelha parada bem a minha frente. Sasuke estava ao lado dela, segurando um capacete extra, vestindo jeans escuros uma camiseta preta e jaqueta de couro. Trajes que ele normalmente usava, e combinavam muito bem com ele.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a rosada? - Perguntou sarcástico.

- Ver pessoas a beira da morte pode muito bem mudar a opinião de qualquer um. - Falei.

- Suba. - Disse com o cenho franzido.

Em Tóquio existia uma grande quantidade de hospitais, mas eu tinha certeza que o qual nós estávamos nos dirigindo era onde Jiraya, padrinho de Naruto trabalhava. O homem que possuía a mesma idade de Tsunade era diretor chefe e um dos melhores médicos do país. Minato tinha total confiança naquele velho pervertido. Era estranho o fato de um médico conceituado ter lançado tantos livros pornôs. Jiraya era tio de Minato, ele havia o criado quando seus pais morreram, e pelo que eu sabia Naruto e ele tinham uma grande ligação.

Sasuke andava em alta velocidade pelas ruas movimentadas, eu apertava meus braços em sua cintura cada vez mais. Sentir o vento frio tocando minha pele e me deixando arrepiada era uma coisa tão boa, acho que talvez tenha sido por isso que eu sempre gostei do inverno. Ia demorar um pouco ainda para os flocos de neve começarem a cair, e eu realmente estava esperando por isso.

Eu estava curiosa sobre mim mesma. O que havia me dado na cabeça para pedir que Sasuke me buscasse em casa, ou desafiasse meu pai? Aquilo soava tão estranho para mim, parecia que eu nunca faria algo como aquilo. Assim como eu sempre achei que o Uchiha jamais tentaria me ajudar, ou sequer fizesse algo como me acalmar depois de um trauma. Naquelas últimas vinte e quatro horas tudo parecia tão confuso para mim. Eu me sentia uma extraterrestre em um mundo desconhecido.

Todas as coisas que eu estava sentindo, eu não conseguia distinguir quem foi verdadeiro comigo em toda minha vida, e _se_ eu fui verdadeira em algum momento. Parecia tudo uma enorme loucura, todas aquelas coisas na minha cabeça... Simplesmente não era algo que eu geralmente pensava. Eu realmente me sentia tão estranha. E era a milésima vez naquela manhã que eu repetia a mesma frase.

Logo que chegamos perto do hospital eu era capaz de ver a multidão de repórteres ali, a polícia estava por perto e os seguranças do hospital tentavam os afastar das portas. Fiquei impressionada com aquela estupidez, pareciam animais atrás de comida, simplesmente desesperados. Quando viram a moto ficaram eufóricos, mas Sasuke só acelerou mais ainda enquanto os flashes nos atingiam. Ele estava indo para um enorme portão que dava entrada para o estacionamento, ali eu tinha certeza que a imprensa não seria capaz de nos seguir.

Demorou cerca de quinze minutos para entrarmos no Hospital, minha mão segurava o braço de Sasuke, haviam alguns seguranças do nosso lado. Eu não soube de imediato qual foi o momento em que entrei na recepção, os flashes me cegando levaram alguns segundos para meus olhos se adaptarem com a luz. Uma mulher vestida de branco, com seu cabelo castanho preso em um coque nos encarava com um olhar hesitante, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia já nos esperar ali.

- Posso ajudá-los? - Perguntou.

- Qual o quarto de Uzumaki Naruto? - Sasuke falou.

- 256, quarto andar, segunda sala a direita. - A mulher respondeu, seu olhar se mantinha em nós dois.

Enquanto caminhávamos até o elevador que eu notei que ainda segurava seu braço, como se ele me mantivesse-se sobre meus pés. Era algo de outro mundo, levando em consideração que sempre vivíamos em pé de guerra. Acho que esses meus atos simplesmente fora do comum eram causados pelo gesto de ontem. Eu senti que Sasuke era outra pessoa naquele momento, na verdade eu parecia outra pessoa.

Fitei as portas se abrirem, suspirei. Finalmente notando que eu não tinha ideia do que diria a Naruto, ou Hinata. Eu havia vindo ali porque era uma boa desculpa para sair de casa e esquecer aquele "acidente". O que eu tinha vontade de fazer era obrigar meu pai a comprar outra casa, uma que não lembrasse a tiros e poças de sangue.

- O que você tem? - Sasuke perguntou fazendo com que parássemos no meio do corredor.

- Digamos que eu levei um choque de realidade. - Murmurei fitando meus pés, meus cabelos caiam sobre meus olhos, escondendo meu rosto de sua visão.

- Até que você reagiu bem ontem, comparado ao estado que está agora. - Comentou.

- Eu só... Eu só me sinto como o ser mais imbecil do mundo. - Falei deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por minha bochecha. - Tudo o que eu fiz foi chorar, aquilo que eu vi ontem... Eu nunca pensei que algo daquele tipo iria acontecer com alguém que eu conheço, ainda mais na minha frente. O que eu acreditava ser real é uma grande mentira agora.

Sasuke não disse nada, e eu o agradeci por isso. Por não estar fazendo nenhuma piada sobre aquele estado frágil que eu me encontrava. Eu me sentia tão tola, Hinata deveria estar sofrendo muito mais que eu. Só que por mais que tivéssemos sido criadas de forma similar, éramos muito diferentes. Hinata deveria estar sendo forte, rezando para que Naruto se recuperasse, ao invés de ficar chorando como uma completa idiota, assim como eu estava fazendo.

- Venha, tenho uma solução temporária para seus problemas. - Sasuke disse, me puxando pela mão para um lugar até então desconhecido.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oiie my cats!

Tenho que dizer que fiquei emocionada com as reviews, é maravilhoso saber que vocês estão gostando. (: Sério mesmo.

Bom... Como eu quis deixar bem claro nesse capitulo, a Sakura tomou uma boa dose de realidade. Mas ela ainda continua sendo ela, só que tentando mudar para melhor. Eu não tenho muito a dizer hoje, só espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo também!

O que me lembra... Eu prometo postar todas as terças e quintas, mas isso depende da colaboração de vocês. A partir de agora eu vou sempre estar respondendo as reviews, e espero que vocês continuem as mandando C:

Por hoje é só...

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! É parece que a Sakura finalmente começou a acordar e perceber que aquele mundinho em que vivia é uma grande mentira... mas será que ela conseguirá se libertar facilmente de tudo aquilo tendo pais como os dela? Ahhh...não esqueçam dos reviews, já disse várias vezes, mas eles são MUITO importantes...são eles que motivam a autora!

Bjinhos

Bella


	4. Só Atue

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capitulo Quatro**

**…**

**Só Atue**

_Se alguém lhe oferecer um bolo de chocolate, nunca o aceite, ainda mais se você for orgulhoso como eu. Porque, acredite em mim, seus segredos jamais serão só seus depois disso._

**…**

**18 de Julho de 2008**

**…**

Era constrangedor todas aquelas pessoas me olhando, principalmente no estado depreciativo que eu estava no momento. Chorando, com o cabelo cobrindo uma parte do meu rosto e sendo levada para algum lugar por Sasuke. Eu agradecia a Deus por não ter nenhum paparazzi no hospital, não seria nada bom se fotos desse tipo acabassem nas mãos da imprensa. Tudo bem que meu pai queria algo do tipo para que ele ficasse com ainda mais fama de bom moço, coisa que jamais foi.

Agradeci por ter poucas pessoas naquele corredor que eu notei que ia até a cafeteria do andar. Provavelmente pessoas chorando em hospitais era algo comum para os funcionários. Diferente dos parentes dos pacientes eles não me olhavam curiosos querendo saber o que havia acontecido para eu estar chorando. Acredito que imaginavam que era por causa de um conhecido ou algo do tipo. Não era necessariamente isso, mas chegava perto.

Sasuke puxou uma cadeira para eu sentar, na mesa mais afastada das pessoas, bem próxima da janela. Ele acabou por se sentar do meu lado, não dizendo nada enquanto eu afundava meu rosto nas mãos e continuava com a coisa irritante que era chorar. Isso dava raiva de mim mesma, eu deveria estar suportando essas coisas, mantendo-me firme e forte para o mundo real que a pouco descobri. Não chorando como uma criança que espera que as coisas se resolvam sozinhas.

Suspirei, passando as mãos pelo rosto secando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas. Se caso eu continuasse com vontade de chorar eu o faria sozinha no meu quarto, sem ninguém para assistir. Aquilo não era para ser um espetáculo, de forma alguma. Eu sempre odiei expor meu lado frágil para as pessoas, principalmente da forma que eu estava fazendo agora. E isso era uma grande merda.

Assim que levantei a cabeça, pude ver Sasuke olhando para fora da janela. Parecia que ele não queria me incomodar depois do choque de realidade, como se minhas lágrimas fossem o tipo de coisa que o deixasse abalado. Passei minha mão direita pelo cabelo, o jogando para trás. Abaixei levemente a cabeça notando uma bonita fatia de bolo sobre um prato branco no centro da mesa, e ao lado uma lata de _coca-cola_. Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- O que é isso? - Perguntei, notando que minha voz estava rouca.

- Acho que você sabe bem o que é isso, parece surpresa. O que esperava? - Disse simplesmente.

- Realmente? - Deixei minha cabeça cair para o lado. - Um maço de cigarros, ou um _beck _de maconha seria a coisa mais normal vindo de você.

- Só porque eu fumo e me drogo de vez em quando não quer dizer que tenha que fazer o mesmo. - Deu de ombros. - Maconha não é algo que eu recomendaria para você, porque o vicio é psicológico. Você não está em um bom estado para experimentar.

- Eu não entendo porque você está me ajudando ao invés de tirar com a minha cara. Não é normal vindo de você... - Repeti a última frase.

- Não temos mais cinco anos de idade rosada. - Sasuke finalmente me encarou. - E se você não acabasse com a minha paciência a cada vez que eu te visse, talvez eu pudesse agir normalmente com você.

- Obrigada. - Falei.

- Pelo que?

- Por ser a única pessoa sincera comigo por todos esses anos. - Eu estava envergonhada por aquilo, era como se aquele gesto ferisse meu orgulho. - Você não fingiu que meu mundo cor de rosa existia, e eu te agradeço por isso.

- Não tem porque agradecer. - Ele não olhou para mim, aquele momento de "agradecimento" feria o orgulho de ambos.

Era estranha a forma que seus olhos me analisavam, como se ele estivesse olhando e conversando com uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer, e que ainda por cima gostava disso.

Ficamos calados por alguns minutos enquanto eu comia a fatia de bola e ele bebia o copo de refrigerante. Naquele momento era como se toda a irritação que eu sentia ao ver Sasuke tivesse simplesmente desaparecido. Daquele momento em diante eu sabia que podíamos ser amigos ou coisa do tipo.

- Por que você age dessa forma rosada, se escondendo dos outros?

A pergunta dele me assustou, nunca imaginei que ele seria tão direto ou que realmente tentaria falar comigo. Mas aquilo me fez pensar, foram várias coisas que me transformaram nesse monstro sem coração, por assim dizer. Meus pais foram as principais causas, apesar de eu possuir uma parcela de culpa sobre isso.

Fitei a mesa, mordendo meu lábio. Aquelas eram coisas que eu sempre guardei para mim, o que me fazia sentir-me estúpida por sempre sofrer e nunca pedir um conselho como eu via a maioria das garotas fazer, e eu já tinha dezessete anos, estava mais que na hora de amadurecer. Contar sobre aquilo não faria piorar o meu estado de menina sofredora e patética.

- Quando eu tinha nove anos, meu pai me levou para tomar sorvete... - Falei o encarando. - Eu estava feliz, porque ele nunca saia comigo e eu achava aquilo uma coisa tão legal, minhas colegas de escola sempre me contavam sobre os passeios no parque com os seus pais e mães e eu nunca tinha nada o que falar sobre isso... Elas não gostavam de sair com os pais, mas eu sempre tive vontade de ir às compras com a minha mãe, ou alguma exposição de carros com meu pai.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Touya tinha me usado como desculpa, ele havia saído mesmo era para se encontrar com alguma vagabunda. - Suspirei. - Foi então que no caminho da maldita sorveteria encontramos uma ruiva com um vestido muito curto que sorriu e deu um beijo nele. Ela olhou para mim e disse "Quem é essa Touya-kun?". Sabe o que ele respondeu...?

- O que?

- "Foi uma transa que deu errado, meia hora de prazer levou a um fardo para o resto da vida." - Apertei minhas mãos em punho sobre a mesa, pude ver Sasuke as fitando. - Depois daquilo eu mudei completamente de personalidade e desisti de provar o quão boa filha eu podia ser. Nada tinha me deixado tão mal, nem as garotas que brigavam comigo e me chamavam de testa de marquise fizeram algo tão grande para me destruir. Minha única solução foi me prender em um mundo particular, onde tudo era perfeito.

- Então é isso que você é? Alguém que finge ser? - Não entendi o motivo da raiva em seus olhos.

- Cala a boca, quem é você para falar de mim Uchiha? - Falei irritada. - Depois daquele acidente você se fechou, tanto quanto o eu. Não queira julgar-me por isso.

- A diferença é que eu não me deixei levar por isso, não fiquei fingindo ser uma pessoa que eu nunca fui.

- Então me diga... Onde aquele menino sorridente está agora? Você pode não ligar para o que seu pai diz _neste momento,_ mas antes você o fazia. Admita, nós dois cometemos erros similares e mudamos muito por causa disso.

Sasuke nada disse, somente ficou em silêncio completo olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse a pessoa sentada ao seu lado. Eu sabia que estava certa sobre aquilo, pelo menos a última coisa que eu disse. Nós nos martirizamos por erros cometidos no passado, mas isso é crescer. Superar, melhorar e concertar o que deu errado. Era isso que eu estava começando a fazer. Ao menos tentando.

Coloquei o prato de lado quando eu o vi levantar e passar as mãos com raiva pelo cabelo, andando em seguida. Coloquei vinte ienes sobre a mesa e o segui. Sasuke e eu sempre tivemos uma relação infantil, cheia de brigas sem fundamento, acredito que parcialmente as coisas continuariam assim. Os únicos sons no corredor eram os das nossas respirações e os passos que ecoavam ao tocar o chão. Sasuke estava na sua posição dura e fria como eu sempre o vi, o olhar distante como se seus pensamentos estivessem a quilômetros de distancia.

- Desculpe por me equivocar com você. - Falei sem o fitar.

- Hn.

Aquela foi sua única resposta até chegarmos à frente do quarto "256". Quando eu iria abrir a porta Sasuke me parou. Mandando-me ficar quieta. Franzi o cenho ouvindo as vozes das pessoas que estavam atrás daquele pedaço de madeira. No começo eu pensei que fosse a televisão ou algo do tipo por haver choro e gritos, mas foi então que eu reconheci uma voz nada agradável. Perguntei-me o que a vadia fazia ali, porque pelo que eu sempre soube Naruto nunca foi com a cara dela.

- Droga. - Sasuke praguejou quando a maçaneta começou a girar. - Desculpe por isso rosada.

- Mas o que...? - Arregalei os olhos quando ele me prensou contra a parede, seu rosto se escondendo no meu pescoço.

- Só atue. - Me arrepiei quando sua respiração quente tocou minha pele.

Bem, na realidade não era nenhum pouco ruim ter o seu corpo quente próximo do meu, ainda mais naquela manhã fria de inverno. Eu serrei meus olhos quando as mãos dele entraram por debaixo da minha blusa, apenas pousando em minhas costas. Choque térmico seria a melhor palavra para descrever aquela sensação, suas mãos frias tocando minha pele morna. Era algo realmente bom, principalmente se eu levasse em consideração que ele apertou meu corpo mais ainda de encontro com o seu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto minhas mãos entrelaçavam seu pescoço.

- Sasuke! - Ouvi um grito bem ao meu lado.

Virei minha cabeça para encarar a ruiva vestindo uma saia jeans com uma meia-calça vermelha, que estranhamente combinava com sua blusa de um ombro só na mesma cor, deixando parte de sua barriga visível. Eu sempre me perguntei como Tayuya e sua trupe conseguiam usar aquilo no inverno congelante do Japão. Sua bolsa de couro escorregou de seu ombro caindo até sua mão.

Ela tinha um olhar chocado e raivoso, seus olhos castanhos se desviavam de Sasuke para mim a cada segundo. Vi seu maxilar trincar e suas mãos ficarem em punhos. Ela jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro e disse séria fitando nós dois.

- Primeiro seu amigo causa a morte da minha irmã, agora eu vejo o suposto namorado da minha amiga se agarrando com a falsa santa da escola... Acho que se eu visse um óvni agora não me surpreenderia.

- Eu não tenho namorada, ruiva. - Sasuke deu de ombros, puxando meu corpo de encontro com o seu. - Pelo menos não ainda.

- É, mas você tem não é Sakura? - Tayuya sorriu sarcástica e eu me obriguei a revirar os olhos. - Sasori iria adorar saber sobre isso.

- Faça como quiser, ninguém acreditaria em você. - Falei. - Seria a minha palavra contra a sua. Diga-me qual contaria mais?

Não esperei que ela dissesse algo, apenas soltei-me do Uchiha lhe mandando um olhar raivoso. Ele teria que me explicar muito bem sobre aquilo. Porque eu não seria uma arma para que ele rompesse o que quer que fosse com a outra ruiva. Entrei rapidamente no quarto de hospital. Tudo ali era branco, chegava a quase ser cegante. As janelas estavam abertas, mostrando as nuvens de chuva e clareando ainda mais o lugar.

Meus olhos direcionaram-se para a cama. Naruto estava muito pálido, com uma Hinata chorando abraçada ao seu peito. Eu sabia que aqueles dois estariam mal, mas com toda a certeza a ruiva que discutia com Sasuke lá fora fizera um belo estrago, sentimentalmente falando. Naruto ergueu os olhos para mim, dando um leve aceno para que eu me sentasse próxima a cama.

- O que a vadia falou? - Perguntei sentando-me ao lado de Hinata e pousando uma mão em seu ombro.

Hinata levantou o rosto, e eu pude ver como seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ela deveria ter chorado muito mais que eu. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo quase desmanchado, e o jeans claro e sua blusa de mangas longas azul estavam amassados. Acredito que alguém trouxe uma muda de roupa para que ela passasse à noite ali. Fiquei me perguntando se ela também iria queimar o vestido que usou na noite anterior.

Seus olhos perolados me olhavam suplicantes. Automaticamente eu abri meus braços, deixando que a mesma se jogasse e chorasse no meu colo. Eu afundei na poltrona branca com seu peso sobre mim. Naruto estava com um olhar pesaroso no rosto, eu o vi abaixar a cabeça e seu cabelo loiro cobrir o rosto cansado. Surpreendi-me quando lágrimas começaram a cair sobre o lençol. Parecia que o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo.

Era estranho o fato de eu estar chorando minutos atrás e agora estar acudindo outra pessoa. Nunca fui a pessoa que era o "ombro", ou passava a mão na cabeça dos outros, mesmo estando certos ou não. Tristeza era uma coisa idiota e fraca para mim. Algo meio irônico levando em conta as coisas que eu sempre passei. Talvez um dos motivos de minha frieza tenha sido o fato de eu sempre tentar me manter forte, criando uma auto-estima extremamente elevada. Nunca tive colo, então foi por isso que eu nunca dava isso aos outros.

- Eu não sei o que essa vaca falou... Mas vocês não têm culpa do que aconteceu ontem, ok? - Eu disse. - Há muitas psicopatas adolescentes por ai.

Suspirei, apenas ouvindo os soluços de Hinata. Eu sabia bem que piadas não eram boa ideia no momento. Pelo que eu conhecia da morena que me abraçava, desde pequena ela sempre se sentiu culpada por tudo, seu pai sempre intensificou esse pensamento na cabeça dela. Não me surpreendia que ela se sentisse daquela forma. Mas Naruto... Bem, eu nunca conheci o loiro muito bem, e minha relação com ele dificilmente acontecia.

Eu jamais o imaginei como o tipo de pessoa que carregava o fardo e culpa da humanidade, o tipo de pessoa que Hinata era. Ele sempre correu atrás do que queria, e assim como Sasuke sempre teve a vontade de ser independente e não necessitar do auxilio de ninguém. Eu gostaria de saber o que havia acontecido antes, qual o motivo daquela garota ter feito uma loucura, e ainda por cima deixar esses dois naquele estado de desolação bem pior do que o meu.

- Eu posso não ser nenhuma santidade, ou a melhor pessoa do mundo... Mas eu tenho noventa por cento de certeza que não foi _exatamente_ culpa de vocês o que quer que a ruiva tenha falado. - A cariciei os cabelos de Hinata que apertava seus braços finos ao meu redor. - Hei, parem de chorar e me digam algo, é difícil meu lado bom se manifestar, então não o ignorem.

- Desista rosada. - Vi Sasuke escorado no arco da porta já fechada. - Não há como algo que não existe se manifestar.

Ele caminhou sentando-se ao meu lado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Arqueei as sobrancelhas vendo o vermelho em sua bochecha. É acho que alguém aqui levou um belo de um tapa. Se fosse outra situação eu teria rido da sua cara, mas sem dúvida teria que adiar para mais tarde.

O Uchiha, assim como eu, nunca foi do tipo que aconselhava e/ou ajudava alguém que estivesse mal. Ambos estávamos parados ali, sem saber direito o que fazer. Suspirei pela milésima vez naquele dia. Sasuke me encarou esperando que eu dissesse algo.

- Vou levar Hinata para minha casa. - Murmurei o encarando. - Acho que seria melhor se você lidasse com Naruto.

Ele assentiu, enquanto eu pegava a bolsa de Hinata que estava no chão e a fazia ficar de pé. Naruto não tirou os olhos dela um minuto sequer, assim como ela não tirou a cabeça do meu peito. Minha blusa branca já estava encharcada de lágrimas. Todo aquele drama da parte de todos, inclusive da minha, já estava me irritando.

Enquanto pegava meu celular e discava o número do motorista comecei a analisar o quarto, sem mais nada para fazer. A porta ficava bem a minha frente, ao sul, na parede oeste, onde a cama estava encostada, havia um quadro grande com uma paisagem no estilo _country,_ em cada lado da cama estava uma cômoda, sendo que do lado direito de Naruto havia alguns aparelhos para medir os batimentos cardíacos. A janela de vidro cobria toda a parte norte do quarto, sendo que uma televisão junto com vários aparelhos eletrônicos ficava na parede leste. Sem dúvida Minato não tinha economizado nada no seu plano de saúde.

_- Sakura-sama._

- Venha me buscar, estou no hospital. - Falando isso desliguei o telefone. Bufei, desprendendo Hinata de mim e a olhando nos olhos. - Hyuuga Hinata, pare de chorar agora mesmo! Erga a sua cabeça e corra atrás do prejuízo, seque as suas lágrimas e ande com determinação até a porta desse hospital e para o resto da sua pacata existência. "Se liga" garota, você tem toda a vida pela frente, não pode ficar se lamentando para sempre!

Joguei meu longo cabelo para o lado, vendo as outras três pessoas no quarto, incluído Hinata, me olharam surpresos. É graças a Deus eu tinha voltado ao meu estado normal e largado o de ameba ambulante. Como já deve ter percebido fraqueza e lágrimas eram duas coisas que simplesmente me tiravam do sério. Vi Hinata respirar fundo, mirando-me com uma enorme determinação no olhar.

- Você e-está certa, Sa-Sakura-chan. - Me olhou passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Hei garota, eu só vou repetir mais uma vez. - Segurei seus ombros firmemente. - Não. Foi. Culpa. Sua. Você e o baka ali atrás são inocentes de mais para causar uma morte, se estivéssemos falando do Uchiha e da outra vadia ruiva seria outra história. Pelo amor do _Valentino Garavani_Hinata, você nunca fez sexo na vida. Caso queira continuar com esse drama, vire freira e case-se com Deus. Aproveite e chore por algo decente como... Sei lá, a falta de senso de moda no mundo.

Depois do meu "pequeno grande" discurso, notei três coisas. Primeira Hinata estava realmente vermelha. Segundo, eu podia ver Sasuke tentando reprimir um sorriso e manter sua pose de "eu sou um cubo de gelo". E terceiro e o mais constrangedor de tudo, Naruto olhava Hinata da cabeça aos pés, malícia era a coisa mais distinta em seus olhos.

- Sa-Sakura-chan! - Hinata colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, envergonhada.

- O que? - Perguntei rolando os olhos. - Isso tudo é porque eu disse que você é virgem? Bebê, isso é uma coisa boa, continue assim e só se entregue no dia que casar. Dessa forma você vai para o céu.

- Você me assusta. - Naruto disse.

- É só não me irritar que você se manterá inteiro. - Dei de ombros, me virando para encarar Sasuke. - Com quem você vai ao baile Uchiha?

- Ninguém, por quê?

- Porque você vai levar Hinata com você. - Disse o fitando séria. - É o Baile de Inverno, nós duas trabalhamos por um bom tempo nisso, e você Hyuuga não vai faltar. Depois das duas, você pode vir ver a Princesa Aurora ali. E eu não aceito um não como resposta.

- Espere um momento. - Naruto falou.

- Não, se quiser falar comigo ligue para o meu advogado! - Abri a porta, arrastando Hinata comigo.

Pelo visto minha tentativa de distração dera certo, os dois não estavam chorando como crianças, novamente. Eu arrancaria tudo de Hinata, eu estava vendo que mais um trauma estava por vir. Mas como eu havia prometido a mim mesma, eu tentaria ser uma pessoa melhor. E acho que ajudar Hinata seria um bom começo, levando em consideração que ela era uma verdadeira amiga. Arrastei-a pelo corredor, por enquanto sabia que ela não desabaria em lágrimas, ao menos pela próxima meia hora, espero.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, Hinata encostou-se na parede de vidro olhando para o chão ressentida. Escorei-me ao lado dela e pude ver em um dos espelhos que cobriam tudo até o teto do elevador o quanto aquela menina de cabelos rosados não parecia comigo. Era tão... Simples. Meus cabelos estavam caindo até minha cintura, com uns poucos cachos nas pontas, os olhos verdes estavam um pouco inchados, mas não tanto. Pelo canto do olho percebi Hinata soltar os cabelos, deixando-os de forma mais aceitável. Ela olhou para mim, e em um gesto despercebido e natural, eu sorri para ela.

- Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? - Perguntei enquanto ela escorava a cabeça no meu ombro e eu a abraçava.

- Talvez mais tarde... - Ela fechou os olhos, era notável o quanto ela estava cansada.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oii gatinhas... Como vocês estão? Eu to ótima, achei que não ia ganhar nada de páscoa e me choveu ovo de chocolate. *-*

Só para esclarecer algumas coisas sobre o capitulo. Acredito que todos saibam o que é "beck", mas quem não sabe, beck é o cigarro de maconha. Outra coisa, _Valentino Garavani_, segundo ao site "Hilary ponto com", ele é o primeiro entre os dez melhores estilistas do mundo. Acredito que a Sakura sendo uma amante de moda deveria saber disso. Sakura chamou o Naruto de "Princesa Aurora" porque esse é nome da bela adormecida. Mas essa última parte eu tenho certeza que vocês devem saber.

Não sei se foi nesse capitulo ou no capítulo passado que tinha uma parte escrito "[...] e esse não é o tipo de patricinha que as pessoas gostam. [...]". Eu só queria dizer que não tenho nada contra patricinhas, porque eu tenho umas primas, e uma ou outra amiga que são assim. Mas tem dois tipos, o suportável que é aquela menina fascinada por moda e amante de compras entre outras coisas, e aquela esnobe que acredita ser superior a todos. A Sakura quis dizer mais ou menos isso com essa frase.

Eu fiquei um pouco triste porque as reviews caíram, mas o número de "favoritos/alertas" aumentaram. Então eu resolvi fazer um acordo com você girls, eu posto o próximo capítulo quinta, mas só se eu atingir o número "8" de reviews. É pouca coisa até, não quero abusar logo de cara. Ahh eu não sei para vocês, mas essa fic estranhamente não aparece nas fics atualizadas do FF. o.O Se vocês quiserem fazer propaganda eu agradeceria. XD

Por hoje é só...

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! É, parece que a Sakura está começando a criar a própria personalidade sem "interferências externas"...é um processo bem demorado, mas talvez o Uchiha possa dar uma ajudinha quanto a isso...Nossa, acho que muitas pessoas fariam como a Sakura depois de ouvir algo parecido com o que o pai dela falou...situação difícil! Apesar de tudo, ela reconhece que também tem culpa pelo que aconteceu...Bom, people, mandem suas opiniões e digam o que estão achando...é realmente importante! Contamos com seus reviews!

Beijos

Bella

* * *

**Reviews são como absorventes, extremamente necessários.**

**Deixe a sua!**

**.**

**\o/**


	5. Minha Doce Tragédia

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**…**

**Minha Doce Tragédia**

**….**

_Quando se está chorando pelas lágrimas e gritos dos anjos, o melhor a se receber é um abraço caloroso. Mas caso você seja como eu, e não tem como conseguir isso, esconda-se debaixo das cobertas, e reze para tudo logo passar._

**…**

**18 de Julho de 2008**

**…**

Admito que nunca odiei tanto os causadores da minha popularidade na escola, e "fama" no mundo, como no dia de hoje. Não havia um lugar que eu fosse que não houvesse paparazzis tentando descobrir e especular sobre coisas inexistentes no incidente de ontem. Hinata ficou mais que agradecida quando os seguranças do hospital nos levaram até o carro. Assim que as portas foram fechadas ela tinha suspirado e deitado no meu colo, não estranhei quando ela fechou os olhos e pegou no sono.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos olhando os prédios altos de Tóquio pela janela. Era tudo tão moderno e bonito, haviam algumas poucas árvores pelas ruas contrastando com o mundo a sua volta. Era algo realmente lindo, e apesar de já ter saído do Japão, eu sabia que era naquela cidade extremamente bonita que eu iria me sentir confortável pelo resto da vida. Não sabia realmente o porquê, mas eu gostava de Tóquio. E acredite, havia muitos motivos para eu odiar a cidade.

- Hinata acorde, chegamos.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa, mas saiu do carro ainda escorada ao meu corpo. Caminhávamos juntas pela trilha de pedras brancas, meu olhar analisava a casa que há tanto tempo eu vivia. Três andares, branca, uma porta dupla de madeira antiga, as duas grandes janelas de vidro que ficavam de cada lado da casa, o enorme jardim com grama verde e canteiros de flores. Eu gostava da parte da frente da mansão, diferente do quintal, ali não havia acontecido nenhuma tentativa de homicídio.

Hinata parecia uma boneca de pano ao meu lado, estava sendo praticamente carregada por mim. Não que ela fosse muito pesada, apesar das curvas formosas de seu corpo, eu pesava alguns quilos a mais que ela.

Respirei fundo assim que abri a porta. Como eu imaginei meu pai estava sentado na sua poltrona de couro negro lendo o jornal, com um copo de wisky na mesa de centro. Ele fazia aquilo todo sábado pela manhã, apesar de estar praticamente na mesma posição de quando eu saí, não me surpreendi por isso, ele lia quase todos os jornais e revistas da cidade e ainda olhava as notícias sobre a empresa no seu computador, tudo para saber o que diziam sobre seus investimentos. De certa forma era assim que ele me controlava.

- Sakura. – Virei-me, encarando Tsunade. - Hinata está bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe mama, ela só está com sono. - Sorri levemente. - Você se importaria de me ajudar a levá-la para o meu quarto?

- Claro que não criança! - Disse.

- Sakura. – É, eu sabia que otou-san acabaria por me notar, infelizmente. - Fez o que eu disse?

- Não tive tempo para isso. - Minha voz saiu sem qualquer tipo de emoção. Aquilo me assustou, não havia respeito ou sequer medo em minhas palavras.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para isso. - Seus olhos me encaravam com imensa raiva.

- Desculpe pai, mas se me der licença vou para o meu quarto.

Não esperei sua resposta, somente olhei para a governanta que me fitava curiosa, e fiz sinal para que me ajudasse a levar a morena escada acima.

Quando Hinata deitou-se na cama, desejando um quase não audível "boa noite" - apesar de ser apenas onze horas da manhã – Tsunade estava parada ao meu lado, alisando-me meticulosamente. Cobri Hinata com o cobertor verde claro, vendo-a aconchegar-se mais a cama, abraçando infantilmente o travesseiro. Sorri com aquele gesto.

- O que aconteceu com você Sakura? – Virei-me para encará-la, vendo sua cabeça caída para o lado.

- Fora o que aconteceu ontem a noite, nada.- Dei de ombros sentando-me em um dos pufes espalhados pelo cômodo.

- Você está sem maquiagem, com roupa e cabelo de forma que você jamais usaria. Algo com toda certeza aconteceu.

- Eu apenas... Não sei dizer mama, acho que abri meus olhos para a realidade. Ao invés de viver em um mundo paralelo e cheio de fantasia. A forma que eu vi Naruto ontem me afetou. - Disse sinceramente.

- Você está bem com isso criança? - Ela sentou-se em um sofá no banco estofado que ficava bem abaixo da janela. - Só porque você acha que descobriu uma grande mudança na sua vida, não quer dizer que tem que deixar de fazer coisas que você gosta. Você sempre amou usar todos aqueles acessórios desde pequena, simplesmente parece que não é você que eu estou enxergando.

Ela estava certa. Pela manhã eu me vesti daquele jeito mais "desleixado" sem preocupar-me com minha aparência, mas agora eu queria passar um pouco depó compacto, hímel, lápis de olho, coisas que eu estava habituada. Por mais que eu quisesse mudar e criar uma personalidade própria, sem a influência dos meus pais, digo, sem ser a menina perfeita que eles querem que eu seja. Acima de tudo eu amava usar aqueles utensílios que no futuro farão mal para minha pele. Mas... A personalidade de cada um é moldada pelas coisas que viveu, e, de certa forma, por todos a sua volta.

Suspirei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. É, Tsunade estava completamente certa. Eu queria correr para o meu banheiro passar todas aquelas coisas no meu rosto. Somente para _me_ sentir bonita, como eu normalmente fazia. E aquele olhar analítico que ela lançava-me – cujo qual eu estava muito mais do que acostumada – mostrava-me que ela me entendia de certa forma.

- Mama, você conhece muito bem meus problemas com otou-san e okaa-san, acho que é a pessoa que melhor me conhece no mundo todo. E, eu não sei como explicar isso... Eu vi que muitas das minhas atitudes ao longo desses anos foram erradas... Mas...

- Seja mais clara.

- Quando eu vi todo aquele sangue, no momento em que eu encarei aquela garota com olhar raivoso apontando uma arma para o Naruto, aquele moleque sempre sorridente que eu conheço desde pirralha... A soma de tudo me fez pensar como eu estava sendo inútil, só fazendo compras, dever de casa e namorando.

- Ver sangue te fez mudar de ideia Sakura? - Um humor inexistente surgiu em sua voz.

- Parcialmente. Acredito que tenha sido todos os fatos ocorridos no dia. - Disse. - No momento em que eu comecei a mover-me tentando estancar o sangue e impedir que Naruto morresse, uma coisa mudou em mim. Eu senti-me extremamente contente quando o vi hoje no hospital, vivo. As peças que faltavam se encaixaram agora. Por isso estou tentando, por mais clichê que isso seja, ser uma pessoa melhor.

- Você parece ter amadurecido um pouco. - Tsunade falou séria, mas aos poucos um sorriso pequeno se formou em seu rosto. - Mas eu sei que deixar de fazer as coisas que você gosta não vai tornar-te uma boa pessoa. Apenas não desista de seus sonhos por uma causa que você ainda não conhece por inteira.

Eu assenti, sorrindo de leve para ela e encaminhando-me para o meu guarda-roupa. Às vezes eu ficava irritada pela forma que aquela loira _sempre_ estava certa. Ela só poderia ter uma bola de cristal, ou ver o futuro nas cartas de tarô para nunca errar. Se bem que quando se tratava de apostas e jogos de azar Tsunade _nunca_ saia ganhando.

- Sua mãe estava preocupada com você. - Comentou.

- Akane, preocupada _comigo_? - Olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Ela está bem por acaso? Ou bebeu muito ontem?

- Ela é sua mãe Sakura, é natural que se preocupe com você.

- Claro, como aquela vez em que eu passei dois dias sem dar sinal de vida e quando cheguei em casa ela sequer havia notado. – Agachei-me pegando uma blusa que havia caído no chão. - E você ouviu muito bem como ela apoiou Touya essa manhã. Mandando-me fazer uma cena dramática sobre os acontecimentos de ontem à noite.

Tsunade bufou, revirando os olhos. Ela se colocou de pé escorando-se na porta do meu guarda-roupa, onde eu procurava algo mais agradável para vestir. Eu sabia que ela estava observando-me, provavelmente pensando nas palavras corretas para me dizer, palavras que entrariam na minha cabeça. Olhei de soslaio para ela, vendo-a morder o lábio inferior.

Passei as mãos por meus cabelos, concentrando-me novamente no que iria vestir. Meus olhos pousaram na saia de pregas preta, que combinaria muito bem com meu _scarpin _preto e minha blusa de mangas longas lilás. Fitei minhas unhas, imaginando que cor iria combinar com o meu vestido para o baile de inverno.

- Você guarda muito rancor no seu coração, isso faz mal Sakura. - Tsunade disse. - Você sempre quis atenção dos seus pais, agora quando lhe digo que sua mãe está preocupada com você, sua reação é negativa. Às vezes você é muito confusa.

Ela não esperou que eu a respondesse, somente empurrou de leve meu ombro e caminhou devagar porta a fora. Droga, eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. Fazia minha cabeça girar e me dar vontade de bater em alguma coisa. Tsunade dizia as coisas tão na cara que por vezes era revoltante para mim. Mas ela estava certa dificilmente eu perdôo alguém.

O que eu podia fazer? Minha mãe nunca se importou comigo, quando eu saía com ela era só para mostrar para os outros o quão _boa mãe_ ela era (note o sarcasmo). Ela não podia ter mudado de uma hora para outra, e do nada ficar querendo saber de mim, e como eu estou. Aquilo me deixava fula! Akane sequer se importava com as traições do meu pai (porque ele deixava isso mais do que na cara), e fingia não saber desse fato. Acredito que desde que ela tivesse sua fortuna (sendo dinheiro dos meus avós ou do meu pai) ela sentir-se-ia mais que bem.

Sabe, minha vida só está piorando segundo após segundo, não estranharia se um raio caísse bem na minha cabeça. Daqui a pouco eu estaria louca. Primeiro Sasuke e eu nos dando bem, e isso já é como se animais falassem, eu tendo crises de bondade e consolando as pessoas. Era inacreditável! E me irritava, muito. Eu não tenho culpa de guardar rancor, foi assim que eu aprendi a ser, não era possível mudar isso com um estralar de dedos.

**…**

- Está sentindo-se melhor? - Perguntei assim que Hinata acordou.

- Hai. - Ela sentou-se na cama, pousando as mãos no rosto. - Só um pouco tonta.

- Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa. – Levantei-me da cama, estendendo a mão para ela. - Você deve estar morrendo de fome.

Durante a tarde, enquanto Hinata dormia, eu não parei quieta. A cabeleireira e a manicure que Akane contratou haviam vindo para me arrumar para o baile. Então meu cabelo e minhas unhas estavam prontos, somente faltava eu me vestir e me maquiar para a noite. Eu sabia que, por mais que eu tivesse aguardado esse evento por meses, não seria como sonhei, da forma que passei horas imaginando a perfeição.

Todo ano repórteres eram convidados para o baile de inverno, uma forma da escola mostrar como seus alunos eram civilizados e um dia seriam um dos grandes empresários do mundo. No entanto, devido ao que aconteceu ontem, os jornalistas não estariam interessados em saber como passamos o ano nos preparando e estudando muito, ou como as garotas estavam bonitas nos seus trajes de gala. Eles somente se preocupariam em tirar informações sobre os herdeiros das empresas H&U: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke e eu. Acredite, eu tinha certeza que muitas mentiras seriam ditas por boa parte da escola.

O silêncio preenchia a casa toda, meu pai estava no escritório, minha mãe na casa de Naruto, prestando consolo a Kushina-san. Sendo que boa parte dos empregados estavam de folga, menos os seguranças, é claro. A casa estava mais sombria que o normal, mesmo as paredes pintadas de um amarelo claro e os quadros de flores pareciam ocultar-se na escuridão. Era estranho ver o lugar que eu cresci e me sentia protegida, tão distante do que era antes. Chegava a ser assustador.

- Que horas são, Sakura-chan? - Hinata perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Quinze para as sete. - A respondi enquanto entrávamos na cozinha. - O que quer comer?

- Não sei, qualquer coisa, desde que seja salgada.

- Que tal yakisoba, seu preferido, não é?

Ela apenas sorriu levemente e assentiu para mim, indo sentar-se à mesa. Hinata estava notavelmente abatida. Não deveria ser grande surpresa já que ela sempre gostou do Naruto e ele estava no hospital. Fiquei feliz ao saber que ele não tinha entrado em coma ou coisa do tipo. Aquele garoto era feito de aço, não entendia muito bem como ele já estava visivelmente melhor, sendo que na noite anterior seu sangue espalhava-se por todos os lugares.

Servi uma boa porção em um prato, colocando-o no microondas. Abri a geladeira, pegando duas latas de refrigerante e as depositando sobre a mesa, junto com dois copos e pratos de vidro. Caminhei até Hinata, entregando-lhe o yakisoba. Seus olhos estavam tristes, e ela comia lentamente o macarrão.

- Hei, quer desabafar agora? - Falei tocando sua mão estendida sobre a mesa.

- Não quero te incomodar com coisas idiotas. - Murmurou.

- Você sabe muito bem que se eu não quisesse te ajudar não me disponibilizaria para isso.

- Obrigada. - Suspirou.

- Não há de quê. - Eu disse. - Agora, diga-me, por que... Bem, Sasame fez aquilo ontem?

Eu não sabia se havia usado as palavras certas, mas sabia que elas tinham mexido com Hinata. Talvez só o fato de lembrar-se da garota já mexesse com ela, eu tinha certeza que Tayuya despejando o que quer que fosse hoje pela manhã havia apenas piorado ainda mais a situação.

- Você sabe o quanto eu gosto do Naruto-kun. - Seus olhos miravam a mesa. - Bom, ele tinha tentado algo comigo, mas eu estava hesitante porque... Por mais que eu gostasse dele eu não queria me machucar, Naruto-kun não é nenhum santo. Eu o conheço desde pequena, sei como ele age com as mulheres.

- Eu nunca esperaria isso de você. - Fui sincera. - Para mim era mais provável que você se jogasse nos braços dele.

- Eu sei. Depois que eu disse aquilo para ele, Naruto falou que gostava de mim, senão, não teria insistido. - Ela olhou para mim com os olhos marejados. - Foi aí que Sasame apareceu. Ela começou a gritar comigo, chamando-me de diversas coisas por roubar o namorado dela. Eu senti-me a maior traidora, Sakura-chan.

Pousei meus olhos nos seus, ali havia angústia, culpa e tristeza. Hinata estava sofrendo seriamente. Levantei da cadeira, sentando ao lado dela. Meus braços se abriram, permitindo que ela se escorasse no meu corpo e chorasse mais uma vez.

- Não foi culpa sua. - Falei acariciando seus cabelos. - Você optou por ficar com quem você gosta, não podia deixar sua felicidade ir embora por causa de uma garota. Hinata, você não sabia que ela cometeria aquela loucura, fez o correto em ficar com Naruto.

- E-eu me si-sinto mal por ca-causa disso. - Disse soluçando.

- Respire fundo. - Ordenei. – Acalme-se e me conte aos poucos o que aconteceu.

- Depois... Depois que Naruto-kun foi conversar com ela, eu não o vi mais. - Falou um pouco mais calma. - Quando o vi na festa, ele estava com a mesma roupa de antes. Eu... Eu apenas não entendi porque ela o levou até ali.

- Acho que para que você pudesse ver o espetáculo que ela queria dar. - Escorei meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça. - Não vou te dizer que não fiquei chocada com o que vi Hinata, porque seria uma grande mentira. Mas, nós somos humanos e temos uma vida curta, acredito que tanto eu quanto você deveríamos tentar esquecer isso. Não é o tipo de memória que eu contaria para os meus netos um dia. Pense em como você gosta do Naruto, não sei essas coisas de filme sabe, só siga em frente.

Ela não disse nada, apenas ergueu os olhos para mim e sorriu minimamente, dando-me um beijo na bochecha e sussurrando um "obrigada". A vi passar a mão pelo rosto secando os restinhos de lágrimas, em seguida prendendo seu cabelo habilmente em um coque. As olheiras estavam destacadas em baixo dos seus olhos perolados, eu senti que minhas palavras a ajudaram um pouco, mas não o suficiente. Ela se concentrava para não chorar novamente, e eu não a culpava por isso.

- Desculpe-me Sakura-chan, mas não consigo imaginar-me no meio daquelas pessoas que a cada minuto vão me interrogar sobre Naruto-kun, e eu quero muito ficar no hospital ao lado dele. - Disse depois de alguns minutos.

- Tudo bem. - Bufei, desistindo de convencê-la. - Olha aqui, se você não quer ir tudo bem, mas não vá para o hospital, mas sim para casa. Você não dormiu muita coisa e sua mãe deve estar preocupada com você. Eu peço para o motorista te deixar em casa.

- Mas Sakura-chan...

- Hinata, não teime comigo. - Disse séria. - Tanto eu quanto você sabemos quem está certa.

**...**

Passei os dedos pelos meus cabelos fitando-me no espelho enorme que ficava na sala de estar. Eu não estava mais gostando do que vestia, não conseguia entender como havia me apaixonado por aquele vestido dias atrás. Parecia que tudo havia perdido a graça de repente, nada parecia me agradar.

Fechei os olhos, deslizando os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo. Tudo estava tão diferente, eu sentia-me em um mundo diferente. Olhei para o vestido rosa champanhe que ia até os meus joelhos, suas mangas deslizando até meus cotovelos, o delicado desenho de flores nas bordas da saia e ombros. A sombra de olho branca e as bochechas rosadas combinando com o batom neutro deixavam a maquiagem sutil. Era como se eu estivesse vendo uma princesa pronta para encontrar seu príncipe. E eu realmente odiei aquilo.

Meus cabelos estavam soltos e extremamente cacheados, todo aquele visual era resultado de uma tarde com tratamento digno de um salão de beleza. Eu sentia como se fosse a última vez que eu me vestiria assim, porque eu nunca usava algo que me irritava, como acontecia no momento.

Suspirei, sentando-me em um dos sofás da sala. Eu estava ansiosa, e não sabia dizer se naquele momento isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Olhei novamente para o relógio, vendo que Sasori estava meia hora atrasado, nós havíamos combinado de sair um pouco antes para beber ou comer alguma coisa, mas até então ele não tinha aparecido.

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda Sakura? - Levantei meus olhos para encarar minha mãe parada no arco da porta. - Você já deveria ter ido para o baile.

- Sasori ainda não chegou. - Disse simplesmente.

Akane colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo castanho atrás da orelha, jogando a bolsa preta em cima do sofá oposto ao meu. Ela me fitava com seus olhos pretos e penetrantes, às vezes eu me perguntava se era realmente filha dela, nós não tínhamos nada de parecido, fisicamente falando. Olhei para sua blusa vermelha de mangas compridas, que ela usava por baixo do seu blazer preto, que combinava perfeitamente com a calça social. Chegava até parecer uma mulher de negócios.

Okaa-san caminhou a passos lentos até mim, sentando-se ao meu lado. Ambas ficamos em silêncio, apenas observando o nada. Repentinamente minha conversa com Tsunade veio a minha cabeça. Seria mesmo verdade que minha mãe estava preocupada comigo, depois de tantos anos. Aquele pensamento fazia minha cabeça latejar. E somado ao atraso de Sasori, acabava me causando uma grande enxaqueca.

- Sakura. - Akane me chamou, tocando meu ombro.

- Sim? - Perguntei, virando a cabeça para encará-la.

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você lidar com o que aconteceu ontem, mas... Eu só queria que soubesse que eu estarei do seu lado para te apoiar quando precisar.

- Por que está se importando com isso? - Falei da forma mais natural possível. - Não estendo essa sua mudança.

- Não é bem assim. - Negou. - Eu sempre me preocupo com você.

- Não é o que parece. - Desviei meus olhos novamente dos seus, voltando a fitar minhas mãos que pousavam sobre meu colo. - Admita, você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim. Geralmente é com isso que as mães se preocupam, em conhecer seus filhos.

- Talvez eu tenha estado um pouco afastada nos últimos tempos.

- Você quer dizer anos, não é? - Falei sarcástica. - Aparência perfeita é o que mais importa na sua vida.

- Não fale assim comigo. - Ela me olhou com mágoa nos olhos. - Eu cometi muitos erros Sakura, e estou tentando corrigi-los a partir de você. Acho que eu me prendi demais ao fato de ter casado sem amor, apenas por ordem do meu pai e ter perdido minha pureza com um homem que eu não amava, todos os meus sonhos foram embora. Eu desisti totalmente deles quando descobri estar grávida de você, como se a culpa fosse sua, não minha.

- Como é gratificante saber que a desgraça da minha mãe foi causada por mim. - Sorri irônica.

- Eu estive sempre errada Sakura, e eu lhe peço desculpas por isso. - Fitei seus olhos, vendo que estavam marejados. - Ontem eu pensei que iria te perder, e vi que eu nunca teria sabido quem minha filha era.

Eu não lhe respondi, não sabia o que dizer. Por mais que eu quisesse seguir com o meu plano de ser uma pessoa melhor, eu não poderia dizer que a perdoava por todos os meus dezessete anos de abandono, se realmente não sentisse isso. Porque sempre quando eu precisei de uma mãe ao meu lado ela nunca esteve ali, e isso me magoou profundamente. Olhando as coisas agora, eu jamais tive uma família de verdade, somente uma superficial.

Quando eu chorava sozinha no meu quarto por causa dos trovões à noite, ninguém ia me acudir dizendo que passaria, ou me contando que as gotas de chuva eram lágrimas dos anjos que choravam pela humanidade. Minha infância sempre foi solitária, com constantes trocas de babás. Eu tinha começado a me prender em um mundo que não existia, onde tudo era perfeito, e eu tinha pessoas que podia contar. Mesmo que bem lá no fundo eu soubesse que era mentira. Eu estava sozinha.

O engraçado era que até a porcaria do Uchiha me conhecia melhor que a minha própria mãe. Eu sempre quis uma mãe como Mikoto ou Kushina, aquelas do tipo que sempre estariam do seu lado, e lhe xingariam por manchar o tapete da sala, ou correr nas escadas. É... Acho que eu sempre fui uma criança conturbada. Com uma vida cheia de tragédias. De ser ignorada em casa a apanhar de garotas na escola. Não era atoa que eu me transformei nessa pessoa fria e sem real personalidade.

- Não vou dizer que te perdôo, porque eu ainda sinto muita mágoa sobre o passado. - Falei olhando fixamente para os seus olhos. - Mas se você, não sei, quiser começar a ter uma amizade comigo e me conhecer melhor, eu não vou te negar isso.

Eu vi que ela acrescentaria alguma coisa, e eu realmente não queria ouvir. Agradeci aos céus quando a campainha tocou. Levantei-me rapidamente pegando minha bolsa que estava sobre a mesa de centro. Dei-lhe um aceno de adeus e parti em direção a porta. Lá no fundo eu sentia-me culpada, mas sabia que se ficasse ali ouvindo suas palavras eu acabaria por desabar em lágrimas, e eu já estava cansada de chorar.

Parei em frente à porta. Respirando fundo, girei a maçaneta. Meus pés enraizaram-se no chão, enquanto eu fitava o homem bonito usando um _Hugo Boss,_ os cabelos da forma habitual – extremamente bagunçados – um olhar analítico no rosto, fitando-me da cabeça aos pés. Realmente não era a pessoa que eu esperava. Mas acredito que os dois deveriam estar igualmente bonitos.

- Pronta para ir ao baile rosada?

- Será um prazer. - Retribui o seu sorriso, pegando a sua mão e caminhando para fora da casa.

É aquela noite sem dúvida seria muito interessante.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oiie minhas gatinhas & gatinho. Kkkk Foda isso, tem um cara lendo as minhas fics. *-*

Eu sei que prometi que postaria na quinta-feira, mas houve alguns imprevistos como deveres escolares e duas provas nessa próxima semana, assim com a entrega de uns três trabalhos acabaram por me atrasar. E também admito que reescrevi esse capitulo umas duas vezes. Posso dizer que eu simplesmente amei o resultado, modéstia parte. ;p

Vocês descobriram um pouco sobre o motivo da Sasame ter tido um surto de loucura. Mas a Hinata não contou tudo para Sakura, há muitas coisas por trás disso. Muhahahaha! #fail

A 'luh-chan, assim como alguns de vocês tinham me perguntado sobre as idades. Então a Sakura tem dezessete, e o resto está fazendo dezoito nesse ano da fic. Como podem ter notado vai ser uma "Long-Fic". A minha primeira nesse estilo. Então podem ter certeza, que por mim vocês vão se surpreender muito a cada capitulo.

Falando nisso, próximo capitulo é o baile. Grandes emoções os aguardam. Muahahaha! #fail²

**Review: (O restante foi respondido por MP)**

**Vivian-san:** Pois é gatinha, as ruivas são pirigosas e do mal, eu digo isso porque uma das minhas amigas é assim. Kakak #brinks. A Tayuya bateu no Sasuke, fiquei tri indignada também, mas ele deve ter dito alguma coisa, só pode. u.u No primeiro capitulo eu não deixei bem claro que a Sakura era namorada do Sasori, acho que dei mais a entender que eles só se davam uns pegas... É eu sei, as vezes é um saco escrever uma review, mas apesar de tudo eu sempre mando. Porque quando você escreve vê como é desanimador não receber nenhuma. Espero que você tenha gostado gatinha. O próximo capitulo já está meio encaminhado.

**Pricililica:** Aiii gatinha, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Eu faço o meu possível para as coisas ficarem bem realistas. E ai o que achou desse capitulo?

**Taiih:** Gatinha se você gostou dessa Sakura deve ser como eu. Sério eu adoro histórias com garotas determinadas que fazem o que elas querem e não ficam só se lamentando por causa de caras. E saber que você que parece gostar desse tipo de Sakura, acabou por gostar da fic já me alegra muito. XD Aii o Sasuke é demais, ao longo da fic você vai ver as coisas que ele vai aprontar, tipo sobre as drogas como ele tinha dito no capitulo anterior, ele achava que a Sakura ia acabar se viciando muito fácil, por isso não deu nada desse tipo para ela. Posso te dizer que as partes calientes não estão muito longes, e quando elas chegarem não vão mais querer ir embora kkk #ero' kkk Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.

**Letyy-chan:** Que bom que gostou gatinha, a Sakura finalmente tá tomando semancol kkk E a cada capitulo eu espero que ela se toque mais da realidade. E aí o que você achou desse capitulo?

**Deiah:** Nossa gatinha, fiquei até constrangida agora com tantos elogios. *-* Muito obrigada mesmo. Bem, eu queria fazer uma Sakura diferente, nada de só correr atrás do Sasuke e se lamentar colocando a culpa nos seus ombros. Por mais que eu goste dessa Sakura mudar de vez em quando é bom xD É o Sasuke só tá tentando a Sakura, primeiro no banheiro agora no hospital, mas espera só para ver quando ela se deixar levar. Kkk Ninguém vai segurar essa rapariga. Gatinha, eu amoo review enormes, e se você se sentir na vontade de demonstrar sua satisfação eu ficaria mais do que feliz com isso! Eu te entendo, eu também odeio quando as fics que eu gosto dificilmente são atualizadas, por isso que eu tento atualizar as minhas pelos menos duas vezes por semana. Mas e aí my cat, o que achou desse capitulo?

Por hoje é só my cats, bom eu sei que demorei um pouco mais que o combinado. Mas, por favor, vamos continuar colaborando com as reviews porque a cada dia que eu entro tem mais "favoritos/alertas" no meu e-mail para essa fic. Fora as pessoas que visitam a pagina. Então já aviso, só vou atualizar quando tiver "**10**" reviews.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b**

People! Muitos acontecimentos no capítulo...é, parece que a Tsunade sempre tem razão... menos nos jogos, como disse a Sakura...rsrsrsrs! Confesso que estou amando a mudança da Sakura...a garota tem muita determinação e acho que ainda há muitas coisas para nos mostrar...afinal ela está começando a revelar-se (até pra ela mesma!). Humm, perdoar nunca é fácil...mas faz parte do amadurecimento...

Ahhhh, estou super ansiosa pelo baile e a chegada da Sakura e do Sasuke na festa...então, mandem reviews que vai ajudar o capítulo a sair mais rápido!

Beijos

Bella


	6. Durante a Madrugada

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capitulo Seis**

**….**

**Durante a Madrugada**

**…**

_O baile de inverno é considerado a época em que os corações batem mais forte. Caso você esteja dançando com um príncipe encantado, aqui vai um conselho: A hora chegou, sorria, dance e não chore. Por que em algum momento à noite acaba._

**…**

**18 e 19 de Julho de 2008**

**…**

Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto todas aquelas pessoas me chamavam e gritavam meu nome junto do de Sasuke, para que assim conseguissem descobrir algo. Mas isso dependia da pessoa, porque houveram perguntas como: se estávamos juntos de novo, se Naruto estava bem, como tínhamos nos sentido na noite anterior... Era exaustivo só de escutar.

Apesar de todos aqueles flashes eu me mantinha de queixo erguido, sem saber necessariamente o porquê disto. Parecia que não era eu ali, nunca estive tão insegura na minha vida toda. Chegava a ser constrangedor. Haruno Sakura que viveu com fotógrafos ao seu redor não estava ali, era como se eu estivesse sendo confundida com alguma celebridade, por mais que fosse entusiasmante eu não me sentia bem com isso.

Sasuke e eu estávamos de braços dados, entrando no enorme salão azul e branco. Eu me sentia um tanto nervosa, porque já sabia que logo viriam me perguntar sobre o ocorrido de antes. O Uchiha encarou-me de canto, de forma que dissesse para eu me acalmar. Eu sorri o máximo que pude, erguendo minha cabeça e caminhando a passos lentos para o centro do salão.

Bem... Eu não sabia o que faria com Sasori se o visse. Pois eu tinha certeza que ele aprontou alguma coisa. Seja o que for, eu o ignoraria. Se Sasuke não tivesse ido a minha casa – porque eu não tinha o avisado que Hinata não iria ao baile - com toda certeza eu ficaria como uma palhaça o esperando pelo resto da noite.

O Uchiha levou-me até uma mesa mais afastada, onde eu pude ver Hyuuga Neji e Sabaku no Gaara, ambos nos olhando com imensa curiosidade (todos ali faziam isso). Claro, do nada o gato e o rato estavam se dando bem. Eu havia trocado no máximo meia dúzia de palavras com aqueles dois nos últimos anos, mas era melhor que fossem eles na mesa do que as vadias ruivas, seria estranho, mas muito mais confortável.

- Boa noite. - Os saldei sentando-me ao lado de Sasuke.

- Haruno. - Neji me cumprimentou ao mesmo tempo em que Gaara me dirigia um aceno. - Hinata pediu para lhe avisar que ela chegou bem em casa.

- É bom saber. - Sorri levemente a suas palavras. - Então rapazes, onde estão as suas acompanhantes?

Eles se entreolharam, dando de ombro em seguida. É pelo visto Sasuke não seria o único a vir sozinho. Homens às vezes eram tão esquisitos. Ambos conseguiriam a garota que quisessem, muitas perguntaram por diversas vezes se eu poderia ajudá-las sobre isso, elas brigavam no banheiro feminino por esses caras. E os três machos simplesmente vieram sozinhos, quer dizer, tecnicamente Sasuke veio comigo...?

Virei-me vendo os três começarem a conversar, meus ouvidos captaram nomes conhecidos. Música era o assunto da conversa, e modéstia parte, esse era um assunto que eu entendia bastante. Principalmente do estilo favorito deles.

_- Guns _é muito melhor que essas porcarias que você escuta Uchiha. - Gaara disse. - O _John Frusciate_ não se compara ao _Slash_, não existe guitarrista que se compare.

- Agora eu tenho que discordar de você. - Neji falou. - Apesar de eu gostar do _Slash_ e do _John_, mas o _Jimmy Page_ é insuperável, olha a forma que ele tocava no _Led_.

Pelo visto eles estavam discutindo sobre o melhor guitarrista de todos os tempos. Gaara alegava ser o Slash, o guitarrista do Guns and Roses. Neji dizia ser o Jimmy Page, do Led Zeppelin e, se não me engano, Sasuke dizia ser o John Frusciante, do Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Posso até admirar e gostar de todas aquelas bandas, mas todos eles estavam enganados.

- Vocês só estão pensando nos caras. - Falei, fazendo com que eles prestassem atenção em mim. - Joan Jett, é muito melhor que qualquer um desses. As músicas dela são tocantes e falam de diversos tipos de coisa. Abriu sua própria gravadora, regravou _I Love Rock And Roll_ do _Alan Merrill_, fazendo ficar em número um durante três meses em diversas rádios. Fora é claro de ter montado a primeira banda de rock feminino, as The Runaways.

Silêncio. Gaara e Neji me olhavam chocados, do modo deles é claro, o que era um mínimo arregalar de olhos. Já Sasuke... Bem, ele estava surpreso, mas não por eu saber essas coisas, mas sim por tocar no assunto. Pois é, quem diria que _eu,_ uma adoradora de moda e com todas as minhas imensas qualidades saberia algo sobre o assunto preferido deles. Sakura 1 X 0 Garotos. Sorri de canto os vendo voltarem para realidade. Eu realmente queria saber o que eles diriam.

- Tudo bem que a Joan Jett pode ser "fodástica", mas ela não se compara ao Alan Merrill. Eu preferia a versão original. - Neji foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Na real, o melhor de todos é o Jimi Hendrix. - Sasuke falou, fazendo todos concordarem.

- Você é mesmo Haruno Sakura? - Gaara perguntou irônico. - Seu departamento não deveria ser no mundo cor-de-rosa?

- Desculpe querido. - Sorri sarcástica. - Sempre fui feminista, e por causa disso acabei conhecendo algumas mulheres do rock. O que me fez gostar bastante do estilo musical.

- Hn. - Sasuke lançou-me um olhar desafiador. – Diga-me cinco músicas do Kurt Cobain, sem contar _Smell Like Teen Spirit._

- Ok. - Dei de ombros, fácil de mais. - _Polly_, foi uma música do álbum _Nevermind_, Kurt escreveu porque ficou impressionado com uma notícia sobre seqüestro. Outras são_ You know you're right_, _In Bloom, About a Girl_ e _Blew._ Se você quiser te digo a discografia inteira.

Eles sorriram para mim, com aquele olhar de caras. Sabe, eu sempre achei legal nos filmes quando tinha uma garota bonita que se dava bem com os garotos, mostrando que podia ter beleza e cérebro ao mesmo tempo. Foi engraçado esse momento, pareceu que eu estava vivendo algum dos meus filmes preferidos, ou escutando/assistindo o clipe de _Sk8er Boy_ da Avril Lavigne.

Quando eu pensei que teria uma noite divertida, conversando com aqueles garotos, os três pares de olhos pousaram em algo atrás de mim. Observei seus rostos a minha frente, todos demonstrando a mesma coisa: desgosto. Curiosa, virei meu corpo para ver o que tanto os irritava. Por um momento parei, analisando as paredes brancas do salão, com balões decorativos em forma de flocos de neve, as mesas com toalhas azuis, a esfera de luzes no teto. Tudo parecia aconchegante, assim como eu tinha planejado por meses. Mas não era para o salão em si que eles estavam encarando.

Ele estava vindo em nossa direção, vestindo um lindo terno preto, os cabelos caindo sobre seus olhos, fazendo com que ele os jogasse para trás. Seus passos eram rápidos, longos e assustadores. Seus olhos castanhos queimavam-me, mas não da forma que eu gostava. Logo atrás dele estavam algumas garotas do time de líderes de torcidas, e jogadores da equipe de futebol americano. Somente esperando o circo ser armado.

Automaticamente coloquei-me de pé, assim como os três rapazes ao meu lado, todos em posição defensiva. Eu não entendi o motivo daquilo. Não sabia a razão de suas ações. Ele sempre me ligava, todos os dias, e sequer retornou minhas chamadas. Imaginei que ao assistir o noticiário ele ficaria preocupado comigo, indo a minha casa ver como eu estava. Sasori era meu namorado, tecnicamente seria a pessoa que me daria apoio quando eu estivesse mal, e me abraçaria sem eu sequer pedir. Não uma máquina de ódio que praticamente corria até mim.

Notei Sasuke, Neji e Gaara, se posicionarem ao meu lado, como guarda-costas. Aquilo pareceu apenas deixar o ruivo com mais raiva. Tremi. Completamente confusa, sem entender o que acontecia diante dos meus olhos. Diferente de ontem a noite, eu não estava com medo de que algo me acontecesse fisicamente e acabasse deixando uma enorme ferida em meu corpo. Ali pelo menos eu soube que se ouvisse barulhos de tiros deveria me jogar no chão. Já agora, eu me sentia perdida, sem noção alguma de direção ou sentido. Da qual era a causa de tamanha fúria.

- Saiam da minha frente, o assunto não é com vocês. - Ouvi a voz de Sasori esbravejar. Apesar de ele estar falando com os garotos, seus olhos não saiam de cima de mim. - Agora.

- Se você pensa... - Neji começou a falar, mas eu o cortei.

- Tudo bem. - Disse tocando seu ombro. - Deixem-me resolver isso.

Relutantes, eles afastaram-se alguns passos, assim como os curiosos a nossa volta. Senti Sasori agarrar meu braço com força, me levando para um lugar mais isolado. Pelo canto dos olhos notei os meus três acompanhantes não desviarem os olhos de mim. Tentei soltar-me, mas foi em vão, Sasori era um troglodita com tamanha força. Eu cravei minhas unhas em seus antebraços, mas nem assim ele me soltou. Eu estava começando a ficar com mais medo.

Sasori me empurrou com força, fazendo-me bater dolorosamente de encontro a parede gelada. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos com imensa raiva, estralando os dedos brutalmente logo depois. Veio em minha direção, fazendo com que eu me afastasse, ele segurou meu rosto com força, colocando-se a minha frente, de forma que as pessoas que nos assistiam não pudessem o enxergar.

- Você é a maior vadia que eu conheço. - Rosnou, apertando sua mão esquerda em punho, enquanto a direita segurava meu rosto.

Arregalei os olhos com tal ato. O empurrei com uma força que eu não sabia ter no meu corpo, fazendo o possível para me estabilizar em meus pés. Ele foi rápido, pegando meus pulsos e me forçando a ficar com as costas coladas na parede, de forma que meus braços ficassem ao lado de meu corpo. O chutei da melhor forma que pude, mas era um tanto inútil por causa do vestido.

- Pare quieta! - Praguejou.

- O que te dá direito de tentar me bater e me ofender, seu crápula? - Gritei.

- Você ainda tem a coragem de se fazer de inocente. - Falou incrédulo. - Eu me deixei enganar por você durante muito tempo, mas agora você vai me pagar.

- Se você não quer morrer por sentença de morte, sugiro que me solte. - Eu disse com uma seriedade e confiança que não possuía no momento, eu estava temendo o pior. - Diga-me ao menos o que eu fiz para você se tornar esse monstro comigo!

- Sua atuação não está funcionando comigo Sakura. - Ele apertou meus pulsos mais forte, aquilo já tinha passado de um simples incômodo. - Mas só para refrescar sua memória... Eu sei tudo sobre você e o Uchiha, acompanho o noticiário, sabia.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. - Falei tentando esconder a mágoa em minha voz. - Sasuke é só meu... amigo, ele ficou do meu lado ontem e hoje, quando coisas ruins aconteceram com pessoas próximas a mim. E meu _namorado_ não ligou nem um pouco para isso.

Aquilo já havia ido longe demais, e eu estava me estressando comigo mesma. Eu jamais tinha visto Sasori daquela forma, tão arrogante e bruto. Perguntei-me onde estava o cara que eu havia me apaixonado, com seu sorriso caloroso e mãos divinas? Agora parecia como se tudo fizesse parte de um sonho distante, que acabou se transformando em um grande pesadelo. Chegava a ser irônica a forma que eu achava minha vida perfeita, agora ela estava desabando sobre minhas costas.

- Não acredito em você. - Sua mandíbula trancou. - Você vai pagar por isso.

- O que vai fazer, me bater? - Sorri sarcástica. - Pegue toda essa sua arrogância e maldita ignorância e enfie bem no meio do seu...

- Agora você está se mostrando realmente. - Novamente ele segurou meu rosto, eu estava realmente preocupada, com toda certeza amanhã eu estaria cheia de hematomas. - Não entendo como caí nos seus joguinhos por tanto tempo.

O encarei fixamente, tentando mostrar toda a raiva que eu sentia por ele no momento. Com que espécie de maníaco psicopata eu acabei por me envolver? Sasori era o melhor jogador de futebol americano, suas notas eram perfeitas, ele amava arte, deveria ser o homem perfeito para mim. Não um troglodita, estúpido! Onde diabos eu havia enfiado minha cabeça? Agora ali estava eu, prensada contra uma parede esperando levar uma grande surra.

- Sabe Sasori... - Falei o fitando com desgosto. - Eu nunca te traí... Mas deveria tê-lo feito, só assim eu teria descoberto essa sua personalidade abominável.

Ele trincou ainda mais a mandíbula, franzindo o cenho. Eu estava muito puta! A ira alastrou meu corpo, substituindo todo aquele temor. Como um dia eu pude gostar dele? Como eu ainda posso _gostar _dele? Deixar meu cabelo crescer, minhas unhas bonitas, usar roupas mais justas, tudo por causa desse maldito cara! Se eu sou uma coisa, é vingativa, e ele iria me pagar por me fazer passar um fiasco daquele calibre na _minha_ maior comemoração do ano. O Baile de Inverno, a última celebração do ano escolar, que marcava definitivamente o final das aulas. E já que tínhamos uma grande platéia nos assistindo, eu faria a melhor coisa que sei fazer: atuar.

- Quer saber querido. - Olhei-o com falsa pena. - Eu sequer sei porque aceitei namorar com você. Porque Sasori, acredite em mim, você é o homem mais sem graças e sem escrúpulos que eu já conheci. Não sabe beijar, nunca me deixou excitada, sua voz é irritante, e não sabe combinar roupas ou assessórios. Suas esculturas são terríveis. E você brinca de bonecas com aquelas suas malditas marionetes. Quer saber? Dane-se o que você pensa de mim. Porque eu não me importo com você!

Tudo bem, sei que me equivoquei, e não tenho ideia de onde aquelas palavras surgiram, mas sei que não foi o suficiente para descontar toda minha raiva. E aquilo só o fez ficar mais irado e vermelho, só que desta vez de vergonha. Risos preenchiam o salão, imagino como seria se pudessem ouvir a conversa, ao invés de somente assistir, as pessoas dificilmente conseguiriam nos escutar com a música alta.

Ótimo! Tenho certeza que esse meu pequeno/grande discurso vai estar estampado na primeira página de toda e qualquer revista de fofoca desse mundo. Isso não era dúvida, por toda minha vida eles esperavam que eu – a _Miss Perfeição_ como já haviam me chamado – cometesse um deslize. E por mais contraditório que fosse, eu mesma estragando minha própria imagem, eu me sentia **muito**contente com isso.

Aquela era apenas uma parte de minha consciência, porque os outros 50% de mim sabiam que horas mais tarde eu estaria chorando por alguém que – como Tsunade sempre me dizia quando isso ocorria – não me merecia. Talvez o ruivo a minha frente esteja se mostrando um idiota, mas eu ainda conseguia ver as coisas boas nele. A forma que ele sempre sorria, como era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que sabia quando eu estava triste, a forma selvagem e calorosa que ele me beijava. Era tudo tão maravilhoso, quando eu estava com ele isso me fazia esquecer ainda mais meus problemas. Mas, por enquanto, eu ignoraria esse lado.

Não era esse Sasori que eu estava vendo agora, o amável, gostoso e descolado. Era o troglodita que estava me acusando de algo que eu não tinha feito. O cara que me olhava com uma raiva descrente e que tinha levantado a mão para mim por mais de uma vez só naquela noite. Que me acusava e não acreditava em minhas palavras. Sem dúvida não era esse tipo de relacionamento que eu quero para mim.

Ele se aproximou mais ainda, prensando meu corpo contra a parede de uma forma violenta. Tentei me mexer mais era praticamente impossível. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, pousando a boca em minha orelha. Não tive culpa do maldito arrepio que preencheu meu corpo. Sasori pousou as mãos em meus ombros e disse cruelmente no meu ouvido:

- Você vai pagar. - Pousou dramaticamente. - Só aguarde.

Então ele me soltou, virando as costas para mim e saiu andando em direção ao um pequeno grupo de pessoas. Todos me olhavam, e pela segunda vez na minha vida (a primeira foi ontem) eu não sabia o que fazer. Para onde correr? Para _quem_ correr? Bem, sem dúvida aquele baile não estava sendo o sonho que eu imaginei que seria. Onde eu idealizei que houvesse perfeição só havia _imperfeição_.

Olhei uma mão esticada em minha direção. Meus olhos percorreram o cara que me olhava atentamente. É o mundo era estranho e irônico. Jamais pensei que com mudanças acontecendo em um só dia eu sentiria confiança e conforto ao lado daquele lindo imprestável. Pousei minha mão sobre a de Sasuke, caminhando lentamente ao encontro dele. Inegável lembrar que antes eu gostava dele, era engraçado pensar nisso ainda mais agora que ele parecia um príncipe encantado, não sendo o que eu queria no momento.

- Mais tarde vamos sair para beber. - Sasuke comentou enquanto me arrastava para a pista de dança. - Caso você queira ir também.

- Seria um prazer. - Sorri de canto, vendo o dar de ombros.

Notei aquela suave música romântica preencher meus ouvidos. Sem dúvida quando eu a adicionei na lista do baile tinha imaginado que a dançaria junto de Sasori, não de Sasuke. Novas ideias surgiam em minha mente perturbada a cada instante, e por mais que eu tenha ficado mal por causa do Sasori, eu queria esquecer isso. Talvez eu tenha gostado dele, mas gostar e amar são duas coisas diferentes, e creio que rapidamente eu iria esquecê-lo, pelo menos é isso que espero.

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Sasuke, vendo que nós dois estávamos afastados da maior parte dos casais dançando sobre as fracas luzes. Respirei fundo, fechando meus olhos. Uma única lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos.

A quem eu queria enganar? Eu sabia que iria sofrer vendo aquele imbecil andar com outras garotas apenas para me provocar, mas eu iria esquecê-lo, ou não me chamo Haruno Sakura! Se eu estava conseguindo me livrar das ideias dos meus pais aos poucos, mas ainda sim conseguindo, eu também me desprenderia da ideia de ser perfeita para um cara. Onde estava todo meu feminismo? Ele não podia simplesmente desaparecer.

…

- Onde vocês pretendem ir Sasuke? - Perguntei enquanto nos dirigíamos para as portas de saída. Apesar de só ser uma da manhã, e a festa estar no seu auge, eu não quis ficar ali. Quando algo não me alegrava não adiantava insistir.

- No Masmorra.

- Aquele bar no centro de Suna? - Ele assentiu. - Não acho que seria legal eu ir com esse vestido para lá.

- O que está vestindo por baixo disso Sakura? - Arregalei os olhos pela forma tão natural que ele disse.

- Isso é pergunta que se faça. - Dei um tapa leve em seu ombro.

- Esqueça. - Ele revirou os olhos e abriu o porta-malas de seu carro, me jogando um pedaço de pano preto. - Vista isso.

- Olhei para a camiseta de mangas curtas preta, com o símbolo da anarquia estampado em branco bem na frente. Dei de ombros, provavelmente aquilo ficaria um vestido em mim, mas seria bem melhor do que o que eu usava no momento. Olhei do Uchiha para a camiseta, sorrindo de canto.

- Sabe, é irônico o fato de você ser anarquista já que seu pai já foi governador, e Itachi quase foi eleito como deputado federal.

- Não se escolhe a família. - Deu de ombros. - Vá logo se trocar Haruno.

- Vou me trocar no seu carro, não espie Uchiha. - Falei sacana.

- Nada que eu já não tenha visto, rosada. - Pude ver um sorriso de canto se formar em seu rosto.

Olhei seu rosto, suspirando logo depois. Abri a porta do carro, tirando meu vestido assim que a fechei. É Sasuke... Fazia muito tempo mesmo. Acho que depois daquele dia, bem, eu mudei mais ainda. Infelizmente para pior. Era uma pena que não se podia voltar no tempo, porque se isso fosse possível eu refaria boa parte dos meus atos. Provavelmente se eu não tivesse fugido depois de tudo, meus pensamentos sobre relacionamento seriam o oposto dos de agora.

Dirigi o olhar para a camiseta, ela era enorme, realmente enorme, com o tecido deslizando até um palmo acima do meu joelho. Olhei-me no espelho do carro, vendo que meu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado, e eu realmente gostei daquilo, chegava até a ser sexy. Quando abri a porta, meu _acompanhante_ não estava usando o terno Hugo Boss de antes, mas sim jeans escuros e uma camiseta do _Ozzy Osbourne._ Pergunto-me onde ele se trocou, em tão pouco tempo.

- Não sabia que você guardava um guarda-roupa no porta-malas do seu carro.

- Hn. - Fechou a porta traseira. - As coisas para nossa viajem já estão prontas, só isso.

- Você não vai usar sua gravata, não é? - Perguntei me aproximando.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas me olhou da cabeça aos pés, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. De jeito fora do comum acabei ficando corada, e meus olhos pousaram nos meus sapatos de salto. Ele caminhou até mim, levantando meus cabelos e passando o tecido da gravata por ali. Rapidamente fez um nó, se distanciando não mais que um passo.

- Você está bem melhor que antes. - Disse.

- Obrigada, posso dizer o mesmo. - Falei empurrando-o um pouco para trás. - Hei, você tem lápis de olho?

- Não é o meu departamento, peça para o Gaara.

- Ok "my Sir". - Sorri pegando sua mão. - Vamos para a festa de verdade.

- Se formos andando só chegaremos amanhã. - Falou me puxando contra seu corpo.

Ok. Talvez fizesse uns três anos que não nos aproximávamos de verdade, em todos os sentidos, mas principalmente fisicamente. E aquilo mexeu comigo, seriamente. Os olhos deles não eram bem os mesmos que eu gostava de admirar, eram mais maduros, muito mais masculinos. Sasuke havia perdido aquele olhar arrogante, em parte apenas, sendo substituído por um pouco de frieza. Mas eu não o culpava por isso, ele não foi o único a mudar.

Sua mão deslizou pelo meu rosto, tirando um cacho de cabelo dos meus lábios e o colocando atrás da minha orelha, já sua outra mão segurando a minha. Antes eu não conseguia ver porque o Uchiha tinha me ajudado ontem, ou estava sendo mais humano comigo. Acredito que somente esteja fazendo isso pelos velhos tempos. Época que eu me fiz esquecer pelos últimos anos.

- Hei, vamos ao Masmorra ou não? - Eu disse me afastando, era cedo de mais para uma aproximação daquele tipo. E a noite seria muito longa...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Hello my sweets! How are you? Kkk'

Bem, posso dizer que eu não atingi o número de reviews que eu queria, mas faz parte neh. Eu também não achei o capitulo passado com grandes emoções, diferente deste.

Muitas de vocês me falaram sobre _Gossip Girl_ e a semelhança com a fic, tipo eu nunca tinha olhado, umas amigas minhas tinham dito que era ótimo e tudo mais, então como eu estava doente, e não fui na escola quinta e sexta-feira resolvi fazer alguma coisa para me entreter. E OMG! É muitoo fodastico, eu realmente amei! Tudo bem que posso estar só na primeira temporada e, apesar disto, a série já me conquistou. Talvez eu faça como _Supernatural_ e baixe todas as temporadas nesse mês e assista em dois. Kkk'

Well, muitos thanks pelas reviews, e as que não foram respondidas até agora ainda serão. Ultimamente eu ando meio desanimada com as minhas fics, mas a minha inspiração está retomando. O que é realmente bom, acho. Realmente peço desculpa por não ter respondido as reviews desse capitulo, mas estou em semana de provas. ¬¬ As respondo junto com as do próximo capitulo. É uma promessa!

Eu planejei muitas coisas para essa fic, e lhes garanto que talvez vocês até enjoem dela, porque não será muito curta. Em média uns 40 capítulos, não tenho certeza, mas eu tenho que montar uma boa estrutura para o que tenho armado. XD

Por hoje é só e se vocês my cats quiserem dois capítulos por semana sugiro que caprichem nas reviews.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b**

Hey girls! Wou. Fortes emoções no capítulo...é parece que a Sakura está "crescendo e aparecendo"...tenho certeza que os meninos ficaram bastante surpresos com o fato dela entender de rock, tanto atual como passado!

Ai ai... acho que o Sasori vai aprontar...é a maldição ruiva...já repararam que os ruivos na fic são do mal? Karin, Tayuya, Sasori...rsrsrsrsrsrs...juro que não tenho nada contra, até gosto da cor de cabelo!

Ahhhhhhhhh, mas eu amei o final...e concordo com a Sakura, ainda está um pouquinho cedo para "maiores aproximações"...rsrsrsrs! People, gostaria de pedir que divulguem a fic... por alguma razão ela não anda aparecendo na primeira página de atualização do !

Beijos

Bella


	7. Um Brinde Aos Velhos Tempos

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Sete**

**…**

**Um Brinde Aos Velhos Tempos**

**…**

_Queridos, sem dúvida evite o álcool quando estiver psicologicamente frágil. O resultado nunca é dos melhores. Você pode chorar no colo de um desconhecido, fazer um estripe em um bar movimentado, ou dormir com uma garota. Provavelmente você vai se arrepender seriamente na manhã seguinte, ou talvez não._

**…**

**19 de Julho de 2008**

**…**

A noite estava sendo realmente nostálgica. As paredes pretas com quadros dos Beatles, Rolling Stones e Elvis Presley, as mesas de sinuca com abajures de ponta cabeça sobre elas, o cheiro de cigarro, os caras com cabelos compridos e jaquetas de couro. Eu gostava tanto dali, e tudo me lembrava as coisas que eu prometi a mim mesma jamais fazer de novo. Mas ali estava eu, com o mesmo Sasuke, no bar que meu pai nem sequer podia sonhar que eu iria. Só faltavam Tenten e Ino para tudo estar completo.

Sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada, no segundo andar do estabelecimento, onde era mais calmo, com uma máquina de música no canto esquerdo, algumas mesas e pufes espalhados estrategicamente e o bar perto da janela. Os sofás pretos ficavam colados as paredes, com algumas mesas dispostas a frente. Eu sentei entre Sasuke e Neji, que ficou ao lado de Gaara que estava acendendo um cigarro.

Parecia que eu era penetra ali, com todos me olhando curiosos, como se jamais tivessem me visto. Realmente devo estar diferente do meu usual, com os olhos bem esfumaçados graças o lápis de olho do Gaara, a camiseta/vestido, a gravata no pescoço e os cachos bagunçados. Se eu levasse em conta meu estilo de vestimenta eu estava no mesmo contexto que as garotas dali, mas se julgasse pela personalidade...

O vento soprava um cheiro de maconha, acredito que seja por culpa de um pequeno grupo que fumava em um narguilé* vermelho perto da janela. Pelas risadas altas e o sorriso levado no rosto eu tinha certeza que eles estavam muito chapados. Um pouco distante daquela mesa tinha um casal de garotas se agarrando calorosamente, parecia um abraço e beijo doce. Eu sei é estranho eu dizer isso sobre um casal de lésbicas, mas não tenho nenhum preconceito sobre aquilo. Afinal, já fiz coisas piores do que somente beijar uma garota.

- Haruno Sakura?

Levantei a cabeça, fitando quem me chamava. Era um homem alto, bonito, com uma camiseta do _The Doors_ e calças jeans claras, um casaco preto com vários _botons_ neste. Arqueei minha sobrancelha, não o reconhecendo de momento. Cabelos arrepiados, em uma cor castanho avermelhada (com a pouca claridade do lugar eu não conseguia identificar muito bem), uma dúzia mais ou menos de piercings no rosto. Ok... Admito, o cara era bem bonito e estiloso, mas eu não conseguia reconhecê-lo com tanto metal no rosto.

- Sim sou eu. - Sorri, deixando que minha cabeça caísse para o lado. - Me desculpe a indelicadeza, mas eu te conheço de onde?

- Não acredito que você esqueceu-se de mim. - Ele fez uma espécie de biquinho, muito fofo. - E você dizia que eu era o cara mais gato que viu na vida, que consideração!

Arregalei os olhos. AI MEU DEUS! Não acredito, não, não, não e não pode ser! Talvez eu não tenha o reconhecido por culpa dos piercings, mas essa voz, esse jeito extremamente sexy e direto. E o cara mais gato que eu conheci, só pode ser uma pessoa!

- Yahiko? - Me pus de pé rapidamente. - Não creio!

- Como você pode conhecer... – Gaara apontou para mim, depois virou-se para Yahiko. - você.

- Eu tenho meus contatos. - Sorri de canto. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto. - Ele deu de ombros. - Eu sempre venho aqui e nunca te vi.

- Pois é... Não é bem o lugar que eu costumo frequentar. - Falei passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Mas me diga, onde estão Konan e Nagato?

- Você quer saber onde a Konan está, Sakura? - Yahiko sorriu para mim, como se prometesse não contar um grande segredo.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Você os conhece também. - Neji disse, como se odiasse aquele fato. Agora eu me sentia realmente perdida.

- Impressionado por eu conhecer as mesmas pessoas que você, Hyuuga? – Virei-me para encará-lo.

- Talvez.

- Estou atrapalhando algo? - Yahiko me perguntou.

- Creio que não. - Sasuke se levantou caminhando até o balcão. Pelo que vi meus três acompanhantes não se davam muito bem com "o cara mais gato que eu já vi".

- Ok... Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Apenas se você aceitar beber algo comigo. - Yahiko disse pegando minha mão.

- Porque não? - Caminhei até o seu lado. - Já que agora estou solteira mesmo.

- Muito bom saber.

Estranhei Sasuke não estar mais no balcão do bar, provavelmente ele deve ter alguma rixa com o cara ao meu lado. Apenas fico imaginando o que seria. Yahiko era um cara legal, pelo menos foi o que achei em uma festa no _Starhotels Splendid Venice _em Veneza. Ele estava acompanhado do seu amigo Nagato e a namorada Konan. Acho que isso foi há cerca de três anos e meio, quando eu só tinha catorze anos. Mas foi realmente divertido.

Lembro de apenas ter embarcado naquele avião para esquecer meus problemas na cidade. Acho que foi a primeira vez que eu saí sozinha do país. Devo ter ficado muito bêbada, para acordar em uma cama nua com Konan ao meu lado no mesmo estado. Agradeço a Deus por não lembrar o que nós fizemos. Até hoje fico imaginando se talvez eu tenha perdido minha virgindade com uma mulher.

Da última vez que eu vi os três foi em um domingo, havia me despedido deles no hotel e partido para casa, já que as aulas começariam no dia seguinte. Foi naquele primeiro dia de aula que eu deixei algumas coisas de lado e me foquei em outras completamente diferentes. Apesar de tudo, eu não me arrependia de nada. Inclusive minha noite de sexo ou não com Konan. Mas aquele fato fazia eu me assustar comigo mesma.

Yahiko e eu nos sentamos nos bancos ao lado do bartender. Eu podia ver que ele me analisava da cabeça aos pés, seus olhos queimavam-me, e eu não sabia dizer se isto seria algo bom ou ruim.

A reação de Sasuke ainda permanecia na minha cabeça. Nós nunca tivemos realmente algo, há anos não trocávamos sequer um "bom dia", apenas ofensas um com o outro. Então, ele saía dali, com uma cara mais irritada que o normal. Às vezes eu não sabia o que pensar sobre aquele crápula. Apesar de eu me sentir uma ingrata já que ele me tirou de alguns problemas nesses últimos dias. Eu não tinha culpa, somente estava tentando distrair-me do fato de que a poucas horas atrás eu terminei com meu namorado, o cara que eu gosto e não quero começar a chorar como uma idiota como fiz nos últimos dias. Ah Deus! Isso é tão trágico. Não acredito que estou sendo sarcástica comigo mesma. Acho que saquê seria muito mais que bem-vindo neste momento.

Pude ver Yahiko passar a mão pelo pescoço, voltando o olhar para a garçonete. Talvez ele fosse bonito, mas creio que muito pervertido. Não parecia alguém que merecesse muito tempo ao meu lado. Não queria mais um galinha, cretino e cara de pau na minha vida, já existiam muitos desse tipo depravado.

- Quando estávamos em Veneza você não mencionou que morava em Tóquio. - Falei.

- Achei que nunca iria te ver na vida, jamais pensei que fosse necessário. - Deu de ombros. - Afinal, você pareceu que não iria querer investir em um cara. Se é que me entende.

- Todos querem saber algum podre meu e você é um dos poucos que tem a honra de presenciar meus momentos mais constrangedores. - Sorri, bebendo um gole de _Vodka_ com limão.

- Eu deveria ter filmado vocês duas se beijando, foi extremamente excitante. - Um sorriso travesso e um olhar sonhador, sem dúvida era um pervertido.

- Hei Pain! - Um garoto segurou o ombro de Yahiko, antes que eu pudesse lhe responder.

- O que quer Ichigo? - O homem ao meu lado assumiu uma postura séria.

- O de sempre.

- Já volto Sakura.

- Tudo bem.

Franzi o cenho, vendo os dois se distanciarem. Pelo visto Yahiko possuía um novo apelido. Pain. Interessante, provavelmente era o causador da dor de muitas pessoas, porque eu duvidava que ele fosse um tipo de depressivo. Fiquei perguntando-me como era possível um homem mudar de humor tão depressa, porque na minha vida eu só vi isso acontecer com mulher e geralmente no período menstrual.

Suspirei. Talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça, mas para mim parecia como se uma aura negra cheia de ódio exalasse de intuição nunca falhou, mas eu não poderia confiar muito nela naquele momento, ainda estava abalada, apenas era do tipo que tentava esquecer e não se lamentar. Algumas vezes eu me sentia como um homem, todos eles querem mostrar-se fortes, é realmente difícil você os ver chorando no ombro de um amigo. Era melhor enfrentar a dor sozinho, pelo menos isso não mancharia ainda mais seu orgulho.

_You gonna find somebody to love_

A cara, só podia ser brincadeira. Essa música nãoooooo! Parece que os céus estavam conspirando contra minha pessoa. Olhei para o aparelho de música encostado na parede. Uma garota de cabelos medianos indo até seu busto enorme estava de costas para mim. Não sabia quem aquela morena era, mas eu já sentia raiva dela, somente por ter colocado a música que eu sempre escuto quando estou querendo cair em lágrimas. O que não era o caso.

Jefferson Airplane cantando Somebody to Love. Um clássico, uma música bonita, romântica e para pessoas com o coração partido. Olhei para o teto. Deus porque não me atinge com um raio na cabeça, doeria menos. Bufei, voltando a olhar o copo vazio a minha frente. O que mais me tocava naquela música era a última frase que ouvi. Dizia "Você vai encontrar alguém para amar." O meu problema é que eu sempre amava, o problema é que nunca fora correspondida.

Em toda minha vida, todos os caras que eu gostei, ou pelo menos tenha me relacionado não valeram à pena. Gostei de alguns, me apaixonei por poucos, mas amei somente um. Eu odiava ter dramas adolescentes, haviam tantas coisas mais importantes no mundo do que ficar se deprimindo por amor não correspondido. Parecia tão infantil levando em consideração as milhares de crianças passando fome no mundo. Sentia-me estúpida por culpa disto.

Encarei o garçom, fazendo sinal para que ele enchesse meu copo. Alguns goles de saquê não me fariam ficar bêbada, já estava acostumada com o sabor e efeito do álcool. Não era do tipo de fazer fiasco, apesar de já não ter ligado para isso durante um tempo. Se um dia eu quisesse entrar em uma boa faculdade, não poderia expor-me de tal forma, sendo uma pessoa conhecida duvido que algum reitor permitiria que alguém com fama de alcoólatra fosse admitido.

Talvez eu descarregasse meu drama com uma noite de sexo, o garçom era bem gostosinho, e pelo volume em sua calça deveria ter sido abençoado por Deus. Yahiko havia sumido por mais de vinte minutos, Sasuke não deu sinal de vida, e eu não ficaria sozinha com Gaara e Neji, sendo que mal conhecia os dois. Se eu perguntasse para o para o garçom que horas ele saia eu poderia ficar ali, o encarando e tomando todo o estoque de saquê do Masmorra. Não era uma ideia tão ruim assim.

Foi então que eu vi quem era a morena que colocara minha música deprimente favorita. Ela sempre se vestia tão desleixada, talvez tenha sido por isso que eu não a reconheci anteriormente, é claro há muito tempo não a via com os cabelos soltos. A calça jeans preta e justa tinha um laço branco de bolinhas vermelhas amarrada na perna esquerda. Uma blusa vermelha e justa com "You" escrito em prata. Seus olhos bem delineados e o batom sangue na boca. Tudo combinando com o seu cinto de couro cheio de _Spikes_ dando duas voltas em seu quadril de forma que ficasse de forma largada. Tenten estava simplesmente linda.

Ótimo, hoje deveria ser sexta-feira treze ou Halloween. Era muito azar ver todas aquelas pessoas, fazia-me sentir uma vaca mais que o normal. A cada segundo a opção do garçom tornava-se mais favorável. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de confrontar mais um problema, minha semana já havia sido devidamente turbulenta. Se eu não me amasse tanto, me mataria nesse momento.

Qual era a moral de viver? Você só se ferra e a única coisa agradável é sexo. Tudo bem que abraços de amigos e família, e comer e beber também fosse legal, mas nada se compara a sexo. Quem vê pensa que é uma meretriz falando. Revirei os olhos. A que ponto eu cheguei, ficar debatendo os prazeres humanos mentalmente, tudo por uma raiva e mágoa que surgiu com uma velha lembrança.

Ok! Chega! Já é o suficiente para mim. É muita melancolia e momentos emotivos para um dia só. E eu nem poderia culpar a menstruação. Levantei-me de onde estava sentada, vendo as coisas ficarem turvas por alguns segundos. Talvez eu estivesse ultrapassado um pouco meu limite. O lado bom é que eu não estava sobre uma mesa fazendo um _strip-tease_.

Trágico. Haruno Sakura, dona do maior ego do mundo estava enchendo a cara por problemas recentes e passados. Um cigarro cairia bem nesse momento, minha vida havia virado uma grande porcaria mesmo. Entregar-me a um vicio antigo só me faria morrer mais cedo e ficar menos tempo com meus problemas atuais. Só faltava um meteoro cair na minha cabeça para meu dia melhorar ainda mais.

Respirei fundo, pegando minha bolsa que estava no balcão pensando como seria bom se eu caísse das escadas e quebrasse meu pescoço. Talvez eu esteja suicida de mais hoje. Relutei por um minuto. O que eu estava fazendo? Onde estava a coragem que eu sempre aleguei ter, eu não poderia fugir dos meus problemas, porque senão eles me perseguiriam até o inferno. Por mais que eu quisesse simplesmente desaparecer naquele momento, meu orgulho não se deixava ser manchado.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu virei meus calcanhares e comecei a me encaminhar para a direção contraria a que eu iria antes. Que Diabo me ajude, porque Deus está me castigando demais por uma noite. Minha coluna se manteve ereta, meu queixo erguido, meus olhos fixos na mesa onde meus pés me levavam.

Não foi surpresa quando vi Sasuke sentado ao lado de uma loira mais que conhecida. Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, vi os olhos negros se estreitarem, provavelmente com raiva do ruivo que antes me acompanhava. O mais chocante de tudo foram os olhos de Tenten, ela me fitava com muita alegria e extrema surpresa. Que maravilha, agora eu havia adquirido remorso. E eu pensando que ele sumiu com os anos.

- Sakura? - A morena perguntou. - Não acredito que voltou a frequentar esse lugar!

- Pois é, o mundo da voltas, mas sempre acabamos caindo no mesmo lugar. - Eu tropecei caindo no sofá.

- Você está bêbada? - Estranhei o olhar preocupado de Ino.

- Não tenho ideia. - Dei de ombros.

- Não acredito que está afogando suas mágoas com álcool. - Ela revirou os olhos. - Deidara me contou sobre Sasori. Acredite, na manhã seguinte a ressaca não vai valer à pena.

- Quem disse que eu estou assim por causa de Sasori? - Perguntei me sentindo ofendida. - Não perco meu tempo lastimando por homens, meu coração é duro como uma pedra.

- Sei... - Tenten disse. - Você pode enganar a qualquer uma das suas novas companhias Sakura, mas não a nós duas.

- Eu nunca bato na mesma tecla, _sweetheart._ - Falei. - Não deu com um, vai para o outro. Existem milhares de homens nesse planeta, sem contar as mulheres.

- As duas se entreolharam. Não poderia estar tão na cara que eu estava mal por causa daqueles crápulas. Ótimo, até para mim era visível o quão meu estado emocional estava deplorável. Eu deveria ter continuado com meu mundo perfeito, nele eu sou capaz de controlar o álcool ingerido evitando um mico daqueles.

- Onde está o Pain? - Neji perguntou.

- Foi falar com um cara chamado Ichigo, acho. - Dei de ombros. - Ele não apareceu mais e eu fiquei me distraindo com o traseiro do garçom.

- Sem dúvida você está bêbada. - Tenten falou revirando os olhos.

- Espere um momento. - Ino disse, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros. - Qual sua relação com Pain?

- Bem... - Pausei por um momento, tentando raciocinar um pouco. - Somos algo semelhante a amigos, não o vejo há quase quatro anos desde a vez que eu acordei nua no quarto dele.

- Você dormiu com ele? - Tenten perguntou exaltada.

- Não. - Sorri de canto. - Eu dormi com a namorada do melhor amigo dele.

Gargalhei com a cara de espanto deles. Eu sei, era difícil até para mim acreditar ou sequer lembrar daquilo. Não é porque eu pareço um anjo que eu seja um. Eu aprendi a ser assim com meu pai. "Se passou do prazo de validade, simplesmente jogue fora". Ou "faça como um prato de comida, se você repetir com frequência vai acabar enjoando". E "se o alimento estiver dando sopa, vá lá e o pegue para você".

Diferente dos outros, Ino não me olhava mais com surpresa, mas sim com uma espécie de decepção. Claro, eu havia me esquecido do ínfimo detalhe de que tinha contado para ela meu pequeno segredo anos atrás. Ela ficou fula comigo, dizendo que eu deveria contar para Tenten, mas não, eu não o fiz. Somente me distanciei, não fui mais às mesmas festas, e nem saí mais com as duas alegando ser culpa do meu pai.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? - Ino me olhou cruzando os braços. - Você não está sã Sakura, tome um pouco de _coca-cola_ para voltar um pouco ao normal. Talvez isso evite que você vomite seus podres.

- Não de preocupe porca, ainda estou sob controle. - Falei fazendo a pose "Nice Gay".

- Você só faz isso quando está bêbada. - Tenten riu.

- Eu já disse que não estou bêbada. - Suspirei, bebendo o copo de _coca-cola_. - Apenas relembrando os velhos tempos, Falando nisso, alguém tem um cigarro.

- Você não vai fumar. - Sasuke disse, de forma que soasse como uma ordem.

- Você não manda em mim bonitão. - O encarei sem nenhum tom de brincadeira.

- Veremos.

- E o que vai fazer, me carregar pelo ombro ou amarrar minhas mãos?

- Não da ideia Sakura. - Ino falou rindo, provavelmente se lembrando das nossas discussões diárias.

- Não seria uma má ideia. - Sasuke ignorou Ino, sorrindo malignamente.

- Você não ousaria. - Me escondi atrás de Tenten.

- Chega vocês dois! - Tenten deu um leve tapa no meu braço e no de Sasuke. - Por favor, não temos mais cinco anos de idade.

- Diga isso para ele! - Apontei para o Uchiha.

- A bêbada falando. - Ouvi Gaara murmurar.

- Hei, o encarei fixamente. - Só porque você é gostosinho não quer dizer que pode ser arrogante comigo. O último cara que ousou me chamar de bêbada, ou questionar meu bom senso acabou com uma dor bem perto da virilha.

- Eu mereço. - Neji revirou os olhos.

- Você não está nada bem. - Sasuke falou, fazendo eu o perceber parado a minha frente. - Venha. Vou te levar para casa.

- Eu não quero ir para casa. - Cruzei os braços. - Minha mãe deve estar se lamentando querendo mudar o passado, e o meu pai comendo uma das empregadas. Não quero, e não vou!

Todos os presentes se entreolharam. Vi pena nos olhos de Ino e Tenten, não gostei nenhum pouco daquilo. Eu estava parecendo uma criança birrenta, reclamando dos meus problemas familiares que só as duas tinham conhecimento dos detalhes. Acho que foi pelos meus dramas familiares que eu vivia aprontando coisas que graças a Deus nunca caíram nos ouvidos dos meus pais.

Naquele momento eu estava tendo uma recaída dos infernos. E isso era uma grande merda. Olhei para Gaara, seus olhos verdes encaravam os meus com compreensão. Nunca imaginei ver algo do tipo vindo dele. Na verdade, eu não me imaginava ali de novo. Não conseguia acreditar que Ino e Tenten estavam meio que me perdoando pelo meu afastamento. Suspirei, ignorando Sasuke e me jogando nos braços das garotas ao meu lado.

- Eu amo vocês. - Eu disse.

- Nós também te amamos. - Disseram em uníssono.

- Prometam que nunca vão ser idiotas como eu. - Segurei o rosto de ambas, um em cada mão. - E jurem nunca se deixarem gostar de alguém, por mais que ele ou ela seja gostoso. Use, abuse e nunca ame!

As duas sorriram, revirando os olhos. Cada uma deu um beijo em minhas bochechas. Eu tinha certeza que amanhã estaria arrependida de tudo o que fiz naquela noite. Quando fui me despedir de Gaara e Neji roubei um selinho dos dois, passando a mão pelos cabelos de ambos.

- Você fica melhor de cabelo solto. - Falei olhando para Tentei, enquanto abraçava Sasuke.

- E você fica muito mais bonita vestida assim do que seu estado normal. - Ela deu um tapa no meu traseiro, piscando para mim em seguida.

- Se comporte e obedeça o Sasuke-kun. - Ino disse sorrindo.

- Ok... Mamãe.

Agarrei-me mais forte ao Uchiha, deliciando-me com seu perfume amadeirado. Eu sentia tanta falta daquilo, passar a noite com aquele bando de idiotas, Neji e Gaara não eram pessoas tão más. Eram parecidos com Sasuke, tentavam se esconder na face de cubo de gelo, mas eram legais bem lá no fundo. Não pessoas que apenas lhe agradam e fingem que seus defeitos não existiam.

Fechei os olhos com a claridade do amanhecer, sequer havia visto o tempo passar. Fico pensando por quanto tempo estive bebendo e paquerando o garçom. Sasuke caminhava comigo pelo estacionamento ao lado do Masmorra. O caminho até o carro parecia levar séculos, e eu estava morrendo de sono.

- Só não desmaie rosada.

- Não me leve para casa. - Parei em sua frente, fazendo com que ele parasse de andar. Praguejei mentalmente por sentir meus olhos marejados. - Eu lhe imploro, me leve para qualquer lugar menos para lá.

Eu apertava sua camiseta com meus dedos, minhas mãos sendo cobertas pelas dele. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Se não fosse tão deprimente chegaria a ser engraçado o fato de eu chorar com facilidade quando estava com ele. Eu mostrava o lado garotinha indefesa, o que eu mais odiava em mim. Seus olhos faziam com que eu me mostrasse em todos os sentidos. Com aquelas pedras negras e seu sorriso de canto Sasuke sempre me convenceu a fazer as coisas mais idiotas e marcantes da minha vida.

Não esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa, apenas me joguei de encontro com seu peito. Não sei se era por causa de Sasori, das meninas, dos meus pais, ou do próprio Uchiha. Mas eu não queria ter que continuar com a mentira de vida perfeita, eu já não aguentava mais aquilo. Era torturante de mais para mim, principalmente o fato de eu não conseguir acreditar na minha própria mãe, todo o meu ser dizia que ela tinha algum motivo para se aproximar de mim e não tinha nada haver com amor materno ou medo de me perder.

- Por tudo que é mais sagrado Sasuke-kun... Pelos nossos velhos tempos. - O encarei tentando demonstrar toda a dor que eu estava guardando desde que me entendo por gente. - Por favor, me leve para longe daqui.

Ele me encarou como se estivesse me vendo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez na vida. Sasuke não me respondeu nada. Mas de alguma forma eu sabia o que ele achava melhor. Ali abraçada a ele eu deixei o sono me comandar, caindo em meio a escuridão do mundo dos sonhos.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Desculpem-me sweethearts, mas agora eu tenho que me gabar. Gente, eu me puxei nesse capitulo e eu realmente gostei do resultado final. Tipo me surpreendi comigo mesma porque eu não tinha planejado nada disso e terminei de escrever a pouco tempo. Praticamente o capitulo foi escrito em dois dias.

Viu... As reviews são minhas inspirações e eu posso dizer que amei cada uma delas. Vocês se puxaram e eu fiquei muito feliz com o que vocês estão achando, opinando e não escondendo o que gostam e o que ficam surpresas e quando da vontade de me matar. u.u kkk'

Girls and boy, sério se eu contasse pra vocês o que eu tenho planejado pros próximos capítulos. E vocês sabem para onde o Sasuke tá levando a Sakura, isso foi mencionado já. Ou não. Kkkk'

É gente a Sakura tem um passado meio obscuro, quem diria, Sakura fez coisinhas com a Konan, ou talvez não, a menina estava tão bêbada que nem se lembra. O que eu posso adiantar da fic é que a Sakura vai ter umas cinco fazes diferentes, a que ela era quando pequena, no começo da adolescência, a menina malvada, e as outras duas ou três eu não posso contar. Só digo para ficarem atentos a cada detalhe, tem pistas sobre o passado e o futuro da rosada em cada capitulo. XD

**Reviews Capitulo 05 e 06:**

**Taiih: **Claroo gatinha, pode me chamar de Sami, fique a vontade. XD Sem estresse pra mim sempre é um prazer responder as reviews e fico feliz com as suas, porque eu simplesmente as adoro. C: Somos duas fans de hentai então, porque eu amoo muito Amável, eu até leio fics com uma Sakura meio submissa ao Sasuke, mas minhas preferidas sempre são as que ela é fodona! Eu sempre escrevo ela Girl's Power, chega a ser até engraçado como em nenhuma fic minha ela é quietinha, eu sempre me baseio mais na fase Shippuden, principalmente no capitulo do mangá que ela encontra o Sasuke. Bom o que eu posso te adiantar é que o Sasuke e a Sakura vão se meter em grandes encrencas por causa das drogas. E em um determinado ponto da fic o Sasuke vai ter que tomar um simancol, ou senão adeus mundo cruel. Kkk' Tipo você tinha falado da Blair e do Chuck, e eu olhei gossip girl e tal e nossa meu casal preferido sem dúvida alguma. Eu nem tinha percebido a semelhança deles com o SasuSaku dessa fic. Kkk A Tsunade vai ficar muito do lado da Sakura ao longo da fic, já que desde pequena ela ficou apoiando a rosada com os problemas familiares e tudo mais... Não nessa fic não vai ter nada relacionado a supernatural, foi mesmo um termo que pro casal, assim como você eu também amo histórias sobre anjos, não sei porque, mas eles realmente me atraem. Não sei se você já leu Blue Blood, os livros falam sobre anjos e vampiros, é realmente muito bom eu até estou ajudando a traduzir um dos livros em uma comunidade do orkut. O capitulo 6 foi forte mesmo, e os próximos a coisa só vai piorar pra eles, e creio que melhorar pra você que lê kkk' O Sasori é traste e fica de olhos abertos em relação a ele, porque esse ser ainda vai aprontar bastante! Nossa eu to ficando surpresa com as coisas que nós duas temos em comum, eu realmente amooo a Joan Jett (to ouvindo uma música dela enquanto escrevo isso ;p). A Sakura já passou por muita coisa na vida dela, e ela odeia chorar como uma criança na frente dos outros, geralmente ela deixa pra sofrer sozinha por questão de orgulho, por isso que acima de tudo ela tenta superar tudo com a cabeça erguida. E sobre o Sasuke e a Sakura, não foi bem um namoro que eles tiveram, foi algo mais marcante pra ela. Bom, os beijos eu não sei quando vão acontecer ainda, mas você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho por eles, te garanto quando chegarem não será somente meros kisses kkkk. Eu to na segunda temporada agora, mas achei a primeira bem melhor também, vi na teve um still da quarta o que me deixou bem empolgada. Kkk' Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

**Babii Uchiha:** Gatinhaaa, espero realmente que você tenha gostado desses dois últimos capítulos, desculpe por não ter respondido a review antes, realmente foi por falta de tempo. Bom, a Hinata não contou algumas coisas pra Sakura por vergonha, mas nos próximos capítulos você vai descobrir todos os detalhes. C: Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Pricililica:** Nossa gatinha fico feliz que tenha gostado, assim como você eu acho que o Sasori merecia uns bons socos pra ver se ele virava man! Bom, o Sasuke já tiveram algo, mas foi muito breve, você vai entender melhor no próximo capitulo. Espero que continue gostando da fic!

Por hoje é só. Não se esqueçam reviews movem montanhas.

Beijos

Sami.

**N/b:**

Hey people! Wou, revelações sobre a versão rebelde da Sakura no começo da adolescência... Humm, será mesmo que ela e a Konan tiveram alguma coisa? E pq será que o Sasuke parece não gostar mto do Pain? Quantas coisas no capítulo...mas só vamos descobrir isso e mais se vcs mandarem reviews, é realmente mto importante...as vezes pode não parecer, mas são eles que dão inspiração ao autor...Sugestões também são sempre bem vindas!

Bjinhos

Bella


	8. Desconhecidos

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Oito**

**…**

**Desconhecidos**

**…**

_O ruim do dia seguinte após uma boa bebedeira é que você se sente em um mundo completamente diferente. Fora o fato de que sua cabeça parece uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir. Somente calcule suas palavras, o efeito do álcool passou, e não há motivo para revelar segredos do passado._

**…**

**19 de Julho de 2008**

**…**

Admito que fiquei um pouco surpresa quando senti a claridade da manhã tocar meu rosto e o movimento de um balanço suave, a paisagem passando rapidamente por meus olhos, o calor confortável mesmo com os fracos chuviscos de água e o vento forte. Lentamente fui notando onde eu estava, e a pessoa sentada praticamente ao meu lado. Tenho que admitir que os bancos do _Impala 1967_ de Sasuke eram realmente confortáveis, e o cheiro de menta amadeirada, mas isso não era culpa do carro, mas sim do dono do casaco que me cobria.

Minha cabeça latejava, era como se eu tivesse chocado-a contra uma parede de concreto. Devagar fui me levantando e passando a mão pelo rosto. Eu agradeci aos céus por ter comido bastante antes do Baile de Inverno, porque senão, eu estaria colocando meu estômago para fora naquele momento. Infelizmente eu havia vivenciado o que acontecia caso eu bebesse sem ter algo no estômago. Não era nada agradável quando você acordava na manhã seguinte.

Ressaca é o que todos tememos depois de grandes noitadas, é um dos únicos preços que temos que pagar para esquecer a angústia às vezes momentânea e em outras duradoura. Era por isso que eu optava pelo chocolate ao invés do álcool quando eu queria me distrair de uma dor sentimental. Agora, eu não tinha ideia se meu porre era culpa do Sasori, meus pais, da sociedade ou do Sasuke. No fim das contas, a culpa era totalmente minha, foram minhas escolhas que sempre me levaram para grandes desastres, eles sendo psicológicos ou não.

Sasuke, sentado no banco do motorista, tinha os olhos fixos na estrada, por mais que parecesse o contrário eu tinha certeza que ele havia percebido que eu tinha acordado. Mas aquela expressão no rosto dele me dizia que meu acompanhante estava perdido em pensamentos, e não queria ser interrompido. Bocejei, voltando a olhar a paisagem e a apreciar a música que saía dos alto-falantes do carro.

_We'd fight the wind to plant our seed_

_ When the earth was stronger than human greed_

Sorri fracamente, pelo visto alguém aqui havia adquirido gosto por Joan Jett. E pensar que antigamente ele não gostava muito dela por apoiar a homossexualidade. Não agradava ao Sasuke a ideia de dois caras se beijando, mas não negava que quando o fato ocorria com duas mulheres lhe deixava extremamente excitado.

Aquela música me lembrava de quando saíamos para simplesmente caminhar a noite, fumar um cigarro e tomar alguns goles de vodka. E pensar que as maiores merdas da minha vida aconteceram quando eu tinha só catorze anos. Pelo menos eu não seria aquele tipo de velhote que fica deprimido nos cantos por nunca ter feito as coisas que tinha vontade. Eu posso dizer que já fiz todas as loucuras que surgiram do nada em meus pensamentos. E mesmo assim se eu morresse agora não morreria feliz.

- Sasuke. - O chamei, resolvendo tirá-lo de seus devaneios.

- Hn? - Ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita sem desviar o olhar da estrada.

- Onde estamos indo? - Perguntei.

- Para a casa de campo.

…

**20 de Julho de 2008**

…

Suspirei, meus olhos estavam perdidos no horizonte. Tomei mais um gole da pequena garrafa de cerveja que eu segurava nas mãos. Ontem mal falei com Sasuke, de tão podres de cansados que estávamos, logo que chegamos à casa de campo desabamos na cama. Na hora não me importei de ter dormido na mesma cama que ele, vestida e com maquiagem no rosto. Dormi só por duas horas naquela viajem de carro que nos trouxe até aqui, e por mais que eu colocasse a culpa na fadiga eu sabia que não era aquele o motivo de eu sequer pestanejar quando ele se jogou na cama, bem ao meu lado.

Oh Haruno, não me diga que você está recaindo! Pelo amor dos Deuses, eu já deveria ter esquecido aquele traste, fazia três anos que não trocávamos palavras amigáveis, somente brigas e brigas. Isso deveria ter me feito esquecer a nossa infância, pré-adolescência e todo o bônus que vinha junto. Mas eu sabia mentir para tudo e todos, só não o conseguia fazer quando a mentira se dirigia para mim mesma, ou Tsunade. Chegava a ser perturbador o quanto aquela velha senhora me conhecia.

Tirei minhas pernas do chão frio de ladrilhos negros que era os fundos da casa de campo, os colocando sobre o sofá azul escuro onde eu estava sentada. Hoje pela tarde a primeira coisa que fiz depois de acordar foi pegar um moletom acinzentado no guarda-roupa de Sasuke, assim como eu o fazia quando era pequena. Vesti uma calça que eu tinha certeza que um dia fora de Mikoto-san, que o Uchiha tinha me emprestado e passamos o resto do dia olhando filmes de terror antigos e comendo comida congelada. Uma ótima maneira de se recuperar da ressaca.

Permanecemos em silêncio por quase todo o dia, até que Sasuke fora tomar banho alguns minutos atrás e eu vim me sentar no quintal bem cuidado olhando o dia ser substituído pela noite. Aquele lugar era tão monótono, do tipo que você sempre desejava ir para refletir sobre sua vida e seus problemas. As árvores enormes e muito antigas tinham as poucas folhas em tons de amarelo alaranjado, deixando claro o fim do outono e a chegada do inverno.

Mikoto havia escolhido bem onde queria passar os seus últimos dias de vida, bem, ela pensava que viveria ali quando estivesse velha ao lado do seu marido, não que passaria um mês ali comigo e seus filhos e logo depois que voltasse para Tóquio acabasse por morrer. Lembro que Mikoto colocara o sítio no nome de Sasuke, assim que o comprou. Depois da morte da mãe ele simplesmente proibiu que Fugaku colocasse os pés ali novamente. Eu jamais imaginei que depois de tanto tempo ele convidaria justamente a mim para vir a este lugar.

Estranhamente meus pensamentos se desviaram para Hinata. Quando ela me contou o porquê de Sasame ter feito tudo aquilo, pareceu que ela escondia algo, e que sentia vergonha disso. Talvez a Hyuuga tenha tantos segredos vergonhosos como eu, apesar de ser um tanto difícil de acreditar naquilo. Era certo que ambas tivemos uma infância extremamente conturbada, mas a diferença é que eu havia conseguido me erguer de uma forma errada, e quando eu caí de novo e me levantei de cabeça erguida mais uma vez eu acabei a trazendo junto comigo.

Não posso dizer que fui a melhor amiga de Hinata nesses últimos anos, porque se o dissesse seria a mais pura mentira. Eu não fui amiga de ninguém nos últimos tempos, eu me fechei com a intenção de não deixar mais ninguém entrar. Aquilo não foi a coisa mais agradável do mundo, de modo algum. Guardar todos os meus segredos para mim mesma, mentir sobre e para mim mesma, beijar garotos que eu não gostava, se bem que esse último item consta nas coisas erradas que fiz na minha vida inteira.

Oh Deus! Não importava quais fossem meus pensamentos, no final eles sempre se direcionavam para o quão erradas foram minhas atitudes até hoje. Não sei quando fui pior, fazendo aquelas loucuras com Ino e Tenten, ou sendo uma pessoa arrogante e indiferente ao lado de Sasori. O que mais me irritava era que por mais que eu me perdesse sobre esses assuntos, eu nunca achava alguma solução que me fizesse capaz de me conformar com o passado.

Ontem foi legal ter ido no Masmorra, conversar um pouco com Ino e Tenten. Vagamente lembro-me de ter roubado um selinho de Neji e Gaara, mas não tenho certeza. O que me perturbou foi ter encontrado Yahiko, e não foi um encontro dos mais gratificantes que eu já tive, estava realmente longe disso. Apesar de ter bebido como se estivesse presa no deserto por dias, aquela não foi a pior ressaca da minha vida. Pelo que eu lembrava a pior coisa que eu tinha feito era falar sobre Konan.

Nada que se comparasse a bebedeira de Viena, Ino e eu dançávamos sobre uma mesa de sinuca enquanto Tenten fumava um pouco de maconha. Logo depois nós começamos a tirar a roupa e nos beijar, extremamente constrangedor. E pensar que hoje em dia eu não fico mais com mulheres, só tinha o feito por causa de um garoto. Algumas garotas beijavam melhor que caras, mas nada se compara a pegada de um homem.

_Trust I seek and I find in you [A confiança eu procuro e encontro em você]_

_ Every day for us something new [A cada dia, para nós algo novo.]_

_ Open mind for a different view [Uma mente aberta para uma concepção diferente,]_

_And nothing else matters [E nada mais importa.]_

Franzi o cenho ao ouvir aquela música, não sabia que Sasuke gostava de _Metallica_, ainda mais _Nothing Else Matters_, só poderia ser ele que colocara para tocar, havia somente nós dois naquela casa. Parecia que seus pensamentos estavam em sintonia com os meus, só poderia ser, pelo menos ao meu conhecimento ainda era impossível ler mentes. Suspirei, tomando o resto do líquido gelado da pequena garrafa.

- Nos últimos anos, nas raras vezes que eu vi você bebendo, nenhuma delas foi algo tão "baixo" como cerveja. - Sasuke disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Encare esses dias como férias Uchiha. - Sorri fracamente o encarando. - Não fazemos coisas que estamos habituados quando saímos para esquecer os problemas de sempre.

- Nunca pensei que ouviria você dizendo isso novamente. - Ele encostou sua cabeça na parede, tomando um gole da lata de refrigerante que tinha nas mãos.

- Cuidado. - Falei, fazendo com que ele me encarasse. - O mundo está prestes a se romper, você bebendo algo que não contém álcool e eu me deliciando com uma garrafa de cerveja. Nada normal.

- Nada normal. - Repetiu, voltando seus olhos para o céu noturno.

- Sasuke, posso te perguntar algo? - Eu disse depois de um tempo.

- O que é? - Falou ainda olhando o nada.

- Qual é a relação de Hinata e Naruto? - Ele franziu o cenho, surpreso pela minha pergunta. - Você sabe, o que eles tinham para Sasame... Para Sasame ter... Bem você sabe. - Gesticulei com as mãos.

- Eu imaginei que Hinata iria ter te contado.

- Somente partes, eu tenho certeza que ela me escondeu algo, provavelmente com medo do que eu iria pensar. - Deixei meus cabelos caírem para o lado.

Passei as mãos por meus cabelos tirando alguns fios do meu rosto. Sasuke parecia medir suas palavras, para quem não o conhecia somente diria que ele estava ignorando quem quer que fosse, mas eu sabia que não era isso. A forma que ele mexia os dedos, seu olhar distante, eu podia ver como ele relutava ao morder os lábios, a forma que ele tentava restringir tudo o que sentia.

- Eles vêm tendo um caso as escondidas por cerca de seis meses. - Arregalei os olhos com essas palavras.

- Como é que é?

- Naruto tentou se livrar da ruivinha por todo esse tempo. - Falou como se minhas palavras não tivessem sido proferidas. - Mas a garota era tão insistente quanto a vadia da irmã dela.

- E...?

- O que levou a garota a tentar matar Naruto foi ter pego os dois na cama.

Estaquei em choque. De tudo que ele poderia me dizer, aquilo foi o que eu menos esperava. Hinata havia corado tanto daquele jeito no hospital como todas as vezes que eu brincava com ela sobre o fato dela ser virgem. E Naruto sempre foi muito lento, era inacreditável saber que ele tinha transado com ela. É mais fácil acreditar que a cegonha trazia os bebês do que em Naruto + Hinata = Sexo.

- Puta que pariu. - Encarei o Uchiha. - Você só pode estar tirando com a minha cara!

- Não estou. - Maneou a cabeça para os lados. - Eu tive a mesma reação que você quando descobri.

Deus! Por que essa garota não jogou pó de mico nas roupas dos dois, ou fez Naruto pagar uma vergonha em público, eu não tinha culpa disso, agora por causa dessa menina eu tenho um trauma para o resto da vida. E pensar que um dia eu pensei em chamá-la para almoçar comigo e com Hinata. Vou começar a rever as minhas companhias.

Talvez os anos tenham me feito fraca, se eu fosse a mesma menina que usava jeans rasgados e andava com Ino e Tenten, eu não teria ficado tão abalada com a tentativa de assassinato de Sasame. Provavelmente eu teria tido uma atitude mais imediata, como socá-la e arrancar a arma de suas mãos antes que o desastre ocorresse, ao invés de ficar em um estado de petrificação e começar a chorar meia hora depois. Pergunto-me como uma pessoa pode mudar tanto, e ainda sim, lá no fundo continuar a mesma?

- Você dormiu com Konan? - A pergunta repentina de Sasuke me surpreendeu.

- Não tenho ideia. - Falei. - Eu estava tão bêbada e melancólica naquele dia que mal me lembro das coisas que eu fiz.

- Afaste-se do Pain. - Disse levantando-se, a forma que ele me encarava deixava claro o quão sério ele estava falando.

- Por que diz isso? - Fiquei de pé, o seguindo para dentro da casa.

Ele me ignorou, colocando a lata de refrigerante dentro da lata de lixo. Logo depois abriu a geladeira da cozinha, tirando dali uma pizza congelada e a colocando no forno. Ele se movia rápido, colocando as coisas em seu devido lugar. Suspirei, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Uma mania de limpeza e organização sempre surgia do nada quando ele queria fugir de algum assunto. E toda vez que ele fazia isso acabava prejudicado por não ter me contado o que havia feito.

Eu fiquei impressionada com a burrice dele, sempre que tentava resolver um problema sozinho se ferrava legal depois. Homens, nunca desistem de usar as calças, e quando percebem que precisam da ajuda das mulheres para acabar com seus problemas já é tarde de mais. Isso que dá pensar com o pênis ao invés do cérebro.

- Sasuke. - Falei parando em sua frente. - Desembucha.

- Saia da frente rosada. - Disse.

- Não até você me contar sobre a birra de vocês dois. - Coloquei as mãos na cintura. - Você sabe o quanto eu sou persistente, não vai conseguir me tirar... Hei o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Te tirando do caminho. - Disse simplesmente.

Aquele traste! Quem ele pensava que era para me jogar como um saco de batatas sobre seu ombro. Eu batia nas suas costas, mas não adiantava, seus músculos eram tão firmes e duros que era a minha mão que acabava por ficar machucada. Bufei desistindo, só para não cair no chão enquanto ele andava pelo labirinto que era aquela casa de somente um andar. Eu tinha cinquenta quilos, me perguntava como ele conseguia me carregar como se meu peso não fosse nada.

- Sasuke, me coloca no chão. - Rosnei.

- Não.

- Você vai me pagar por isso. - Bufei, batendo em suas costas. - Eu vou te denunciar por sequestro seu crápula.

- Veremos.

Sasuke abriu uma porta e no momento eu era incapaz de saber para onde ele estava me levando, isso até ele me colocar sentada na cama. Estávamos no quarto onde tínhamos passado a noite. Somente reconheci o cômodo pelo porta-retratos sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama.

Tentei me levantar, mas ele me impediu, segurando meus braços na altura da cabeça e cada lado do meu corpo, forçando peso suficiente para me prendar contra o colchão. Ele me olhava sério, de forma que eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, me sentia exposta com as pedras negras fazendo meu rosto esquentar.

- Por que você quer que eu me afaste de Pain? - Perguntei novamente.

- Não interessa. - Seu cabelo cobria uma parte do seu rosto, impedindo que eu identificasse sua expressão facial.

- Caso você não me dê um bom motivo, eu vou me tornar a _bff_ dele. - Falei o olhando fixamente. Se Sasuke sabia algo sobre mim, era que jamais se deve me subestimar.

- Se você fizer isso, eu vou te amarrar e te jogar em algum manicômio, onde você nunca vai conseguir sair.

- Não tenho medo de você.

- Mas deveria.

- Uchiha, eu já passei pelas coisas mais desumanas e insuportáveis desse mundo. - Eu disse séria. - Não a nada físico ou psicológico que você faça que possa mudar minha opinião.

- Como o que rosada? - Ele soltou meus pulsos, levantando seu tronco para me fitar de cima. - Correr de tudo e todos não parece nada disso.

- Você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim Sasuke. - Falei virando o rosto para o lado. - Existe muita coisa que você desconhece, e não estou falado só dos últimos anos.

Tentei me levantar por mais uma vez, e acabei ficando sentada sobre a cama com o corpo de Sasuke parcialmente sobre o meu. Acredito que ele se tocou do quanto eu estou irada. Haruno Sakura não é exatamente a patricinha que todos pensam, ao menos ele deveria ter conhecimento disso. Esse garoto ao meu lado me conhece desde que eu nasci, minha mãe é meia irmã do pai dele, o que sempre nos obrigou a conviver um do lado do outro. Sasuke poderia ao menos levar em consideração o quanto ele _não_ me conhecia, ao invés de ficar me julgando.

Era certo que desde sempre – com uma pausa de três anos – andamos juntos, fazendo merdas, fumando, bebendo, saindo para fazer farra, mas nem eu muito menos ele tivemos a pequena abertura para se conhecer. As únicas coisas que eu sabia sobre Sasuke era o seu gosto musical, o quanto ele gostava de tomate, que seu aniversário seria daqui a três dias e que ele estudava na mesma escola que eu, sendo o principal nadador da equipe esportiva. Era só isso, mais nada. Eu não tinha ideia dos seus filmes preferidos, do que o fazia sorrir, por que ele tem tanta raiva do irmão. E ele... ele não sabia nada sobre mim, se não fosse pelo nosso distante laço familiar e as empresas H&U jamais teríamos sequer olhado para cara um do outro.

Os grilos do lado de fora era só o que se ouvia, porque o resto era o puro silêncio. Negando-me a olhar para o homem praticamente sobre mim, desviei meus olhos pelo cômodo, distraindo-me com cada detalhe. As paredes eram pintadas em tons de branco, tendo uma parede na cor azul escuro, deixando tudo em perfeito contraste. Os móveis – como a cama na parede sul, a cômoda ao seu lado, o roupeiro no lado leste – eram todos nas cores branco e preto. Não tinha coisas naturais de quartos de garotos, como pôsteres de mulheres nuas ou bandas de rock nas paredes, mas pela falta de cor e o cheiro masculino se via que o quarto era habitado por um homem.

- Então me diga. - Sasuke falou de repente.

- O que? - Perguntei confusa.

- Me faça conhecer você. - Ele saiu de cima de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado. - Não tenho ideia de quais sejam as coisas horríveis que você tenha passado.

- Claro, porque você é o senhor "o mundo não me afeta", não deve ter nem ideia das coisas horríveis que fazem com meninas e mulheres pelo mundo a fora.

- Você fala como se tivesse sido... - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, me olhando um tanto chocado – chocado no estilo Uchiha Sasuke, onde dificilmente se via isso.

- Quase. - Fechei os olhos, tentando afastar aquelas imagens da minha cabeça. - Senão fosse pelo seu irmão eu não tenho ideia do que teria acontecido comigo, talvez eu estivesse morta agora.

Olhei interrogativa para ele, quando ele se colocou de pé e estendeu a mão para mim. Que seja o que Deus quiser. Peguei sua mão, vendo-o me arrastar corredor a fora. Não entendia como Sasuke era capaz de me fazer desabafar coisas que guardei somente para mim por todos esses anos. O modo que nós conversávamos, parecia que éramos amigos desde a vida passada, não pessoas que mal se falam desde sempre. Eu estava odiando a confiança que se formava em relação a ele.

Sua mão era quente em comparação com a minha, estremeci, apertando seus dedos com os meus. Suspirei, me sentindo um tanto aliviada pela minha meia confissão. O corredor parecia mais extenso agora do que antes quando Sasuke me carregou. As paredes naquele mesmo tom branco dos quartos, mesmo assim, a casa tinha um toque cheio de vida. E eu não tinha ideia de qual era sua fonte.

Entramos na cozinha, com o moreno puxando uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Ele virou as costas para mim, largando minha mão, e indo tirar a pizza do forno. Ele colocou-a na mesa, junto com duas latas de _coca-cola_.

- Pronto, agora termine de me contar sobre você, rosada.

- Você é bipolar ou coisa do tipo? - Perguntei afobada. - Antes você parecia que ia me espancar, e agora me traz uma lata de refrigerante e pizza.

- Só quero que você me convença que eu estou errado. - Deu de ombros. - Admito que fiquei curioso.

- Você se lembra da festa temática de 2004, onde todos estávamos vestidos de havaianos? - Falei passando o indicador pela borda do copo.

- Foi a pior ideia que já tiveram. - Revirou os olhos.

- Verdade. - Parei a movimentação do meu dedo. - Eu tinha ido dar uma caminhada, não aguentava mais todo aquele fingimento de família feliz. Acabei sendo agarrada por um cara e bem você sabe... Ele tentou transar comigo, rasgou minha roupa, eu gritei, seu irmão estava passando ali perto com uma garota e me acudiu. Foi isso.

- Alguém mais sabe sobre isso Sakura? - Seus olhos negros pareciam extremamente raivosos.

- Não. - Neguei, olhando para as minhas mãos. - E eu juro, se você mencionar isso para alguém eu... Eu...

- Isso não mudaria nada. - Encarei seus olhos. - Você é a única que deve tomar uma atitude sobre isso.

- É difícil falar sobre coisas que nos machucam Sasuke. - Eu disse. - Você mais que ninguém deveria saber disso. Uma das coisas que eu aprendi foi que o "sexo, drogas e rock 'n' roll" não resolveu meus problemas, só me fez esquecê-los temporariamente.

- Hn. - Tomou um gole do refrigerante. - Não sei como você conseguiu largar os três itens mágicos. De longe você sempre pareceu a mais dependente de nós.

- Isso se chama força de vontade. - Foi minha vez de dar de ombros. - Eu decidi me focar no meu futuro, ao invés de estragar minha vida para chamar a atenção dos meus pais. A única pessoa que se importou comigo em toda minha vida foi Tsunade, e eu quero dar orgulho para ela.

- A diferença entre nós rosada, é que você ainda tem uma pessoa para se importar.

- E o seu irmão?

- Itachi não é o mesmo há muito tempo. A cada dia ele deixa mais de ser seu antigo eu, e se torna mais parecido com o seu pai.

Franzi o cenho. Até mesmo eu me referi ao Touya como "pai", Sasuke parecia querer dizer que Fugaku não tinha nenhum laço sanguíneo ou emocional com ele. Bem lá no fundo, eu tinha um bocado de pena de Sasuke, porque eu sabia - principalmente por ter feito e vivido coisas semelhantes - que ele era solitário, e desde que Mikoto morrera, ele se restringia, guardando todo e qualquer sentimento para ele. E eu era capaz de ver isso até mesmo nos últimos anos, quando mal trocávamos palavras.

- Acho que agora entendo o porquê de você ter me chamado para passar alguns dias aqui com você. - Sorri levemente. - Eu sei que não somos os mesmos, mas às vezes é bom relembrar o passado. Até mesmo se for com a pessoa que mais te irritava até dias atrás.

- É divertido irritar você rosada. - Meu sorriso aumentou no momento em que vi o canto da sua boca arquear.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio. - Estendi a mão. - Que tal uma trégua?

- Irei pensar no seu caso. - Falou retribuindo o gesto.

- Tudo bem então. - Eu disse. - Espero que goste de comemorar seu aniversário de um jeito diferente do habitual.

- O que sugere?

- Tanto eu como você estamos longe de sermos cidadãos normais. - Gesticulei. - A coisa mais mundana que eu fiz até agora foi a nossa sessão de filmes. Podemos repetir isso, e não sei, fazer alguma caminhada, eu sempre gostei muito das trilhas daqui. Mas, pensando bem, para você vai ser um pouco difícil para caminhar, seus pulmões não são tão bons quanto os meus. – Aproximei-me dele, chegando perto do seu rosto. - Fumante!

- Veremos. - Arqueou as sobrancelhas em desafiou. - Irritante.

Olhei para os seus olhos vendo luxúria ali, bem, o sentimento era mútuo tinha alguns meses que eu não fazia sexo, e para quem já experimentou uma vez do prazer da carne é realmente difícil ficar só na base dos amassos. Cá entre nós, Sasori não tinha nem metade do calor, das caricias, dos beijos, dos toques que _eu_ precisava. Talvez seja constrangedor para alguns dizerem, mas garotas precisam tanto de sexo quanto caras. E é raro nosso desejo ser todo suprimido em uma noite, os homens gozam muito fácil, e somente um homem me fez ter, não apenas um, mas vários orgasmos.

Era visível que ele me queria, eu consegui descobrir isso há muito tempo, e na noite do Baile de Inverno ficou mais que notável que ele ainda sentia atração por mim. Sasuke era gostoso, eu estava carente, sexo era o que eu mais queria. Então por que não? O passado era uma merda, e eu podia simplesmente esquecê-lo. No momento eu sou uma jovem, solteira e cheia de hormônios, existe um nadador com quase um metro e oitenta na minha frente, extremamente atrativo. Quer saber, que se dane! Talvez hoje seja a noite para relembrar aos velhos tempos.

Sua respiração estava próxima dos meus lábios, e eu pestanejei mentalmente por aquela maldita mesa estar nos separando. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu hálito quente chegar muito perto e depois sumir. Abri os olhos, vendo que Sasuke não estava mais na minha frente. Arregalei os olhos, sentindo suas mãos nos meus quadris. Admito, ele era realmente rápido, em um instante estava a minha frente do outro lado da mesa, e agora ao meu lado me agarrando.

O ar escapou dos meus pulmões quando ele me puxou com força contra seu peito, sua mão entrando por dentro do moletom, que só tinha o sutiã por baixo deste. Sasuke não havia proferido uma palavra sequer, e eu não estava preocupada com aquilo no momento. Seus dedos, deslizando sobre a minha pele, faziam cada lugar que ele tocava formigar, me deixando com mais vontade que ele aprofundasse as carícias.

Minhas mãos, antes espalmados sobre seu abdômen, foram subindo devagar, delineando cada músculo duro e bem desenvolvido, era bom sentir seus toques e ao mesmo tempo tocá-lo, não era atoa que ambos estávamos demorando naquilo. Finalmente circulei seu pescoço, prendendo meus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-o contra mim. Sua boca já estava na minha bochecha procurando meus lábios, mas ele não os teria tão facilmente, havia dois que podiam jogar aquele jogo.

Senti sua língua no canto da minha boca, seu corpo se aproximando cada vez mais do meu, a distância praticamente não existia. Sorri, virando o rosto, seus dedos apertando minha pele em frustração. O cheiro de menta amadeirada estava me enlouquecendo, mas primeiro eu terminaria o que tinha começado. Iria fazê-lo ficar louco de desejo, eu sempre quis domar Uchiha Sasuke, a diferença é que antes meus objetivos estavam mais focados no lado social e escolar da situação, o que era totalmente diferente do atual momento.

Respirei fundo, sentindo seu membro contra minha coxa, era gratificante saber que eu tinha o conhecimento de quando ele estava excitado e já no seu caso, a única forma de notar isso em mim seria ver meus braços e pernas arrepiados, ou meus seios rígidos, ao contrário dele, eu estava coberta, dificultando as coisas. Mas isso era somente por enquanto.

Rocei levemente meus lábios na pele exposta do seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que decorava as formas do seu ombro com as mãos. Beijei a pele alva, dando uma leve mordida ali. A tensão sexual era palpável. Depois de uma semana cheia de choro e criancices o que eu mais almejava era uma noite inteira de sexo. Suspirei em seu ouvido, assim que sua mão tocou a pequena curva que separava minha barriga, e começava o caminho até meus seios. E pensar que eu já estava excitada sem ao menos trocarmos um beijo.

_In your house I long to be_

_Room by room patiently_

Ignorei o toque do meu celular – Like a Stone, do AudioSlave – as caricias estavam muito mais atrativas. Quem quer que fosse que estivesse me ligando poderia deixar para depois, talvez amanhã pela tarde, se eu não estivesse ocupada com o que pretendia fazer hoje, eu retornasse a ligação.

Prendi meus braços mais fortemente ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha, enquanto ele me pegava em seu colo e me prensava na parede mais próxima com seu corpo, sem sequer que eu percebesse minhas pernas já estavam presas ao redor do seu quadril, senti o calor na minha intimidade aumentar com a maior proximidade de seu membro. Suas mãos subiram por minha barriga, arqueei as costas, sentindo o enorme prazer em seus toques. Com isso ele tirou o agasalho, mostrando os meus seios medianos cobertos pela lingerie vermelha. As mãos ágeis já abriam o cós da calça, tocando meu baixo ventre ardentemente quando descia cada vez mais a peça de roupa.

Ele abaixou o rosto, beijando lenta e sedutoramente meus seios, enquanto sua mão direita abria o fecho que ficava na parte da frente. Logo a peça também estava no chão do cômodo, fazendo-me agradecer por não haver empregados no local. Aquilo era tortura, os beijos que ele distribuía sobre meu peito, e sua mão tocando minha virilha, acariciando meus pontos mais fracos.

O mais engraçado naquela situação era que ambos tentávamos restringir os gemidos e até o momento, nossos lábios não tinham no mínimo se roçado. Eram apenas as nossas mãos que aqueciam a situação.

_- Você possui uma mensagem na caixa postal. - _A voz robótica que vinha do meu celular disse. - _Otou-san diz: –_ Novamente uma pausa e o som do "bip". - _Sakura, sua imprestável! É melhor você aparecer logo em casa, eu juro que vou arrancar sua cabeça fora garota demente, o que diabos de ideias você tem para sumir há mais de dois dias e não nos dar nenhuma informação. Quando chegar em casa é melhor ter uma boa desculpa para a imprensa, ao menos que queira..._

Eu estava estacada, assim como Sasuke ficou depois daquelas palavras. A ameaça do meu pai ficou no ar, me fazendo relembrar da minha infância. Involuntariamente abaixei minha cabeça, de forma que ela ficou recostada no ombro do moreno a minha frente. Em menos de minutos, eu estava soluçando, e me agarrando fortemente ao Uchiha. Finalmente eu havia lembrado o motivo de tanto choro, bebidas, e minha pequena viajem de fuga com Sasuke. Eu tinha certeza que minha ressaca não tinha nada haver com Sasori. Esquecendo as carícias anteriores, eu desabei a chorar...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Seuu FDP! Quem você pensa que é para ligar bem na hora em que todos – inclusive eu – estavam mais que loucos por um hentai! Maldito seja Haruno Touya, por interromper a vida sexual da filha. #jogapedranele

Ok sweethearts, admito que esse capítulo não estava nadinha no meu planejamento para a fic, mas eu gostei dele. *cof cof ero cof cof* Pois é neh, para quem escreveu hentai só uma vez na vida e não foi dos melhores admito que gostei desse aqui, e olha que é difícil eu gostar das pornografias que eu escrevo. Ler é mais divertido :B kkk' Eu deixei essa última parte como uma espécie de preliminar para o resto da fic. Tipo, de preliminares foi só uma página e meia, eu fico pensando como vai ficar quando eu escrever o hentai completo. u.u

Bom, realmente espero que vocês tenham prestado toda e total atenção nesse capitulo, porque eu deixei algumas pistas sobre o passado SasuSaku. E como vocês sempre me perguntam se eles namoraram, isso eu ainda não posso dizer, só informo que eles já tiveram "algo" no passado.

Quando eu escrevi a última parte desse capitulo, eu refleti sobre uma coisa. Até uma parte do ano passado, quando eu comecei a ler fics, eu relutava em ler hentai, e agora sou uma ero-ficwriter, fan do Jiraya-sensei. Estou impressionada comigo mesma. Kkk' #retardada

**Reviews:**

**abakashy: **Muitos thanks gatinha, eu faço meu máximo para que as porcarias que eu escrevo agradem vocês. ^^ A Sakura, eu equilibrei ela com o que toda garota é, sabe, nem totalmente tímida e chorona, e nem radical de mais. Já o Sasuke, aiii o Sasuke *-*, bem, esse Sasuke tem tudo o que as garotas (pelo menos eu) acham de mais sexy em um cara, tipo meio do mal, mas meio bonzinho também, misterioso, e com um sorriso de canto. Kk' Em relação a eu entrar na mente dos adolescente eu acho isso fácil, levando em conta que eu sou uma, apesar do que eu escrevo eu só tenho quinze anos, :P, Eu já li todos os livros de Crepúsculo, e algumas fics também, eu gosto da Stephanie Meyer, assim como você disse ela tem a capacidade de entrar nas nossas cabeças, mas eu acho que é porque ela é professora, ou era, e tipo convive muito com os delinquentes kkk' Mas jáaa kkk, é sempre legal fica com o ego inflado kkk, brink's. Bah guria, eu olhei aquele clipe e achei muitoo legal, tipo eu esqueci de olhar legendado, mas eu gostei bastante XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo assim como os outros!

**Taiih**: asokaoksoas, gatinha eu já fiz isso também, mas foi na escola, tipo eu mordia os lábios pra não rir, ou segurava as lágrimas pra não chora, é muito tenso quando isso acontece. Kkk todo mundo fica te olhando curioso, tipo a criatura é louca kkk Eu não tinha pensado em colocar o Yahiko na fic, mas como eu precisava de alguém meio do mal como ele, e sinceramente, eu acho ele muito gato kkk', eu resolvi dar um papel pra ele kkk. O Sasuke não gosta do Yahiko por motivos passados, Meu a Sakura tava tão bêbada quando coisas aconteceram com a Konan que ela mal lembra do ocorrido, Concordo com você, eu não leio yaoi, mas eu acho tri quando em alguma fic isso aparece, complica e esquenta as coisas ao mesmo tempo. Bom, a Sakura não pegou o garçom, mas espero que esse capitulo tenha compensado um pouco 6' kk Fica ligada na Ino, ela é uma das poucas que sabe porque a Sakura mudou tão drasticamente u.u, e meu, espera só quando a Sakua fica realmente bêbada, vai ser pior do que isso, kkk' Aiii Gatinha, tipo eu olhei GG, eu to no episodio 8 ou 9 da segunda temporada, e eu achei tãooo fofo o Chuck dizendo pra ela q sem os jogos deles não ia dar muito certo, e dai eu lembrei da sua review (essa). Eu não tinha pensado bem por esse ponto de vista, mas vi que você tá super certa em relação a isso. Bem, minha fic Darkness, que tá parada u.u, mas eu to tentando continuar com ela, vai ter relação anjos e demônios, mas isso é um spoiler q ateh o momento só você sabe, caso queira ler kkk. E esse livro q eu te falei é um dos melhores que eu li, é to tipo q te deixa de boca aberta do começo ao fim. Bem, espero que você tenha gostado das partes hots desse capitulo, porque pelo meu planejamento, não vai se nem metade das coisas eros que eu to pensando ;9 To com você, Sakura submissa só na cama kkkk. Ahh te add no orkut e to te seguindo o tumbler também. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo gatinha.

**Fernanda:** Que bom que você está gostando little cat! Muito obrigada pelos elogios magníficos *-*, me sinto honrada kkk É o casal preferido teve alguma coisa, mas a Sakura e o Sasuke também tem um pouco de culpa u.u, eu adoro escrever essa coisa de tão distantes, mas tão próximos ao mesmo tempo. No meu ponto de vista deixa a fic mais legal kkk Em relação ao passado deles, vai ter um pouco em cada capitulo, assim como teve nesse. A Sakura é toda cheia de problemas, assim como o Sasuke, e como deu pra você ver nesse capitulo, antes eles ignoravam isso com drogas e tudo mais, agora a Sakura tá se apoiando bastante no Sasuke... Espero que você tenha intendido agora o motivo da Sasame ter feito toda aquela loucura. Mas, e ai gatinha, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Pricililica: **Que bom que gostou gatinha! A Sakura não ficou muitooo bêbada no capitulo passado, se ela tivesse bebido um pouco mais tinha ficado pior kkk'. Mas me diz, o que você achou desse capitulo?

Realmente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. E olha só meu, sacanagem isso aí, tipo MUITAS pessoas visitaram a página e tem mais de 40 nós favoritos, e somente onze lindos cats comentaram no FF e 16 no Nyah. Vamos colaborar gente, eu faço o possível para postar duas vezes por semana, só não to fazendo ultimamente porque maio é o mês que eu mais tenho provas. Então seguinte, depois dessas cenas "hot", capitulo de oito páginas, se bem que isso é habitual, dedicação da autora em uma bendita sexta-feira a noite, cuja qual eu estou proibida de sair de casa. Vocês poderiam ser legais e colaborar com as reviews, eu bem que entendo que muitas somos ocupadas, mas é bom dar uma forcinha. XD Seguinte, eu vou fazer o máximo para postar mais um capitulo essa semana, mas só vou fazer isso se bastante gente comentar. Então please, help us!

Kisses

Sami

**N/b: **

Hey people! Nossa, quem quer matar o idiota do pai da Sakura levanta a mão o/! Putz o cara quer que ela tenha uma desculpa para a imprensa, ele não está preocupado se algo grave aconteceu...fala sério, tadinha da garota! Além disso, interrompeu o momento que todos estavam esperando...não deu tempo nem deles se beijarem...apesar de terem feitos outras coisas interessantíssimas...kkkkk!

Bom, reforçando, peço que mandem reviews e recomendações...pode não parecer, mas um simples "está legal, continua" faz diferença na inspiração...é sério!

Beijos

Bella


	9. Perseguição

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Nove**

**…**

**Perseguição**

**…**

_Chega um ponto da sua vida onde coisas acabam se revelando – para você mesmo. Mentiras não adiantam mais, correr não facilita as coisas e a única solução que você tem é a que menos deseja. Se algum dia você chegar nessa mesma situação em que eu estive; erga sua cabeça e encare as consequências, porque quanto mais demorar maior será a explosão._

**…**

**23 de Julho de 2008**

**…**

Suspirei, rolando na cama. Já fazia dois dias que eu tinha voltado da casa de campo, logo que meu pai havia ligado eu resolvi retornar para não causar mais problemas para mim mesma e para Sasuke. Falando no Uchiha, eu não conversava com ele desde que me deixou em casa. Ainda por cima, justamente hoje, era o seu aniversário, eu me sentia mal por ter estragado os planos dele. Por mais que ele fosse "filho da puta" comigo, aniversário ainda é aniversário.

Não é necessário dizer que meu pai me deu o maior sermão do mundo quando coloquei os pés em casa, e era tudo sobre "o que os outros iriam falar". Eu realmente pensei que minha mãe me defenderia, com esse seu novo pensamento cujo qual deveríamos ser amigas. Mas ela não fez, somente agradeceu seu querido sobrinho por me trazer a salvo para casa. Depois de muitos anos, quem se ferrava, era eu. Como castigo, as únicas festas que eu estava autorizada a ir, eram as que fossem relacionadas com a empresa, ou seja, nada agradável.

Sentei-me na cama desistindo de dormir, era muita coisa na minha cabeça para eu ser capaz de ficar em um estado de subconsciência. No relógio ao lado da minha cama marcava 04h35min da manhã, eu fui me deitar as dez, fora do meu padrão, é claro, mas da mesma forma não preguei o olho por um segundo sequer. Peguei um elástico ao lado do meu abajur e prendi meus cabelos em um coque mal feito. Joguei as cobertas verdes para o lado e me pus de pé caminhando até a porta.

Diferente do tumulto da semana passada onde o caos estava instalado, agora só se podia ouvir o silêncio de uma falsa calmaria. Eu mal conseguia acreditar que Okaa-san mandou pintar as paredes de amarelo na minha ausência, aquilo estava terrível. Mesmo assim, ela alegava que eu tinha mau gosto e crises de insanidade. Ao menos eu não atirava a minha única filha sobre o primo dela.

A Mansão Haruno jamais foi um lugar harmonioso e familiar, às vezes, parecia que você estava preso em um filme de terror e não sabia como escapar dele. O pior de tudo isso é que meus pais fingiam não ver ou ouvir o que se passava por ali. Um belo exemplo disso foi o ocorrido com Mikoto, uma vadia quase a matou aqui em casa, comigo junto, e no dia seguinte as coisas estavam normais, como se nenhuma _tentativa de homicídio_ tivesse acontecido. Provavelmente era por esse fato que depois de dar minha punição meu pai sorriu para mim, perguntando se Sasuke e eu estávamos juntos.

É mais que certo que eu e aquele Uchiha não somos _exatamente_ primos, é impossível negar a forma como ele é atraente – ainda mais quando está de sunga. Na minha mente jamais ocorreu a possibilidade de nos envolvermos seriamente. Repetindo, ele é meu _primo,_ minha mãe é meia irmã do pai dele. E há também o fato de eu ter namorado Itachi, o seu irmão mais velho. Os dois já não se davam muito bem, e eu tinha certeza que não seria nada agradável para aquele infeliz ter o irmão esfregando em sua cara que ele estava com o seu "resto". Eu conheço Itachi e sei o quanto ele pode ser cruel.

Há quatro anos eu fui super apaixonada por Itachi, quem não seria? Um moreno lindo, alto, forte e extremamente frio. É isso que atrai as mulheres! Sem esquecer o fato de que ele me salvou de um quase estupro. Quando aquele _homem_ me beijou, foi o paraíso em plena crise econômica. Nossos pais gostaram da ideia, iria unir as empresas mais do que nunca, a possibilidade de um "casamento" até tinha surgido na cabeça deles. Eu tenho completa certeza que se Naruto fosse meu primo, eu acharia toda essa ideia simplesmente enojante. Fazer o que, sempre fui atraída por _bad boys,_ se meu gosto fosse outro, eu não teria me ferrado tanto no quesito amor.

Tateei a parede procurando o interruptor. A cozinha estava em sua perfeita ordem de sempre, as raras vezes em que ela ficou bagunçada, foi quando eu tinha nove anos e implorei para que as cozinheiras me ensinassem a cozinhar. Os azulejos brancos cobriam toda a parte onde ficava a pia e o fogão, um balcão de mármore do lado oposto com seis cadeiras altas o circulando. Meu objetivo – a geladeira – estava bem a minha frente, com meu eterno aliado – o microondas – ao seu lado. Arrastei meus pés, abrindo a porta e tirando dali uma enorme tigela com dangos, e uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Não me importava que fosse de madrugada, eu precisava de algo para me distrair.

Em minha mente eu calculava todos os motivos da mudança repentina da minha mãe, digo, sobre em um momento ser superficial e depois boa mãe, voltando a ser superficial por mais uma vez. Eu tinha certeza que tinha dinheiro envolvido nisso. Por favor, eu conhecia meus laços sanguíneos, e eles fazem qualquer coisa quando notas verdes estão envolvidas. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que não foi por causa da chance de eu ser morta, porque quem estava em reais apuros era Naruto, e ela só foi se dar conta disso mais de vinte e quatro horas depois. Na realidade, mamãe sempre foi estranha, nunca demonstrando o que realmente sentia, coisa típica dos Uchiha. A última vez que eu a vi como ela mesma foi cerca de duas semanas atrás. Depois disso seu comportamento mudou e ela começou a me convidar a sair com ela. Nada normal.

Okaa-san havia me obrigada a sair com ela ontem, fomos comprar o presente de aniversário do seu querido sobrinho. A vadia da madrasta do Sasuke havia planejado uma festa surpresa, sem dúvida alguma com a intenção de ferrá-lo ou irritá-lo. Eu nunca fui com a cara dela, na época em que eu namorava Itachi ela era apenas amiga de Mikoto, logo após a morte da amiga, ela foi "consolar" Fugaku. É mais do que obvio que eles tinham um caso. Emiko era pura falsidade, com seus sorrisos enormes e sua voz aguda de mais, ela sempre tentou ser minha melhor amiga, assim como acontecia com mamãe. Nunca dei bola para ela, porque sabia o que ela fazia para Sasuke na época que éramos amigos.

Comi mais um dango tomando um gole de vinho em seguida. De todas as crises que eu tive na minha vida a bulimia sempre foi a pior delas. Quando era pequena sempre fiquei frustrada por ser magra demais, e depois me achei gorda demais. Tudo porque não tinha o corpo ideal para seguir como modelo, assim como minha mãe e avó. Para quem levava os cuidados alimentares ao extremo, eu estou bem fora do peso agora. Nas raras ocasiões que pratico esporte não passa de uma ou duas horas por semana, e como o que me der vontade. Já que eu não engordava e não conseguiria de forma alguma - somente com a plástica - as curvas que eu queria, que se dane o resto.

Virei-me vendo as luzes do corredor serem acesas. Droga, eu havia esquecido que somente eu que estava de férias naquela casa! Era sexta-feira, e assim como nos sábados, Otou-san acordava às seis horas, às vezes cinco, para ir para empresa. Ele realmente gostava de trabalhar (lê-se do dinheiro que recebia), mesmo sendo o dono e tendo aliança com três grandes linhas de eletrônicos mundiais, ele continuava a acordar cedo e ir se sentar atrás daquela cadeira vermelha. Claro, muitas vezes eu acho que é por causa da sua secretária de pernas grossas, mas existem outros pontos de vista.

- O que está fazendo acordada essa hora, Sakura? - Otou-san perguntou. Ele já estava vestido com seu terno sempre negro, e enchia a cafeteira de água. Era estranha a forma como a idade parecia não o atingir, ele já tinha quarenta e seis anos e mal se dizia que havia chegado aos trinta.

- Não consegui dormir. - Dei de ombros, tomando um gole da taça de vinho.

- Não acha que é um pouco cedo para isso? - Arqueou a sobrancelha, fechando a garrafa que estava sobre a mesa e a guardando na geladeira.

- Como eu disse, não consegui dormir. - Falei fitando os detalhes da minha calça de pijama, toda azul e com pequenos corações espalhados por essa.

- Sasori apareceu aqui enquanto você estava fora. - Comentou.

- E o que ele falou? - Tentei parecer desinteressada.

- Não muita coisa, só que estava procurando você. - Touya suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, logo se sentou a minha frente com uma xícara de café fumegante em suas mãos – Por que terminaram Sakura? Você tem ideia do prejuízo que isso me causou?

- Que se dane o seu prejuízo. - Levantei, trincando os dentes. - Aquele imbecil me acusou de algo que eu não fiz e ainda teve a capacidade de me ameaçar. Se seus negócios são tão mais importantes que a sua filha, case-se com eles.

- Haruno Sakura, não me dê as costas. - Fiquei reta, respondendo ao seu comando. Meu pai era bruto, frio e tinha uma enorme voz de comando, do tipo que você não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser obedecer. - Aprenda a falar comigo, ou eu vou ter que te dar uma lição depois de crescida. Pensei que sua fase de rebeldia já havia acabado.

- Desculpe-me, _pai._ - Murmurei, virando o rosto para o lado. - Se Sasori aparecer por aqui, mande-o embora.

- O que ele te fez Sakura? - Estranhei aquele tom de preocupação, ele só o usava com coisas que o preocupavam, o que não era o caso quando se relacionava a mim.

- Ele disse que eu pagaria por traí-lo com _Sasuke_, coisa que jamais aconteceria. - Se eu ainda estivesse namorando com ele com toda certeza teria ocorrido.

- Sasori te bateu? - Meu pai franziu o cenho, mas não consegui distinguir o que isso significava.

- Só deixou dois vergões nos meus pulsos. - Eu disse. - Meu querido primo impediu que ele fizesse algo mais.

- Chyo-san vai adorar saber disso. - Tomou um gole de café. - Mantenha-me informado.

- Por que se importa? - Cruzei os braços, indignada. - Quer dizer, toda minha vida você jamais se importou comigo, sequer deve saber a data do meu aniversário, e agora parece todo interessado.

- Sou seu pai, é meu dever cuidar de você. - Dei as costas, caminhando até a porta. - E Sakura... É vinte e oito de março.

- Você está certo.

**…**

Cruzei as pernas, analisando a decoração viva e colorida que preenchia o lugar. Sorri com o clima familiar. Os sofás de couro vermelho combinavam estranhamente com as paredes alaranjadas, a mesa de centro na cor mogno com duas xícaras de chá e um prato com bolachas sobre ela. A ruiva a minha frente passava as mãos pela barriga enorme, evidenciando o sexto mês de sua gravidez. Estava ali minha outra mãe, eu possuía três: Mikoto, Tsunade e... Kushina.

- Fiquei sabendo da sua fugida. - Ela sorriu maliciosa para mim. - Sabe, seu pai vivia fazendo isso quando adolescente, a diferença é que era com uma namorada diferente a cada fim de semana. Fugaku queria o matar quando descobriu que Touya estava namorando sua querida irmãzinha. Sakura, você não tem ideia de quantas vezes fui subornada por essa fita.

- Você tem uma fita? - Sorri para ela. - Vai ter que me emprestar.

- Sem querer ofender... - Ela olhou para os lados, como se alguém fosse se importar em nos ouvir. - Seu pai nunca foi do tipo que prestava se eu tivesse uma irmã, sem dúvida a manteria bem longe dele.

- Você tem alguma ideia das coisas que Naruto apronta? - Perguntei me segurando para não rir.

- Tenho. - Suspirou. - Ele é tão cafajeste como meus primos. Quando usava fraudas eu chorava por ele não ter herdado o lado calmo de Minato. Falando nisso, não me diga que ele está dando em cima de você!

- Não! - Arregalei os olhos. - Sem ofensa Kushina, mas Naruto é muito sem neurônios para mim.

- É eu sei. - Riu. - Mas isso já não puxou da minha família.

Fazia duas horas que eu estava ali. Minha intenção inicial era dar um bom sermão em Naruto sobre tirar a pureza de garotas inocentes, aquele infeliz era tão cafajeste quanto Sasuke. Mas ele não estava em casa, e Kushina acabou por convencer-me a tomar um chá com ela. Fazia muito tempo que eu não conversava com a única ruiva que eu gostava, depois do papai e sua preferência por ruivas "mau caráter" eu acabei ficando traumatizada.

- Haruno-hime. - Uma das empregas apareceu na porta. - Naruto-san disse que você pode subir se quiser.

- Vá lá Sakura. - Kushina riu e deu de ombros. - Agora eu vou ter que me encontrar com Minato para mais uma ultrassonografia. Eu espero que seja uma menina, faz um tempão que essa criatura se mantém com as pernas fechadas e me deixa na maior curiosidade.

- Tudo bem. – Abracei-a, beijando sua bochecha em seguida. - Você vai estar na festa dos Uchiha hoje a noite?

- Vou. - Deu de ombros. - Fazer o que, tenho que cuidar do meu marido.

Kushina me acenou em sinal de adeus, pegou sua bolsa e caminhou até a porta. Levantei-me do sofá, seguindo escadas a cima. Agora Uzumaki Naruto iria me ouvir, e Deus que me segurasse para eu não arrancar todos os dentes que aquele imbecil possuía! Minha madrinha não estava mais em casa para impedir-me. Eu sei ser má quando quero, estava mais do que na hora de usar o gene Uchiha no meu sangue, não que ele contasse muito.

A casa dos Uzumaki possuía somente um andar, diferente da minha que tinha três ou da dos Hyuuga com cinco, mas era tão bonita quanto todas elas. As cores sempre em tons vivos, tudo ali demonstrava alegria, os retratos de família nas paredes e as pinturas que Kushina sempre foi tão boa em fazer. Enquanto eu caminhava até a última porta a direita do enorme corredor, era possível ouvir a música alta do AC/DC balançar os móveis. Bati na porta, ouvindo um grito de "entre".

Logo que coloquei os pés no quarto, meus olhos acabaram por pousar no loiro deitado na cama king-size. O cabelo estava despenteado, como seu habitual, o rosto pálido demais e, apesar do dia frio, Naruto usava somente uma calça de moletom, exibindo o enorme curativo em seu peito. Kushina realmente estava o vigiando, porque senão, ele nunca estaria em casa no meio de uma tarde de sexta-feira. Pergunto-me como Hinata está. Provavelmente sentindo-se culpada, mal fazia uma semana e todos pareciam ter esquecido a recente morte de Sasame, em compensação os dois mais atingidos continuavam naquele estado mórbido.

- Você! - Naruto gritou com os olhos arregalados. - O que diabos faz aqui, ttebayo?

- Não posso vir conversar com o afilhado do meu pai? - Sorri falsamente, aproveitando para fechar a porta.

- O que você quer Sakura? - Naruto cruzou os braços, se ajeitando na cama.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu com você e Hinata. - Falei, fazendo com que ele arregalasse os olhos.

- Co-como? - Se pôs de pé parando na minha frente. - O que pretende?

- Só vim aqui para te avisar duas coisas. - Bati meu indicador no seu peito. - Primeira: Hinata é minha melhor amiga, e se você fizer ela chorar eu juro que corto seu brinquedinho fora. E depois piso nas suas bolas com meu _Dolce And Gabbana_ treze centímetros. Segundo: Se alguma das suas vadias te ameaçar ou a Hinata, avise-me. Eu sou melhor que vocês dois juntos quando se trata de vingança e seus derivados.

Naruto me encarou confuso por alguns minutos, depois ele sorriu, me abraçando. Sorri com o gesto, não nos falávamos há muito tempo, desde que ele e os Uzumaki se mudaram para os Estados Unidos, onde a família de Kushina morava. Isso foi quando tínhamos onze anos. Se um dia eu tive algo que chegasse perto de um melhor amigo foi Naruto. Eu mantive pouco contato com ele desde que voltou, quatro anos atrás, porque ele e Sasuke andavam sempre grudados. E até essa semana eu mal conseguia olhar para a cara do Uchiha.

- É bom ver que você está de volta, Sakura-chan. - Ele riu segurando meus ombros.

- Isso é o que eu mais ouço nessa semana, da forma que todos falam até parece que eu morri. - Revirei os olhos.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto estava diferente, não é?

- Apenas parcialmente. – Sentei-me no sofá do seu quarto, quando ele voltou a sentar-se na cama. - Mudei tanto assim?

- Hai. - Ele assentiu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Você estava fria, nunca sorria de verdade, ofendia a tudo e todos. Parecia uma versão da Madrasta da Branca de Neve com cabelo rosa. A morte de Mikoto te afetou mais do que o teme, não é?

- É. - Menti, não foi exatamente a morte de Mikoto que me fez mudar tanto.

- Por que se afastou de todos Sakura-chan? - Naruto deixou sua cabeça cair de lado, em uma mistura de curiosidade com tristeza. - Nunca mais vi alegria nos seus olhos, só magoa.

- Eu tive meus motivos. - Murmurei. - Acho que precisava de um tempo só para mim. Acabei exagerando um pouco.

Os olhos de Naruto desviaram para a cômoda ao lado de sua cama. Deixei um pequeno sorriso surgir no meu rosto. Ali estava um porta-retrato com a imagem de nós dois e Sasuke, com meu tio Kakashi logo atrás de nós. Vivíamos juntos, unha e carne. Era divertido, acredito que apesar de tudo eu tive uma infância agradável com aqueles dois brigões e barulhentos garotos. Eu dividia meu tempo entre eles e Ino e Tenten. Somente comecei a sair com Hinata anos depois, quatro anos atrás para ser exata, quando ela voltou de um internato na Suíça.

- Só para saber... - Falei. - Por que vocês não me contaram?

- Hinata não queria te incomodar. - Naruto olhou para o chão. - As coisas não aconteceram nas melhores situações possíveis.

- Sei como é. - Passei as mãos por meus cabelos. - Também perdi minha virgindade em uma situação um tanto tensa.

- Espera aí! - Naruto estendeu a mão no ar, em um estranho gesto de pare. - Você não é mais virgem Sakura-chan?

- Eu e Sai namoramos por um ano e meio, é meio obvio. - Falei.

- E depois ele assumiu ser gay.

Corei instantaneamente escutando a voz de Sasuke. Virei meu corpo, vendo-o escorado no arco da porta agora aberta. Suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos, os cabelos da mesma cor de sua camiseta cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos. Deus ele estava lindo! Internamente eu quis matar meu pai por interromper minha noite de quase sexo com ele. O Uchiha era o melhor nadador da escola, senão do país, eu sempre ia às competições de natação para representar o grêmio estudantil, e era muito gratificante vê-lo deslizar sobre a água – somente de sunga.

Coloquei-me de pé, só então me tocando do que ele dizia. Dei um tapa forte no seu ombro, recebendo um olhar raivoso de sua parte. Naruto nos olhava curioso, e eu tinha certeza que seu próximo comentário não seria nada agradável. É eu já fiz o que eu queria aqui, talvez seja a hora de ir embora. Peguei minha bolsa que estava sobre a cama e parei entre os dois.

- Você está me difamando imbecil. - Cerrei os olhos para ele.

- Só estou complementando o que você disse, rosada. - Ele sorriu de canto, da forma arrogante de sempre.

- Eu preciso falar com você. - Segurei sua mão, o levando para fora do local. - Até mais Naruto.

- Tchau Sakura-chan! - Naruto apareceu na porta.

- Espero que tenha captado meu aviso. - Olhei sobre meu ombro, focando os olhos no loiro no topo da escada, depois disse entre dentes. - Coisas de seu interesse estão em jogo.

Ele automaticamente fechou as pernas, forçando um sorriso. Homens, sempre preocupados com sexo. Suspirei, revirando os olhos. Minhas mãos empurravam Sasuke junto comigo até a saída da casa dos Uzumaki. Ele permanecia calado. Desviei meus olhos para o chão. Bom, talvez as coisas não tenham voltado a ser como antigamente. Também a culpa não era só do Uchiha, se alguém havia se afastado sem querer encarar as consequências havia sido eu.

Praguejei mentalmente por não ter trazido óculos de sol. Logo que chegamos aos portões a luz bateu diretamente nos meus olhos. Respirei fundo, andando com Sasuke ao meu lado pelos ladrilhos da calçada. Eu estava um pouco tensa, o que estranhamente fazia eu me desequilibrar sobre o par de saltos. Segurei o braço de Sasuke fazendo com que ele me encarasse parado a minha frente.

- O que você quer rosada? - Falou friamente.

- Nada demais. - Joguei meus braços ao seu redor, abraçando-o com força. Demorou um tempo, mas ele retribuiu o gesto. Era confortável ficar ali, principalmente se eu levar em conta que toda vez que eu me machucava eu corria para os braços dele quando criança. - Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-_kun_.

- Hn. - Sorri quando ele encostou o queixo na minha cabeça.

- Que horas vai ser a festa? - Cutuquei seu ombro de brincadeira.

- Eu vou viajar para a casa de campo, rosada. - Deu de ombros.

- Emiko está planejando uma festa surpresa, sugiro que vá para não arranjar maiores problemas.

Sasuke trancou a mandíbula. Sim, eu estava realmente certa. A vadia da atual Senhora Uchiha planejava fazer o aniversário de dezoito anos de Sasuke o mais inesquecível de todos, e não de uma boa forma. Ano passado ela fingiu que o encontrou bêbado com alguma meretriz na cama, mas até mesmo Sasuke não seria tão baixo a esse ponto. E outra coisa a _mulher_ era loira, ele não gosta muito de loiras. Sasuke tinha o pior ser humano do mundo de baixo do mesmo teto, eu queria saber como ele conseguia suportar alguém tão irritante no lugar da pessoa - talvez a única - que ele amou na vida.

Não deve ser nada fácil ter aquela mulher como madrasta. Depois de tudo que ela causou para Itachi e Sasuke, Fugaku ainda acreditava que ela não era culpada de nada. Só de encarar os olhos azuis foscos dela, eu sentia um arrepio na espinha. Ela negaria até a morte, mas foi por sua total culpa que Mikoto estava morta. Sasuke não viu as coisas acontecendo como eu, mas ele tinha um ótimo sexto sentido. Talvez venha do fato de ele ter caído da escada, "sem querer" como ela alega até hoje. Mas de algo eu tenho certeza, saltos _Alexander McQueen_ não surgem do nada.

- Quem vai estar lá? - Sasuke perguntou, segurando um suspiro.

- Boa parte das pessoas que você odeia, incluindo meu ex-namorado. - Revirei os olhos. - Sua querida sobrinha, vomita, Karin também está na lista de convidados. Acho que as únicas pessoas que se pode chamar de agradáveis serão Naruto e Hinata.

- E quanto a você? - Perguntou.

- A mim foi incumbida a função de te distrair pelo resto do dia e fazê-lo vestir um terno até as oito da noite, quando eu tenho que te levar para o _New York Bar._

- E se eu não facilitar? - É, Sasuke deve conhecer bem sua família, porque sempre existia um "plano b".

- Você pode ir para sua casa, e dar de cara com sua vadia preferida. - Sorri arrogantemente inocente. - Porque se tem algo que ela e sua querida tia têm em comum, é o fato de adorar abrir as pernas para os Uchiha.

Ele franziu levemente o cenho e eu não sabia dizer o porquê daquilo. Nossos passos mal ecoavam pela calçada, tudo isso devido ao trânsito turbulento de Tóquio. Lá estava eu, sendo arrastada por Uchiha Sasuke, como nos velhos tempos. Sem dúvida alguma essa semana estava cheia de _Déjà vu_. Aquilo já chegava ao extremo do ridículo, eu estava com dezessete anos e fazendo os mesmos atos de quando tinha catorze, onde está a parte de evoluir e amadurecer?

Tóquio sempre foi meu lugar preferido no mundo, e não era só porque eu nasci ali, ou pela enorme tela de _HD_ com a minha imagem representando as empresas H&U por todos os lugares. A modernidade simplesmente me fascinava. Como aquela cidade poderia ser tão moderna e ao mesmo tempo possuir lugares rústicos cheios de cultura? Diversidade, provavelmente era isso que eu gostava nas coisas, e era isso também o que mais havia em mim. São poucas garotas que entendem de Moda e Música, não se você levar em conta que música sempre foi um assunto que é ligado aos homens.

Eu estava frustrada com toda essa coisa de voltar aos velhos tempos. Não era isso que eu queria. Eu mudei completamente de vida e, apesar, de eu ser considerada uma pessoa melhor agora, se formos levar em conta as drogas e o álcool, todos as pessoas ao meu redor preferem meu "eu" anterior. Eu não tinha noção se ignorava, seguindo o que eu achava certo, ou ao contrario, os ouvia, vendo o que há de tão errado com essa minha nova versão. Às vezes eu sentia-me tão confusa comigo mesma que somente desejava ter um futuro traçado, sem precisar pensar no que fazer quando problemas surgissem.

Naquele momento eu percebia que as leis da física não se aplicavam apenas a ações e reações, como jogar uma bola para o alto e depois a mesma cair no chão. Não, não era somente isso. Tudo se aplicava as pessoas também. Eu fugi desde que me conheço por gente, sempre estive fugindo de tudo e todos, me escondendo dos meus problemas e criando outros maiores, sentindo-me por tantas vezes magoada, confusa e incompleta. Tudo isso porque estive fugindo doverbo _crescer_. A prova disso eram coisas antigas e há tanto esquecidas me rodeando por agora. Por mais que eu soubesse que o meu maior segredo viria à tona, eu não conseguia contá-lo, porque minha fraqueza ficaria evidente e eu não queria admitir para mim mesma que se minhas escolhas tivessem sido outras, as coisas estariam melhores agora.

No momento eu não tinha a menor ideia de para onde Sasuke estava me levando. Ele simplesmente pegou minha mão e me arrastou da casa de Naruto atravessando toda a Tóquio. No futuro eu tenho que aprender a medir minhas palavras. Droga! Eu sequer sabia por que _eu_ me importava! Ele era meu primo, "meio-primo", mas parente da mesma forma. Não deveria me meter na sua vida sexual. Itachi também era meu primo e ex-namorado e eu tinha uma ótima relação _familiar_ com ele. Sasuke era só um idiota que pegava a carne quando ela se jogava em cima dele, caso a vida dele fosse estragada por uma gravidez "não intencional" o problema deveria ser todo seu, eu não tinha o direito de ficar irritada.

A quem eu queria enganar no final das contas? Revirei os olhos mentalmente. Quando eu namorei Itachi foi por toda aquela atração por ele ter me salvo de um estupro. Já Sasuke... Nós fomos o que se podia chamar de amigos, saíamos juntos, nossas famílias se conheciam e um dia eu gostei dele. Com catorze anos você não pode saber o que é amor, eu com dezessete mal sei direito o que é isso. Gostar e amar são coisas muito diferentes, são ligadas por uma linha fina demais, praticamente invisível. Toda garota tem uma queda por um primo, desde que possua um primo bonito, mas no momento que você lembra que é filho do seu tio/tia, que veio do mesmo lugar que um de seus pais e, acima de tudo, possui o mesmo sangue que você... Quando _esse_ tipo de coisa acontece, sua perspectiva muda. Assim como a minha mudou.

Meus olhos começaram a analisar melhor o lugar onde eu estava, tentando assim, me distrair dos meus próprios pensamentos. Era claro que estávamos em uma parte calma da cidade, ali não se podia ouvir o som de buzinas ou gritos de motoristas frustrados. Olhando para as árvores com poucas folhas, todas em tons alaranjados, as crianças correndo na rua sorrindo com seus amigos e animais de estimação, as casas simples e com cores em tons aconchegantes. Era tudo tão familiar, o lugar onde sem dúvida toda mãe sonha que seu filho cresça saudável e em segurança, tão magnificamente sutil que te da vontade de ficar naquele mundo paralelo para sempre.

Muitas vezes ouvi dizer que um sorriso pode mudar o seu dia, e vi que isso era verdade quando uma garotinha andando de mãos dadas com sua mãe e um cachorro fofo ao seu lado, curvou seus lábios, mostrando-me os dentes que faltavam em seu sorriso. Não tinha a menor ideia do motivo de Sasuke ter me trazido para um lugar daquele tipo, ou o que ele fazia ali, mas pela primeira vez depois de muitas coisas não muito agradáveis que me aconteceram eu me sentia em paz. No último lugar que eu esperava, com a última pessoa que um dia eu imaginei trocar uma dúzia de palavras novamente.

Meus pés já estavam doendo, caminhávamos por mais de vinte minutos e eu estava sobre um _scarpin_ com salto agulha. Foi então que eu finalmente notei onde Uchiha Sasuke estava indo. Fui tola por não ter notado tudo isso antes. Havia uma enorme pracinha com escorregadores, balanços e gangorras, árvores frutíferas por toda a parte, e eu sabia que dali a cerca de três quadras era a casa dos seus avós maternos. Mikoto vivia nos levando ali, as partes felizes da minha infância conturbada sempre ocorreram quando eu estava do lado da morena.

Diferente do que imaginei a poucos segundos atrás, nós não estávamos indo para casa de Aoshi e Nadesico, o objetivo final daquela caminhada era mesmo a praça infantil. Sasuke levou-me até um dos bancos de madeira antiga, sentando-se perto de uma macieira, hesitante juntei-me a ele. Meus olhos estavam focados em minhas mãos, pousadas sobre meu colo, o vento balançava as folhas das árvores fazendo o mesmo com meu cabelo que estava mal preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Não sabia o que dizer, então falei o que primeiro veio em minha mente.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Lembra-se do que lhe disse na casa de campo? – Respondeu-me com outra pergunta. Seus olhos vagavam pela paisagem, ele parecia entediado, sem se importar muito com as crianças correndo e gritando à nossa frente.

- Você disse: "Então me faça te conhecer". Mas não nos falamos desde a ligação do meu pai.

- Toda sua vida você criticou Karin, e eu não estou a defendendo, mas por sequer um segundo parou para pensar que às vezes você age de pior forma que ela? - Seus olhos focaram nos meus, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu o vi como realmente era.

- Sim. - Assenti. - Não irei lhe dizer que sou a pessoa mais correta do mundo, você sabe bem como meu passado pode ser obscuro, mas a vida nos molda e eu não sou mais a mesma garotinha sorridente que achava horrível menores de idade ingerirem álcool e que perdia tempo com sonhos impossíveis. Estranhamente, agora eu posso ser uma vadia quando quero.

- Seis anos atrás eu jamais acreditaria que a garota que vivia gritando nos meus ouvidos: "a vida é feita de sonhos", falaria algo desse tipo. - Debochou.

- As pessoas mudam Sasuke, às vezes para melhor, e outras para pior.

- Por mais que você tente ser outra pessoa, no fim sempre acaba como você mesmo. Não acredito que o que tenha te feito mudar foram as drogas ou mesmo seus pais.

- O que acha que foi então?

- É algo que eu me questiono até hoje. - Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, acendendo um cigarro em seguida.

- Eu posso ser uma caixa de surpresas quando quero. - Virei meu corpo na sua direção, deixando uma das minhas pernas deitadas sobre o banco. - Sabe por que eu mudei minha maneira de me vestir, deixando todas as roupas escuras e calças rasgadas? Eu quis ser feminina Sasuke, usar algo que eu gostasse e ao mesmo tempo me fizesse sentir como se eu fosse uma mulher. Só depois dessa pequena mudança que os caras que um dia eu gostei começaram a me notar.

- Você se tornou uma vaca só para ser notada? - Ironizou. - Não esperava tanto de você.

- Eu me tornei uma vaca porque estava cansada dos outros pisarem em mim, admita Sasuke, a menininha meiga sempre se ferra no final da história, sou muito velha para acreditar em contos de fadas.

- Talvez seja isso que falte em você. - Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho. - Esperança.

- Talvez. - Murmurei fitando minhas mãos. - Mas quando você perde algo é quase impossível o conseguir de volta.

- Só os fracos desistem rosada.

- Então sugiro que me ensine a ser forte, porque eu jamais soube o que é isso.

Olhei dentro dos seus olhos negros, tentando lhe mostrar todo o caos que sempre esteve presente em minha vida. Como só meu pai me fazia chorar, minha mãe não se importando comigo, as inúmeras vezes que eu cai e não havia ninguém para me ajudar a ficar de pé, as diversas vezes que fui esquecida na saída da escola, as reuniões escolares, a antiga ingenuidade que agora se tornou em desconfiança, a raiva e desprezo que sentia por mim mesma, só por ter estragado a vida de todos que amo.

Por toda minha vida eu me mascarei, escondendo de todos o quanto odiava a mim mesma. Depois de ser tão humilhada, você acaba fazendo isso com os outros para que eles não tenham coragem de fazer isso com você. Eu sempre soube disso, por diversas vezes fui parar no hospital por perda de sangue, causada por mim mesma ao cortar meus pulsos. Eu tinha melhorado no sentido de largar as drogas e parar de me mutilar, mas em compensação eu deixei para trás tudo que era bom em mim. O ruim daquilo tudo, era que sem sequer perceber, Sasuke estava esfregando minha insanidade bem na minha cara.

- Se você conseguiu parar com os seus antigos vícios também é capaz de conseguir ser um pouco mais _viva_. Só basta querer. - Arregalei os olhos com suas palavras.

- E o que sugere?

- Em primeiro lugar pare de se lamentar, é extremamente irritante.

Assenti levemente com a cabeça, deixando um pequeno sorriso de gratidão surgir no meu rosto. Sasuke ficou de pé, só então fui capaz de perceber que já havia anoitecido. Imitei seu gesto, levantando um pouco a cabeça para encarar seus olhos. Lá estava ele, ao meu lado, e acima de tudo, eu permitia isso. Como se toda a dor que eu senti fosse esquecida, um recomeço. Suspirei, ainda éramos uma família, eu lhe daria essa proximidade, só que, diferente da última vez, eu teria cautela. Amizade, talvez companheirismo, mas não passaria disso.

- Para onde pretende ir agora? - Perguntei, enganchando meu braço no seu, com o cair da noite a temperatura diminuira.

- Sempre passo meu aniversário com meus avós, vamos ficar um pouco lá e depois seguimos para a comemoração. - Ele me olhou de soslaio. - Espero que não haja mais surpresas.

- Nenhuma, ao menos no meu conhecimento da situação.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Meus amores, mil perdões pela demora! Eu tenho ótimos motivos, e espero que esse e o próximo capitulo compensem! Eu estava realmente doente na semana anterior, por sorte eu não tive aula, mas fiquei o tempo todo na cama, e os remédios estufavam meu estomago me impedindo de comer. Foi horrível! Eu até tentei escrever, mas a enorme dor de cabeça me impedia, para terem ideia esse capitulo foi reescrito cerca de três vezes. Só essa semana algo decente saio, e admito que me apaixonei imaginando cada momento dele.

Fiquei triste por não ter mais episódios de _Glee_ para mim assistir, a segunda temporada acabou e eu não sei quando começa a terceira, se for como _Vampire Diaries_ é só em setembro. Foi _Glee_ que me impediu de surtar nesses dias de doença. #Fato. A segunda temporada de _Gossip Girl_ não é tão boa como a primeira, na minha opinião, mas como eu vi na teve acabo um _teaser_ da última temporada a curiosidade me bateu e eu vou voltar a olhar. Na realidade só não estou o fazendo para terminar esse capitulo.

Vocês descobriram boas coisas nesse capitulo, Sakura já namorou Itachi e Sai, sendo que descobriu que o último é gay. Trágico. Esclarecendo suas frequentes perguntas, Sasuke e Sakura já se envolveram no passado, mas em que situações vocês terão que descobrir futuramente. Sakura era muito ligada a Mikoto e Kushina. A festa de aniversário do Sasuke promete. Muahahahaha. Prometo postar segunda ou terça-feira o próximo capitulo, as reviews do último capitulo superaram minhas espectativas, se ocorrer o mesmo nesse capitulo podem ter certeza que superará as 11 paginas do capitulo anterior.

Bom é isso, espero que tenham gostado, e please, colaborem com as reviews.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Capítulo cheio de emoções e revelações! Tenho certeza que todos estavam ansiosos para saber o que ocorreu depois do telefonema do pai da Sakura...humm, por falar na família da Sakura, foi só eu ou vcs também perceberam que eles andam bastante diferentes?

É, parece que a aproximação entre o Sasuke e a Sakura está sendo ótima para a rosada...talvez assim ela consiga encontrar o equilíbrio entre as qualidades do passado e o seu planejamento para o futuro. A rosada está em um momento de total conflito interno...mas isso pode ser bom quando ajuda no amadurecimento!

Pleaseeeeeee mandem reviews, eles são muitíssimo importantes!

Beijos

Bella

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Fernanda:** Gatinha eu concordo com você sobre o pai da Sakura, ele é muito idiota pelas palavras que disse para ela, a quase rapidinha pode-se recuperar, mas aquelas palavras brutas são difíceis de se esquecer. Ainda bem que você gostou do capitulo anterior, porque apesar de ter gostado eu fiquei um pouco insegura com o que os leitores achariam. É a casa de campo acabou sendo deixada de lado, a Sakura ficou sabendo que as coisas piorariam ainda mais se ela não voltasse logo para casa, e conhecendo o pai dela e o Fugaku preferiu voltar. Eu amo isso neles, e acho que as coisas só vão melhorar com essa aproximação, tipo eles se conhecem desde as fraudas, mas nunca se conheceram internamente. São dois cabeças duras cheios de arrependimentos, mas as coisas só estão começando a se esclarecer, tem muito para ser mostrado. Kk' Fico feliz que tenha gostado gatinha, mas me diz, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Paty: **Muitíssimo obrigada gatinha, todo elogio é mais do que bem vindo! Não foi só você, todas nós, faz de SasuSaku ficamos fulas com o final desse capitulo, maldita hora para ligar. Eu amo _Nothing eles Matters_ do Metallica, acho uma música profunda e romântica, no meu ponto de vista combina com eles, principalmente com o Sasuke. Realmente espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, apesar de tudo ele ainda está lá apoiando ela. E ai o que achou?

**Luu:** Realmente desculpe-me pela demora gatinha, tive inconvenientes. kk' Sei como é, não se preocupe com próximas atualizações, agora vai ser postado com mais frequência. Frustração encheu todos no final do capitulo passado, espero que tenho atingido as suas expectativas. Mas me diga, o que achou?

**Mari: **Nossa que empolgação! Ler todos os capítulos em um mesmo dia, isso prova que você realmente gostou, modéstia parte os capítulos são enormes, e você deve ter tido muita paciência para ler todos. Eu admito que já fiz isso com outras fics kkk' Nossa uma fã! Que honra *-* Meu objetivo é mostrar como uma pessoa possui várias faces, principalmente o Sasuke. Saber que você está gostando me deixa realmente contente, principalmente porque eu tento botar tudo o que acho legal e ruim em um cara nele, uma forma de equilíbrio, sabe. Bom, realmente espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo assim como os anteriores, faço o meu melhor para agradar a todos. Kk'

**Mari: **Você não tem ideia de como elas ajudam, é meio que como um pagamento pelo que eu escrevo. Com poucas reviews eu vejo que não estou me saindo muito bem e tento melhorar para que elas aumentem, fico feliz que tenha deixado a sua. Kkk' Você está certa sobre isso, a separação dos dois foi difícil, mas não foi somente por causa dos pais da Sakura teve muita coisa a mais, mas ela não disse para ninguém o porque exatamente disso. Kk' Algumas coisas sobre o Naruto e a Hinata ficaram entre eles, mas ele deixou algo escapar nesse capitulo. Realmente fico contente que tenha gostado, mas me diz, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Taiih:** Respira, inspira, relaxa. Kk' Bom, tenho que admitir que eu cogitei a ideia de escrever uma fic sobre riquinhos e esnobes, mas não é como se eu fosse conseguir, tipo eu não consigo ler fics assim e geralmente o tipo de coisas que eu leio e escrevo são um tanto similares. Kkk' Taiih fico feliz em saber que superei suas expectativas, espero continuar com isso, porque tem muita coisa bolada na minha cabeça. Kkk' A Ino e a Sakura são duas safadas, e a Tenten entra junto nessa, pode ter certeza. O Naruto e a Hinata são o casal muito fofo, que eu adoro, particularmente, só perde para SasuSaku nos meus preferidos. E acredite, todos ficaram surpresos pela Hinata não ser mais _tão_ pura. kkk' É as coisas pegaram fogo capitulo passado, admito que fiquei com muita raiva do pai da Sakura, eu fiquei tão empolgada escrevendo aquele hentai, me senti uma grande pervertida e tudo mais, mas o pai da Sakura pareceu gostar da ideia de tirar o que todas nós mais queríamos. Eu não trabalho ainda, porque só completo 16 dia 9/8, mas eu leio na escola também, hoje eu tava lendo a Biografia do Kurt Cobain *-* Eu quase chorei também, tive que morder meu lado e mentir que era por causa do frio kkk' E apresentei um trabalho sobre Shakespeare, foi muito legal, adoro falar sobre meus ídolos. \o/ Assim como você eu achava yuri/yaoi muitas vezes nojento, mas isso foi antes de eu entrar na adolescência, hoje em dia tenho muitos amigos gays e lésbicas kkk' O Itachi ainda vai aparecer bastante, eu amoo muito ele também, não gosto quando fazem dele o vilão, mas como completo mocinho também não fica legal kkk' Se tem um casal que eu amo em GG e B&C, gosto bastante da Taylor Momsen, a Little J tem um pouco da Sakura nessa fic, meio revoltada, só que a Sakura tem motivos e ela não, mas o fato de correr atrás do seus objetivos, eu amo isso nela, que é uma coisa em comum com B&C também. Kkk' Você já tinha me dito uma vez, mas eu adorei saber que gosta do meu jeito de escrever, eu ponho muito de mim nos textos, as vezes eu entro tanto na mente do personagem que demora algum tempo para me desligar dele. ;p Sim, vai ter muitas senas calientes, super hentai/ero pela frente, sabe neh EU AMO MUITO TUDO ISSO kkk' Se quiser ler minhas outras fics, fique a vontade, algumas estão um pouco atrasadas, mas eu to fazendo o máximo para atualizar logo. Curiosidade é outra coisa que temos em comum então kkk' Muito obrigada pelo elogio viu, e você é uma das poucas a acertar minha idade, pelo FF acharam que eu tinha tipo trinta, kkk', mas pelas fotos da para ver mais ou menos quantos anos eu tenho, é 15 e 16 em agosto como eu tinha dito antes. Kkk' To te seguindo no seu tumbler também, eu amei *-* E você é super gata gatinha (?) kkk'. Bom, espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, vou dar meu máximo para não demorar muito com a postagem do próximo.


	10. Um Turbilhão

**N/a:**_ Para Taiih, feliz aniversário (17/06) minha cat. Espero que goste do capitulo. São Doze páginas + n/a n/b para você se deliciar._

**...**

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Dez**

**…**

**Um Turbilhão**

**…**

_Na festa de quinze anos de Julieta, quando atingiu a maioridade para sua época, ela conheceu Romeu, e então uma das mais belas e trágicas histórias de amor surgiu. Tome cuidado com sua dose diária de romance, porque, acredite em mim, na minha família festas sempre são o melhor sinal para o começo de um novo desastre._

**…**

**23 de Julho de 2008**

**…**

- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? - Perguntei hesitante. - Não sei se seus avós vão gostar de me ver.

Olhei para a casa enorme, toda feita de madeira antiga, dois andares e parapeitos com trepadeiras envolvendo parte das paredes. Aquele era o tipo de lugar que você imaginaria a casa dos sete anos, onde Branca de Neve poderia sair a qualquer momento pela porta da frente com sua maçã envenenada. Toda vez que eu vinha ali este pensamento sempre me surgia. O jardim florido, com árvores que evidenciavam o fim do outono e o recém-chegado inverno. Não era o tipo de lugar que você ligaria a um Uchiha.

- Toda vez que eu venho aqui, eles só perguntam de você. - Sasuke falou, me levando até a porta da frente. – Alegre-se, gostam mais de você do que do Itachi.

- Isso não é exatamente a coisa mais gratificante de se ouvir.

Sasuke bateu na porta, respirei fundo, apertando inconscientemente o braço do, agora então, homem ao meu lado. A casa dos pais de Mikoto é totalmente diferente do que "deveria" ser, principalmente se fôssemos levar em conta os dois grandes médicos bem afortunados que eles eram. Era tudo simples e bem arrumado, as únicas modernidades ali eram a televisão de plasma, o DVD e o computador que ficavam na sala, fora isso somente aparelhos domésticos como fogão e micro-ondas. Ao menos era assim desde a última vez que eu tinha ido até lá.

O moreno franziu o cenho, pelo que percebi, eles não deveriam estar em casa. Ele olhou para o sofá na varanda, caminhou até ali, pegando alguns papeis sobre a mesa de centro, ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava com ele. Levantou o vaso de flores silvestres, encontrando um papel com seu nome. Pelo visto o casal de idosos já esperava pela visita do neto.

- O que diz aí? - Perguntei, tentando ler sobre seu ombro.

- Eles tiveram que viajar para Suna, o irmão do meu avô está internado no hospital.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Creio que uma maldita festa nos espera. - Bufou. - Vamos logo, ao menos eu tenho uma desculpa para ir embora mais cedo.

- Qual?

- Tenho que levar você para casa.

- É muito óbvio e meus pais estarão lá. Ambos farão questão de que eu vá com eles para que você se "divirta" em seu aniversário. - Fiz aspas com os dedos. - Venha comigo, eu tenho uma ideia, algo que nos atrasará por cerca de meia hora.

- E o que seria? - Perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu preciso comprar um vestido e você um _smoking_. O transito de Tóquio é um caos, e uma garota demora muito para escolher a roupa perfeita.

- Como você consegue ser uma vadia dissimulada e uma filhinha de papai ao mesmo tempo? - Riu sarcástico, passando o braço ao redor da minha cintura e me guiando novamente para o centro da cidade.

- São poucas que conseguem se mostrar bem diante dos outros e ainda sim ser uma vadia manipuladora. - Ri com ele, tremendo levemente pela baixa temperatura.

Sasuke apertou meu corpo mais forte de encontro ao seu, obrigando-me a suspirar. Da próxima vez que eu saísse de casa sem prazo de volta, usaria algo como calças e moletom, ao contrario de saia, meia-calça, e um fino suéter. Isso me pouparia de dramas futuros. A noite era iluminada por uma enorme lua cheia, do tipo que você sempre vê em filmes de terror, linda e assustadora. As árvores enormes não ajudavam muito com o cenário macabro, apenas pioravam as coisas.

Como o destino pode ser irônico. Por toda minha vida Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura estiveram em conflito, seja somente como primos, amigos, amantes, rivais e novamente família. Depois de todos esses anos, estávamos em uma mesma encruzilhada, seguindo pelo silêncio de uma noite escura de outono, ambos perdidos em pensamentos, e no meu caso, todos eles se dirigiam para o passado. Pensar no quanto eu me sentia imatura naquele momento, sendo que madura seria a palavra que usaria para me descrever semanas atrás. Aquelas coisas borbulhando em minha cabeça e estômago me faziam voltar a pré-adolescência, quando você começa a descobrir a si mesmo. Era aterrorizante.

Por mais que eu tentasse me afastar, alguém, ou alguma circunstância, gerava uma reaproximação entre nós dois. Lá estava eu novamente, ajudando Sasuke a escapar de coisas que ele não queria fazer. Só me faltava começar a fumar maconha com ele por mais uma vez, porque isso, já seria passar demais das minhas fronteiras psicológicas que demoraram tanto para serem erguidas. Eu quase cometi um deslize na casa de campo, de certo modo, devo agradecer as palavras _sutis_ do meu pai, foram elas que me impediram de cometer o segundo maior erro da minha vida.

Quem eu queria enganar? Eu sequer me conhecia direito, apenas meus defeitos e mínimas qualidades! Uma vez me disseram que todos podemos ser quem quisermos, as palavras exatas foram: "Ninguém é alguém Haruno, se eu quiser ser fria como você, posso o fazê-lo quando eu quiser." Naquele momento eu não sabia dizer se queria cair nos encantos de Sasuke – apesar dele não estar dando essa exata impressão – ou simplesmente tentava me descobrir. Desde que eu comecei a ter um real diálogo com as pessoas do meu passado, a única coisa que escuto é "você mudou". Como se dissessem que a Angelina Jolie virou a Amy Winehouse.

Não posso dizer que nos últimos tempos virei a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas sendo arrogante, orgulhosa, narcisista e seus afins, isso acabou impedindo que eu me machucasse novamente. De certa forma meu relacionamento com meus pais melhorou muito, jamais tirei uma nota menor que "9" na escola, tive namorados que, bom não gostavam de mim, mas ao menos me respeitavam. Eu não mentiria ao dizer que desejava um pouco do meu antigo otimismo e meu excesso de preocupação com os outros, mas ainda sim, eu preferia ser uma vadia dissimulada a sentir aquela estaca de bronze perfurar meu peito, ego, e total subconsciente por mais uma vez.

Eu havia chegado a um ponto em que só queria passar a noite com uma garrafa de vinho e músicas da _Fiona Apple_. Eu não deveria ansiar por reviver algo que já havia passado do prazo de validade há muito tempo. Seria como se todas as vezes que eu me xinguei e martirizei-me por tudo, fossem apagadas de mim sem nenhum arrependimento. Eu não queria isso! Sentia-me em um jogo interno, onde qualquer que fosse o resultado eu sairia perdendo, e perdendo para mim mesma. Pisando em todos os meus ideais com um sapato de marca barata. No fundo, eu era apenas um turbilhão de emoções, sem sequer sentido ou real escolha. Por mais que eu tentasse fazer o certo, para _mim_, eu não conseguia.

- Sasuke, posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Diga. O que veio te perturbando até aqui? - Respondeu abrindo a porta da _Chanel_, só então percebi onde estávamos.

- Como você percebeu?

- O silêncio sempre te denuncia.

- Vou fingir que você não me chamou de tagarela. - Revirei os olhos. - Mas me diga Sasuke, o que você faria se quisesse algo, mas por mais que esse algo te desse momentos de alegria e felicidade, você sabe que ele vai te prejudicar no futuro?

Sasuke estava virado para uma vendedora, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava alguns vestidos para mim, todos sobre seus braços. Ele deu as costas para a mulher encantada sorrindo e me encarou, com olhos fulminantes de raiva. Pegou meu braço e me carregou para perto dos provadores, ele despejou as roupas sobre o banco estofado, foi ai que eu vi o quanto fulo ele realmente estava. Fechou as cortinas brancas, entrando no provador _feminino_, comigo.

- Você está usando drogas novamente Sakura? - Ele rosnou pausadamente, apertando meus ombros com as mãos.

- Não seu imbecil! - O empurrei. - De onde você tirou essa ideia?

- Você acabou de descrever todos os sintomas de um drogado.

- Eu estava lhe fazendo uma pergunta sobre homens, seu crápula. - Bufei. - Você é meu primo, deveria me dar conselhos sobre isso sem pensar em coisas desse calibre.

- Diz isso a garota que fumava um _beck_ a cada intervalo entre as aulas. - Se sentou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, estava visivelmente mais calmo. - Diga rosada, no que você precisa de ajuda.

- Você ouviu. Sabe a teoria da maconha, cocaína e seus derivados, então tipo isso só que relacionado com duas pessoas.

- Não sou uma garota, não deveria perguntar isso para Hinata?

- Hinata diria "Siga seu coração", e eu não acredito mais nessa bobagem de contos de fadas. - Comecei a me despir quando ele virou de costas ao meu pedido. - Você é homem, e eu preciso de uma opinião masculina. Vamos Sasuke, não é como se você fosse perder algum membro por causa disso.

- Se você está afim do cara, só tenha algo sem compromisso, finja que não se importa, qualquer ser humano se sente atraído pelos que lhe ignoram. Seja fria, sempre funciona.

- Obrigado por isso. - Toquei seu ombro, fazendo-o olhar para mim. - Então o que acha?

**...**

Meus olhos analisaram a mulher de frente para o espelho. Os cabelos soltos indo até a cintura, o vestido roxo e tomara-que-caia, com a parte superior justa em formato de coração, a saia volumosa e rodada. Olhos marcados pela sombra violeta e o lápis preto, as bochechas rosadas e a tiara preta com laço no cabelo, que combinava perfeitamente com os sapatos _Stella Mccartney, _pretos com um pequeno laço em prata. Sorri para meu próprio reflexo. Acho que fiz bem em deixar o vestido que minha mãe escolhera no armário, eu já estava cansada de usar roupas de uma senhora de idade naquele tipo de evento.

- Vejo que está pronta.

Sorri levemente, virando-me para encarar Sasuke. Ele estava escorado no arco da porta, com as mãos nos bolsos do terno cinza _Marc Jacobs_, o cabelo sempre bagunçado e uma expressão séria no rosto. Aquele semblante era tão familiar para mim que eu não tremia mais como a maioria das pessoas, todos os homens da minha família possuíam aquilo. Frieza corria no meu sangue, deveria ser por isso que eu sabia ser vingativa e uma vadia manipuladora quando eu queria.

- Espero que esteja preparado para a surpresa que Emiko preparou. - Falei, parando ao seu lado. - Fuja para cá quando não aguentar mais as coisas lá embaixo.

Fazia cerca de duas horas que tínhamos voltado das compras. A nossa conversa ainda ficava em minha cabeça, e eu sabia, que por mais turbulenta que fosse a noite meus pensamentos não sairiam de onde estavam. Apesar disso, eu faria de tudo para me distrair. As pessoas que eu mais desgostava estariam lá embaixo, e eu tinha prometido para Tsunade que ajudaria Sasuke a se safar dessa.

Tio Fugaku gostava de mim, a coisa mais horrível que ele já disse foi que sempre quis me ter como filha, mas ao falar isso, deu a intenção de que era para Sasuke jamais ter nascido. O que eu mais desejava era estar dormindo em minha cama, sem pensar nos desastres que possivelmente aconteceriam. Só isso me fazia pensar que qualquer coisa que Emiko fizesse, Fugaku ficaria do lado dela.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, entrelaçando meu braço com o dele, caminhando lentamente até as escadas. Nossa família tinha criado uma tradição para quando se completasse a maioridade, um parente do sexo oposto deveria conduzir o aniversariante até os convidados e toda a família, cumprimentar todos os presentes e demonstrar o quão adulto você era. Sinceramente, aquilo foi algo que eu sempre achei ridículo. Não era uma tradição japonesa, a qual com certeza eu idolatraria por causa do meu patriotismo, mas sim algo que só acontecia entre os Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha e Haruno. Era triste só de pensar que eu teria que o fazer no próximo ano.

- Pare com isso. - Sasuke segurou meus dedos que se mexiam constantemente sobre seu braço. - Deveria ser eu a estar nervoso.

- Sasuke você sempre foi coração de pedra, o que me leva a crer que jamais gostou de nenhuma das suas namoradas ou prostitutas. - O fiz parar dois passos antes do topo da escada. - Mas eu... Todos os meus ex-namorados estão no andar inferior, todos me magoaram, não existiu um relacionamento meu que eu saí por cima. Então sim, eu estou nervosa.

- Foi para isso que me pediu o conselho? - Perguntou olhando para o lado.

- Talvez. - Dei de ombros.

- Você continua insegura. - Me encarou fixamente. - Acho que essa foi a única coisa que não mudou em você.

- Não se pode mudar tudo. - Abaixei a cabeça, deixando que meu cabelo cobrisse meu rosto.

- Você tem as pernas mais bonitas que eu já vi. - Disse erguendo meu queixo. - Use isso para fazer seus ex-namorados chorarem por você.

- Obrigada, pervertido. - Ri. - Ok, acho melhor descermos agora, quem sabe consigamos ir embora mais cedo.

- Hn. - Revirou os olhos. - Ambos sabemos que seremos os últimos a ir embora.

Eu odiava quando ele me cortava com seus diálogos monossílabos, mas atualmente é estranho o ver falando tanto, ainda mais comigo. Depois das últimas tragédias e das que viriam, porque se eu tinha certeza de algo, era que Emiko aprontaria contra Sasuke, eu somente desejava ir para algum spa onde ninguém me conheça e eu passaria a tarde bebendo sucos naturais e recebendo massagens. Nada de pensamentos e/ou acontecimentos frustrantes.

Era possível ouvir a música clássica, e ver as pessoas vestidas a _black-tie_ do topo da escada. Nada que você normalmente cogitaria para uma festa de um adolescente. Ergui meu queixo apertando a mão de Sasuke que segurava a minha sobre seu braço. Sei bem que sou uma das garotas mais odiadas que eu conheço, por isso eu mostraria para todas aquelas pessoas que eu pouco me importava com elas. Como Okaa-san havia me dito uma vez, "Só porque você odeia alguém não precisa demonstrar isso. Ser legal com quem você não gosta não te faz falsa, somente educada." Talvez fosse a hora de usar alguns dos ensinamentos de Uchiha Akane.

Um tapete vermelho cobria todos os degraus da escada, era bonito admito, mas mesmo assim continuava clichê. Os lustres de cristais, as mesas com toalhas brancas com enfeites em azul e preto, no teto haviam quatro espécies de bandeiras, cada uma com o símbolo de uma das famílias das Empresas H&U. Tudo aquilo parecia uma combinação de um casamento com um evento político, a única coisa que deixava claro um possível aniversário era o bolo enorme e negro na mesa central.

Meus cabelos roçavam em minhas costas, na abertura do vestido. Respirei fundo e sorri levemente, usando Sasuke como apoio. Não queria admitir para mim mesma, mas naquele momento eu me sentia realmente nervosa. Principalmente depois de ter visto aqueles três elegantes homens, cada um em uma mesa diferente, mas ainda sim, acompanhados por elegantes mulheres, muito mais adultas e bonitas que eu. A forma que eles me superaram era chocante, e pensar que eu havia entrado em um estado de depressão depois de tantas decepções seguidas.

Todos se questionam do porque da minha grande mudança nos últimos anos, mas nenhum deles tem ideia da verdade. Eu sumi, desapareci por uma semana, sem deixar rastros ou pistas para ninguém me encontrar. Tomei decisões, me martirizei, chorei, gritei, tudo isso sozinha. E enquanto eu descia aquelas escadas eu pude ver realmente porque me tornei o cubo de gelo que sou hoje. Sei bem que a culpa foi minha e de minhas escolhas, assim como aqueles três homens, e Sasuke, pisaram imensas vezes sobre mim, despertaram o que de pior havia em Haruno Sakura. E lá estava eu, sendo a melhor amiga deles de novo.

A principal diferença é que agora eu os enxergo de cima, podendo enfrentá-los de igual para igual. Não sou nenhuma aliada de satã, mas naquele momento eu entendi como Lúcifer se sentiu. Provavelmente cansado de ser pisado e com inveja de seus irmãos cometeu a traição e segundo lendas urbanas virou o Diabo, o mal. Mas ninguém jamais se questionou se o Senhor das Trevas teve motivo para isso. Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas Sakura-chan teve bons e belos motivos para se tornar Haruno Sakura. A dama de gelo.

Sempre que um membro da união H&U chega a maioridade, se torna um grande homem ou uma grande mulher, a pessoa que irá reger a partir dali os negócios da família. Para as pessoas de fora tudo é um evento glamoroso e todos dizem que queriam estar no nosso lugar. Mas só quem é de dentro sabe que aquele é o pior castigo que alguém com nosso sangue pode ter. Só naquele ano três de nós chegariam a esse ápice, primeiro Sasuke, depois Naruto e finalmente Hinata. O meu "castigo" só chegaria no ano seguinte, mas em compensação o peso maior estaria nas minhas costas, diferente dos outros herdeiros eu tenho sangue de duas grandes famílias, sendo assim, tendo a maior responsabilidade. Um fardo que somente os tolos desejam carregar.

O único que sempre quis aquilo foi Itachi, e ele se saíra melhor que qualquer um que já vi. Ainda fazendo a faculdade de administração e direito ao mesmo tempo, já comandava as coisas parcialmente, uma grande ajuda para Fugaku. Por inúmeras vezes vi meu tio esfregar isso na cara de Sasuke, talvez tenha sido por isso que os irmãos mal se falam ultimamente, apesar de que eu possuo uma boa parcela de culpa.

- Parabéns Sasuke! - Direcionei meus olhos para a mulher a minha frente. Emiko. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados, repicados e caindo sobre seus ombros combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido negro e justo que ela usava.

- Hn. - Sasuke não retribuiu o abraço, apenas deu um leve tapa nas costas dela. Quem visse de longe diria que era um gesto carinhoso entre parentes, mas eu que estava ali bem ao lado dos dois estava conseguindo sentir toda a tensão no ar.

- Está linda Sakura.

- Obrigada.

Não era agradável a presença daquela mulher, quando meus olhos pousavam nela eu só conseguia pensar em morte e como ela desgraçou nossa família. Mas deveria ser algo de sangue, Karin era tão fácil e interesseira quanto sua tia Emiko.

Com a música calma escondendo a aflição e falsidade que preenchiam o lugar, a passos lentos, Sasuke e eu nos encaminhamos para cumprimentar todos os convidados. Naquele enorme salão de bar, transformado em um lugar digno a hierarquia estavam presentes todos que eram importantes para os lucros e maior desenvolvimento da empresa. Para os que ali estavam a única importância era o dinheiro que iriam lucrar. Por mais que eu não conhecesse nem metade das pessoas presentes, eu as cumprimentei com um sorriso no rosto, pois sabia que caso um mínimo detalhe fosse afetado, eu que pagaria as consequências.

Tentei me concentrar em algo diferente, algo que não fosse o desastre que aconteceria se eu me deixasse cair pelos encantos dos meus ex-namorados, e fixei meus olhos nos meus pais sentados com Fugaku, Minato e Kushina, todos conversavam e sorriam para nós. Não consegui desviar os olhos de Okaa-san, seus olhos, tão negros que se não fosse pelo tom acinzentado das íris mal se daria para diferenciar da pupila, mas não fora exatamente aquilo que fez meu interesse despertar, foi o brilho em seu olhar, nada que um dia tenha visto exalar com tanta verdade dela. Era felicidade pura.

Um turbilhão de emoções surgiu em meu interior. Sasuke me olhou confuso, se questionando sobre minha expressão, em um gesto automático movi a cabeça para os lados. No momento não sabia o que me assustava mais, se era Itachi vindo com _Karin _nos cumprimentar, Sasori e Tayuya atrás destes, Sai e um cara gostoso e desconhecido logo atrás, ou... Ou descobrir o motivo da brilhante alegria que minha mãe demonstrava, meu sexto sentido dizia que a novidade não seria algo que me deixasse muito alegre. Só o que eu desejava era chorar e sair correndo dali, como uma criança com medo, porque era assim que eu me sentia.

Foi então que a luz surgiu bem onde menos esperava. Lá estava ele, parado ao meu lado, como quando o contei que haviam roubado meu primeiro beijo. Seus olhos preocupados e ao mesmo tempo irritados, mas estranhamente depois de tudo que _eu_ fiz, que _ele_ fez, eu sabia que Sasuke estava ao meu lado. Ele era a âncora do meu navio, que impedia que eu me chocasse com as rochas pontudas, cujas quais, obviamente, me destruiriam. Tal foi minha surpresa quando o moreno desentrelaçou nossos braços e pegou minha mão, dando um suave beijo em minha testa. A forma que ele sempre dizia "está tudo bem" sem fazer algo escandaloso ao estilo de Naruto.

- Já lhe tiro daqui. - Sussurrou perto de meu ouvido.

- Obrigado. - Murmurei de volta, tentando conter um arrepiou.

Inspirei profunda e discretamente, então virando de frente para o casal a nosso frente, nenhum dos dois parecendo muito felizes. Itachi. Eu havia conversado pouco com ele nos últimos tempos, mal conseguia olhar para os seus olhos. Apesar de sempre ter sido bom em conter emoções eu conseguia ver e sentir o total desagrado que ele não queria demonstrar. Parecia que alguma das minhas antigas emoções surgia em meu ser, autoflagelação. O gesto de afeto entre mim e Sasuke não deveria ter acontecido, _eu_ deveria ter contido meus conflitos internos para que ficassem visíveis só para mim. Agora eu receava que um novo confronto entre os irmãos Uchiha se iniciasse.

Mas diferente de mim Sasuke parecia não se importar com que o irmão futuramente faria. Ele encarava um ponto duas cabeças atrás de Karin – Sasori. A ruiva, acompanhada de meu primo, sorria extremamente falsa, claro, como se ninguém soubesse do seu amor doentio por Sasuke, ou o ódio palpável por mim. Por mais que ela quisesse demonstrar que não ligava, eu sentia as vibrações de ciúme que ela queria conter. Tinha uma bela ideia de que tipo de surpresas ela teria preparado para Sasuke após a festa, algo como algemas e sexo, mas ela sentia que seus planos foram estragados por minha causa.

Eu deveria estar pagando por algum grave pecado naquele momento, e eu tinha uma ótima ideia do qual, algo relacionado a remorso, sangue e traição. As pessoas que eu mais temia ver naquela noite estavam atrás umas das outras, todas esperando que eu sorrisse obviamente falsa, ou fizesse um grande escândalo como sair correndo e chorando, cair sobre o garçom com a bandeja cheia de taças de champagne e acabar banhada pelo meu próprio sangue. Algo bem dramático. A forma como as coisas se ligam instantaneamente aos meus pensamentos chega a ser assustador.

Sasuke apertou a minha mão lançando-me um olhar que servia de lembrete para nossa conversa anterior. Bem, sobre charme e "galinhagem" Sasuke entendia demasiadamente bem. Certo Sakura! Gritei mentalmente. Mantive minha coluna reta, e sorrindo verdadeiramente, de uma forma vingativa é claro, ao olhar para os três casais a minha frente. Eu deveria mostrar que eles eram passados, e não somente isso, mas que eu estava ótima da forma que estou agora, depois de séculos – solteira.

- Olá Itachi. - Falei o abraçando rapidamente, virando e dirigindo um aceno para sua acompanhante. - Karin.

- Parabéns, otouto. - Itachi sorriu minimamente para Sasuke, me lançando apenas um olhar em retribuição ao cumprimento.

- Sasuke-kun! - Franzi o cenho ao ver a ruiva perder a postura e se jogar nos braços do Uchiha, quando ela foi lhe dar um beijo no rosto, errou de propósito, roçando-lhe os lábios. - Feliz Aniversário!

- Hn. - Disse segurando a cintura dela enquanto a afastava.

Pelo que Sasuke demonstrava, ele não estava muito contente com a exalação de afeto em público pela parte de Karin. E a ruiva ficou menos contente ainda ao ser ignorada. Itachi segurou o pulso de Karin, puxando-a para longe. Ela deixou bem claro sua maior antipatia por mim me lançando um olhar torto. Talvez não soubesse que Sasuke deveria ser acompanhado por um membro da família, e ficou com a maior raiva imaginando que ele havia "trocado-a" por mim. Simplesmente ridículo.

- Sakura! - Arregalei os olhos ao sentir os braços fortes me circularem em um abraço doce e, ao mesmo tempo, másculo. - Você está divina! Tenho certeza que esse vestido é da _Chanel._

- Sim, Sasuke em ajudou a escolher. - Pisquei para ele. - Eu realmente estava com saudade de você, bicha.

- Admita querida, eu posso ser gay. - Falou, sussurrando no meu ouvido em seguida. - Mas eu fui o que melhor te satisfez na cama

- Sai! - Bati no seu ombro vermelha.

- O que? É verdade. - Sorriu docemente, virando-se para seu acompanhante. - Kamui, esses são Sasuke e Sakura. Sasuke, Sakura esse é o _meu_ namorado, Kamui.

- Se eu soubesse que você me trocou por um cara desses teria sugerido um triângulo amoroso. - Ri, deuses, aquele homem era magnífico, com seu cabelo loiro escuro e olhos chocolate, era o tipo de cara que você imaginaria como modelo de cueca da _Calvin Klein._

- Ignore isso. - Sai fingiu murmurar. - Provavelmente ela está em seu período fértil, sempre fica assim perto _daqueles_ dias.

- Sai! - Grunhi por mais uma vez. Sasuke e Kamui somente nos encaravam, parecendo que o acompanhante do meu ex-namorado queria gargalhar com nós dois.

- Bom minha dama de cabelos cor-de-rosa, acho melhor irmos para nossa mesa. Espero poder falar com você depois. - Sai lançou um olhar significativo na direção do moreno ao meu lado. - Aliás, feliz aniversário Sasuke.

Ok. Talvez eu não devesse ter temido o meu reencontro com Sai, por mais que ele lembrasse a família Uchiha, seu jeito por muitas vezes feminino me fazia pensar que nosso namoro não passou de uma amizade colorida. Deus eu amava aquele cara, só que em um sentido diferente do que eu antes tinha pensado. Teria que me lembrar de marcar de sair com ele depois, amigos gays são ótimos quando você está em um constante dilúvio de sentimentos.

Rápido demais para a alegria me preencher. Com a presença de Sai eu acabei esquecendo Sasori por alguns minutos. Agora lá estava ele, parado a minha frente com as mãos quase no traseiro de Tayuya e parecendo não ligar para o que a imprensa ali presente fosse falar disso. Realmente não entendia o porquê de ter me apaixonado por ele. Tão bruto, estúpido e mulherengo, era como se eu me envolvesse com o pior tipo de _bad boy,_ justamente para me machucar. Não posso negar o quanto doeu os ver ali. E Tayuya, bom, parecia que a morte de sua irmã caçula sequer havia a afetado.

- Como você tem coragem de aparecer aqui? - Sasuke disse em um sussurro ameaçador, se colocando um passo a minha frente, ficando exatamente entre mim e Sasori, como um escudo de proteção.

- Fui convidado, pensei que gostaria da minha presença aqui. - O ruivo respondeu sarcástico.

- Sugiro que vá embora.

- Logo, só estou esperando pelo grande espetáculo. - Virou as costas para nós, puxando Tayuya com ele.

- Tenha uma ótima festa _pink_. Vai ser a sua última. - Tayuya falou sobre o ombro, me lançando um olhar do mesmo tipo que o de Karin. O que me levava a conclusão de que, não era exatamente para Sasuke que o fiasco iria se direcionar.

Por Kami, eu estava temendo pelo pior! Sasori não sabia exatamente muito sobre meu passado constrangedor, Tayuya e Karin deveriam saber o mesmo que ele, eu sempre soube manter as coisas bem escondidas. Mas aquelas palavras, e a soma das reações anteriores pareciam querer me dizer algo, que ainda não fui capaz de compreender. Realmente esperava que não fosse algo similar a festa de caridade das empresas H&U, Tayuya não poderia ser ciumenta e psicopata como a irmã, ao menos eu rezava para isso.

Os meus três ex-namorados e suas acompanhantes foram os últimos a quem deveríamos cumprimentar, para em seguida nos encaminharmos para onde meus pais estavam sentados. Vê-los depois de tanta coisa ter acontecido e ao mesmo tempo sentir que pouca coisa mudou acabou mexendo ainda mais com a minha cabeça. Eu queria distinguir o que eu sentia por cada um deles, amor, ódio, desprezo, amizade, mas por agora ainda não conseguia o fazer. Eu só queria fugir dali, mesmo que isso me tornasse uma covarde, eu sabia que não aguentaria mais emoções fortes no estado que eu estava.

- Olhem se não é o aniversariante! - Kushina disse alegre, se levantando da mesa onde estava sentada e abraçando nós dois ao mesmo tempo. - Vocês dois estão tão bonitinhos, mal dá para dizer que são as mesmas crianças que se sujavam com lama no meu jardim.

- Você não precisava ter dito isso, madrinha. - Sasuke falou, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Claro que sim, você acha que eu ia perder a chance de lhe constranger. Jamais! - Ela riu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo vermelho, que havia escapado do coque bem feito, atrás da orelha. - A Sakura não se importou viu. - Ela se virou para me encarar. - Sakura, você está bem?

- Ha-Hai. - Murmurei tirando sua mão de minha testa.

Não dei muita atenção para o que os dois conversavam, meu olhar estava fixado nos meus pais. Eles estavam um tanto isolados, mamãe tinha o cabelo bem cacheado, e usava um vestido azul marinho, leve e solto, já Otou-san vestia um _smoking_ de cor grafite, com a sua mão segurando a dela no primeiro gesto de amor que eu vi entre eles nos meus dezessete anos de vida. Foi então que eu realmente senti meu mundo desabar.

Meu pai largou a mão de minha mãe, mas se aproximou mais dela, dando-lhe um rápido e suave beijo nos lábios. Quando se afastaram ambos estavam sorrindo. Ela pegou a mão dele e pousou em seu ventre, os dois fitavam aquela parte do corpo de minha mãe, como uma criança abrindo os presentes de natal. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

Aquele olhar, aquele _toque_, Minato e Kushina viviam o tendo, principalmente depois que ela lhe contou que estava grávida novamente. Meus pais estavam felizes, porque, pelo visto, eu ganharia um irmão, e eles amavam aquela criança que mal parecia ter se formado. O afeto nos olhos deles era algo que eu jamais vi direcionado para mim. Por mais egoísta que isso fosse, a única coisa que eu pensei foi o quanto essa criança iria me desgraçar.

- Sakura. - Sasuke balançou meus ombros. Tranquei minha mandíbula, respirando fundo e tentando conter as lágrimas. - Vamos, vou te tirar daqui.

- Não. - O afastei de mim. - Eu estou bem.

Virei as costas para ele, praticamente correndo em direção ao bar. A única coisa que eu precisava naquele momento era uma boa dose de tequila, talvez algo mais forte. Eu não conseguiria parar ali e vê-los exalando toda aquela felicidade, se o fizesse seria como estragar o conto de fadas. E eu sempre pensando que Okaa-san jamais quis ter filhos, mas esse não era o caso, ambos meus pais, sempre quiseram ter filhos, pelo visto o que não desejavam era _me_ ter como filha.

Oh Deus! Agora eu entendi tudo! O real motivo da estranha aproximação, deles estarem fingindo preocupação, dos colapsos de "eu me importo" e do nada não ligarem nenhum pouco para mim. Tudo isso só para me largar a grande bomba. Afinal, eu estava no terceiro ano do ensino médio, só faltaria mais um ano para me formar na escola e eles deveria estar pensando em me deportar para fazer a faculdade em outro país. Enquanto isso eles estariam vivendo o seu "felizes para sempre" com o novo membro da família.

No fim das contas o problema sempre fui eu. Somente eu. Eu gerei grandes problemas para meus pais, amigos, e como se isso já não bastasse, eu destruí toda a minha vida. Eu deveria ter ficado em Londres, jamais ter voltado. O que me levou até Londres também foi uma das coisas mais desesperadoras e erradas que eu já fiz. Se eu não tivesse rolado escadas a baixo naquele hotel bem no centro da cidade, esse erro ainda me consumiria. A queda e a dor quando o meu corpo rolou e se chocou com o vidro foi tanta que me fez mudar por inteiro. Okaa-san e Otou-san tinham vergonha de mim, eu tinha de mim mesma. Eu era o caos!

E pensar que quando me encaminharam para um psiquiatra depois da minha tentativa de suicídio aos treze anos os médicos haviam me dito "Sua família te ama Sakura, não faça essa loucura novamente, você não sabe como eles vão se sentir.". O psicólogo deve ter entendido que eu quis tirar minha vida por culpa dos meus pais, não fora exatamente disso. Eu só sempre fui covarde demais para fazer coisas muito difíceis para meu psicológico. O problema nunca foram eles, sempre fui eu, a única que sempre trouxe desgraça para tudo e todos ao seu redor. O que na época me levou a conclusão de que desaparecer para sempre seria minha única escapatória.

- O que deseja senhorita? - O _bar tender_ perguntou.

- Duas doses de tequila. - Falei me sentando.

- Tem certeza? - Arqueou a sobrancelha, duvidando que eu conseguiria tomar sequer um gole. - É meio forte.

- Não sou ignorante, tequila não é nada comparando a coisas que eu já bebi. - Disse ríspida. - Se você puder me trazer logo essa porcaria.

Ele virou as costas para mim, provavelmente preocupado em perder seu emprego caso eu caísse de bêbada por _somente_ duas doses de tequila. Aquilo não me deixaria nem ao menos alegre. Mas é como dizem, os vencedores bebem para comemorar, os perdedores porque precisam. A ideia de sumir dali ficava a cada segundo mais tentadora. E eu via que eu sempre fui a fraca, nunca existiram barreiras me protegendo do resto. E por fim, e não menos degradante, minha vida era uma merda.

Virei-me para o palco do bar, onde geralmente ocorriam os shows ao vivo, lá estava uma garota mascarada, pelo cabelo ruivo e o vestido de antes era mais do que obvio ser Karin. Ela bateu no microfone algumas vezes para chamar a atenção dos presentes. É, pelo visto lá estava mais uma coisa que estragaria minha noite. Oh quanta felicidade (note o sarcasmo)! A ruiva tinha uma máscara cobrindo seus olhos, e eu pude ver então que ela seria a surpresa de Emiko, o que todos já esperavam, menos eu.

- Boa noite a todos. - A voz soou por todo o salão. - Queria lhes mostrar algumas coisas, tenho certeza que todos irão ficar surpresos.

Franzi o cenho, aquela voz não era de Karin, e virando-me para o lado eu pude vê-la parada ao lado de sua tia e Fugaku. Meus olhos voltaram para a ruiva no centro do palco, ela tinha um controle remoto na mão e logo após as luzes todas se apagaram, e a única claridade que existia era a das luzes no balcão do bar e a tela LCD enorme no palco. Uma música conhecida invadiu meus ouvidos, e com o som de _AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long_, só de escutar aquela canção minhas pernas começavam a tremer de ansiedade, e meu coração palpitava estrondosamente.

- Aqui está senhorita. - O _bar tender_ depositou um pequeno prato com sal e limão junto com a dose de tequila a minha frente.

- Esqueça as doses e me traga a garrafa inteira. - Falei com os olhos um tanto arregalados.

A ruiva sorria cruelmente com a minha imagem aparecendo na tela. Lá estava eu na casa de campo, beijando ardentemente Uchiha Sasuke, como se fosse uma bruxa condenada a fogueira horas antes de sua execução. Meus olhos esfumaçados, as pálpebras cobertas por uma sombra negra, o cabelo curto e envolvido por cachos indo até meus ombros. A mão dele dentro da minha camiseta justa e branca do _The Cure_, minhas pernas rodeando seu quadril.

Queria saber como conseguiram aquele vídeo, sendo que estávamos sozinhos aquele dia. A cena mudou na tela, mostrando Ino, Tenten e eu dançando sobre uma mesa _When I Grow Up _das_ Pussycat Dolls_. Era oficial, estavam expondo meu escandaloso passado na frente de toda mídia internacional. Nós dançávamos coladas uma nas outras, comigo no meio e as duas com as mãos em meus quadris, rebolando e descendo lentamente até o chão. Até que Sasuke apareceu negando com a cabeça e rindo suavemente.

_- Hei rosada, vamos logo! - _Ele tinha gritado sobre a música alta.

_- Só se você vier aqui! -_ A minha antiga eu gargalhou, ainda mais quando tomou um longo gole da garrafa de _gim_, depois Tenten pegou o recipiente e jogou no pescoço de Ino, começando a beijar ali.

Deus! Jamais imaginei que aqueles momentos foram gravados e ainda mais que iriam ser expostos para todos os presentes. Peguei a garrafa sobre o balcão e tomei um longo gole, eu precisava dar um jeito naquilo. Estava passando dos limites. No vídeo eu me jogava nos braços de Sasuke e ele me pegava no colo, ainda sim, eu continuava a dançar. Eu estava parecendo uma grande prostituta. O que acontecia na casa de campo ficava na casa de campo! Mais ou menos como Las Vegas. Minha mente não consegui digerir os fatos, não entendia como conseguiram filmar aquilo e além disso, expor para tantas pessoas.

Senti alguém segurar meu braço. Virei-me para ver Sasuke com raiva mais que evidente em seu rosto. Ele me puxou pela mão, nos afastando da multidão de pessoas. Naquele momento eu agradeci pelas luzes estarem apagadas, aquilo já estava passando do humilhante e vergonhoso. Suas mãos tremiam junto das minhas, a nossa volta pessoas se mantinham com os olhos arregalados e bocas abertas. A cena não era a mesma de antes. O que piorou ainda mais a situação.

Hinata e Naruto surgiram do nosso lado, e o loiro estava tão irritado quanto o moreno. Até ali sequer tinha visto o casal na comemoração. O vídeo atualmente estava mostrando o que aconteceu com nós quatro semana passada, a quase morte de Naruto, o desespero de Hinata, minha face de medo, e Sasuke demonstrando espanto. As palavras surgiram grandes na tela: "Você quer saber por que isso aconteceu?" Paramos de frente para os seguranças, e os garotos começaram a falar com eles.

Como resposta a pergunta do vídeo estavam as frases: "Eles não são quem pensam. Os tão prestigiados herdeiros se relacionam entre si, traindo seus respectivos namorados e a si mesmos. Só trarão vergonha quando assumirem a tão prestigiada rede H&U". Parei em choque. Duas imagens apareceram uma ao lado da outra. Na primeira estava Naruto tampando o corpo de Hinata com seu próprio enquanto ela segurava firmemente um lençol branco sobre seus seios, os dois olhando para uma porta escancarada. E ao lado desta, estava eu, somente de lingerie com os braços de Sasuke ao meu redor enquanto nos beijávamos. E por fim, escrito em preto estava: "O amor não é lindo?".

- Cansei disso. - Sasuke disse em fúria.

Meu coração palpitou mais forte com medo, não somente do que fariam conosco, separação foi a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça, mas eu tinha medo do que Sasuke faria agora. Foi então que o vi, pegando um grande vaso de flores com água dentro, ele levantou velozmente o braço e com toda a sua força jogou o objeto sobre o telão, parecendo um arremessador em um jogo de _baseboll_. Acertando o alvo em cheio. O alarme de incêndio soou por todo o lugar, e os seguranças se dirigiam para a mulher sorrindo e aplaudindo o espetáculo que tinha acabado de montar.

A televisão havia pego fogo, e todos gritavam ali. Sem dúvida aquela noite estava mais tumultuada do que eu um dia imaginei que seria. Provavelmente nossa família começaria a ser conhecida por festas turbulentas e eventos desastrosos.

Virei-me, quando Sasuke voltou a me puxar. Hinata e Naruto vinham logo atrás de nós. Estávamos fugindo das consequências naquele momento. Depois do trauma que passamos não queríamos ficar ali e ver os repórteres se jogando sobre nós e questionando sobre aquele vídeo. Eu já não aguentava coisas daquele tipo, era estressante demais. Não me surpreendia que Sasuke quisesse fugir daquilo tanto quanto eu.

Entramos na cozinha, e nos apressamos para sair pela porta dos fundos, uma saída um tanto estratégica. Os cozinheiros e garçons nos olhavam curiosos, e continuaram daquele modo até que a porta fosse aberta com um estrondo alto e fechada com outro. Do lado de fora, estacionado do outro lado da rua, estava o _Camaro_ amarelo de Naruto. Era difícil correr sobre o salto agulha, mas deveria ser pior para Hinata já que ela usava um vestido longo. O barulho de buzinas, gritos, e música alta era típico naquele lado da cidade, onde a maioria das boates, bares e danceterias se localizavam.

- Naruto se acalme! - Gritei para as costas do loiro que corria com raiva. - Se não se acalmar vai acabar causando um acidente de carro!

- Eu estou calmo Sakura-chan!

- Não é o que aparenta, você é tão fácil de se ler como águas cristalinas. - Soltei a mão de Sasuke, parando na frente de Naruto. - Eu te conheço desde que usávamos fraudas, talvez tenhamos mudado, mas eu sei muito bem o que acontece quando você está em desequilíbrio emocional. Então se você nos ama o suficiente, se controle para ser capaz de dirigir essa porcaria de carro antes que os caras da imprensa apareçam! Ou que eu chute seu saco!

Os três que me acompanharam me olhavam surpresos por culpa das minhas últimas palavras. Seus olhares diziam "a Sakura voltou", era estranho, mas um estranho um tanto agradável. Naruto sorriu, aquele seu sorriso que sempre me acalmava quando eu chorava em seu colo, a confiança exalava dele, assim como sua bipolaridade extrema, o garoto que conseguia ser sábio e estúpido em um estralar de dedos. Obriguei-me a lhe retribuir o sorriso. Ele desligou o alarme, abrindo a porta do passageiro para uma Hinata visivelmente perturbada, enquanto Sasuke me fazia sentar no banco traseiro.

- Para onde vamos? - Perguntei.

- Só Deus sabe. - O loiro disse pisando no acelerador, quando ele o fez foi possível ver a aglomeração de repórteres que davam a volta no quarteirão a nossa procurava. Eu esperava que estivéssemos em um refúgio por no mínimo uma semana, era o tempo que eu tinha antes do meu último ano no colegial começar. E ao menos por esses dias eu queria me livrar da mídia que sempre me perseguia.

Não tinha noção do que nossos respectivos pais fariam com nós, mas naquele momento era a última coisa que eu desejava pensar: Nas consequências.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

** N/a:**

Desculpem-me pelo atraso, eu vou tentar postar uma vez por semana, porque sinceramente a minha criatividade some e reaparece do nada. E outra, eu estou me preparando para a "Feira Multicultural" da minha escola, eu tenho que apresentar em agosto, um ou dois dias depois do meu aniversario, um trabalho enorme sobre a Evolução do Feminismo, e eu preciso pesquisar muito e ter tudo na ponta da língua. Então, caso houver atraso com as atualizações vocês já sabem o que é, a escola me ocupa muito e eu ainda estou tentando escrever meu livro, o sonho de total _ficwriter._

Como eu tinha dito antes, esse capitulo ia ser _chocante_, várias pistas sobre o passado de Sasuke e Sakura, e como puderam ver, eles realmente tiveram algo, mas ninguém sabia. Que gente safadinha. Meus amores, eu não vou falar muito hoje porque eu vou deixar isso com vocês, e _please_, sejam legais e deixem suas reviews _enormes_, pode xingar, dizer que parte você gostou, o que deseja que aconteça (hentai vai demorar alguns poucos capitulos ok), que querer bater na vakarin, palpites de quem seja a ruiva no palco, era plano de quem o desastre desastroso (?) fiquem avisados que toda e qualquer opnião é bem vida, sendo positiva ou negativa.

Bom, por hoje é só.

Beijos

Sami

_ ps: Feliz aniversáiro Thaii. Sigam meu tumblr e twitter. O/ avisem que doi follow em vocês xD_

**N/b**

Hey people! Ahhh que capítulo BOMBÁSTICO! Nossa gente, o debate interno da Sakura foi tenso...deve ser realmente muito difícil se imaginar como um estorvo para todos. Imaginem, seus pais nunca lhe deram atenção e depois aparecem "encantados" por um futuro filho... qualquer um teria que ser muito forte diante da situação.

Humm, e quem será a ruiva (grupo das vadias malvadas..rsrsrsrs) que revelou o passado do quarteto? Alguém muito mal amada com toda a certeza... Bom, tenho certeza que com reviews descobriremos as respostas. Não leva muito tempo e faz autores e betas muito felizes!

Beijos

Bella

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Taiih:** Oiee gatinha /o/ Sim, eu tive que demorar um pouco para atualizar o capitulo anterior, fica doente é foda run' kk, mas to melhor sim, obrigada por perguntar. Nossa, não acredito que você entrou assim, diariamente, para ver minhas atualizações! Nossa quando eu começo a escrever essa mudança de personalidade dela é como se eu entrasse no papel, fico imaginando tudo, acho que é por isso que eu amo tanto escrever. Tipo, eu nunca conheci nenhuma menina que dissesse "Eu Odeio o Itachi", pocha, ele é um Deus Grego, e depois do que ele fez pro Sasuke no mangá, nossa me apaixonei mais ainda por ele. *o* Eu meio que tava escrevendo esse capitulo depois de ter olhado o último episódio do anime, que tá bem na parte do reencontro do time 7, e eu meio que fiquei puta com o Sasuke, cade o meu badboy _com_ cérebro, tipo me veio o pensamento "_Itachi-kun, por que você não aparece e da umas palmadas na bundinha gostosa dele?" _kkk' Bulimia não foi só o que a Sakura teve, essa menina é cheia dos problemas, tipo, se você soubesse tudo o que ela fez antes de virar a Sakura patricinha do mal, ficaria chocada. Muahhahahahahha kk' Não só sério o seu pai, o meu também, tipo minha mãe sabe que é normal beber na adolescência, ela bebia, e eu tenho jogo aberto com ela, nunca cheguei bêbada em casa, mas meu pai não gosta quando eu bebo, meio que ele fala "só um golinho" kkk'. O pai da Sakura é muito fdp, eu tenho raiva dele também, eu quero ver o que ele vai fazer depois desse vídeo que foi exposto nesse capitulo. G_G To com pena dela já. A Sakura pode ter sido muito vaca antes, mas ela valoriza muito a Hinata, e sabe como a Hyuuga é frágil, e como conhece o Naruto de tempos atrás... kasoaksoako Eu nunca gostei de caras afeminados, tipo Justin Bieber e seus derivados, então espero nunca correr o risco de depois de anos de namoro ouvir aquelas três palavras perigosas: "Eu sou gay" kk. Que bom que está gostando da relação dos dois, eu sempre fico em duvida no que escrevo pro Sasuke, tipo tem que ser algo que se encaixe com ele sabe, nem meloso de mais, nem do mal de mais kkk'. Ahhh a mudança da Sakura e a citação dela do capitulo anterior foi totalmente inspirada em uma frase de _Pretty Litlle Liars_, bom eu nunca olhei sabe, mas quando eu vi no tumblr a frase "Todos te criticam porque você mudou, mas ninguém se questiona se você teve motivos para mudar." Tipo eu li e reli aquela frase e entrou na minha cabeça, porque primeiro fez sentido para minha própria vida, e se encaixou muito bem com o que eu queria mostrar na fic. Eu não me encaixo para escrever sobre pessoas super fúteis, primeiro porque eu tenho umas primas assim, e Deus como aquilo me irrita, meio que falam de tudo e todos, mas não se enxergam. Kk' Eu já fiz alguns "bicos" trabalhando com meu primo, meio que a partir dos treze, mas foi só de vez em quando. Eu estou louca para trabalhar, comprar minhas coisas, ser independente. *-* E hentai... eles logo virão ;9 Eu to amando a biografa do Kurt, é meio psicopata, tipo as coisas que ele pensava quando criança e que ele fazia te deixam de olhos arregalados. Mas eu estou gostando bastante do livro.

Menina eu já ouvi falar um monte em NANA, é um mangá, neh? G_G Ultimamente eu ando muito sem cultura, mal consigo fazer minhas coisas, tipo enquanto eu digito isso era para ter feito o meus temas da escola. ;p Eu nunca ouvi fala em Skins para ser bem sincera, mas uma coisa eu te digo, o que eu mais vejo nas minhas reviews são comparações com livros e seriados que eu nunca vi. Kkk' Mas vou olhar _skins_, pelo que eu vi no google agora deve ser muito bom. XD Itachi fez sua aparição nesse capitulo, e só digo que a partir dele muitas coisas vão ser reveladas. Kkk' #domal. As vezes a Little J me da raiva, mas no meu ponto de vista ela é uma Blair que não consegue alcançar a original, alias, depois de ter olhado toda série eu comecei a ler os livros, to bem no começo, mas as coisas são um tanto diferentes... Eu gosto da Little J porque a Taylor Momsen interpreta ela, e a Taylor Momsen tem ideias e um estilo similar ao meu, talvez seja por isso que eu goste "delas", fora os escândalos que ambas aprontam kkk'... Bom, uma coisa que você sempre vai ver nas minhas fics são garotas determinadas, eu odeio mulheres submissas, tipo é como se toda a luta por nossos direitos fosse em vão. Mas apesar disso todas nós seremos submissas por um homem algum dia, estar apaixonada é o "ó" kkk. Bom essa semana eu atualizei meu tumblr, e postei uns textos da minha autoria, só da uma olhada. E muitos thanks viu gatinha, eu realmente espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, presente beeem atrasado pro seu aniver.

**Outras reviews respondidas por DM.**


	11. I Never Do That

**N/a: **Para 'luh-chan!

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Onze**

**…**

**I Never Do That**

**…**

_Segundo os meus professores de educação sexual, adolescentes são cheios de hormônios e bizarrices. Eles falam como se jamais tivessem tido nossa idade. Mas em algo eles estavam certos: uma hora nós sempre paramos para descontrair e, quando isso acontece, as maiores merdas das nossas vidas surgem._

**...**

**24 de Julho de 2008**

**…**

- Não acredito que está lendo essa porcaria, Hinata. - Revirei os olhos, apontando para o livro em suas mãos. - Romances são tão iguais e obsoletos, eles se odeiam, se apaixonam e alguém os quer separados. Isso me da ânsia.

- Olha quem fala, pelo que Naruto-kun e até mesmo Sasuke, me disseram você era apaixonada por esse clichê.

- Pessoas mudam quando acordam para a realidade. - Dei de ombros.

- Se você diz. - Ela me respondeu como se não acreditasse em minhas palavras.

- Sakura-chan. - A encarei. - Sabe o que dizem? Uma vez ferida, duas vezes mais fria.

- Isso é verdade.

- Acho que você deveria se deixar iludir, ao menos um pouco. - Hinata sorriu, deixando o livro de lado e me abraçando. - Às vezes pessoas se fecham com medo de se machucar, mas não tem ideia de como o calor humano é bom.

- Depois que você deixou a castidade se tornou bem pervertida, não é? - Gargalhei, empurrando seu ombro.

- Sakura-chan!

Estávamos escoradas no carro de Naruto, havíamos parado para abastecer naquele lugar tão pequeno e simples. Os garotos foram comprar alguma coisa para comermos, enquanto eu e Hinata esperávamos. Há dez minutos ela havia pego o _Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ para ler. Suas bochechas coravam e seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade, fora os suspiros a cada página virada. Foi aí que nossa discussão começara.

Olhei para os jeans simples e a _babylook_ branca que eu usava. Eu tinha muita sorte quando se tratava de encontrar vestimentas. Hinata iria dormir na casa de Naruto ontem a noite e tinha deixado no carro uma mochila com roupas, nos livrando dos vestidos pesados. Quando a perguntei se Hiashi sabia sobre o lugar que iria passar a noite, ela me alertou que estaria em _minha_ casa. Ficava impressionada com a forma que ela estava sendo corrompida. Hinata ajeitou sua saia rodada, me olhando de canto. Arqueei a sobrancelha esperado que ela falasse.

- O que foi? - Perguntei.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta... um tanto particular?

- Diga, minha vida foi praticamente toda exposta ontem a noite.

- Você... Você e Sasuke-kun... Bem, você sabe? - Mordeu o lábio, envergonhada.

- Sim. - A encarei. - Acho que você percebeu isso, aquele vídeo disse tudo.

- Eu nunca tinha imaginado isso. Vocês são primos, e além do mais agem como... Como... - Interrompeu-se, sem encontrar as palavras.

- Cão e gato? - Ri levemente. - Sasuke não é exatamente meu primo Hinata.

- Sua mãe é irmã do pai dele.

- Akane é irmã de Fugaku, não minha mãe.

- Ai meu Deus, mas...!

- Quando eu tinha doze anos eu os ouvi falar sobre isso, em como Okaa-san não podia ter filhos e sobre uma antiga namorada de Otou-san aparecer grávida. - Franzi os lábios. - Eu concluí tudo sozinha.

Hinata me abraçou, sem saber o que dizer. Aquele gesto de gentileza sempre me trouxe conforto. Mas depois da minha descoberta de ontem, eu não me importei com isso. Na realidade não me importava já fazia um bom tempo. Só estava deixando as coisas seguirem seu caminho. E depois de terminar o colegial eu tentaria entrar para alguma faculdade no exterior, como _Columbia_ ou até mesmo _Harvard. _Dalí em diante eu constituiria meu futuro individual, e depois montaria minha própria família. Simples assim.

Por muitas vezes achei que fosse coisa de minha cabeça o desapego por minha família, mas no fim fui próxima de pouquíssimas pessoas e, em sua maioria, sem laços sanguíneos. Eu até poderia facilmente me apegar aos outros, mas agora ficava distante para que isso não acontecesse. Hinata estava certa quando me disse sobre ser uma mulher ferida. Pois eu o era, posso ter superado muitas coisas que entraram no meu caminho, mas isso não anula a dor que elas trouxeram. Com certeza, eu era mesmo uma pessoa amarga.

Eu não estava pensando em fugir ontem, pelo contrário, queria enfrentar os problemas de frente. Era estranho, ainda mais se eu fosse levar em conta o quanto estava fugindo nos últimos dias. Desejei levar aquilo como uma adulta, não afogar minha raiva no álcool como vinha fazendo. Um dia eu encarei meus medos de frente, e iria fazê-lo agora. Não entendi por que Sasuke me puxou junto de Naruto e Hinata, me carregando para longe. Aquilo simplesmente não possuía fundamento. A única coisa que eu tinha percebido fora que, Uchiha Sasuke só se tornava mais enigmático com o tempo.

Inalei o ar do campo, misturado com o cheiro de hortênsias e sol que Hinata exalava. Entregando-me ainda mais ao abraço amigo. A morena sempre seria uma menina delicada, ainda mais com o seu cabelo preso na trança embutida que eu havia recém feito, e a camiseta de azul com estampa de desenho animado. Talvez fosse por isso que ela e Naruto combinavam tanto a meu ver. Eles tinham a pureza de uma criança em um corpo maduro. Chegava até ser encantador.

Piscando por causa do sol, fui capaz de ver Naruto e Sasuke saindo do estabelecimento comercial, cada um com um par de sacolas nas mãos. Ambos franziram o cenho ao fitarem Hinata e eu. Também deveriam, eu não era do tipo que exalava afeto. Geralmente aquele tipo de gesto só ocorria com Tsunade e ninguém mais. Naruto pareceu relutante em falar, mas cochichou algo com Sasuke, que lhe respondera no mesmo tom de voz baixo.

- O que você acha que eles estão fofocando? - Hinata murmurou para mim.

- Não tenho ideia. - Falei segurando uma risada. - Só espero que não estejam tendo nenhuma fantasia pervertida.

Hinata gargalhou, e eu a segui, fazendo os dois amigos se espantarem, sem demonstrar muito disso. Era estranho, apesar de tudo era agradável e natural estar ali – com minha melhor amiga. Fazia séculos que eu não sorria de forma verdadeira, muito menos gargalhava. Poderia ser de outro mundo, mas continuava sendo animador. A Hyuuga desprendeu-se de mim, voltando para a posição que estava, lendo seu romance.

- O que vocês compraram? – Abaixei-me, abrindo as sacolas que eles colocaram no chão. - Olha Hinata, vodka. Bem, parece que os dois querem nos embebedar. Acho que deveriam trazer vinho, os dois sabem que sou fraca quando se trata dessa bebida.

- Por que ela _tá_ falando tão formal? - Naruto perguntou para Hinata.

- "Morro dos Ventos Uivantes". - Ambas respondemos alegremente.

- Ok... - Naruto disse confuso.

Não me questione do por que, mas eu me sentia tão feliz conversando com Hinata, sobre coisas que eu tinha prometido a mim mesma jamais pensar. Como dizem, não se pode guardar tudo para sempre. Abri um pacote de confetes de chocolate, o alcançando para a garota ao meu lado. Sentei no chão de terra, sendo seguida pela morena. Encaramo-nos, segurando para não rir da curiosidade dos que nos observavam. Acredito que aquela liberdade que havia surgido depois de uma mensagem de texto recebida no celular de cada um havia nos acalmado. O e-mail de Fugaku dizia para nos afastarmos por enquanto, e que aquela era uma decisão dos nossos pais. Foi um copo de água fresca bem em meio ao Saara.

- Hei. - Naruto chamou a nossa atenção. - Já que a Sakura-chan está tão a fim de beber, porque não jogamos verdade ou consequência?

- Qual é Naruto. - Revirei os olhos. - Isso é brincadeira do primário. Vamos acrescentar algo nisso.

- O que? - O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas animado.

- Vamos jogar _eu nunca_... - Falei.

- Ótimo. - Sasuke disse. - Eu começo...

Ele pegou uma das garrafas de vodka e abriu, colocando a outra no centro de nós. Girou o recipiente, parando em Naruto pergunta para mim. Ou algo do tipo já que estávamos misturando dois jogos.

- Eu nunca... - Ele pausou, mostrando um sorriso sacana depois. -...Transei com um gay.

- _Tá_ tirando comigo _né_ imbecil! - Falei apontando para o loiro. - Só uma pergunta, a palavra gay sugere um cara gay ou pode ser simplesmente uma garota?

O Uzumaki arregalou os olhos para mim, tossindo por ter se afogado com a bebida. Não era nada de mais, ele também tinha transado com uma garota. Não tenho culpa se antes, se bem que valia para agora, eu quis provar de tudo para não ter dúvidas depois. Com a ajuda de Hinata ele se recompôs.

- Eu não esperava por isso, 'ttebayo.

- Hn. - Sasuke sorriu de canto. - Sabe quem foi a garota com quem ela dormiu?

- Quem? - Naruto parecia uma criança esperando um grande segredo ser revelado.

- Konan.

- O QUE? - Ele ficou de pé, apontando para mim. - Sabe quantos caras levaram um grande fora da Konan? Muitos Sakura-chan, muitos mesmo. E agora você me diz que dormiu com ela.

- Não sei exatamente se dormi, mas acordamos nuas e "molhadas" na mesma cama. - Fiz aspas com os dedos.

- Agora você pode beber metade da garrafa! - Naruto se sentou, cruzando as pernas e os braços emburrado.

- Com todo o prazer. - Sorri, com a vodka na mão. - Eu nunca... Transei com um gay gostoso e uma "bi" que o Naruto e o Sasuke nunca conseguiram pegar!

- As coisas não são bem assim. - Sasuke disse. - Eu nunca tentei nada com a Konan.

- Se você diz... - Lhe mostrei a língua.

- Espera ai, Sakura-chan. - Naruto disse. - Escolhe verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- Com quem você perdeu sua virgindade? - Eu odiava quando ele sorria daquela forma marota.

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Naruto aguardava uma resposta ansioso, nunca conheci alguém que fosse tão curioso quanto o loiro. Franzi o cenho, deixando minha cabeça cair de lado. Hinata e Sasuke me observavam sem demonstrar tanta emoção quanto o loiro. Peguei a garrafa de vodka, negando com o dedo. Tomei alguns goles, acredito que era isso que eu deveria fazer já que não respondi a sua pergunta.

- Vamos lá, Sakura-chan. - Naruto juntou as mãos, implorando. - Nem foi uma pergunta tão constrangedora assim.

- Existem coisas que você não pode simplesmente pedir para uma garota te contar.

- _Tá_ bom então. - Fez uma carranca. - Como consequência você vai ter que... Contar um segredo _obscuro_ seu.

- Naruto. - O encarei séria. - Vai te fuder!

Ele começou a rir. Desgraçado. Pelo visto o loiro estava realmente afim de que eu colocasse meus podres para fora. O pior de tudo é que Sasuke e Hinata também estavam curiosos pelas minhas próximas palavras, e só uma coisa imprudente veio a minha cabeça. Mas de jeito nenhum que eu a revelaria. Revirei os olhos, dizendo a primeira idiotice que me veio a cabeça.

- A primeira vez que menstruei eu tinha dez anos, eu estava na praia com um _garoto. _- Achei melhor não citar nomes, isso acabaria se tornando mais constrangedor do que era. - Ele me levou correndo para um hospital achando que eu estava tendo hemorragia interna.

O casal presente começou a rir, Naruto em sua forma sempre escandalosa, já Hinata possuía um riso discreto. Sasuke e eu nos encaramos, dei de ombros enquanto ele negava com a cabeça. Aquilo nunca foi realmente um segredo, era algo bem leve se fossemos levar em conta todos os segredos que eu e ele mantínhamos bem escondidos. Além disso, existiam as coisas que eu guardava a sete chaves comigo. Aquelas que eu não revelaria nem em meu leito de morte.

- Ok... Quem é o próximo? - Hinata tinha as bochechas vermelhas de tanto dar risada. Ela girou a garrafa, parando para que ela perguntasse algo para Sasuke.

- A droga! - Falei. - Você pegou a pessoa menos má, Sasuke! Hinata não vai te mandar fazer nada extremo. Sem graça.

- Alguns são pessoas de sorte. - O Uchiha riu, colocando confetes na boca.

- Hei. - Hinata estava emburrada, as mãos dela estavam apoiadas em sua cintura, parecendo uma mãe dando uma boa lição em seus filhos. - Eu não sou a boazinha.

- É sim. - Os outros presentes falaram em uníssono.

- Ótimo. - A morena disse com os lábios franzidos em manha. - Eu nunca... Beijei meu primo.

- Golpe baixo. - Naruto disse gargalhando.

Eu estava com a boca escancarada e com os olhos arregalados. Deus! Jamais imaginei que essa garota tivesse um demônio no corpo, afinal, era o namorado dela que tinha o apelido de Kyuubi, não a Hyuuga. É, acredito que Naruto realmente esteja má influenciando-a. Engoli em seco. Roubei o pacote de chocolate da mão de Sasuke, comendo uma porção destes. Era melhor prevenir, porque pelo visto eu ficaria bêbada logo. Ri internamente. Acho que o jogo havia virado. Estava me arrependendo seriamente de tê-lo proposto.

- Você tem que tomar mais que o Sasuke, Sakura-chan. - Maldito seja Uzumaki Naruto. - Você beijou seus _dois_ primos, 'ttebayo.

- Obrigada por lembrar, baka. - Bufei, tomando um quarto do conteúdo do que havia sobrado da primeira garrafa de vodka. - Ok... Continuem o jogo enquanto eu estou sóbria.

- Verdade ou consequência, Sasuke? - Hinata perguntou sem encará-lo, seus olhos estavam direcionados a mim, como um pedido de desculpas. Apenas fiz um gesto com a mão, para que ela deixasse para lá.

- Consequência.

- Você vai ter que... - A morena sorriu para mim, e eu já tinha uma boa ideia do que ela iria aprontar. - ...Beijar o Naruto-kun.

- Vai lá bonitão. - Cutuquei o ombro do moreno, incentivando-o. - Sabe, eu nunca vi dois caras se beijando. Será que as garotas ficam excitadas com isso, já que os caras gostam tanto quando mulheres se beijam?

Ai, eu amo a ironia do destino. Minutos atrás estavam tirando comigo por ter namorado Sai, e agora a namorada de um deles quer que ambos se beijem. Talvez o álcool e a recente adquirida liberdade estejam afetando-me finalmente. Eu havia deitado com a cabeça no colo do Uchiha, sentindo minhas bochechas doerem de tanto sorrir. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha pra mim, revirando os olhos.

- Você realmente acha que eu vou fazer isso?

- Não. - Hinata disse rindo levemente.

- Mas o Naruto faria. - O loiro me olhou raivoso. - O que? Quem cala consente.

- Hei, pergunte para Hinata, ela vai explicar bem para você quais são meus gostos. - Naruto falou sacana.

- Ok. Não quero saber das intimidades sexuais de vocês. - Comi algumas bolinhas de queijo. - Vamos continuar o jogo.

- Obrigada, Sakura-chan. - Hinata jogou seu livro em cima de mim. - Se você pudesse voltar um dia no passado, qual seria?

Eu sabia que aquela pergunta não era direcionada a mim, mas não pude deixar de refletir sobre isso. Dia 12 de junho de 2005. Eu me impediria de ter entrado naquele avião com destino a Veneza, jamais chegaria ao hotel onde conheci Yahiko, não tomaria o maior porre da minha vida, muito menos teria consumido tantas drogas. Isso evitaria que eu rolasse escadas abaixo e literalmente ter matado alguém. Suspirei, fechando os olhos e esperando uma resposta de Sasuke. Eu estava curiosa sobre aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo fez um fato do passado surgir em minha memória.

- 5 de junho de 2005.

**…**

Encostei minha cabeça no vidro da janela, deixando meus olhos se perderem na lua e nas estrelas que brilhavam ao longe. Era cerca de cinco da manhã, eu estava vestindo um pijama recém-adquirido nas lojas de conveniência do hotel onde estávamos. Ao meu redor, estava um cobertor azul, e eu não tinha ideia do porque exatamente, mas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Era estranho, as lágrimas que eu sempre desejei derramar estavam vindo em enormes porções ultimamente.

Aconcheguei-me mais sobre o sofá de couro, tomando um gole do chá quente que eu tinha nas mãos. Olhei por sobre o ombro, vendo Sasuke dormir pacificamente na cama de casal. Vê-lo daquela forma tão bonita e, um tanto inocente, acabava por ter um efeito calmante em mim. Acho que a nostalgia estava me atingindo cada dia mais. Parecia que o anjo sobre meu ombro gritava bem mais alto que o demônio do outro lado. Passei uma das mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas e voltando a me focar na noite estrelada.

A nossa brincadeira de hoje à tarde não deixava de me perturbar. Eu sabia perfeitamente o porquê do dia 5 de junho ser importante para mim, mas não tinha ideia do porque era para o Uchiha. Naquele dia eu e Itachi havíamos rompido nosso namoro, ambos concordamos que estávamos juntos só por culpa do consolo, afinal, ele e eu gostávamos de pessoas que não queriam nada conosco e adoravam pisar em nossos corações. Foi com toda certeza a forma mais calma que terminei um namoro, sem dor nem ofensas. Bem diferente do meu caso com Sasori.

Sasori... Era engraçado pensar nas inúmeras qualidades que eu via nele antes, e não era capaz de achar nenhuma agora. Não saía da minha mente que ele tinha alguma coisa relacionada com o "filme" exibido no aniversário de Sasuke. Sasori tinha pirado, imaginando que eu e o Uchiha tínhamos um caso, algo que sem dúvida alguma nunca foi verdade. Nós nos pegamos algumas vezes séculos atrás, mas isso foi antes e depois de eu ter estado com Itachi. Não era algo que eu queria exatamente esconder. Mas, em compensação, queria saber de onde essa ideia tinha lhe surgido. Não poderia ser porque ele viu Sasuke e eu abraçados, éramos primos, família sempre deve te apoiar. Fechei os olhos, em confusão.

Sem entender exatamente o porquê, meus pensamentos se direcionaram a última imagem que eu tinha dos meus pais. Os dois se encaravam sorrindo, as mãos de Okaa-san sobre as de Otou-san que estavam apoiadas no ventre dela, algo digno de filmes melosos. Acredito que a mudança recente de comportamento dos dois em relação a mim, venha disso. Meu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha estava para vir ao mundo, algo que os dois sempre desejaram, e que me fazia sentir sendo substituída. Era egoísmo da minha parte, mas eu não estava realmente vendo um lado bom nisso. Gostaria de ser um bocado menos pessimista e imaginar como seria maravilhoso ter um membro a mais na família. Mas eu não conseguia.

Franzi o cenho, sentindo meu corpo ser carregado e, de imediato, abri os olhos.

- O que está fazendo, Sasuke?

- Te levando para cama. - Disse como se fosse óbvio. - Já são seis da manhã e você não sai daquela janela, estava começando a me dar agonia.

- Não quero dormir. - O abracei pelo pescoço, escondendo meu rosto ali.

- Ele bufou sentando-se na cama comigo em seu colo. Sasuke desprendeu meus braços de seu corpo, segurando minhas mãos com as suas sobre a cama. Ele soprou no meu rosto, assim como fazia quando éramos crianças e estava querendo colocar juízo em minha cabeça. Era engraçado o quanto aquela situação antiga se invertera.

- Você está com olheiras rosada, e com cara de quem chorou a noite toda. Eu mal consegui dormir com os seus soluços.

- As coisas não são bem assim. - Pisquei, escorando minha testa na sua. - Você deveria estar sonhando.

- Sério? - Ele caçoou, passando a mão pelo meu rosto e me mostrando seus dedos molhados. - Então o que é isso?

- Estava chovendo, e alguns pingos d'água caíram sobre meu rosto. - Dei de ombros.

- Você já foi uma melhor mentirosa.

- O que você quer de mim? - Perguntei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Ele me olhou com os olhos penetrantes, como se estivesse me analisando. Mexeu levemente as sobrancelhas, em um olhar calculista. Eu conhecia bem aquele gesto. Suas mãos pousaram na cama, se escorando nelas ele continuou me observando. Eu sentia a porcaria do meu rosto esquentar, no fundo eu queria ignorar a razão disso. Levantando o braço direito, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Você continua com os mesmos tiques de sempre. - Falou por fim.

- O que esperava? Eu não mudei tanto assim como todos dizem.

- Não mudou. - Me respondeu. - Ao invés disso escondeu do mundo e de você mesma quem realmente é.

- Por que diz isso? - Eu já estava irritada, tanto, que lhe empurrei fazendo com que se deitasse na cama. - Todos ficam me criticando, como se eu não tivesse motivos suficientes para ter me afastado. No que eu mudei afinal?

Soltei o ar, que nem notei que prendia. Sasuke havia trocado nossas posições, me deixando deitada com seu corpo sobre o meu. Ele me olhava de cima, ainda meio deitado. Arregalei os olhos com aquele seu gesto inesperado.

- Eu te conheço rosada. - Ele revirou os olhos. - Você pode tentar ser a vilã da história, mas o seu papel mesmo é o de mocinha.

- O que diabos... –

Seus braços circularam minha cintura, puxando-me contra seu corpo pressionando meus lábios contra os seus. O ar escapou de meus pulmões. Por instinto, minha boca se moveu sobre a sua, sentindo o gosto de tabaco e menta. Diferente da última vez que eu tinha beijado-o, no dia 12 de junho de 2005, o seu beijo não era avassalador que me fazia ofegar por oxigênio. Era calmo, sua língua se movia com a minha no ritmo de uma lenta valsa. Sem poder mais resistir, deixei que minhas mãos espalmassem por seu peito, subindo lentamente até seu pescoço e se enroscando nas madeixas negras.

Os lábios separaram-se dos meus por um breve segundo, depois de mais um beijo ele desceu a boca para meu pescoço, deixando uma trilha de calor ali. Queria lhe perguntar por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas eu sabia a resposta. Sexo, "amassos", beijos, nós dois sempre fomos bons em retribuir as necessidades um do outro. Era algo natural quando se relacionava a Sasuke e Sakura. Desci uma de minhas mãos por seu peito, puxando a barra da camisa, tirando-a de seu corpo. Minhas unhas arranharam suas costas e peito, fazendo com que ele pressionasse seu membro ainda mais a minha intimidade. E eu o trazia para mais perto de mim, esmagando os meus seios quando nos aproximávamos ainda mais.

Minha barriga se comprimiu no momento em que dedos gelados a tocaram, ele sempre soube que esse era meu ponto fraco. Não hesitou. Simplesmente se depreendeu de mim, arrastando a blusa enorme que eu usava para cima, para que eu sentisse seus beijos tocando minha pele quente. Ele encarou meus seios, com um brilho de malícia em seus olhos. Nunca tive o hábito de dormir com sutiã, acredito que ele havia acabado de descobrir isso. Abaixou-se, contornando-os com as pontas dos dedos, esfregando seu nariz e seus lábios na parte que mais me afetava. Mas dois podiam brincar daquele jogo.

Retirei a calça de moletom e a boxer vermelha, naquele momento, eu estava mais vestida que ele. Contornei seus ombros, mordiscando seus músculos. Enquanto sugava meu pescoço ele tateava a escrivaninha ao lado da cama, em busca de um preservativo. Quando o achou, vestiu-o rapidamente em seu membro, me beijando com desejo e arrancando a última peça de roupa em meu corpo. Mordi meu lábio, tentando conter o gemido que queria escapar de minha boca – quando ele finalmente entrou na minha cavidade. O encarei, quando ele fazia o mesmo comigo.

- Sem arrependimentos? - Perguntou.

- Sem arrependimentos.

Envolvi minhas pernas em seu quadril, sentindo-o se mover dentro de mim. Ter alguém tão "bem dotado" como Sasuke daquela forma comigo era realmente gratificante, principalmente se fôssemos levar em conta que eu não fazia sexo a mais de seis meses. O beijei novamente, abraçando o seu pescoço quando ele fazia o mesmo com minha cintura. Meus seios pressionados ao seu tórax, respirações aceleradas, e estocadas cheias de luxúria. Algo engraçado entre nós dois era o fato de ambos sempre estarem tentando conter gritos e gemidos de prazer. Por isso a cada movimento eu o mordia, ou beijava-o para não deixar que meu orgulho se ferisse. Não queria parecer dominada por ele, e acredito que o sentimento era mútuo.

Os meus músculos internos se contraiam, e eu sabia o que aquilo significava, Sasuke também. Ele me colocou sentada sobre ele, com as mãos em meus quadris intensificando os movimentos. Nossos corpos estavam suados, meus cabelos grudados em minha testa. Soltei um pequeno suspiro quando o primeiro orgasmo se mostrou, o líquido quente escorrendo por nossas pernas. Escondendo o rosto na colina entre meus seios, o Uchiha soltou um pequeno gemido, me alcançando no clímax em seguida. Deitei-me sobre seu corpo, beijando-lhe o pescoço quando nossos lugares foram por mais uma vez invertidos.

Não tenho ideia de quantos orgasmos se seguiram, mas de algo eu tinha certeza, aquela vez foi bem mais satisfatória do que a única outra vez que havíamos feito sexo. Eu não era mais virgem, então o prazer foi total. Sem dúvida a melhor transa da minha vida, não que eu fosse revelar isso um dia. Agradeci aos céus, por tomar anticoncepcional e ter usado só um enorme camisão para dormir. Eu não precisaria ficar preocupada pensando que o preservativo poderia estourar, e as chances de gravidez fossem eminentes, ainda mais por eu estar em meu período fértil.

- Você continua bom de cama, Uchiha. - Falei enquanto respirava fundo, com seu peso sobre mim.

- Você melhorou bastante rosada. - Sua voz estava embargada. - Deveríamos repetir mais vezes.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Minha mão subia e descia por suas costas, fazendo-o se arrepiar levemente. Seu membro ainda estava dentro de mim, e eu não ousei reclamar por causa disso. Ele tirou os cabelos do meu rosto, pressionando seus lábios contra minha têmpora. Meu corpo se comprimiu, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno riso. E ali estava, de volta da escuridão o garoto sorridente que eu conheci durante minha infância. Sem conseguir _não_ retribuir, sorri de orelha a orelha, lhe roubando mais um beijo.

- Admita Sasuke. - Empurrei levemente seu ombro com o indicador. - Nenhuma de suas vadias te satisfaz tanto na cama como sua querida e inocente prima.

- Seus atributos melhoraram. - Puxou a parte inferior de meus lábios com os dentes. - Mas eu não lhe compararia com as vadias, rosada.

- Então você está dizendo que elas se saem melhor que eu? - Segurei seu queixo, com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Não. - Ele deu de ombros. - Elas não se comparam a você.

- Muito obrigada. - Mordi seu queixo. - É um grande elogio vindo de você.

- Hn. - Revirou os olhos, se deitando ao meu lado e finalmente saindo dentro de mim.

Ele fechou os olhos, colocando o braço direito sobre a testa. Apoiei-me nos cotovelos, deitando sobre seu peito com os braços cruzados sobre este. Passei a mão por seus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Não sabia se aquilo foi um erro ou não, mas ao menos agora eu sabia que não precisava me preocupar com um estado emocional. Quando ele me encarou, sem dizer nada apenas tentando me ler, eu soube que deveria ter me segurado e não ter me entregue por carência.

- Por que você voltaria ao dia cinco de junho? - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas com minha pergunta. - Foi o dia que eu fui embora.

- Sim. - Suspirou, olhando além de mim. - Eu teria impedido que você fosse e se tornasse uma menina mimada, e em consequência você não me deixaria ser o que sou hoje.

- Nunca imaginei que você não gostasse da pessoa que se tornou. - Passei a mão por seu rosto. - Muito menos que gostava da garota que vivia correndo atrás de você.

- É, ela era irritante. - Caçoou. - Mas me impedia de estragar minha vida.

- Talvez ela só tenha se cansado de ajudar os outros e ao mesmo tempo estragar _a vida dela_. - Olhei para meus dedos sobre sua pele. - Por isso ela se tornou egoísta, uma forma de não se machucar.

- E ela se sentiu melhor assim? - Sasuke perguntou. Eu fechei meus olhos, me deitando ao se lado e me cobrindo com o edredom grosso. Mordi o lábio. Relutando em responder.

- De certa forma. - Falei com um nó na garganta. - Ela se sentia bem ao ver que podia se divertir sem as drogas e o álcool, apesar de beber às vezes. Dava-se bem com a família, mas acabou se fechando e se tornando solitária. Ela sempre soube que aquele era um risco que tinha que correr...e não se arrepende disso, apesar de ter se afastado de todas as pessoas que gostava. Mas...

- Mas o que? - Ele se moveu, para me encarar depois de minutos de silêncio.

- Ela se sente melhor _agora_, onde consegue equilibrar as coisas e ter amigos. - Sorri com os olhos marejados para ele. - A garota de cabelos rosa descobriu que independente das burradas e das coisas que ela e seu amigo de cabelos pretos fizeram, um sempre apoiaria o outro.

- Você está certa. - Sasuke envolveu minha cintura, fazendo com que minha cabeça pousasse sobre seu peito. - São dois idiotas, mas idiotas que se apóiam.

Ri levemente, fechando meus olhos e o abraçando de volta. A nostalgia fluía por meu corpo, lembranças das inúmeras vezes que dormi na casa de Mikoto, quando Sasuke e eu nos abraçávamos assustados com as histórias de terror que Itachi nos contava, a dor de barriga por comer chocolate demais antes de dormir. Sentia-me no conforto da infância por mais uma vez, e aquilo era realmente gratificante. Suspirei, deixando meu corpo relaxar e entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

…

Franzi o cenho, sentindo a luz no meu rosto e barulhos de passos – provavelmente alguém estava tentando não fazer alvoroço, mas falhando seriamente nisso. Puxei os cobertores para me cobrir melhor, sentindo Sasuke soltar um leve gemido de indignação por conta do sol. Passou os braços por minha volta, escondendo o rosto em meio aos meus cabelos. Abri lentamente os olhos, fixando-os sobre os ombros do moreno. Sorri de canto.

- Sabe... Você deveria carregar camisinha com você Naruto, ao invés de vir procurar no quarto dos outros.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, puxando a calça com o zíper aberto para cima. Seu cabelo estava um caos, e ele tinha muita pressa. Tateei a cômoda ao lado da cama, esticando a mão com o preservativo para ele. Naruto analisou o meu estado e de Sasuke. Revirando os olhos e me mostrando um sorriso safado, arrancou a embalagem dentre meus dedos. Voltando-se para a porta. Antes de sair, disse:

- Vocês podem negar, mas sei o que querem esconder do mundo. - Virou a maçaneta. Vi em seus olhos azuis tudo o que ele queria dizer, e no fundo, bem no fundo, sabia que era verdade. - É bom te ter de volta, Sakura-chan.

- É bom estar de volta, Naruto.

Quando a porta se fechou e o loiro se foi, eu vi que minhas últimas palavras eram realmente verdadeiras. Eu estava de volta. Uma versão melhorada de mim mesma, e eu gostava disso. Ri, sentindo um sopro no meu pescoço, seguido de uma mordida. Pude ver bem que aquela seria uma _longa_ manhã. O volume que roçava em minha coxa dizia tudo. Mordi sua orelha em retribuição... Só esperava que demorasse para essa semana passar, porque eu tinha certeza que quando as férias acabassem o caos estaria montado, somente me esperando.

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi meus amores! Como vocês estão? Pois é... eu sei que demorei quase um mês pra postar, mas tenho bons motivos. Minha melhor amiga, veio de Belo Horizonte para me ver, detalhe, eu moro no Rio Grande do Sul. Eu realmente amo escrever fics, mas eu amo ela muito mais. Eu odeio minha escola, não sei porque eles dão férias se vão entupir agente de dever de casa. ¬¬ E, o último e mais importante, eu não estava conseguindo escrever, tipo, eu to me sentindo muito alegre nesses últimos dias, e como a fic é drama, não sabia se iria se encaixar. Quando comecei a escrever pela quinta vez, a inspiração veio, e o resultado é o capitulo de hoje, com hentai, diversão e tudo mais. O/

Eu sei que vocês devem estar putas comigo, mas espero que entendam... Aliás, geralmente eu posto capítulos com 13 páginas ou mais, mas se vocês quiserem que eu atualize com mais frequência vou ter que diminuir o número das páginas. A escolha cabe a vocês! Vou ser obrigada a responder as reviews no próximo capitulo, eu não queria atrasar mais.

Um último pedido... Não sei se vocês conhecem, já leram, ou ouviram falar da fanart _Konoha High School_, pois é, a autora, Damleg, tá meio sumida, super ocupada. E nós pretendemos fazer ela voltar com os post's... Se vocês pudessem dar uma olhadinha no meu perfil e ajudar na campanha eu seria realmente grata.

Por hoje é só...

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Muitas revelações e finalmente o tão esperado hentai SasuSaku... Wou, a Sakura sabia que não era filha da Akemi...talvez tenhamos aí um motivo para a família dela ser tão "distante". Não sei vocês, mas fiquei impressionada com a mensagem do Fugaku...será que esses pais estão realmente tentando mudar em relação aos filhos?

Heee...o Sasuke e a Sakura se entregaram a atração que os envolvia... se bem que eu acho que existe muito mais coisa entre esses dois...amei a explicação do porque do Sasuke achar importante o dia 05...e vocês? Please, mandem reviews dando opiniões!

Beijos

Bella


	12. Olhos Negros e Irrelevantes

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Doze**

**...**

**Olhos Negros e Irrelevantes**

**...**

_A verdade está eminente, diante dos olhos, o sábio jamais conseguirá vê-la, pois a inocência não tem mais refúgio em seu corpo. Somente quando menos se aguarda as revelações surgem para equilibrar sua vida. E nesta hora se percebe como a ignorância é enorme em seu corpo. Caso você seja como eu, corra, porque quando tudo isso se expõem não existe mais lugar para se esconder – de quem você _realmente_ é._

**...**

**27 de Julho de 2008**

**...**

Franzi o cenho, sentindo a cama em baixo de mim e o corpo quente e masculino enrolado no meu. É... Até chegava a parecer que eu havia voltado aos meus tempos de _hard rock_. Uma putaria bem vista. Sorri de forma libidinosa. Sexo, drogas e rock and roll, sendo que a única coisa que realmente me fazia falta era o sexo _com_ rock 'n' roll. Passar horas ouvindo os clássicos e tendo orgasmos, sem dúvida era meu paraíso particular.

Sasuke estava deitado de bruços na cama, com a mão atrevida percorrendo minha virilha e tudo que estivesse próximo a ela. Fechei os olhos, ignorando o prazer que seus dedos gelados me traziam. Mordendo meu lábio inconstantes vezes. Deslizei as unhas por suas costas sentindo-o arquear o corpo quase imperceptivelmente. Ali ficaria um belo vergão. Satisfeita, joguei as cobertas de lado, caminhando sem qualquer peça de roupa até o banheiro.

Fechei a porta, entrando no box praticamente transparente, a água morna percorrendo cada curva do meu corpo. Revirei os olhos, notando as marcas de dentes no colo do peito, coxas e barriga. Provavelmente eu deveria ter chupões no pescoço também. Em outro momento eu me preocuparia se aquelas manchas sumiriam até o começo da próxima semana. Pelos meus cálculos estávamos em uma quarta-feira e segunda era primeiro de agosto, a volta às aulas, e o começo do meu último ano no ensino médio. Seria com toda certeza um ano estressante.

Suspirei, deixando-me pensar pela primeira vez desde que saímos de Tóquio no desastre que haviam armado. Aquela blasfêmia me fez repensar sobre cursar jornalismo, realmente me fez odiar a profissão que almejei ser desde pequena. Tinha que procurar outro caminho profissional, este já não me satisfazia.

Não conseguia ignorar a idéia de que meu pai estivesse com algo macabro em mente. Era o único motivo possível para recebermos aquela mensagem alegre e inspiradora de Fugaku. Por favor, aqueles velhos poderiam fazer qualquer coisa, menos deixar seus filhos sem castigo após um escândalo daquele tamanho.

Passei o shampoo lentamente pelo cabelo, meu corpo tinha um cansaço agradável, seria realmente difícil ser ágil naquele momento. Passar praticamente uma semana inteira isolada do mundo naquele hotel fez com que eu lembrasse coisas que estavam profundamente enterradas. Eu não era idiota, tinha uma ótima noção de que sexo com Sasuke, nunca seria _só_ sexo. Não era como se eu tivesse transado com um cara que conheci em uma festa e jamais o veria depois disso. Cautela, eu necessitava urgentemente adquiri-la.

Alguns dias atrás eu temi ir para casa de campo com Sasuke porque eu sabia que se me deixasse levar demais, poderia cair em seus encantos novamente. Claro, eu tinha o esquecido e, também, nunca me apaixonei, nem gostei de ninguém desde que paramos de nos falar. Eu sabia que estava bem diferente, digo, diferente da Sakura-chan que o amava. Mas mesmo assim, eu não poderia arriscar. Podíamos até nos relacionar quando se tratava do físico, porém a distância seria tomada quando ultrapassasse a linha emocional. Minha vida não era maravilhosa, mas ao menos eu não tinha dores inumanas no peito. Eu queria que as coisas continuassem dessa forma.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos molhados, deixando a espuma escorrer até o ralo. É Haruno, se você deixar suas barreiras caírem, desta vez, será o fim. Nem se afastar, mudar de cidade, estado e/ou país resolveria seu problema. Foco. Eu não poderia esquecer que o demônio um dia foi um dos mais belos e sedutores anjos. E sem dúvida Uchiha Sasuke era um belo anjo negro, inumanamente sexy e inconstantemente drogado. Do tipo que com um toque íntimo lhe leva ao céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha alcançado um maravilhoso paradoxo.

Arregalei os olhos, deixando o sabonete se chocar contra o chão devido ao susto. É só falar no diabo que seu rabo aparece. Olhei para o moreno, com a boca levemente aberta. Da próxima vez eu trancaria a porta. Suas mãos estavam frias como gelo, fazendo com que leves choques surgissem em meu corpo. Um sorriso de canto no rosto e olhos negros mostrando diversão... Era exatamente isso que eu via nele nos últimos dias. Algo anormal, se eu fosse pensar na pessoa que ele foi durante o tempo em que éramos apenas "conhecidos". Isso criava um grande contraste com o menino sorridente que ele foi.

- Você não consegue ficar um minuto sem sexo, não é Uchiha? – Perguntei enquanto suas mãos deslizavam até a parte lombar de meu corpo, me puxando de vagar ao seu encontro.

- Hn. – Bufou, prendendo meu lábio entre seus dentes. – A culpa é sua.

- Minha? – Sua voz estava rouca, mas em compensação eu mal conseguia falar, o calor surgindo em meu corpo era avassalador.

- Você me excita.

Com aquelas últimas três palavras ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. Sem resistir, mordi seu peito passando as unhas por todo o caminho até seu membro, roçando os dedos nos cachos negros por ali. Em resposta, suas mãos de dedos longos apertaram minhas nádegas em agitação. Roubando-me um beijo estrondoso, eu pude sentir todo seu desejo por culpa de sua ereção. Sempre pensei que eram somente os homens que acordavam famintos por sexo, mas ao notar o calor do corpo e a rigidez dos seios vi que aquilo era a mais pura mentira.

Abaixando-se de forma rápida, Sasuke segurou minhas duas pernas, penetrando-me de uma só vez e enlaçando-as ao seu corpo. Deixei que o ar escapasse dos meus pulmões, minhas mãos agarram com força seus ombros. Amante de seios como ele sempre foi, desceu a boca até o mamilo direito, me fazendo arfar, jogando minha cabeça para trás e sentindo minhas costas pressionadas contra os azulejos e a água só deixando a fervura nos corpos ainda maior. Estocou seu membro dentro de mim, os músculos internos se contraíram de primeira, repetindo inúmeras vezes o ato.

Seus olhos chocaram-se com os meus, havia um círculo cinza ao redor das íris negras, me fazendo pensar que talvez ele estivesse tão viciado em meu corpo como eu estava no dele. Parando de se mover, Sasuke segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, beijando-me de forma casta enquanto o seu líquido quente me invadia. Contrai minha barriga em prazer, sentindo sua língua se enrolar com a minha. Meu corpo escorregou até o chão, me deixando sentada sobre ele. Postou suas mãos no meu quadril, ele mesmo me movia sobre seu corpo, prendendo seu cabelo em meus dedos, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, deixei que o calor do clímax me preenche-se, e estranhamente o mesmo aconteceu com o moreno.

Arfante, cansada e relaxada pelo esforço físico, deixei que ele beijasse meu pescoço e ensaboasse minhas costas. Fechei os olhos, engolindo um bocejo e um sorriso de satisfação. De um jeito peculiar, cochilei, com o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço, me sentindo em paz ao receber suas carícias e beijos. Sem dúvida era uma forma maravilhosa de passar um tempo fora da realidade. Por mim, as coisas continuariam assim.

**...**

Tomei um gole do cálice de vinho, suave, assim como eu gostava, meus olhos dirigidos por sobre a cabeça dos rapazes que estavam a minha frente, jogados no carpete da suíte-apartamento. Hinata se enrolou mais um pouco no cobertor verde ao meu lado. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto de Sasuke e Naruto, mas eu tinha certeza que cada vez que Hinata suspirava, eles reviravam os olhos. Depois de um filme no estilo CSI, a Hyuuga nos obrigou a olhar um de seus filmes preferidos. Que no caso seria Romeu e Julieta. Eu já tinha todas as cenas e falas decoradas, então só mantive meus olhos na tela LCD, sem dizer nada.

Fazia alguns dias que estávamos hospedados naquele hotel, parecia um sonho em meio a uma guerra mundial. Na única vez que me prestei a abrir minha caixa de e-mails, vi as inúmeras noticias sobre nós quatro, e como mostrar ao mundo o que os herdeiros das empresas H&U realmente são, só fez cair às ações no mercado internacional. O mais engraçado de tudo foi o e-mail de _Karin_, perguntando se eu estava bem e dizendo que as reportagens e críticas eram motivos de pura inveja. Pelos deuses, poderia existir maior falsidade? Eu só me prestei a responder o e-mail que Itachi me mandara, lhe informei que todos estavam bem e que estávamos tentando nos esconder do mundo por enquanto.

"_A morte que sugou o mel de teu hálito..."_

- "Não teve forças para bulir com a beleza de tua face." – Recitei a fala de Romeu, fazendo três pares de olhos me encararem. – Vocês não deveriam se impressionar tanto, uma das citações do Frei Lourenço, bem no começo do filme, é a melhor de todas.

- Quem diria Haruno Sakura uma amante dos clássicos. – Hinata caçoou.

- Você não viu nada, Hina-chan. – Naruto disse, escorando a cabeça no colo da namorada. – Sakura-chan conhece todos os romances que você pode imaginar.

- Sério? – Perguntou surpresa. – Nunca imaginei que alguém que gostasse de romance jamais acreditaria no amor.

- Hyuuga, Hyuuga. – Balancei a cabeça, bebericando o vinho logo depois. – A vida é a melhor escola que existe, e ela te ensina muito bem que romances com final feliz e amor eterno só existem nos livros.

- Não diga isso Sakura-chan. - Hinata falou decepcionada. – Você só fala isso por que nunca amou antes.

Dei de ombros, ignorando o olhar de canto que Sasuke me direcionou. A morena a minha direita bagunçou os cabelos de Naruto com as mãos, enquanto deixava que lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto quando a jovem Julieta enfiou o punhal de Romeu em seu estômago. Era estranho como eu parecia sem qualquer emoção para aquilo, a antiga Sakura estaria derramando litros de água salgada nessa parte. Por favor, Julieta tinha catorze ou quinze anos, e Romeu não passava dos dezessete. É praticamente impossível se amar com essa idade, muito menos se entregar a todo esse drama. No começo do filme Romeu tinha um tombo por outra garota e do nada começou a _amar_ Julieta. Isso tudo me frustrava.

- Hei Naruto, se você quer conquistar minha amiga, de verdade, deveria começar a decorar alguns versos românticos.

- Não precisa, ele já me conquistou. – A morena disse, vermelha com um sorriso doce na face.

O loiro riu, dando um beijo rápido em Hinata.

Quebrando o clima amoroso, um estrondo soou no ar. Fazendo o casal se separar abruptamente quando palmas foram ouvidas, seguidas por uma porta se fechando.

Ali, parados, com os braços cruzados, estavam os homens que mais temíamos ver. Irônico que somente Minato não estivesse presente, o único que nos livraria de problemas não estava aqui para nos salvar. É estávamos com os dias contados.

Sinceramente, nunca cogitei a idéia de ficarmos livres de um castigo, sentença ou como chamavam nos dias de hoje, pena de morte. Revirei os olhos internamente, tomando o resto do líquido em minhas mãos em uma respiração só. Peguei o controle, desligando a televisão e vendo os garotos se colocarem de pé. Eu conseguia distinguir muito bem as expressões faciais de nós quatro. Hinata estava com medo. Naruto queria proteger Hinata e dar uma de herói. Sasuke tentava suprimir sua raiva. E eu... Bem, eu continuava indiferente, de qualquer forma eu pouco me importava com o resultado disso tudo.

- Quando lhes avisei para desaparecem até a poeira baixar, não imaginava que estivessem se divertindo tanto. – Fugaku foi o primeiro a se manifestar, com seu olhar congelante sobre nós.

- Cada um tem um ponto de vista, não é pai? – Sasuke sorria de canto.

- Não seja cínico Sasuke. – O patriarca Uchiha disse.

- Desculpe _otou-san_, essa _jamais_ foi minha intenção.

Os mais velhos lhe encaravam como se Sasuke fosse uma criança birrenta. Mas Fugaku... Bem, ele estava realmente indignado com o filho, lhe humilhando na frente de seus sócios daquela forma. Eu não sabia muito, me importei pouco com meu primo nos últimos anos, tentava não ficar ligada demais a sua vida, mas sempre me mantinha informada. Karin ao menos teve uma utilidade para mim nesse sentido. Uma vez, no natal passado, se não me engano, Itachi havia me dito que seu otouto mal parava em casa. Pelo que entendi Sasuke só colocava os pés em casa para tomar banho e dormir, nem fazia questão de fazer as refeições na mansão. O menino perfeito tinha se perdido completamente com o tempo.

- Sentem-se. – Hiashi falou, vendo que Fugaku não tinha um bom controle da situação.

Hinata se sentou mais uma vez ao meu lado, tendo Naruto segurando sua mão direita na ponta do sofá. Sasuke se escorou no braço do móvel, cruzando os braços. Bati levemente no seu joelho, me olhou por milésimos de segundo, encarando seu pai em seguida. Por favor! Aquilo era ridículo, só eu que tinha noção de quanto mais crianças imaturas aparentássemos pior seria nossa situação? Em quase três anos, parecia que eu fui à única dali a amadurecer.

Pelo canto de meu olho vi meu pai analisando as roupas que eu vestia. É... Um _samba canção_ de Sasuke, junto com um moletom dele não me deixava em uma situação muito boa. Papai já deveria ter uma boa idéia do meu antigo relacionamento com seu sobrinho pelas fotos e imagens naquele vídeo, mas ver pessoalmente parecia deixar tudo ressaltado.

- Não estamos mais na idade média, Sakura, Sasuke. – Fugaku disse. – Não é normal primos se relacionarem.

- Então você dormiu mesmo com seu primo, Sakura? – Meu pai estava irritado, com as mãos com juntas cada vez mais brancas em todas as palavras que falava. – Não é possível que...

- Otou-san, esse tipo de assunto é melhor ser conversado em particular. Você não quer lavar roupa suja na frente do resto da família, não é? - Falei, ajeitando minhas pernas sobre o sofá.

Abaixei meus olhos, eu conhecia meu pai bem o bastante para saber que mostrar medo e vergonha em sua frente o fazia sentir no controle da situação. Por mais que este não fosse o caso. Homens, extremamente previsíveis. Creio que Hinata tivesse o mesmo senso que eu, pois ela praticamente tinha feito o mesmo só que desde o momento em que Hiashi tinha colocado os pés no aposento. Se bem que no fundo eu sabia que ela _realmente_ estava envergonhada e se culpando de certo modo.

Touya apenas me respondeu com um leve aceno, se escorando na parede logo depois. Hiashi e Fugaku se entreolharam, estavam pensando em seu próximo passo. Eu só rezava para que Naruto e Sasuke não agissem como crianças imprudentes, apesar disto ser algo bem normal vindo deles.

Internamente eu desejava que colégio interno ou prisão não estivessem na lista de punição que os três homens planejaram para nós.

- Vamos nos focar no ponto principal de tudo isso. – Hiashi disse.

- Queremos saber tudo que estava naquele vídeo. – Fugaku complementou. – Expliquem-nos como fizeram para chegar neste tipo de situação.

Sasuke e eu nos encaramos, fitando Hinata e Naruto logo depois. Por onde eles queriam que começássemos? Não sei muito sobre o casal ao meu lado, mas eu e o Uchiha tínhamos uma lista bem suja.

- O que quer saber especificamente, tio? – Perguntei.

- Sakura. – Fugaku respirou fundo, se agachando em minha frente e segurando minhas mãos entre as suas. – Querida, eu sei tudo que aconteceu, seus motivos para viajar para a Alemanha e a evolução que teve nos últimos anos. Então, eu ficaria realmente grato se me dissesse se você continua...

- Usando drogas? – Sasuke riu em escárnio.

- Isso Sasuke. – O Uchiha mais velho não encarou o mais novo, porém vi como ele ficou irritado com o gesto pela força de suas mãos sobre as minhas.

- Respondendo sua pergunta, tio, não, eu parei com isso há muito tempo. – Soltei meus dedos dentre os seus, puxando o moletom e lhe mostrando a extensão de meu pulso até cotovelo. – Como pode notar, estou limpa. As cicatrizes nem existem mais.

- Fico aliviado. – Quando ele virou o rosto para Hinata, pude ver alguns fios brancos se estendendo por seu coro cabeludo. – E quanto a você criança?

- Nunca usei nada ilícito, Uchiha-san. – A Hyuuga bateu seus indicadores, olhando-lhe nos olhos negros. – Para ser sincera, a única coisa que fiz foi beber um pouco de champanhe com a autorização do meu otou-san.

Levantando-se, Fugaku sorriu o mínimo possível, nem parecia realmente estar sorrindo. Meu pai não demonstrava muito espanto, ele sabia muito bem como eu tinha virado a filha perfeita. E filhas perfeitas não se envolvem com drogas ou qualquer coisa que afetaria de forma negativa os seus pais. Hiashi tinha total controle sobre Hinata, não como já teve um dia, mas ele sabia que sua filha conhecia as conseqüências para todo e qualquer ato.

- Você também usou drogas Sasuke? – Meu pai perguntou, pousando a mão no ombro do sobrinho favorito.

- A pergunta real seria se ele _ainda_ as usa, Touya. – Era impressionante como a face calma de Fugaku se tornara raivosa em um estralar de dedos.

As juntas dos dedos do moreno estavam realmente brancas, Sasuke nunca foi paciente, e até fiquei surpresa por ele não ter explodindo ainda. Todavia seu pai não ajudava muito a melhorar às circunstâncias. Mordendo o lábio, hesitando, pousei minha mão sobre a dele, fazendo com que me encarasse. Foquei meus olhos nos seus, todos cheios de uma raiva assustadora. Tínhamos em comum o fato de sempre querermos a atenção dos nossos progenitores e nunca tê-la recebido. A principal diferença é que eu tinha dado a volta por cima, e Sasuke continuava agindo como uma criança.

Não sei se meu gesto simples obteve algum efeito, mas eu vi aquele fogo demoníaco se apagar de seus olhos. Menos mal. Fitei Hiashi, tentando implorar para meu padrinho que aliviasse a situação.

- Fugaku, menos. – Parecendo entender o que lhe pedia, o Hyuuga falou, ainda me observando. – Foco.

Pai e filho se encaravam, parecia que Fugaku havia recebido sua resposta. Quem cala consente, ao menos isso é o que o ditado diz. Baixei a cabeça, fechando os olhos e negando aos céus. Aquele idiota, não tem ideia do que se chama "auto-preservação". Engoli em seco, querendo esquecer os gritos que se seguiram.

- Você realmente não presta! – Fugaku gritara, perdendo o controle.

Hinata havia soltado um grito desesperado, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Naruto a colocou atrás de seu corpo, enquanto Hiashi se aproximava da filha.

Sasuke se levantava, passando a mão pelo canto dos lábios e limpando um filete de sangue. Uchiha Fugaku tinha lhe deferido um soco, fazendo com que ele caísse do sofá e suas costas se chocassem com o chão frio. Aquilo não era nada, nada bom.

- Seu pirralho insolente! – O pai caminhou rapidamente até o filho, lhe segurando pela gola da camisa e o erguendo do chão. – Emiko estava certa, eu deveria ter te mandado para uma escola militar enquanto podia. Você nunca terá um mínimo de cérebro, e eu sonhando que um dia amadurecesse e se tornasse um homem bem sucedido, como seu irmão.

- Claro sua querida Emiko. – Riu irônico. – Claro pai, ela é tão inteligente. Planejou um assassinato e chantageou uma garota de catorze anos para que não a delatasse, tudo nas suas costas. Assim como ela dá em cima de todos que vivem embaixo do seu teto e você _jamais_ percebeu isso.

Meu coração explodiria se batesse mais forte. Eu sentia todo meu corpo tremer, minha respiração estava ofegante. _Sasuke sabia_. Eu sentia meus olhos tremerem. Eu quase pude visualizar o sangue, o choro e os gritos depois do tiro. E pensar que Sasuke sabia de tudo. Olhei para Hinata e Naruto logo atrás, confusos. Meu pai e Hiashi pareciam não entender nada enquanto Fugaku dava um terceiro soco no seu filho. Atingindo bem o meio do estômago. Nada melhor que isso para animar um final de tarde de uma quarta-feira!

Pus-me de pé, sendo segurada por meu pai quando tentei me meter entre os dois. Debati-me em seus braços, lutando inutilmente para me soltar. Aquilo estava me irritando! Sasuke deixava Fugaku lhe espancar e sequer reagia! Parecia que ele gostava daquilo, como se quisesse que seu pai jogasse toda sua raiva e ódio sobre ele. Um enorme absurdo!

- Pai faça alguma coisa! – Gritei, sem desviar o rosto para encará-lo. – Eles vão acabar se matando!

- E você vai acabar morrendo caso se meta entre os dois! – Sua voz estava um tanto sufocada, acredito que ele estava ficando sem fôlego. Afinal, papai poderia parecer ter uns trinta, mas estava perto dos cinqüenta.

- Naruto, me ajude. – Hiashi disse.

- Hai.

Senti-me só um pouco mais calma, vendo os dois correrem pelo pequeno espaço tentando persuadir Fugaku a parar de espancar o filho. Mas parecia inútil, homens se tornavam monstros quando estavam furiosos. Eu sabia bem disso, Sasori, meu ex-namorado, era um perfeito exemplo.

Todos os observávamos e, ao mesmo tempo, era como se só os Uchiha estivessem na sala, em uma discussão nova e tão cheia de padrões antigos. Mal conseguia fazer meu corpo reagir, minha mente estava embaralhada e eu não sabia direito o que pensar ou falar. Não queria mais ficar ali, mas também não deixaria Sasuke sozinho. Touya me soltou, quando viu que eu tinha me acalmado.

Respirei fundo, ainda sim continuando a ouvir a discussão dos dois.

- Você não tem futuro! – Fugaku era quem se debatia agora, tentando se desprender de Hiashi e Naruto. – Não passa de um drogado! Você é toda a causa da minha desgraça! Se não fosse por você sua mãe estaria viva!

Ele não podia estar dizendo isso! Não sabia de nada, Sasuke nunca foi o culpado. Eu era a culpada. Abaixei-me passando a mão pelo rosto ferido do Uchiha, notando os danos e imaginando por quanto tempo estariam ali, no seu semblante perfeito. Com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, segurei seu rosto, obrigando-o a me encarar. Eu sabia que se caso ele continuasse daquele jeito analisando seu pai, acabaria se martirizando por dentro.

- Por favor, olhe para mim. – Falei com o sussurro de voz que tinha. – Sasuke-kun, vamos para o quarto. Não o escute, você sabe que não é verdade!

- Sasuke, escute a Sakura-chan, vá com ela. – Naruto disse, segurando tio Fugaku, cujo último mais parecia uma besta raivosa do que um ser humano normal. – É melhor para vocês se acalmarem, 'tebbayo.

Seus membros se moveram rápido e habilidosamente. Parecia não ligar para mim, ali do seu lado, desprendeu-se de mim e saiu andando com a sensualidade de um gato até a porta bem à sua frente. Estremeci, ficando de pé da forma mais ligeira que pude. O segui, como sempre fiz, fazendo o possível para ignorar os resmungos raivosos atrás de mim.

Sasuke pareceu não notar que eu estava dois passos atrás dele, mas, de qualquer forma, deixou a porta do aposento aberta para que eu entrasse. Fechei o objeto de madeira, me escorando neste com minhas mãos juntas nas costas.

Ele socou a primeira parede que viu, descontando toda sua raiva e agonia com força, ao invés de lágrimas. Havia ido até sua calça jogada sobre a poltrona de couro, tateando os bolsos. Quando encontrou o cigarro e o isqueiro que queria, abriu o frigobar carregando uma garrafa de _Jack Daniels_ consigo. Não era uma noite estrelada, eu não estava em casa, mas, sem dúvida, tudo isso parece o caos que eu sempre vivi.

Sasuke estava lá fora, com o cigarro aceso na boca, apreciando o gosto mentolado. Era engraçado que aquelas pequenas coisas não mudavam. Durante todo o tempo em que estivemos aqui não o vi fumar por uma vez, e agora isso. Eu não fumava mais, contudo, o prazer deveria continuar o mesmo. O alívio que a nicotina trazia ao corpo fazia os músculos relaxarem, poderia até tirar algum peso da mente, mas o efeito durava pouco. Parecia um _dejà vú_. Soprando a fumaça para fora do corpo, bebeu um gole do uísque escorando-se na parede de pedra e fechando os olhos.

Em passos lentos, fui até o sofá verde musgo onde ele estava sentado, me pondo ao seu lado. Puxei minhas pernas para cima do móvel, cruzando-as. Não disse nada, não havia o que dizer. Pelo que eu o conhecia palavras de conforto só piorariam a situação. Passei as mãos sobre o rosto tentando me acalmar.

Ah, eu sabia _muito_ bem o que o cara ao meu lado estava sentindo. Ódio. Raiva. Rancor. Tristeza. Autoflagelo. Mágoa. A lista era bem grande. Quando cheguei a meu pai, no final de junho de 2005, caso não me engano, eu lhe disse tudo, tudo que eu fazia, como queria me livrar disso, o que fiz em Veneza. **Tudo**. Seus olhos me encararam com choque por uma fração de segundo, depois ele tinha vindo até mim e puxado às mangas do meu casaco para cima, se deparando com vários tipos de cicatrizes. Ele deveria estar se perguntando, antes disso, porque eu usava casacos na estação mais quente do ano, e acabou por descobrir sua resposta.

Lembro que depois ele se sentou em uma poltrona qualquer do seu escritório e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Eu estava chorando desesperadamente. A agonia em meu peito era maior do que eu era capaz de suportar. Tinha caído de joelhos na sua frente, tirando as mãos de sua face e as segurando o mais forte que eu pude. As únicas palavras que saiam da minha boca eram "_Me perdoe"_ e seu olhar distante só fazia com que eu me sentisse pior. Para bem ou mal eu mudei muito depois daquele dia. Depois de anos tinha abraçado meu pai.

Só que, com Sasuke, as coisas eram bem diferentes. Por mais que Touya fosse filho da puta quando queria, ele tinha respirado fundo e pensado com cautela no meu problema. Eu assumi meus erros, o Uchiha não. Fugaku falou tudo de cabeça quente, eu tinha total certeza que depois ele estaria arrependido, porém nunca se desculparia por isso. Uchiha Sasuke possuía um grande ódio por si mesmo, e sempre se destruía. Eu sabia bem que seu ego enorme era apenas uma fachada, e quando ele estava sozinho se prendia aos pesadelos em sua mente. Eu nunca fui capaz de entender corretamente a razão disso.

Passei os dedos pelo rabo de cavalo onde meus cabelos estavam presos. Virando-me para encarar Sasuke. Ele continuava do mesmo jeito de antes... Olhos fechados e perdido em pensamentos. Estiquei os dedos, pegando a carteira e tirando um cigarro de dentro.

- Você não vai fumar. – Sua voz soou rouca, desgastada.

- Eu faço isso às vezes, um cigarro não vai acabar com meus pulmões. – Tateei o sofá, a procura do isqueiro.

- Evite que eu me estresse mais rosada – Ele me encarou com olhos neutros. – e largue logo essa porcaria.

- Só se você apagar o seu e me alcançar ouísque.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, ele tinha uma boa ideia de como eu podia ser insistente. Amassou o cigarro contra a mesa de madeira ao seu lado, jogando-o para longe. Ficamos em silêncio, olhando para o quase completo pôr-do-sol. Tomei um gole direto da garrafa, fazendo cara feia ao sentir o gosto forte da bebida. Aquilo parecia melhor em outros tempos.

- Alguma vez na sua vida você pensou em compartilhar o que pensa com alguém? – Perguntei.

- Já.

- Prefiro não saber com quem, mas... Apesar de tudo, eu não bateria com a porta na sua cara, de novo, se me contasse o que acabou de falar para o seu pai.

- Hn. – Revirou os olhos. – Como se fosse adiantar.

- Sou a pessoa menos indicada para falar, porém, se você continuar assim vai acabar sozinho Sasuke-_kun_. – Murmurei perto de seu ouvido. – E tanto eu quanto você sabemos que seu maior medo é a solidão.

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo suas mãos segurarem meus pulsos, me prendendo com seu corpo contra o sofá. Seus dentes estavam praticamente trincados, naquela posição eu podia ver por dentro da gola da sua camiseta cinza, notando as marcas vermelhas se tornando roxas no abdômen. Fugaku tinha exagerado.

- Você não sabe calar a boca. – Falou ríspido.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio, _Uchiha_. – Cuspi seu nome. – É uma grande honra ser a única pessoa capaz de te tirar do controle.

- Irritante! – A raiva borbulhava em seus olhos, e apesar das conseqüências, melhor do que ninguém, eu sabia como reprimir emoções podia fazer mal. – Por que não se escondeu atrás do seu pai, como tem feito o tempo todo? Com medo do mundo. É bem mais lógico do que vir atrás de um _drogado_.

Ri em escárnio.

- Claro, Uchiha, você fala como se fosse _tão_ corajoso. – Ri em sarcasmo. – Caso fosse, teria tido a mínima coragem de ter vindo falar comigo durante todos esses anos, ao invés de se esconder nessa fachada de machão. Você não passa de um FRACO! Mais um idiota preocupado com a casca dura do que em machucar os outros! Você não presta!

É parecia que _eu _havia perdido as rédeas da situação. A cada palavra dita eu dava um soco em seu peito, apesar de saber que não fazia efeito, e se ele quisesse me impedir, não teria me soltado. Como era possível uma situação se inverter tão rápido? Droga! Eu queria espancá-lo agora!

- Você não disse isso na primeira vez que dormiu comigo. – Crispei os olhos. – Você pode dizer o que quiser Haruno, mas continua sendo mais uma garota mimada _apaixonada_ por mim!

- Crápula. – Lhe dei uma bofetada, deixando um vergão em seu rosto. – Não acredito que te amei um dia, e que ainda por cima a minha primeira vez tenha sido com um troglodita como você! Afastar-me foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz, me distanciei do tipo de pessoa indecorosa como Uchiha Sasuke! Tão fragilizado porque ninguém nunca dá bola para ele! Mas no fundo tão podre como qualquer homem na face da terra!

O empurrei com toda a força que eu tinha! Levantai-me saindo dali. Mordi um lábio, tentando engolir os soluços que insistiam em escapar. Maldito! Aquele infeliz só me fazia chorar. Uma criança que não sabia admitir seus erros, dando uma de revoltado e sequer pensava em crescer e superar isso.

Abri a porta do quarto com força, fazendo-a se chocar contra a parede. Os cinco presentes na sala me olharam surpresos, e nem perdi meu tempo dirigindo minha indignação a eles. Procurei minha bolsa com os olhos, encontrando-a ao lado da televisão LCD. Eu conseguia ouvir passos pesados ao meu encalço, mas me obriguei a ignorá-los. Quando estava chegando perto do sofá, no centro do cômodo, senti meus pulsos sendo cobertos por suas mãos novamente.

- Me solta! – Gritei lhe chutando da melhor forma que pude. – Não tenha a decência de olhar para minha cara novamente! Por mim você pode queimar banhado em óleo e eu não me importo! Só não reclame depois quando a única pessoa que vai ficar do seu lado é a vadia ruiva, você já estourou meu limit-

Meus olhos ficaram esbugalhados, sentindo sua boca sobre a minha. Filho da puta. Acha que isso ia conseguir me distrair. Como se eu me importasse com isso ou o fato das pessoas presentes. Ergui o joelho, acertando seu membro com toda a força que eu tinha.

- Fiquei longe de mim! – Berrei, vendo-o encolhido no chão. Dei as costas, me voltando para meu pai. – Por favor, vamos para casa.

- Ah você não vai! – Sasuke disse parando em minha frente. – Agora vai ouvir!

- Eu não quero ouvir nada que saia dessa sua maldita boca. – Naquele momento minhas mãos tremiam e eu via tudo vermelho. – Me deixe em paz!

- Você fala de coragem, mas não se esqueça que foi você quem fugiu, não eu. – Sua voz era fria.

- Cale-se Sasuke. – Fugaku interveio, parecendo ter esquecido a briga que teve há poucos minutos com o filho. – Isso não vai chegar a nada.

- Não se meta. – Ele respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

- Acalmem-se. – Hinata falou. – Estão brigando por nada.

- Sabe o que mais me indigna? – Perguntei junto ao choro. – Você não saber nada sobre mim. Caso soubesse nunca diria isso. Pode até se queixar por eu ter dado as costas para você, mas quem fez isso primeiro não fui eu. Você não me conhece, Sasuke.

- Do que está falando? – Não diria que a raiva tinha desaparecido do seu corpo, mas sim se escondera atrás da aflição.

Respirei fundo, deixando minhas mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, minha cabeça pendeu para baixo, escorando-se acidentalmente em seu peito. É... Eu realmente deveria ter me afastado quando pude, não queria ter dado a chance para as memórias entrarem, mas acabou ocorrendo o contrário. Sim, eu sou muito estúpida. Mordi o lábio, fungando. Suas mãos seguraram meus ombros, e eu senti quando ele travou, lembrando de algo.

- Você não...?

- Sim. Eu vi. – Dei um passo para trás. – Foi ai que eu notei que era só mais uma, minha vida tinha que mudar, e você com toda certeza teria que estar _fora_ dela.

Ele nada disse, me olhando e tentando decifrar-me, sabia que era impossível agora. Distanciei-me, pegando minha bolsa e não ligando por estar de pés descalços. Fiz o máximo que pude para conter os soluços, mordendo meu lábio até sentir o gosto de sangue na boca. Cutuquei meu pai. Saindo as pressas do recinto, com Touya logo atrás de mim.

Descia as escadas, degrau por degrau, sentindo o piso frio em meus pés, preferia estar em movimento do quê pegar um elevador e ter que esperar quieta. Só almejava que a viagem de carro fosse rápida, o que eu mais queria era tomar um banho e me livrar do odor dele em meu corpo, me jogar na cama e rezar para ter uma noite sem sonhos.

É... Eu sem dúvida **odiava** relembrar o passado.

**...**

Chegando a casa, agradeci mentalmente por meu pai ter ligado o rádio do carro e não ter proferido nenhuma palavra durante o percurso. Ele tinha respeitado o meu silêncio, e eu realmente me sentia grata por isso.

Ele apertou o botão da esquerda no controle, abrindo o portão da garagem. Logo que estacionou sua _BMW_ preta, me retirei do carro. Indo a passos rápidos até a porta. Girei a maçaneta, e entrei, me deparando com Akane sentada em uma poltrona da sala de estar, a única que dava uma visão da porta da frente. Creio que quando ela escutou o som do trinque, levantou a cabeça, correndo em minha direção.

- Meu Deus, Sakura, o que aconteceu?

Joguei-me em seus braços, deixando as lágrimas que vinha segurando durante todo o caminho escorrem por meus olhos. Droga! Eu me sentia tão estúpida! Eu já tinha dezessete anos e chorava como uma criança. Onde estava à mulher forte que eu sempre aleguei ser?

Okaa-san envolveu seus braços ao meu redor, tínhamos mais ou menos a mesma altura, por isso, descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Akane dava leves tapas em minhas costas, eu sabia que ela encarava meu pai pedindo uma resposta.

- Ela brigou com Sasuke. – Touya falou, afagando minha cabeça de leve. – Hei Sakura, pare de chorar, você sabe que não vai adiantar muita coisa. Caso queira chorar, ao menos chore por algo que valha a pena.

- Seu pai está certo, vamos, eu vou pedir para que preparem algo para você comer. – A morena sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Passei as costas das mãos no rosto, tentando, inutilmente me livrar da água salgada. Ela me puxou pela mão, sentando-se em cima do tapete da sala. Juntei-me a ela, deitando a cabeça em seu colo.

Três anos atrás, para ser exata, no dia 5 de junho de 2005, eu tinha brigado com meu pai, Sasuke me convidara para ir à casa de campo com ele, houve uma festa naquele dia. Dessa festa que surgiram as gravações mostradas no último evento das empresas H&U. Eu estava realmente estressada, dançar, beber, fumar, nada disso tinha me adiantado, então Uchiha Sasuke e eu começamos a nos amassar. O resultado disso foi à perda da única coisa pura que me restava.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, me sentindo realmente feliz, não sei, naquela época eu era uma menina boba e apaixonada, eu esperava receber um "eu te amo", ou algo do tipo clichê. Mas ao contrário disso, encontrei Ino no corredor, lhe contei o que tinha acontecido. Apesar de me sentir uma vaca, porque, naquele tempo, Tenten era namorada de Sasuke, mesmo sendo um relacionamento aberto. Ino tinha rido, e juntas caminhamos até a cozinha. Lá me deparei com a coisa que mais me magoou.

- _Aquele não é o Sasuke... Beijando a Karin?_ – A loira falou com raiva e surpresa, olhando para mim sem saber o que fazer.

Mas ele não estava _só_ a beijando, sua calça estava nos joelhos, e pelos gritos da vadia ruiva, eu tinha uma ótima idéia do que ali acontecia. Dei as costas, mal agüentava a dor no peito. Havia me vestido, saído sem que ninguém percebesse, nos dias que se seguiram fiz cortes profundos nos pulsos, claro, antes tinha cheirado muita cocaína, tendo uma overdose como resultado. A minha sorte foi que uma das empregadas me encontrou no banheiro, quando levava toalhas limpas para lá.

Sabe, foi um tempo difícil, porque eu tinha descoberto diversas coisas ruins sobre a minha família, e isso tinha me atingido de uma forma muito assustadora. No hospital, meus pais me olhavam com tanta decepção que eu mesma havia lhes implorado para ir para alguma clínica de reabilitação. Nessas horas você realmente vê aqueles que estão do seu lado, acho que foi uma das poucas vezes que meus pais me apoiaram, ali me consolando e me xingando ao mesmo tempo. Só que eu nunca lhes contei a verdade por inteiro ou o motivo daquilo.

Saí do país. Tsunade e eu ficamos morando no apartamento do papai em Munique. Lá pratiquei todo tipo de esporte, e fiquei até começo de setembro. Quando voltei a Tóquio, a Sakura de antes, não existia mais, ignorei todos aqueles que, de alguma forma, tinham ligação com meu antigo vício.

Foi bom para mim, nos últimos anos, eu fui uma Sakura sem dor, que se divertia como ela bem quisesse, sem se auto-prejudicar. Mas agora, sem motivo aparente, eu fui idiota o suficiente para me entrelaçar ao passado. Porém, eu faria de tudo para que as coisas não se repetissem.

- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? – Mamãe perguntou.

- Agora, não. – Sorri fracamente, lembrando de algo. – Eu vou ganhar um irmão?

- Como você sabe? – Vi curiosidade brilhar nos seus olhos negros, parecia que ela ficou um pouco contente por ter desviado meus pensamentos de Sasuke. – Foi seu pai não foi? Eu disse para ele manter segredo até termos certeza, mas pelo jeito não conseguiu se conter.

- Ele não me disse nada, eu vi a mão dele na sua barriga e deduzi tudo sozinha. – Dei de ombros.

- E está contente com isso Sakura?

- Para dizer a verdade, no começo não gostei muito. – Falei. – Mas agora a idéia parece bem agradável.

- Fico feliz. – Ela tirou alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto. – Sei que não estive muito presente na sua vida filha e, como lhe disse dias atrás, o que eu mais quero agora é recompensar o tempo perdido. Você me dá essa chance?

- Dou. – A abracei, me sentindo confortável em seus braços.

- Não gosto de criticar ninguém criança, mas você está se escondendo do mundo. Por acaso já prestou atenção nisso? – Neguei com a cabeça. – Tente se abrir, se quiser eu estarei aqui para isso, mas não se feche de novo. Eu já fiz isso, Sakura, e sei como é bom não ser atingida pela dor, porém isso só te faz mal.

- Eu sei.

Ela mordeu o lábio hesitante, talvez medindo suas palavras, eu não tinha certeza sobre isso. Enrolou seus cabelos e os jogou por trás dos ombros, me olhando com um brilho novo nos olhos.

- Mãe, diga de uma vez.

- Ok! – Riu, juntando as mãos. – Eu sei o que vem acontecendo com você, e o que sentia por Sasuke no passado, como se magoou... Quando você estava no hospital, depois daquele _incidente_, eu passei à noite lá, e você ficava sonhando com aquilo, a palavra que mais dizia durante o sono era o nome dele.

- Por que nunca me disse isso?

- Jamais teve muita importância. – Se justificou. – O que quero dizer com isso, é que, talvez na época ele não possuísse noção que você gostava dele. Não ignore o garoto de novo por causa disso.

- E o que quer que eu faça? – Disse um pouco irritada. – Que pule no seu colo ignorando todo o passado?

- Não. – Falou séria. – O que quero que entenda, é que não conseguimos seguir em frente se ficarmos agarradas ao passado. A vida continua e é isso que você tem que aprender.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Minhas gatinhas, digam-me, o que acharam do capitulo? Sério, eu trabalhei nele para caralho, espero que receba aspectos positivos.

Well, eu realmente sinto muito com o atraso, eu tive um motivo de merda para atrasar, o que aconteceu foi que a anta aqui deixou o note dela cair no chão, e o HD travou, o resultado é que eu tenho que mandar ele para a assistência, e vai demorar cerca de um mês para chegar. ¬¬"

Bom, eu to usando o PC pré-histórico aqui de casa, o problema é que ele não tem mouse, e eu to fazendo o possível para conseguir atualizar.

Parece que vocês descobriram nesse capitulo um dos motivos fundamentais para a Sakura ter se tornado uma pessoa fechada para o mundo, mas tenho que dizer, existem muitas coisas há mais por trás disso. Alemanha e Itália, pelo visto a Haruno gosta de dar a volta ao mundo.

Como a maioria de vocês pediu, dizendo que preferiam que eu demorasse um pouco e deixar os capítulos mais longos e bem estruturados, aqui está... Eu até teria escrito mais do que 10 páginas, mas achei que tinha que deixar emoção para o próximo capitulo também. ;p

Se vocês quiserem ariscar, chutar, palpitar por review as opções sobre o distanciamento da Sakura, e entre outras coisas da fic, fiquem a vontade. Kkk' Gatinhas minhas, eu ando realmente empolgada com a fic nos últimos tempos, é provável, se houver no mínimo 15 review nesse capitulo, que eu poste na próxima semana, ou até nessa. Gente eu fiquei apavorada com o número de acessos aqui. Sério, vocês são cruéis kkk'

Bom, por hoje é só.

Reviews respondidas por MP, e as anônimas aqui em baixo.

Beijos

Sami

**Reviews:**

**Alice C. Uchiha:** Pior gatinha, acho que essa era a única fic minha que você não tinha lido ainda, acho que tem pelo menos um comentário seu em cada uma delas. :x kk' Bom Eu realmente fico feliz que você tenha gostado, essa fic está sendo o maior desafio para mim, totalmente fora dos meus padrões. Realmente espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo viiiu!

**N/b:**

OMG! Muita tensão no ar nesse capítulo... humm, fui só eu ou vocês também perceberam sutis mudanças de comportamento do Sasuke quando está com a Sakura, ou que ele tenta mantê-la longe das drogas? Alguém tem um palpite do que isso significa? Rsrsrsrs

Ai tadinha da Sakura, se apaixona, se "entrega" para o cara que ama e no outro dia o vê com o pior tipo de "vagaba" que existe...realmente horrível, ainda mais na fase que a garota vivia!

Mandem reviews com opiniões, sugestões e palpites...Isso ajuda a motivar a autora e capítulos vem mais rápidos!

Beijos

Bella


	13. Garota Ironia

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Treze**

**...**

**Garota Ironia**

**...**

_Não é só colocar um par de brincos de diamantes e andar sobre um salto agulha. Não. Para você ser alguém no meu mundo, além de criar tendências tem que estar sobre um pedestal que nunca irá cair. Tome cuidado quando os tanques de guerra chegarem, afinal, é só mais um ano escolar dando início._

**...**

**1° de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Fitei levemente o anel em meu dedo, o solitário de ouro com uma pedra cor-de-rosa no centro. Respirei fundo me preparando para o transtorno que aconteceria dali a alguns segundos. A porta do carro foi aberta, dois seguranças saíram, peguei minha bolsa preta, uma das minhas favoritas da _Chanel_, só para dar sorte. Coloquei meus pés para fora, dei uma leve olhada na sapatilha de bolinhas pretas e brancas, segurando a mão de um dos homens do meu pai logo depois.

- Haruno Sakura!

- Sakura!

- Senhorita Haruno! O que tem a dizer sobre seu romance com seu primo, Uchiha Sasuke?

- Sakura! Sakura! Itachi ficou com ciúmes, pelo seu envolvimento com o irmão?

- Seus pais admitem o seu novo relacionamento? É uma tática de negócios?

- Haruno? Quais são seus planos para o futuro? É verdade que você teve um caso com uma modelo francesa?

Ajeitei os óculos escuros, continuando a andar como se aquele bando de gente não estivesse a minha volta. Um pé na frente do outro, cabeça erguida e postura correta. Ah meu bem, aquilo daria muito o que falar. E não era uma modelo francesa, mas sim uma atriz nova-iorquina.

Fora a mídia ao redor da escola, havia uma porção de alunos, em maioria calouros. Podia reconhecer rostos novos, alguns que eu já havia visto em festas, mas nenhum que realmente chamasse minha atenção. Pênis e vaginas novas, interessante, talvez eu voltasse a deixar meu lado bissexual ativo. Sorri internamente.

A escola continuava a mesma, construída com tijolos acinzentados, dando a impressão que se estava adentrando em um castelo moderno. Bancos de madeira espalhados pelo pátio enorme, cujo era cheio de árvores frutíferas, uma praça para as crianças do primário brincarem bem à esquerda. Mais de uma dúzia de postes de luz, para dias escuros, o que não era o caso de hoje. Trepadeiras envolvendo a parede direita do prédio central. Tudo normal.

Tirei o ipod do bolso da saia, passando a música. _Bad Reputation – Joan Jett_. É, isso combina perfeitamente com meu estado social no momento. _Porque eu não ligo para minha má reputação_. Sussurrei com a cantora, subindo os degraus da entrada da escola.

Agradeci pelos óculos, ninguém podia ver meus olhos serrados através destes. Crápula. Parado na porta da escola, com as mãos nos bolsos e pérolas negras fixas em mim. Ouvi altas exclamações as minhas costas. Eles realmente pensavam que eu estava correndo para os braços dele? Eu não me rebaixava aquele ponto. Quando fiquei com um passo de distância do moreno, desviei de seu corpo, empurrando a porta de vidro.

- Bom, acho que por agora estão dispensados rapazes. – Sorri, tirando os óculos.

- Está entregue, senhorita Haruno. – Um dos seguranças disse. – Qualquer coisa, já sabe o que fazer.

Acenei enquanto eles se distanciavam. Chequei meu relógio de pulso, marcava 07h20min AM. As aulas só começavam as oito, mas eu teria uma reunião com Sarutobi-sama neste horário, pelo que tínhamos conversado antes das férias, eu ainda continuaria responsável pelo conselho estudantil. Pelos meus cálculos os alunos seriam chamados ao auditório as 08h30min, onde as apresentações seriam feitas aos novatos e também os anúncios sobre os times esportivos. Tudo ok, e marcado na minha agenda.

- Sakura.

Olhei sobre o ombro para o garoto as minhas costas, ignorando seu cumprimento e seguindo em frente. Garotas suspiravam enquanto o olhavam, sussurros eram ouvidos por todo o corredor. Acelerei o passo, encontrando olhos negros em meu caminho, sorri, abrindo os braços e circulando o pescoço de Sai.

- Haruno, você se superou. – Ele disse me girando, percorrendo meu corpo de forma analítica. – Adorei seu _look_, graças aos deuses da moda, nada de coisas pretas e rasgadas. Pensei que você tinha decaído.

- Meu bem, depois de namorar um gay bom de cama por dois anos, você aprende a se vestir bem. – Falei, dando uma piscada. – Onde está seu novo namorado? Eu estava pensando em chamar vocês para saírem comigo essa semana. Não sei se você ouviu falar, mas tem um novo restaurante, com uma musse de frutas vermelhas, daquele tipo que você gosta.

- Ótima idéia. – Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido, murmurando só para que eu o escutasse. – Gata, por que diabos você está ignorando o gostosão aí atrás? Depois daquele vídeo eu até cheguei a pensar que vocês estavam tendo um caso.

- É bom saber. – Falei me afastando. – Te explico mais tarde. Agora eu tenho que encontrar alguém.

- Boa sorte. – Riu. – Ah, e Sakura...

- O que? – Perguntei parando de andar.

- Estão todos se questionando qual vai ser o príncipe da Rainha de Gelo esse ano.

- Qual a sua aposta?

- Inuzuka.

- Boa escolha, mas Hana já terminou o colegial.

Continuei a passos largos e delicados, ouvindo os risos sonoros do meu ex-namorado. _Rainha de Gelo_. Aquele apelido parecia tão confortável agora, eu realmente esperava que ele continuasse da mesma forma até o final do ano letivo. Aquele apelido tinha surgido por eu nunca ter ligado realmente para meus namorados. Sai foi o único, mas ele era meu amigo gay, escondendo sua sexualidade dos pais, geralmente eu convidava o garoto que ele pegava para ir lá para casa. Apesar de gostar de caras, Sai me dava sexo quando eu queria. Uma espécie de amizade colorida. Foi o meu melhor relacionamento, sem dúvida alguma.

Mordi meu lábio, tamborilando os dedos sobre a alça da bolsa. Deus, se eu falasse aquilo soaria tão estranho. Como uma garota poderia dizer que seu melhor relacionamento foi com um gay? Seu melhor amigo gay, mas ainda sim... É eu jamais diria isso em voz alta.

No corredor onde eu estava, havia uma grande quantidade de armários à direita, os banheiros também ficavam daquele lado. Abri a terceira porta a esquerda, depois de ter dado suaves batidas nesta e receber um cansado "entre".

O homem já meio idoso usava um terno azul escuro, riscado de giz. Sua postura estava torta, com os ombros caídos para baixo, o cabelo ralo, sem duvida ele deveria estar bem estressado. Eu tinha uma ótima noção de que Hokage-sama não teve um dia de descanso nessas semanas de férias. Fico imaginando quantas vezes esse velho foi subornado para que revelasse os podres dos alunos desse instituto. O salário, ou a própria fortuna, deveriam ser enormes, a maioria das pessoas sucumbiria ao suborno da imprensa.

- Sempre pontual. – Sarutobi-sama disse baixinho, parecia que ele fazia de tudo para conter um bocejo. – Sakura, falta pelo menos meia hora para nossa reunião.

- Eu sei sensei. – Dei de ombros. – Achei que seria melhor agora, pelo e-mail que me mandou, imaginei que desejasse que eu estivesse na palestra. Também vim pegar a lista dos novos estudantes, para apresentá-los a escola.

Ele suspirou, tirando os óculos e apertando o local onde se escoravam no seu nariz. Deus, ele deveria se aposentar! Tinha setenta e poucos anos e continua firme no cargo de diretor. Tudo bem que aquela escola pertencia a sua família, mas ele já tinha um filho bem crescido, capaz de administrar os negócios. Tudo bem que nos últimos anos eu tinha tirado um peso enorme da suas costas, o ajudando não só com as funções do conselho estudantil como sendo praticamente sua assistente. Eu falei sério ao otou-san quando disse que queria crescer e adquirir responsabilidades. Mas apesar da minha ajuda, eu tinha conhecimento do quanto Sarutobi trabalhava.

- Quer que eu faça um chá? – Perguntei.

- Café, bem forte de preferência.

Sorri, levantando-me e caminhando até a cafeteira. Era engraçado o fato daquilo se tornar o caos quando eu estava fora. Havia papéis espalhados por toda a mesa, xícaras sujas ao lado, no balcão onde ficava uma pequena pia. Depois que liguei o aparelho, agachei-me, retirando meia dúzia de pastas de dentro da pequena estante. As depositei em cima de uma cadeira, começando a separar os documentos próximos a mim.

**...**

Caminhei pelo corredor entre os acentos do auditório, ao lado do diretor com alguns professores ao meu redor. Ao olhar para o lado vi centenas de cabeças nos fitando, algo normal ao se dar início a um ano escolar. No meio das cadeiras notei Hinata me olhando um pouco triste, ao seu lado Naruto e Sasuke. Os três me fitavam. Acenei com a cabeça para a Hyuuga, continuando o percurso até o palco de madeira.

- Bom dia e bem vindos a Konoha High, eu sou Sarutobi seu diretor. – Disse, parecendo um pouco mais acordado. – Creio que não é necessário lhes avisar o que devem ou não devem fazer, isso será alertado na primeira aula do dia e caso não notaram, há um folheto com as regras em cada acento. Lamento ter que sair às pressas hoje, mas como a maioria de você já deve saber, mal tenho tempo para aparecer nos corredores. Deixarei que Haruno Sakura, presidente do conselho estudantil, lhes informe sobre o resto.

Um mês atrás eu não temeria esse momento, não que esteja o fazendo agora, mas eu sabia que essa vez seria totalmente diferente da última. Levantei-me, ao mesmo tempo em que Sarutobi descia a pequena escada e ia em direção a porta de saída. Os murmúrios eram um tanto altos, e eu tinha uma ótima idéia do que se tratava. Realmente esperava que o mundo esquecesse a maldita fofoca antes de eu ir para Harvard.

- Sinto muito pelo diretor Sarutobi, mas quando ele diz que está ocupado, acreditem em mim, ele _realmente_ está ocupado. – Comecei a falar ouvindo as vozes se acalmarem. - Minha função aqui, é representar o comitê estudantil e lhes falar sobre extraclasses que são obrigados a fazer. Nessa instituição existe uma soma um pouco diferente das notas. Dez pontos serão somados a cada matéria, essa nota virá das suas extraclasses, tudo o que fizerem nessa escola será avaliado. Garanto-lhes isso. É, principalmente, com esse sistema que a escola garante que quando saírem daqui adentrarão nas melhores universidades do mundo.

Ah, eu realmente adoro os olhos arregalados dos novatos, bolsistas ou não. Geralmente os pais colocavam os filhos nessa escola para garantir que eles ganhassem disciplina e amadurecessem. Isso não acontecia com todos, mas cerca de oitenta e nove por cento se saía bem. Para se ter uma idéia, notas baixas na escola, equivaliam a oito e meio de dez, eram poucos que tiravam dez em tudo, eu fazia parte desse grupo, mas a média por aluno era 9,2. Admito que meu primeiro ano de volta pareceu-me puxado, mas eu adquiri ótimas notas no final do semestre.

- Em nosso grupo de atividades e cursos, temos administração, culinária, engenharia, computação, inglês, espanhol, francês, alemão, todos os esportes que possam imaginar. Além disso, existem clubes, como quiserem chamar, de xadrez, literatura... Acreditem a lista é bem longa. Alguma pergunta? – Uma dúzia de mãos se levantou, apontei para um garoto pequeno e rechonchudo que parecia pertencer ao primeiro ano. – Você

- Quando são as férias? – Risos se seguiram.

- Bom, nossa avaliação é por semestre, depois de diversas discussões sobre o assunto foi decidido que a cada fim de semestre haveria dois meses de férias ou duas semanas. Dessa forma alunos novos teriam que esperar apenas cinco meses para ingressarem em outra turma. Digamos assim, duas semanas atrás foi o fechamento de um semestre. Depois de dois semestres se conclui cada ano. Existem alguns casos que o aluno consegue se adiantar e pula um semestre. Depois de dezembro são dois meses de pausa, e duas semanas no final de julho.

- Isso é difícil de ocorrer, Haruno-san? – Uma menina esguia e tímida perguntou. – Digo, pular um semestre.

- Se você estudar bastante, não. – Lhe respondi. – Por motivos pessoais eu acabei perdendo metade de um semestre, quando voltei à escola me dediquei e fui capaz de superar minha antiga turma. Eu tenho dezessete anos e estou no último ano, sendo que a maioria com minha idade está no penúltimo. Mais alguma pergunta?

Eu me sentia um pouco mais calma, todas aquelas perguntas eram padrão para o começo do semestre, nada incômodo foi dito ainda. Ao dar uma olhada sobre o ombro, vi todos os professores sentados em uma enorme mesa de vidro, cada um com um caderno de anotações sobre suas novas turmas. Os treinadores analisavam calmamente cada rosto a procura de um novo campeão.

Por um momento deixei que meus olhos caíssem sobre o cara que me fitava, sentado na terceira carreira de cadeiras. Coloquei um cacho atrás da orelha, voltando a olhar para o auditório em si. Foco Sakura! Ignore o fato dele ter te beijado na frente da sua família, te xingado e ignorado pelo resto da semana. _Como se __**nada**__ tivesse acontecido._

- Haruno?

-Desculpe? – Passei a mãos pelos cabelos, focando em uma garota morena, de olhos verdes curiosos. – O que deseja saber?

- Onde eu me inscrevo para entrar em algum dos grupos que você citou?

- Em cada prédio existe um grande mural vermelho, nele há vários avisos, lá estarão desde já às fichas de matrícula com horário e data para se apresentar ao encarregado de cada curso ou grupo.

Vi uma grande movimentação do lado esquerdo, respirei fundo, segurando-me para não revirar os olhos. Mantive a postura, vendo Karin e Tayuya entrando no local. Elas estavam atrasadas, e para melhorar sua situação faziam um barulho estrondoso. Algo que realmente me indigna é o fato de Tayuya ter feito toda aquela cena no hospital quando Naruto estava internado e agora esquecer totalmente a morte da irmã. Dei uma olhada de esguelha para Kurenai, professora de matemática e técnica das líderes de torcida. Ela se levantou, mostrando sua barriga de grávida e indo até o microfone ao meu lado.

- Karin, Tayuya estão dispensadas do treino pelo resto da semana. – Falou em tom de ordem. – E se não sentarem e calarem a maldita boca agora, irão ser expulsas da equipe. O que acham da ideia?

Silêncio. Aquela mulher parecia um demônio quando estava irritada, e todos sabiam que isso só piorara com sua gravidez. Eu tinha pena do professor Asuma, a cada dia ele deveria se arrepender mais por seu esperma ter se infiltrado no útero da morena.

- Pode continuar Sakura.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci. – Alguém tem mais perguntas?

Silêncio...

- Você saiu do país por que Uchiha Sasuke quebrou seu coração?

Virei meu rosto rapidamente para a morena sorridente encostada na parede ao fundo. Ri em escárnio, eu não deixaria a fachada cair. Ah de jeito nenhum, ou não me chamava Haruno Sakura. Cruzei os braços, dando a minha melhor analisada na novata. Ela parecia ser mais velha que eu, uns dois anos talvez, o que me fez questionar o que ela fazia aqui. Seu cabelo era longo, com um laço o prendendo bem na ponta. É... Ela era do tipo vadia.

- Não lhe devo satisfações sobre minha vida pessoal, mas – Enrolei meus cabelos, o jogando sobre o ombro. – caso você conheça meu apelido nessa escola, saberá que isso não é verdade.

Eu tinha certeza que não sairia daquela sala sem um questionamento daqueles, sem dúvida. Deveria _me _agradecer por todos esses anos de treino, nas tentativas de esconder as emoções em um estalar de dedos. Era em momentos como aquele que eu desejava que meu pai não aparecesse muito diante das câmeras, minha vida seria bem mais simples se esse fosse o caso.

Virei de costas, me afastando do microfone e sentando-me ao lado de Kakashi-sensei. Ele me olhou, lendo-me. Meu tio me conhecia muito bem, foi graças a ele que eu consegui recuperar o tempo perdido, com toda sua ajuda dentro e fora da escola. Ele também foi o único, a saber, tudo o que tinha ocorrido antes e depois da Alemanha. Estendeu-me sua garrafa d'água, e tomei um gole, apenas para molhar os lábios.

- Rainha de Gelo.

- Como? - Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Rainha de Gelo. – Sorriu, descruzando os braços. – Conheço você Haruno, e também sei que tipo de pessoa você foi.

Não consegui suprimir as reações, olhos arregalados, boca meio aberta, mãos em punhos. Crispando os olhos lhe analisei, calças militares, babylook preta e lisa, coturnos. A escola jamais admite que se entre daquela forma em seus domínios. Não tinha noção de quem aquela garota era, mas de algo eu tinha certeza: Faria da sua vida um inferno. Ninguém tocava no meu passado. Ele deveria continuar morto, independente das providências que eu tivesse que tomar.

**...**

A água morna contornava todo meu corpo, meus braços faziam um movimento giratório, um entrando na superfície da água enquanto o outro saía. Minhas pernas se moviam constantemente com a força da minha raiva. Dei uma cambalhota, chutando a parede e retomando o impulso. Não importava o quanto meus músculos doessem, eu continuava, até que meu corpo travasse de tão cansado. Era impossível descansar enquanto não chegasse até o limite do meu limite, e isso só ocorria quando a irritação era extrema em meu organismo.

Afinal, quem diabos era aquela vadia mal vestida para tentar me atingir no primeiro dia da volta às aulas? O rosto nem a voz me eram familiares, a personalidade longe de ser conhecida. Nenhuma pessoa se atreveu a falar comigo daquela maneira nos últimos sete anos, e aquela moribunda vem me atacar.

Bati a mão na parede pela oitava vez, voltando a fazer o percurso da piscina. Eram cento e cinqüenta metros, setenta e cinco metros de ida e setenta e cinco de volta - um pouco maior que as medidas olímpicas - e eu ainda não tinha começado sequer a me acalmar. Levantei a cabeça por alguns segundos, sugando ar para os meus pulmões e escondendo o rosto novamente na água.

Fingi que o pequeno discurso da morena não existiu, fiquei assistindo os professores se apresentarem e declarar suas funções, ignorando totalmente os murmúrios seguidos sobre Sasuke, a morena e eu. Depois que terminou, fui até meu armário pegando o maiô preto com vermelho e a toca de mesma cor, padrões da escola, e vindo até aqui, matando aula depois de tempos. Não consegui me impedir de fazê-lo.

No meio da décima terceira volta, parei. A piscina tinha um pouco mais de dois metros de profundidade, eu batia meus pés para flutuar na água. Segurei a cabeça, puxando-a levemente até encostar no ombro esquerdo. Fazendo a mesma coisa no sentido contrário não me adiantou muito, me deixou só um pouco mais relaxada. Alonguei os braços também, depois disso, mergulhei mais uma vez.

Ao chegar à borda, praguejei mentalmente por ter deixado a toca se soltar de meus cabelos. Nadei até a escada sentindo meus cabelos grudarem nas costas, com pequenos cachos se formando. Logo teria que cortá-lo, apesar de gostar do comprimento, estava quase alcançando o final das costas. Olhei o relógio de pulso, vendo que já passava das dez e meia, até o intervalo tinha terminado e eu continuava na água, submissa em pensamentos. Peguei a toalha sobre um dos bancos, torci um pouco do meu cabelo e envolvi o tecido de algodão ao redor do meu corpo. Continuando com os olhos fixos na piscina.

- Seu nado melhorou bastante, é irônico que a única equipe que você não entrou foi a de natação. Talvez porque eu faça parte dela.

Não mexi a cabeça, apenas deixei que meus olhos o acompanhassem por alguns segundos. Suspirei, ouvindo seus passos e o peso de seu corpo fazendo o banco de madeira estalar. Ele não disse nada, seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e da mesma forma o rosto escorado nas mãos cruzadas. Havíamos passado por tanto e parecia que continuávamos na estaca zero. As posições estavam invertidas, ele foi o primeiro a falar e eu me mantive quieta.

- O que quer Uchiha? – Murmurei, me encolhendo dentro da toalha já molhada.

- Meu pai – O encarei, estranhando Sasuke não chamar Fugaku pelo primeiro nome – me disse os motivos da sua ida para Alemanha.

- E quais foram? – Perguntei, tentando descobrir o que ele sabia.

- Segundo ele, você e seu pai brigaram por causa de uma mulher chamada Mai; Você e eu... – Pausou me olhando muito pouco e se voltando para frente. – Você me viu _fudendo_ com a ruiva, e quando voltou para casa seu pai e você discutiram de novo e você gritou na frente da sua mãe sobre as amantes dele.

- É só isso que sabe?

- Não. – Sasuke se virou completamente para mim, seus onixes estavam gélidos. – Você se cortou a noite toda, se injetou e se entupiu de cocaína, fora os remédios que engoliu.

Fiquei em silêncio, a visão sem foco. É, ele sabia de tudo, de uma forma resumida, mas ainda sim sabia. Isso deixou a pessoa mais tagarela do mundo sem fala. Mordi o lábio, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Não sabia o que lhe dizer, mal era capaz de distinguir o que eu estava sentindo. Era algo ruim, com uma agonia no peito, as mãos tremendos de um frio inexistente, a vontade de chorar, mas não ser capaz de derramar lágrimas, arrependimento... Talvez tudo aquilo sejam características da frustração, eu não possuía muita noção sobre isso.

O silêncio era torturante. Era-me óbvio que eu deveria lhe responder, porém não fui capaz de elaborar uma resposta. Ignorar um fato não significava que ele não tivesse ocorrido, eu descobri isso muito bem quando Sasuke e eu voltamos a nos reaproximar. Eu o odiava por ter chegado perto e feito tudo voltar, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha raiva de mim por não ter resolvido tudo de uma só vez.

Não sei de onde as palavras me surgiram, mas sempre me veio à cabeça que amor e ódio andavam juntos. Um instigando o outro a mudar de lado. Acredito que criei essa perspectiva com minhas próprias experiências de vida. Sentir todos que você ama te decepcionarem e você mesma os decepcionar. Minha vida foi sempre cheia de conflitos, a maioria deles gerados por mim, mamãe, papai... Sasuke. Eu era tão irritante que para chamar a atenção acabava os magoando. Eu sou a errada. Porém, no caso de Sasuke, as coisas não foram bem assim.

- Você me magoou. – Falei em um risco de voz. – Era a única pessoa que não tinha o feito, eu te amava tanto seu imbecil que comecei a te odiar com o tempo. Acho que esse foi o golpe final. Uchiha Sasuke foi quem acendeu o pavio da minha mudança. Meu corpo pode até estar inteiro agora, sem nenhum dano... Mas todas as coisas, você, isso me fez morrer por dentro. Não sou metade da pessoa alegre que fui um dia Sasuke.

Manteve-se calado fitando o vazio. Droga. Sempre guardei isso para mim, sentia um pouco de alívio por ter dito, só não conseguia deixar de me sentir como uma menininha inocente por ter pensado nele todos os dias. Continuar escondendo algo do mundo, algo que o mantém a salvo. Ridículo pensar que toda vez que beijava seu irmão, quando fechava os olhos, o via. Não era algo que fizesse sentido para mim. Algo forte, mas não tão forte para ser amor. Amor não poderia ser assim, se você ama é incapaz de beijar outra pessoa ou ficar com outro. Jamais seria capaz de distinguir isso.

- Eu sei que sou um cafajeste Sakura, mas a rosada que eu conheci nunca decairia, por ninguém. - Ele me olhava esperando tirar algo de mim, só com o gesto de fitar meus olhos verdes. Tirou um cacho de perto do meu rosto, me obriguei a segurar sua mão e, distânciá-lo. Naquele momento eu não queria seu toque ou proximidade. - Sakura, olhe para mim. – Pediu em voz neutra.

- O que quer agora? – Perguntei sem encará-lo, não tinha coragem suficiente para fazê-lo. Era raro ouvi-lo me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, toda a minha vida ele só me chamava de "rosada", e só nesse dia foi dito duas vezes por sua boca. E o pior, tudo o que disse estava certo.

- Você.

- Acha que é simples assim? – Segurei a toalha com força. – Dar meias respostas e não me dizer nenhum dos motivos, eu não posso pular nos seus braços e ignorar o que você me fez.

- Hn. – Bufou, fitando-me com olhos raivosos. – E o que quer que eu diga? Que não sabia de nada, que pensei que você só me via como um substituto para o Itachi? Que só depois de você ter sumido eu vi o sangue nos lençóis?

- Eu posso ser muitas coisas Sasuke, mas nunca fui a vadia da história. - Falei com os dentes travados, indecorosamente calma. – E só para lhe informar, eu que terminei com seu irmão, não o contrário. Sabe por que estávamos juntos? Por consolo. Itachi gostava de outra garota, e eu... E eu gostava de você.

Respirei fundo, achando que aquela conversa já havia terminado, fiquei de pé, recolhendo minhas coisas. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque, colocando a mochila esportiva sobre o ombro, quando ia abrir a porta do vestiário, estaquei, ouvindo sua voz.

- Você disse que eu fui o primeiro a dar as costas, mas não se esqueça rosada, não é só você que é cheia de mágoas e rancor.

Deixei a mochila cair junto com a toalha e tudo o que eu segurava. Meu cabelo estava quase se desprendendo, os olhos fixos no chão e as mãos tremendo.

Deus! Como eu queria me virar e pular em seus braços, o espancar até pedir perdão! O que eu queria afinal de contas? Quando comecei a me envolver com ele sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer. Nosso estilo era chamado _hard rock._ Levávamos como lema a vida sem compromisso, relacionamentos abertos, amassos em um dia e no outro era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como uma bola de neve cheia de amizade colorida. Éramos sempre Sasuke, Ino, Tenten e eu, ficávamos entre nós e nunca foi visto como algo grave por nossa parte! Não era como se fôssemos gritar um para o outro um esplendoroso "eu te amo" e viver felizes para sempre.

Virei meu corpo, escorando-me na parede, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. O dia estava sendo tão anômalo. Eu não estava sendo a garota apaixonada por Sasuke, a roqueira de anos atrás, muito menos a patricinha nerd que vivia discutindo com ele durante os últimos anos. De modo que as duas versões de mim mostravam-se inexistentes e da mesma forma, dentro de uma intersecção. _A ordem em meio ao caos_; como li no _Símbolo Perdido_. Começa a surgir uma pontada de sentido.

O foquei com olhos vazios. A primeira coisa que havia surgido em minha cabeça foi que ele parecia estar me manipulando. Porém eu conhecia-o, quando ele tenta te manipular, você raramente nota isso. Mordi o lábio, esperando que ele me dissesse algo.

Dei um passo em sua direção, ficando alguns centímetros longe do seu rosto. No fundo eu possuía noção de que sentia alguma coisa por ele. Mas agora... Eu não queria me prender a ninguém. Por favor, praticamente minha vida toda fiquei namorando alguém. Itachi, Sai, Sasori, nunca parei para fazer coisas só com minhas amigas. Aliás, como se eu tivesse alguma amiga que não fosse Hinata. Eu deveria me reorganizar, pensar nitidamente sobre meus atos e que rumo minha vida estava tomando.

Sasuke não estava dizendo que gostava de mim, aos meus olhos ele desejava ter sua antiga amiga irritante de novo. A pessoa que mais o conheceu, apesar de conhecê-lo muito pouco. Eu tinha jurado a mim e ao mundo que havia amadurecido, e esse estava sendo o momento de provar isso. Okaa-san me disse o quanto me apegar demais ao passado fazia mal, e agora era o momento de esquecê-lo.

- Passe lá em casa por volta das seis da tarde. – Falei. – Mamãe vai gostar da sua visita.

Lancei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, dei um beijo estalado na bochecha e continuei meu caminho. Depois de um banho teria que me aprontar para as aulas da tarde. Eu tinha esperanças de estar tomando decisões sábias.

**...**

- Sakura-chan, o que deu em você? – Hinata perguntou quando me sentei ao seu lado no refeitório. – Você não compareceu a nenhuma das aulas.

- Eu sei, mas eu precisava _não_ pensar em nada. – Dei de ombros, chamando uma garçonete. – Tipo, o dia estava sendo meio tenso, e nesse meio tempo eu acabei conversando um pouco com Sasuke.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, deixando sua cabeça cair de lado. Ri um pouco, dando um leve empurrão em seu ombro. Ela se voltou para o seu pedaço de pizza, dando uma mordida na fatia e bebendo um pouco de coca depois de engolir.

A morena me pareceu tão... não sei... viva. Eu tinha uma boa noção de como as coisas foram complicadas, mas eu estava sendo egoísta e as vendo só por meus olhos. Hinata tinha visto seu namorado levar um tiro e depois Sasame se matou na sua frente. Fora aquela imagem constrangedora onde Naruto e ela estavam apenas com um lençol os cobrindo e a mesma garota aparecer na porta do quarto. De forma alguma era o tipo de lembrança que se gostava de guardar.

Eu a encarava, notando o brilho de seus olhos e o rosa das bochechas. Aquele intervalo estava sendo diferente, Hinata não se reprimia, eu tinha certeza que antes ela queria fugir para os braços do loiro e, agora, ela podia. Pelo que pude ver Hiashi não contestou seu relacionamento com o Uzumaki, afinal, Hinata logo faria dezoito anos, deveria saber que não a controlaria para sempre, por isso fazia seu melhor agora.

- Sakura.

- Sim? – Perguntei, abrindo a garrafa de coca-cola.

- Por que você não me contou o que teve entre você e Sasuke? – Ela se mostrava constrangida ao falar sobre isso. – Digo, você é minha melhor amiga, sempre achei que o mesmo valia para você.

- Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu não sei, acho que tive um desejo voraz de esquecer tudo, como se fosse apenas parte da minha imaginação, não algo que realmente aconteceu. – Mordi o lábio, lhe pedindo desculpas com os olhos.

Eu queria lhe dizer como senti desconfiança do mundo todo, que não era capaz de demonstrar meus sentimentos, nem chorar... Porém achei desnecessário. Agora eu sabia contar nos dedos às pessoas que eu podia contar, e eram mais que uma. Além de Tsunade, havia Hinata, a única que me suportou durante esse tempo todo. Atualmente se eu necessitasse compartilhar algo, seria com ela.

- Prometo te contar tudo quando estivermos sozinhas.

- Todos os detalhes? – Praticamente implorou.

- Todos.

- Maravilha. – Riu suavemente.

Dei mais uma mordida na pizza de frango, passando o resto do almoço com a morena me contando sobre suas primeiras aulas. Quando a interrompi, perguntando sobre a morena no auditório, ela não soube me dizer quem era. Não sabia quem era aquela garota irônica, mas tinha uma boa noção de que, caso eu não tomasse cuidado, ela me meteria em sérios problemas.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oiie minhas gatas, como estão?

Bom, eu prometi que quando as reviews viessem iria postar o capítulo. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada porque o numero de acessos, leitores e favoritos era enorme, mas as reviews não chegaram a metade disso. #mimi" Mas como eu vi que um monte de gente que não comentava antes fez isso no capítulo anterior, como agradecimento a todas vocês, tive que postar.

A maioria de vocês se questionaram se o Sasuke sabia que a Sakura era virgem quando dormiu com ela, porque ele foi cafajeste e esses afins. Espero que tenham entendido isso no capítulo. Eu não sei sobre os outros estilos musicais, mas o rock em si tem muitas variantes, e o _hard rock _é uma delas. É um estilo meio The Runaways, Joan Jett, coisas do tipo. É uma coisa que pode ser pesado, animado, ou com a realidade do mundo. Acho que seria interessante se vocês procurassem sobre isso na internet. E o hard rock tem como lema o amor livre, nada é de ninguém, tudo é de todos, e isso também entra no quesito relacionamento, é claro, se o casal estiver de acordo.

Pois é... Esse capítulo foi mais light, mas ele é só um pouco mais leve pelas coisas que estão por vir. Ah, eu queria que vocês começassem a prestar atenção nas datas, porque no futuro pode ocorrer de eu pular um mês em um capítulo, ou coisas do tipo, isso é para fazer o que eu tenho planejado para história.

Meninas, eu vou pedir com os meus melhores olhos do gato de botas. _Por Favor, deixem reviews_. Olhem, eu vi que algumas de vocês disseram que tem vergonha de demonstrar a opinião e que acham que eu não vou gostar das suas suposições. Mas, sério, eu amo reviews longas, com tudo que vocês acham que vai acontecer, o que pensam sobre cada parte mostrada, se são contra a favor de cada ação. Realmente, eu amoooooo quando vocês palpitam, e sintam-se livres para isso.

Bom, por hoje é só, e o próximo capitulo só vem junto com as reviews. #run'

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

People! E então o que acharam da tão esperada conversa entre o Sasuke e a Sakura? Eu sou meio suspeita...rsrsrsrs, mas gostei muito da forma como eles agiram...a Sakura está mesmo mostrando amadurecimento, afinal eu acho que no lugar dela daria uma passagem só de ida para o Sasuke conhecer Plutão...rsrsrsrsrsrs... nem um pouco vingativa, né? Rsrsrsrsrs...

Humm, e quem será a menina do auditório? Mandem seus palpites, reviews com opiniões e tudo o mais...sempre são bem-vindas!

Beijos

Bella

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Haruno Melonie: **Nossa gatinha é super empolgante ler isso LOL, tipo as vezes eu demoro por causa da escola, mas sempre que eu posso eu atualizo, eu geralmente tendo atualizar uma vez por semana, mas nos últimos tempos ando ocupada. E tipo, meu as vezes eu surto na frente do computador como vc. Kk'Muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu não acho minhas fics tudo isso, geralmente tento colocar o que eu tenho em mente ali, é maravilhoso saber que você gostou. Olha eu amo reviews, independente do tamanho, fic avontade em escreve-las viu, não precisa ter vergonha. :p Bom, a Sakura não falou com o Naruto porque ele sempre tava junto do Sasuke, eu pretendo explicar melhor isso nos próximos capitulos. Cara eu ganhei uma fã, que empolgante *-* Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e dos próximos.

**Rafa:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios gatinha, bom aqui ta o capitulo, agora só falta você me contar o que achou dele.


	14. Little Peace Of My Dark Past

**N/a: **_Sugestão: Dream On – Aerosmith. _LEIAM A N/A!

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Catorze**

**...**

**Little Peace Of ****My Dark Past**

**...**

_Quando você está perdido e inseguro, não sabendo como agir, ou onde estar, apenas esperando ser encontrado; feche os olhos e descubra quem você é, o que você é e o que quer ser. Porque quando se está jogado no chão você descobre como se achar. Você se encontra._

**...**

**1° de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Hinata e eu estávamos andando calmamente pelo pátio da escola, a morena estava à procura do namorado. Ela dava passos leves, segurando a minha mão enquanto atravessávamos o enorme terreno da Konoha High. Eu gostava do brilho nos olhos dela, parecia uma pequena luz que acabava por inundar todo o resto do seu ser. Apesar do caos que ocorreu na festa de caridade, e logo após, no aniversário de Sasuke, dava a impressão de que as coisas estavam bem, ao menos para Hinata.

Todos os dias, pelo que ela tinha me contado, Naruto arranjava um jeito de ficarem juntos. Hiashi e Hayami (pais de Hinata) conversaram com Minato e Kushina, tentando estabelecer uma solução para o problema da mídia. De alguma forma eles acabaram convencendo uns aos outros como o relacionamento dos filhos era bom, e não só para os negócios como para a convivência familiar também. Ainda me pergunto em que ponto as coisas chegaram a isso.

Era idiota, mas eu estava meio hesitante, não por encontrar Naruto, mas sim por saber que Sasuke estaria com ele. Eu me sentia estúpida. Acabamos de ter uma conversa adulta e eu me sentindo temerosa com a sua presença. Questiono-me o porquê disto. Só sabia que a agonia no estômago era insuportável, irritante demais. Meus dedos se mexiam de forma inconstante, eu mordia meu lábio até doer, não conseguia parar quieta.

- Droga, não consigo achá-los. – Hinata praguejou. – Você tem alguma ideia de onde eles possam estar?

- Acho que sim. – Dei de ombros, puxando-a para o prédio azul na parte norte da escola.

Atrás do prédio onde ficava o primário, havia um enorme muro de tijolos a vista, um lugar totalmente isolado e monótono, com um bocado de grama no chão e árvores grandes em volta. Era lá que eu costumava passar os intervalos. Sempre dávamos um jeito de _descolar_ álcool e maconha, você sabe, algo como passar o tempo todo _brisando_. Eu só esperava que Hinata e Naruto não estivessem entrando nessa vida, ou já permanecessem dentro dela. Porque, cá entre nós, quando você entra é quase impossível de sair.

Normalmente não gosto de pensar sobre isso, tenho medo de acender a chama da tentação. Mas... Era divertido ficar ali, em estado de meia lucidez, a maconha fazia com que você abrisse a mente e se chocasse com outros pontos de vista. Não se fechando aos círculos de ideias que foram postas em sua cabeça desde criança, que não lhe permitiam aceitar opiniões que as contestassem. Sem dúvida foi à droga mais leve que eu usei, mas ainda sim, eu preferia me manter distante.

Hinata se mostrava aflita ao meu lado. Acredito que assim como todos os outros estudantes, ela ouviu falar sobre o lugar onde eu estava a levando. Sempre houve más línguas questionando o que os alunos faziam ali. Foram poucas que acertaram, porém existiam uma dúzia ou mais de questionamentos perturbadores. Apertei a mão da morena de leve, lhe lançando um olhar calmo.

O máximo que ocorria ali atrás eram alguns _amassos_ e alguns _pegas_ na maconha, nada realmente grave. Foi engraçado quando eu voltei do meu tempo na Europa, depois de Veneza, Londres e Munique. Em primeiro lugar todos se questionavam porque eu não havia aparecido na escola, ninguém tinha noção disso. Meus pais sequer disseram para minha família onde eu estava. Depois veio o choque. A menina que foi nunca seria a mesma que voltou.

Meus cabelos estavam meio curtos quando eu fui para Europa fazer a reabilitação na Alemanha e na Inglaterra, minhas roupas eram escuras e o comportamento era insurgente. De repente a ovelha negra se mostrou a menina de ouro. Quando eu coloquei os pés na escola, com o uniforme completo e justo no corpo, o rosto levemente corado e os olhos cobertos somente de mascara para cílios, o salto agulha sem dúvida foi de matar, bem, a soma de isso tudo foi o caos. Os comentários, de longe, foram bem mais abusivos que os de hoje.

Naquele dia havia três garotos encostados em uma _Mercedes_ prateada – Sasuke, Neji e Gaara – todos conversando alegremente com um som pesado saindo do carro. Quando uma das limusines do meu pai chegou, parecia que o silêncio vinha junto dela. A primeira pessoa a sair foi a menos esperada, Uchiha Itachi, que por acaso tinha se formado semanas atrás naquela mesma escola. Sua presença não fazia sentido, afinal, Sasuke não poderia ser o motivo, eles mal se falavam.

A mão do primogênito Uchiha havia se estendido, sendo pega pela minha. Alguns dizem, até hoje, como eu parecia uma pessoa que lutara para sair do inferno. Foi uma bela comparação com o meu estado real naquele momento. Eu estava praticamente morta por dentro. Quando Itachi soube, como o único amigo lícito que eu tinha, pediu aos meus pais para me levar até a escola. Até mesmo ele tinha se chocado com a minha nova eu.

O moreno de cabelos longos me puxou para um abraço, bem fora do comum. Ele tinha sussurrado no meu ouvido que qualquer coisa que acontecesse era para informá-lo. Ele estaria do meu lado independente da razão. Lembro-me de ter lhe sorrido fracamente, retribuindo o abraço e recebendo um beijo na testa como sinal de gratidão. Eu possuía o conhecimento de quê, caso eu necessitasse, ele _realmente_ estaria ali. Mas existia um grande porém, se eu não me erguesse só, eu jamais o faria ao redor dos outros. O mais importante naquele momento foi mostrar para mim mesma como eu poderia ser forte, aguentar sem me escorar em ninguém. Possuir minha própria e exuberante força.

A parte mais difícil, sem dúvida alguma, foi passar reto por Sasuke, sem sequer fitá-lo. Eu continuava magoada, talvez houvesse um fundamento, ou não, mas isso não me impedia de vê-lo como um dos vilões da história. Depois da conversa frívola que eu tive com minha mãe em Veneza comecei a ver tudo de um modo bem peculiar. Sem confiança ou afeto. O modo rígido das coisas, um tanto fantasiado para os outros. Qualquer um por fora da situação pensava que eu havia me tornado em alguém fútil e sem valores, presa em um mundo cor-de-rosa, mas não tinham noção das entrelinhas dentro disto.

Andando em direção ao lugar que eu costumava frequentar diariamente, eu vi como enormemente havia mudado. All Star trocados por sapatilhas, calças por saias, sorrisos por olhares, todos os padrões tinham mudado. Eu tinha mudado. O mais engraçado e absurdo de tudo era o fato de eu não ser nenhum dos tipos de pessoa que um dia aleguei ser. Haruno Sakura era desconhecida dela mesma.

Hinata estava centrada nos seus pensamentos, mas, assim como ela, só agora percebi que finalmente havíamos chegado. Os olhos azuis claros dela procuravam atentamente Naruto, acho que ela desejava que ele não estivesse ali. Não era exatamente um local agradável do ponto de vista dela.

Nada tinha mudado. As paredes continuavam com os tijolos expostos, o cheiro de tabaco misturado ao do baseado, às pessoas no mundo da lua, a tensão sexual. Fora os que foram se formando ao longo dos anos, todos que andavam comigo um dia estavam ali. Tenten, Ino, Sasuke. E eu sentia algo ruim ao vê-los daquela forma tão decadente. Neji, Gaara e Naruto também estavam ali. Os seis passavam um _beck_ de mão em mão, cada um fumando um pouco.

Os olhos sem foco e pensamentos ao longe. Hinata não se mostrava muito feliz com a cena, apesar de Naruto não parecer muito chapado e estar fumando um cigarro comum. Franzi de leve as sobrancelhas. Ino tinha me visto, assim como Tenten, ela sorriu para mim, me chamando com as mãos. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, encarando Hinata.

- Você vai ficar aqui? – Perguntei.

Ela suspirou e depois me respondeu.

- Espero que não.

- Eu vou indo, ok?

- Hai.

- Hei Sakura-chan, não quer se juntar a nós? – Ino falou sorrindo.

- Não, obrigada. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver antes que o intervalo acabe. – Dei de ombros, não conseguindo sorrir.

- Tem algo haver com o seu novo príncipe encantado? – Tenten perguntou rindo. – Fico me questionando quem vai ser o gostosão da vez.

- Não é nada relacionado a isso. – Lhe respondi. – Nada de homens por enquanto.

- E mulheres? – Naruto perguntou, ainda analisando Hinata que ia até ele.

- Sem relacionamento. – Eu disse. – Se me derem licença.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o pátio verde, tateei meus bolsos a procura do meu celular. Coloquei os fones de ouvido, deixando que a melodia calma entrasse na minha cabeça. Parecia que todos estavam preocupados com aquilo. Quem seria meu novo namorado, se eu voltaria a andar com Sasuke, se eu mostraria ao mundo mais uma das coisas erradas que fiz no passado. Tudo isso me atormentava, irritava e me fazia querer sumir.

Talvez nem seja o fato de ter um relacionamento, ou as pessoas me questionando infinitas vezes sobre minha vida. O meu real problema deve ser a ilusão que eu vivia antes, digo, a espera incógnita de um verdadeiro amor e a falta de atenção. Eu não queria ficar mostrando minhas fraquezas para o mundo inteiro. Além disso, tinha a soma da vida dos meus pais. As traições constantes por parte de Otou-san, o que acabou gerando no meu nascimento. As diversas vezes que eu o escutei dizer "eu te amo" para Akane, e jamais vi uma pitada de verdade nos seus olhos.

O pior de tudo, havia meu coração partido, a dor de perder algo que nunca se possuiu. O borbulhar no estômago, a amargura da mágoa no peito e as lágrimas nos olhos. Eu queria ficar o mais afastada possível de todas essas sensações. Eu desejava ser independente. Ficar sozinha para pensar, questionar-me e por minha vida em ordem. Colocar o passado para trás, olhar para o espelho e me ver, não o que os outros almejam encontrar em mim.

No fundo o que eu precisava era de terapia. Revirei os olhos. Ultimamente eu estava bipolar demais e isso me estressava.

Mordi o lábio olhando as pessoas através dos óculos de sol. Eu me questionava inúmeras vezes sobre a mesma coisa. Qual era a conflitante razão de tudo estar tão demasiadamente diferente? Não só para mim, mas minha família em si. Akane estava quase chegando aos quarenta e estava grávida, o que é raro ocorrer. Papai, apesar de continuar com sua forma bruta, parecia um pouco mais calmo e feliz. O mais impressionante era que eles me chamavam para entrar nessa onda de mudanças abundantes.

Ontem, Okaa-san tinha me falado os nomes que ela daria para o bebê, caso fosse menino ou menina. Eu realmente gostei daquilo. Das risadas folheando as revistas, da tarde tranquila assistindo filmes de época que ela havia locado, de Tsunade sentada conosco no sofá contando como minha mãe era quando pequena. De longe foi uma das melhores coisas que fizemos juntas. Eu sentia agrado nisso tudo. Mas também existia o medo de que nada daquilo fosse verdade, e principalmente, que eu acabasse fraquejando.

Otou-san tinha chegado tarde, segundo ele houve um compromisso que não poderia faltar em pleno domingo. Nós aceitamos a desculpa esfarrapada, vendo-o subir as escadas irritado e com o cenho franzido. Durante o jantar ele olhava para seu prato crispando as sobrancelhas, como se alguma outra coisa estivesse a sua frente, bem distante de um prato de comida.

Kushina também havia me visitado esse fim de semana, ela e Okaa-san trocaram informações estranhas sobre gravidez. Eu nem gostava de lembrar. Foi um fim de semana relativamente calmo, sem nenhum estorvo a vista.

No sábado pela manhã, quando eu estava nadando na piscina coberta, nos fundos da casa, Tsunade me contou que Emiko tinha aparecido lá. A mulher de Fugaku sempre tentou formar laços com meus pais, mas, por algum motivo, nunca conseguiu realmente. Mamãe não gostava dela. Só a tratava bem por causa da etiqueta. Já eu preferia manter sua presença o mais longe possível da minha. Eu sabia das coisas horríveis que ela havia feito. Qualquer um que abaixasse a guarda para ela acabava ferido.

Quando Mikoto faleceu, era uma tarde chuvosa e ela tinha me pedido para ir a sua casa, quando eu cheguei lá ela estava discutindo com alguém. Permaneci distante até que ela notasse minha presença. Ela se mostrou aliviada ao me ver. Fora meus pais, só ela sabia que eu tinha ido me reabilitar. Nós tivemos uma longa conversa, eu lembro tão bem de suas palavras que às vezes chego a escutar sua voz nos meus ouvidos. Um dos seus avisos mais importantes foi para tomar cuidado com Emiko, ela não era quem parecia ser.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, sentando-me em um banco banhado pela sombra de um velho carvalho. Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, escorando-a no encosto do banco de madeira. Eu sentia falta de Mikoto. Nós tínhamos um relacionamento bem mais profundo do que o que existia entre Tsunade e eu. Eu nunca a vi como só uma tia ou amiga, ela sempre se encaixou no papel de mãe na minha vida. No seu enterro ninguém chorou, parecia algo de família a negação de fraqueza e sensibilidade. Ela faleceu cerca de um mês depois que eu voltei. Eu assistia tudo de longe, em uma grande elevação de terra metros ao sul do local.

Agora me parece absurdo, mas neste dia em especial, quando todos aderiram às vestes negras, eu usava branco. Um vestido que ia até meus joelhos e cobria toda a extensão dos meus braços. Sentada sobre um túmulo eu chorava, com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento. Era estranho saber que jamais a veria e nada seria como antes. Tudo tinha mudado.

- O que estava fazendo, rosada? – Não levantei meus olhos, eu sabia que era Sasuke que tinha parado na minha frente, impedindo que os raios de sol tocassem meu corpo.

- Nada. – Respondi em um murmúrio.

Eu sentia seus olhos me analisando atentamente, procurando o motivo de minha quietude. Ele já havia me dito uma vez que isso sempre me denunciava. Porém, nos últimos dias, o silêncio era freqüente por minha parte. Ele já deveria ter se acostumado.

Sasuke sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu continuei do jeito que estava - ainda conflitando interiormente. Parentes, amigos, amantes, inimigos e amigos de novo. Uma coisa que eu jamais entenderei era o que Sasuke e eu somos. Eu me sentia cansada de todos esses debates e procuras de respostas que nunca conseguiria encontrar. Só queria não pensar em nada, relaxar. Mas não podia conter minha curiosidade.

- Sasuke. – Ele me encarou. – Você continua com os mesmo hábitos ilícitos de antes?

- Depende de qual você está se referindo.

- Vícios. – O encarei pelo canto do olho.

- Alguns. – Sasuke não se mostrou muito interessado no assunto.

- Vamos mudar o ponto de vista. – Falei. – Você continua com quais vícios?

- Álcool, maconha e cigarros. – Ele disse. – Quem usava as piores coisas sempre foi você.

- Eu sei. – Suspirei. – Só não gostei de ver todo mundo chapado lá trás. E eu já estive ali. Eu me sinto perturbada.

- Não tem por que. – Me encarou. – O pior efeito da maconha é a perda de memória recente.

- É.

Os fones de ouvido tinham caído das minhas orelhas, ficando pendurados no meu pescoço. Meus cabelos agora secos balançavam com o vento, deixando-os mais revoltos que o normal.

- O que anda acontecendo com você?

- Eu não sei. TPM, talvez. – Lhe respondi. – Só ando com as minhas emoções um pouco descontroladas. Acho que é muita coisa acontecendo.

- Isso é por causa do Sasori ou dos seus pais? – Questionou-me. Ele estava com o cotovelo sobre o encosto do banco, e a mão brincando com os fios negros.

- Um pouco de tudo. – Mordi o lábio, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – No fundo eu sei que é uma mistura disso com medo.

- Medo de quê, rosada?

- Medo de decair, voltar a fazer tudo errado outra vez. Eu não quero voltar para Europa, que agora, infelizmente, só vejo como um centro de reabilitação. Ou ouvir meu pai me comparando com minha mãe. – Fechei os olhos, abrindo-os segundos depois. – Não quero perder todo mundo de novo. Nem você.

Ele permaneceu quieto, me reconhecendo pelo seu emudecer. Diferente das muitas outras vezes que eu me deparei com a realidade, naquele momento eu não desejava chorar. Foi como se eu estivesse dizendo para mim mesma qual era a merda do meu problema. Eu não sabia o que queria, o que fazer, ou qual a minha motivação para levantar da cama todos os dias. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era o anseio de _não_ abrir mão de nada.

- Você não vai. – Sasuke passou o braço por meus ombros, e nisso, eu envolvi seu torço, escorando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Sasuke, você tem ideia de como eu me sinto uma fracassada? Acordando todas as malditas manhãs e me contendo para não decair? – O encarei. – Eu me afastei de todos os meus amigos e da pessoa que eu fui um dia, pelo simples fato de que eu sabia, se eu começasse com o cigarro novamente iria para a maconha, cocaína e finalmente a heroína.

Deixei que meus olhos varressem seu rosto, sem expressão alguma. Ele não parecia abalado, irritado, confuso, interessado. Apenas se pôs a escutar minhas palavras. Eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo com a minha mão sobre seu peito e as suas próprias apertando o tecido do meu casaco. Mas eu não dei grande importância para isso, de qualquer forma eu não sabia o que significava.

- Esse fim de semana foi o pior de todos. – Falei. – Depois de anos eu nunca senti tanta vontade de correr atrás do efeito da heroína. Sentir o líquido gelado entrando nas minhas veias, minha própria mente me mandar para um lugar totalmente diferente do que eu estava. Aquilo era como chegar ao paraíso. O único problema era que depois você não voltava para Terra, mas sim fazia uma longa parada no inferno.

Suspirei, mordendo o lábio enquanto ele continuava me fitando em silêncio. Era engraçado como tudo que eu guardei para mim e jamais compartilhei com nenhuma pessoa na face da terra estivesse simplesmente saindo. Talvez se devesse ao fato de que Sasuke e eu já fomos algo muito além do que melhores amigos, ou então, esse "desabafo" estava relacionado à minha antiga paixão e cega confiança nele. Eu não conseguia pensar em um motivo coerente. Respirei fundo, sentindo as palavras fluindo por mais uma vez.

- Na real, eu não sei por que você se aproximou de mim depois de anos, nem tenho ideia de que categoria de amizade ou companheirismo nos encaixamos. Mas só posso lhe dizer uma coisa Sasuke-kun, quando estiver perto de mim, _por favor_, nunca use essas porcarias. Eu não sei até onde meu autocontrole vai, eu decai uma vez, e por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não pretendo fazer de novo.

- Hn. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Foi isso que eu tentei colocar na sua cabeça nos últimos dias. Se você não quer voltar para esse estilo de vida, fique longe do Pain.

- Ele virou um traficante, não é? – Ele assentiu. – Quando eu estava em Veneza e ocorreu aquele pequeno _incidente _com Konan, foi Yahiko que nos ofereceu as drogas. Eu não sabia o que ele fazia na época, mas como imaginei que seria a última vez que o veria não dei muita importância.

- Deveria. – Sasuke disse. – Fique longe dele rosada.

- Eu sei. – Sorri minimamente. – Obrigada por me ouvir.

- Hn. – Ele balançou a cabeça, apenas me olhando.

Ao longe pude ver os alunos começarem a se locomover para as aulas. Notei que já estava perto da uma da tarde, e atrasos nunca foram tolerados. Suspirei, dando uma rápida olhada em Sasuke.

- Acho melhor irmos. – Falei. – Eu tenho uma palestra de psicologia agora e você?

- Física.

Coloquei-me de pé, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Minhas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos da saia, eu apontei para o prédio do último ano, o vi assentir. Então fomos caminhando para as primeiras aulas que eu frequentaria no dia. Não que eu fosse prestar atenção nelas, de qualquer forma.

**...**

**14 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Estiquei meus músculos cansados. Olhei para o segurança ao meu lado, ele havia me acompanhado por toda minha caminhada típica de um domingo pela manhã. Quando alguns se levantavam para rezar eu ia andar sem rumo. Esse era o único jeito de colocar minha cabeça em ordem. Tirei os fones de ouvido, colocando o casaco que antes estava amarrado em minha cintura.

Olhei para a rua começando a acordar às dez horas da manhã. Foi nessa rápida olhada que a vi. Seu cabelo loiro preso em um rabo de cavalo, a roupa casual, os óculos escuros escondendo seus olhos azuis. Seu corpo esbelto e suas características físicas típicas de uma australiana. Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Ouvi o homem ao meu lado perguntar se tudo estava bem, mas eu não conseguia o responder. Estava focada demais na minha mãe, do outro lado da rua.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:** *músicadesuspense* É nessa hora que vocês me matam.

Bom, eu não sei se vocês entenderam esse capitulo, ele foi meio difícil de escrever e também eu estava naqueles momentos depressivos provocados pela _tpm_, simplesmente não consegui evitar. Sinto muito. Fazia um tempão que eu não cortava o capítulo na parte boa, a tentação foi grande mais. G_G

Sei que vocês andam se perguntando do porque do Sasuke não deixar a Sakura voltar aos antigos "hábitos" dela, creio que a resposta veio com o capítulo. Para quem não entendeu eu vou explicar de outra forma: Minha mãe é ex-fumante e parte da minha família também. Se vocês conhecerem uma mulher que ficou grávida e parou de fumar, perguntei para ela o motivo, e se ela deixaria o seu filho colocar um cigarro na boca.

Gente, eu fico triste com isso, tem muitas pessoas acessando a página da fic, e em favoritos e alertas nem se conta. Eu não ligo para críticas, gosto delas. Eu descobri que sou "autocrítica" não sei vocês, mas eu consigo ver quando faço merda, mas vocês não tem noção de como uma opinião externa é boa às vezes. Quando pensarem em deixar ou não uma review se lembrem dos seus pais quando eles não elogiam vocês por uma nota 10 ou algo que vocês se acharam no mínimo bons fazendo.

Ainda não consegui responder as reviews ): Mas... vou responder todas as DM assim que puder, para quem não tem conta no site, vou responder no próximo capitulo, ok?

Muito obrigada por ter lido até aqui.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! É galera, a rosada está com um turbilhão de pensamentos... e vai precisar de muita ajuda para não se deixar cair no mundo das drogas novamente... Se bem que o nosso moreno favorito está ao lado dela disposto a impedir que a Sakura faça alguma besteira...

Ahhhhh, alguém aí concorda comigo que esse final foi tenso e precisamos de um capítulo logo? Então, please, mandem reviews com o que vocês quiserem e teremos capítulos mais rápidos!

Beijos

Bella


	15. O Eu Perdido

**N/a:** Prestem atenção nas datas. Sugestão: _Coldplay __- __I'll __See __You __Soon_

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capitulo Quinze**

**...**

**O**** "****Eu****" ****Perdido**

**...**

_As __coisas __não __são __simplesmente __assim, __a __vida __não __é __a __bosta __de __um __conto __de __fadas __onde __tudo __se __encaixa __no __final. __Eu __não __sou __a __donzela __em __perigo, __a __menininha __ingênua __da __história. __Eu __não __sorrio __com __facilidade __e _simplesmente _não __posso __dar __as __costas __para __tudo. __Escondo __metade __do __que __eu __sinto, __só __na __ânsia __de __ser __forte. __Desculpe-me __não __existe __nada __que __eu __possa __fazer __sobre __isso._

**...**

**14 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Mai Smith, a mais bonita australiana que eu já conheci estava parada a minha frente, encarando-me como se eu fosse só mais uma pessoa na rua. Tudo bem que ela só tinha me visto aos meus catorze anos, três anos atrás, mas como não me reconheceria afinal eu tenho cabelo rosa. Isso é mais que notável.

Minha mãe biológica sorriu de canto, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro em um gesto muito mais que familiar. Ela olhou para o carro negro de vidro esfumaçado. Não perdeu dois minutos se focando em mim, em seguida abriu a porta do passageiro, entrando no carro e sumindo da minha vista.

Deus, eu não acreditava no que acabava de ver! Meu coração palpitava tão forte que eu achava que iria explodir e isso não tem nada haver com uma crise apaixonada ou algo do tipo. Era uma sensação ruim. Imagine você vendo depois de tanto tempo a pessoa que destruiu sua vida, além de, é claro, ser a "dita cuja" que fez você se transformar no que mais odiava. Irônico, não? A melhor parte é que deveria ser a pessoa que você mais confia no mundo, mães são para isso afinal. O porto-seguro dos filhos.

Suguei uma lufada de ar, passando as mãos por meus cabelos, praticamente correndo casa adentro. PUTA QUE PARIU! Aquilo não era nada, nada bom. Akane não poderia nem saber que Mai está na cidade, sério, a loira quase destruiu o casamento dos meus pais, DUAS VEZES, uma terceira seria, sem dúvida alguma, o fim.

Não ouvi movimentação na casa, talvez fosse muito cedo para minha mãe acordar, mas eu tinha certeza absoluta que meu pai não estava na cama. Caminhei até a última porta do corredor, abrindo-a. Mordi lábio. Ele não estava lá.

**...**

**15 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Eu estava parada ao lado da enorme árvore, com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e meus cabelos voando junto com o vento. Meus olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada no tronco marrom, não era a quietude que eu desejava, mas eu estava gostando de ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Com as imagens contínuas surgindo em minha mente, nenhuma muito ligada à outra, aparecendo aleatoriamente diante da minha imaginação. As memórias eram mais que presentes naquele momento.

Esse ano mostrava-se confuso e complicado. Eu não era mais uma criança, tampouco me sentia como uma adolescente. Não surgia ideia alguma sobre como lidar com o fator sentimental, e eu não estou me referindo ao Sasuke, à desordem que ele me trazia não se comparava com o simples olhar da mulher que me colocou no mundo.

Dificilmente eu poderia explicar o que sentia agora com palavras exatas. Por exemplo, eu estava quieta, eu me sentia exausta, com o tipo de cansaço que vem depois de uma noite de choro – e eu não havia derramado uma lágrima sequer. Eu queria ficar sozinha, porém a ânsia de contar isso a alguém estava forte demais no meu peito. Eu não o faria. Uma das coisas que eu aprendi é que segredos só existem de você para você mesmo, caso eu falasse para qualquer pessoa que vi Mai isso, obviamente, cairia nos ouvidos de Akane, de uma forma ou de outra.

Não vi meu pai ontem pelo resto do dia, ou sequer hoje, o único sinal de sua presença era o carro na garagem – ele nunca saía sem ele. Eu almejava gritar, jogar tudo para o alto, ter gritado com Mai mandando ela para o mais longe de todos nós, colocar tudo nas mãos dos meus pais, isso era problema deles não meu, porém não poderia. Estava fora do meu próprio alcance. Não fazia sentido essa coisa de se importar com os outros ter voltado para mim, o pior de tudo é que eu não sabia de onde ela havia vindo!

Tinha também aquela incerteza do caralho! Pois é... Haviam meus pais, Mai (eu me negava a chama-la de mãe), Sasuke e ver todos os meus antigos/atuais amigos usando as mesmas porcarias de sempre. Eu me sentia como a chata da história, com todas essas coisas me preenchendo a mente, mas infelizmente, eu meramente não conseguia desviar delas.

Era por causa da soma de todas essas coisas que eu estava parada na frente dos portões da mansão Uchiha. Diferente do que muitos pensariam, eu não estava ali à procura de Sasuke, ou até mesmo Itachi. Só a lembrança de Mikoto que eu queria. Ela saberia o que fazer agora, ela me aconselharia, beijaria-me a bochecha e perguntaria se eu queria um dos seus famosos _brownies_ de chocolate. Apenas olhando para essa casa, onde ela morreu, eu não conseguia seguir adiante, com os meus problemas fúteis, ou com as minhas tentativas de melhorar meu mau humor.

Eu acendia o isqueiro em minhas mãos meticulosamente, com as lembranças das coisas que eu correria atrás em outra ocasião. Assim como eu tinha dito para o Sasuke, a vontade degradante de cair nas drogas estava me atingindo, insuportavelmente. Olhar para o fogo tintilando me fazia pensar não só nos meus problemas, mas também me freava sobre decair. A pessoa que eu havia me tornado – quem quer que ela seja – jamais recorreria a isso, ela era forte_.__Isso_ era o que eu tentava, quase inutilmente, colocar na minha cabeça. Não era uma solução aceitável, qualquer coisa era melhor do que isso.

Mordi o lábio, fechando minha mão em punho. Eu queria muito pegar a carteira de cigarros no meu bolso traseiro. Fechei firmemente os olhos. Respire Sakura, relaxe Sakura, vá para casa, entre na piscina, nade, olhe TV, mas _não_ aja como uma drogada de merda! Você é mais forte que isso porcaria! Lembre-se da garota que tentou se suicidar; que perdeu sangue, além de ter uma overdose de todas aquelas drogas. Você cresceu; pessoas inteligentes não decaem ao passado, elas ficam firmes, por mais que a tentação seja grande.

Encolhi-me dentro do casaco branco, que escondia minha blusa cinza de mangas longas. Rapidamente olhei o relógio em meu pulso, vendo que já passava das sete da noite e eu estava no mesmo lugar desde as três. Suspirei, dando as costas para a casa antiga.

Estaquei. Deparando-me com o moreno de braços cruzados me encarando. Ele não mostrava ter chego agora. Abaixei a cabeça, deixando meus cabelos longos esconderem parcialmente meu rosto. Respirei fundo, assistindo-o caminhar para mais perto de mim. Quando ele ficou a um passo de distância, meu corpo se moveu em um gesto totalmente estranho, levando em conta a postura de pouco contato humano que eu vinha tendo.

Eu o abracei. Minha cabeça em seu peito, meus braços o rodeando o mais forte que eu poderia. Eu não sabia o motivo disto. Ok. Eu precisava daquele contato, minhas emoções estavam em conflito, meu cérebro doía sem pausa e eu só queria que meu instinto me guiasse. No caso, levando-me para a pessoa que esteve mais próxima de mim no último mês. Sem hesitar, ele me envolveu, apertando-me contra seu corpo.

Jamais admitiria, mas só esse cara abusivo conseguia colocar as coisas na linha dentro de mim, isso quando não se tratava dele, mas no resto ele era bom. Era o mesmo dom que sua mãe possuía. O jeito meio calado, que momentaneamente se mostrava alienado, com respostas físicas, não verbais e, principalmente, olhos negros que mostravam tudo e nada. Eu jamais entenderia a forma magnânima que ele me acalmava e irritava ao mesmo tempo, sendo certo e errado, incógnito demais.

- Venha. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, arrepiando-me. – É melhor você entrar comigo.

Assenti sem soltá-lo ou sequer sair do lugar. Eu não conseguia, sentia-me estúpida, mas eu desejava chorar – afinal, eu andava fazendo muito disso ultimamente. Tomei uma profunda respiração, prendendo-o com meus braços. Minhas mãos tremiam, assim como seguravam firme e desesperadamente o tecido de sua roupa. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Isso soava errado ao extremo para mim.

Ignorando totalmente meus debates internos, todos sem nenhum sentido, aproveitei a oportunidade que ele estava me dando. Apenas sentir o conforto do seu corpo, o coração batendo, fazendo algo que ele jamais me permitiria no universo paralelo que antes vivíamos. Nós não erámos mais duas crianças no começo da puberdade, longe disso, pelo que notei ambos mudamos, mais do que demostrávamos. E... Eu gostava disso.

Esse Sasuke... Um que tinha enfrentado tanta coisa, que se mostrava forte e sabiamente calado, que só dizia o necessário e guardava muitas coisas para ele mesmo. Era desse tipo de viga que eu precisava e eu não sabia o porquê. Parecia que toda a fragilidade que eu contive por toda a minha vida tinha vindo à tona agora e ele era a pessoa que me levantava, por mais debilmente que eu estivesse caída. Ele tinha virado a minha nova Mikoto. Quem me colocava no lugar certo e apertava o "play", fazendo-me seguir meus próprios passos e ideias de forma correta, por mais errado que ele fosse às vezes.

Dei um passo para trás, afastando-me. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos em mais um dos meus gestos nervosos, virando as costas para ele.

- Desculpe. – Falei. – Eu ando um pouco fora de controle.

- Hn. – Sasuke parou ao meu lado. – Vamos entrar.

- Não sei se Emiko vai gostar de me ver.

- Como se você ligasse para o que aquela vaca pensa. – Rolou os olhos.

Dei de ombros vendo-o atravessar a rua, o segui, em silêncio. Não lhe perguntei metade das coisas que eu queria saber, eu estava me controlando levemente agora. Menos tagarela. Fitei as suas costas escondidas pela jaqueta preta, os cabelos negros balançando com o frio do inverno. Sasuke sequer olhou para o segurança parado ao lado de sua casa, passou reto, olhando-me por cima do ombro para ter certeza que eu estava o seguindo. Não o culpava por essa leve desconfiança, eu andava descontroladamente imprevisível ultimamente.

Tudo ali parecia o mesmo que eu lembrava. Os móveis em tom azul, as paredes branco-gelo, o carpete negro, pinturas no estilo clássico nas paredes e tudo extremamente quieto. Como eu desconfiava, tanto Sasuke quanto Itachi não deixariam Emiko mudar o lugar que sempre pertenceu a sua mãe. Não, aquilo seria como violar o túmulo da matriarca Uchiha.

Não existia ninguém em cômodo algum, pelo menos os que eu vi. Sasuke passou direto, sem olhar para nada, subindo as escadas e caminhando até a terceira porta a esquerda, abrindo-a. A primeira coisa que vi foi o pôster do _ColdPlay_, algo que era totalmente contrastante com a sua personalidade. Qual é! Estávamos falando de alguém tão realista e desiludido com a vida como eu. _ColdPlay_ era uma coisa tão bonita, um bocado romântica, nada que eu ligaria a Sasuke se não o conhecesse.

A cama _king-size_ coberta por um edredom negro, com todos os travesseiros e almofadas jogados sobre essa - tudo na escala preto e branco, sendo uma grande variação de cinza. A porta do banheiro ficava na parede esquerda, do lado uma estante de livros e _cd__'__s_, tudo tão simples e organizado. Totalmente a sua cara.

Sasuke fechou a porta, sentando-se na cama logo depois. Eu o acompanhei, ficando ao seu lado, apenas olhando meus pés escondidos pelo _all__star_ preto e a calça jeans justa que eu vestia. Eu me sentia meio constrangida por tê-lo agarrado, era estúpido se eu levasse em conta que transamos diversas vezes umas duas semanas atrás, mas eu tinha me tornado alguém que odeia demonstrar sentimentos. Eu não sei, eu mesma me confundo.

- Você não foi à aula hoje. – Constatou.

- Não. – Deitei meu tronco, fitando o teto.

- Para alguém que não faltou uma aula nos últimos dois anos isso é bem estranho vindo de você. – Comentou, sem demonstrar muita importância.

- Eu sei. – Suspirei lhe fitando pelo rabo do olho. – Só ando meio fora de mim ultimamente.

- Hn. Isso é algo que você tem feito muito. – Lhe lancei um olhar confuso. – Repetir as coisas.

- Talvez eu esteja ficando velha. – Revirei os olhos. – Ou são as coisas acontecendo na minha, não mais, tão pacata vida. Eu... – Respirei profundamente, não conseguindo conter as palavras que se seguiram. – Eu vi minha mãe ontem.

- Akane? – Ele crispou as sobrancelhas. – O que tem isso?

- Não. Não Akane. - Mexi meus pés em frustração, eu necessitava compartilhar aquilo. – Mai. Você sabe. A minha mãe biológica, que eu venho procurando desde meus doze anos. Foi estranho vê-la depois de todo esse tempo.

- Então você já a havia visto. – Concluiu.

- Sim. Foi por causa dela que, bem, eu tentei me matar. – Sua cabeça virou agilmente em minha direção, com os olhos arregalados por menos de segundos. – Não me olhe assim, isso foi a mais de três anos. Depois que eu me entupi de heroína, cocaína, ainda não lembro como fui capaz de cortar meus pulsos, eu deveria estar drogada demais para isso. Eu tive uma overdose, perdi muito sangue, quase morri. Foi por isso que eu desapareci, reabilitação e tudo mais.

Ele me olhava intrigado, ao seu modo, claro, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, e pequenas rugas se mostrando na testa. Sasuke era a primeira pessoa que eu contava sobre isso, fora as pessoas que assistiram meus atos fracassados, e Itachi que havia descoberto por seus próprios meios, mas só o Uchiha mais novo sabia por mim.

Deitada ao seu lado eu olhava as paredes ao mesmo tempo em que ele me encarava. Caso isso fosse algo menor que a realidade eu teria rido. Em que mundo eu tinha me tornado alguém tão negativa e que contava às coisas que me feriam para um bastardo que eu prometi nunca mais trocar uma palavra? Isso era surreal para mim. Eu nunca fui do tipo que gostava de conversar sobre coisas que me machucaram, o que eu mais achava idiota no mundo era chorar, e analise quantas vezes o fiz no último mês.

Depois de anos pensando que eu tinha me encontrado, notei que na verdade estou ainda mais perdida. Estou em meio a uma maré de lembranças misturadas com a angústia dos meus pesadelos. Eu vi a mulher que me gerou e, mesmo depois das coisas que ela me disse, eu não conseguia correr e esbofeteá-la. Acredite, eu imaginei muito disso. Não gritei com meu pai por não me dizer o que ele sabia sobre isso, eu não descontei em ninguém, sequer toquei no assunto até agora. Algo estava acontecendo e eu não conseguia descobrir se era uma coisa boa.

Em principio, eu desejava saber qual foi o momento em que me perdi.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo, sentindo os dedos percorrerem a pele descoberta do meu pescoço. Encolhi a barriga em um gesto de agonia, contornando o pulso dele com as minhas próprias mãos. Hesitante eu toquei seu rosto, almejando que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes desde o começo. Que eu tivesse agido de forma madura, jamais ter me apegado a metade dos meus vícios, ser capaz de sorrir diante da dor, não ter medo da aproximação... Queria me libertar das prisões que impus a mim mesma.

- Quando a viu? – Sasuke perguntou abrindo os braços, para que assim, eu deitasse em seu peito.

- A primeira vez foi em Veneza, eu sabia que ela morava lá e quis encontrá-la, como se fosse resolver todos os problemas que tinha me metido. – Apertei o tecido da sua camiseta preta, escutando o som do seu coração. – Quando a encontrei, ela me deixou claro que não desejava participar da minha vida que, por ela, teria me abortado, mas meus avós paternos a impediram, dizendo que meu pai me criaria se ela não o desejasse.

Ele apertou meus ombros. Eu gostava de fechar os olhos quando ele estava perto, para caso fosse um sonho, eu sobrevivesse a ele. Não consegui me abrir com nenhum ser vivo, só com ele. Não me questione sobre isso, há coisas que nem mesmo os sábios podem responder. A gravidade simplesmente não respondia sobre o magnetismo entre nossos corpos, isso era demais para mim.

- Você tem alguma ideia do que ela faz aqui?

- Nenhuma. – Mordi meu lábio. – Eu só quero que ela fique longe, porque agora que as coisas começaram a dar certo ela vai querer estragá-las.

Suas mãos bagunçavam meus fios de cabelo e, ali, eu me sentia um pouco mais leve. Descarregando em palavras todo o peso que esteve sobre meus ombros, respirando o seu perfume amadeirado e ouvindo as batidas ritmadas que saiam do seu peito. O conjunto me acalmava. Ali eu conseguia ignorar tudo que senti quando vi a bonita australiana, meu medo e desconfiança. Tudo sem motivo algum.

Levantei minha cabeça fixando meus olhos nas pérolas negras. Eu gostava do calor humano que emanava delas, com o tempo eu pude perceber quais eram as poucas pessoas que viam o fogo escondido sobre a barreira de gelo. Jamais imaginei que eu seria uma delas. Impulsionando meu corpo, deixei que meu instinto me guiasse.

- Feche os olhos. – Ele franziu o cenho e eu apenas levantei a sobrancelha para ele. – Por favor?

Suspirou e eu sabia que ele teria revirado os olhos se isso fosse outra ocasião. Ri baixo, sentindo sua respiração tocar meu rosto. Delineei suas maças do rosto com meus dedos, tocando seus lábios quando eles se entreabriram. Nunca entendi porque alguns livros diziam que o toque de um ser que se esconde era frio, pois não o era, não com Sasuke, ele era tão quente como uma lareira em uma nevasca. Só não demonstrava isso. Foi com esse pensamento que eu me inclinei, roçando minha boca na sua.

No momento eu não me importava se fosse me irritar comigo mesma horas depois, eu só suplicava por seu toque. Nesse instante o _agora_ era a única coisa que fazia sentido. Eu não pensaria no passado ou nas ações futuras, somente deixaria tudo seguir seu rumo, sem interrupção.

Arfei. Sua boca procurava a minha desesperadamente, suas mãos me apertavam junto do seu corpo. A intensidade nublava minha mente. Meu corpo se apoiava no dele como meus sentimentos vinham fazendo, meus dedos se entrelaçavam em seus cabelos negros com o medo do adeus que eu tanto sentia. Ali, eu era dele.

Sua boca era quente, seus lábios prendiam os meus entre eles, as mãos percorriam as minhas costas, eu conseguia sentir a brisa que vinha da janela aberta com parte da pele exposta. Meu peito estava junto do seu e, bem no fundo da minha mente, eu escutava o som de _Violet __Hill_ do _Coldplay_. Sorri sobre seus lábios, sem dúvida era impossível de decifrar Uchiha Sasuke.

Agora eu estava deitada com seu corpo sobre o meu, os dedos em minha nuca fazendo com que me arrepiasse. Arfante, nos separamos e assim que abri os olhos o vi me fitando. Eu quase podia ver o ponto de interrogação na sua testa. Deslizei minha mão dos seus cabelos, pelo pescoço, até ficar pousada no ombro. Meu corpo vibrava, meu quadril estava levemente arqueado e o que eu mais desejava nesse momento era ele.

- O que você está fazendo, rosada? – Perguntou tirando uma mexa de cabelo do meu rosto.

- Seria estúpido se eu dissesse que não sei? – Disse tocando o seu rosto.

Ele suspirou fechando os olhos rapidamente. Aquele era para ser um momento de relutância das duas partes, mas, impressionantemente, não era algo que eu deixaria de fazer. Assim como antes, deixei meu corpo me guiar, o beijando por mais uma vez. Não sabia se era por culpa dos problemas que eu vinha tendo, ou da necessidade de esquecer o mundo a minha volta. A única coisa que minha mente me deixava pensar era a vontade inumana de tê-lo dentro de mim.

- Sasuke-_kun_, por favor... – Murmurei entre seus lábios, meus seios sendo esmagados por seu torso. – Apenas hoje... Eu preciso de você.

Ele riu baixo, eu tinha certeza que se não estivesse com as pálpebras fechadas estaria revirando os olhos. Típico. Mordeu meu queixo, beijando meticulosamente a extensão da minha pele. Sua língua brincava com meu corpo, libidinosa, como se ali fosse um território de seu total e completo domínio. Eu chutei meus tênis, sabendo que ele fazia o mesmo, se levantou rapidamente tirando o casaco. Meus dedos percorreram lentamente seus músculos, beijei seu umbigo, puxando a camiseta para cima enquanto sentia sua ereção próxima do meu peito.

- Sakura... – Falou baixo, segurando meus cabelos.

- O que...? – Perguntei mordendo seus ombros.

- Você está louca. – Sussurrou cravando os dentes no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Se quer que eu pare melhor dizer agora. – Sussurrei de volta, passando as mãos sobre o cós da sua calça.

- Tsc.

Tranquei a mandíbula engolindo um grito. Ele tinha me deitado na cama, sendo completa e totalmente esmagada por seu corpo, minhas mãos espalmadas por seu peito, sentindo tirar minha roupa com uma lentidão enlouquecedora. Eu me sentia borbulhando, meu coração batia descompassado, eu estava úmida e eu o queria – agora. Quando eu estava só de lingerie Sasuke abriu o meu sutiã, tirando as alças com os dentes, deslizando seus dedos para dentro da parte inferior do conjunto – arfei.

Sua boca se chocou de encontro com a minha, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam suavemente pela minha virilha, rumo ao meu núcleo de prazer. Agarrei seus ombros, roçando meus seios nus contra ele, seu beijo me consumia por completo, fazendo minha cabeça girar e aquela agonia prazerosa das preliminares inundando meu corpo. Minhas unhas deslizaram dali até o fim de suas costas, fazendo-o soltar um baixo gemido e deslizar as últimas peças de roupa para fora do seu corpo.

Levantou a cabeça, tirando as mechas de cabelo próximas dos meus olhos. Um sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios, esticando-me por uma mínima distância, acariciei seu rosto, beijando suas bochechas, a ponta do nariz, o canto da boca e finalmente chegando onde eu queria. Prendi-me junto dele, com sua língua brincando com a minha e seu membro invadindo meu corpo, deslizando para dentro e para fora, assumindo todo o controle que tinha sobre mim. Eu me movia no modo automático, enroscando as mãos nos fios negros e sorrindo sem pensar. Apenas me deliciando com a sensação daquela união física.

Com os olhos semicerrados eu via seus ombros subindo e descendo, eu o apertava dentro de mim, com seu rosto afundado em meu pescoço e o enchendo de carícias, senti os espasmos do clímax me alcançarem. A sonolência me envolvendo e, lentamente, as cobertas criando uma barreira contra o vento. Adormeci, com nossos corpos ainda conectados.

**...**

**13 ****de ****Junho ****de ****2005**

**...**

**Itália – Veneza**

Eu sorri para o espelho, meus cabelos curtos e cacheados estavam emoldurando meu rosto, a calça jeans era preta, mas sem rasgos, a regata branca surgiu de algum lugar da minha mala. Esse não era meu habitual, mas achei que algo comportado seria bom para meu primeiro encontro com Mai Smith. Deus, eu estava tão animada! Até tinha negado passar o delineador nos olhos, de longe, minha marca registrada, aquilo era algo fenomenal!

Ajeitei o casaco cinza nos meus braços escondendo meus pulsos. As cicatrizes eram recentes e eu não queria que minha _verdadeira_ mãe descobrisse o modo que eu aliviava o peso dos meus ombros. Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, mordendo o lábio compulsivamente e apertando meus olhos. Respirei fundo. Era hora de ir. Peguei meu celular sobre a cama, junto com alguns euros, os colocando no bolso da calça. Abri a porta do quarto, caminhando em direção ao elevador.

Depois de anos procurando, eu finalmente havia a encontrado. A única pista que eu tinha era uma foto antiga com as iniciais "M.S." escritas com uma caligrafia que eu reconheci como a do meu pai. Sorri, entrando em um táxi e citando o endereço da casa dela.

Touya não reclamou quando eu disse que queria viajar, ele apenas me questionou para onde eu ia, eu menti, é claro. Eu não queria ficar em casa com Akane me perturbando sobre como eu deveria tirar as roupas escuras, comportar-me, estudar, ir a alguma porra de desfile, festas, eu não gostava disso. Eu também teria deixado Tsunade preocupada com meu estado "emo", com o _scream_ saindo alto do meu quarto. Eu não queria isso. Eu só queria esquecer aquela família, esquecer Sasuke, eu desejava desaparecer por tempo indeterminado. Era por isso que eu estava aqui, finalmente tomando coragem e mudando as coisas.

Eu não conseguia deixar de lembrar o beijo que ele me deu quando eu estava quase embarcando, o beijo avassalador que me fazia ofegar a procura de oxigênio, a luxúria e a ansiedade nos seus lábios. Droga, eu me odiava por ter chorado durante isso! Eu o amava tanto e a única coisa que ele sabia fazer era brincar comigo, como se eu fosse algo descartável. Ao contrário do que ele alegava, ele nunca me viu como sua melhor amiga, se o fosse, jamais teria dormido comigo e "trepado" com a vadia da Karin logo depois.

Simplesmente me negava a ficar ali, dizer que o amava e viver o "felizes para sempre". Depois de tudo, só agora eu via que eu não deveria direcionar minha vontade de encontrar alguém que eu gostasse em cima dele. Sasuke sempre seria do tipo que ia em busca de prazer, não paixão. Como eu me odiava por gostar dele e, ainda assim, não conseguir colocar a culpa de tudo nele. Isso me indignava!

Porém, agora as coisas seriam diferentes. Mai e eu nos daríamos muito bem, nós sorriríamos quando ela me contasse que decidiu morar em Veneza porque amava Willian Shakespeare como eu. Beberíamos um delicioso suco de frutas no centro da cidade e ai eu pediria para viver com ela, mandaria Tóquio para o inferno e sorriria todas as manhãs com a loira de covinha nas bochechas. Era isso, estava decidido!

O motorista avisou que havíamos chegado. Assim, eu lhe joguei uma nota de cinquenta euros, preparando-me para vê-la. A rua era bem longa, só havia mansões ali todas com cercas elétricas, seguranças e carros de luxo na garagem. Não era muito diferente da rua onde eu morava. Andei lentamente, olhando atentamente o número das casas, os detalhes, eu queria saber tudo sobre ela. Acredito que tentar descobrir algo a partir de onde morava era um bom começo.

Engolindo uma lufada de ar eu parei na frente do meu destino, apertando o botão negro do interfone cautelosamente.

-_Quem__gostaria?_ – Uma voz feminina disse. Era ela, eu tinha certeza.

- Sakura Haruno, eu gostaria de falar com Mai, se não for incômodo. – Houve uma pausa, um murmúrio de vozes e depois eu escutei:

- _Pode __entrar._

Franzi o cenho para o vazio daquela voz, mostrava-se irritada, no fim poderia não ser ela. Qual é? Minha mãe era fodástica demais naquelas roupas de couro da foto para se tornar tão arrogante assim. Admito que eu estava menos confiante, mas isso não me impedia de colocar meu plano em ação. Não. Nada me pararia agora.

Um velho senhor na casa dos sessenta, provavelmente o mordomo, veio me receber, ele me lançou um sorriso pequeno. Talvez minha mãe tenha falado de mim para ele, esse senhor poderia ser como Tsunade, um empregado que trabalhava a mais de uma geração para a família e que era quase um parente. Lhe lancei um sorriso enorme, acenando levemente com a cabeça. Eu não sabia falar italiano, meu inglês não era perfeito, então preferi usar apenas a linguagem corporal.

- Srtª. Sakura, você pode se sentar e esperar madame Mai. – Falou pausadamente, arriscando o japonês. – Aliás, sou Gregori.

- É um prazer. – Mordi o lábio, sentando-me.

Aquele lugar era bem silencioso, pouco se ouvia os carros na rua ou a civilização, totalmente diferente do caos diário de Tóquio. A decoração da casa da minha mãe parecia tão mórbida, sem graça. A decoração pastel, e estatuetas, quadros, com exceção dos móveis, tudo parecia casual ao extremo. A diferença entre a mansão Haruno era evidente, uma mistura do sombrio do meu pai com a elegância de Akane, sem dúvida mais vivo e bonito que os tons neutros dali.

Balancei meus pés ansiosa, puxando as mangas do casaco para cima, eu mal aguentava o calor dali, estava tudo morno na Ásia e na Europa já era verão. O esmalte das minhas unhas começava a descascar, o que me fez pensar porque não tinha visto isso antes para ter removido a cor preta. Parece que minha primeira impressão não seria das melhores.

Levantei a cabeça ao escutar os passos do salto agulha chegando até a sala. Não pode ser. Uma mulher loira, sua cor se mostrava natural em uma cor meio acinzentada de cachos grossos, tinha o corpo bem delineado. Pelos meus cálculos ela tinha trinta e seis, por ai, era alguns anos mais nova que Touya, mas pelo físico mal se dizia que possuía sua real idade. Só que ela não parecia com a garota da foto. Tudo nela era cheio de ironia e arrogância e eu não entendia isso.

- Sakura, por que está aqui? – Seus olhos azuis me fitavam com intensidade, queimando-me por dentro.

- Eu vim... Eu vim saber sobre você. – Hesitei. – Eu gostaria de saber por que minha mãe jamais falou comigo e o motivo de morar do outro lado do mundo.

Ela riu em escárnio, sentando-se no sofá oposto ao meu, cruzou as pernas colocando as mãos sobre o colo e pela primeira vez depois de um longo tempo eu me sentia humilhada. As coisas não deveriam estar ocorrendo dessa forma.

- Quer que eu lhe diga a verdade nua e crua? – Mai não esperou que eu respondesse, apenas continuou a falar. – Eu não queria responsabilidades, não queria você, aborto foi minha primeira opção, por mim teria o feito. Sua avó descobriu, contou para o seu pai, ele me paga para ficar longe de você e todos ficam felizes. Agora se puder ir embora, eu tenho coisas para fazer.

Eu estava paralisada, em choque, sem conseguir mover um músculo sequer. Não podia ser, não era ela. Alguém tinha ameaçado sua vida para que dissesse isso para mim, minha verdadeira mãe não seria assim, não poderia ser. Inspirei profundamente, ficando de pé e barrando o caminho para a mulher que acabara de me dar às costas.

- Depois de tudo que eu passei para te encontrar você vai sair andando sem me dar detalhes de nada? – Estiquei minhas mãos, fazendo uma parede com meu corpo. – Droga! Eu só queria ter uma família de verdade, você não poderia apenas me dizer como se apaixonou pelo meu pai, ou como escolheu fazer faculdade a cuidar de mim? Eu só quero saber quem minha mãe realmente é!

Tranquei os dentes sentindo suas mãos segurarem firmemente meus pulsos, manchas de sangue começaram a aparecer, fazendo Mai franzir o cenho e me analisar da cabeça aos pés. Aquele não poderia ser um bom sinal.

- Você me vê como uma saída para tomar juízo. – Apontou para meus braços. – Você tem quantos anos agora? Catorze, não é? Cortar seus pulsos não vai lhe adiantar nada, eu lhe deixei com seu pai porque ele era um tolo e você nasceu de um relacionamento breve e sem graça. Eu nunca amei seu pai, não se iluda a procura de romances, criança. Nós nos conhecíamos quando crianças e dormimos juntos algumas vezes. Só.

Com a brutalidade eminente eu continuava em silêncio, esquecendo a coragem e respostas prontas que eu sempre tive.

- Só de olhar para você eu vejo metade das drogas que você usa, as veias no seu braço são salientes, você tem um tique no nariz provavelmente adquirido depois de usar cocaína. Eu não tenho filhos e se tivesse, nenhum deles seria um drogado de merda como você. É a ultima vez que lhe digo Sakura, vá embora. Não quero ter que entrar em processo judicial com seu pai, me livre de problemas e parta.

**...**

**16 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Sentei na cama, deixando as cobertas de lado, minhas mãos se puseram automaticamente sobre meu rosto. Novamente aquele gesto repugnante estava me preenchendo, a água salgada saindo dos meus olhos e meu corpo tremendo. O sonho cheio das lembranças do meu encontro com Mai me angustiava. Aquilo não era nem metade das merdas feitas naquele dia.

Eu não queria voltar a ser a mesma de antes, eu não podia. Sentia-me bem sem as ilusões, a esperança e todo o resto. Esconder-se dos problemas não me ajudava em nada. Aprendi a criar e controlar minhas responsabilidades, matar aula e não aparecer nos compromissos agendados estava fora disso. A que ponto eu havia chegado?

- O que foi rosada? – Sasuke perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Apenas um sonho ruim. – Falei, secando as lágrimas rapidamente. – Que horas são?

- Três. – Passou o braço pela minha cintura, puxando-me de encontro ao seu corpo. – Por que diabos você insiste em mentir para mim? Eu te conheço Sakura, você só chora quando algo grave acontece. Isso já está me assustando.

Eu o abracei, fechando meus olhos e absorvendo suas palavras. Sim ele me conhecia, foi a pessoa que mais me conheceu em toda minha vida, a única que eu contei todos os meus segredos e, apesar do meu problema em admitir sentimentos, eu tinha o feito com ele. Sasuke tinha me machucado, mas sempre esteve do meu lado para curar as feridas restantes. Era uma espécie de porto-seguro, uma viga que eu gostava de me apoiar.

- Acho que voltei a ter um pouco do meu "eu" perdido. – Murmurei. – Não consigo mais mentir para você. Não sei o que fazer Sasuke-kun.

- Hn. – Suspirou, afagando minha cabeça. – Não se preocupe agora, volte a dormir. Qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui.

Ele me beijou de forma casta, deitando-se e me convidando para o aconchego dos seus braços. Era só daquilo que eu precisava agora.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Não vou me desculpar pela demora gatas, às vezes eu tenho coisas para resolver, e outras só a imaginação que trava. Lembra quando eu perguntei se queriam capítulos mais longos e mais demorados ou mais rápidos e curtos? Pois é, tanto eu quanto a maioria de vocês concordamos que de vez em quando é bom esperar. O capitulo passado teve poucas reviews, e eu dramatizei um pouco, não culpo vocês por isso, mas colaborem ok?

Eu quis colocar um pouco do passado da Sakura com a mãe dela para vocês entenderem, nesse capitulo só apareceu um pouco da conversa das duas, ao longo da fic mais coisas vão aparecer.

Aii que raiva, o FF anda de sacanagem comigo! Eu tentei responder as review, acho que respondi a maioria, mas por algum motivo trancou alguma coisa. Então eu só vou agradecer a vocês: **Taiih; Schayara; Kahli Hime; Caroline Cisnero; Nimsay; Nick Granger Potter; Lady Vampire; Chris96; ; **pelas reviews!

Acho que não tenho muito que dizer hoje, só espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos

Sami.

Ps: Sem reviews, sem capitulo :x

* * *

**N/b:**

NOSSA! Essa Mai não tem coração! Realmente esse é um forte motivo para o que a Sakura fez, mas NÃO uma justificativa... Hummm, parece que a relação da rosada com o Sasuke está cada vez mais forte, hein?

Girls, eu peço desculpas porque atrasei um pouco na revisão do capitulo... fiquei meio doentinha... sorry!

Reviews, reviwes, reviews, pleaseeeeee!

Beijos

Bella


	16. Benefícios De Uma Amizade

**N/a:**Um capítulo turbulento para vocês. _Sugestão:_ Miss Nothing – The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**...**

**Benefícios De Uma Amizade**

**...**

_Lembro bem da primeira vez que o vi, eu estava um caos com todas as coisas acontecendo na minha vida. Não vou negar que fiquei abalada, mas todas as preocupações que eu sentia desapareceram como se sequer existissem. Bem antes de nascer já possuía esse efeito sobre mim._

**...**

**16 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Abri a porta subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Depois de jogar tudo que eu carregava sobre minha cama, abri a porta do banheiro retirando a roupa e ligando o chuveiro.

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu me agachei, sentando no chão de pedra, com a água quente tocando minha pele. Eu sabia que já deveria passar das quatro horas da tarde, depois da aula eu conversei com Sarutobi-sama, pedindo-lhe uma espécie de dia de folga. Minha sorte foi que eu tinha um uniforme reserva guardado no meu armário, se não fosse por isso, nem entrar nos domínios da Konoha High eu teria sido capaz de entrar.

Admito que o dia esteja sendo bastante agitado, principalmente com os questionamentos meticulosos de Sai. Era certo que essa coisa de eu voltar a falar com Sasuke era surpreendente, mas não precisava adicionar muita ênfase nisso. Ok. Entrar na escola com a camiseta dele, realmente, foi algo fora do normal e eu não me preocupava com as fofocas sobre isso, essa madrugada me fez ignorá-las totalmente.

Irônico como as coisas eram capazes de mudar. Até onde eu sabia Sasuke nunca foi do tipo de lhe aparar quando estivesse caindo e eu estava longe de ser uma pessoa que derramava suas angústias a cada hora... Porém, ontem, lá estávamos, os dois, fazendo algo que jamais se mostrou possível para mim. Nunca senti tanta paz e aconchego como ontem à noite, havia várias teorias para isso, mas a mais provável para mim era a dor que eu sentia, ela tinha que se esvair de alguma forma e aquele pareceu o melhor jeito.

Entretanto existia um problema nisso tudo. Eu me negava a recorrer a Sasuke todas as vezes que eu me sentisse mal, ou que algo me abalasse e me deixasse triste. Não, de forma alguma. Agora eu deveria arranjar um método saudável, que não fosse me desmoronar emocionalmente para isso. Também havia meu grande problema em verbalizar o que eu sinto, eu sabia que era idiota, mas não tinha como parar-me. Eu não queria despejar minhas frustrações em cima das pessoas, elas tinham suas próprias vidas para se preocupar. Insanamente, Sasuke me compreendia sobre isso.

Afinal, o que havia de errado comigo?

Enrolando-me na toalha, sai do banheiro, abri meu guarda-roupa, tirando roupas íntimas, uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta preta de algodão. Penteei meus cabelos, prendendo-os em um coque frouxo. Respirando fundo, encaminhei-me para a quinta porta à direita, onde provavelmente minha mãe estaria.

O corredor estava quieto e o único som na casa era dos empregados em seus afazeres, o resto era puro silêncio. Meu celular estava sem bateria desde ontem, quando o pus para carregar, minutos atrás, vi todas as milhares de chamadas perdidas com o número de Akane no visor. Eu estava envolvida em situações fúteis se comparadas ao meu antigo desejo de ter um relacionamento com minha mãe de criação. Foi por isso que eu me escorei no arco da porta, vendo-a sorrir para as revistas de bebês sobre a cama.

- Já pensou em algum nome? – Perguntei, cruzando os braços. – Acho Katsuo um nome bom para um menino, a não ser que você queira colocar algo americano, como "Bob".

- Haruno Sakura. – Akane disse entre dentes. – Você quer me dizer por que diabos passou a noite fora sem retribuir sequer uma das minhas ligações?

- Desculpe mãe. – Falei dando de ombros. – Eu só tinha me esquecido que agora você ligava para isso.

- Não fale assim comigo Sakura. – Akane parecia abalada com minhas palavras, fazendo com que uma nuvem de angústia se formasse em meu estômago. – Eu só me importo com você.

- Desculpe mãe. – Repeti. Andei até ela, sentando-me na cama ao seu lado, deixei que meus olhos caíssem sobre sua barriga meio saliente. – Eu estou frustrada com algumas coisas e sem querer descontei em você, sinto muito.

Akane estava parada me olhando calmamente, eu sorri para seu cabelo castanho escuro preso em uma trança de lado, para o jeans e a _babylook_ branca, ela parecia tão jovial com a gravidez. Acho que esses anos eu me sentia tão só que nem sei mais como lidar com as pessoas. Minha mãe estava sendo sincera comigo, ela tinha deixado as coisas bem claras nos últimos meses e eu gostava disso. Eu teria que agir conforme uma filha com ela, não uma garota mimada.

- Onde esteve? – Ela me perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Fiquei sabendo que não foi à aula ontem...

- É... Eu estava refletindo sobre umas coisas. – Confessei. – Sasuke me encontrou e acabei passando a noite na casa dele.

- Emiko sabe disso? – Arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Espero que não. – Eu disse. – Não vi ninguém em casa. Assim como Itachi, nenhum empregado gosta da presença dela. Caso vissem, acredito que não diriam nada.

- Sakura, o que realmente está acontecendo entre você e Sasuke?

- Como assim? Nós apenas saímos juntos, mais nada.

- Seu pai me falou da forma que ele lhe beijou na frente dos seus padrinhos. Pela forma que me descreveu a situação ele não estava nenhum pouco preocupado com as ações futuras. – Ela suspirou. – Filha, vocês voltaram a ter um relacionamento... Um relacionamento como aquele do vídeo?

O que eu poderia lhe dizer? As coisas não eram exatamente como antes, nada seria como antes. Porém havíamos nos tornados algo próximo a amigos e em momentos como o de ontem, quando eu estava mal e "necessitada" nós dormíamos juntos. Mas até onde eu sabia nada de sentimentos conflituosos estavam no meio disso. Afinal, eu continuava sentindo a mágoa deixada por Sasori e tinha um pouco de rancor de Sasuke, por tudo que tínhamos vivido e tudo mais. Então não, não estávamos tendo nada perto de um relacionamento.

- Não. – Falei com sinceridade. – Eu não gosto dele se é isso que quer saber e tenho certeza que ele não sente nada nesse sentido por mim.

- Deus Sakura! – Akane jogou as mãos para o ar. – Eu quero saber se vocês têm feito sexo!

- Ah, isso. – Franzi o cenho para suas palavras tão diretas. – Estamos, digo, às vezes.

- Eu não lhe entendo, quando eu insistia para que vocês se dessem bem tempos atrás, você ignorava totalmente minhas palavras e agora estão tendo uma espécie de amizade colorida.

Suspirei. Não acredito que ela estava entrando nesse assunto, sério. Acho que a última coisa que eu queria no momento era falar com a minha mãe sobre uma pegação com o seu sobrinho favorito. Ainda por cima era difícil não pensar em Mai em um momento daqueles, como seriam as coisas se meus pais biológicos tivessem se casado e me criado, como seria se Mai Smith não fosse a maior vadia.

- Não sei o que dizer sobre isso mãe. – A olhei seriamente. – Nós já fomos amigos, nós dois brigamos e ficamos implicando um com outro por todo o tempo. Não tenho ideia do real motivo de ambos estarmos nos dando bem novamente.

- Sakura-chan, você gos-

- Nunca diga isso! – Falei sentando ereta. – Sério mãe, isso nunca pode acontecer, e às vezes quando agente verbaliza acontece. Então, por favor, _não__diga_.

Franzi o cenho para o sorriso de canto que se formou no seu rosto. Segurei-me para não revirar os olhos. Ela me olhava divertida e por Deus, eu esperava que ela não começasse com brincadeiras infantis sobre Sasuke e eu. Porque se há algo que eu tenho certeza é que todo ser humano já teve uma espécie de amizade com benefícios algum dia.

- Você está em negação. – Ela concluiu.

- Mãe não começa! – Eu disse começando a ficar irritada. – Sabia que sentimentos só são reações químicas, algo para "acasalar" e manter a sobrevivência da espécie. Eu não sinto nada por Sasuke nesse sentido, ele só me dá tesão e ponto.

- Como queira. – Akane revirou seus olhos negros, levantando da cama. – Seu pai quer que você o encontre às cinco horas no escritório, depois disso, nós dois vamos fazer o ultrassom, caso você queira ir junto.

Eu congelei com o que ela havia dito. Ultrassom. Aquilo faria mais real ainda a criança que estava dentro de Akane. _Meu__irmão_. Era engraçado, uma coisa borbulhava no meu estômago quando eu pensava nessas duas palavras juntas. Era como... Como se fosse minha obrigação manter meus pais juntos para que ele tenha uma estabilidade melhor do que a que eu tive. Nunca fui a melhor em psicologia, mas cheguei à conclusão de que se meus pais tivessem estado presentes na minha vida, eu jamais teria consumido qualquer tipo de droga.

Com esse pensamento eu fiquei de pé dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Akane e seguindo para o meu quarto. Depois de mais tempo do que eu poderia me lembrar, eu senti uma ânsia enorme de cuidar de alguém, proteger, e droga, eu sequer havia o visto, ou sabia o sexo do bebê. Aquilo era estranho, muito, muito estranho.

**...**

O prédio das empresas H&U estava na sua agitada quietude de sempre. Na realidade eu não tinha ideia do que a maioria das pessoas fazia ali, só o mínimo. Por exemplo, onde fabricavam os produtos eletrônicos era do outro lado da cidade, o que me levava a pensar que ali era algo como telemarketing, papelada, serviço ao cliente e a direção da empresa. Apenas. Já que, como filha mais velha, eu teria que assumir a parte da família eu deveria questionar Touya sobre isso.

A recepcionista me deu uma rápida olhada, lançando-me um sorriso segundos depois. Dei o meu máximo para retribuir. Era raro eu aparecer ali e nas poucas ocasiões eu estava usando roupas de grife, o que não era o caso de hoje. Eu tinha colocado um par de jeans pretos, uma camiseta de mangas compridas branca, e um suéter vermelho, justo ao corpo que ia até dois palmos abaixo do meu quadril. Combinando com minha bota preta de cano curto e minha bolsa de mesma cor.

Sai do elevador caminhando pelo último andar do prédio. Lá tudo estava vazio. Estranhei, obviamente. Sequer a secretária do meu pai estava lá. Foi então que algo surgiu em minha mente. Caminhei a passos largos até a última porta do corredor, respirei fundo. Juro, que se ele estiver lá com alguma vadia eu o mato. Sem bater, abri a porta, me deparando com... Sasuke?

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, vendo-o parado na porta, acredito que ele iria sair quando eu ia entrar. Pisquei algumas vezes, analisando sua figura. – E de terno?

- Acredite rosada, eu também gostaria de saber. – Ele colocou seu corpo de lado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e me dando espaço para entrar. – Meu pai e o seu nos chamaram aqui.

Dentro do escritório, com uma parede toda feita de vidro, gerando uma bela vista da cidade estava meu pai. Do seu lado, sentado na poltrona mais próxima estava Uchiha Fugaku. Frisei os lábios, vendo os homens bem vestidos de preto conversando seriamente. Aquilo não deveria ser algo bom.

- Pai, Fugaku-san. – Acenei, entrando na sala.

- Já que está aqui podemos começar. – Meu pai falou, apontando para que Sasuke e eu nos sentássemos no sofá de dois lugares.

Olhei de relance para Sasuke, mas ele também se mostrava curioso. Eu não esperava que eles falassem sobre nossa amizade com benefícios, por eu ter saído da casa dos Uchiha de fininho hoje cedo. Não poderia ser nada relacionado ao vídeo no aniversário de Sasuke, ou o que acontecera na festa de caridade da empresa, isso já era assunto velho. No fim, eu não possuía nenhum palpite sórdido sobre aquela "reunião".

- Fugaku e eu andamos conversando nos últimos dias e chegamos à conclusão de que vocês precisam de um pouco mais de responsabilidade. – Touya estendeu a mão para me silenciar. – Deixe-me terminar Sakura. Sarutobi me disse que você é extremamente organizada e seu trabalho na escola é esplêndido. Por isso, quero que trabalhe para mim.

- Como? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha, ele não poderia estar falando sério. – Eu não vou vir trabalhar com você e deixar Sarutobi-sama sem que eu arranje um substituto. Sem querer me gabar pai, mas ele estaria perdido sem mim lá.

- Nós sabemos disso Sakura. – Fugaku interveio. – Por isso que Sasuke está aqui.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – O moreno disse ao meu lado.

- Ah, ele está. – Meu padrinho cruzou os braços, olhando severamente para o filho. – Sakura irá lhe ajudar nos primeiros dias e logo depois ela será secretária de Touya por meio período, já que Yume se mudou.

Analisei aquilo tudo. Sarutobi era legal, nos dávamos bem, ele era uma espécie de avô para mim, já que meus avós paternos e maternos eram meio desprendidos da família. Nunca tive um real problema com ele, eu sempre fui uma espécie de assistente pessoal, cuidava do horário dos seus remédios e reuniões, todo o necessário. Era algo meio cansativo, levando em conta que eu trabalhava na organização dos eventos estudantis e seus afins. Porém, nunca deixou de valer à pena.

Já trabalhar com meu pai... Isso não me soava algo bom. Admito que quando se tratava de negócios, por assim dizer, eu tinha um complexo perfeccionista, mas Haruno Touya sabia ser exigente quando queria. Isso desde que eu voltei da reabilitação até os dias de hoje. Olhando por esse ponto ele sempre esteve ali me observando, mas sem participar de forma direta de minha vida. Pensando nisso tudo eu havia tomado uma decisão.

- O que eu terei que fazer? – Perguntei.

- Praticamente o mesmo que faz para Sarutobi, só terá que comparecer nas reuniões comigo. – Otou-san falou. – Ano que vem você começará a frequentar a faculdade, não sei o que quer fazer, mas um dia terá de assumir o que é seu por direito. Um dos cargos presidenciais das empresas H&U.

Estaquei com os olhos parcialmente arregalados. Aquilo foi o mais próximo de um gesto afetivo que eu havia recebido em anos. Sorri de canto, assentindo enquanto olhava para seus olhos tão verdes quanto os meus. Talvez disso surgisse uma boa experiência e eu conseguisse arrancar algo dele. Algo relacionado à Mai. Eu não tinha mais as tolas esperanças de me dar bem com ela, na realidade, desejava-a o mais distante de todos nós. Como eu havia pensado comigo mesma, horas antes, eu não a deixaria intervir na pequena paz que havia se formado entre os Haruno.

- Alguma objeção criança?

- Nenhuma, pai. – Falei. – Será um prazer trabalhar com você e ajudar Sasuke a – Encarei o Uchiha com um sorriso sacana no rosto – assumir responsabilidades.

- E quanto a você Sasuke? – Touya perguntou.

- Hn. – Ele _quase_ revirou os olhos. – Por mim tudo bem, desde que eu não deva participar de nenhuma festa da empresa.

- Você nunca participa. – Eu disse o encarando. – E se eu vou ter que vir a reuniões você também vai.

- Tanto faz rosada. – Ele deu de ombros, ficando de pé. – Posso ir agora?

- Pode, por que não leva Sakura com você? Touya e eu temos que resolver algumas coisas. – Estranhei a iniciativa de Fugaku, aquilo não era normal dele.

- Ok.

Levantei-me com uma ruga na testa. Segui Sasuke pelo corredor, olhando-o pelo canto do olho e pensando na situação em que estávamos. Admito que eu iria contestar Fugaku, porque eu _precisava_ conversar com Touya sobre Mai, eu queria olhar nos olhos do meu pai e ver se ele sabia que ela estava aqui. Contudo, quando fiquei de pé e vi o rosto de Sasuke, eu notei que aquele talvez não fosse um bom momento para começar uma guerra familiar.

Sasuke parecia irritado, nervoso com algo, suas mãos nos bolsos do terno estavam fechadas em punhos e seus olhos negros praticamente faiscavam ira. Aquilo não era bom. Seu cenho franzido já me denunciava muita coisa. Por favor, eu já fui apaixonada por esse imbecil, e toda garota apaixonada, que conhece realmente o garoto, sabe quando ele não está bem. Por isso, eu fiquei em silêncio, apenas caminhando ao seu lado.

Quando entramos no elevador ele se escorou na parte espelhada fechando os olhos com força. Eu nunca tinha visto algo tão humano nele nos últimos três anos, quando éramos mais novos ele não continha suas expressões, era até um pouco sorridente, depois da morte de Mikoto e da minha partida que Uchiha Sasuke se tornou em um ser que ocultava as coisas.

Cruzei meus braços, fitando seu rosto, assim recapitulando o que tinha de errado com ele desde o começo do dia. Por toda a manhã ele estava ok, eu pude até ver um sorriso no canto do seu rosto quando entramos na escola juntos, eu vestida com uma de suas camisetas e um casaco, os cochichos sobre isso foram enormes. Eu ouvi algum novato dizendo "...mas eles não se odiavam?" ou algo do tipo quando passava pelo corredor.

Eu o vi no intervalo, Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados na cantina da escola, tomando uma lata de coca, Hinata e eu nos juntamos a eles por um tempo. Bem, isso foi até Sai me ver e me puxar descaradamente dali e os questionamentos começarem, todos eles com "Sasuke Cat", ou "O Gostosão Uchiha". No final da aula, eu ajudei Sarutobi-sama com alguns papéis e o lembrei dos remédios para a pressão e quando eu andava até o carro que me esperava nos portões da escola, ele ia em direção da piscina, para um provável treino. O que me fazia questionar como ele nadava e continuava fumando? Deveria ser praticamente impossível para ele.

Algo deve ter ocorrido quando ele chegou em casa, só poderia ser isso, ou alguma coisa depois que eu fui embora, porque o resto eu não tinha ideia do que poderia ser. Emiko era o meu palpite.

- Hei, vamos tomar um sorvete? – Perguntei, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Rosada, está praticamente nevando lá fora. – Disse com os olhos ainda fechados.

- E dai? Isso nunca nos impediu antes. – Falei enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam.

- Hn. – Ele murmurou algo que eu não consegui ouvir direito. – Vamos lá.

No estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio havia dezenas de carros, dos mais comuns aos mais caros. A _Mercedes_ negra de Sasuke estava estacionada a leste de onde descemos em um lugar praticamente vazio na enorme extensão.

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo a música calma que saia pelo autofalante, Sasuke dirigia de forma rápida e, por um motivo fora do meu conhecimento, eu tinha medo de carros em alta velocidade. Aquilo ali era bom, esquecer meus problemas e tentar desvendar o dos outros, isso meio que acalma. Nunca fui boa em lidar comigo mesma, mas antes, quando eu era a mocinha da história, eu vivia aconselhando o mundo.

Respirei fundo, deixando o ar sair pela minha boca depois. Era engraçado o quanto eu tinha mudado. Apesar disso, parecia que Sasuke estava bem mais diferente do que eu. Pelos velhos tempos, eu queria ajudá-lo.

- Fora o lance da escola, o que está lhe incomodando? – Perguntei, tentando me distrair.

- Itachi e eu conversamos ontem.

Nesse momento eu o analisei atentamente, algo me dizia que o que quer que fosse que eles conversaram, não foi uma coisa muito alegre. Esperei que ele continuasse, dando abertura para que ele pensasse, ou dissesse o que sentia quando estivesse bem para isso.

O vidro tinha uma pequena fresta aberta, deixando o vento gelado do inverno tocar minha pele. Eu gostava daquilo, por mais que quase toda população preferisse o verão, o inverno era minha estação preferida. Talvez isso fosse por causa das merdas que eu fiz no verão e das mortes que aconteceram nesta estação também, não é como se eu realmente me importasse.

Para mim, a neve era a coisa mais perfeita que existia. Quando eu olhei para Sasuke agora, falando de Itachi, lembrei-me de quando éramos crianças e fazíamos bolas de neve, brincando uns com os outros. Claro, isso foi antes da pressão que Fugaku começou a colocar em Itachi e bem antes de Sasuke e eu começarmos a nos drogar. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu amava tanto aquela época.

- Vocês não brigaram, nem nada assim, não é?

- Não. – Ele encostou a cabeça no banco do carro. – Foi totalmente o oposto disso.

- Então... Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Como agora eu sou maior de idade a herança da Okaa-san pode ser dividida. – Sasuke falava devagar, mas eu via o quanto isso o afetava. – Ela colocou a casa de campo e a mansão no meu nome, o que me dá o direito de tudo dentro dela.

Eu franzi o cenho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e me virando um pouco para encará-lo. Era estranho falar sobre a herança de Mikoto agora, depois de tanto tempo. Eu lembro de ter escutado Akane conversar sobre isso com meu pai, ela disse que Fugaku tinha ficado irritado porque eles tinham casado com divisão de bens e estava claro no testamento que ele não poderia tocar em nada da metade dela, porque tudo ali pertencia a Sasuke e Itachi.

- Vocês querem mandar Emiko embora. – Conclui.

- Sim. – Ele me olhou rapidamente. – Mas não foi só isso que estava descrito no testamento.

- O que mais? – Curiosa o fitei, sentindo o carro parar no sinal.

- Ela deixou algo para você.

Eu estaquei, arregalando os olhos e vendo nada em minha frente. Sim, eu amava Mikoto mais do que minha própria mãe, porque, cara, ela era uma verdadeira mãe para mim. Porém, eu jamais esperei por isso.

Um milhão de perguntas surgiram em minha mente. Como eu nunca soube disso? Por que não me chamaram quando leram seus últimos desejos? **Por****que****eu?** Ela tinha seus filhos que amava e mimava tanto, os seus pais, que vangloriava, e o marido que amava. Mas eu? Eu era filha da sua cunhada com seu melhor amigo. Eu não era nada, a não ser uma menina chorona que sempre corria para os braços dela. Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Mordi meu lábio, virando-me para a janela. Eu não podia ver, mas eu sentia Sasuke me encarando, olhando-me e analisando calmamente. Era estúpido, admito. Ainda assim era difícil de absorver a notícia. Mikoto tinha me adicionado em seu testamento. Eu, a garota que namorou um de seus filhos e era apaixonada pelo outro. E... Parecia que ela realmente se importava. Tanto quanto eu por ela.

- O que... – Minha voz estava trêmula, assustadora demais para mim. – O que ela deixou para mim?

- As jóias da minha bisavó, uma carta e algumas outras coisas. – Sasuke desligou o carro, finalmente fazendo-me perceber que havíamos parado. – Tem um detalhe.

- E qual seria? – Perguntei abrindo a porta do carro e entrando com ele na sorveteria.

- Você só vai poder receber seus bens quando fizer dezoito anos.

Sentei-me, vendo-o fazer o mesmo, logo ao meu lado. Hesitei, sem entender o por quê. Todos esses meses eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, de como era legal estarmos todos juntos e sorrindo. Quero dizer, sorrindo verdadeiramente, não do jeito falso que eu sempre faço. Por alguma razão é simplesmente raro eu sorrir por sorrir nos últimos tempos.

Levantei a cabeça, chocando-me com o brilho negro dos olhos de Sasuke. Aquilo era totalmente estranho, aquela espécie de intimidade que tínhamos um com outro era o dobro da qual dizíamos ter quando éramos amigos. Eu gostava daquilo, do modo protetor que estávamos tendo um com outro. Do jeito que reais amigos tinham. Por mais coisas erradas que eu ou ele tenhamos feito, eu soube que o moreno estaria ali do meu lado. Exatamente como estava fazendo nos dois últimos meses.

- Obrigada. – Sorri minimamente. – Acho que não aguentaria escutar tudo isso do meu pai.

- Eu também não iria. – Ele colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, dando uma olhada no cardápio em suas mãos. – Foi principalmente por isso que nossos pais vieram com a história de responsabilidade hoje. Não tenho certeza, mas é possível que algumas ações do meu pai tenham acabado em suas mãos. Tornando-te majoritária na empresa.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Abaixei meu tom de voz, vendo a garçonete parada ao nosso lado.

- Com licença. – Ela disse. – Já decidiram o que querem?

- Um sorvete de chocolate com morango e um de baunilha.

- Mais alguma coisa? – Os olhos dela estavam fixados nele e eu via a forma que ela mexia no seu cabelo falsamente encaracolado.

- Não, obrigada. – Eu falei, vendo-a partir. Virei-me para frente, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Sasuke. – Como sabia que eu queria de chocolate com morango?

- Você é óbvia às vezes. – Deu de ombros.

- Ok... – Dei de ombros, voltando meus pensamentos para o que dizíamos antes de sermos interrompidos. – Por que sua mãe fez tudo isso? Tipo, gerar uma guerra dentro da sua família. Nunca houve um caso de algum dos donos das empresas H&U ter mais ações do que o outro.

- Você sabe o porquê. – Ele disse. Eu continuei sem entender. Nunca fui realmente boa sobre negócios, sabia o básico, porque sempre tive a esperança de que meu tio, Kakashi, assumisse as coisas. Para mim jamais seria um problema vê-lo controlando o que era meu. – Ela gostava de você, rosada. Fora que, por direito, ela era dona de uns cinco por cento das ações, por causa dos meus avós e tudo mais.

- E o que isso tem haver Sasuke? – Eu quase exclamei, tanto que era o caos dentro de mim. – Eu amava sua mãe, ela era uma mãe para mim. Isso é uma coisa, mas me envolver em assuntos conflituosos entre vocês é algo completamente diferente.

Sasuke bufou, escorando seus cotovelos na mesa e inclinando seu corpo para frente. Eu tive uma visão melhor dos seus olhos, dependendo da luz se mostravam meio acinzentados. Sua mão tocou meu rosto, tirando uma mecha de cabelo e a colocando atrás da minha orelha. Não entendia suas motivações agora, não era como se fosse haver sexo naquele lugar. Erguendo meu queixo ele beijou meus lábios, em um gesto totalmente inesperado. Sua mão, a que continuava sobre a mesa, segurou a minha e eu me deliciei com aquele toque.

- Por que fez isso? – O questionei quando nos separamos.

- Porque você estava me irritando. – Falou simplesmente. – Foi à única forma que encontrei para lhe manter calada.

- Você é louco, Uchiha.

- Chame como quiser.

Seu celular começou a vibrar sobre o tampo de madeira. Ele suspirou e foi aí que eu vi quem era. Naruto. Ele havia lhe mandado uma mensagem e rapidamente Sasuke respondeu.

- O que ele queria?

- Vai haver uma festa temática na semana que vem. – Olhou-me. – Onde todos vão ter que se vestir de branco. Ele quer que agente vá.

- E o que disse?

- Que estaríamos lá. – Seu corpo se inclinou mais uma vez para o meu lado e dessa vez senti uma leve mordida na bochecha. – Você precisa mesmo relaxar.

**...**

O hospital continuava da mesma forma de sempre, naquele branco ofuscante e muitas pessoas andando com pressa. Akane segurava minha mão, em um gesto mais maternal possível. Creio que ver Sasuke me deixando na porta do hospital tinha aumentado suas malucas suspeitas.

Ela estava animada, esse seria o primeiro ultrassom, a primeira vez que ela poderia ver o bebê. O médico tinha confirmado sua gravidez, mas não havia chego ao ponto de fazer um ultrassom. Cara, eu estava animada. Acho que a felicidade dela tinha entrado em mim. Minha mãe até mencionou que queria fazer algumas compras e ela nem sabia o sexo da criança ainda. Deveria ser assim que toda mulher ficava ao carregar o primeiro filho.

Eu realmente me sentia alegre por estar ali com ela, mas o fato de meu pai ter ligado dizendo estar preso em uma reunião me irritou. Ele tinha sido ausente minha vida inteira e meu irmão recém estava se formando e ele já se ausentava da vida dele. Akane ficou meio chateada, mas ignorou. Tanto ela quanto eu estávamos acostumadas com a falta da presença dele. Eu me iludi pensando que ele mudaria um pouco. Algo me dizia que como a sua paixão adolescente tinha voltado – Mai – ele estaria se divertindo com ela.

Era hipocrisia da minha parte. Eu acreditava que as pessoas mudavam, só não acho que poderia ser de uma hora para outra. Meu pai tem um histórico enorme de vadias e é lamentável dizer que algumas delas estudam na minha escola. Idade nunca importou para ele, desde que fossem maiores e não o arranjassem problemas. Meu pai era um cara bonito, você não diz que ele já esta na casa dos quarenta, quase passando de lá. Era chato ver o sorriso de Akane murchar por causa dele, por isso eu tentava dar o melhor para distraí-la.

Já tínhamos entrado no consultório da sua médica e ela tinha trocado de roupa, pedindo minha ajuda para fechar aquela estranha camisola de hospital. Algo parecido com um vestido com um buraco onde deveria ficar a barriga. Akane se deitou na maca esperando a médica voltar com o gel para o ultrassom.

- Eu vi você chegando com Sasuke hoje. – Ela comentou com um sorrido de canto, algo tipicamente Uchiha.

- Não vamos começar com esse assunto de novo. – Bufei, engolindo um sorriso.

- Admita, vocês estão namorando as escondidas. – Minha mãe parecia uma adolescente falando daquele jeito. – Sabe, você poderia ter dito algo para mim sobre isso.

- Sério, mãe, se eu estivesse namorando alguém não teria porque esconder. – Dei de ombros, meu corpo se escorando na parede. – Eu estou dando um tempo para isso tudo. Ando meio cansada de namorados, alguém que você tem que dar satisfação e encher você na maior parte do tempo.

- Mas também é alguém para te dar carinho e te confortar. – Ela sorriu bobamente e eu juro que quase revirei os olhos.

- Não sei quem é pior, você ou Hinata. – Ri baixo. – Por favor, não afete essa criança com isso.

Ela gargalhou, mas tentou parar quando viu sua médica nos olhar curiosa. Era uma mulher bonita, mais baixa que eu, com um cabelo escuro e corpo magro. O tipo de pessoa que parece louca pelo que faz. Ela acariciou a barriga da minha mãe, passando o gel esverdeado sobre a superfície da pele, de forma devagar e cuidadosa.

- Como andam os enjoos? – A doutora perguntou

- São raros agora, mas Sakura teve que me acudir fim de semana passado. – Minha mãe olhou de relance para mim. – Vai demorar muito para passar?

- Não sei dizer, varia muito em cada mulher, mas aparentemente até o terceiro mês irá ter passado.

Eu não dei muita importância para o que elas diziam, meus olhos estavam totalmente vidrados no televisor fixo à parede. Era um grande borrão de preto, branco e cinza, mas de alguma forma eu conseguia ver um pequeno corpo. Aquilo era tão pequeno. Eu só conseguia diferenciar os borrões por causa de uma aula de biologia, onde Orochimaru nos fez analisar ultrassons de varias espécies, na tentativa de que descobríssemos qual era humano e qual animal. Eu achei uma perda de tempo na época, mas pareceu ter valido para alguma coisa agora.

Não pude dizer qual o sexo da criança, mas o som do coração era forte e os pés e cabeça eram levemente distintos. Coloquei minha mão na boca, surpresa por sorrir com aquilo. Akane estava pior, ela chorava quietamente, sem deixar de se mostrar impressionada por um segundo qualquer. Apertei sua mão na minha, se meu pai não estava ali por ela, eu estaria. Beijei sua testa, deixando-a mais impressionada.

- Ele é lindo, mãe. – Eu falei.

- Ele? Você acha que é um menino? – Ela me perguntou.

- Acho. – Balancei levemente meus cabelos. – Se Tsunade apostar que será uma menina eu vou ganhar.

- Ia ser bom se fosse um menino. – Akane parecia perdida em pensamentos. – Sendo assim eu teria uma filha e um filho.

- É. – Eu encostei minha cabeça na parede, continuando a encarar a tela.

- Bom, Senhora Haruno. – A médica disse. – Parece estar tudo bem com vocês dois. Eu vou fazer uma lista de algumas vitaminas para você tomar, enquanto isso pode ir ao banheiro se limpar.

- Ok. – Akane sentou.

- Eu vou à lanchonete comprar uma coca, você quer algo?

- Não, só não demore muito.

Eu acenei, saindo do consultório. Sorri levemente, olhando para um mapa do prédio. Até onde eu lembrava tinha uma espécie de lanchonete em cada andar do prédio. Segui pela direita, passando por um berçário. Havia uma dúzia de pessoas ali, todas babando enquanto olhavam as crianças recém-nascidas. Acho que aquele andar todo era para a maternidade.

No fundo eu posso ser uma garota mimada e egoísta, alguém que bloquei sentimentos e emoções, mas vendo aquelas pequenas criaturinhas do outro lado do vidro eu vejo que não sou tão fria quanto esperava.

Revirei meus olhos entrando na lanchonete, coisas melosas me irritavam, principalmente quando vinham de mim.

Depois de ter comprado meu refrigerante, eu tentei ir pelo mesmo caminho. Depois de dobrar um corredor eu parei, surpresa e irritada. Eu a vi falando com uma mulher jovem, talvez uns vinte e poucos, com as mãos na barriga, sinal claro de gravidez. O cabelo loiro preso em um coque e o jaleco branco cobrindo a roupa social que ela usava por baixo. Eu só não conseguia acreditar que ela estava aqui. Tão descaradamente se infiltrando na minha vida.

Esperei que a moça fosse embora. Foi ai que Mai se virou para mim. Eu estava mais calma do que da última vez que a vi. Foi estranho isso, ver minha progenitora me olhar de forma tão surpresa. Como eu estava morrendo de raiva dela. Andei parando em sua frente, eu conseguia olhar bem para os seus olhos, tínhamos a mesma altura, talvez ela fosse um ou dois centímetros maior que eu, mas não passava disso.

- O que você está fazendo em Tóquio? – Perguntei ríspida.

- Vejo que você começou a se vestir como gente. – Mai sorriu, olhando-me da cabeça aos pés.

- Não foi isso que eu lhe perguntei. – Falei, dando um passo em sua direção. – Até onde eu sei meu pai paga você para se manter longe da minha mãe e de mim.

- Ah. Da sua mãe... – Ela colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha. Eu nunca poderia entender como ela podia ser tão descarada. – Soube que ela está gravida.

Foi aí que algo explodiu em mim, de uma forma que nunca aconteceu antes. O corredor estava vazio, dessa forma não houve tumulto quando a empurrei de encontro com a parede, seu corpo se desequilibrando nos saltos agulha. Houve um flash de surpresa no seu rosto, mudando para indignação segundos depois.

- Escute. – Eu disse com os dentes trincados, minhas mãos segurando suas roupas. – Você já destruiu a minha vida e _fudeu_ com o casamento dos meus pais, _duas__vezes_, e se eu você se meter novamente, eu **juro**, eu acabo com você.

Mai olhou sobre meu ombro, voltando para encarar meus olhos. Minhas mãos apertavam seus ombros, minhas unhas quase fincadas na pele e eu me segurava para não agarrar o seu pescoço. Lembro-me que um dia eu imaginei viver um conto de fadas com ela e a considerei minha mãe. Isso acontece quando você não conhece o demônio das pessoas.

- E o que vai fazer Sakura? – Sorriu arrogante. – Cortar seus pulsos e se drogar na esperança de uma vida melhor? Você não me assusta criança, eu vivi muito mais que você.

Meu punho se ergueu, com toda a raiva esmagadora saindo do meu corpo. Para sorte dela, minha mão não atingiu seu rosto bronzeado. Não, alguém tinha me segurado.

- Pare com isso Sakura. – A voz ríspida disse as minhas costas.

- Pai?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**N/a:**

Gatas, seguinte, eu tive que excluir meu tumblr, então se você seguia, por favor, pode seguir de novo e me avisar por ASK que eu sigo vocês de volta. ;D

Reviews, please.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey girls! Muitas mudanças acontecendo na vida da Sakura… o que vocês acham dela ir trabalhar com o pai? Além de um emprego ela também descobriu sobre o testamento da Mikoto... muito bonita a atitude por parte da Uchiha, mostra que ela realmente considerava a Sakura, não? Depois de tudo isso, ela ainda reencontra a Mai... muito tenso! Ainda bem que a rosada tem o Sasuke para ajudá-la...rsrsrsrsrs

Reviews, pleaseeeee!

Beijos

Bella

**Reviews:**

**Raiza:**Gata, muito obrigada por esses elogios maravilhosos. Eu dou o meu máximo para que a fic fique "coerente", e a Bella me ajuda muito nisso. ;D Sim, eu posto no Nyah também. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Mas me diz, o que achou dessa reviravolta?

**Letyychan:**Nossa você ressurgiu das cinzas gatinha. Akoskoakosk Brinks, fazia tempo que eu não tinha noticias suas, é bom ti ter acompanhando a fic de novo. \õ/ Baah tudo isso é foda, fim de namoro eu sei como é ruim, nem tanto porque geralmente sou eu que ponho o ponto final, mas problemas sentimentais é comigo mesma. Kkk' Faculdade é foda, família, tudo isso junto, deve ter sido difícil para você, nem si estressa viu? Ter você de volta aqui já é algo maravilhoso. (: Aah muito obrigada, eu dei meu máximo para escrever essa fic, porque não tava bem emocionalmente e escrever comedia não ia dar certo. Eu quase choro quando eu leio isso, sério, eu amo receber elogios para essa fic, porque aqui eu mostro todo o meu lado instável. Kkk' Eu espero que você tenha tempo mesma, tah. Run' kkk' Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. LOL

**Caroline****Cisnero:** Muito obrigada gata. Esses elogios são sempre bem vindos. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**|o|**


	17. Jovens Adultos

**N/a: **Hei gatas, desculpe pela demora na atualização, mas eu tive motivos. Desculpa mais uma vez. Bom, esse capitulo é um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever. Sugiro que vocês escutem "The Ballad Of Mona Lisa" do Panic At The Disco enquanto leem. Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capitulo Dezessete**

**...**

** Jovens Adultos**

**...**

_Sim, eu já fui irresponsável e incoerente. Alguém fugindo dos problemas com muito sexo, drogas e rock 'n' roll. Mas foi quando eu estava mais perdida do que nunca que eu vi quem Haruno Sakura realmente era._

**...**

**16 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Estática eu o encarei. Seu rosto não denunciava nada, ali não dizia se ele me segurava porque não queria que ela se machucasse, ou pelas consequências que isso me causaria depois. Tão usual. Meu pai era como eu naquele sentido, odiava deixar as mascaras caírem. Ele me puxou para trás, ficando entre aquela mulher e eu. Algo me dizia que doía nele ver nós duas brigando. Afinal, ela era seu primeiro amor até onde eu sabia, e eu a sua filha. Havia uma partícula de dor nos seus olhos verdes, mas nem isso fez minha raiva recuar.

- Você sabia, não sabia? – Eu perguntei puxando meu braço com força. – Você tinha total conhecimento de que ela estava na cidade, e eu acreditando nessa sua felicidade pela minha mãe estar grávida. Não acredito que fez isso.

Meus dentes estavam trincados, do mesmo modo que meus punhos estavam. Aquela agonia borbulhava dentro de mim. O que mais me indignava era o olhar de Mai, ela me encarava como se eu fosse uma criança fazendo uma cena. Se fosse a Sakura que correu para os braços dela três anos atrás, bem, talvez ela tivesse razão. Contudo, eu era a certa agora. Eu tinha todo o direito de ficar revoltada com os dois. Ambos eram meus progenitores, Touya era mais que isso, era meu pai, mas eu só não podia aceitar o que eles estavam fazendo com Akane!

- Você a chamou de mãe. – Mai disse, seu eu não soubesse do seu lado filho da puta, ou me esquecesse das palavras que ela acabara de dizer, eu acreditaria que o que tinha nos seus olhos azuis era magoa.

- É dessa forma que você chama quem a cria. – Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo raivosamente atrás da orelha, pouco ligando para minha voz cortante. – Ao contrario da vadia que dorme com alguém e não gosta das consequências que vem com isso.

- Ela não ti criou, eu me lembro do que você disse pra mim! – Mai deu um passo em minha direção, e por um segundo eu esqueci completamente como havíamos chego naquela discussão.

- Ah, então foi para isso que você voltou? – Lhe sorri sarcástica. – Para recuperar todos esses anos perdidos de amor maternal?

Meu pai respirou fundo, ele me pegou pelo braço me arrastando para longe. Lançou um misero olhar sobre os ombros, mas eu não consegui ver o que ele queria dizer a Mai. Se era uma palavra de consolo ou amor, ou mandá-la se fuder. Eu sentia que ele estava irritado, e eu também estava. Eu só não poderia acreditar no que acabou de acontecer.

Onde diabos estava o meu autocontrole, o que demorou todo esse tempo para ser erguido?

Aquela mulher lá trás não poderia ser a Mai Smith que eu conheci. Eu não acreditava nela, de jeito nenhum. Ela queria algo, provavelmente dinheiro, ou alguma coisa assim. Quem sabe algo superior estava a castigando por praticamente vender sua filha. O mais estranho de tudo? Bem, era a dor que eu sentia no peito. Por muitos anos eu desejei que ela desse importância para mim, e agora, quando havia uma mínima esperança disso estar acontecendo, eu não acreditava nela. É estupido se sentir assim por uma pessoa que você não conhece direito.

Eu conseguia sentir meu sangue borbulhando de fúria, as coisas estavam turvas para mim. Como eu queria quebrar a cara dela por me dizer essas coisas, por se intrometer na pequena estabilidade que tinha surgido dentro da minha família. Entretanto, sempre tinha alguma coisa para atrapalhar. E o pior te tudo, era que esse pequeno momento fez a alegria que eu senti em ver meu irmão sumir por completo. Ela não podia ter feito isso comigo.

- Você está tendo um caso com ela, não está? – Eu perguntei, enquanto Touya empurrava meu ombro para que eu me sentasse em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera.

E ele ficou em silêncio, andando de um lado para o outro bem a minha frente. A mão passando pelo cabelo em um gesto irritado, e baforadas de ar sendo o único som por ali. Eu fechei os olhos, prendendo minha cabeça para frente. De todas as vagabundas, ele tinha que se envolver justo com minha "mãe". Aquela que ele nunca falou sobre, que só soube que eu a conhecia e sabia sobre suas mentiras quando tentei me suicidar? Porque para ele eu sempre acreditei que quem me colocou no mundo foi Uchiha Akane, atual senhora Haruno.

- Fique fora disso Sakura. – Ele simplesmente disse, virando as costas para mim.

- Você espera que eu ignore o fato de você estar tendo um caso com, com _ela._ – Minha voz não estava muito alta, mas minhas palavras fizeram seus pés estacarem no chão. – Eu fui estupida em acreditar que você tinha mudado. Era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Quando ele se manteve calado, eu continuei.

- Eu sempre estive a deriva na escola, em casa, foi uma merda quando eu descobri que Akane não era minha mãe. Eu meio que cheguei à conclusão que você me odiava porque eu parecia com Mai. Mas não tem nada haver com isso, não é? – Eu levantei, ficando cara a cara com ele. – Você só ignorou o fato de que precisava crescer agora. Espero que ao menos com meu irmão você seja qualquer coisa próxima de um pai. Algo que você nunca foi para mim.

O que eu odiava nele? Essa coisa de passar para mim tudo o que eu achava repugnante em um ser humano. Toda garota é ensinada que o mundo é perfeito e que um dia ela vai achar seu príncipe encantado, e normalmente é um cara que ela gosta que quebra essa ideia absurda. Mas comigo não foi assim, foi meu próprio pai traindo minha mãe que me deixou bem claro que contos de fadas não existiam.

Quieto. Touya só sabia ficar quieto. Eu não conseguiria tirar nenhuma resposta palpável dele. É difícil se quebrar a rotina quando se tratava de homens no poder, independente do lugar onde você mora. Vendo que nada mais seria dito, eu o dei as costas, voltando para a lanchonete. Eu precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem antes de voltar até Akane. Ela se preocuparia demais, e isso é a última coisa que eu queria agora.

Pedi a uma garçonete qualquer uma xícara de chá, e me sentei perto da janela. Essa situação toda era muito confusa e bizarra. Eu fitei a noite de Tóquio, chegando a conclusão de que teria que acabar com o caso entre meus pais, por mais sem noção que isso soasse. Eu conversaria com Akane sobre tudo isso, ela merecia saber, que tipo de pessoa eu seria se escondesse isso dela? Nunca desejaria que isso acontecesse comigo, alguém que eu confio me escondendo que o cara que eu sou casada a quase vinte anos está a traindo com a mãe da enteada.

Certo, isso está confuso.

Eu imaginava como as coisas seriam daqui para frente. Okaa-san nunca teria coragem de expulsar Otou-san da própria casa, ela sairia, tanto Tsunade quanto eu iriamos para qualquer lugar que ela fosse. Eu teria olhares tortos na escola, e repórteres idiotas fazendo especulações, mas nada que eu já não fosse acostumada. Ia dor, eu me arrependeria eternamente por estragar o casamento deles, mas eu não conseguiria viver com isso, digo, sem fazer a coisa certa.

Depois de bebericar o chá, eu voltei para o consultório onde Akane estava. Admito que pensei na possibilidade de Touya estar do lado dela, mas para a minha descrença ele deve ter corrido atrás de Mai. A coisa de fazer sexo em lugares inapropriados como quarto do zelador ou banheiro masculino devia ser algo de família

Minha mãe estava sentada em uma poltrona do lado de fora do consultório, ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto olhava os ultrassons. Me sentei ao seu lado, escornado a cabeça em seu ombro. O braço magro envolveu meus ombros em um abraço rápido. Ela estava animada, e por agora eu me manteria em silêncio sobre sua situação matrimonial.

- Vamos para casa? - Perguntei.

- É melhor esperarmos seu pai chegar, eu dispensei o motorista, apesar de que o carro continua no estacionamento do hospital.

- Sem problemas, eu dirijo. - Dei de ombros, fazendo a ficar surpresa. Eu tinha carteira de habilitação, mas era raro me ver no volante. - Podemos passar no Starburcks e comprar aquele bolo de chocolate que você gosta.

- É uma boa ideia.

Akane ficou de pé e me estendeu a chave. Eu sai do hospital com ela, rezando para que quando chegássemos em casa Touya estivesse lá.

**…**

**17 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

-_ Eu gostaria de saber porque você está me ligando a uma hora dessas, rosada._ - A voz sonolenta disse.

- Sasuke, já passa das três da tarde. - Revirei os olhos. - Por que justo hoje você decidiu matar aula?

Eu estava atirada no sofá da sala, meus pés balançavam enquanto eu olhava para o lustre no teto. A casa estava silenciosa, minha mãe foi encontrar Kushina para falar sobre a gravidez, eu preferi ficar em casa, parecia que elas precisavam de um momento só de mamães. Eu resolvi ligar para Sasuke alguns minutos atrás, ele tinha pensamentos impulsivos e radicais, mas que davam certo, cujos poderiam me ajudar agora.

- _Hn. Eu passei a noite ouvindo Fugaku falar sobre a empresa, a importância do que eu estava fazendo. _- Eu ouvi ele se mexer na cama, como se estivesse se levantando. - _Eu merecia um descanso depois do papo nerd entre ele e Itachi._

_ -_ Ok... Vou fingir que estou com pena de você, Uchiha. - Eu ri baixo. - Escute, você consegue me encontrar daqui a meia hora no _Starbucks_ do centro? Preciso falar com você, Hinata e Naruto.

- _No que se meteu? _

_ -_ Nada ainda. - Eu suspirei, ouvindo a porta da frente ser aberta. - Só esteja lá, ok? Eu vou ter que desligar. Falo com você depois.

- _Certo, rosada._

Eu continuei deitada, o sofá era grande demais para que alguém me visse nele, com seu couro escuro e os braços altos. Ouvi passos, salto alto, e passadas pesadas. Eu respirei fundo. A primeira coisa que me surgiu na cabeça foi Touya trazendo Mai para nossa casa. Isso seria baixo demais, até para ele.

Fiquei de pé, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto guardava o celular no bolso do jeans. As vozes estavam vindo da cozinha, risos baixos. Tamanha foi minha surpresa quando vi meus avós abraçando Tsunade na cozinha.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntei surpresa, eles não gostavam muito de se socializar conosco.

- Também é bom ver você Sakura. - Minha avó disse, com os braços cruzados. - Estamos aqui para o aniversário do seu pai.

- Hn. - Aniversário do meu pai? Sério? Não poderia ser, normalmente Aika e Norio Haruno avisavam antes de suas visitas, e eu sempre fui a primeira a saber. Algo dentro de mim me avisou que eles planejavam algo. Meus avós eram tão conspiradores quanto meu pai, o melhor era me manter atenta. - Mas o aniversário de Touya é só no final do mês.

- Criança, pare de ser tão meticulosa e venha abraçar seu velho avô. - Norio falou abrindo os braços.

O cabelo do meu avô era grisalho, mas existiriam alguns fios castanhos como os do meu pai. Eu já havia puxado a minha avó paterna, com suas madeixas rosadas e olhos verdes brilhantes. Eu dei um beijo nos dois e recebi um aceno de Tsunade, como se ela estivesse me cumprimentando por minha boa educação. Na adolescência Tsunade era baba de Akane, ela me contou que as visitas dos meus avós a casa dos Uchiha era algo bem frequente na época. Na minha cabeça o casamento dos meus pais sempre foi arranjado, apesar de que ambos negavam, alegando que sempre foram apaixonados um pelo outro.

Os patriarcas Haruno se sentaram a mesa da cozinha, ambos tomando chá enquanto eu me deliciava com um pedaço de pizza que eu havia sobrado do almoço. Eu os olhava em suas roupas formais demais para uma visita ao filho. Vovó usava uma saia até os joelhos de cor azul, com um blazer no mesmo tom. E vovô tinha um terno preto adornando seu corpo. Eles pareciam estar com a cabeça longe, seus olhos se desviavam para mim de pouco em pouco tempo. Qualquer que fosse o real motivo deles estarem aqui, eu estava envolvida.

Me despedi rapidamente, saindo para encontrar Sasuke. Eu jamais entenderia o motivo, mas os mais velhos pareciam sempre contentes em ver os jovens herdeiros das empresas H&U se envolvendo. Tio Kakashi me falou uma vez que os Hyuuga geralmente se casavam entre si, e que quando pequeno ele escutou a possibilidade de que ele se casasse com alguma Uzumaki. Sério, essa coisa toda me assustava. Parecia bom para os negócios que todos fossemos uma família unida, elos matrimoniais fortificavam isso, segundo ele.

Abri a porta de vidro do _Starbucks, _ao fundo havia uma cabeça loira abraçada a um corpo pequeno, sorri vendo o moreno revirar os olhos para o casal que se encarava sorridente. Se algo que Sasuke e eu tínhamos em comum era a antipatia por casais melosos. Eu puxei uma cadeira ao lado dele, colocando meu celular sobre a mesa.

- Boa tarde. - Falei.

As respostas foram vagas, todos estavam curiosos. Como eu tinha notado antes de sair de casa, no meu sangue corria o gene da intriga. Não haveria o dia em que os Haruno não planejassem sobre sua própria família, hoje eu descobri que isso também se referia a mim.

- Meu pai está traindo Akane. - Eu disse de uma vez. - Com minha mãe biológica.

- U-A-U! - Naruto arregalou os olhos, piscando freneticamente. - Eu não esperava por isso, 'ttebayo.

- Ninguém esperava. - Hinata acrescentou.

- Eu imaginei que era por isso que ela estava na cidade. - Sasuke disse tomando um gole do seu café, ele tinha as íris negras fixas em mim. Julgando por meu status atual de chorona e mimada ele deveria estar tomando uma dose de cautela.

- Ontem eu a vi no hospital, quando estava com a minha mãe. - Acho que eles intenderam que eu jamais chamaria Mai de mãe em voz alta. - Meu pai me impediu de socar ela.

- Não acredito. - Naruto sorriu para mim. - Eu teria gostado de ver isso, da última vez que vi você brigando com alguém a pessoa não saiu exatamente inteira.

Refleti sobre isso. Antigamente eu não levava ofensas para casa, e agora sou alguém muito tolerante. O mundo era realmente sarcástico. Cruzei as pernas, deixando que meus olhos si dirigissem para a minha calça jeans. Alguns antigos hábitos estavam sendo retomados, como o uso de calça, camiseta e os moletons masculinos, os últimos geralmente roubados do guarda-roupa de Sasuke.

- Touya fez bem em me segurar, talvez Mai não estivesse viva agora se eu tivesse pulado nela. - Bufei.

Lembrei de quando eu havia chegado no hotel depois da nossa conversa, eu decidi subir pelas escadas para que ninguém visse minha cara suja de lágrimas. Acidentalmente eu fiz a maior estupidez de todas, é claro, depois de tombar escada abaixo voltei para o meu quarto e tive uma overdose. Naquele dia eu tinha feito o Top Três das maiores merdas da minha vida. Impressionante, até meus catorze anos eu havia cometido gafes o suficiente para ser condenada e passar o resto dos meus dias em uma cela.

- Primeiramente, eu vim aqui para saber se estão dispostos a me ajudar. - Hesitante, eu encarei rosto após rosto. - Se aceitarem, não farão coisas exatamente boas para o seu currículo escolar.

Olharam entre si, acenando.

- Estamos com você, rosada.

**…**

**19 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

Eu estava escorada no arco da porta, vendo Sasuke organizar alguns documentos para Sarutobi-sama. Nosso "estágio", ou seja lá como chamam isso, já havia se dado inicio. Todos os dias eu ficava um tempo na escola com ele e depois ia ser a secretária do meu pai. Era horrível ter que olhar para cara dele como se nada tivesse acontecido no hospital. Eu entrava no modo "negócios", não que adiantasse muito. Parecia que nossa relação tinha regredido.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. O pior era a sensação de que eu estava me transformando nele, em mais um manipulador com o sobrenome Haruno. Não que o que eu estava fazendo não fosse necessário, porque eu tinha que tirar Mai do caminho, mas era estranho _me_ ver em uma situação dessas. Eu que sempre fui contra tudo que meu pai fazia, que queria ser como Kakashi, alguém fora dos Haruno. Meu tio foi a um ponto mais extremo, trocando o sobrenome para o de solteira de sua mãe.

Uma mão acariciou meu rosto, separando meus braços e envolvendo meu corpo em um abraço. Escorei minha cabeça no seu ombro, vendo-o fechar a porta. Sasuke não disse nada, só ficou ali, em silêncio, comigo o apertando forte.

- Está arrependida? - Ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

- Não. - Segurei o tecido da sua roupa com os dedos. - Só parece que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa do jeito errado.

- Às vezes você me confunde, rosada. - Sasuke se afastou o suficiente para segurar meu rosto em suas mãos, seus olhos de um negro profundo me encarando com perplexidade. - Existe o seu lado vingativo todo cheio de "eu sou fodona", e há esse que eu vejo agora.

Eu não sabia o que lhe dizer. Então coloquei minhas mãos sobre a dele, sem conseguir desviar de seus olhos por um segundo sequer. Meu corpo se movia sozinho, quase em sintonia com o dele, e isso realmente me assustava.

- E qual é o lado que você vê agora? - Murmurei.

- Eu vejo a minha rosada, a que esteve se escondendo em uma casca de menina má, uma que fugiu de mim e por todos esses anos eu estava tentando encontrar.

Deixei o ar sair dos meus pulmões. Minha mão tirou a dele do meu rosto, segurando-as entre as minhas. Fechei os olhos, me inclinando na direção da sua boca. Dando um passo para frente, seu corpo ficou colado no meu, suas mãos entrelaçadas nas minhas enquanto minha boca se movia sobre a sua. E Deus, como aquilo era bom!

Talvez se todos aquelas coisas não tivessem acontecido comigo, eu teria tido uma demonstração maior de afeto. Eu teria pulado no seu colo dizendo tudo que eu sentia por ele. Só que essa não era _aquela _Sakura. Agora eu sou uma medrosa, com o tipo mais estupido de medo. Eu tinha perdido tantas pessoas que eu amava, que agora parecia idiota ficar fazendo juras de amor, só para ver mais alguém partindo.

E esse ainda era Sasuke. Minha primeira paixão, meu primeiro beijo, minha primeira vez. O cara que foi meu irmão mais velho até a puberdade chegar. Que me fazia rir e chorar, que dizia coisas fofas no seu estilo "eu não tenho sentimentos". Quem quebrou meu coração, e agora, vindo do nada, estava tentando reconstruí-lo. Alguém que me fez saber o que é ser inteira de novo, como se eu tivesse encontrado algo dentro de mim mesma, uma coisa que tinha estado perdida por mais tempo que eu lembrava.

Uchiha Sasuke. Alguém que me fez correr para o outro lado do mundo a procura de conforto. Foi o rosto dele que eu vi quando tive aquela overdose abominável, foi _nele_ que eu pensei quando achei que estava morrendo. E os contras estavam vindo à tona. As milhares de garotas que ele ficou, e o dia após termos dormido juntos pela primeira vez.

Eu o queria, de uma forma que eu nunca quis antes. Mas algumas lembranças ainda doíam, eu continuava magoada. Sem sabendo o que sentir.

Tentando esquecer tudo o que se passava pela minha cabeça, eu soltei nossas mãos, prendendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, desgrenhando seus cabelos com os meus dedos. Estar ali, parecia certo. Então era ali que eu continuaria até o momento em que eu sentisse ser errado.

Nossos lábios se separaram, e eu continuei com os olhos fechados, apreciando a forma dos seus braços me segurando forte.

- Por que me disse isso? - Eu perguntei, continuando com a minha mania de apertar o tecido de suas roupas, como se isso fosse o impedir de deixar os meus braços.

- Eu não sei. - Disse sincero. Seu cheiro amadeirado tocando o meu nariz. - Não sou bom com esse tipo de coisa, rosada.

- É, eu não sou mais tão boa nisso como eu já fui. - Admiti.

Sasuke deu alguns passos para trás, se sentando em uma das poltronas que enchiam o escritório de Sarutobi-sama. Eu me permiti sentar no seu colo, já passava um pouco das quatro, e eu sabia que em sextas-feiras ele tinha reuniões até as sete da noite. Havia bastante tempo para ficar ali sem ser notado.

- Nós mudamos. - Sasuke falou, escorando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Muito.

Eu refletia sobre suas palavras, eu estava completamente desiludida, então não conseguia assimilá-las do jeito que realmente deveria. Brinquei com seus dedos, um tanto constrangida. Finalmente minhas barreiras estavam caindo, mais ou menos. Eu continuava desconfiada de tudo, e bem em meu normal arrogante. Apenas tinha deixado de ser tão dura se tratando dele.

- E agora? - Perguntei quando ele levantou o rosto para olhar para mim.

- Agora você não foge mais, e esquecemos o passado. - Sasuke me deu um sorriso de canto, roçando levemente seus lábios nas minhas pálpebras.

Eu assenti, beijando-o de novo e de novo. Eu aproveitaria alguns minutos a mais, eu não sabia o que me esperava para o resto da tarde.

**…**

Sasuke tinha combinado de passar na minha casa as dez horas, para que assim fossemos para a festa do branco, onde Naruto e Hinata também estariam. Eu tinha dado uma rápida passada em casa, apenas para trocar de roupa. Eu tinha tirado o uniforme preto e branco da Konoha High e o trocado por uma calça social preta, blazer da mesma cor uma camiseta de botões azul. Eu parecia mais velha, mas de um jeito bonito.

O meu cabelo estava espalhado pelas minhas costas enquanto eu andava até o escritório do meu pai. Respirei fundo, dando uma leve batida na porta. Nada. Dando de ombros, me sentei na mesa de vidro onde estava um computador, vários papeis, telefone e usual material de escritório. Organizei tudo, uma pasta para os distribuidores, compradores, compromissos marcados, pessoas para ver. A agenda estava organizada com seus afazeres do dia.

Eu nunca pensei que trabalhar para alguém fosse tão chato. Quer dizer, com Sarutobi-sama era uma coisa legal, como se eu estivesse ajudando meu avô a organizar suas coisas. Com meu pai, eu acabava por ficar o dia todo em uma mesa super moderna vendo executivos entrarem e saírem da sala de reuniões. E não tinha muita gente bonita, de nenhum dos dois times que eu jogava, o que fazia tudo mais irritante.

Suspirei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e folhando os papeis espalhados. Eram quase cinco horas e nenhum sinal do meu pai agora. Deveria estar comendo aquela vadia loira que me colocou no mundo. Apenas espero que ele não esteja com ela essa noite, senão meu plano vai por água baixo. Eu tinha planejado tudo muito friamente. Onde estaríamos quando tudo acontecesse, a pouca quantidade que moveríamos nas contas de banco. Ninguém saberia o que aconteceu com ela. Ela apenas sumiria, e se tivesse bom senso jamais colocaria os pés no Japão de novo.

Levantei a cabeça, me surpreendendo ao descobrir que meu pai esteve o tempo todo na sua sala, e não com quem eu pensava. Meus avós, seus pais, estavam caminhando firmemente em direção da saída. Eles não pareciam muito contentes. U-A-U. Parecia que toda a família Haruno estava dentro de suas próprias conspirações, e algo dentro de mim me disse que meus avós queriam o mesmo que eu.

- Touya, vejo que fez algo certo, finalmente. - Meu avô disse, olhando para mim. - É bom mesmo que Sakura comece a conhecer os negócios.

- Pois é vovô, eu descobri que tomos uma renda de 27 bilhões por dia. - Dei um sorriso de canto. As empresas H&U eram as maiores distribuidoras de peças e equipamentos eletrônicos no mundo. Esse era um lucro variável se fossemos parar para analisar.

- Muito bem. - Haruno Norio falou. Meu pai deu uma rápida olhada para mim, como se dissesse "Livre-se deles". Eu acenei, me virando para vovó Aika.

- Soube que você e Sasuke estão namorando, Sakura. - Pisquei, surpresa pelas palavras de Aika.

- Nós não estamos, _exatamente_, namorando. - Dei de ombros. Eu não tinha ideia do que chamar a minha relação com Sasuke, e "namoro" não parecia uma boa palavra para descrever.

Ambos arquearam a sobrancelha para mim. Eu odiava ter essas conversas com eles. Porque sempre que me viam nunca deixavam de perguntar de Sasuke. Eles _realmente_ queriam que ficássemos juntos. Se minhas ações fossem somadas a dele seriamos sócios maioritários. Eu iria herdar uma parte das de Mikoto, as de Akane, Touya, e provavelmente Kakashi, já que ele não poderia ter filhos devido a uma doença na infância.

- Ele vai hoje a noite me buscar para a festa do branco, perguntem para ele. - Sorri de leve, deixando meu cabelo cair para o lado.

- Ótimo. - Vovô balançou a cabeça. - Aika, eu vou descer, te encontro na recepção.

Vovó acenou. Ela queria falar comigo a sós, isso era obvio. Eu levantei e caminhei até umas das salas vazias, caso meu pai perguntasse eu lhe diria que fui tomar um café ou algo assim. Eu sou uma boa atriz, maravilhosa mentirosa, mas vovó me ganhava nesse sentido. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de reuniões, indicando que eu me sentasse a sua frente. Ela cruzou as pernas, deixando que as mãos juntas sobre o colo, e então começou a falar.

- Não precisa fingir Sakura, eu sei que você descobriu tudo por trás de Mai.

- Sim. E obrigada por ser o motivo de eu ainda estar viva, vovó. - Eu cruzei meus calcanhares, assim como ela havia me ensinado quando pequena. - Acredito que saiba que ela está de volta.

- Era sobre isso que eu estava conversando com seu pai. - Aika me lançou um sorriso sarcástico. - Fico impressionada com a estupidez dele. Touya acha que Mai quer montar uma família feliz. Tanto eu quanto você sabemos que é tarde demais para isso. Você não é a mesma de três anos atrás. Eu tenho orgulho de você Sakura, só espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Como eu havia dito, vovó era uma mulher e tanto. Eu viva na sua casa quando pequena, mas por certas circunstâncias preferi manter distancia nos últimos anos. Ela não gostava da minha mãe biológica, mais do que eu gostava. E como sempre, Aika estava atenta a tudo. Talvez ela não soubesse exatamente o que eu iria fazer, mas supos que não fosse nada que atrapalharia as suas vontades.

- Akane está gravida, e eu quero que meu irmão tenha uma família que eu não tive. - Eu falei séria, olhando firmemente em seus olhos verdes.

Ela sempre me disse que quando olhava para mim via uma versão mais nova sua, uma que cometeu muitos erros semelhantes, e se ergueu das próprias cinzas. Essa noite eu descobriria se isso era verdade.

- E você está certa em fazer isso, criança. - Aika ficou de pé, e eu copiei seu movimento. - Só tome cuidado para não deixar rastros. Você não vai querer que seu pai descubra o final da sua amante favorita.

Eu acenei. E juntos fomos até a porta. Meu sangue corria feito água gelada por minhas veias. Eu estava me transformando em um monstro, um mostro digno do sangue Haruno. Eu não gostava de imaginar na pessoa que eu me tornaria daqui a dez anos. Estava na hora de colocar um fim em tudo e seguir em frente. Ao menos dessa vez eu não estava sozinha. Esta noite eu veria quem os herdeiros de uma das maiores potencias mundias realmente eram. Só não sabia se estava preparada para isso.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi gatas. Eu sinto muito por essa demora em postar, mas eu fiquei triste por causa das reviews, e também tinha muita coisa acontecendo. Eu gostei desse capitulo. Acho que eu consegui mostrar o quanto a família da Sakura é "manipuladora", como ela propriamente disse. Escutem, eu vou viajar, ficar duas semanas fora, mas eu tenho o próximo capitulo todo planejado. Prometo postar assim que eu chegar em casa, contanto que você sejam legais e comentem.

Todo mundo pedindo uma oficialização de namoro. Não sei quando vocês vão conseguir isso exatamente, mas podem ter certeza que vocês vão descobrir muitos podres da Mai e da Sakura no próximo capitulo. Os motivos mais fortes para elas serem assim.

E vocês gostaram desse presente de natal? *0* Desculpem se tem algum erro de português, é que a minha beta, a Bella, foi viajar, e a vontade de escrever me veio quando ela não podia betar para mim. ¬¬"

Quero saber o que vocês acham que a Sakura vai fazer! O capitulo não está tão grande quanto o normal, mas isso é porque se eu colocasse mais uma coisa ia acabar com a surpresa.

O titulo desse capitulo é "Jovens Adultos", porque eles estão tomando as decisões difíceis, e meio que aderindo as conspirações das próprias famílias.

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu respondo as reviews no próximo capitulo, porque eu tenho que sair agora e amanhã eu vou estar viajando o dia todo.

Feliz natal e um maravilhoso ano novo para vocês gatas.

Bgsbgs

Sami


	18. Planos Maquiavélicos

**N/a: **Bom, eu estive um pouco ocupada, por isso o capítulo não veio tão rápido. Espero que estejam prontas para conhecer um lado da Sakura que não estão, no mínimo, acostumados. ;9 Boa leitura.

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**...**

**Planos Maquiavélicos**

**...**

_Primeiro você ganha as cartas, analisa o jogo, mas nunca, jamais, conta com as cartas do seu adversário, é só você e suas estratégias. Sempre tenha um plano B, o caos pode se instalar quando menos se espera._

**...**

**19 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

Por todo o dia eu estive nervosa, mas não agora. Estranhamente eu me sentia calma, relaxada, sem nenhum peso nos ombros, ao menos neste momento. Vestida e maquiada, eu fui ver Akane. Meus avós tinham passado pouco tempo em casa, mas os conhecendo, eles deveriam ter ficado o resto do tempo a importunando. Sério, isso era um saco. Eu até me dava bem com ambos, minha infância foi sempre cheia de tardes junto deles, minha reabilitação também, vovó viajava toda semana para Europa para me ver. Só que com Akane era diferente.

Ela estava grávida do primeiro filho, uma coisa extremamente boa, e eles fingiam que ela não sabia das traições do meu pai, tentando colocá-la em uma espécie de camada super protetora. Talvez okaa-san, não soubesse de Mai, ou até mesmo que eu sabia dela, porém ela tem total conhecimento de não ser a única na cama do meu pai.

Torci os lábios. Ela estava no seu próprio escritório, que para mim era mais uma biblioteca gigante, sentada no chão coberto por carpete, com várias fotos espalhadas a sua volta. As sandálias de tiras prateadas que eu usava não faziam muito som em contato com a superfície aveludada, não foi surpresa ela sequer ter me notado até que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

- Relembrando os velhos tempos? - Perguntei sorrindo levemente, deixei que a trança embutida caísse para o lado.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

Ela não tirou os olhos das fotografias. Seu cabelo estava se desprendendo do coque frouxo a cada vez que ela mexia a cabeça. Parecia dentro de seu próprio universo particular. Eu mordi o lábio. Eu queria contar para ela todas as coisas que eu fazia, e mostrar que não sou a criança mimada que todos pensam, mas agora eu não conseguiria. É parecido com a sensação de querer muito um _baseado_ e, ao mesmo tempo, saber o quanto isso era errado. Eu meio que tinha me fechado para algumas coisas, não era agradável que ela fosse uma delas.

Cansada dos meus pensamentos, eu peguei uma das suas fotos. Nela, havia Kushina e Mikoto na sua época de colegial, saias rodadas e tudo mais. O que me fez lembrar que o uniforme da Konoha High era o mesmo há bastante tempo. Em outra foto havia Kakashi, ele deveria ter uns doze anos, ou coisa assim. Os braços cruzados e uma cara irritada ao lado do irmão mais velho. Eu não tinha certeza, mas chutava uns dez anos de diferença entre ele e Touya. Na última delas, estava Akane, com um sorriso tão doce e apaixonado que eu jamais pensei ser possível vir dela, do seu lado um cara bonito, pele levemente bronzeada e olhos verdes parecidos com os meus. Só que aquele não era meu pai.

- Quem é o gostosão de roupa de banho do seu lado?

Ela riu baixo, antes de responder.

- É o meu amor da juventude. - Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha de um jeito meio desajeitado. - O nome dele é Lucca, é russo. Morou aqui durante um tempo, quando descobriu que seu pai era um jardineiro ao contrário do grande advogado que conheceu.

- Não me diga que é um clichê, tipo, a princesa e o plebeu. - Falei com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Não! - Akane revirou os olhos negros para mim. - A mãe dele tinha uma fortuna tão grande quanto a dos meus pais, era só que... bem... algo meio errado na época. Eu o amava, de certo modo ainda amo, mas ambos cometemos erros demais para ficarmos juntos.

- Que tipo de erros?

- Orgulho, ciúmes... Vivíamos brigando por causa de Touya. - Akane deu de ombros, melancólica. - No fim ele voltou para a Rússia e eu fiquei aqui, acabei casando com seu pai e o resto você já sabe.

É, eu sabia... O final era um final infeliz e um casamento sem amor, não que eu acreditasse muito no último. Que coincidência. Tanto Touya quanto Akane deixaram seu "verdadeiro amor", ou o que seja, ir embora e se casaram com quem seus pais achavam melhor. Tudo pelo bem da empresa.

- Se você tivesse a chance de voltar para ele, voltaria?

- Sim. - Disse sem hesitar. - Acho que ele foi a única pessoa que realmente me entendeu, viu que eu não era a filha mais nova de um bilionário. Ele me viu como uma garota revoltada com problemas de atenção com os pais. Nada mais que isso.

Baixei os olhos para o meu vestido justo e branco, apreciando os detalhes, como o cinto de pedras azuis e rosas na cintura, e em pequenos adornos nas mangas nos ombros. Parecia errado invadir um momento íntimo como aquele. Quem sabe, se caso ela e Touya se separassem, ela não voltasse para o bonitão russo. Akane bem que merecia.

Ouvi a porta abrir no andar de baixo, fiquei de pé, equilibrando-me nos saltos. Ela queria ficar sozinha, era melhor deixá-la em paz por um tempo. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e recebi um sorriso de volta.

Voltei para o meu quarto para pegar minha bolsa. Teoricamente eu passaria a noite na casa de Sasuke, ou na de Hinata, nós montamos alguns álibis, por assim dizer. A última coisa que faríamos hoje era nos divertir. Passei a mão pelo pescoço, fechando a porta do meu quarto. Tamanha foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar o Uchiha sentado na minha cama. Ele estava bem vestido, com calça caqui branca e uma camiseta com gola V e os cordões da amarra se intercalando.

- Toda essa produção é para mim? - Eu dei um sorriso de canto para ele.

- Sempre, rosada.

Sasuke ficou de pé vindo até mim. Ele estava sério, admito que talvez eu também estivesse. A aflição começou a preencher meu corpo e eu o abracei quando ele abriu os braços para mim. Era satisfatório tê-lo como ponto de escora. Algo em mim dizia que o elo entre os descendentes das quatro famílias ia bem mais longe do que só negócios. Eu não sabia se era verdade, mas eu sentia que meu avô, o de Naruto, o de Sasuke e a avó de Hinata também tiveram elos para manter a família inteira.

Desnorteada se mostrava uma boa palavra para demonstrar como eu me sentia. Sem muita reação, só fazendo as coisas por serem necessárias, parte da rotina ou algo do gênero. Cá entre nós, eu estava começando a pensar em mim mesma como uma versão melhorada de alguma vilã de um filme cheio de corrupção. Não que as coisas fossem dessa forma, mas tudo que estávamos fazendo tinha uma boa quantidade de dinheiro e interesses envolvidos.

- Naruto e Hinata já estão lá?

- Sim. - Escorei a cabeça no seu ombro, fechando os olhos. - Eles estão sentados com ela, Hinata levou o vinho _rose_ como você sugeriu. Admito que jamais imaginei que os dois seriam capazes de nos ajudar.

- Por quê? - Perguntei.

- Olhe para nós dois, rosada. Manipulamos e fazemos o que os outros julgam errado desde que nascemos. Hinata e Naruto nunca quiseram se envolver com o lado sujo da família.

Ele estava certo e, no fundo, eu me culpava por envolvê-los nisso. Eu só não era capaz de fazer sozinha. No fim das contas aquele monstro loiro era a minha mãe. Era tarde demais para pensar que eu jamais iria ir para o céu, ou seja lá o que, por sujar as minhas mãos com sangue familiar. Já estava feito.

…

O enorme galpão ficava em uma parte isolada da cidade, ele pertencia a família, então não tive problemas para trazê-la aqui, e calar olhos e ouvidos com umas notas verdes foi fácil. Eu tinha um casaco preto, longo, cobrindo meu corpo, minhas mãos estavam nos bolsos enquanto Sasuke e eu percorríamos a distância até a porta.

O lugar estava quieto, tudo aceso, quando meus pés tocavam o chão o som ecoava pela extensão cheia de caixas. Havia uma espécie de sala/quarto, na parte mais afastada. O quarto era como salas de interrogatório, uma parede com vidro fumê, que não se via nada de um lado e tudo do outro. De início eu me senti em alguma série policial que eu tanto gostava, a diferença aqui era que, tecnicamente, eu era a vilã da história.

Sasuke parou ao lado do arco da porta fechada, eu copiei seu gesto, encarando seus olhos. Ele deveria estar pensando quão grandes eram as coisas que eu escondia, não só dele, mas de todo mundo. Havia meia dúzia de podres meus que Sai conhecia, e também era só. Eu não sabia se o Uchiha a minha frente estava preparado para o que viria a seguir, eu tinha feito uma pesarosa lista de coisas que eu queria fazer com Mai, talvez ele só não estivesse pronto para isso.

Uma coisa ruim é que as palavras de Naruto vieram a minha cabeça, o que ele havia me dito quando estávamos bêbados e fugindo da imprensa naquela estrada de terra. Algo como "É bom ter você de volta, Sakura-chan". Senti-me um pouco afetada por isso, porque, de uma forma ou de outra, a sua amiga de infância não tinha voltado. Ela deveria estar perdida em algum lugar dentro de mim. Era bem provável que ela jamais voltasse a surgir, talvez só por breves momentos.

Pelos infernos, como eu queria ser quem eu era antes: amável, inocente e virgem. A Sakura antes das drogas e dos corações partidos. Porém, isso estava longe de se tornar real. Mordi de leve o lábio, tentando entender a razão para Sasuke estar me olhando sem falar nada. Como... como se esperasse que eu fizesse alguma coisa.

- O que foi? - Perguntei quando já não me aguentava mais.

- O que não foi, você quer dizer. - Ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Você não está tensa, ou com medo do que vai fazer. Sempre que age assim está escondendo algo grande. Só me pergunto se devo ter medo disso.

- Acredite Uchiha, eu já fiz e vi coisas que fariam você ficar com medo. - Falei com sinceridade. - Você tem que saber que minha conversa com Mai vai ser uma delas, e você vai ouvir muitos podres meus saindo da boca dela. É sua decisão se ainda quer continuar.

- Hn. - Ele revirou os olhos. - Sempre misteriosa, rosada.

Eu não lhe disse nada em relação a isso, ao contrário do esperado, eu abri a porta com uma firmeza que chegava a ser elegante. Comecei a tirar o casaco e o pendurar em um porta-chapéus, como se fosse uma coisa normal visitar o cativeiro da sua mãe. Virei-me para ela, a qual estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas na cama enorme, os cachos sempre tão grandes e elaborados estavam uma bagunça só. A melhor parte era o vestido azul como seus olhos. Ela deveria ter se encontrado com Touya antes de ser sequestrada.

- Gostou do vinho, _mamãe?_- A última palavra soou como um palavrão saindo da minha boca.

Como combinado, só havia eu e ela ali. Sasuke se moveu para a sala ao lado com Naruto e Hinata. Aquele assunto era entre nós duas, nada mais justo que uma "conversa particular". Isso se você pudesse chamar de particular quando outras três pessoas a assistiam.

- Maravilhoso, criança. - Mai disse sarcástica, continuando no fingimento de que estávamos em uma suíte luxuosa, ao invés de um galpão cheio de ratos. - Não pensei que você chegaria ao ponto de, _me buscar em casa_, porque estava tão ansiosa para me ver.

- Não pude resistir, tudo em mim queria estar próxima a você, _ma chérie_.

Puxei uma das luxuosas cadeiras roxas que adornavam o cômodo, sentando-me de pernas cruzadas. Eu peguei uma das taças ali, e servi vinho para mim. Cá entre nós, eram poucas as bebidas alcoólicas que eu gostava, e vinho _rose_ não estava entre uma delas. Balancei o objeto entre os dedos, lançando-lhe um olhar tão analisador quanto o que era direcionado a mim.

- Você se superou. - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso seco.

- Foi uma grande coisa para uma "drogada de merda", não? - Lhe dei meu sorriso mais iluminado. - Sempre segui o exemplo da minha mãe australiana, nada como passar de uma viciada para uma vadia manipuladora.

- Correto. - Mai parecia entre a raiva e o orgulho, a questão era se isso era direcionado a mim ou a ela mesma. - É sempre melhor ser a vadia do quê...

- Do quê a garotinha do coração partido. - Bufei, revirando os olhos. Ela nunca tinha me dito isso antes, mas em algumas coisas nossos pensamentos eram realmente similares.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto ela se levantou com a taça nas mãos e começou a andar pelo quarto. Deixei que apenas meus olhos a seguissem. Eu estava presa em uma nova face de mim mesma. Algo que provavelmente tinha surgido com o excesso de sábados à noite no meu quarto, passando os canais da tevê a cabo. Eu fiquei um ano e meio nessa, até que Sai começou a me arrastar para todo tipo de festa com ele. Mas eu tive um bom tempo para analisar todas as coisas que eu já havia feito. Não me fazia sentir melhor, só menos culpada.

- E como está sua madrasta? - Mai me perguntou. - Soube que ela está muito feliz com o bebê.

- Ela realmente está. - Lhe respondi friamente. - Meu irmão vai ter tudo o que eu não tive, estou trabalhando para isso nesse exato momento.

- Oh. - Colocou a mão na boca no mais falso gesto de surpresa. - Então é por isso que estou aqui. Para você se sentir melhor cuidando do seu irmão, algo que não fez pelo seu filho.

Eu ri baixo para ela. Era obvio que ela ia esfregar isso na minha cara. Eu tinha feito um "_back up"_ de toda a vida dela, e como Mai nunca foi estúpida fez o mesmo com a minha. Algo em mim disse que palavras de má índole e bufadas de surpresa aconteciam do outro lado do vidro. Todos sabiam que eu tinha um histórico sujo e, meio por cima, as razões para eu ter evitado meus antigos amigos por todos esses anos, mas nenhum deles tinha escutado os detalhes sórdidos.

- Eu nunca fui exatamente do tipo religiosa, mamãe, mas digamos que Deus quis assim. Talvez faça você se sentir melhor, já que abortou uma criança antes de eu nascer.

Ela cerrou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

- Bom, você fez seu dever de casa. Parabéns por isso. – Deu-me um aceno de cabeça. - O seu irmão tinha que "ir com os anjos", para que não estragasse minha vida. Eu gostava do seu pai Sakura, quando estava grávida de você, mas foi irônico o Deus, ou seja lá o quê, ter me feito engravidar novamente. Foi um sinal para que eu colocasse minha vida no eixo, e fosse alguém melhor. Você pode ver os resultados agora.

- Claro que posso. - Assenti como uma estudante amando as palavras de seu professor. - Eu tive um aborto espontâneo, você pagou para se ver livre. Acho que forças superiores quiseram te mostrar o quão filha da puta você pode ser.

- Ótimas palavras. - Ela bateu palmas para mim. - Agora vamos falar do seu namoradinho, Sasuke, não? Eu lembro de tudo que você me disse em Veneza. Se eu fosse você, depois de ter dormido com aquela garota, depois de tirar sua _virgindade_, bem, eu teria feito pior do que ignorá-lo e não lhe contar sobre o filho que vocês nunca tiveram. Mas admito, esconder dele o que Mikoto e você vivenciaram, esse foi um bom golpe.

Lembrei parcialmente do dia em que eu fui ver Mai, e como eu caí daquela escada e tive o aborto, não que eu tivesse dado muita importância, na hora eu nem percebi o que estava acontecendo. Depois que eu acordei no hospital Akane me contou o que tinha acontecido. Esse foi um dos motivos para eu nunca ter olhado para ele e as brigas que tivemos durante anos. Algo dentro de mim o culpava por tudo o que me aconteceu, como se o amor que eu antes sentia por ele se transformasse em uma máquina de autodestruição.

Eu estava abalada por dentro, como ótima mentirosa isso não estava estampado na minha cara. Você nunca vai se sentir bem quando as coisas mais sujas que você vivenciou forem expostas para pessoas que você, no mínimo, gosta. Ninguém é o mesmo de um ano após outro, às vezes coisas acontecem, e quando acaba o dia você para e se pergunta no que diabos se tornou. Eu não tinha uma resposta completa para isso ainda.

Bem lá no fundo, uma coisa ficava me cutucando e eu só conseguia pensar "Essa é a _minha _mãe.". E eu tinha descido a um nível tão baixo, a ponto de sequestrá-la e querer mandá-la para qualquer parte do mundo, desde que fosse distante da minha casa. Todo mundo tem sonhos, e por mais que eu não admita, também os tenho. Eu queria ter uma família, uma família como Naruto e Hinata tem, e que Sasuke teve. Eu não queria mais um peso na consciência por mais raiva que eu sentisse por Mai.

De repente meu plano parecia estúpido. Principalmente porque no começo disso tudo eu tinha pensado em contar tudo para Akane e deixar que ela resolvesse, eu não tinha que opinar sobre a vida dos meus pais e do meu irmão. A única coisa que eu _deveria _ter feito desde o início era tentar manter Akane firme e apoiá-la. Quem sabe até procurar o tal cara russo de quem ela gostava – Lucca.

Todavia, a merda já estava feita. Enquanto Mai andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, eu me sentia em uma encruzilhada. Com vários caminhos diferentes a seguir, e nenhum deles fazendo real sentido para mim. Nós já estávamos aqui e não existe forma de mudar o passado. O que seria o certo a fazer? O correto a fazer? Quem eu era para fazer isso? Para quem um dia foi a boa moça eu tinha me tornado em uma bela vaca manipuladora.

- Por que?

Ela se virou diante da minha pergunta. O que ela disse sobre Mikoto ainda estava na minha cabeça. A mulher de cabelos longos e negros, olhos iguais aos dos dois filhos, um sorriso maravilhoso que Sasuke herdou, mas não usava com frequência. Sua paciência quando eu lhe contei, detalhadamente, tudo, _tudo _o que aconteceu comigo, o que acontecia com todos nós antigamente. Como eu me sentia em paz com ela e todas as coisas que ela me disse. Como ficou decepcionada com nós dois e como me abraçou quando eu lhe disse sobre o aborto.

Eu me sentia suja depois daqueles dias. Depois dos acidentes. Na minha reabilitação ela foi me visitar por muitas vezes, mas nunca falamos realmente sobre meus motivos. Isso só aconteceu no dia que ela foi morta, diante dos meus olhos. Havia um motivo para o caso não ter sido concluído até os dias de hoje, e eu sabia disso. Esse também era o motivo de toda a coisa do testamento. Itachi recebeu sua parte com dezoito anos, Sasuke também e eu só imaginava o que eu encontraria na carta que ela deixou para mim.

Olhando para Mai agora, eu queria saber com todo o meu ser, o porquê dela estar aqui agora. O motivo de jamais ter me procurado e nunca ter sido uma mãe. Eu tenho certeza que se não fosse pela questão do aborto, talvez ela e meu pai pudessem ter se casado. Algo em mim me disse que eu seria uma pessoa bem pior do que eu era agora se isso tivesse acontecido. Se eu nunca tivesse Tsunade e Mikoto comigo. Suspirando e desistindo de questionar coisas impossíveis, eu me levantei.

- O que quer saber? O que eu acho sobre você esconder as coisas de Sasuke, ou a sua estupidez ao longo dos anos?

- Por que voltou? O real motivo. - Eu estava mentalmente cansada, não controlando muito bem as minhas palavras. - Para quebrar com o coração do seu cachorrinho mais uma vez? Ou para destruir a minha construção de moral e autocontrole? Para me mostrar que eu continuo sendo uma criança com os mesmos desejos de antes?

Pela primeira vez eu a vi deslizar. Ela não tinha palavras para mim. Tínhamos raiva uma da outra, amargura e todas essas coisas. Era a mesma coisa que eu sentia pelo meu pai, eu o odiava por todas as coisas inescrupulosas que ele fez, inclusive comigo. Contudo, no fim, eu ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele. Eu havia a visto poucas vezes, uma em Veneza e outras mais frequentes aqui em Tóquio. Até então, ela não tinha me dado um único motivo para ter voltado.

- Eu não sei. - Deu de ombros, olhando-me com amargura. - Eu estou quase nos quarenta, sozinha em uma casa linda cheia de empregados, uma médica exemplar, uma das mais bem pagas no meu país. Mas, algo me fez querer ver no que você se tornou. Fiquei impressionada. Você poderia continuar com seus vícios, mas não. Acabou por se tornar uma mulher. Por mais coisas que eu tenha feito para você, você se reergueu. De certo modo se tornou em uma versão da sua avó, e um pouco minha também.

Eu não lhe disse nada, apenas ouvi suas palavras. Em resposta ela se manteve falando.

- Você sabe quando deve interferir quando se refere a sua família, e sabe ser inexpressível como eu. No passado, seu pai fez coisas horríveis para mim, assim como o garoto Uchiha fez para você. Da mesma forma que você olha para ele, eu olhava para Touya. Eu negava qualquer coisa que sentia sobre ele, e eu me mantive firme, até engravidar de você. Eu não queria me deixar cair, apaixonar-me de novo por ele, mas o fiz.

- Você está errada. - Declarei. - Não nego que sou parecida com você, que cometemos erros similares. Mas se eu soubesse que estava grávida, por mais criança que eu fosse na época, eu não abortaria. Talvez eu ainda fosse quem sou agora. Só que eu não interferiria na vida de alguém, como você está fazendo com a minha. Se você disse que nunca me quis por perto, deveria ter se mantido assim. Ao invés de acabar com a estabilidade que eu tinha criado.

- Você está certa, Sakura. - Mai olhou dentro dos meus olhos. - Quando você crescer vai aprender que as pessoas falam coisas da boca para fora e que, o que mais queremos, nunca podemos ter.

- Não. Quando você quer algo, se realmente quiser isso, você consegue. - Eu me tornei mais séria, a cada palavra que dizia. - Se você quisesse a mim e ao meu pai de volta, como está alegando entre linhas, teria vindo conversar com nós dois. Não teria me alfinetado ou mexido comigo do jeito que fez. Não acredito em você.

Eu não acreditava em mais ninguém. Parecia tudo uma ilusão criada para os outros verem e sorrirem. Talvez, bem lá no fundo, eu ainda creio em amar uma pessoa, mas isso é diferente. Eu achava amor na puberdade uma coisa fútil, todo mundo diz que ama todo mundo e depois estão falando como se odeiam pelas costas. Casais alegando se amar em um dia e traindo no outro. Mulheres que dizem amar seus filhos e os destroem logo depois.

Eu não acreditava que Sasuke se importava comigo pelo que ele me fez no passado, e o mesmo se incumbia a Mai. Existem segundas chances, mas não quando você destrói uma pessoa, não tem como recompensar os estragos feitos. Tudo em mim estava em contradição agora. Eu tinha raiva e... E algo quente borbulhando no meu estômago. Sentia-me perdida e sem rumo. Com medo de mim mesma pelo que fiz hoje, e ainda mais por desejar uma pessoa em especial para me consolar.

- Eu não o amo. - Murmurei para mim mesma, mas Mai ouviu. - Não tem como se amar quem machuca você.

Eu caí sentada na cama, colocando as mãos entre os fios soltos de cabelo. Mai, para minha surpresa, se agachou na minha frente, colocando as mãos nos meus joelhos.

- Agora você está errada. - Ela me pareceu piedosa. Minha mente gritava. "É MENTIRA! É MENTIRA! É MENTIRA!". - Nós sempre amamos quem nos machuca.

Mordi meus lábios, aflita. Eu realmente deveria ser bipolar, não havia como alguém mudar tanto em cerca de minutos. Tentando me recompor eu a encarei.

- Eu tenho duas propostas para você, mãe. - Meus olhos pareciam queimar, eu só não sabia se era por raiva ou tristeza. - Você pode deixar Tóquio, com a grana que você quiser. Ou, como sua única parente viva, posso te mandar para um hospício, onde você vai ser sedada todos os dias e onde ninguém vai acreditar no que você diz.

- Hn. - Mai bufou, revirando os olhos. Ela voltou a andar pelo quarto, sem me encarar. - Você colocou os outros herdeiros no meio disso. Talvez os outros não acreditem em mim, mas seu pai vai. Sabe o que sequestro significa Sakura? Você pode ser presa, independente de quantos advogados e pessoas do seu lado.

- Se você já fez coisas piores que eu, já mudou de identidade tantas vezes, e continuou vivendo sua vida. Por que acha que vai ser diferente comigo?

- Porque você é diferente de mim em um único aspecto. - Ela falou com convicção. - Você é uma pessoa boa, por mais que negue e tente não ser. Se você não tivesse naquelas duas situações, jamais teria sujado suas mãos de sangue. Eu me tornei médica para tentar me sentir um pouco melhor por tudo que fiz a você. Seu pai nunca esteve entre isso, sempre foi você e eu Sakura. Mas isso não apagou as coisas que eu fiz. Você é exatamente desse jeito. Vai se culpar por não ter dito a ninguém sobre a morte de quem você mais amava, vai se sentir cruel por fazer seu pai se enfiar no álcool por eu ter me afastado dele mais uma vez. E acima de tudo, você vai se odiar com todos os fios da sua alma quando pensar em como colocou esse peso nas costas dos herdeiros. Por Sasuke ser um deles.

- Eu não ligo para minha consciência. Ela já é suja o bastante, o que são algumas porcarias a mais? - Lhe sorri com nojo de mim mesma. - Qual é a sua decisão?

- Você não pode me mandar para um hospício, não sem o meu pai concordar com isso. Não vai conseguir me matar também. Eu vou continuar em Tóquio, não vou me meter na sua vida de novo Sakura. Mas não vou ficar longe do seu pai.

- Você está disposta a estragar a vida de mais uma criança? - Cuspi. - De fazer mais alguém se autodestruir e odiar a família por saber que o pai trai a mãe todo santo dia? De me humilhar mais uma vez, quando o mundo souber que eu não sou filha de Akane e que meu pai está a traindo com a minha mãe biológica?

- Não Sakura, por mais que não acredite, eu jamais quis o seu mal. Não vou ficar no seu caminho, e Akane não ama seu pai Sakura. Esse filho não é dele, o divórcio está próximo, é inevitável. Os dois não dormem juntos há anos. Nunca se amaram, porque seu pai me ama e ela sempre amou Lucca.

Fiquei de pé, peguei meu casaco e deixei a porta aberta para ela. Eu estava em choque, mas o que ela disse fazia total sentido. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora.

- Você está livre para ir, _ma chérie_. Desde que não apareça no meu caminho nunca mais.

- O que vai fazer? - Ela perguntou.

- Nem queira saber.

Eu apalpei os bolsos do meu vestido. Achei a chave da minha moto que estava estacionada nesse mesmo galpão. Os resultados foram sempre óbvios para mim, era sempre bom ter uma segunda opção de escape. Eu não estava nem fodendo para o que eu iria fazer. Eu tinha dezessete anos, acabou toda essa farsa de ser madura. Eu cansei de todos eles, de mim mesma. Se fosse para fazer algo estúpido, que seja no estilo Haruno Sakura.

Eu ouvi passos vindo na minha direção. Três rostos esperados e o último inesperado. Eu não acreditava que ele continuou ali. Subi na _minha Harley-Davidson e Buell_preta, colocando o capacete e ignorando o ofego as minhas costas. Eu a liguei, pisando no acelerador, passando pela fresta do portão de ferro. Nesse momento, só por essa noite eu me deixaria ser imprudente.

Quando as ruas vazias do subúrbio, as árvores em maioria sem folhas, as poucas pessoas surpresas passavam em borrões por mim. Eu não conseguia acreditar, assimilar tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Eu fugi dos problemas por uns bons anos, mas isso não estava acontecendo mais agora. Era só isso que eu queria fazer: fugir. Europa estava descartada, mas América podia ser algo interessante, Nova York, Miami, até mesmo o Caribe. Só eu, festas e uma boa garrafa de conhaque. Sem Mai, sem Touya, sem Akane e, principalmente, sem Sasuke.

Eu não sabia para onde estava indo, só deixei meu instinto me guiar. Estava frio, e com o pequeno vestido e o casaco, apesar de ser grosso, não evitavam que minha pele se arrepiasse e meus lábios ficassem roxos. A estrada estava deslizando, mas eu não me importei. Por que não agir como uma criança mimada? Porque era isso que todos sempre esperavam de mim.

Eu vi uma boate que eu não frequentava com muita frequência, mas era agradável, tinha músicas sensuais e raivosas, tudo o que eu precisava agora. Eu estacionei a moto, e passei pela enorme fila. O segurança logo me reconheceu, e sem perguntar, me deixou entrar. Eu deixei meu casaco na chapelaria e entrei para a fumaça de cigarros e o cheiro de sexo e álcool. As luzes negras enchiam o lugar, eu fui ao banheiro, me olhei no espelho, soltando a trança e deixando meus cabelos caírem em ondas pelas costas.

Uma garota, com mais ou menos o mesmo físico que eu saiu de uma das cabines. Ela usava um vestido vermelho, justo e bem decotado, mal indo até a metade da coxa. Eu me aproximei dela.

- Eu te dou duzentos se você trocar de roupa comigo. - Falei

Ela me olhou de olhos arregalados, me analisando da cabeça aos pés.

- Você está usando um _Channel_. - Ela balançou as mãos na frente do corpo. - Isso vale, tipo, uns dois mil.

- Eu sei. - Dei de ombros. - O que me diz?

- Feito.

Eu saí do banheiro me sentindo melhor. Adeus boa menina, a vadia está de volta. Sorri, sentindo olhares libidinosos, isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Fui até o balcão, pegando uma doze de _dry martini._Eu gostei da forma que o tecido se ajustou ao meu corpo, justo e deixando meus seios maiores do que já eram. Eu queria me sentir _sexy _e havia conseguido isso.

Um remix, de _Monster _do _Skillet _tocava alto. Eu ri, essa música combinava bem comigo hoje. Eu cruzei as pernas, deixando que o tecido subisse. Tomei mais um gole do _martini_. Existia uma mesa/palco no centro disso tudo, para quem quisesse dançar ou fazer qualquer coisa ali, afinal, isso era quase um clube de orgias. Eu vi alguém especial na multidão, alguém que eu não via há muito tempo. Ignorando os olhares, eu fui até ela.

- Não acredito que você está aqui! - Konan gritou ao me ver. - Gostosa como sempre, em Saky.

- Como pode ver. - Eu sorri para ela, acenando de leve para Nagato e "Pain" que estavam logo atrás. - Hei, quer relembrar os velhos tempos?

- Com você, em uma cama de hotel, novamente? - Ela falou brincando, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de malicia. - Será um prazer.

- Ótimo, mas deixaremos isso para mais tarde. - Eu peguei sua mão, puxando-a comigo. - Primeiro nós vamos dançar, como se estivéssemos em Veneza novamente.

Konan gargalhou me seguindo._Love Is Paranoid _do _The Distillers _começou a tocar. Nós subimos naquele palco improvisado e ouvi exclamações masculinas. Konan sorriu e começou a dançar comigo. Ela se aproximou, trazendo seu corpo próximo do meu, dançando sensualmente. Eu amava aquela música, era energizante, enfurecida e dizia uma das muitas coisas que eu sentia naquele momento.

Nossas pernas se enroscaram enquanto dançávamos e ela se aproximando mais de mim, ambas continuamos rebolando e cantando com a música. Seu cabelo azul estava todo solto, longo e em um liso brilhoso. Os olhos bem delineados de preto. Seu vestido era da mesma cor do cabelo. Pareceu-me sacana, nós duas com vestidos com cores combinando com as dos nossos cabelos, no mínimo, exóticos. Ela estava gostosa, então eu pensei, porque não?

Ouvi gritou e aplausos quando nos beijamos. Essa era a coisa legal em beijar uma garota, era doce, suave e excitante. Nós nos movíamos na batida, sua mão indo para os meus quadris e a minha passando pela lateral dos seus seios. Não era ela que eu queria agora. Eu queria outra pessoa, uma com olhos negros e com o melhor domínio na cama que eu conhecia. Mas eu não podia tê-lo, não agora, depois de ele ter escutado tudo, tudo aquilo sobre mim. Konan não tinha nada haver com ele. Ela era mais velha, graciosa, e não tinha um pênis.

A música mudou, mas nós continuamos ali, balançando o corpo com a música e nos beijando de vez enquanto. Sua mão estava nos meus cabelos, e seus lábios nos meus quando do nada o som sumiu. A multidão estava raivosa, ainda mais porque parecia que éramos a atração principal ali. Eu a encarei e nós duas demos de ombros ao mesmo tempo, voltando a juntar nossos corpos. Rimos insolentemente e começamos a cantar a música interrompida.

Eu a beijei por mais uma vez, ignorando o peso a mais na mesa. Era quente, e cara, eu tive alguns casos com garotas ao longo dos anos, mas nenhuma jamais se comparou com Konan. A forma como ela invadiu minha boca, foi devastadora. Mas não era ela que eu via quando fechava os olhos.

- Sempre arrasando Saky. - Ela riu, mordendo o meu lábio. Nós nos viramos para ver quem tinha invadido nosso espaço e surpresa atingiu meu rosto. - Hei gostosão, sinto muito, mas essa garota é minha por hoje.

- É mesmo? - Sasuke perguntou cruzando os braços. - Eu não acho isso.

Ele me pegou pelas pernas, jogando-me sobre seus ombros no gesto mais bruto que existia. Eu arregalei os olhos e comecei a bater nas suas costas para que ele me soltasse. Konan correu em nossa direção, Nagato e Pain vindo logo atrás. Bem, pelo que eu sabia, eles não gostavam de Sasuke, talvez eles me ajudassem a sair dessa.

- ME SOLTA! - Eu gritei. - Você não é ninguém para fazer isso Sasuke! Deixe-me ir!

- Não! - Ele gritou com raiva. - Se você está sendo estúpida e infantil, alguém precisa te colocar no lugar.

Eu comecei a debater as pernas. Ele as segurou com firmeza, como se não fosse nada demais. Eu não queria vê-lo agora! Não queria que ele me tocasse! Eu queria me sentir leve, dançar era uma coisa que causava isso. E Konan era alguém que me divertia, eu almejava ficar me amassando com ela naquele palco cheio de luzes piscantes. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo! Não podia!

Ele olhou para o segurança, e sobre o ombro, eu o vi abrir uma porta de uma das cabines V.I.P.'s nos deixando entrar. Sasuke a trancou em seguida, deixando os outros três encarando atônicos. Havia uma cama grande ali, e ele me jogou sem a menor delicadeza sobre ela. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos com fúria pelas madeixas negras.

(N/a: Sugestão: Taylor Swift – Last Kiss)

- O que diabos você está pensando, Sakura? - Ele me olhou, jogando os braços para cima. - Você tem merda na cabeça?

- Eu já disse para me deixar em paz! - Rugi. - Eu não te devo satisfações!

- Sim, você deve. - Sasuke veio até mim, me prendendo na cama com seu corpo. - Principalmente quando escondeu todas essas coisas de mim!

- Claro, porque eu ia chegar da reabilitação e me jogar nos seus braços, mesmo com você sendo o detonador disso tudo!

Pelo amor de Deus! Eu sempre fui a controlada, eu não explodia como estava fazendo agora. Eu guardava as coisas para mim, e depois transformava a tristeza em raiva. Ao menos foi assim que Sai me descreveu séculos atrás. Eu não queria falar sobre nada disso, eu só queria esquecer a morte nas minhas mãos, a culpa que eu sentia. E quando eu olhava nos olhos negros dele, eu via mágoa. Eu não conseguiria lidar com isso agora. Doía demais.

- Por três anos, eu me odiei pelo que aconteceu com você, pelo que aconteceu com a minha mãe. - Sasuke travou os dentes, segurando meus pulsos. - Você sabia, tinha as respostas para tudo. Diga-me Sakura, quem a matou? Você me deve isso!

- Não! Você pode me espancar, fazer o que quiser comigo, mas isso é algo que eu nunca vou falar Sasuke, para ninguém, muito menos para você!

- Você me escondeu que perdeu um filho, rosada, um filho **meu**! Você simplesmente partiu, e se não fosse Itachi me falar, eu jamais iria chegar a tempo naquela merda de aeroporto. A única coisa que você fez, foi chorar, dizendo que eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. E do nada, surge, meses depois, quando minha mãe é assassinada. Isso não pode ser coincidência.

Eu parei de me debater. Olhando com todo o rancor que eu guardei por todos esses anos. Suas pernas estavam entre as minhas, eu puxei meu joelho para acertá-lo onde mais doeria, mas ele me impediu. Seu peso me esmagando. Eu fechei os olhos com força, respirando fundo, ignorando totalmente o aperto no meu peito.

- Não interessa, essa criança nunca foi seu filho. É tarde demais para pensar nisso. - Falei de olhos fechados.

- Se você tivesse ao menos me falado...

- Me diga, para quê? Você ia continuar sendo um cafajeste, enfiando o caralho em qualquer buraco que aparecesse! Eu continuaria amargurada, me culpando, e não conseguindo olhar na sua cara por ter estragado algo que deveria ser a coisa mais perfeita na vida de uma garota. Vá para o inferno tentando me criticar, eu passei por situações piores que as suas, não venha querer me dizer sobre o que eu _deveria _ter feito!

Ele ficou sem palavras. Assim que seu aperto afroxou, no gesto mais estúpido e deprimente do mundo, eu comecei a bater no seu peito, chorando de raiva. Na minha cabeça imagens de nós dois dormindo juntos vieram à tona. Como o calor do seu corpo sempre me foi confortante, o jeito doce que ele beijava meus lábios. As carícias suaves e voluptuosas no meu corpo. Como eu me sentia mais humana quando ele estava se movendo dentro de mim. Como... Como eu o amava.

Não, não podia ser assim. Ele nunca me pediu perdão pelas coisas que fez. Ele esfregou na minha cara como eu fui uma idiota correndo atrás dele, quando eu tentava o ajudar depois da discussão com seu pai. Como ele fudeu com Karin na minha frente, e como eu sai chorando depois de ter visto isso. Das vezes que Itachi me consolou depois que Sasuke fazia algo idiota e acabava comigo.

Amor não era assim. Não! Eu não podia amá-lo! Amor não existe e, se existisse, ele não machucaria dessa forma. Seria algo doce e sincero, sem dor. Eu não teria passado todas aquelas noites - não importava onde eu estivesse – pensando nele e nas coisas divertidas que fazíamos juntos. Aquilo havia passado, eu era alguém forte agora. De jeito nenhum eu era _aquela _Sakura. Eu não podia deixar ele brincar comigo de novo.

- Sakura, para! - Ele segurou minhas mãos novamente. Só que não adiantou, eu continuei chorando. Chorando porque eu o queria com todo o meu ser, e ele jamais seria completamente meu.

Eu agarrei o tecido da sua camiseta, não me importando com a pressão que suas mãos faziam nos meus ombros. Todos os outros não fizeram sentido. Os relacionamentos em sua maioria curtos e sem sentimento algum além de amizade. Nenhum dos caras na minha vida era como Sasuke. Nenhum deles me fazia passar a madrugada acordada cheia de preocupação, e nenhum deles me faria rir com um mero sorriso de canto. Nenhum deles poderia me destruir e me erguer como Sasuke fazia. Ninguém me mantinha estável e alegre como ele.

Refletindo por alguns minutos, eu o puxei para mim, abraçando seu corpo com toda a força que eu tinha. Eu estava sendo egoísta, eu também havia o machucado. Eu tinha escondido a morte da sua mãe, e como aquela coisa que chamam de gente tinha me dito que se eu falasse qualquer coisa sobre aquilo, ele acabaria morto, e seria tudo minha culpa. Eu não o contei porque estive longe, e porque me apoiava tanto em Itachi. Porque Itachi parecia muito com ele, mas eram totalmente diferentes em personalidade.

Minhas mãos estavam apertando o algodão da sua roupa, como se isso me segurasse no mundo real. Eu me odiava por todas aquelas coisas, se eu pudesse, eu as apagaria da minha mente. Mas isso não era uma solução palpável. Pela primeira vez, depois de um longo tempo eu me senti com a idade que realmente tinha. Eu não pensei em mim como uma adulta, uma grande empresária no auge dos seus vinte e sete anos. Eu tinha só dezessete, eu estava confusa, e com medo de tudo que eu sentia, ainda mais porque isso era tudo dirigido a Sasuke. Uma pessoa que me marcou de todas as formas possíveis.

Ele suspirou quando eu me acalmei, quando o soltei. Ambos nos magoamos. Isso pareceu algo grande demais para mim agora. Sasuke levantou a cabeça para me olhar. Não consegui identificar o que aqueles olhos cor de ônix queriam me dizer. Eu o afastei, e ele me deixou ir.

Fiquei de pé, ajeitei o vestido e ele copiou meu gesto, não deixando de me fitar.

- Onde você está indo rosada? - Perguntou em um sussurro, sua voz estava quebrada, abatida.

- Vou para casa, e não quero que você me siga. - Murmurei de volta.

- Como vou ter certeza disso?

- Você não vai.

Ele não me seguiu, e eu o agradeci mentalmente por isso. Abri a porta, vendo que nenhum dos meus três acompanhantes estava mais ali. Peguei meu casaco e subi na moto. Eu não me sentia bem. Então quando abri a porta da mansão, eu fui direto para o escritório do meu pai. Não era surpresa ele estar lá. Seu olhar caiu em mim e ele ficou meio espantado. Qual é? Eu estava com todo o delineador borrado, marcado em lágrimas na minha cara, e as bochechas estavam vermelhas demais. Tudo ali denunciava sinal de choro.

Fui até o armário atrás da escrivaninha dele. Peguei uma garrafa de vinho suave, meu preferido, aquele era de uma safra realmente boa, e iria me aquecer pelo resto da noite. Touya me encarou, acho que ele nunca me viu chorar, realmente. Depois da nossa discussão no hospital nosso nível de amor-pai-e-filha tinha caído bastante.

Ele nunca falou nada sobre eu beber, desde que eu não aparecesse bêbada ou grávida em casa ele não iria dar importância. Não sei o que o motivou, mas ele ficou bem na minha frente, e quando eu tentei desviar dele para ir ao meu quarto, ele não deixou.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? - As mãos estavam nos meus ombros.

- Eu só estou cansada de ser filha de vocês, de todos os três.

Desviei-me e ele não me impediu dessa vez. Quem sabe algo dentro dele se sentisse mal por ver sua única filha até então, abalada por qualquer porcaria adolescente. Eu parei no arco da porta, segurando a garrafa em uma das mãos, eu olhei sobre o ombro. Ele ainda me encarava.

- Você não pode esconder nada de mim, Otou-san. - Falei. - Pode perguntar para suas duas esposas, porque eu estou assim, quem sabe pro seu sobrinho favorito, e até para si mesmo.

- Você não é assim. - Seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho que eu não conhecia. - Minha filha não age assim.

- Talvez, talvez sua filha só esteja cansada de fingir viver em um monte bonito e cor-de-rosa. - Meus lábios se abriram em um sorriso seco. - Talvez, sua filha só esteja cansada de fingir ser a adulta em casa, enquanto os verdadeiros adultos brincam de puberdade.

Sem mais uma palavra, eu subi as escadas e me tranquei no quarto. Coloquei a garrafa ao lado da cama, na cômoda perto do abajur. Tirei as roupas e as joguei em qualquer canto do banheiro. Deixei que a água tirasse todas as coisas ruins que eu sentia, mesmo sabendo que nada disso iria funcionar. Quando saí do banheiro, eu vesti meu pijama mais confortável e me deitei na cama. Tomando alguns goles do vinho enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Eu só tinha cansado de guardar as coisas, de amar quem eu não deveria, de mentir para mim mesma. A partir de agora, eu deixaria as coisas nas mãos deles. Eu esperava que isso fosse melhor do que os resultados que eu tive. Mordendo o lábio, eu me ajeitei na cama. E com alguma satisfação, o destino me entregou o que eu mais desejava no momento – uma noite sem sonhos.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Tipo, esse capitulo foi meio estranho de escrever. :x Sei lá, eu tinha pensado em toda essa coisa da discussão com a Mai no quarto, mas quando eu escrevi, praticamente duas semanas depois, a coisa ficou totalmente diferente. A maior parte desse capitulo foi escrito no domingo. E eu meio que tava escrevendo e lendo _Succubus Dreams_ da minha diva _Richelle Mead._ Se você gosta de amor proibido, hentais fodásticos e tudo mais, ai está minha sugestão.

Essa semana também foi minha bizarra para mim, sei lá, também vai entender. Mas sobre o capitulo. Admito que eu tinha imaginado o Sasuke sabendo dessa coisa em uma espécie de sequestro ou coisa assim, que ela pensando que fosse morrer fosse contar tudo para ele. Só que a ideia me pareceu clichê, e eu gostei da forma que ficou. Acho que vocês captaram porque a Sakura é desse jeito. Eu meio que tenho pena, mas gosto do jeito que ela ficou sobre o salto, e como ela tenta negar a idade que tem.

Quem acha que a Mai é uma vadia levanta a mão! \ooooooooooooooooooooooooo/ kkk' sério eu não suporto essa mulher. Tem uma garota idiota que sempre anda no shopping da cidade, a mina me odeia, e eu sempre imagino ela caindo da escada rolante, imagina que coisa linda? É assim que eu imagino a Mai se ferrando também, de um jeito meio _peculiar_, por assim dizer. Kkk'

Bom, o que vocês acharam do capitulo? Ele não demorou muito e saiu com treze paginas, mais ou menos. Quem sabe um dia eu me inspire e escreva umas trinta.

Outra coisa, as review não foram realmente muitas, mas foram fofas, realmente fodas. Obrigada por isso gatas.

Espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo capitulo.

Bgsbgs

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Saudades de vocês... e então, o que acharam do capítulo? Alguém aí está com muita vontade de bater na Mai, assim como eu? Fala sério, a mulher é um monstro que só atrapalhou a vida da filha e de quem está perto... Nossa, muito tenso tudo o que elas falaram, acho que no lugar da Sakura eu teria surtado...

Comentem, mandem sugestões e críticas construtivas também são legais... até um simples "continua" motiva a autora!

Beijos

Bella


	19. Unreal Girl

N/a: Sugestão: The Cure – Boys Don't Cry.

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Dezenove**

**…**

**Unreal Girl**

**…**

_ Eu estava inerte, sem saber o que fazer, querendo algo, sabendo que isso é errado e impossível, mas não conseguindo deixar de desejar. Eu estava entre o orgulho e a amargura, perdida entre Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke._

**…**

**20 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

Assim como em todas as manhãs, eu acordei com uma leve tontura. Por um mísero segundo meu cérebro se perguntou por que doía tanto, geralmente não era assim. Bem, mas isso foi só até eu me sentar e ver a garrafa de vinho do lado da cama. Ótimo começo de sábado, eu rolei os olhos.

O motivo de eu ter acordado parecia ter sido uma batida insistente na porta. Rabugenta e com o cabelo longo e bagunçado eu passei a mão pelos olhos, tentando ignorar quem quer que fosse. Fiquei de pé, rastejando pelo carpete. Meu quarto parecia um lugar tão seguro ontem à noite, o calor da colcha grossa, os travesseiros macios e a luz da lua saindo por uma pequena fresta na janela. Agora, alguém tinha inventado de interromper meu momento de paz.

Eu parei encostada na parede, tentando respirar com calma, era como se eu tivesse algo pesado dentro do meu peito, algo que não deixava o ar entrar e circular pelo meu sangue. Relutante, e ainda usando a parede como apoio, eu abri a porta. Fechei os olhos logo que uma luz forte tocou meu rosto, empurrando-a com força depois que quem-quer-que-seja entrou. Coloquei a mão na cabeça, sentindo tudo girar, a questão era se isso era culpa das lágrimas ou do álcool, no fim deveria ser de ambos.

Nola, a empregada norueguesa, estava me olhando com as mãos na cintura e com uma carranca no rosto. Sério, era tão bom isso, acordar depois de uma noite bebendo o elixir dos deuses, com uma estrangeira gritando palavras desconexas nos seus ouvidos. Eu não sabia muito da língua norueguesa, mas como qualquer pessoa no mundo, a primeira coisa que eu aprendi do idioma eram palavrões. Eu tinha quase certeza que ela mandou eu "me fuder" e "queimar no inferno" por ser uma "garota mimada e insolente".

- O que diabos você quer? - Eu gritei irritada. - E pare de grunhir, minha cabeça está latejando!

- Madame Tsunade está te chamando na cozinha, menina. - Ela disse enrolando a língua com seu péssimo sotaque.

- Diga para ela que eu estou descendo. - Eu abri a porta da melhor forma que eu pude. - E, por favor, não entre mais no meu quarto desse jeito.

Ela não deu bola para minha voz imperativa, afinal, ninguém dava bola para as palavras de alguém que passou a noite se alcoolizando. Balancei a cabeça, indo até o banheiro. Minha cara estava terrível. Havia restos da maquiagem de ontem, meu cabelo era virado em nós e a pele parecia amassada, com pequenos riscos, de lágrimas, espalhados pela minha bochecha. Irritada, eu passei demaquilante no rosto, entrando no chuveiro logo depois. Não me dei ao trabalho de lavar os cabelos, apenas passei a escova e um pouco de creme para pentear, esperando que eles desistissem de apontar as mechas para todos os lados.

Logo depois eu abri meu armário, passando roupa por roupa, calças, saias, camisetas, vestidos, tudo em cabides. Eu optei por um jeans justo e uma camiseta de mangas longas vermelha, decotada e com um cardigã preto por cima. Abaixei-me pegando minhas botas de couro preto que iam até meus joelhos, elas tinham um salto alto, fino e poderoso. Dei uma mexida nos meus cabelos, passei delineador nos olhos e batom vermelho nos lábios. Não era o meu tipo básico e fofo do dia a dia, algo em mim desejou ser diferente.

Eu fui para a cozinha, uma jaqueta de couro na minha mão, nos bolsos internos dessa estavam meu celular, identidade e um cartão de crédito ilimitado. Tudo que eu precisava para esfriar a cabeça hoje.

Tsunade estava sentada com uma xícara de café fumegante nas mãos. Logo que me viu arqueou uma sobrancelha, negando com a cabeça depois. Ela fez sinal para que eu sentasse na sua frente e assim eu fiz. Servi-me e comecei a tomar pequenos goles do maravilhoso café que ela fazia.

- Então, porque me acordou tão cedo?

- São seis da tarde, Sakura. - Ela apontou para o relógio eletrônico perto da bancada.

- Oh! Tudo bem, você está perdoada. – Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Por que pergunta isso?

- Primeiro pela maneira que você se vestiu. Segundo pelo horário que acordou. Terceiro e mais importante, seu pai me pediu para falar com você.

Foi a minha vez de arquear a sobrancelha. Ele a pediu para falar comigo, sério? Acho que a última vez que isso aconteceu foi quando ela me explicou sobre "sexo seguro". Eu só tinha dez anos, não que eu fosse fazer muita utilidade disso na época. Mas agora? Eu não queria falar sobre as coisas que aconteceram ontem, era muito para absorver e pensar, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso. Doía demais.

- Não vai me obrigar a falar, não é? - Perguntei olhando para xícara, meus dedos passando suavemente pelas bordas.

- Não. - Ela suspirou. - Você já tem idade suficiente para tomar suas decisões. Além disso, desde que não voltemos para Europa para uma viajem de reabilitação, eu fico bem sem saber.

- Obrigada, mama. - Fiquei de pé, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Vou sair e só vou atender o celular se for para falar com você, pode avisar aos dois.

- Akane também está envolvida?

- Sim, ela era a última pessoa que eu esperava.

Eu coloquei a jaqueta, enrolando meus cabelos para trás para colocar o capacete. O tempo ainda estava chuvoso, então mantive meus olhos cautelosos não estrada. Eu estava odiando tudo isso. Não parava de pensar nas três pessoas que me ajudaram ontem. Certo, eu lhe infligi dor, o magoei, mas ele tinha feito o mesmo comigo. A pior parte, a parte que eu mais queria esquecer, era que eu o amava. Eu odiava lembrar o quanto estávamos nos divertindo de novo juntos, como as coisas estavam indo bem, da mesma forma que eram quando Mikoto estava viva.

Deus! Como eu os amo. Machuca não ser capaz de contar para ninguém o que aconteceu lá, é pior ainda, que eles tenham descoberto através de Mai. Eu respirei fundo, desviando dos carros. Eu rezava, para que mais ninguém ficasse sabendo. Porque, se isso acontecesse, aquele ser desprezível poderia surgir do inferno e acabar com a vida dele. E não só a de Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata agora também estavam em perigo. Eu jamais deveria tê-los envolvido nisso!

Quando Sasame atirou em Naruto, poucos meses atrás, eu me lembrei exatamente de como Mikoto estava sangrando no chão. Ela tinha levado um tiro no estômago, aquilo doía e a fazia sofrer até seus últimos segundos de vida. Eles tinham sido espertos, sabe. Fizeram com que metade da cidade sofresse um apagão, a metade rica da cidade e, além disso, tinham mexido com os geradores de energia da casa. Para que assim as câmeras, os portões, telefones, nada, absolutamente nada funcionasse.

Claro, eles não contavam que eu estivesse lá, e logo que ela ouviu passos me sussurrou para entrar no escritório de Fugaku. Eu fiquei agachada, a casa vazia, sem empregados presentes, ela ficou lá parada, como se soubesse especificamente o que estava acontecendo. Minhas mãos tremiam e lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos. Eles discutiam, e eu ouvi os três tendo uma conversa estranha, como se relembrassem dos velhos tempos.

O homem e a mulher que estavam com ela estavam aborrecidos por algo que Mikoto tinha feito. Eu os vi rosnar e meu nome saiu da boca do homem. Eu já tinha problemas psicológicos suficientes, e aquele só foi mais um acrescentado na lista. Eu me rastejei da melhor forma que pude até a mesa do escritório, eu sabia da chave colada em baixo do tampo, eu sabia que ela abria uma gaveta, que nessa gaveta tinha uma arma. Eu sabia o que fazer com ela quando os dois apontaram uma arma, igual a de Fugaku, para Mikoto.

Um dos motivos da polícia não descobrir que eu estava lá foi porque peguei a arma com luvas, eu as usava bastante na época, elas iam até meus cotovelos, escondidas pelas mangas compridas da blusa que eu usava, uma forma meio elaborada para que as pessoas não notassem os cortes cicatrizando ali. Quando eu ouvi o disparo, eu agi por instinto.

- HEI! - Um cara gritou dentro do seu carro.

Pisquei, notando que eu estava em alta velocidade em umas das pistas mais movimentadas de Tóquio. Soltei o ar que nem sabia estar segurando. Desacelerei, apesar de tudo, eu não queria morrer ainda. E meu dia seria, realmente, longo. Eu tinha que falar com Itachi, especificamente. Tinha que olhar alguns lugares com Sai, comprar algumas roupas, todas diferentes do usual.

Eu estacionei perto do Starbucks decidindo que um _mocha_ seria bom no momento. Eu agradeci a atendente, sentando-me em uma mesa no fundo com o café quente. Eu o deixei na minha frente, fechando os olhos. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! Eu queria que ele ficasse bem, eu queria ficar bem, tirar todo esse peso da minha consciência. A questão era: o que fazer quando você machucou quem você ama e, ainda assim, se você falar para essa pessoa seus motivos, ela pode acabar morta?

Sempre tem aquela coisa nos filmes, onde alguém é ameaçado e você se questiona "porque esse idiota não foi até a polícia". Bem, no meu caso é porque a polícia não é nada em comparação a esses caras. Seria como esperar que uma gota d'água apagasse um incêndio. Eles eram muitos, e estavam em todos os lugares. Eu também me perguntava porque não me mataram naquele dia, eu era só uma garota assustada segurando uma arma que eu não sabia usar. Poderiam ter colocado um fim rápido em mim. Mas não, eles não fizeram nada, foram embora, mesmo comigo conhecendo seus rostos.

Eu me sentia horrível com tudo isso vindo à tona. E o que ficava passeando pela minha cabeça é Mai. Como inferno ela sabia disso? De todas as coisas, ela sabia que eu presenciei a morte de Mikoto, e esse era um fato que eu tinha guardado só para mim, ninguém sabia até ontem à noite. Tudo em mim desejava que ela não estivesse envolvida nisso também, porque Deus, se minha própria mãe teve algo haver com a morte de alguém que eu amo, eu não saberia dizer o que seria de mim.

- Sakura?

Levantei a cabeça dando de cara com Ino e Tenten, que me olhavam extremamente curiosas. Elas sorriam para mim, puxando uma cadeira e ficando na minha frente. Ino estava vestida com um espartilho preto sobre uma blusa de algodão azul, com calças e coturno. Ok, por isso eu não esperava. Eu só a via na escola e ela se vestia bem normal lá. Tenten estava mais básica, jeans, all star e um moletom cinza com NBA bordado em branco. O cabelo dela estava solto, e eu sorri um pouco sentindo saudade daquilo.

- O que há de errado com você? - Ino me perguntou com seus olhos azuis bem delineados.

- Por que teria algo de errado comigo?

- Simples. Você está se vestindo diferente, nada de saias e camisetas, mais feminina, sexy. - Tenten piscou para mim.

- Você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso hoje. - Dei de ombros. - Como vocês estão?

- Bem. - Responderam em uníssono.

- Hn. - Lhes lancei um sorriso de canto. - Agora vão me dizer por que me olham assim?

- Você e Sasuke brigaram. - Tenten afirmou. - E não pergunte como eu sei disso, está na sua cara. Você está fazendo essa coisa de sair sozinha e tentar aumentar sua auto-estima. Ah claro, você está de moto!

Uau! Elas me conheciam bem. Mas agora eu não queria começar a falar como nós dois só sabíamos machucar um ao outro e como o sexo com ele era perfeito. Nada disso. Eu senti tanta falta delas nos últimos anos. Sempre me mantive distante com medo de decair. Agora, aqui estavam as duas de novo, olhando-me e sabendo que o motivo de eu estar desse jeito se chama Uchiha Sasuke.

- O que ele fez? - Ino perguntou, o cenho franzido em preocupação.

- Na verdade foi o que eu fiz. - Disse. - Nós discutimos sobre várias coisas, incluindo o último dia que vocês me viram antes de eu sumir, e porque eu estive fora. Não foi realmente agradável.

- Você quer dizer quando você perdeu...

- Yupe. - Interrompi Tenten.

Eu não queria envolver mais duas pessoas nessa merda de situação, achei melhor só contar as coisas por cima. Elas não precisavam mais que isso para querer quebrar a cara dele.

- Ele sabia porque você foi. - Tenten me olhou nos olhos, esticou a mão na mesa para segurar a minha. - Sakura, eu não gosto de me meter no relacionamento indescritível de vocês, mas Sasuke mudou muito desde aquele tempo.

- Tenten está certa. - Ino segurou minha outra mão. - Se você me perguntar, eu admito que ele ainda anda fudendo sem compromisso, entretanto ele não é mais o nosso amigo tagarela todo cheio de piadas sarcásticas. Ele mudou e eu tenho certeza que você tem grande parte nisso.

- E o que me sugerem?

- Você deveria ir conversar com ele, independente do que aconteceu entre vocês, ele não é o mesmo. - Tenten sorriu para mim. – Lembra-se quando nós nos encontramos no _Masmorra_?

Assenti, pensando em como eu o agarrei no estacionamento e o implorei para me levar para qualquer lugar, menos para casa. Claro, depois disso eu desmaiei de bêbada e tivemos uns "amassos" na casa de campo. Isso parecia ter sido há séculos atrás.

- O que tem isso?

- Ele ficou louco quando você começou a falar com Pain. - Ino disse sorrindo. - Gaara e Neji nos disseram que ele estava mais quieto e irritado do que nunca. E meu Deus! Quando ele soube que você dormiu com Konan, cara, ele deve ter surtado.

Foi minha vez de sorrir. Perguntei-me se ele tinha surtado da mesma forma que ontem, porque ele praticamente me carregou para fora logo depois. Ouvir as duas falando aquelas coisas meio que apaziguava o que eu estava sentindo e pensando sobre ontem à noite. Fiquei grata de certo modo, mas uma coisa começou a borbulhar no meu estômago e uma pequena dor surgiu no meu peito. Eu não me arrependia do que eu tinha feito, sobre esconder as coisas, todavia me incomodava tê-lo machucado, por mais que ele se fingisse de forte, ninguém conseguia não ter sentimentos.

- Cá entre nós, Konan é bem gostosa, eu meio que me orgulho por você ter dormido com ela. Mas também sei que isso aconteceu depois de Sasuke. - A loira piscou para mim.

- Talvez vocês não sejam exatamente almas gêmeas. - Tenten começou divagando. - Porque nenhuma de nós três acredita nisso, eu só sei que o que vocês sentem um pelo outro é forte.

Eu não acreditava que estava tendo essa conversa com elas, parecia tão clichê e estranhamente cômico. Eu não gostava de conversas românticas e sensíveis, ainda mais quando a pessoa em questão era eu. As deixei sonhando acordadas. Rindo do seu amor por fantasias, principalmente uma comigo e Sasuke, era tipo, impossível. Apesar disso, eu gostei da leveza da situação.

A cada palavra que elas diziam, eu me lembrava mais dos dias que nós dois passamos juntos nesses últimos meses. Uma parte de mim ainda queria saber se ele tinha me chamado para ir para casa de campo com ele, pouco antes de Naruto ser baleado, por que queria voltar a falar comigo ou só para poder fugir um pouco da realidade.

Nunca gostei de expor meus sentimentos, mas naquele dia, quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez, lembro de tê-lo abraçado, o sentido beijar meus cabelos, e logo antes de cair no sono, eu murmurei "aishiteru¹". E se as duas garotas, que foram minhas melhores amigas no passado, confidentes de nós dois, estivessem realmente certas?

Isso não resolveria meus problemas. Eu continuaria me sentindo traída por meus pais – Touya e Akane – e odiando Mai por sempre interferir e destruir as coisas. Ainda haveria os assassinos de Mikoto a solta. Por algum motivo qualquer adolescente pensava que quando se encontrava uma alma gêmea tudo se resolvia. Admito, já pensei nisso antes, mas agora parecia surreal demais para mim.

Eu o queria, queria Uchiha Sasuke como jamais desejei ninguém. De qualquer forma, nós não estávamos dentro de um relacionamento, eu tinha escondido coisas dele e ele tinha feito o mesmo comigo. Eu não queria me permitir a entrar em algo que só me destruiria mais. Eu precisava conversar com ele, mesmo que esclarecer as coisas não fosse adiantar, eu só queria saber se ele estava bem. Muitas pessoas tinham ido e eu não gostaria que ele fosse uma delas.

Perguntei-me se acorreria a mesma coisa de três anos atrás. Ele se afastaria de mim como eu fiz dele. Mentira era a coisa que eu mais odiava, e não era só isso, eu tinha mentido para ele também. Qual era o real fundamento nisso tudo? Eu me sentir um monstro por tudo que eu fiz para ele e para os meus amigos? Olhando para Tenten e Ino agora, eu via que elas tinham me perdoado pelo afastamento, elas me queriam de volta agora, mas Sasuke também ia me querer?

- Eu tenho que ir. - Falei interrompendo Ino.

- Tudo bem. - Tenten sorriu. - Só tome cuidado para não fazer nada de errado.

- E Sakura? - Ino me olhava de forma penetrante. - Não deixe que ele caia nos braços da vadia ruiva de novo.

**…**

**22 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

Todas as janelas do quarto estavam fechadas e eu estava encolhida no aconchego do edredom grosso. Deveria ser por volta das cinco da manhã. Eu estava em um estado estranho, de sono e não sono ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha a mínima consciência que era segunda-feira, ao menos era isso que dizia o relógio ao lado da minha cama. Não me importei por faltar aula, minhas notas eram incríveis, dane-se Konoha High. Eu só queria continuar ali, debaixo das cobertas, com meu cabelo desgrenhado, aproveitando que ninguém tinha me perturbado - a não ser por algumas vezes que alguém abria a porta – em um lindo dia nublado em Tóquio. A semana toda deveria ser assim.

Eu me sentia um lixo. Eu tomei banho umas mil vezes, mas a sensação continuou lá, era mais psicológica do que fisiológica. Certo, eu tinha escondido as coisas dele, mas cara, eu estava destruída, eu o amava e ele foi um estúpido comigo. Eu não me senti na coragem de olhar nos olhos dele, olhos que eu era apaixonada, e dizer "Sasuke-kun, se lembra quando você tirou minha virgindade? Sim, sim, um pouco antes de você comer a Karin. Pois é, eu engravidei e quando estava em Veneza, depois de minha mãe biológica ter destruído a pouca auto-estima que eu tinha, bem, eu caí de uma escada de incêndio enorme, e sem querer, abortei um filho seu, que eu por acaso não sabia estar carregando. Ah, e claro, tive uma overdose, cortei meus pulsos e quase morri depois, só caso você queira saber.".

Eu deveria ter lhe dito alguma coisa. Só que... Droga! Eu não consegui, aquela reabilitação foi uma grande merda, eu passei mal praticamente todos os dias, e tinha que fingir que as coisas estavam ótimas quando todo mundo ia lá me visitar. Sempre esperando que eu tivesse outro ataque e me matasse, cortasse a garganta dessa vez ou me entupisse de uma droga bem mais forte que cocaína. Como eu odiava todo mundo me lançando aquele olhar, "pobre menina", quantas vezes eu tinha escutado isso? Milhões! E ele era a última pessoa que eu queria ouvir falando isso.

Se Sasuke tivesse me olhado com pena, seria o fim. Preferia que ele me olhasse com ódio, nojo, qualquer coisa, menos pena. Sempre dizem que quando você está prestes a morrer sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos, comigo não foi exatamente assim. Eu só pensei nele, em como ele tinha me magoado e como minha primeira vez tinha sido perfeita, com exceção das horas que se seguiram desta. Eu pensei "Ele vai ficar bem sem mim, ele tem Mikoto e... Karin.". A ruiva era irritante, mas ao menos ela não fez metade das coisas que eu fiz para ele.

Até pouco tempo eu me perguntava por que ela sempre enchia o meu saco, falando comigo sorridente por toda a escola, a procura de uma falsa amizade ou sei lá o que. Notando agora, ela sempre esteve perto quando eu me queixava de Sasuke para Sai. Como eu não aguentava esse joguinho idiota de ficar fazendo piadas, ou me chamando de "rosada". Ele não me chamava assim antes de eu ir para Europa. Quem sabe, ele a mandou me vigiar para saber porque eu não o olhava mais nos olhos. Era uma possibilidade, ou eu esperava que fosse.

Na real, eu estava me iludindo, de novo. Eu deveria ser como Karin para ele, uma vadia descartável. Meu coração batia forte quando eu pensava nisso, eu abracei o travesseiro enterrando minha cabeça ali. Havia também as coisas boas que ele tinha me dito. "Eu quero você". "Você me excita". A que mais me afetava era "Agora você não foge mais, e esquecemos o passado." Como nós poderíamos esquecer tudo que fizemos um para o outro? Ainda mais agora, quando Mai tinha jogado as merdas que eu tinha feito sobre todos nós.

Na verdade, não era exatamente isso que me afetava. Era o fato de que Akane mentiu para mim. Ela que veio com pedidos de desculpa por ser uma péssima mãe por toda a minha vida. Eu ficava indignada com o fato de que eles mentiram e esconderam coisas de mim, e eu fiz exatamente a mesma coisa com Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata. Não que eles necessitassem saber os detalhes, mas só de lembrar sobre todas essas coisas, eu me sentia mal. Ignorá-las sempre se mostrou algo melhor para mim.

Frustrada, eu tentei dormir.

**…**

**23 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Eu encarei o espelho do meu banheiro, a porta estava aberta me dando uma bela vista do meu reflexo, e isso era deprimente. Irritada com o mundo eu me levantei da cama. Há que ponto essa coisa chegou? Despi-me e entrei debaixo da água quente. Eu iria tomar banho e encarar as consequências, eu não podia passar minha vida toda nesse quarto me banhando em lágrimas. Por Deus, eu só saía de madrugada para comer alguma coisa e passava o resto do dia chorando ou dormindo. Isso era ridículo!

Não fui eu que disse que corri dos problemas a minha vida toda? Pois bem, agora era o momento de amadurecer e seguir em frente. Certo, eu não seria a mamãe e o papai da casa, os dois que crescessem também. Eu me focaria em conversar com Sasuke e o meu casal favorito, depois conversaria com Akane. Eu não sei por que foi tão fácil acreditar em Mai, a loira sempre foi a mentirosa da história. Ok, todos éramos mentirosos, ela só é um pouco mais.

Com a toalha sobre os cabelos, eu comecei a vasculhar meu guarda-roupa, peguei o uniforme e o estendi na cama, escolhi uma meia calça preta com riscos em xadrez na cor azul. Sequei os cabelos, alisando-os, como não fazia há muito tempo e fiz pequenos cachinhos nas pontas. Vesti minhas botas de salto alto pretas que Sai me deu no último natal. Pronto, maquiagem básica (lápis e rímel), bolsa ok. Era melhor passar por isso bonita, do que ficar me lamuriando por mais um dia.

A parte difícil vinha agora. Eram quase oito horas da manhã, e minha aula começava às oito e meia. Dava tempo de tomar café em casa, mas aí eu teria que dar de cara com meus pais, e eu preferia ter uma conversa com eles pelo final do dia. Mas... Se eu fosse tomar café na escola eu logo veria Sasuke, e eu também queria adiar nossa conversa até o final da aula. Ah pelo Valentino Garavani! Eu só estava me contradizendo. Eu queria tomar uma atitude e ajeitar as coisas, mas eu também passei os últimos dezessete anos fugindo delas, isso é meio difícil.

Ok! Respirei fundo, descendo os degraus da escada. Eu estava cansada de todos esses segredos, porque se tinha algo que eu odiava era intrigas adolescentes. Caminhei até a cozinha da melhor forma que pude. Tsunade estava lá, escorada no balcão. Ela tinha uma xícara de café quente na mão, quando me viu, nada disse, só se pôs a observar. O que eu diria a ela? A única que se importava. Eu mordi o lábio, entrei no cômodo, misturando café, achocolatado e leite, meu cappuccino caseiro.

- Você está bem Sakura?

- Eu não tenho ideia. - Meus olhos estavam fixos no que eu estava fazendo, mal a notei se aproximando. - Mas se você me perguntar se eu vou fingir que estou bem, posso te garantir que sim.

- Seus pais estão preocupados. - Seus olhos castanhos me olharam questionadores. - O que inferno aconteceu?

- Nada demais, coisa normal aqui em casa. Eu menti, ouvi o que não queria, e tive o coração quebrado. O de sempre.

- Pare com isso. - Tsunade segurou meus ombros. - Sakura, eu já disse que eles se importam com você, pare com isso. Você passou o fim de semana inteiro naquele quarto, não respondeu quando alguém falou com você, tem noção do quanto ficamos preocupados?

- Se você tivesse me perguntado, eu teria te respondido. Mas, mama... - A encarei. - eu estou cheia disso tudo. De ficar imaginando se cada palavra que eles dizem é mentira, ou faz parte de uma conspiração maior. Chega para mim.

- Você tem que falar com Akane antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque ela está se culpando pelo que está acontecendo com você, e por mais que você pense conhecer ela, você não conhece criança. - Eu nunca tinha visto Tsunade tão séria. - Eu praticamente a criei, assim como faço com você, e acredite em mim, ela teve boas razões. Para tudo.

- Ok, irei falar com ela, mais tarde. - Suspirei. - Eu só estou um pouco magoada, mama. Eu não sou a mesma, eu sei agir como adulta agora, tomar minhas próprias decisões. Eu só quero que eles parem de esconder todas essas coisas de mim.

- Então fale isso para Akane. Independente do que Mai ou seu pai disseram, Akane ama você.

**…**

Ela saiu do carro, com seu cabelo longo e mais bem arrumado que o normal. Bufei, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro. Era impressionante como ela conseguia ser dissimulada. Escorado no meu carro, eu tive um belo _dèjá vú_. O jeito que ela andava, a postura e o andar calmo. Era exatamente a mesma coisa de três anos atrás. Só faltava Itachi para a cena estar completa. Sakura tinha um olhar frio, o corpo dela estava relaxado, mas no momento em que ela me olhou, pelos breves segundos que meus olhos se encontraram com os dela, eu soube, o quão prestes a desabar ela estava. Eu odiava isso. Não havia um dia que ela não fingia estar bem. Vestia suas melhores roupas e mentiras, continuava andando, não era nada demais para ela, apenas mais um dia da sua vida.

A rosada sempre odiou mentiras, quando éramos pirralhos ela sempre me dizia isso. Que queria que tia Akane e Touya não escondessem as coisas dela. No fim, mal tínhamos saído das fraudas, não havia muita ideia de como a coisa era grande. Ela guardava segredos, como de ter abortado e quase ter se matado. Eu me odiava por saber que parte da culpa era minha. Ela desapareceu sem dar explicação, e todos, todos que tinham um mísero centavo investido naquela maldita empresa acobertaram as coisas que aconteciam com ela. Ninguém precisava saber.

Os caras eram tão bons que conseguiram apagar todas as merdas que nós dois fazíamos. Isso foi até o maldito vídeo aparecer. Mas ainda assim, eles conseguiram calar a boca de parte da mídia mundial. Sakura sempre foi assunto das revistas de fofocas. Desde nossos porres e os strip-teases que ela fazia nos bares à grande mudança para Virgem Maria. Meu pai amava Sakura, mas até ele grunhiu quando abriu o jornal e viu a foto dela beijando a vadia da Konan. Emiko, como sempre, ficou acrescentando lenha à fogueira. Eu a mandei para o inferno quando disse que aquilo era esperado. Minhas juntas ficaram brancas quando a mulher do meu pai falou que a rosada logo voltaria para drogas. O que eles não sabiam, é que ela não era mais a mesma pessoa.

A Sakura que eu conheci tinha morrido dentro dessa garota gostosa e falsa. Os olhos dela não brilhavam com coisas simples, ela não sorria só de ver a luz do sol ou da lua. Não matava mais aulas só para sentar debaixo de uma árvore e sentir o vento no rosto. Ela tinha se fechado. Era como Mai havia dito. Ela preferia ser a que fazia as pessoas sofrer, a ser aquela que sofre. Tudo em mim dizia que eu era o culpado. Lamentar não adiantava, e vendo-a entrar firme e forte quando todos a encaravam, me fez pensar que eu jamais teria a garota que eu conheci de volta.

A Rosada não sabia, mas as pessoas estavam curiosas por ela não aparecer por dois dias, e pelas notícias no twitter. Talvez soubesse, mas não se importava. Ela ignorava as pessoas, voltando a ficar presa no mundo perfeito que criou. Eu sempre me perguntaria o que aconteceu em Veneza, o que a vaca da mãe dela disse para ela mudar daquele jeito. Para virar uma Barbie e esquecer as músicas do _The Cure _que ela chamava de perfeitas e espiritualistas. Eu a queria, mas não assim.

O jeito que ela fazia sexo também tinha mudado. Ela acariciava, e brincava, não havia vergonha no toque, só malicia. Exceto, talvez por uma das últimas vezes que havíamos dormido juntos. Quando eu passei a tarde a vigiando, ela havia chorado algumas vezes olhando para minha casa, e segurava com força o colar que a minha mãe havia lhe dado. Naquele dia ela estava exposta, faminta até, e os seus olhos verdes não puderam me esconder nada. Foi ai que eu soube, havia uma pequena chance dela voltar a ser quem era.

E também havia isso: Sakura sabia o motivo e a razão da minha mãe estar morta. Ela só não disse por que escondeu isso de todos. Eu ainda a conhecia o suficiente, tinha muito mais que me fazer sofrer atrás disso. Eu descobriria, de uma forma ou de outra ela iria me falar.

**…**

- Ok. Respire fundo, pense em unicórnios com tatuagem de arco-íris na bunda. - Sai abanava as mãos na minha frente, somente nós dois estávamos no banheiro feminino.

- Eu não sei se eu vou aguentar. - Passei a mão pelos cabelos, totalmente nervosa. - Você não viu a forma que ele me olhou, Sai.

Eu me escorei na pia, lutando contras as lágrimas. Sai me abraçou e começou a passar as mãos pelas minhas costas. Deus! Eu me sentia um monstro, mil vezes pior do que da última vez que eu o vi.

Como eu deveria agir? Ainda mais agora que a negação passou e eu sabia o que eu sentia por ele! Eu não conseguiria pedir desculpas. Não agora. Eu sabia que passar esses últimos meses o usando como apoio ia dar errado. Agora eu estou aqui, como uma garota estúpida, nervosa e sem atitude.

Com Sasori, e até mesmo Itachi, eu soube como colocar um ponto final na relação, seguir em frente. Diabos, esse era Sasuke! Toda merda que envolvia ele eu acabava perdendo o controle de mim mesma e fazendo uma coisa idiota. Eu falei sério sobre parar de fingir ser adulta, entretanto eu não esperava que essas atitudes infantis voltassem para mim.

- Distraia-me. - Eu pedi a Sai.

- Sasuke deu o maior fora na Karin ontem. - Ele começou a balançar as mãos em expectativa. - Ela falou algo sobre como você era desprezível e que logo voltaria a ser a vadia que sempre foi, que se entupiria de cocaína e heroína. Sasuke a mandou a merda, dizendo que ela era um cachorrinho seu, uma nada que estava querendo ser algo grande demais.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Ele havia dito isso? Então, talvez, bem lá no fundo, ele não me odiasse realmente. Merda! Por que eu tinha inventado de falar com Mai? Se eu tivesse ficado quieta nós dois poderíamos ter continuado com nosso caso, eu não precisaria admitir que gostava dele e tudo estaria em paz. A porcaria do destino amava jogar sua ironia na minha cara. Da mesma forma que eu me senti quando o vi depois da reabilitação, desse mesmo jeito, eu me sentia agora.

Mordi o lábio, virando-me para o espelho. Sai estava preocupado comigo, ele sempre estava, ali me vigiando, cuidando de mim. Eu só conseguia pensar na forma abrupta que eu saí daquele quarto na madrugada de sábado. Ele não fez nada para me impedir, ele queria explicações, mas essas não existiam. Tudo o que eu fiz foi uma mistura de medo, amargura e imprudência. Eu podia fazer uma lista de coisas, dar-lhe várias razões, mas no fundo sempre seria uma coisa que pesava. Nós éramos amigos, eu o amava, e ele nos colocou na pior situação possível, nos fazendo entrar em uma, milhares de vezes pior.

"- Olhe no que você se tornou, todos esses anos vivendo junto de Akane e Touya. Uma menina chorona e mimada. Não que isso me impressione, parece que meus genes não foram para você."

Apertei os olhos. Mai era uma corrupta em demasiado, mas nisso ela estava certa. Eu parei de me lamuriar com essas palavras, era hora de usar tudo o que me destruiu uma vez para algo melhor. Encarei as íris verdes através do espelho. Eu não ficaria me martirizando todo tempo por culpa disso. É passado. Mudar o que aconteceu estava fora do meu alcance. Eu falaria sim com Sasuke, e com Akane e Touya, de qualquer forma isso iria acontecer. Mas era um pouco tarde para esperar que as coisas fossem mudar. Eu já tinha falado com Itachi no sábado, ele me garantiu que eu era capaz de fazer o que eu queria. Ótimo, porque esse era o momento de agir.

Eu gostava de Sasuke, assim como de Naruto e Hinata. Eu iria lhes avisar para ficar longe de tudo que ouviram. Eles não tinham ideia de que quem matou Mikoto era poderoso, e que nem mesmo todo o dinheiro das nossas famílias juntas seria capaz de pará-lo. Nunca descobri os motivos de Mikoto estar morta, mas o que eu sabia era que nós quatro estávamos envolvidos. Quem fez isso esperava que a morte dela nos influenciasse a seguir uma direção. Qual? Não tenho ideia.

Sai ficou um pouco aliviado quando saímos do banheiro, eu enganchei meu braço no seu e dei meu máximo para sorrir, tentando prestar atenção no que ele falava. Sai estava animado com seu novo namorado, e eu ficava feliz em saber que ao menos ele conseguia distrair sua mente. Fomos até meu armário e eu estaquei, vendo aquela mesma garota do auditório parada ao lado dele. Sai me encarou e eu continuei andando até ela.

- Haruno Sakura. - A morena sorriu para mim. Ela se vestia quase como da última vez que eu a vi, calças militares e blusa preta. - Tenho um recado para você. Espero que goste.

Ela me entregou uma folha dura, dobrada ao meio como um cartão de aniversário. Pelo canto do olho pude ver os outros herdeiros da H&U me encarando curiosos. Sai comentava o quanto a garota se vestia mal, mas eu não me importei. Abri o cartão e arregalei os olhos com o que vi escrito. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte e minha respiração ficou acelerada.

_"Sakura, Sakura... Fiquei sabendo que você espalhou nosso segredo. Então as crianças Hyuuga, Uzumaki e Uchiha também sabem da nossa pequena conversa. Espero que comece a ter cuidado com as suas palavras. Coisas ruins acontecem às vezes. Já se perguntou como seus três amigos vão ficar ao saber que mais uma coisa ruim irá acontecer, por sua causa. Acredito que tenha refrescado sua memória."_

- Você está bem, Sakura? - Sai perguntou ao meu lado.

Eu fechei os olhos, relaxando meu rosto. O encarei, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, só mais uma garota me ameaçando de morte se eu não sair de perto do Uchiha. - Ri baixo.

Oh Deus, como eu estava fudida!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Pois é, que coisa não. Eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre esse capítulo. Ele foi meio "U-A-U". Quem mandou a carta? O que poderá acontecer? Palpites? Sasuke vai ser um herói? O que vai acontecer? É eu também estou curiosa. Vocês gostaram do pequeno Sasuke POV? O capitulo até que veio rápido, que tal review para contribuir?

Beijos

Sami

**N/b****:**

Hey galera! E então o que acharam do capítulo? Mais mistérios surgiram e tivemos um pequeno POV do Sasuke... gostaram? Digam a opinião de vocês... são sempre muito bem recebidas! Reviews ajudam na criatividade...rsrsrs

Beijos

Bella


	20. Diabólica a Angelical

N/a: Sugestão: Taking Back Sunday – You Got Me. Cuidem as datas, ok? _Para luh-chan_, espero que goste gata.

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Vinte**

**…**

**Diabólica a Angelical**

**…**

_Eu estive lá quando você esteve sozinho, quando você se sentia pior que o inferno. Quando queria se esconder do mundo, mas você nunca esteve lá para mim._

**…**

**23 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

O pátio da escola estava vazio, claro, todos estavam dentro de suas salas assistindo professores entediantes. Pela primeira vez em três anos eu tinha matado aula. Eu estava atrás da escola, sentada no encosto do banco, com os pés sobre esse. Havia muitas árvores que escondiam minha presença. Eu estava fumando, era como se um peso tivesse saído dos meus ombros. Eu não fumava desde Veneza, quase quatro anos atrás. Minhas mãos tremiam, mas não dei importância. Eu estava frustrada demais para me preocupar com tão pouco.

Eles sabiam. Eles sabiam que eu não era a única que guardava o segredo. Claro, eles deveriam saber que Mai também descobriu as coisas. Por que não mandaram um bilhete daqueles para ela? Eu jamais abri minha boca sobre o assunto, já Mai...

A pior parte é que eu não conseguia pensar no que fazer. Eu estava com tanto medo. Se eu abrisse a boca para mais uma pessoa, o caos se instalaria. Não havia o que fazer. Eu não podia envolver mais ninguém nisso. Já era ruim ter o peso da morte de alguém na consciência, eu não aguentaria viver com a morte de mais um. Mas eu também não queria fugir de novo.

Admito, eu pensei em mudar-me, ir para qualquer lugar do mundo, ficar longe de toda a minha família. Todavia, do que adiantaria? Essa coisa iria me perseguir em qualquer lugar, com qualquer tipo de gente a minha volta. Caralho! Por que eu sempre me meto nesse tipo de coisa? Como se não bastasse o que aconteceu antes de Mikoto morrer, agora tem toda essa bola de neve vindo à tona.

Nervosa, eu comecei a apalpar meus bolsos, procurando a carteira de cigarros. Vazia. Merda! Tudo que eu queria era que essas coisas parassem e que eu pudesse seguir com a minha vida de um jeito normal. Sem pessoas me ameaçando. Joguei a carteira na direção do lixo, errando. Mordi meu lábio, fechando meus olhos com força. Impressionante como as coisas só tendem a piorar. Meu cabelo deveria estar uma bagunça, de tantas vezes que eu passei minhas mãos por ele, mas eu não conseguia parar. Eu estava com medo, temia o que essas pessoas fariam com quem eu amo. Tudo porque eu estava no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Quando eu estive lá, depois da ameaça e ouvindo Mikoto gritar para eu ir embora... Eu acreditei que seria o fim. Mantive-me relativamente calada, me sentava e almoçava sozinha, fora Sai, eu não falava com ninguém na escola, foram meses até eu e Hinata virarmos amigas. Porque, cara, eu estava com medo de que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse fosse uma desculpa para matar mais alguém. Porém, minha vida continuou e eu quase me esqueci daqueles acontecimentos. As coisas poderiam ser assim de novo, eu só deveria ignorar o que aconteceu e fazer Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke esquecerem também. Não seria fácil, mas ainda sim não era impossível.

Eu estava com medo, mas não poderia ficar estacada no lugar para sempre. Suspirei, ficando de pé. As minhas botas fizeram um leve som quando se chocaram com o chão úmido. Eu caminhei para fora da copa das árvores, andando devagar até o prédio principal. Assim que fiz a pequena curva, deparei-me com um garoto, talvez uns dois ou três anos mais velho que eu, ele estava me encarando.

- Você é Haruno Sakura. - Ele afirmou.

- Hn. - Eu devolvi seu olhar especulador. - E você é?

- Hidan.

- É velho demais para ser um aluno, e novo demais para ser um professor. E então, o que você quer?

- Você fuma. - O seu cabelo branco, simetricamente penteado para trás se soltou do penteado quando ele apontou para mim com a cabeça.

Revirei os olhos, aquilo seria perda de tempo e eu estava sem a menor paciência para esse tipo de coisa. Aos poucos, eu estaria surtando. Será que eu não poderia ficar em paz por um mísero segundo?

- Grande coisa. - Cruzei os braços, ele havia se desencostado da parede. - Eu preciso ir.

- O bilhete, que você recebeu hoje. - Hidan disse, extremamente calmo. - Eu sei quem o enviou.

- Não tenho ideia do que está falando.

Ele riu escandalosamente. Acho que minha mente ainda estava assimilando o fato de que eu estava perdida. Eu não consegui acreditar nas suas palavras e, mesmo que acreditasse, não faria sentido. Todas aquelas pessoas tinham influência demais, capazes de te matar em qualquer esquina. Eu não queria me envolver mais nisso.

- Sei. - Hidan ficou exatamente na minha frente, me fazendo olhar fixamente para os seus olhos. - Eu trabalho para uma organização e nós não gostamos quando pessoas se envolvem com o que não deveriam. Nós queremos o mandante morto. E você também o quer. Mikoto era sua sogra. Você se importava com ela.

Ele estava tentando me manipular. Eu não era mais ingênua ou estúpida. Esse homem poderia fazer parte de algo maior, assim como as pessoas que mataram Mikoto, mas eu não queria saber de mais nada. Depois de uma tentativa de suicídio você descobre o quanto sua vida é importante e eu não quero desperdiçar mais a minha.

- Escute. Você pode saber das coisas que aconteceram naquele dia, mas eu não quero entrar nisso novamente.

- Não é isso que queremos Haruno. - Ele sorriu, me mostrando uma bela carreira de dentes brancos. - Eu só vim lhe avisar que nada pode acontecer com você agora, ou com seus amigos. Desde que se mantenha calada, nós vamos resolver as coisas.

Nada disso fazia sentido. Quem era idiota ao ponto de me falar tudo aquilo, para que eu me mantivesse calada. Esse cara sabia muito mais do que dizia, mas não era tão bom mentiroso quanto eu. Ele poderia querer algo, como sinal da minha gratidão, depois. Eu permaneci em silêncio por alguns minutos, sentindo seus olhos percorrendo meu corpo. Bufei internamente. Pervertido.

- Faça o que quiser. - Falei. - Minha boca está lacrada e eu não quero saber quem ou o que você deve fazer. Se você nos quer vivos, eu agradeço, mas não espere que eu confie em você por causa disso.

Ele assentiu, colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Como quiser, Haruno. - Abriu espaço para que eu passasse. - Nos vemos por aí.

Eu passei por ele, praticamente bufando escola adentro. Como minha vida tinha se transformado nessa série criminal? Porque nela acontece cada reviravolta digna de um filme policial... Enquanto andava, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, minha próxima e última aula seria educação física, com Gai. Ele era chato e meio insistente, não deixava ninguém ficar sentado no banco, acho que agora seria útil colocar a raiva para fora e tudo mais.

O sinal tocou, fazia dois minutos, e eu entrei no vestiário feminino, abrindo meu armário e tirando a calça de moletom e a camiseta de algodão, ambas as peças na cor cinza. Tinham algumas garotas no banheiro, comentando algo baixo quando olhavam para mim. Provavelmente deveria ser sobre eu ter matado aula, beijado Konan ou talvez por Sasuke e eu estarmos nos evitando. Sempre era por causa dessas coisas. Suspirei, passando as mãos de leve pelo colar no meu pescoço. Eu não era exatamente religiosa, mas Mikoto tinha me dado aquele crucifixo, algo em mim disse-me que eu precisaria dele hoje.

Educação física também era a única aula do dia que eu tinha com Hinata, Naruto e Sasuke. Infelizmente, Sai não estaria aqui. Mordendo o lábio, eu tirei meus brincos e a delicada pulseira de prata que eu usava. Acessórios e esportes não se davam muito bem. A quadra estava enchendo e, pelo que eu fui informada, praticaríamos vôlei. Não era meu esporte preferido, mas eu também não era tão ruim assim nele.

Pelo canto do olho, eu vi Naruto e Hinata conversando. Sasuke não estava lá. Gai começou a falar, separando a turma em dois times. Ele me olhou com suas sobrancelhas grossas com uma complexa curiosidade, e logo que o jogo começou, eu direcionei minha frustração para a bola e o time adversário.

Eu não via muito bem o que estava fazendo, era um daqueles momentos em que seu corpo faz algo e seu cérebro pensa em uma coisa totalmente diferente. Eu estava pensando em Hidan, no quanto ele sabia do ocorrido e em como tanta gente acabou descobrindo uma coisa que eu escondi por três anos. A bola veio em minha direção, eu pulei e dei um corte, marcando um ponto. Se ele sabia quem tinha mandado matá-la, porque inferno veio me falar? Só para eu ficar mais amedrontada? Desgraçado!

- Haruno!

Como se minha cabeça voltasse para realidade, eu me virei para Gai, fazendo com que uma bola passasse de raspão pelo meu rosto. Revirei os olhos, indo até ele.

- Sim?

- Kakashi quer falar com você. - Ele apontou para a porta do salão. – Acalme-se por alguns minutos, ou você vai acabar com o estoque de bolas da escola.

Eu o ignorei. Vendo meu tio com as costas escoradas na parede e seu livro pervertido nas mãos. Não entendia como Sarutobi-sama o deixava ler aquilo aqui dentro. Seu cabelo acinzentado estava tão bagunçado quanto seu normal. Ele não se moveu até que eu parasse na sua frente, erguendo os olhos do livro, olhou-me ansioso.

- Hei, Kakashi. - Lhe dei um leve sorriso.

- Yo.

- Então, tio, o que você queria comigo?

- Preciso dizer, Sakura? - Naquele momento ele pareceu mais meu professor do que meu parente. - Você falta à escola dois dias e quando vem mata aula. Eu não ia querer ser uma das suas colegas, você acerta aquela bola como se tentasse matar alguém. Isso é tudo por causa de Sasuke?

- Sério, Kakashi. - Coloquei as mãos na cintura. - Eu não sou do tipo que fica atirando facas por causa de um garoto.

Bem... Só às vezes, não com frequência. Preferi guardar essa última parte para mim.

- Certo, certo. Por favor, não agrida seu tio preferido. - Kakashi levantou as mãos ao alto, em sinal de rendição, obrigando-me a rir.

- Desculpe. - Meus ombros caíram. - Eu só estou ficando louca com todos que moram debaixo do mesmo teto que eu.

Ele sorriu, pôs a mão no meu ombro e olhou em meus olhos. Eu queria saber por que as pessoas estavam me olhando dessa forma nos últimos dias. Eu via como se eles quisessem descobrir a minha verdadeira essência, ou algo grande por trás de mim. Não pude dizer se ele encontrou alguma coisa, mas não pareceu muito contente com o que viu.

- Seu pai pediu para eu ir à sua casa hoje, reunião de família ou algo assim.

- Isso está ficando estranho, sério. - Olhei rapidamente para o lado. - Ele também pediu para Tsunade falar comigo hoje de manhã. Eu estou sendo muito diabólica?

- Hum... Deixe-me ver. - Sua cabeça prendeu para o lado. - Não, você não está. Talvez eles estejam exagerando um pouco, mas cuidado nunca é demais.

Assenti. Não entendendo o porquê de tudo aquilo. Eu deveria estar perdendo o bom jeito para mentira, isso ou Touya se espantou quando me viu chorando na madrugada de sábado. Quem sabe ele tenha criado um coração e ficado aflito com a explosão da sua filha. Não, pouco provável.

- Bem, eu tenho que voltar para minha classe. Eles não vão acreditar que eu me perdi nos rumos da vida por muito tempo. - Refletiu. – Cuide-se, Sakura. Nos vemos à noite.

Ele me deu as costas e foi andando enquanto lia Icha Icha Paradise. Às vezes eu me perguntava se Kakashi era tão mulherengo quanto meu pai, ou se ele lia aqueles livros por estar na seca, ou algo assim. Os Haruno sempre tiveram uma tendência para ser cafajestes. Meu pai e meu avô eram assim. Acho que no fim Kakashi puxou mesmo a família da vovó. Há algum tempo eu tinha ouvido Akane comentar que ele estava saindo com alguém. Kakashi sempre foi o mais discreto da família, talvez eu só conhecesse uma namorada sua quando ele estivesse quase casando.

Com a consciência um pouco mais leve, eu fui me sentar no banco, ao lado de Hinata. A morena parecia cansada, acho que no fim, com tudo isso, todos nós estávamos. Ela me olhou curiosa, e eu lhe entreguei um pequeno sorriso. Hinata se mostrou contente, escorando a cabeça no meu ombro. Fazia um bom tempo que não tínhamos um momento juntas. Ela sempre estava com Naruto e eu com Sasuke, meio que ficamos sem tempo, ou, estávamos relativamente distraídas. Sexo faz isso com as pessoas.

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou.

- Depende do ponto de vista. - Hinata fez um careta, do tipo que não acreditava nem um pouco no que eu dizia. - Não, não estou bem. Feliz?

- Não. - A Hyuuga segurou minhas mãos, começando a brincar com meus dedos. - Nós três estamos preocupados com você Sakura.

Mordi meu lábio, encostando minha cabeça na dela. Todo mundo ficou preocupado e eu tinha medo disso. Não me fazia sentido toda essa preocupação. Era confuso, nunca vi ninguém se preocupando até tempos atrás. Mas essa era Hinata e, de uma forma ou de outra, ela nunca deixava de falar a verdade. Completamente o contrário de mim.

- Hina, relaxe, desde que vocês fiquem quietos sobre o que aconteceu, as coisas continuarão normais.

- Você deveria ter chamado a polícia. - Ela murmurou com a voz sonolenta.

- Essas coisas são grandes demais para polícia ser capaz de lidar. - Sussurrei de volta.

Ela acenou. Seu cabelo estava preso da mesma forma que o meu, em um rabo de cavalo alto, a diferença era sua perfeita franja quase caindo nos olhos. Passei o braço por seus ombros, vendo-a se aconchegar melhor. Hinata não deveria estar dormindo há, no mínimo, uma semana. As olheiras estavam marcando seu rosto delicado. Eu as tracei, não gostando da forma que ela estava. Foi minha vez de ficar preocupada.

- Onde está Naruto?

- Com Sasuke. - Hinata abriu os olhos, olhando-me atenta. - Sasuke viu você conversando com aquele garoto com cabelos brancos. Ele ficou furioso, porque você só está se metendo com o pior tipo de gente.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. Sim, eu especulava que Sasuke gostasse um pouco de mim, mas isso já era demais. Ele estava praticamente surtando agora. Primeiro Pain, depois Konan e Hidan. Qual era a de todo mundo agora? A vida de Haruno Sakura era um reality show ou algo do tipo? Ele esteve me seguindo? Porque eu estava fumando em um lugar bem escondido, um lugar que nós não íamos quando eu não controlava meus vícios. Eu iria ficar louca!

- Depois de sábado eu imaginei que ele não ia querer olhar para minha cara.

- Sério, Sakura-chan? - Quase bufou, sua voz baixa. - É obvio, até para mim, que ele gosta de você.

Eu não acreditava nisso, mas preferi não comentar. O Uchiha e eu se mostrava ser um assunto mil vezes mais complicado do que eles sabendo de um assassinato. Acho que Hinata estava dormindo no meu ombro. Gai não falou nada sobre aquilo, acredito que ele me preferia no banco a descontando meus sentimentos sem sentido nos meus colegas.

Eu tinha certeza de que não seria nada agradável a conversa em família que eu teria hoje à noite. Eu escutaria uma conversa séria sobre imprudência, e rebeldia adolescente. No final das contas eles acreditavam que era só isso. Nada demais, só uma garota rica e frustrada, com falta de atenção e toda a carga que vinha junto. Sinceramente? Isso era um dos motivos de eu ser assim. Era idiota, mas continuava sendo o que eu era. No fundo eu imaginava que se eu tivesse uma relação no mínimo estável com Touya e Akane, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes agora.

A partir do momento em que eu conversei com Itachi, eu soube que os dois iam ficar magoados comigo, mas era uma atitude necessária a se tomar. Eu gostava dos meus pais, mas já havia mentiras demais na minha vida. Eu queria colocar um ponto nisso. Era a coisa certa a se fazer, e não era como se fosse o fim do mundo.

Com esse pensamento, eu acordei Hinata e nós duas fomos para o vestiário, tomando um banho rápido. Eu me sentia um pouquinho mais relaxada, claro, a conversa com o tal de Hidan e o bilhete ameaçador ainda rondavam meus pensamentos, só que agora estavam um pouco mais no fundo.

Hinata foi comigo até o estacionamento, os cabelos molhados sendo bagunçados ainda mais pelo vento. Conversávamos baixo, e ela me contou como Naruto e Sasuke andavam grudados desde o "incidente" com Mai. Era cômico isso, eu sempre estive o evitando, e agora tudo em mim queria saber dele. Meu orgulho, ainda sim, não me deixava correr para seus braços e gritar juras de amor. Eu nunca fui do tipo que se declarava, antes ou depois das drogas.

Sasuke estava escorado ao lado do seu carro, fumando. Naruto estava com ele, as mãos no bolso e um olhar distante. Para minha surpresa, Itachi também estava lá. O primogênito Uchiha sorriu quando me viu, fazendo com que Sasuke olhasse na minha direção. Droga! Que inferno, porque minha pulsação tinha que aumentar? Respirei fundo, vendo Hinata sorrir do meu lado. Ela esperava uma reconciliação, ou o que quer que fosse entre nós dois. Algo em mim disse-me que isso não aconteceria hoje.

- Hei, Itachi. - Sorri para ele. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não posso visitar minha prima favorita? - Perguntou.

- Hum, deixe-me ver. Até pode, mas até onde eu sei, eu sou sua única prima.

- Correto. - Assentiu. - Vim trazer os documentos para você, imaginei que não iria quer fazer disso algo grande.

- Você está certo. - Mordi o lábio, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Está tudo em ordem?

- Sim. - Ele me estendeu um envelope amarelo. - Só faltam as assinaturas.

- Você estará lá hoje à noite?

Desviei o olhar para o lado, eu não estava aguentando a forma que Sasuke me encarava, bem ao lado, sem dizer uma única palavra, nem mesmo quando eu o cumprimentei.

- Vou, é meu dever como seu advogado.

Itachi estava longe. Eu não sabia como ele via tudo o que eu o pedi, ele estava se formando em tempo recorde, Itachi não me contestou quando eu lhe disse o que queria. Só agora vi como isso era algo extremo e não antes feito por alguém da nossa família. Meu pai não ia gostar da ideia, tampouco qualquer associado da empresa. Isso seria um escândalo tão grande quanto eu e Konan dançando naquele bar.

- Escute. - Itachi me disse. Os outros três estavam nos observando atentos, porque aqui estava eu, com mais um dos meus segredos. - A conheço o suficiente para saber que não há nada que a faça mudar de ideia. Mas... Tome cuidado com tudo isso, Sakura.

- Certo. - Falei relutante. - É para um bem maior, acredite em mim.

Ele torceu os lábios e se despediu de nós. Como Naruto e Hinata estavam entretidos em uma conversa romântica, isso fez com que Sasuke e eu ficássemos, tecnicamente, sozinhos. Eu não conseguia fitá-lo, eu sentia que isto iria me atingir mais do que eu poderia aguentar. Desculpas nunca seriam suficientes, vindas de ambas as partes, mas seria um progresso. Eu não consegui parar de mexer nos cabelos, meu lábio deveria estar ao ponto de sangrar, de tantas vezes que eu estava mastigando-o.

Aja Sakura! Ao menos o olhe nos olhos! Você consegue, destrua esse silêncio constrangedor entre vocês. Fale! Imagine que vocês são amigos como antigamente, ou então estão ao menos conversando, como há dias atrás. Por tudo que é mais sagrado garota estúpida, diga algo!

- Eu acho que vou indo. - Murmurei olhando para frente.

- Rosada.

Estaquei com a sua voz. Isto era mais difícil do que imaginei. Eu não iria conseguir fingir confiança agora, não com ele me chamando dessa forma, com esse tom de voz. Piscando algumas vezes, eu virei a cabeça, não o olhando diretamente, minha vista estava um pouco acima do seu ombro.

- O que foi, Sasuke? - Perguntei.

- Pare com isso. - Ele disse, as mãos levantando meu queixo. - Ao menos olhe para mim quando eu falo.

- Não, obrigada. - Desviei o olhar, minhas mãos segurando as suas sobre o meu rosto. O contato era bom, mas ia me fazer mal naquele momento. - Eu... eu acho, que precisamos conversar, mais tarde.

- Hn. - Sasuke riu baixo, provavelmente revirando os olhos. - Com você fugindo, e escondendo coisas a cada minuto? Acredito que não.

- Uchiha. - Eu falei séria, minhas mãos tirando as suas do meu rosto. - Eu já lhe disse que não irei contar o que aconteceu lá. Mas hoje, eu já escutei duas vezes o quanto é importante que eu fique calada. Não só eu, mas vocês também.

Ele se escorou novamente no carro, tateando os bolsos e tirando uma carteira de cigarros. Acendeu um, colocando-o na boca e deixando que a fumaça cheia de nicotina enchesse seus pulmões. Seus dedos bagunçaram os cabelos negros e ele olhou na minha direção, esperando algo.

- Escute, Sakura. - Era tão estranho ouvi-lo me chamar por meu primeiro nome - Eu sei como as coisas são grandes e eu quero saber a verdade por trás disso tudo. Tudo o que vem acontecendo, desde antes de você sumir do mapa e voltar outra pessoa. Mas eu não vou conseguir olhar para você se continuar mentindo.

- Ótimo. - Falei com semblante duro. - Sem mentiras. Aonde quer ir?

- Casa de campo. - Eu quase sentia raios saindo dos nossos olhos e se chocando um contra o outro. Havia algo forte no jeito que estávamos nos encarando.

- Claro. - Dei as costas. - Te vejo por aí, Uchiha.

(N/a: Sugestão: You Got Me – Taking Back Sunday)

**…**

**5 de Junho de 2005**

**…**

Eu não soube dizer quando chegamos aquilo. Em um momento conversávamos, ambos sóbrios, o que era raro vindo de nós, e depois estávamos nos beijando e tirando as roupas um do outro. Eu só me vi pegando Sakura no colo enquanto trancava a porta e escorava o corpo magro dela neste. E ela não parecia nem um pouco relutante.

Seu corpo arqueava e eu sorria escutando-a gemer quando meus lábios beijavam inúmeras vezes seus seios. Suas mãos agarravam com força meus cabelos enquanto eu mordia seu pescoço e afagava seu corpo magro. Eu jamais a tinha visto nua, mesmo com aquela _lingerie_ vermelha cobrindo seus seios, eles pareciam perfeitos para mim. Aquela cor ficava bem nela, combinava com a pele pálida, levantando os peitos como uma oferenda aos deuses.

Horas antes, ela tinha me ligado. Touya e ela tiveram mais uma discussão e, do jeito que ela estava, nenhuma droga poderia fazê-la bem. De tão irritada que estava era capaz de cheirar e fumar tudo que visse pela frente. Naquele dia ela estava usando a camiseta do The Cure que eu havia lhe dado, rasgada na gola, com mangas largas quase indo até os cotovelos, e uma parte cortada distraidamente para que sua barriga lisa ficasse a mostra. Também havia o short curto e desfiado, com a meia calça rasgada, só deixando-a mais quente e atrativa. Mas algo em mim me disse que não era por ela estar gostosa que eu fazia isso.

Ela arfou, quando a deitei na cama. O cabelo curto e cacheado se espalhando pelo lençol branco. Eu me abaixei, os braços um de cada lado da sua cabeça, a beijando nos lábios, de novo e de novo. Seguindo a trilha pelo vale dos seios, vendo a arquear as costas e gemer quando eu beijava sua barriga. Minhas mãos abriram o botão do seu jeans, e os puxei para baixo, junto com as meias, não teria importância se elas se rasgassem mais.

Franzi o cenho, dando um sorriso de canto para ela. Eu sempre desconfiei, mas agora via com certeza. Ela sempre gostou de cueca feminina e usava uma hoje, vermelha. Do mesmo tom dos seus lábios e sutiã. Não havia nada nela que não me deixasse excitado. Sakura sorriu para mim, quando eu mordi suas coxas grossas e passei a mão sobre o tecido da sua roupa íntima. Ela estava completamente úmida.

Abruptamente se sentou, me olhando com fome. Suas mãos tiraram minha camiseta preta e desabotoaram os jeans, puxando-o para baixo. Quando eu fiquei só com a box azul, ela me jogou de costas na cama, sentando em cima de mim. Eu estava completamente duro. Seu peito levantava, e minhas mãos se moveram automaticamente para suas costas, abrindo o fecho. Eu retirei a peça, os tocando, e sentindo-os rijos, sentindo-a quente sobre mim. Eu a queria como nunca antes.

- Você quer isso, rosada? - O apelido saiu da minha boca naturalmente. Foi a primeira vez que eu a chamei assim.

- Quero.

Abaixou-se me beijando, suas unhas descendo por meu peito, lentamente. Na manhã seguinte eu sabia que ia ter marcas deixadas por ela, por todo meu corpo. Em uma atitude ousada para Haruno Sakura, sua mão encontrou meu membro, o estimulando por debaixo da peça de roupa. Passei as mãos por seus cabelos, trazendo-a para mim. Prendi seu lábio entre meus dentes, ambos arfantes. Minha outra mão percorreu a lateral do seu corpo, segurando seu quadril e a parte lombar do seu corpo. Eu não ia aguentar por muito tempo.

A abracei, ficando mais uma vez sobre ela. Tirei as últimas peças que faltavam, vendo-a levantar a cabeça para ver porque eu tinha parado com as carícias. Olhei para seus olhos verdes, eles estavam líquidos agora. Direcionei meu olhar para sua cavidade, sugestivo. Vi surpresa nos seus olhos, e sorri com isso. Afastei suas pernas, as mãos dela agarraram os lençóis quando minhas mãos deslizaram pela parte interna da cocha e ela gritou quando beijei seu sexo. Primeiro com os lábios e depois com a língua, as mãos praticamente arrancando meus cabelos, mas eu não me importei.

- Sasuke... Pare, eu vou morrer assim. - Ela disse engasgada com seu próprio prazer.

Vendo que ela não moveria as pernas, continuei deslizando minha boca sobre ela, sentindo seu gosto salgado. Minhas mãos voltaram para sua barriga, tocando seus seios, e tudo o que eu podia. Eu era enorme sobre ela, a rosada parecia pequena e frágil comparada a mim.

Foi aí que o primeiro orgasmo veio. Sorri, bebendo-a por completo, escutando-a gritar meu nome e seu corpo ter convulsões sobre o colchão. Olhei para seus olhos fechados, os dentes mordendo o lábio carnudo. Dei um beijo em sua testa, bochecha e lábios, fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto. Afastei o cabelo do seu rosto, as mãos pequenas circulando meu pescoço e me trazendo para mais perto. Seus seios sendo esmagados pelo meu peito. A sensação era indescritível.

Peguei uma de suas pernas e a coloquei ao redor do meu quadril, eu queria que ela me sentisse. Seu corpo arqueou mais uma vez e eu fechei os olhos quando Sakura segurou meu rosto, traçando-o com os lábios, massageando meus ombros. Só agora eu via, aquilo era mais que sexo, para os dois.

Ela me agarrou com força quando comecei a deslizar para dentro dela. Quando a rosada se acostumou comigo dentro dela, eu comecei a me mover, entrando e saindo do seu corpo, e a cada movimento ela arfava, beijando-me com força, abraçando-me com força. Os músculos se retraindo contra meu membro, os arranhões queimando nas minhas costas e o gosto doce que tinha na pele dela. Algo como óleo de maçãs e flores silvestres. Era maravilhoso.

E ela aguentou o calor e o prazer por todo o tempo. Com orgasmos vindo um após outro, não me soltando por um segundo sequer. Quando não tínhamos mais forças para nos mover, totalmente saciados, eu me deitei ao seu lado, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu. Não fui capaz de sair de dentro dela.

- Sasuke-kun... - Murmurou sonolenta, seus braços relaxando ao meu redor. - Aishiteru.

A claridade da manhã começou a invadir o quarto, o tempo continuava chuvoso, trovejante, mas a luz do sol estava ali. Deixando que eu visse o sangue. Minha cabeça estava escondida em seus ombros, então ela não viu quando eu arregalei os olhos. Sakura... Sakura era virgem. Nada aconteceu quando ela namorou Itachi, e ela estava me deixando fazer isso, ser o primeiro na vida dela. Eu não soube o que sentir em relação a isso, como se uma emoção boa e uma ruim se chocassem ao mesmo tempo

Uma felicidade borbulhou dentro de mim e eu sorri levemente, puxando as cobertas para esconder nossos corpos. Relaxei, aproveitando o calor do seu corpo quando o sono começou a me tomar.

- Koishiteru. - Sussurrei, beijando sua testa.

**…**

**23 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

Eu entrei em casa, sentindo-me inumanamente cansada. Meu cabelo estava desgrenhado e, assim que eu joguei a bolsa no sofá, fui direto para cozinha, eu estava morta de fome. Tsunade estava lá, junto com meus pais. Eu abri a geladeira os ignorando. Peguei uma torta de limão com chocolate, não era algo que eu comia normalmente, mas é como dizem, a fome é o melhor tempero. Servi-me de um pedaço generoso, pegando uma garrafa de suco de laranja e a carregando comigo, me sentei à mesa, de frente para Akane e Touya.

- Não almoçou, Sakura? - Tsunade perguntou rindo.

- Não, eu estava sem fome. - Dei de ombros, engolindo. - E depois tive aula de educação física.

Akane riu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu continuei comendo, achando bizarro o enredo da situação. Touya tomava seu café expresso e amargo, parecendo tão distraído quanto minha mãe quando me olhavam. Eu comi a torta em silêncio, ignorando meu rabo de cavalo bagunçado e os olhares curiosos de todos naquele cômodo.

Quando acabei de comer, coloquei o prato na pia, lavando-o. Eu sentia minhas costas queimando. Depois de enxaguá-lo, sequei minhas mãos no guardanapo e me virei para os meus pais. Tsunade não estava mais lá e a porta da cozinha estava fechada. Eu os encarei em expectativa. Sentando-me mais uma vez a sua frente, com os braços cruzados sobre o tampo de granito da bancada.

- Então...

- Então queremos saber o que Mai te disse, e o que você sabe sobre a família, em geral. - Akane disse.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oie gatas o/ Eu fui uma boa pessoa, não? Respondi às reviews dos três últimos capítulos (para quem não é cadastrado no site, é só ver as respostas aqui embaixo), postei super-rápido, apesar de poucas reviews.

Só um aviso, se vocês não colaborarem, eu vou demorar bastante, mas se contribuírem, eu posso fazer meus neurônios funcionarem e fazer um capítulo tão rápido quanto esse.

Esse foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever, acho que só perde para o capitulo nove "Desconhecidos". Eu amei escrever o POV Sasuke de hoje. Para vocês terem ideia, o capítulo inteiro veio a mente no domingo, sendo que só esse comecinho, quando ela tava fumando eu escrevi antes. O resto do domingo e essa segunda foi a Bella me ajudando com um monte de perguntas que eu fiz para ela. Kkk'

**Sabia que no japão existem três maneiras de dizer "Eu te amo"? Você diz Daisuki para seus amigos e ficantes, diz Aishiteru para um namoro mais sério e Koishiteru para a pessoa com que você quer passar o resto da sua vida. E eles seguem isso à risca. Isso é uma das coisas que eu admiro neles. Eles não banalizaram o "Eu te amo" como nós fizemos. "**

Isso aí em cima eu vi no tumblr, e eu achei super perfeito. Ah só para saber, vocês que tem tumblr, já apareceu "você excedeu o limite de post's diário?" Porque é o segundo dia que isso acontece comigo e eu fiquei muito indignada. Kkk'

Voltando para fic. Eu gostei particularmente desse capítulo pela conversa com o Itachi e a Hinata, e esse meio diálogo com o Sasuke. Eu quis que vocês vissem como ela era antes, mais ou menos, eu tenho na minha cabeça mais Sasuke's POV mostrando como a Sakura era antes. Mas é só isso que eu digo também. Koasokakos

Fazia séculos que eu não escrevia uma n/a tão grande. Espero a colaboração de vocês gatas! Adicionem nos Alerts, Favoritos e mandem muitas, muitas reviews, porque quantas mais vierem, quanto mais vocês derem criticas e mostrarem que estão gostando, maior e mais rápido será o capitulo.

O próximo capitulo, aliás, já está em andamento, tem sete páginas, se vocês forem legais, e agente tiver, tipo 20 reviews, o que eu duvido que aconteça, eu ainda o posto essa semana.

Mil beijos

**N/b:**

Hey people! Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Sou suspeita para dizer, mas confesso que adorei o Sasuke narrando a primeira vez dele e da Sakura...superou todas as minhas expectativas!

Digam o que acharam...mandem reviews nem que seja com um simples "Continua, está legal." Isso ajuda a ter capítulos mais rápidos!

Beijos

Bella

* * *

**reviews anonimas dos últimos capítulos:**

**Alice C. Uchiha: **Nossa muito obrigada gata, é sempre bom achar uma review sua por aqui. O/ No fundo eu acho que tomo mundo odeia a Mai e quer jogar ela em um precipício, não é só você, eu também morro de pena da Sakura. Ser responsável é um saco, às vezes eu faço coisas meio imprudentes, só que nada tão louco quanto a Sakura. Kk' Olha eu queria poder pegar o Sasuke, abraçar ele e fazer ele ficar bem, sério, podre dele. A Hinata é meio sapeca também, mas só com o Naruto. Kkk' Acho que no futuro ele vai aparecer, por enquanto o assassino da Mikoto é segredo de estado. ' A muito obrigada, esse capitulo foi bem louco de escrever. Mas me diz, o que achou desse?

**Carol Cisnero: **Acho que depois de tanto tempo, eu estou conseguindo guardar os mistérios das minhas fics, kkk', eu adoro deixar vocês curiosas. Kk'k Espero que continue gostando gata, mas me diz, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Wely: **Muito obrigada, mesmo! Ler que você achou tudo isso me deixa superfeliz, eu tento colocar o máximo de mim nas fic, ainda bem que você gostou. Mas me diz, o que achou desse capitulo?


	21. Negócios e Cozinha

**N/a:** Rápido, não? Atenção as datas. Sugestão: The Pretty Reckless – Far From Never. Boa Leitura. ;D

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

**…**

**Negócios e Cozinha**

**…**

_Tudo estava em contraste. A vida familiar, os negócios, a escola e meu recém adquirido ameaçador. Como Sasuke diria, é muito irritante. Respirando fundo, eu tentava achar uma solução para tudo isso._

**…**

**23 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

- Então...

- Então queremos saber o que Mai te disse e o que você sabe sobre a família, em geral. - Akane disse.

Suspirei. Não imaginei que eles iriam ser tão diretos. Me senti encabulando com os dois ali na minha frente. Acho que aquela era a nossa primeira conversa como adultos, ou pessoas civilizadas. Comecei a editar o que eu lhes diria. Risquei a possibilidade de lhes contar sobre Mikoto, quanto menos pessoas soubessem melhor.

Mordi o lábio, depois comecei a falar. Tentando fazer minha voz sair sem que eu lembrasse de tudo aquilo.

- Ela sabia sobre o aborto, a overdose e a tentativa de suicídio. - Estremeci, vendo os olhos deles mudarem. - Podem me explicar sobre isso antes de eu ter que falar todo o resto.

Akane escondeu o rosto nas mãos e um choro baixo saiu de sua boca. Quem sabe no fundo doesse mais neles do que em mim. Meu pai colocou a mão no ombro dela, ambos sabíamos que nada mudaria os fatos, ele só pôde lhe dar um pouco de conforto. Nós nunca paramos para conversar sobre o que houve lá, era como se fosse só nossa imaginação, nós fingimos que nada aconteceu por todos esses anos.

No hospital, em Veneza, eu me neguei a vê-los na maior parte do tempo. Eu só deixava que Kakashi, Tsunade, Mikoto e Itachi ficassem lá comigo. Ignorando todo o resto. No fundo eles poderiam estar se culpando. É o que pais normais fazem quando sua filha de catorze anos tenta tirar a própria vida. Se não fosse pela camareira do hotel entrar para trocar os lençóis, porque achou que eu estava fora, bem, eu provavelmente não existiria agora.

Touya fechou os olhos com força, apertando a ponta do nariz. Eu quase ri em escárnio. Meu pai estava vendo o quão "bondosa" era sua amante. A pior parte nisso tudo era saber que Mai foi a causadora do maior problema familiar que já tivemos. Sem eufemismos, mas desde que ele a conheceu, toda a merda que se meteu tinha a ver com ela. Eu odiava saber que o sangue dela corria nas minhas veias.

- Mai trabalhava no hospital que você foi internada. - Otou-san disse. - Ela foi proibida de participar do seu tratamento, vocês são parecidas o suficiente para se chamarem de parentes. Era arriscado demais. Foi ela que me avisou.

- Então minha querida mamãe prestou para alguma coisa, no fim das contas.

- Ela é sua mãe, Sakura! - Touya jogou as mãos para o alto. Era claro que ele iria defender ela. Só não pensei que ele iria ser tão baixo a ponto de fazer isso na frente de Akane.

- Grande coisa. - Revirei os olhos. - Colocar alguém desprezível no mundo não faz dela uma santa.

- Percebeu que está falando de você mesma! - Ele estava furioso, seus olhos verdes queimavam minha pele.

- Oh, me desculpe! Se eu não sou uma hipócrita! - Acho que o estresse do dia estava me atingindo com tudo agora. - Mas claro, eu devo ser a filha perfeita, para que vocês não fiquem como pais horríveis na frente das câmeras!

- Sakura! - Akane gritou, lágrimas escorrendo do seu rosto. - Parem! Os dois!

Algo se quebrou dentro de mim. Olhei para qualquer coisa que não fossem eles. Meu cabelo estava se desprendendo e o uniforme parecia me expor demais naquele momento. Como se a roupa e a Sakura ali parecessem infantis e frágeis demais. Eu não queria isso, não agora.

Tudo aquilo me lembrou de como eu era antes, essa, parecia uma discussão antiga. Cheia de gritos e Akane chorando pedindo que Touya e eu nos acalmássemos. O mundo dava voltas, nós podíamos mudar, só que de alguma forma, acabamos nos deparando com as mesmas situações que supostamente tínhamos superado. Impressionante como tudo era irônico.

Eu havia colocado barreiras em tudo. Aprendi a me controlar, não só os meus vícios, mas minhas atitudes também. Porque cá entre nós, eu nunca deixaria de ser uma viciada, o desejo jamais iria embora. Crescendo, eu entendi que não adiantava confrontá-los, eu não ia conseguir o que eu queria dessa forma. Eu podia ter tudo que eu quisesse se ficasse calada e assentisse, se fizesse tudo que me pedissem sem reclamar. Como uma garota com ótima educação.

Por muito tempo eu estive dentro dessa mentira. Rosa, babados, Channel, Dolce&Gabbana, festas de gala, namorar supermodelos, aparecer como boa moça da capa. INFERNO! Essa não sou eu. Eu não chorava por qualquer coisa, e não vestia o que estava na moda, certo, eu sempre achei isso fofo, mas nunca tive vontade de comprar coisas assim. As barreiras estavam caindo e eu me deparava com o choque de ser tudo que eu sempre odiei em uma pessoa. Eu tinha me transformado em Mai.

Akane passava as mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas, e meu pai tomava água tentando se manter no controle. Eu olhei para a barriga saliente de Akane. Isso foi um clique no meu cérebro. Como eu poderia conviver com uma criança em casa sendo uma vadia falsa e dissimulada? Por que eu me tornei assim? Foi por estar me sentindo um lixo por causa de um garoto que não tinha nenhum compromisso ou respeito por mim? Por ter ouvido Mai me deteriorar, e eu quis ser o contrário do que ela alegou que eu era? Deixando de, bem, ser eu, para me tornar nela?

Onde diabos meu senso de ética tinha ido? A alegria que eu sentia por ser diferente deles, por falar a verdade e sorrir por escutar uma música, ou por ver alguém que eu gostava? Eu queria gritar! Queria bater em alguma coisa ou, o maior desejo de todos, me jogar em Sasuke e lhe dizer o quanto ele esteve certo todos os anos. Pedir para que ele não desistisse de mim. Eu me traria de volta e eu precisava da ajuda dele para isso.

- Me desculpem. - Eu murmurei, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, brincando com meu dedo indicador. - Eu me equivoquei.

Talvez alguns hábitos, os bons hábitos, não precisassem ser instintos.

- Certo. - Akane estava um pouco melhor, ela juntou suas mãos no colo, olhando para mim em expectativa. - Você pode nos contar o resto agora.

Encarei meu pai. Se o que Mai falou era verdade, isso ia ser muito, muito ruim. Ele poderia ser um cafajeste, mas assim como todo e qualquer homem, ele não gostaria de ser traído. O semblante duro, escorado no balcão, as mãos dentro dos bolsos, fechadas em punho. Essa com toda a certeza seria a pior parte da conversa.

- Mai disse que você não está grávida do meu pai. - Prendi a respiração.

Akane me olhou com descrença. Raiva começou a preencher seu rosto. No fundo, ela deveria odiar Mai tanto quanto eu, só que por motivos bem diferentes. Minha mãe rangeu os dentes, olhando para meu pai querendo arrancar as tripas dele. Viu papai, você tem que ser mais responsável sobre as mulheres que entram nas suas calças.

- Explique para ela! - Akane direcionou os olhos negros para os verdes dele. - Eu juro Touya, que se eu vir essa mulher...

Ela não precisou terminar a frase. Meu pai viu que se as duas se vissem, algo muito ruim sairia como resultado. Akane não era de ameaças, mas se via pelos seus olhos o quão sério ela estava falando. Touya ficou realmente frustrado. Mai tinha ido longe de mais, até para ele.

- Sua mãe e eu somos melhores amigos Sakura, e só. - Falou. - Nós nunca nos amamos, porque os dois tinham outras pessoas em mente. Mai engravidou quando já estávamos casados, decidimos que era melhor se você ficasse longe dela.

- Disso eu já sabia, e foi a melhor decisão que tiveram. - Eles não pareciam muito surpresos.

- Nós combinamos que íamos ter um casamento de fachada. - Akane disse. - Ambos poderiam estar relacionados com outras pessoas, desde que fosse só isso. E Sakura, é um Haruno que eu carrego.

Eu me senti aliviada, mas um pouco irritada. Em que mundo as pessoas se casavam de fachada e tinham amantes, com seu marido ou sua esposa sabendo desse? Por favor! Eu só tinha visto algo desse tipo em filmes, nunca acontecendo na vida real, era ridículo.

- Entendo. - Usei meu melhor olhar de _poker_. - Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Eu era acostumada a guardar segredos, mas ouvir essas coisas saindo da boca de Touya e Akane me dava repulsa. Como inferno eles se submeteram a uma situação dessas? Era horrível! Eu não podia acreditar, casar com alguém que você não amava por dinheiro! Nós três havíamos discutido demais por hoje, e eu ainda tinha algo para falar.

- Acredito que não. - Touya passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os ombros pesados. Era a primeira vez em anos que ele parecia ter a idade que tem. Nada de um bonitão com trinta, mas um pai cansado no fim da casa dos quarenta.

- Eu pedi a ajuda de Itachi para algo. - Falei. - Eu quero me emancipar, e acho que tenho todos os direitos para isso.

Os dois se moveram, abrindo a boca. Surpresos e indignados comigo.

- Não comecem a me dizer que eu sou uma criança e estou fazendo algo sem pensar. Porque vocês sabem que eu não sou assim.

- Por quê? - Akane perguntou.

- Porque por dezessete anos eu morei praticamente sozinha, vocês não estavam lá nas apresentações da escola, sequer para buscar minhas notas. Sempre foi Kakashi, Tsunade, Mikoto e até mesmo Kushina. Foi só há dois meses que tomaram alguma atitude. Tudo em mim diz que não é só para recuperar os anos perdidos, nunca é.

Mordi o lábio, fechando os olhos com força.

- Escutem, eu amo vocês dois, eu quero participar da vida do meu irmão, estar com vocês aos domingos. Porém, eu não aguento mais intrigas, meias verdades. Foi só vocês mudarem de comportamento que Mai apareceu, o que me leva a crer que isso já acontece há um tempo. Não tentem negar, eu sou filha dos dois, consigo ler as pessoas e ser tão mentirosa quanto.

Sabe... Machucava admitir tudo isso em voz alta, parecia mais real. Era irritante, porque esse era mais um acontecimento que ia me fazer mal. Eu me sentia uma velha, eu tinha passado coisas o suficiente para minha vida toda. Eu nunca imaginei que iria me emancipar, parecia tão errado. Pais devem te proteger, não te usar como uma arma, uma desculpa para os seus problemas. Mas Akane e Touya sempre foram assim. Só agora eu vi que as coisas não iriam mudar totalmente. Eles poderiam me apoiar às vezes, mas eles não viam quando eu estava mal nem nada do tipo.

- Você vai sair de casa? - Akane perguntou, o cenho franzido e os lábios trêmulos.

- Não sei, creio que sim. - Eu estava tão mal quanto ela, mas eu sabia que eu deveria fazer isso. - Acho que vou comprar um apartamento no centro, vocês sabem como eu gosto do som da cidade. Vou continuar com a minha rotina, ir a escola, ao escritório e ser sua secretária pai, eu quero ir ao consultório saber do bebê com você mãe. Eu só acho que não tem como ser diferente depois de quase dezoito anos.

- Certo. - Touya disse sério, seus pensamentos perdidos em outra época. - Vamos assinar os papéis.

**…**

**5 de Maio de 2005**

**…**

Eu estava deitado embaixo de uma árvore, a maioria das pessoas estava na piscina ou bebendo alguma coisa. Os quartos e banheiros deveriam estar ocupados com casais cheios de tesão. Eu estava cansado, não entendia como Sakura continuava com todo aquele pique depois de horas acordada. Mas _raves_ eram assim.

- Qual é, Uchiha. - Ela sorriu com o copo de bebida na mão. - Você é tão fraquinho assim? Não deve durar uma hora comigo na cama.

Revirei os olhos, Sakura sempre era cheia das suas piadas. Muitas delas faziam com que eu a beijasse e a tocasse, mas nunca passou disso. Esse era um dos momentos em que eu queria fazê-la calar a boca. O bom humor não tinha amanhecido comigo.

- Vai se fuder. - Murmurei, colocando o braço sobre os olhos.

- Ótimo.

Ela chutou minhas costelas de leve, fazendo com que eu pegasse seu pé e a jogasse de costas no chão coberto de grama. O resultado foi a vodka derramada por toda sua blusa branca. Ela me olhou irritada e eu sorri. Puxei-a para um beijo, deixando que ela se espremesse contra meu peito. Ela gemeu baixo sentindo minha ereção. Suas mãos pequenas agarrando meu cabelo enquanto eu passava a mão por todo seu corpo.

- Você é um idiota. - Falou divertida. - Vou ser obrigada a ficar de biquíni agora.

- À vontade.

A Haruno me empurrou, ficando de pé. Agora não tinham muitas pessoas do lado de fora, mais alguns caras deitados na grama como eu, e meia dúzia de garotas na água. Era o sítio da família de Ino, essa aí deveria estar se comendo com Tenten no quarto. Infelizmente, elas não me deixaram participar. Eu me perguntei onde estava o _hard rock_ dessa merda.

Os cabelos dela saltitavam com seus pequenos pulos, ela deveria estar totalmente bêbada. Eu ri em silêncio, achando graça quando ela foi até o rádio, escolheu uma música e colocou no máximo. The Runaways – Califórnia Paradise, como ela chamava a música? Sexy e selvagem, se não me engano.

Os caras a encararam e eu me sentei na hora. Ela foi até o centro do lugar, o chão de pedra era antiderrapante, então não me preocupei quando ela começou a gargalhar e fechou os olhos, mordeu com força o lábio, fazendo metade dos caras ficarem alertas. Ela começou a puxar a blusa branca devagar, tocando o máximo de pele que podia. Estreitei os olhos, seu quadril começou a se mover, lentamente, em semicírculos, ia um pouco para esquerda e voltava para o lugar, ia para direita e continuava assim. Sakura deixava que seu corpo ondulasse, em uma espécie de dança do ventre do rock.

Não era normal, mas era atraente. Ela tirou a blusa atirando-a para qualquer canto, vi uma cabeça preta pegar a blusa enquanto gritava saudações. Câmeras estavam por toda parte, mas isso era comum. Ela revelou o biquíni vermelho, Sakura gostava bastante de vermelho, ele era justo, e de amarrar atrás, tomara que caia. Literalmente.

Uma coisa sobre Sakura era que ela dançava como uma Deusa no momento em que fechava os olhos. Só fazia coisas daquele tipo na frente de muita gente quando realmente estava embriagada. Soltei o ar. As mãos delas desceram, contornando o próprio corpo, apertando os seios e delineando suas curvas, esmagando-os, e tocando devagar seu sexo. Jogou os cabelos para trás, rindo. Os movimentos continuaram assim, voluptuosos, ela retirou o short e logo um bando de caras estavam a sua volta.

Deveria ser a segunda vez que a música se repetiu, ela começou a cantar.

- Turn up that radio, hear the Rock and Roll... Malibu shines like summer gold

Continuou sorrindo, empurrando os caras para longe, jogando-os dentro da piscina, seu indicador balançava para os lados em um gesto de "não". Ela se tocava, ignorando todos os outros. No momento em que abriu os olhos, apontou para mim, fazendo sinal com as mãos para que eu fosse até ela, voltando a tocar o próprio corpo.

Eu queria muito, muito fodê-la.

Fiquei de pé, parando a sua frente. Sempre haviam espetáculos como esses, em qualquer lugar que fôssemos e eu amava quando ela me usava para isso. Sakura me olhou, as mãos tocando os meus músculos fazendo os caras rosnarem de raiva.

Eu sabia que ela queria que eu ficasse quieto, aquele era o seu show. Ela pegou minhas mãos, fechando os olhos, segurei sua cintura. A rosada voltou a dançar. Mexia o quadril, com suas costas se inclinando para trás, dando uma perfeita visão dos seus seios para todos ali. Ela me guiava, fazendo-me tocar sua barriga, as laterais dos seios. Eu estava duro.

- Sabe, Sasuke-kun... - Disse. - Já ouviu falar que as pessoas dançam como fazem sexo?

- Hn. - Lhe dei meu melhor sorriso, negando com a cabeça. - Então você é muito boa de cama, Sakura.

- Eu sei que sou. - Apertei suas curvas, sentindo-a morder minha orelha.

Esfregou seu corpo no meu. Ela por si só era um balde de luxúria, mas com os olhos fechados, fazia que isso aumentasse dez vezes. Seu sexo estava junto do meu, separados pelo tecido da bermuda preta, e da parte de baixo do seu biquíni com a estampa dos EUA. Uma calcinha justa, que escondia todo o traseiro, como um short, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava tudo. Ela me beijou, passando as mãos pelo meu pescoço e pulando no meu colo.

Fomos jogados na piscina, mas nem isso foi suficiente para pará-la, e essa era só uma das festas que teríamos no final de semana.

- WOW! - Tenten gritou aparecendo, do nada, com Ino. - Eu também quero participar disso! Você agarra sua prima gostosa e nem pensa em chamar a sua namorada para se divertir junto?

Tenten riu e pulou na piscina, seu cabelo solto e caindo por seus ombros. Ela me empurrou para o lado, beijando Sakura enquanto tateava a barriga dela. As duas me olharam especulativas, empurrando-me para a parede e dando um belo beijo triplo. Como eu amava o _hard rock_.

**…**

**23 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

Eu me olhei no espelho. A conversa com meus pais ainda estava na minha cabeça, mas eu estava me sentindo um pouco melhor. Eu tomei um banho quente, e vesti algo confortável, para ficar em casa, mesmo sabendo que pessoas viriam para cá. Optei por uma camiseta de algodão branca e larga, que mais parecia um vestido, indo até um palmo antes do joelho, meia-calça preta, com um cinto discreto na cintura. Penteei meus cabelos e os deixei soltos, hoje era o tipo de dia cheio de desânimo.

Touya e Akane estavam absorvendo a notícia ainda, não sendo capazes de me dizer quem viria aqui. Cá entre nós, eu me sentia pior sobre a emancipação do que estive quando eles souberam sobre o aborto.

Havia pensado em tudo antes de tomar essa decisão. Eu tinha me lembrado de como ele me levou para casa naquele dia que Sasuke e eu brigamos, e como Akane me abraçou e eu chorei nos braços dela. As palavras de otou-san, "se for chorar, ao menos o faça por algo que valha a pena". Como Akane ficou feliz vendo o novo membro da família através do ultrassom. Mas eu também me lembrei de quando eles estiveram ausentes, nas minhas apresentações de balé, as quais Akane me obrigou a participar. Às vezes que eu fui embora com Mikoto, porque meu pai tinha se esquecido de mim na escola.

Admito, eu apreciei quando eles se importavam, mas isso era só em cinco por cento da minha vida inteira. Claro, ambos eram melhores que Mai, mas ainda assim, se eles tivessem sido presentes, ou ao menos se desculpassem e me dito os seus motivos, talvez metade dos nossos problemas não tivessem acontecido. Ou pelo menos, poderíamos olhar um no rosto do outro sem hesitar. Família era algo que nunca seria perfeito, mas eu queria que ao menos pudéssemos ser amáveis uns com os outros.

Suspirando, respondi um sms de Sai. Garantindo-lhe que eu estava bem, e que eu iria encontrá-lo mais cedo no dia seguinte, para que tomássemos um café juntos. Eu não estava de bom humor, e haviam acontecimentos excessivos para um só dia. Eu estava com vontade de fazer o que fiz quase todo o fim de semana, me enrolar debaixo das cobertas, abraçar meu travesseiro e dormir. Encarar as coisas não parecia tão fácil agora.

Desci as escadas, agradecendo pela cozinha estar mais próxima do que a sala de estar, onde se podia escutar vozes. Eu andava passando bastante tempo nesse lugar. Só havia a cozinheira lá, e eu lhe retribui o sorriso. As notícias sempre se espalhavam rápido, era capaz de todos os funcionários da casa já saberem. Servi-me de um copo d'água, bebendo com calma, eu olhei para a mulher que mexia as panelas com felicidade, sussurrando uma leve canção.

- Hei, você sabe me dizer quem está na sala, com meus pais? - Perguntei de forma suave.

- São seus avós Sakura. - Ela disse. - Senhor Uchiha e sua esposa estão com sua mãe. E seu tio Fugaku e seus filhos estão com eles.

Eu fiz uma carranca, fazendo-a rir. Os meus avós paternos eram legais até certo ponto, eu os amava e amava ainda mais passar meu tempo com eles. Já meus avós maternos, cara, isso era um saco. Eles eram conservadores, então você pode imaginar como eles ficaram quando eu deixei de usar preto e comecei a me comportar como boa moça. Eu até ganhei um meio sorriso do meu avô, isso é como ganhar na loteria, segundo Itachi.

Quando eu era menor, eu tive aquela maldita bulimia pelas vezes que vovó deixava claro o quão importante era para ela que eu fosse modelo, como ela e Akane foram por alguns anos. Graças a Deus, eu não cheguei ao ponto de virar anoréxica. Isso foi algo que Sasuke impediu, na realidade. Dizendo-me que era para eu parar com essa estupidez, porque garotos não gostavam de meninas nada naturais. Eu até gostava de dizer que era ótima mentirosa e manipuladora, mas meus avós maternos ganhavam de mim muito fácil.

Murmurei um pequeno obrigada quando sai da cozinha. Isso não iria ser divertido. Eu não estava emocionalmente pronta. Não queria olhar nos olhos dos meus pais e ver culpa, nos de Sasuke ver mágoa, nos de Itachi pena e nos dos meus avós e Fugaku uma ânsia em ter as coisas sobre controle. Eu disse que não iria fugir e eu sabia que pela mínima educação eu deveria ir até lá, nós teríamos que resolver os "negócios" de uma forma ou de outra.

As luzes do corredor estavam fracas, provavelmente de propósito, dessa mesma forma estava a claridade que vinha da sala. Toquei as paredes, vendo o contorno dos móveis decorando o grande ambiente. Itachi estava sentado com Fugaku no sofá em forma de L, neste também estavam meus avós, e nas poltronas meus pais. Para minha surpresa Kakashi estava ali, mais afastado, com Sasuke sentado do seu lado.

Se uma força maior existe, eu esperava que ela olhasse por mim agora.

Dei uma leve batida na porta aberta, vendo todos me encararem. Vi-me mal vestida e desajeitada em um primeiro dia de aula. Meus avós não gostaram das minhas roupas, creio. O que eles esperavam? Eu estava em casa, não em um congresso político. Apesar disso, eu olhei para Kakashi e sorri. Tentei relaxar um pouco, sentando-me no sofá, perto da lareira.

Eu juro. Eu estava tão, tão irritada, e cheia de medo e todos esses sentimentos ruins. E uma reunião de família, com a família Uchiha, não iria melhorar nem um pouco o peso nos meus ombros. Não tinha como eu só seguir em frente agora, calada e sorridente. Horas antes eu tinha deixado claro para mim mesma que essa não era eu, e que eu deveria deixar de ser uma mentirosa, mas mesmo assim, continuar com atitudes um tanto quanto responsáveis.

Eles estavam em silêncio e eu não sabia, para começo de conversa, o motivo dessa reunião, ou seja lá o que. Eu queria conversar com Sasuke, acima de tudo, não pedir desculpas, exatamente. Só desejava mostrar-lhe que eu não era uma mentira por inteiro. Haviam partes boas em mim, não muito chamativas, mas elas existiam. Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo de relance. Não deixando que meus olhos ficassem sobre ele por muito tempo. Caso ele me encarasse de volta, iria ser um pouco constrangedor.

Mordi o lábio, vendo que se eu não falasse, eles ficariam calados pelo resto da noite.

- Bom, você disseram que precisávamos conversar essa noite, e ao menos posso saber o por quê?

E mais uma troca de olhares foi feita. Eu estava sem paciência, e nem um pouco contente, meu dia foi a maior merda e eles continuavam com esse jogos. Olhei para Itachi e Kakashi, esperando que eles me dessem logo uma resposta.

Mas nada. Nenhum resultado.

- Meu Deus! O que inferno está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntei jogando as mãos para o alto.

Eles se olharam de novo, e aquilo já estava me tirando do sério. Eu não aguentava mais isso. Se fôssemos continuar calados, eu iria para o meu quarto e dormiria, como vinha querendo fazer desde que cheguei em casa.

- Estávamos falando sobre a divisão das ações da empresa. - Touya disse.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Perguntei, mas no fundo eu sabia porque.

- Kakashi não tem filhos, então automaticamente as ações dele vão para você, também há metade das minhas e metade das de Akane, e claro, Mikoto dividiu as dela em três, dando uma parte para você.

- Você vai acabar se tornando sócia majoritária, e terá que comandar a empresa. - Itachi disse, juntando as mãos no colo.

Eu fiz os cálculos na minha cabeça. Até onde eu sabia, originalmente, cada família tinha 25% das ações. Como na última geração, todas as famílias tiveram dois filhos, com exceção dos Uzumaki, acabou que cada filho ficou com 12,5%. Fugaku se casou com divisão de bens, fazendo Mikoto dona de 6,25% das suas ações. Franzi o cenho confusa.

Certo. Então eu tinha 6,25% de Akane, 6,25% de Touya, 12,5% de Kakashi e 2% de Mikoto. Eu tinha metade das ações de cada um dos meus pais porque eu ganharia um irmão, e isso acabou fazendo com que o dinheiro se dividisse. Os olhei surpresa.

- Eu tenho 27% das ações. - Falei.

Eu sabia! Sempre que eles faziam algo desse tipo tinha dinheiro relacionado. Não, se eles pensavam que me colocariam sobre suas asas agora estavam enganados. Por favor, eu me emanciparia, e teria direito a retirar minha herança. Mas sem a parte de Mikoto, porque no testamento dela falava de idade física de dezoito anos, não maioridade. Por agora, eu tinha 25 por cento, e ano que vem, em março para ser mais específica, eu teria 27 por cento.

- E o que vocês querem? - Fui direta.

- Somos sua família, Sakura... - Vovó Uchiha começou a dizer. - Nós só queremos seu bem.

- Interessante que vocês só queiram meu bem quando há notas verdes envolvidas. - Lhe encarei descrente.

Pelo canto do olho vi Sasuke sorrir, ao menos alguém tinha aprovado minha ação. E eu sabia, mesmo que Kakashi não admitisse, ele também o fazia.

- Nós queremos que você passe as ações de Mikoto para Fugaku. - Vovô disse.

- Você tem que estar brincando comigo! - Ri em escárnio. - Se Mikoto deixou claro no testamento dela, que elas eram para nós três e não deveríamos entregá-las a vocês. Por que acha que eu faria isso?

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, com raiva.

- Você é filha bastarda, então as ações da sua mãe não vão para você. - O patriarca Uchiha falou, encarando sua filha mais nova.

- Vovô, com todo o respeito. Vá se fuder. - Esbravejei, fazendo com que todos me encarassem surpresos. - Agora que vocês admitiram isso, resolveram jogar na minha cara? E outra, na minha certidão de nascimento está o nome de Akane, então sim, eu ganho a herança.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, ficando de pé, e eu imitei seu gesto. Os cabelos brancos, olhos negros e rosto aristocrático. Eu odiava ele, meu avô entre aspas. Uchiha Hirome era um grande idiota, ele ganhava do seu filho mais velho nisso. O que é algo muito surpreendente. Fugaku e Akane tinham mães diferentes, e minha avó materna era bem dissimulada, mas algo nela tinha impedido Akane de ser tão mesquinha quanto eles.

- Eu posso impedir que isso aconteça, caso você não devolva a parte que pertence aos Uchiha.

- Se você pudesse, não teria vindo até aqui me ameaçar.

Inferno! Como eu odiava aquele maldito olhar, Uchiha. Itachi e Sasuke, e até mesmo minha mãe o tinham. Era extremamente irritante.

- Você tem que escolher alguém para comandar isso no seu lugar. - Hirome disse. - Você é mulher, não tem pulso suficiente para isso.

- Agora vamos começar a ser machistas? - Cuspi. - Eu me viro sozinha desde pirralha, eu transformei o caos em ordem na escola. Não venha me dizer que eu não tenho pulso firme para as coisas, talvez eu tenha mais que você.

Ele riu, debochando de mim.

- Para quem tentou se suicidar, você está se mostrando bem esperta.

Minha mão se ergueu e ele a segurou antes que atingisse seu rosto. Ele estava mexendo comigo. Era isso que ele sempre fazia quando não conseguia o que queria. Meu pai ficou de pé, assim como minha mãe, Kakashi e Sasuke.

- Escute, com atenção, velhote. - Falei, torcendo meu pulso e me livrando dele. - Não vai acontecer. Continue pisando em mim, rindo e dizendo merdas. Você não vai conseguir nada, eu não sou facilmente manipulável.

Meus olhos estavam nos dele. O sangue fervia por todo meu corpo. Por que todas essas coisas tinham que acontecer em um só dia? O bilhete, Hidan, Sasuke, meus pais e agora eles. A raiva borbulhava no meu estômago e tudo que eu queria era correr dali.

- Você tem certeza Sakura? - Ele sussurrou só para que eu ouvisse.

- Tenho.

- Chega vocês dois. - Meu pai disse. - Sakura, sente-se.

Encarei-o com descrença. Esse filho da puta falava desse jeito com a única filha dele até o momento, e ele mandava que eu me acalmasse. Desgraçado.

- Era só isso ou temos mais planos de dominação para discutir? - Perguntei, com as mãos em punhos.

- Nós queremos saber para onde você vai quando se mudar. - Fugaku se manifestou pela primeira vez.

- Eu já disse, vou comprar um apartamento no centro da cidade, ou algo do tipo. - Era óbvio, porque eles ficavam perguntando isso de novo, e de novo?

- Achamos melhor que você more com alguém, ao menos até fazer vinte e um anos. - Itachi olhou para mim enquanto falava, com um pedido de desculpas nos olhos.

Apertei as têmporas, deixando que minha cabeça pendesse no encosto do sofá.

- Devemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. - Akane se expressou. - Quando seus avós chegarem.

Vovô e vovó Haruno também viriam? Aquilo era mais sério do que eu pensava. E por que a repentina mudança? Eu não era a menina que todos amavam? Quer dizer, Itachi era o neto competente, Sasuke e eu éramos os rebeldes, mas agora estávamos um tanto quanto comportados. Exceto, é claro, pelo fato de sexta-feira à noite. Deu bastante ibope ele me tirando de cima da mesa, depois de me amassar com Konan.

Suspirei, aquela seria uma longa noite.

**…**

**14 de Fevereiro de 2005**

**…**

Estávamos sentados nos fundos da casa de campo, Okaa-san havia comprado o lugar alguns meses atrás, e se tornou rotina nós três irmos ali com frequência. Minha mãe e Sakura estavam gargalhando na cozinha, as duas discutiam sobre quanto tempo eu ia ficar sem uma namorada. Era ridículo. Fazia uma hora que as duas estavam especulando sobre isso, dizendo que eu trocava muitas vezes. E não havia garota que conseguia se manter comigo por mais de dois meses.

Isso tudo porque eu gostava de ficar sozinho no dia dos namorados.

A porta do quintal se abriu e as duas saíram alegres, fazendo com que um pequeno sorriso se formasse no meu rosto. Sakura me empurrou com seu quadril, colocando um prato com pães no colo. Minha mãe se sentou do meu outro lado, com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos. Normal vindo dela.

- Como você fugiu das fangirls, e porque sabemos que odeia doces, nós fizemos pães com recheio de tomate para você. - Sakura disse. - E eu quero muitos chocolates no dia branco, ok?

- Vamos ver. - Lhe olhei de canto, comendo um dos pães.

- Sabe filho, eu estou me sentindo velha. - Mikoto suspirou. - Você teve umas vinte namoradas no ano passado, e você só tem catorze anos. De tanto sexo que faz logo vai me aparecer com um neto! Como eu vou conviver com isso?

Sakura e eu começamos a rir. Essa era Uchiha Mikoto. Tão doce, jovem e sarcástica como uma mulher deve ser. Eu era um pouco atormentado quando as duas estavam juntas, mas eu gostava. Minha mãe e Sakura eram espontâneas e divertidas, totalmente diferentes do meu pai e Itachi. Era por isso que nós três escapávamos sempre que podíamos para cá. A tensão na família aumentava mais a cada dia. E minha mãe podia até não dizer, mas constantemente andava pensando em divórcio.

- E você Sakura, para quem pretende dar chocolates? - Perguntei implicando com ela.

- Para ninguém, eu estou aqui, esqueceu? - Me mostrou a língua. - Não há como ninguém receber chocolate de mim.

- Mas você gosta de alguém? - Minha mãe perguntou mexendo as sobrancelhas maliciosamente.

- Eu não sei, só tenho treze anos. - Deu de ombros, bebendo um gole da sua coca. - Eu me acho muito nova para gostar de alguém.

- Como assim? - Mikoto a olhou confusa agora. - Todo mundo gosta de alguém.

- Não acho. - Ela começou a gesticular com as mãos, no seu jeito tagarela de sempre. - Esse é o ponto, sabe. Todo mundo diz que gosta de alguém, mas não por gostar, é mais por querer todo o sentimento. Por isso tem pessoas como Sasuke, que dizem gostar de alguém e no mês seguinte estão com outra pessoa.

Eu a encarei descrente, entregando o prato vazio para minha mãe. Mikoto mordeu o lábio para não rir. Sakura fez uma careta engraçada, entrando correndo na casa, comigo atrás dela. Gargalhadas podiam ser ouvidas do lado de fora da casa. Revirei os olhos, rindo, ela me pagaria por isso.

**…**

**23 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

Depois da minha discussão com meu avô resolvi ir até a cozinha, de novo. Os empregados, em maioria, já haviam ido embora depois do jantar. Minha mãe e avó tentaram puxar assunto o tempo todo. Eu me sentei no lado direito do meu pai, como todos os dias, e agradeci por Kakashi ter sentado do meu lado. Ia ser irritante ter qualquer pessoa além dele ali.

Tudo o que eu queria era que o dia de hoje se apagasse da minha memória, porque foram poucas coisas boas que viram dele. Eu queria relaxar um pouco, foi muito cheio de estresse mental e nada melhor do que o conforto da sua cama para isso.

Ergui os olhos, vendo Kakashi entrar na cozinha.

- Os Uchiha já foram embora? - Perguntei.

- Não todos eles. - Se escorou ao meu lado no balcão. - Você me lembrou aos velhos tempos hoje.

Eu olhei para ele, curiosa. Velhos tempos poderia significar muito para Kakashi. Não que ele fosse velho, ele só tinha trinta e dois anos, mas essas duas palavras podiam se encaixar de várias formas na minha vida.

- Eu briguei com Hirome uma vez. - Comentou. - Eu adoro sua mãe, e ela vivia servindo de babá para mim. E teve Lucca, os dois eram apaixonados, ele não deixou que eles ficassem juntos. Nós quase saímos no soco.

Agora que todos admitiam que eu descobri grandes coisas do passado deles, era como se fosse normal, que eu sempre soubesse. Talvez ninguém percebesse, mas sempre fingíamos que nada tinha acontecido. No fundo Kakashi deveria ser como eu, antes. Somos atingidos por eles, sem perceber isso por completo. Admirei seu gesto. Falar sobre o ex-namorado da sua cunhada para filha de criação dela.

Do modo que Kakashi e Akane falaram desse Lucca, ele me pareceu tão legal. O moreno, bronzeado, de olhos verdes. Se as coisas continuassem desse jeito enlouquecido, eu esperava que Akane visse seu amor de juventude e que eles pudessem ficar juntos de novo. Sorri para mim mesma. E aí estava o retorno do meu lado romântico.

- Tio, só nós dois protestamos sobre o controle deles?

- Não. - Kakashi passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados. - Akane também, e Hizashi. Kushina nunca esteve em volta disso, os Uzumaki são pessoas de melhor índole que a nossa.

Ele passou os braços pelos meus ombros, e eu escorei minha cabeça no dele. Conforto era tudo que eu precisava agora. Eu sabia que poderia contar com Kakashi para isso. Nós éramos as ovelhas negras dos Haruno, era reconfortante saber que eu não estava totalmente sozinha nisso.

- Eu estive pensando. - Ele disse. - Se você vai se mudar, por que não para o meu apartamento? Pakkun se sente sozinho quando eu estou fora. Aquele apartamento é grande demais para nós dois.

Sorri, lembrando do seu cachorro.

- Gostei da ideia. - Falei. - Você ainda tem aquela gaveta de roupas íntimas sem donas?

- Hum... - Refletiu. - É melhor você não saber sobre isso.

- Certo. - Dei um beijo na sua bochecha. - Vai ser um prazer ser a mulher da sua casa.

Nós brincamos por mais alguns minutos. Acertamos que amanhã iríamos levar algumas peças de roupa e o essencial, com o tempo pegaríamos o resto das minhas coisas. No seu apartamento haviam dois quartos mais o de hóspedes. Combinamos que eu ficaria no de hóspedes, por enquanto, e decoraríamos o meu quarto ao meu gosto. Ele estava se preparando para ir embora, amanhã ele trabalharia como qualquer um ali, se virou e me disse.

- Sasuke continua aqui, acho que ele quer falar com você.

Crispei os lábios, assentindo. Eu não tinha certeza do que surgiria dessa conversa.

- Sakura. - Ele me chamou, olhando para mim daquele jeito estranho de antes. - Não faça nada estúpido por orgulho ou rancor. Seu pai estragou a vida dele por isso, não cometa o mesmo erro.

Eu assenti mais uma vez, sem saber o que dizer. Quando Kakashi se foi, eu me vi subindo as escadas, indo para o meu quarto, porque eu sabia que ele estaria lá.

Pela tarde eu fiquei desejando isso, mas agora a relutância me preenchia. Era engraçado, quando você, pensando muito em algo, acabava fazendo diferente do que planejara. Eu esperava que não brigássemos novamente, eu não aguentaria isso, não hoje.

Ele estava de costas para mim, as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para as nuvens e trovoadas pelo vidro da janela. Suspirei, encostando-me na porta fechada, minhas mãos atrás do corpo.

- Queria falar comigo?

Ele não se virou e eu também não me movi. Eu estava nervosa e me sentindo reprimida. Não parecia certo.

- Só vim para te avisar que eu vou passar o resto da semana na casa de campo. - Sua voz estava monótona, fria. - Hinata e Naruto vão passar o fim de semana lá também, para você esclarecer as coisas.

- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso.

Ele se virou, e eu encarei seus olhos negros. Parecia que aquela escuridão que havia nele tinha voltado, uma que eu fiquei implicando nos últimos três anos e meio. Sasuke passou por mim e abriu a porta.

- Apenas vá, Sakura.

Aí estava, me chamou pelo meu nome mais uma vez. Sem mais nenhuma resposta, se foi. E eu fiquei confusa, sem a mínima ideia do que pensar sobre isso.

É, havia sido um longo dia.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oiie Gatas ;9

Aiai, como eu gosto de escrever esses Sasuke's POV. Porque a Mikoto ainda estava viva, na maioria deles, pelo menos nos que eu coloquei até agora. E o Sasuke é um menino como qualquer outro, meio rebelde e tudo mais. E ele mudou bastante, assim como a Sakura. Não sei, eu gosto de coisas em contraste, deve ser isso. Kkk'

Eu tenho pena da Sakura, quase toda família dela é sem noção. :/ E eu tenho planos bem legais para essa conversa. Que eu não vou contar, ou quando e como vão ser as coisas. O que é mais um pouco de curiosidade? Kk'

Gente, eu fiquei triste. Sério, eu to escrevendo com tudo nessas férias, e vai ser praticamente três capítulos de onze a treze páginas cada, só essa semana! Se eu falasse para vocês quantos alertas, favoritos e pessoas que acessam a página, você iam ficar bem chocados em comparação com as reviews.

Então, vai ser assim... Eu vou continuar escrevendo com esse meu pique todo, e vou postar um capítulo por semana, se vocês colaborarem podem sair dois, três, quem sabe mais? Tudo depende de vocês! E como eu sei que todo mundo ama o Sasuke-gostoso-kun, vai ter muitos POV's dele pela frente. *e as fangirls surtão*

Só para constatar. Tem alguns POV's que ele tá muto OOC. Mas isso é porque, como eu disse antes, a mãe dele não tinha morrido ainda e ele era como qualquer garoto de 14/15 anos. Detalhe em 2005, quando os POV's aconteceram em sua maioria, a Sakura tinha 13/14 e o Sasuke 14/15. Ela faz aniversário final de março, e ele final de julho. Caso vocês se perguntem por causa disso. E não vão ter datas cronológicas, como viram, uma coisa aconteceu em maio e o seguinte em fevereiro, totalmente embaralhado.

No dia dos namorados tem o dia vermelho, não sei se é esse nome, acho que está errado. Onde os meninos ganham chocolates das meninas. E o dia branco quando eles dão chocolate, em maioria branco até onde eu sei, pra elas. Eu sei que da forma que eu mostrei, acho que essas coisinhas ali estão certas. Eu não quis me aprofundar muito no assunto.

E as ações do Kakashi não foram dividas entre a Sakura e o irmão dela, porque 'digamos' que se uma situação parecida acontecesse, na minha fic, a parte do mais novo iria para o herdeiro mais próximo. Ou algo do tipo. Não sei como explicar esse meu raciocínio. O ponto é que como o Kakashi não tem filhos, a herdeira dele é a Sakura.

The Pretty Reckless é minha banda favorita. E no top três vem Nirvana e Joan Jett. Então desculpa se eu me perder nessa coisa de _rock 'n' roll_, não é exatamente intencional. Aaah e o _hard rock_ nada mais é que um grande relacionamento aberto. Eu tinha que arrumar uma desculpa para todo mundo pegar todo mundo e encontrei essa.

Sakura não gosta de algumas coisas no passado dela. Quando você bebe demais faz coisas estúpidas, "voz da verdade" falando aqui. õ/ Uma prova disso é essa dança super sexy, que eu não sei se descrevi certo, porque eu só danço no meu chuveiro LOL. Ah outro exemplo que o álcool é uma merda foi no começo da fic quando ela toma um porre e fala dos pais dela.

Agente tinha que falar isso pro Sasuke-kun. Quem sabe ela conta tudo pra ele depois de beber muita tequila!

Que legal, mais uma n/a grande!

É isso, espero que tenham gostado.

Bgsbgs

**N/b:**

Hey girls! Gente esse capítulo foi tenso, hein? Nossa, a Sakura teve que mostrar toda a sua força para encarar um dia tão turbulento como esse... e ela até que se saiu muito bem, não concordam? Acho que a emancipação dela só vai contribuir para o seu amadurecimento... sem contar que será mais divertido ela morando com o Kakashi...rsrsrsrsrs

Ahhhhhh, não gostei nem um pouquinho do Hirome...manipulador, falso, mesquinho e machista...ahhh, ele está precisando aprender uma boa lição! E o que vocês acharam da Sakura se tornar a acionista majoritária da empresa? Comentem, pleaseeee... issso ajuda a ter _posts_ mais rápidos!

Beijinhos

Bella


	22. Melhores Amigos Maléficos

**N/a:** Sugestão: Coldplay – Paradise. Boa Leitura. Para Nick.

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

**…**

**Melhores Amigos Maléficos**

**…**

_A vontade continuava lá, independente do tempo que tenha passado. Eu queria que aquelas coisas não tivessem acontecido, eu queria correr do mundo e almejava que _ele_ fizesse isso junto de mim._

**…**

**18 de Janeiro de 2006**

**…**

Neji e Gaara estavam conversando baixo logo a minha frente. Eu não dei muita importância para eles, só fiquei na minha, fumando meu centésimo cigarro no dia. Olha que eram apenas oito da manhã. Havia dez exatos dias que eu estava parecendo uma chaminé, mas não havia nada em mim que me fizesse parar. A cada tragada, sentindo a nicotina invadindo meus pulmões, respirando aquela fumaça, gerava alívio. Era rápido, não durava mais que segundos. Eu precisava ficar calmo, e se só aquela merda fosse me trazer isso, eu continuaria nesse círculo vicioso.

Fazia alguns dias que as aulas haviam iniciado, houve uma pausa de duas semanas, para o semestre ser retomado em seguida. Aquela escola tinha turmas começando nos períodos mais estranhos do ano.

Eu fazia o que podia para prestar atenção no que os dois falavam, mas minha cabeça sempre acabava se perdendo. Eu começava a ver um corpo feminino no chão, sangue por toda a parte, e uma arma atirada em cima do tapete. Fechei os olhos com força, era isso que eu queria esquecer. Como eu encontrei o corpo sem vida de Mikoto. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar.

O enterro tinha sido há oito dias. Não podia dizer se era uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas todos os moradores daquela maldita casa, inclusive eu, se mantiveram em silêncio. Não houve lágrimas, ou choro. Nada. E aquela mulher, Emiko, estava sempre por lá, seguindo Fugaku de um lado para o outro. A rosada vivia tendo ataques por Touya ter amantes, mas ele não era o único.

Não podia ser coincidência minha mãe acabar morta no mesmo dia que pedia divórcio. De jeito nenhum, se aquele desgraçado tinha algo com isso, eu arranjaria provas para incriminá-lo.

As viagens de okaa-san e Itachi nos últimos seis meses deveriam ter algo a ver também. Quando eu perguntava o que inferno eles estavam fazendo, os dois arranjavam desculpas esfarrapadas para isso. Minha mãe nunca foi do tipo que fazia compras, e ela ter usado isso foi o fim. Tinha algo a mais ali. Ela sempre ia na primeira semana do mês, e voltava na seguinte.

Ela não saiu da cidade, não cumpriu essa rotina vinda do nada. Depois ela acabava assassinada. Quando coisas desse tipo aconteciam com os Uchiha, não era por mera coincidência.

Bufei. Primeiro Sakura some, depois Itachi e Okaa-san piram, e a última morre. Até quando as coisas seriam assim?

Eu passei um bom tempo procurando notícias na internet, revistas, jornais e nada. Não importava se eu mandasse e-mail, sms, ou ligasse para ela. Nenhuma resposta. Foi como se a rosada tivesse desaparecido do mapa. Depois que Sakura pegou aquele vôo para lugar nenhum, nunca mais soube dela.

Touya e Akane não estavam em casa também, meu pai me veio com uma desculpa de segunda lua-de-mel. Ridículo. Todos sabiam que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, nem mesmo Kushina ou Minato puderam me contar. E eles sempre falavam a verdade. Kushina disse que tinha prometido para Sakura manter a boca fechada. Todos sabiam, mas ninguém era capaz de me dizer onde ela tinha se metido.

Deixei que meus olhos deslizassem pela extensão da escola, tentando achar algo que me mantivesse no mundo real por alguns minutos.

E realmente aconteceu.

O carro estava estacionado nos portões, Itachi saiu de dentro dele. O rosto mais sério que nunca, o corpo vestido pelo terno negro. Franzi o cenho. O idiota não tinha me avisado que viria. E o que inferno ele fazia ali? Tinha terminado o colegial no último semestre. Não havia motivo...

Sakura. Haruno Sakura estava ali.

Era imponente, rugia soberania. O uniforme da Konoha High perfeitamente justo no corpo. Cabelo liso caindo um pouco abaixo do ombro, nenhuma gota de maquiagem, com exceção do rímel nos olhos. A pele perfeitamente lisa e branca. Ela não era a garota que eu conhecia.

Levantou os olhos do chão, encarando atenta meu irmão mais velho. Ela sorriu de canto para ele, e o desgraçado se inclinou para beijar a testa dela. Sim, Itachi sempre soube onde ela tinha se metido e os motivos para isso, estava ali, estampado em seu rosto. Mais uma vez, ele estava tentando tirá-la de mim.

Franzi o cenho, finalmente vendo-a por completo. Ela estava usando salto? E que porcaria de bolsa era essa? Eu me sentia em uma dimensão alternativa, olhando para alguém que eu conhecia desde as fraudas e vendo uma pessoa diferente.

Ela começou a andar. Havia uma confiança cega dada a cada passo, uma Rainha do Gelo. Sakura não desviava o olhar como antes. E ela me encarou, sorrindo em escárnio e seguindo em frente.

Raiva começou a me consumir. Joguei o toco de cigarro no chão, e os dois caras ficaram surpresos. A segui para dentro da escola, os corredores cheios, até mesmo Sarutobi deveria saber disso.

Abrindo seu armário, as unhas pintadas de rosa. Ela odiava rosa! Eu estava ficando louco! Respirei fundo. Ela jogou o cabelo para o lado, e levantou a sobrancelha para mim.

- O que você quer, Uchiha? - Perguntou em deboche.

- Onde você esteve, rosada?

Essa última palavra, fez com que ela reagisse. Foi assim que eu chamei na vez que dormimos juntos, horas antes de ela desaparecer sem deixar nenhum sinal. Tenten e Ino tinham levado ela para casa, e eu escutei muito saindo da boca das duas. Mas nenhuma maldita resposta.

- Não lhe devo explicações. - Deu de ombros, me ignorando totalmente.

- Sim, você deve.

A rosada me encarou, haviam milhões de palavras nos seus olhos. Nojo, ela tinha nojo de mim. Ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ao menos alguns hábitos não haviam se esvaí alguma coisa quebrada dentro dela, o verde grama das suas íris estava vazio, algo faltava.

- Pro inferno com isso. - Cruzou os braços. - Eu não devo satisfações para ninguém, muito menos para você, idiota.

- Ela morreu.

As palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu sequer percebesse. Uma sombra se plantou no rosto dela. Esse pesar, talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. Eu pensei isso segundos antes dela se recompor. O olhar neutro, não demonstrando nada. No fundo eu não deveria ser o único desnorteado.

- Eu sei. - Ela me deu as costas.

- É só isso que tem a dizer? - Falei.

Caso ela tenha ouvido, não fez questão de responder. Sakura tinha ido. Da forma que ela estava, acho que eu nunca a teria de volta.

Era tarde demais.

**…**

**24 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

- Gata, se eu estivesse no seu lugar já tinha fugido de casa a bastante tempo. - Sai disse. - E não só por agora, mas sim, por todo o drama que eu escutei de você nos últimos três anos.

Como se eu não tivesse pensado nisso antes. Minha cabeça parecia estar girando. Eu fiquei algumas horas acordada ontem à noite esperando meus avós paternos, e nada deles. Hoje de manhã, quando eu passei pela cozinha para avisar que estava indo para escola, meu pai falou que eles viriam hoje à noite, porque, inferno, eles tinham algo importante a me dizer. Eu estava quase arrancando os cabelos fora.

Claro, eu tinha presenciado um assassinato e havia pessoas me ameaçando agora, e o melhor de tudo, eu estava pouco ligando para isso. A minha grande preocupação no momento era o que aconteceria na casa de campo.

Olhei para Hinata, sentada do meu lado. Ela encarava seu _mocaccino _praticamente sem chantilly, sua cabeça estava em outro mundo. Talvez, só ela entendesse a gravidade de manter as coisas em silêncio. A Hyuuga passou pouco tempo com Naruto nos últimos dias, ela ficava comigo e ele com Sasuke, mas eu sabia que ela temia que algo acontecesse com o loiro. Ainda mais com a lembrança dele tomando um tiro.

- Ok, meninas! - Sai falou torcendo os lábios em um biquinho. Era cômico, um homem forte como ele, vestindo o uniforme normal da escola com gloss nos lábios e uns acessórios fofos, como o lenço em seu pescoço. - Vamos mudar esses rostinhos! Isso tudo porque seus garotos não vieram à escola hoje?

- Não exatamente. - Eu disse. - Sasuke e eu brigamos, e você sabe, não é como se tivéssemos algo mesmo.

- E lá vai minha princesa querendo bancar a Rainha do Gelo. - Ele balançou as mãos na frente do meu rosto, isso foi _muito_ gay. - Sério, você já admitiu, mais ou menos, que gosta dele. Por que não usa esses seus seios e pernas poderosas para conquistar aquela delícia?

Hinata e eu nos encaramos, e acabamos rindo. Se existia uma pessoa capaz de tirar Haruno Sakura do seu mundo de lamentações, bem, esse era Sai, meu ex-namorado e melhor amigo gay. Naruto conseguia fazer isso quando éramos crianças, mas ele não gostaria de ser comparado a Sai.

- Certo, vou pensar sobre isso.

- Você _não_ vai _pensar_, você vai é _agir!_

**…**

Suspirei. Minha mala já estava pronta. O essencial para semana. Peguei a maioria das minhas roupas, em geral jeans, camiseta e alguns acessórios que mudavam as coisas de básico para estiloso. Era isso que eu precisava, intercalar o velho com o novo.

Olhei para o quarto, meio nostálgica. Certo, eu tinha mudado o ambiente uma centena de vezes ao longo dos anos, todavia, eu morei aqui desde pequena. Haviam muitas lembranças ali, e para minha surpresa, tanto boas quanto ruins. Eu passei horas na piscina olímpica do quintal, nadando cada vez mais rápido, e desejando que a ânsia por coisas ilícitas sumisse de mim. E as tardes que eu passava lendo deitada nos bancos de pedra do quintal. Quando Tsunade se sentava comigo e abria o próprio livro.

Eu sentiria saudades e, de qualquer forma, o lugar não ia desaparecer do mapa. Se algo que eu aprendi é que as memórias sempre estariam ali para quando se precisasse delas. Às pessoas mudavam para caramba, e a saudade do que era antes nunca iria embora.

Eu poderia ir para outro lugar, afinal, eu não ia morar com meus pais até a terceira idade. Seria bom viver com Kakashi. Ele era como eu em alguns sentidos, e a convivência seria mais fácil, agradável até.

Claro, comigo partindo, todos os sonhos infantis iriam comigo. Kakashi era meu tio, não meu pai. Por mais que eu amasse ele, não seria a mesma coisa. Não houve um dia que eu não quisesse ter uma relação estável com os dois, esse era o momento em que eu colocava um ponto final na ilusão de família feliz. Talvez, só talvez, com a distância estabelecida, nós acabássemos nos sentindo melhor.

Bufei, desliguei as luzes e puxando a bagagem comigo. Kakashi me esperava no primeiro andar e meus avós também estariam lá. De longe eu sabia que a conversa com eles seria realmente melhor do que a com os Uchihas, mas ainda assim, havia apreensão junto de mim.

Entrei no escritório do meu pai, vendo Akane sentada no braço do sofá onde ele estava. Um pequeno sorriso cresceu no meu rosto. Aquele era um dos primeiros gestos, de afeto, por assim dizer, que eu via surgindo deles. A questão era se isso era real, ou só mais uma parte do seu "casamento de fachada".

- Olhe para você. - Vovó disse, sorrindo de verdade para mim. - Eu me sinto mais velha que nunca.

- Você está exagerando vovó. - Sorri de volta, dando um beijo na sua bochecha e deixando que ela me abraçasse. - Eu só vou morar com Kakashi, e ainda falta um ano para eu entrar na faculdade.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela, esperando que eles me dissessem o que quer que fosse. O meu íntimo estava triste, eu sentiria falta de tudo, mas eu sabia que as coisas não poderiam continuar como estavam.

Escorei minha cabeça no ombro da matriarca Haruno, e ela apertou meu corpo, era meio que um alívio tê-la ali. Meu avô estava sentado em uma poltrona, e Kakashi, escorado na parede, mãos nos bolsos.

- Nós conversamos enquanto você estava na escola. - Vovô disse. - E achamos que você mais que qualquer um, deve ter direito a sua herança.

- Por quê?

- Você já é madura o suficiente. - Touya falou. - Tem a cabeça no lugar, e nós sabemos que não vai jogar seu dinheiro ao vento.

- E... - Akane prendeu a respiração, soltando a lentamente. - Nós esperamos que faça bom uso dele. Meu pai é uma pessoa sem escrúpulos, e eu não quero que ele mexa com você.

- E como isso pode me ajudar?

- Veja bem. - Vovô falou. - Você tem praticamente oito por cento das ações Uchiha, Hirome não gostou disso. Porque seu sangue é Haruno, a pessoa com mais ações comanda a empresa. Kushina pediu para que seu pai tomasse conta dos negócios enquanto ela estivesse grávida, e depois ela assumiria novamente.

- Ele quer que Fugaku seja o presidente das H&U, porque sabe que ambos têm o mesmo ponto de vista. - Kakashi disse.

- Exato. - Vovô assentiu. - Hoje pela manhã nós transferimos tudo para o seu nome, e agora só resta assinar os papéis.

**...**

**25 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

Aquele sentimento estranho tinha voltado. Do tipo que luta contra o certo e o errado dentro de você, mas não tem como saber quem é quem. Era frustrante. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo e fechei meus olhos com força. Eu não sabia se ia conseguir.

Eu estava no banco do motorista, com o carro estacionado na frente da casa de campo. Sem me mover. Todas as luzes estavam acesas, o carro de Naruto e o de Sasuke próximos ao meu. Eles estavam dentro da casa, qualquer um podia ouvir o loiro gritando com a televisão, e Hinata rindo baixo dele. Eu não sabia onde Sasuke estava, ele era quieto e conseguia se manter distante sempre que quisesse.

Quatro anos atrás, eu queria entrar na cabeça dele. O conhecer como ninguém. Ele sempre se escondeu atrás do manto de suas asas negras e foi lá que eu sempre quis entrar. Naquele declive de emoções, que sempre escondeu do mundo, principalmente, de mim. O tempo passava, porém, o desejo não. Eu queria enxergá-lo de verdade. Saber por que ele sempre quis esconder o que sentia, e por que, assim como eu, não consegue expressar o que sente.

Ele era um mistério.

Desde que eu voltei, nossa rotina tinha mudado. Ele não estava sempre namorando, só tendo alguns casos, sexo e mais nada. Isso até onde eu sabia. E eu, a menina que achava namoro algo sem sentido, bem, eu namorei por dois anos com Sai e depois três meses com Sasori. Sem contar aquelas semanas que eu me envolvi com Itachi. Parecia, que Sasuke e eu havíamos trocado partes das nossas personalidades, e as adaptado a nossa própria vida.

Eu gostaria que Mikoto ainda estivesse aqui, ela era a única capaz de ajeitar as coisas entre nós. Ela sempre falava coisas sábias no seu modo engraçado e divertido, assim como Sasuke fazia quando pequeno. Era bom quando nós dois éramos inocentes e vivíamos brincando na casa dos pais de Mikoto. Antes dos hormônios começarem a fazer efeito no nosso corpo.

Exalando o ar, eu saí do carro. Eu não podia passar o fim de semana todo com a cabeça encostada no volante. Eu não podia falar nada, mas suposições sempre eram feitas. Quem sabe eles acabavam adivinhando o que aconteceu. Pouco provável, mas é como dizem, a esperança é a última que morre.

O céu estava negro, a lua crescente e os pontinhos brancos que eram as estrelas. Por algum motivo isso me fez sorrir. Eu quase vi a minha mãe de coração ali, com seu cabelo negro e o sorriso convidativo de sempre.

Eu acreditei que estava cumprindo a promessa que eu fiz a ela, mas não estava, não por completo. Ela tinha me implorado para cuidar dele, para ficar do lado de Sasuke, e não era isso que eu estava fazendo. Eu deixei que meu medo e rancor reinassem, meu maior erro. No momento eu devia ficar tranquila, relaxar um pouco e fazer o que eu podia para as coisas melhorarem.

Vamos lá, Haruno. É hora de provar que suas palavras não são só da boca para fora.

Com esse pensamento em mente, eu me virei para encarar a porta. E, bem, meu sangue começou a esquentar quando eu vi Sasuke ali, escorado na batente. Olhando fixamente para mim.

No fundo ele poderia estar curioso. Antes, meu cabelo era sempre cacheado, nas suas ondas naturais balançando com o vento, parecido com o que ele estava agora. Eu usava jeans _skinny_ escuros, uma camiseta vermelha de mangas curtas, levemente decotada, minhas botas sem salto pretas e um casaco azul marinho por cima. Eu me sentia bonita e casual ao mesmo tempo. Essa era a combinação que eu estive procurando desde pequena.

O momento estava se tornando constrangedor. Os dois calados se encarando e sem saber o que dizer, ao menos esse era o meu caso. Eu odiava isso, ficar sem palavras. Se eu não tivesse prometido para mim mesma que deixaria as máscaras que eu criei de lado eu poderia estar dando uma de esperta e o ludibriando. Mas não, eu prometi ser verdadeira para mim mesma e simplesmente fiquei em choque na frente dele.

- Hei. - Essa foi a única palavra que conseguiu sair da minha boca, mordi o lábio, um sorriso pequeno aparecendo no meu rosto. Inferno! Eu estava corando!

- Hei.

Franzi o cenho para o seu sorriso de canto. O que ele tinha visto para ficar com aquela cara? Não poderia ser só por ter me visto. Havia algo mais.

Seu corpo foi para o lado, e ele fez sinal com a cabeça para que eu entrasse na casa. Eu passei por ele, e aquela sensação estranha tinha voltado para mim. Com isso, quero dizer, as coisas boas e ruins no meu estômago.

Naruto e Hinata estavam sentados na sala, ambos riam olhando algo na TV. O loiro estava deitado no sofá, com ela sobre ele, sorri. Só de vê-lo ela já estava naquela alegria toda. Sai estava certo desde o começo.

- Boa noite, casal. - Falei.

- Sakura-chan! - Naruto exclamou feliz, e Hinata me recebeu mostrando seus dentes brancos. - Pronta para um fim de semana fantástico?

- Espero que sim.

Hinata e Naruto se olharam, o tipo de olhar que dizia muitas coisas. Não exatamente apaixonado, apesar de paixão estar incluída ali. A morena ficou de pé e pegou minha mão, me puxando para fora da sala. Eu levantei a sobrancelha para ela.

- Onde você está me levando? - Perguntei.

- Você vai ver.

- Hina, vocês dois estão armando alguma coisa, e eu quero saber o que!

- E você vai, só me dê cinco minutos.

Ela continuou me puxando, a casa era grande, mas nada exagerado, nós não podíamos ir muito longe, a não ser que ela inventasse de entrar na floresta essa hora da noite. Não era perigoso porque desde que Mikoto comprou essa casa, Sasuke e eu fazíamos isso. Mas estava esfriando e era óbvio que em algumas horas ia começar a chover forte.

Nós entramos no quarto que era destinado a mim quando Mikoto era viva. Tudo ali estava intacto. Do jeito que eu deixei. A Hyuuga me sentou na cama, e mandou que eu esperasse ali, porque ela tinha uma surpresa para mim. Eu tinha uma maravilhosa ideia do que era. Suspirei, nós teríamos que conversar um momento ou outro, não tinha como fugir disso.

Eu vaguei pelo quarto, ficando surpresa por sentir falta do lugar. A cama continuava com o edredom preto cheio de bolinhas brancas, os travesseiros e lençóis deveriam seguir o mesmo padrão. Havia aquele abajur de lava, com cores multicoloridas subindo e descendo. Os móbiles de cata-vento que eu mesma fiz.

Na cômoda intercalada em preto e branco, tinha vários porta-retratos. Em um deles eu estava na garupa de Sasuke, nossas roupas de verão e eu mostrando a língua enquanto ele ria para mim. Era possível ver a cachoeira no fundo e o reflexo de Mikoto nela. Ela tirou aquela foto na primeira vez que viemos aqui.

E mais uma vez a lembrança dela me pairava.

Levantei a cabeça, vendo Naruto empurrar um Sasuke irritado para dentro do quarto. Ele fechou a porta, e passou a chave. O Uchiha tentou abri-la, mas em vão. Certo, eu imaginei que eles fariam algo do tipo, mas nada tão exagerado como aquilo.

- Naruto, abra a porta. - Falei. - Ou quando eu sair daqui eu vou te mostrar porque me chamavam de "Demoníaca" no primário.

- Você não precisa, Sakura-chan. Eu conheço bem a história, há cicatrizes no meu corpo que comprovam isso. - Ele riu.

- Dobe, destranque a porta.

- Não. - Para minha surpresa, foi Hinata que respondeu. - Vocês dois já passaram dos limites.

- Disse tudo Hina. - Eu ouvi risinhos, e eu tive certeza que ele beijou ela, ou algo pior. Aposto no "algo pior". - Tem comida no frigobar, e toalhas no banheiro. Camisinhas na gaveta da cômoda, se vocês precisarem.

- Uzumaki Naruto! - Eu soquei a porta, meu rosto ficando vermelho. - Eu vou derrubar essa porta e arrancar o seu brinquedo fora.

- Você não faria isso. - O loiro caçoou. - Ia deixar Hinata infeliz, e você não faria algo do tipo com sua melhor amiga.

- Naruto-kun! - A Hyuuga gritou envergonhada.

- Desgraçado. - Sasuke rosnou.

- Espero que aproveitem a estadia, 'tebbayo!

Eu não podia acreditar que eles fizeram isso. Ali, eu não teria para onde fugir e não era como se fosse possível pular a janela, entrar no meu carro e voltar para casa. Eles nos trancaram no único quarto com grades. Tinham pensado em tudo! Eu não queria ficar sozinha com Sasuke, de jeito nenhum!

De duas coisas uma. Eu poderia pedir desculpas ou ficar na minha. As duas alternativas fariam com que nós começássemos a falar do dia que Mikoto morreu, e eu queria evitar isso. Resignada, eu sentei na cama.

Eu tentei esquecer a mágoa e tudo o que aconteceu, mas esse era o tipo de coisa que sempre ficaria pairando na minha mente. Eu não tinha como mudar isso. Eu estava com medo de que algo acontecesse com ele, e também tinha a maldita dor no meu peito. Uma que sempre me lembrava que ele foi o primeiro cara com quem eu dormi, e o único que eu gostei. Aquele que sempre me defendeu e em um ponto me partiu em pedaços.

Kakashi, Akane e tempos atrás, Mikoto, tinham me dito que guardar rancor era errado, que isso nos corrompia e destruía lentamente. Eu via isso em Sasuke agora. Como ele se sentia na obrigação de encontrar e matar com as próprias mãos as pessoas que tiraram a vida de sua mãe. Eu temia por ele. Ele não viu como os dois eram, e como riram quando ela cuspiu sangue. Eram o tipo mais desprezível de pessoa, eles faziam tudo que podiam para serem os melhores naquilo. Eu não queria que Sasuke sequer se aproximasse deles. Os resultados nunca poderiam ser bons.

Deitei-me na cama, fechando os olhos. E... Minutos depois, ele se sentou ao meu lado. Hesitante, eu procurei sua mão, e a segurei na minha. Eu sabia que as próximas horas seriam complicadas, algo em mim dizia que todas as cartas seriam postas na mesa, e isso machucaria. Mas, com a minha mão na sua, eu esperava que ele soubesse que independente do passado, eu estaria ali por ele. E esperava que ele estivesse por mim.

**…**

**17 de Julho de 2005**

**…**

Minha cabeça doía, muito. E a sensação no meu estômago, nossa, aquilo era pior do que a minha _pior_ bebedeira. E eu pensando que nada se comparava a acordar nua com uma garota de cabelo azul do meu lado. Todavia, aquilo não era culpa do álcool, mas sim da cocaína que tínhamos cheirado. Eu só tinha pequenos flash desse dia, e neles eu estava tirando a roupa dela e a beijando.

Sorri, mordendo o lábio. Aquele trio era divertido, e as piadas de Nagato e Yahiko tinham acabado com o meu drama por causa de Sasuke. Eu gostaria de sair com eles mais vezes. Eu não soube dizer exatamente de onde eles eram, porque, só conversamos em inglês e, como eu, não tinham um sotaque forte.

Suspirando, eu abri os olhos.

Aquilo não foi o que eu esperava. Luzes brancas ofuscaram minhas pupilas, e tudo era enjoativamente branco. Vi tubos saindo do meu nariz, e alguma coisa grudada no meu peito. Eu estava em um hospital. Meus pulsos estavam enfaixados, assim como parte do meu pescoço e cotovelos. Fiz uma careta para o gosto ruim na minha boca.

Irritada, eu lembrei do que eu tinha feito. Por que na única vez que eu desejei com todo meu ser uma coisa, ela não aconteceu? Mikoto sempre disse que pensamento positivo gerava tudo que nós desejássemos. Se eu desejei a morte, se eu quis que as coisas fossem diferentes, que eu vivesse em um mundo sem nenhuma das pessoas que me fez mal, por que apenas isso não pode ocorrer?

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Eu não queria viver com isso, sabendo que a pessoa que eu mais confiava acabou comigo, e que minha mãe me via como um lixo, assim como todo o resto da minha família.

**.**

"_Você é uma drogada de merda. Se eu tivesse algum filho, nenhum deles seria como você."_

**.**

Aquelas palavras martelavam na minha cabeça. Limpei os riscos de lágrima do meu rosto. Como eu era estúpida! Se ela não estava na minha vida era por algum motivo, e não tinha nada a ver com metade das coisas lindas e felizes que eu tinha imaginado. Mai não prestava, ela era tão vadia quanto as outras mulheres que meu pai fazia questão de comer. Era tão idiota como Akane, que fingia não ver as incontáveis traições do seu marido. Eu não queria saber nada deles, de nenhum dos três.

A porta do quarto se abriu, e sem me importar com nada, eu olhei com raiva para a pessoa que estava parada ali. Otou-san estava sério, os braços cruzados. Revirei os olhos para ele.

- O que você quer?

- É isso que tem a me dizer depois de eu ter evitado todo esse seu escândalo. - Claro, esse era Haruno Touya, o cara que se importava com a imagem, não com a filha.

- Saia daqui.

- Veja como fala comigo, Sakura.

- Não me importa! Só saia daqui!

O aparelho do lado da minha cama começou a apitar, berrando quase tão alto quanto eu. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e ela nos olhou, vendo que não teria escolha, aplicou um sedativo em mim. Meus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos, minha cabeça pesar, eu peguei no sono, e a última coisa que vi antes de apagar foi a cara de deboche dele.

Só fui acordar horas depois, com um choro baixo e um aperto forte na minha mão. Tonta, eu encarei Mikoto, ela parecia destruída.

- Por favor, Sakura. Eu te imploro, se eles não te dão motivos suficientes para viver, eu vou te dar. - Ela sussurrou com os soluços presos na garganta. - Não faça mais isso comigo, criança. Não tem como eu viver sabendo que você tirou a própria vida. Só não faça mais isso.

Antes de tudo, eu deveria ter pensado nela. Eu chorei, de verdade, como eu queria ter feito desde sempre, só que não conseguia. Aquilo foi mais forte que as lágrimas silenciosas quando eu tentei me matar, ou quando eu vi Sasuke com Karin. Era diferente, porque ela, apenas ela, ligava.

Eu a abracei, apertando o tecido da sua roupa.

- Eu prometo, mama. - Murmurei. - Não vou fazer mais nada que possa te causar mal, ok?

Foi aí que eu tive a certeza, que por mais forte o desejo, ou a vontade de jogar tudo para o alto, eu não desistiria. Por ela, eu viveria e levaria as coisas de cabeça erguida. Foi assim desde aquela época.

(N/a: Sugestão: The PrettyReckless- Superhero)

**…**

**25 de Agosto de 2008**

**…**

- Por quê?

Continuei fitando o teto, sabendo que ele fazia o mesmo. Seu polegar fazia círculos sobre minha palma. Eu não queria soltá-lo. Que tudo fosse para o inferno, nem eu mesma podia parar a minha ânsia por ele.

- O quê? - Perguntei.

- Por que você não pode falar nada sobre o que aconteceu com a minha mãe?

Suspirei, piscando com pesar. Virei-me, escorando meu corpo no cotovelo. Vi seu rosto de perfil e deixei que minha mão livre escorregasse por seus cabelos.

- Eles disseram que se eu abrisse minha boca, - Pausei. - eles matariam você. E, Sasuke, eu nunca conseguiria viver com isso.

Dane-se. Sasuke já sabia que eu gostava dele, nada mudaria com mais algumas palavras sendo ditas. Eu ficaria presa com ele o fim de semana todo, acho. Eu me conhecia o suficiente para saber que não ia conseguir manter tudo guardado. Eu era perdidamente apaixonada por ele e, hoje, era o momento certo para admitir isso em voz alta.

Ele me olhou, seu corpo se levantou e se pôs sobre o meu. Enlacei seu pescoço, sem me preocupar com o depois. Eu só queria que o peso saísse das minhas costas, queria estar de bem com ele, independente de tudo.

Seus dedos traçaram o meu rosto, meus olhos não deixando os dele por um segundo sequer.

- Você deveria ter me falado.

- Eu não podia. - Sussurrei. - Você faria alguma idiotice, ficaria louco procurando alguém que eu mal pude ver. Ela implorou para que eu cuidasse de você. Não interessa o que você pensa sobre eu ter feito as coisas que eu fiz, vai continuar sendo o certo para mim. Ao menos eu impedi que cometesse o maior erro da sua vida.

Seus olhos caíram para minha boca, e eu quis que ele me beijasse, mas não sabia se era o momento certo para isso.

- Por que você dormiu com ela?

Franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar.

- Eu não sei, para ser sincero. - Disse. - Não entenda mal, rosada, eu gostei da noite que eu tive com você.

Fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse a falar. Sasuke tinha me chamado de rosada, a palavra parecia certa saindo dos seus lábios. Eu gostei quando ele trocou meu nome por aquele apelido. Eu senti que ele tinha deixado algumas barreiras caírem para que eu pudesse entrar. Foi uma pena que o momento tenha durado tão pouco.

- A ruiva começou a me irritar.

Seu corpo caiu para o lado, voltando para a posição de antes. Ambos com as costas na cama, olhando o teto branco.

- Disse que você queria Itachi e me via como um substituto, que havia escutado você falar isso para Ino. Eu fiquei com raiva e fodi ela.

- Por que você não pôde simplesmente me perguntar? Nós sempre fazíamos isso caso tivéssemos escutado algo desse tipo.

- Eu não sei. - Jogou as mãos para o alto. - Eu não tinha nem quinze anos completos, você não pode me culpar por isso.

Bufei, torcendo os lábios. Meus olhos foram para a direção oposta a dele.

- Idade não quer dizer nada.

- Inferno! - Esbravejou. - Eu tinha acabado de tirar a virgindade da única garota que ligava, eu estava nervoso, e pensei que tudo fosse mentira.

Puxei minha mão da sua, virando de costas para ele.

- Mesmo assim você foi ao aeroporto aquele dia.

- E você sumiu do mesmo jeito.

O que eu devia dizer, de verdade? Como eu deveria me sentir sobre aquilo tudo? Eu pedi respostas, e elas estavam ali agora. Isso era motivo suficiente para tudo que aconteceu? E se fosse, o que nós dois íamos fazer agora? Minha vida está uma bagunça, e eu havia dito antes, resolver minha vida amorosa não acabava com meus problemas. Eu devia me jogar nos braços dele, por mais uma vez? Valeria a pena?

Eu não tinha a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas eu sabia o que eu queria. Apertei minhas pálpebras com força, minhas mãos em punhos.

- Você se arrepende? Se pudesse voltar, o que você teria feito?

Sua mão enganchou minha cintura, e me puxou para ficar junto dele. Minhas costas escoradas no seu peito, o rosto nos meus cabelos, sua respiração no meu pescoço. Era assustadoramente reconfortante.

- Eu não sou bom com as palavras, e você, melhor que ninguém sabe disso. - Murmurou. - Eu me arrependo, inferno, você não sabe como.

- O que você mudaria?

- Eu teria continuado na cama até você acordar. - Beijou meu ouvido. - E eu teria dormido com você de novo. Não teria deixado que você fosse embora, porque nada ia ser como antes.

Ele apertou os braços ao meu redor, soltou um suspiro frustrado.

- Você não vai me dizer nada sobre o que aconteceu com a minha mãe. - Segurei suas mãos. - Mas eu quero que me diga tudo, por tudo que passou e não quis contar a ninguém antes.

Assenti, minha cabeça se aconchegando no seu ombro. Era familiar e acolhedor. Ele começou a me perguntar coisas e eu a respondê-las. Eu lhe disse porque eu me cortava antes, e como foi complicado parar. Porque eu tinha tanto ódio de mim que a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era destruir a mim mesma.

Falei-lhe sobre os dias em Veneza e como eu conheci Pain. Sasuke continuava não gostando dele, e como eu pensava, ele era mais do que só um traficante de drogas. Quando ele me perguntou sobre Mai, eu estremeci nos seus braços, e isso só fez com que ele me apertasse mais contra seu corpo.

Mai era um assunto delicado. Muito delicado. Ela era minha mãe, que quase me abortou, e só não fez isso porque vovó Haruno disse que meu pai ficaria comigo. Mai tinha me dito uma vez que Touya pagava para ela se manter longe de mim. Pelo que parece, ela continuou se envolvendo com ele. E Akane sabia. Eu gostaria de saber qual foi a reação de Mai quando me viu entrando naquele hospital, com o corpo sangrando e as convulsões por misturar tantas drogas. Eu queria, bem lá no fundo, que ela se importasse, mas eu sabia que as coisas não seriam assim.

Eu estava contando tudo isso para Sasuke, coisas que eu imaginei serem incapazes de sair da minha boca. Com ele eu conseguia, só não queria pensar na razão por trás disso. No quanto ele sempre foi o mais importante em tudo. Era assustador o tamanho dos meus sentimentos por ele. Mesmo negando, eles ainda estavam ali, e só aumentaram. Eu não gostava de pensar assim, eu não podia saber o que eu faria se tudo desabasse como antes. Eu tinha medo do que isso podia fazer comigo.

Jamais pensei que isso ia acontecer. Que nós dois chegaríamos perto da forte amizade que tínhamos antes. Que ele me seguraria em seus braços e me perguntaria sobre tudo o que me destruiu, e que quando isso estivesse acontecendo, ele seria meu apoio para não cair na depressão de novo. Mas se o apoio sumisse, como eu ia me levantar sozinha novamente, sem Mikoto dessa vez?

Lembrando dela, eu lhe disse:

- Eu sei que ela era sua mãe, mas, o que aconteceu para você querer tanto saber os detalhes?

Ele suspirou, a força das suas mãos nas minhas ficando mais forte.

- Eu encontrei o corpo dela, rosada.

Virei-me para encarar seu rosto. Então havia sido isso, eu vi ela morrendo e ele que ligou para emergência depois. Eu não soube o que dizer, porque assim como ele, tinha um fardo nos meus ombros. Eu queria muito arranjar uma solução para tudo aquilo, mas não havia nenhuma. Esse era Sasuke e essa era eu, mudados, mas ainda sim os mesmos.

Sem motivo algum, com todas as lembranças misturadas, eu o beijei. Porque eu queria que ele esquecesse aquilo, eu queria esquecer. Eu conhecia o olhar no seu rosto, ele gritava por consolo, e por mais que eu não fosse admitir em voz alta, era isso que eu necessitava também. Mikoto era a mãe dos dois, ela que nos criou e nos ensinou sobre música e séries de TV antigas. Ela que nos animava e ela fazia com que tudo desse certo. Eu tinha que proteger ele, não só porque prometi isso, mas porque eu queria fazê-lo também.

Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos e algo naquilo tudo (provavelmente o quarto), me trouxe de volta para minha primeira vez. Sexo deveria ser feito para demonstrar o quanto você ama uma pessoa, e como seus corpos são perfeitos juntos. Nos últimos anos, eu fiz isso errado, não fui atrás da razão fundamental das coisas, tudo era uma distração e sexo era a maior delas, de qualquer forma, eu não queria que isso acontecesse agora.

Segurei seus ombros, afastando-o. Olho no olho, respirações ofegantes e roupas meio levantadas. Isso nunca deixaria de acontecer quando estávamos juntos. Eu só queria uma resposta, só disso que eu precisava para continuar, para ir embora, ou para ficar aqui.

- E depois? - Apertei o tecido da sua roupa, como eu sempre fazia quando o almejava. - Isso vai ser só sexo?

- Não. - Sussurrou, traçando meu rosto por mais uma vez. - Nunca é.

Eu sorri com os olhos, como ele dizia que eu fazia quando criança. Levantando meu rosto para beijá-lo novamente. Não havia descrição para aquilo, seus lábios macios e o toque doce e libidinoso da sua língua, suas mãos carinhosas que faziam meu corpo ferver. Era só ele que eu queria, nenhum outro antes ou depois. Apenas aquele maldito Uchiha.

Eu amava a sensação do toque dele, ao mesmo tempo que a odiava por ser tão dependente disso. Nunca faria sentido, ele nunca faria sentido. Seus lapsos de risos quando éramos menores, a mudança para o seu sorriso de canto, e depois tudo isso sendo substituído por vagos olhares.

Eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos de alguém por muito tempo, talvez essa foi a única coisa que nunca mudou em mim desde a infância. Eu aprendi a controlar as bochechas vermelhas, mas não os olhares. Sasuke, só Sasuke fazia com que isso desaparecesse. Suas íris negras, quase da mesma cor da pupila, se você encarasse por muito tempo era capaz de ver o circulo cinza, quase inexistente, entre elas. Havia tantas coisas ali.

Muitas pessoas diriam que ele era frio, mas eu não sou uma delas. Mikoto dizia que os olhos eram o espelho da alma, se alguém estivesse mentindo, você notaria pelos olhos. Você conhecia uma pessoa olhando dentro dela. Eu via tudo ali, a dor, o calor, a angústia, culpa, e... afeto. Hinata disse que ele gostava de mim, caso não chegasse a esse ponto, ao menos eu tinha certeza que ele não me via como as outras. Ele se importava.

Gemi contra seus lábios. Em todas às vezes que dormimos juntos, ele parecia me trazer de volta, e era o que eu faria com ele hoje. Empurrei seu corpo para o lado, sentando no seu colo. Ambos arfantes. Levantou a sobrancelha, a mão no meu quadril, sua ereção vibrando bem abaixo do meu sexo.

Deslizei meus dedos pelos gomos do seu abdômen, levando a camiseta comigo. Levantou o tronco me ajudando a despi-lo, e logo a peça estava no chão. Uchiha Sasuke que me aguardasse, eu o faria enlouquecer, por ele sempre fazer isso comigo. Tirei meu casaco e a blusa vermelha, o tecido do sutiã era fino, e suas mãos tentaram agarrar os mamilos rígidos. Eu o parei antes que pudesse me tocar.

- Não. - Murmurei sem fôlego. - Você vai surtar dessa vez.

Ele riu, rendendo-se, os braços caíram ao lado do corpo. Meus dentes se apertaram, eu estava realmente molhada e ele, descaradamente, roçou seu membro contra mim. Ah, ele pagaria. Aquilo não iria ser só sexo, eu iria provar o quanto eu era devota a ele, e experimentaria a teoria de que ele era devoto a mim.

Sai havia dito para eu conquistá-lo, e eu começaria agora. Sem me importar se sua necessidade por mim era física, ou pelas lembranças do passado. Ele se apaixonaria por mim, minha dedicação estava imposta ali. Abaixei-me, roçando os lábios na sua garganta e apertando meu quadril com o seu. A respiração saia rápida, e minhas mãos contornavam suas costas, minha boca procurando a sua.

Gostaria de saber por que sempre que uma discussão, ou desentendimento acontecia entre nós, o resultado era sempre o mesmo. Roupas no chão, e corpos em sincronia sobre uma cama.

Eu podia ver, ele se controlava para não se perder em gemidos, exatamente como eu fazia. Abri o fecho da sua calça, puxando-a para baixo. Veríamos se duraria muito tempo. Puxei os jeans até seus joelhos, por todo o seu tamanho, ficando maior ainda pelo desejo, fiquei surpresa pelo algodão não ter se partido em pedaços.

Fiquei de pé sobre o colchão, tirando as botas e a minha calça. O conjunto roxo tinha dado um contraste bom com a minha pele, e eu gostava como sua atenção estava completamente no meu corpo. Abri o sutiã, subindo no seu corpo, pele com pele, cada um com uma única peça de roupa.

Meus seios foram esmagados contra seu tórax, não pôde mais se segurar, estava lá, sobre mim, o mais puro desejo sendo exalado por seu corpo. O ar ficou preso na minha garganta, Sasuke começou a sugar meu seio direito, seus dedos se movendo em círculos sobre o mamilo esquerdo. Descendo, cada vez mais devagar até meu sexo. Eu queria que ele gritasse por mim, mas depois disso, era eu que estava gritando por ele.

Dois dedos entraram na minha cavidade, acariciando meus clitóris. Contive um grito. Eu morreria desse jeito. Agarrei seu membro, fazendo com que ele gemesse. Eu teria um orgasmo a qualquer minuto, e eu precisava dele, dentro de mim, agora.

- Sasuke-kun. - Sussurrei.

Encarou-me, e eu pude ver, ele estava se segurando. Minhas pernas se abriram em um pedido silencioso, ele suspirou, seu peito subindo e descendo tão intensamente quanto o meu. Não existiam mais peças de roupas nos impedindo, e eu vi pelo canto do olho ele tatear a gaveta ao lado da cama, os preservativos de Naruto.

Prendeu meus cabelos, os enrolando de forma suave e os jogando para trás, longe do meu rosto e pescoço. Ele queria ver atentamente as reações que ele causava no meu corpo, eu conhecia aquele gesto. Nossas mãos estavam juntas, de cada lado da minha cabeça, e quando ele começou a me beijar, eu senti-o invadindo meu corpo. Suprimi um soluço de felicidade. Meu íntimo esmagando o seu sexo, minhas coxas acariciando as suas, seu membro entrando e saindo do meu corpo. Aquilo tudo parecia perfeitamente certo. Acho que é o que chamam de fazer amor.

Convulsões de prazer enchendo meu corpo, mas eu não podia parar, jamais me daria por satisfeita quando se tratava dele. Eu sempre iria querer mais e mais, esse era o Uchiha que – por mais clichê que fosse – havia roubado meu coração.

Os trovões soavam do lado de fora, e a chuva caía forte. Exatamente como na primeira vez. Eu disse, o universo gostava de plantar coincidências na minha vida.

Quando eu não aguentava mais, tampouco ele, abri os olhos. Eu continuava sendo esmagada da melhor forma existente por ele, e não queria que isso mudasse.

Sentindo a urgência de falar, eu beijei seu queixo, sua boca, bochechas, tentando trazer sua atenção para mim. O frio começava a encher o quarto, mas não era o suficiente para acabar com o calor dos nossos corpos unidos.

- Ai..koishi-

- Eu sei. - Me beijou com avidez. - Ai koishiteru.

E algo me disse, que ele já tinha me dito isso antes.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Yo, gatas. Eu queria ter começado a escrever esse capítulo antes, mas houve alguns problemas que me impediram. Como por exemplo, minhas amigas me pedindo para sair com elas, e outra amiga minha ter terminado com o namorado. Nessas horas eu tenho que deixar minha paixão por escrever de lado para cuidar delas. E também eu fiquei sem televisão e internet por três dias, quase. Surtei aqui. Gomem.

Aah, esse capitulo foi muito difícil de escrever. O passado e o presente deles se chocando e essas coisas, eu já vi isso acontecendo, sempre é complicado, e eu quis demonstrar o máximo disso. O amor da Sakura voltando com tudo, e essa coisa que eles tinham antes de ser confidentes um do outro.

Eu tive que colocar esse título no capítulo, porque se não fosse pela Hinata, Naruto, e até mesmo Sai, nada teria acontecido. Sempre que o melhor amigo gay da Sakura, e o Naruto aparecem há pitadas de comédia na fic.

Sobre a razão do Sasuke, porque dele ter, literalmente, fodido a vaca ruiva, ela foi baseada nos meus amigos. Eu costumava andar muito com caras, essa foi a desculpa mais plausível. Eu fiquei pensando no que um deles me disse uma vez, sobre como homens juntavam o útil ao agradável. Isso veio junto com "mas nem todos os homens são iguais, Sami, o problema é que as mulheres olham sempre para o mesmo tipo de cara". Quando isso aconteceu, se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse me dito, eu levaria como uma indireta. G_G kkk'

Então, como foi esse capitulo? Não sei, eu gostei dele, só que não fiquei inteiramente contente. E depois dessa parte eu realmente vi que as minhas amigas estão certas em me chamarem de safada. Jiraya-senpai se orgulharia de mim caso visse tudo o que eu penso. '

Bom, é isso. Eu queria ter postado antes, mas para me ajudar teve um super temporal aqui e a porcaria fez com que a minha internet só voltasse no outro dia. Aliás, é uma da manhã e eles disseram que voltaria a meia-noite, odeio quando isso acontece.

E eu aqui, baixando FairyTail, porque na última semana é só isso que eu faço, querendo assistir os últimos doze episódios que faltavam e essa desgraça me acontece.

Boa noite/dia/tarde para vocês.

Bgsbgs

Sami

ps: mudei meu user para samiiwz.

**N/b:**

Hey girls! Nossa, apesar de suspeita, estou amando mais a fic a cada capítulo... senti tanta intensidade na conversa entre o Sasuke e a Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que lembravam do passado, que fiquei sem palavras...Aiii, esse final foi realmente maravilhoso, não concordam comigo?

Mandem reviews, pleaseeee!

Beijinhos

Bella

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Liilly:** Bom, você está perdoada. Kkk' Eu amo superhero, é minha música favorita da Taylor. Eu gosto de quase todo tipo de rock, mas rock leve é meu preferido, e ela cantando superhero e wonderwall do Oasis, uau, é fantástico. Kkk' Sério, uma das suas fics preferidas? Me sinto lisonjeada, ainda mais porque essa é a fic mais complicada que eu já escrevi. Para mim é um desafio a cada capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. o/

**Nick: **Não esquenta, eu adoro reviews enormes e que vocês leitoras me contém tudo que quiserem. Vou te contar uma coisa, eu estava aqui meio desanimada para escrever, daí eu vi essa review fantástica que você me mandou, nossa foi demais. Me senti super lisonjeada! Eu leio fics há mais ou menos três anos, não mais que isso e também me sinto mal quando uma fic que eu adoro fica parada, e autora não a termina. É triste quando isso acontece. Meu Anjo não vai ser o caso, talvez eu demore um pouco pra postar, porque agora eu estou aproveitando as férias, mas ela vai ter um fim, não vou deixar vocês na mão.

Eu sou uma sasusaku de carteirinha, e como você, só leio fics dos dois, só essa semana que eu comecei a ler de outros animes. Kkk' Eu te juro, eu não sei porque todos me dizem que eu, de certa forma, sou surpreendente. Acho que o que escrevo às vezes é obvio, mas com essa fic eu fiz o totalmente diferente. Eu fiquei com raiva olhando uma série policial que eu gosto – Castle – porque eu sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer nos próximos episódios, e quem ia acabar preso ou o culpado de tudo. O mesmo aconteceu com uma autora que eu adoro. Foi então que eu pensei. Chega! Agora eu vou fazer diferente, e saber que uma veterana em fanfics como você acha, isso, bem, eu fico totalmente sem palavras! Aoskaoskakosk

Acredite, eu não fiquei nem um pouquinho entediada com a sua review, só feliz, muito feliz! Acho que como a maior parte das ficwriters meu sonho é ser escritora, e esse seu review me deu uma grande empolgação para escrever meu livro. Eu estava escrevendo sobre anjos, mas o assunto se tornou enjoativo, porque com 2012 aí todo mundo pensa que o mundo vai acabar e uma coisa se relaciona a outra. Muito obrigado, graças a você eu coloquei meu ponto de vista do contra nessa nova ideia. Akoskoasko Realmente espero ter mais reviews suas ao longo da fic, elas são fantásticas. Amei mesmo Nick, por isso o capitulo é dedicado a você. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Alice C. Uchiha: **Sabe, eu quis muito que ela tivesse dado uma surra daquelas no pai da Akane, ele é um crápula, mais um que eu quero jogar em uma aeronave com passagem só de ida para o sol. Kkk' A Sakura é um anjo comparado a todo o resto, o Sasuke também, porque tecnicamente eles são da mesma família. Mas acho que esse capitulo servil para dar uma aliviada e deixar as coisas melhores. E aí, o que você achou? Ahh eu sempre fiquei curiosa se o C. abreviado no seu user quer dizer "Cullen". Não me pergunte porque, eu viajo às vezes. Kkk'

* * *

**Os outros reviews de usuários cadastrados serão respondidos ao longo do dia.**


	23. Explosões do Acaso

**N/a: **Bom, eu tinha escrito umas três páginas desse capítulo antes de ir para praia, e não gostei delas. Quando eu vi o mar me senti com uma paz de espírito enorme, e vi pequenas coisas, não exatamente em mim, mas no que eu escrevo, o que é praticamente a mesma coisa. Por isso o capítulo começa desse jeito, só posso desejar que gostem. Mais explicações lá embaixo. Boa leitura. ;D

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**…**

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

**…**

**Explosões do Acaso**

**…**

_Acho que foi um dia, particularmente importante. O tipo de dia que você se depara com algo ruim, mas o modo que sai dele te torna melhor. Haviam partes confusas, mas aquele ano em si foi confuso, eu era confusa, ainda sou. No fundo isso seria algo que jamais mudaria em mim – confundir as coisas._

**…**

**4 de Julho de 2007**

**…**

Eu podia vê-la dançando na cúpula metade vidro, metade tijolos, que se estabelecia no quintal dos Uzumaki. Tinha apenas uma luz acesa e a sombra em movimento dela cobria vez ou outra a parede. Vestia roupas leves, short, camiseta e meias cinza nos pés, estes, que rodopiavam junto do corpo.

Suspirei. Tínhamos duas semanas de férias da Konoha High e eles decidiram vir para os Estados Unidos visitar a família de Kushina. Eles voltariam conosco para Tóquio, dessa vez, definitivamente. Deveria ter algo mais acontecendo, Hinata tinha voltado do internato e se matriculado para o próximo semestre, para onde Naruto também íamos em um mesmo lugar, isso era praticamente inédito, os herdeiros vivendo em um mesma cidade.

Desviei minha atenção. Analisei os movimentos graciosos da rosada, uma grande mistura de tudo – balé, dança de rua e passos dignos de um ritual em homenagem a lua. Seu corpo todo me chamava atenção. Ela havia engordado, músculos nas pernas, os seios aumentaram uns bons centímetros. Sakura ficou melhor do que era e aquela dança mostrava-se demasiadamente chamativa.

Todos comentavam. Ela estava praticando dança, frequentando a academia em casa, assumiu o concelho estudantil, participa dos eventos das H&U e corria todos os domingos pela manhã. Eu sabia, ela tentava ocupar a mente ao máximo, porque ela tinha parado com tudo. Não existia um grama de toxina no seu estava limpa.

Não precisei erguer os olhos para saber que foi Naruto que se sentou ao meu lado, aceitei sua cerveja e voltei a fitá-la.

O cabelo comprido se soltava conforme se movia. Piruetas, doces e suaves, braços erguidos em direção ao céu, girando em sentido horário, rodopiando junto ao corpo. A cada passo eu podia ver os fones de ouvido e o ipod escondidos dentro da roupa. Ela parecia tentando colocar a raiva para fora. Os gritos foram substituídos pela força e o cansaço impostos no corpo.

- O que aconteceu com vocês, teme? - Pelo canto do olho pude vê-lo colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e deitando-se no chão. - Sakura-chan parece ter mergulhado em gelo e sarcasmo. Assim como você se tornou mais idiota que o normal, imaginei que isso fosse impossível.

- Muito. - Respondi sua pergunta, ignorando seu comentário.

Não podia lhe contar os detalhes, as palavras não saíam por minha boca. Tudo que eu conhecia dela era desprezo, repugnância, nojo... Nada fazia com que ela mudasse seu novo modo de ser. Ela não demonstrava nada do que sentia, tornou-se mentirosa e dissimulada. Eu jamais deixaria de pensar que parte da culpa era minha.

- Tsc. - Naruto reclamou. - É muito burro.

Olhou para mim e em seguida para a cúpula. Sai estava com ela. Agora só sorria com verdade junto dele. Parecia divertir-se. Ele a segurou em uma espécie de valsa silenciosa, os corpos juntos, e logo ela estava com as pernas na cintura dele, beijando-o avidamente, apertando seus cabelos, peito com peito.

Fiquei em pé, mãos dentro dos bolsos do jeans surrado. Caminhei para longe. Naruto não se importou, ele sabia do que eu precisava e o loiro não estava incluído nisso. Descalço, caminhei pela areia, era verão ali, apesar disso, a praia estava vazia. A noite e a falta de luz deixaram que eu visse o impressionante número de estrelas no céu negro. Acendi um cigarro de _marijuana _e deixei a lucidez de lado. Minha mente começou a viajar enquanto meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e a tosse invadiu meus pulmões.

Essa era a mágica. Você tossia como um louco, lacrimejava, mas começava a ver as coisas de outra forma. Detalhes. Coisas que jamais notou ou imaginou notar. Havia o arqueiro, sempre apontado para o norte. Eu conseguia vê-lo ali, claramente. Sorri, soltando a fumaça.

Lembrei-me dela no aeroporto, a última vez que a vi antes de sua grande mudança. Mesmo lá, já haviam pinceladas de mágoa no seus olhos. Ainda era capaz de sentir o abraço apertado e a água salgada molhando minha camisa. "Você sabe o porquê Sasuke-kun". Ela tinha fungado no meu pescoço, inalando meu cheiro, como sempre fez. "Você estragou tudo". Depois disso ela tinha me beijado brusca e desesperadamente. Eu tinha me afastado, encarado-a. "Você ouviu o que eu disse quando dormi com você?", eu havia perguntado. Sakura tinha segurado meu rosto, se colocado na ponta dos pés e beijado minha testa. "Palavras não bastam quando você faz o contrário do que diz".

Pisquei, fixando meus olhos no mar movendo-se conforme a lua. Atirei-me na areia branca. Uchiha Sasuke, o que inferno está acontecendo com você?

**...**

**26 de Agosto de 2008**

…

Levantei-me, ele parecia outra pessoa enquanto dormia. Coloquei os fios de cabelo cor-de-rosa atrás da orelha, trancando-me no banheiro.

Eu gostaria de parar de ser insegura. A noite de ontem pareceu mais uma ilusão criada por minha mente do que a realidade. Mais uma vez, lá estávamos, na casa de campo, no mesmo quarto onde as coisas mudaram de patamar, trancados, juntos... Eu desejava que Sai estivesse aqui comigo, me desse uns tapas e dissesse: "Se arrisque gata! Esse é o gostosão Uchiha. Você consegue!".

Queria um solo seguro para me estabelecer, minha vida era mais instável do que eu gostaria que fosse. Eu nunca teria total confiança que eu, Sakura, seria capaz de ir em frente com ele. Entretanto, por experiência eu sabia que arriscar estar com ele era a melhor opção. Numerosos relacionamentos falhos me mostraram ser impossível parar de pensar nele, por mais que eu alegasse o contrário.

Ah, inferno! Eu o amava, ainda amo, fazer amor com ele era o mais próximo de paz que eu já senti. Nunca parecia suficiente, eu sempre iria querer mais. Cansada dos "poréns", desliguei o chuveiro.

Sequei meus cabelos da melhor forma que pude, o sol podia ser visto entre as nuvens, denunciando que ainda era antes do meio-dia. Caminhei descalça pelo quarto, Sasuke continuava dentro de um sono profundo. Abri meu antigo guarda-roupa. Estava limpo, sem cheiro de ácaros ou mofo. Havia uma boa quantidade de roupas minhas, da última vez que vim para a casa de campo com Sasuke eu mantive distância desse cômodo. Por Deus, eu tinha esquecido a minha fascinação por cuecas, havia uma gaveta inteira com dezenas delas. Peguei a que me pareceu maior delas, vestindo-a. Sorri para as miliares de camisetas, optando por uma de mangas compridas, essa era uma das muitas roubadas do armário do cara sobre a cama. Deitei-me ao lado do Uchiha.

Enquanto ele dormia, voltei a deitar a cabeça no seu ombro, passando o nariz no seu pescoço. Meus olhos percorriam cada mínima parte do seu corpo, haviam várias cicatrizes espalhadas por ele. Olheiras profundas abaixo dos olhos, cujas eu fiz questão de acariciar. Eu esperava que, a partir de hoje, tudo que causamos tenha sido em prol de algo maior. Ouvi sua respiração se alterando, seus braços prendendo-se em torno de mim. Eu ri, segurando seus ombros.

- Acho que isso é um bom dia. - Eu disse sentindo seus lábios na minha bochecha.

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos, segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos o beijando com tudo que eu tinha. Os dedos que enrolavam meus cabelos eram suaves e famintos. Acho que essa era eu, Sakura, deixando tudo sair. Minhas pernas estavam uma a cada lado do seu quadril, afastei-me, testa com testa, encarei seus olhos.

- Alguma ideia de como vamos sair daqui? - Perguntei.

- Você pode fingir estar passando mal, quem sabe assim o dobe abre a porta.

Ouvi um resmungo, e dirigimos os olhos para a porta. Havia a sombra de pés lá. Naruto estava escutando, a minha suposição foi confirmada quando ele disse:

- Isso não vai funcionar. - Arqueei a sobrancelha. - É melhor falarem sobre o que não querem.

Não houve mais respostas vindas do loiro, e eu me questionei sobre quanto tempo fazia que ele tinha se tornado um mestre em relacionamentos. O único problema nas palavras de Naruto foi a atmosfera tensa que voltou a nos circular. Sai de cima dele, não sabendo o que falar. Ótimo, lá estávamos deitados na cama que a horas atrás fazíamos sexo, comigo lembrando das últimas palavras saídas de sua boca, e, a memória de todos os anos convivendo juntos. Maravilha!

Torci os lábios. Para começo de conversa, eu tinha vindo até a casa de campo para esclarecer da melhor forma que eu podia sobre Mikoto e sobre o desgraçado que me ameaçava. Agora eu sabia que Sasuke tinha a encontrado antes, eu supus, da ambulância chegar. Ele viu o estrago completo, eu queria dizer algo que fizesse as coisas mudarem, quem sabe o confortar, só que nada que pudesse ajudar vinha a minha mente agora.

- Sempre tem alguém para quebrar o clima. - Comentei.

- Sakura. - Era como se eu fosse uma criança sendo reprendida por um adulto. Não gostei de como isso soou.

- Sasuke-kun. - O sufixo saiu automaticamente. - Eu não posso falar sobre isso por inúmeros motivos, então, não comece.

Sentou-se na cama, esfregando o rosto, despenteou os cabelos bufando em irritação. Ele ficou de costas para mim, cotovelos nos joelhos e cabeça nas mãos. Eu não precisava o conhecer como conheço para identificar detalhadamente o que ele sentia. Havia culpa por não ter chego antes em casa, por não ter impedido que sua mãe fosse morta. Raiva e mágoa entravam aí também. Sasuke odiava saber que eu presenciei tudo e, por mais que eu alegasse o amar, não lhe contasse o que eu vi. Ele estava ferido, e, de certa forma, não gostava que eu estivesse informada sobre toda a tragédia e ele não.

Encostei minha cabeça na cabeceira, olhei para a direção oposta a ele. Eu queria gritar, espernear e agir do modo mais infantil que eu conhecia, queria culpar ao mundo por ter me feito passar por isso, por ter me colocado naquela situação. Ser a menina mimada e a pré-adolescente revoltada, a pessoa que jamais entendeu o que queria. Mas nenhuma dessas partes de mim agiu. Elas apenas anularam umas as outras. Nada disso teve a ver com as palavras que saíram da minha boca. A voz morta, o tom frio e os olhos escassos, e eu não tinha ideia de onde esse novo comportamento veio.

- Quando eu fui vê-la, Mikoto pediu-me para conversar com você. Ela disse que nunca viu ninguém mais idiota que seus dois filhos. Falou que você jamais me machucaria e que deveria ter acontecido algo para você fuder com a ruiva depois de eu dizer que amava você.

Estiquei meus braços, nós dois continuávamos parados do mesmo jeito, sem muita reação.

- Que eu era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas com quem você se importava. "Sasuke é estúpido às vezes Sakura-chan, mas no fundo você sabe que ele é só complicado". Ela havia me dito. Foi aí que as luzes se apagaram e a confusão toda aconteceu. Tudo não passou de borrões e a última coisa que eu lembro é de usar um telefone público para pedir socorro. Na manhã seguinte uma nova personalidade, uma nova pessoa tinha surgido.

A lembrança trazia um nó no meu estômago. Eu odiava todas as coisas ligadas aquele dia. Era pior do que os meses de reabilitação, ou tudo que Mai estava envolvida. O tipo de coisa que você detesta, mas todos os dias está planando na sua cabeça. Eu jamais tentaria suicídio novamente, não depois da experiência de uma quase morte, entretanto, eu não era capaz de evitar que isso corresse pelo meu sangue. Difícil de acreditar nas situações que me levaram até esse ponto.

- Foi um homem, por volta dos trinta e cabelo escuro, que atirou nela. Uma mulher com a mesma idade, cabelos claros, loiro avermelhado ou castanho muito claro, nas condições eu não percebi muito bem, foi ela que deu o segundo tiro. Eles discutiram, falaram algo sobre herdeiros da H&U. Descobriram-me, me ameaçaram e foram embora.

Levantei, fiquei de braços cruzados, de costas para Sasuke, olhando o campo molhado através da janela aberta. Minha cabeça latejava, eu gostaria que fosse por não ter me alimentado, ao invés da real causa.

- Espero que esteja contente agora. Tudo o que eu te disse foi tentado ser arrancado de mim por todos os psicólogos que eu já conheci. Só não me peça para comentar mais nada sobre aquele dia, porque não vai acontecer.

A cama rangeu, e a porta do banheiro se fechou. Eu estava sozinha, grata pelos minutos que eu tinha para me recompor. Que Uzumaki Naruto me tirasse logo desse quarto, ou eu juro que o mato.

Segurei as grades da janela e escorei minha cabeça nelas. Não houve um dia que eu não tivesse desejado sair dessa situação, fazer justiça a Mikoto, mas as coisas não eram simples assim. É horrível, você viu sua mãe morrer e não pode fazer nada sobre isso, como se fosse só mais um inço.

Eu sempre fui o tipo "estúpida" que, por mais que soubesse que as coisas iriam dar errado, insistia até não poder mais. Foi assim com Sasuke, e eu via que continuava sendo. Ele tornou-se uma pessoa diferente, mais maduro, um tanto ético, isso me fascinava. Por mais pessimismo que eu desejasse ter, eu ainda estava aqui, eu disse que o amava. Isso não é pouca coisa, não para mim.

A melhor parte é que eu não planejava lhe contar nada, eu queria protegê-lo. Mas eu era imprudente nesses momentos, como se meu consciente desligasse e as minhas vontades, apesar de serem erradas até certo ponto, começassem a manifestar-se. Eu não queria ter lhe dito sobre Mikoto, tampouco os fatos que eu lhe contei, o modo como eu agi, desde o dia que aquela garota sem amor próprio baleou Naruto, e todas as coisas começaram a voltar.

Naquele dia eu via como eu tinha mudado. Além do porquê, atualmente, amar séries policiais. O senso de justiça, eu o tinha antes e, aparentemente, ele foi tirado de mim. Eu não sabia quando, mas naquele dia, quando a garota tinha entrado com uma arma eu fiquei sem reação, só depois que o estrago estava feito eu assumi essa pose de Rainha do Gelo. Praguejei os empregados e estaquei o sangue. Eu imaginei se teria algum resultado se eu tivesse feito isso pela matriarca Uchiha.

Mas, Uchiha Mikoto sempre me dizia, nada é ao acaso, tudo tem um motivo, uma explicação, um bem maior. Se eu estava recebendo uma lição, eu esperava que o trauma fosse embora quando eu a aprendesse. Eu não queria mais ser cheia de mágoa e todas essas coisas. Queria ser trazida de volta, queria que eles tentassem me trazer de volta. A doce, safada, irônica e romântica Haruno Sakura.

Eu sinceramente gostaria que fosse meu anjo negro que me trouxesse de volta. Ele era _expert_ nisso, que os anos não tenham enferrujado-o, pois eu precisaria dele, assim como ele precisaria de mim. Que o equilíbrio estivesse de volta, que nós dois estivéssemos de volta. Com esse pensamento eu me arrastei até a cama, fechei os olhos, e deixei que o vazio preenchesse minha mente.

_Nada é por acaso._

…

**4 de Julho de 2007**

…

Os fogos de artifício explodiam no céu, os habitantes da pequena praia estavam estourando os últimos fogos ao fim do dia. Ajeitei os óculos de sol e continuei andando a beira-mar. Até onde eu havia entendido, as poucas pessoas que viviam ali, trabalhavam nos hotéis ao redor da cidade, nessa época do ano tudo ficava cheio, apesar de que hoje mal se via alguém.

Na próxima semana já estaríamos de volta a Konoha High e eu queria aproveitar a calmaria da melhor forma que eu podia. Sai veio para os EUA conosco e nesse momento deveria estar aos beijos com seu amante americano. Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios, ele deveria estar se divertindo bastante.

Eu fiquei praticamente sozinha essa semana. Kushina e Akane preferiam ficar na piscina, elas conversavam sobre várias coisas, da última vez era sobre a nova decoração que elas planejavam fazer quando voltássemos a Tóquio. Kushina alegava uma imensa felicidade ao voltar para casa. Na outra metade do tempo as duas se reuniam a Minato, Touya, Fugaku e Hiashi para discutir o real motivo de estarmos aqui. A empresa estava com problemas.

Todo mundo que é ligado a empresa é bom ator – faz parte do trabalho. Kushina e Akane demonstravam despreocupação sempre que me avistavam. Nenhuma das duas queria que alguém de fora descobrisse, e no caso de Kushina, ela não queria deixar Naruto preocupado. Meu pai, por pior que fosse, sempre foi bom em resolver os problemas da H&U, então não deixei que tudo isso me impedisse de dormir à noite.

Sasuke estava aqui. Até onde eu sabia ele tinha se tornado mais idiota do que antes, mas não deixava de ser estranho passar por ele, como se, para os dois, não houvesse ninguém ali ao lado. Eu queria que Itachi tivesse vindo, para poder distrair-me com ele agora, era uma droga que ele tenha ficado preso na faculdade. Isso, ou vigiando a empresa enquanto os donos estavam fora.

Aproveitei o silêncio deixando minhas coisas na areia e dando um mergulho no mar. Estava anoitecendo quando voltei para casa. Minhas pernas estavam um pouco doloridas pela longa caminhada, alonguei-me, tomando banho e vestindo roupas frescas. Comi um rápido sanduíche depois de ser informada que o jantar sairia em uma hora.

As vozes vinham do escritório de Kushina, ela praguejava nitidamente. Tirei os fones de ouvido me pondo a escutar.

- Nós sabemos que nenhum dos quatro está preparado. - Hiashi disse. - Hinata é ingênua demais. Ela não nasceu para isso, Hanabi é muito melhor, mas muito nova.

- Sasuke tem a natação, pretendo colocá-lo na empresa apenas no próximo ano. - Eu conhecia esse tom de Fugaku, ele e Sasuke deveriam ter discutido por causa de Emiko recentemente.

- Sakura. - Kushina gritou,e, por um segundo imaginei que ela tivesse me descoberto fuçando. - Ela já está nos outdoors, é esperta e responsável, pode muito bem começar a aprender e se tornar -

- Não. - Fugaku a cortou. - Depois do que aconteceu em Veneza é melhor que ela se concentre na escola.

- Eu concordo. - Akane falou, eu tinha certeza que Fugaku colocou algo na cabeça dela.

- Mal faz um ano. - Touya. Eu estava esperando que ele se pronunciasse. - Ela pode ter mudado o modo externo, mas eu conheço aquela criança. Ela tem a mente de Mai, é capaz de nos dar um desfalque.

- Não acredito que está falando assim da Sakura. - Kushina era pequena, mas já tinha ganhado milhares de medalhas em artes marciais. Apesar disso, eu sabia que meu pai não tinha medo dela. - Se ela fez o que fez foi por sua causa Haruno Touya.

Eu conseguia imaginá-la batendo com o indicador no peito dele. Seu cabelo esvoaçando como fogo e Minato pensando como acalmá-la. Deixei minha própria fúria de lado me focando novamente neles.

- Kushina, não comece.

- Não se meta Fugaku. - Aposto que foi ela a estralar os dedos lá dentro. - Você sempre soube que Mai não era do tipo doce e ingênua. Sim, merda, ela era minha amiga, mas ela também fez um inferno da vida do pai dela. Se você tivesse dado o mínimo de atenção para ela, se você e Akane tivessem se importado com ela, Sakura jamais teria usado drogas ou tentado se matar.

- Uzumaki Kushina não me diga como educar minha filha.

- Touya, lembra quando você fumou maconha até não poder mais porque seu pai te culpou por Kakashi renunciar o sobrenome dele? Ou como nós dois, Fugaku e Hiashi gostávamos de encher a cara com a idade dela? Agora olhe para Sakura! Você a vê rindo ou se divertindo? Ela sequer fala com Sasuke e eles eram como unha e carne.

Rangi os dentes, escorregando da parede até o chão, eu não queria tê-la me defendendo, ou Touya me humilhando. Droga, por que minhas malditas pernas não saiam do lugar?

- Algo aconteceu para ela viajar do nada, ela deveria estar em pânico por algum motivo. E eu não creio que no meio do ano você tenha aceitado a desculpa dela "To-chan, deixe-me ir para a Itália, quero olhar o cenário que inspirou Shakespeare". Por favor, Touya! Sakura não está bem a quase dois anos e você simplesmente não se importa!

Não aguentei, corri para o quintal, entrando na cúpula. Eu não precisava ouvir tudo aquilo para saber quem meu pai era. Eu poderia ser Madre Teresa e ele me veria do mesmo jeito. Um peso, uma sombra da mulher que ele amava, nada mais que isso.

Coloquei a música no máximo, meu corpo se movendo em seu próprio ritmo. Que Touya fosse para o inferno! Eu iria mostrar para ele o quão fantástica eu podia ser. Ajudaria Sarutobi-sama mais ainda, e colocaria sempre o meu melhor sorriso no rosto. Eu não queria que eles sentissem pena de mim nunca mais. Daria jus ao título de Rainha de Gelo. Eles não teriam mais motivos para me ver como uma fracassada, não enquanto eu respirasse.

…

**26 de Agosto de 2008**

…

Não podia dizer ao certo quanto tempo havia passado desde que Sasuke se trancou no banheiro. Eu havia comido um doce que estava dentro da pequena geladeira, bebido água e acabei pegando no sono. Franzi o cenho, havia uma brisa fria tocando meu rosto, mas meu corpo estava coberto. Abri os olhos, ele estava sentado, um caderno nas mãos, banho tomado, vestido e lendo algo.

Dei uma leve arrumada nos meus cabelos, esfreguei os meus olhos. Queria que ele me dissesse algo, qualquer coisa.

Por um lado nossa situação não era apenas constrangedora, mas bem insatisfatória. Ontem, ambos abrimos a boca para dizer 'eu te amo' e não um 'eu te amo' qualquer, por algum motivo eu ainda não tinha digerido isso. O que era meu pessimismo achando que tudo o que estávamos vivendo juntos era uma grande mentira. E... Com ele ali sentado imerso nos próprios problemas fez com que eu me sentisse exposta para um completo estranho. No fim não havia sido somente eu que havia mudado, Sasuke também tinha o feito.

- E agora? - Perguntei. Meu corpo todo latejava.

- Agora o que, Sakura? - Eu estava odiando cada vez mais o tom que ele empregava ao meu nome.

- Não sei. Só não quero passar o resto do fim de semana trancada aqui, não quando... Não depois da noite de ontem.

Uma salva de palmas, meu ferrado senso de romantismo estava de volta. O que eu queria lhe dizer de verdade era: "Não quero brigar com você, não quero que me odeie, não depois de eu ter me sentido tão maravilhosamente bem após dormir com você!". Admitir sentimentos nunca foi o meu negócio, porque para o meu subconsciente, essa era a maior merda do mundo. Era detestável, mas eu não via outra saída.

- Não me olhe desse jeito. - Falei. Ele só arqueou a sobrancelha. - Sim, desse jeito, como se nada tivesse acontecido, com empatia e frieza.

Deixou o caderno de lado, que reconheci como sendo o bloco de notas onde eu antigamente desenhava. Sasuke ficou de pé e eu imitei seu gesto, nossa diferença de altura fazia com que ele me olhasse de cima. Minhas mãos estavam em punhos e me indignava que ele continuasse calmo, isso só fazia com que minha fúria aumentasse.

Dei um passo à frente, agora só havia um palmo nos separando. Ansiosa e aflita, prendi meu cabelo em um nó, os jogando sobre o ombro. Já havia algum tempo que esse tipo de atitude se sobrepunha sobre mim, decidi fazer o que eu queria. Espalmei as mãos no seu peito, apertando com força o tecido da sua roupa, o trouxe para mais perto, meus olhos cravados nos dele.

- Você queria a antiga Sakura de volta, pois ela está aqui agora! Então seu filho da puta, me diga logo, fale a merda da verdade! Você queria que eu lhe contasse sobre Mikoto por mais que eu não devesse, eu o fiz. O que você vai fazer? Gritar comigo, acusar o mundo, ir atrás de quem a matou?

Percebi uma dose de satisfação no seu rosto, isso se devia ao meu bom comportamento ter ido para o espaço. Deus! Meu atual problema era pensar muito nas consequências, em coisas que eu não necessitava me preocupar. Talvez isso fosse algo melhor em comparação aos meus antigos atos imprudentes, mas depois daquele show que eu fiz com Konan notei que as coisas não tinham mudado tanto assim.

Vindo de lugar nenhum, isso me lembrou de quando discutimos, a briga tinha começado do nada, e, logo ele queria saber por que eu nunca "namorava" - (isso antes de Itachi) - e eu porque ele trocava constantemente de namoradas. Agora, mais ou menos, fazia sentido. Respirei profundamente tentando me focalizar no presente, era absurdamente fácil de perder a linha do raciocínio para mim.

- Merda, Uchiha! Responda!

- Você é insuportavelmente irritante. Eu não aguentei esse seu maldito cinismo, seus sorrisos falsos, e a fodida pessoa que você criou. Detesto seus segredos e a forma que se enclausurou, sua felicidade mentirosa me enoja.

Mal pisquei, meus olhos estavam serrados, prestando total atenção no que ele dizia. Sasuke apertava meus braços em seu acesso de raiva. A ira irradiada dele parecia pior do que sempre foi. Eu não me importei, cada palavra que saía da sua boca ficou guardada por três anos e meio, só esperando para que eu as ouvisse.

- Odeio ter tentado chamar a sua atenção, o rancor e ainda mais a facilidade com que o esqueço toda vez que ponho meus olhos em você. - Caí para trás deitando na cama. - Nunca vou entender porque não consigo te mandar para o inferno.

Cada mísera coisa dita por Uchiha Sasuke foi em um tom frio e assustador, ele não precisava exclamar, ele sabia o quanto sua forma calma me irritava, e em momentos como aquele, acredito, que ele não pensava nisso. As coisas só saiam na sua forma nua e crua, com dor, raiva e desgosto. E foi a soma disso tudo que me fez arregalar os olhos.

- Você me ama! - Soquei o seu peito em um gesto espontâneo. - Não acredito que um desgraçado como você pode me amar!

Talvez ele não precisasse de exclamações, mas eu, eu _necessitava_ delas.

- Detesta esse fato tanto quanto eu? - Perguntou no tom mais cru de sarcasmo.

- Você não tem ideia.

Eu o empurrei para o lado, nossas respirações ofegantes pela descarga de energia. Eu não me lembrava da última vez que me exaltei daquela forma, nada de lágrimas, só gritos rancorosos e estranhamente corretos, éticos. A verdade fundamental estava empregada ali. Eu estava um pouco aliviada, mas não pude dizer como seriam as coisas dali para frente com nossos gênios de fogo.

- Você não me respondeu. - Falei arfante. - O que vai fazer sobre o que eu te disse?

- Não sei. - Estendeu o braço cobrindo os olhos. - Apesar de saber o que aconteceu isso não faz com que eu me sinta melhor.

- O peso da culpa sempre vai estar presente.

Rolei para a direção contrária a sua, ficando de bruços na cama, juntei meus braços fazendo deles um travesseiro. Eu estava realmente cansada. Como eu havia dito anteriormente, faziam anos que eu não tinha uma noite tranquila, ou que meu autoflagelo fosse totalmente ignorado. Percebendo como eu estava agora, eu continuei deixando meu instinto e minhas vontades me guiarem.

- Lembra-se do bilhete que eu recebi?

- O que tem ele?

- Era uma ameaça, que se eu abrisse minha boca de novo, cabeças iriam rolar. – Olhou-me atentou. - Você entende a gravidade da situação agora?

- Hn. - Assentiu.

- Ótimo. – Olhei-o com toda a seriedade que eu tinha. - Porque, Uchiha, se algo acontecer com você, juro que te busco no inferno se for preciso, só para que eu possa lhe matar de novo.

Ele sorriu de canto, suspirando. Sabe, era tudo tão estranho e confuso. Havia ele, e como se nós não fossemos espertos e astutos o suficiente poderíamos acabar com uma maldita bala na cabeça. Tinham os segredos da nossa família, e Mai vindo do nada, eu ainda queria saber o que ela veio fazer no Japão, isso não tinha ficado claro para mim. Eu só me sentia bem melhor por nós dois termos saído desse impasse. Era gratificante e prazeroso.

Sentir isso não deveria estar errado? Quero dizer, ainda tinha tanta merda na minha vida, mas eu estava feliz por saber que ele me amava, eu não podia culpá-lo por não ser o melhor em demostrar isso, porque eu também não era. Depois de toda aquela briga eu comecei a rir, e não somente isso, eu estava gargalhando. No fundo eu sabia que tinha me tornado minimamente melhor, todavia, já era alguma coisa.

- Por que você está rindo?

- Eu não sei. - Falei sincera.

Sentei-me na cama, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Eu estava dentro de um _dèjá vú_, não imaginei que isso fosse tão gratificante. Eu procurei pelo aparelho de som do quarto, quando o achei dei uma olhada na estante de CD's achando o que eu queria. Sasuke olhou para mim, e eu me joguei ao seu lado.

- Eu te perdoo. - Eu falei olhando para o teto, os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu não pedi seu perdão.

- Não em voz alta. - Eu disse. - Só quero receber o mesmo de você. Lembra o que costumávamos dizer um para o outro?

- Hn. - Isso era um sim. - Nada é por acaso.

- Posso deixar meu senso clichê falar por mim agora? - Cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro, isso seria constrangedor. - Se estamos novamente aqui, nessa fodida situação, é porque devemos fazer algo juntos, não acha?

Pelos céus, eu queria bater a minha cabeça na parede por dizer essas porcarias, mas inferno, elas faziam questão de sair pela minha boca. Fechei os olhos com força quando o travesseiro foi tirado de cima de mim. Mãos me levantaram pela cintura, agarrando meu corpo, havia lábios suaves na minha bochecha.

- Você está parecendo uma criança, rosada. - Ele riu baixo. - Mas talvez esteja certa.

- Isso é sério? - Estava surpresa, tanto que arregalei os olhos para ele. Seu rosto estava calmo, uma calmaria diferente da anterior. - Você me perdoa, Sasuke-kun?

Tirou o cabelo do meu rosto, daquela forma tão singela que só ele possuía. Do jeito que olhava eu podia vê-lo dizendo "Sakura, o que eu faço com você?". Talvez essa fosse uma das coisas que eu mais senti falta. Meu coração batia rápido e eu estava "ok" com isso.

- Sim. - Ele fechou os olhos, acho que tanto para ele quanto para mim essa era uma coisa difícil de dizer. - Eu perdoo você.

Não houve um alívio instantâneo ou um peso invisível desaparecendo das minhas costas, mas eu me senti grata. Por que eu queria muito estar com ele, mas também era difícil. Você não esquece coisas ruins em um estalar de dedos, mas no meu caso eu estava tentando fazer com que as coisas boas as sobrepujassem.

Com a postura ereta e olhar sério no rosto, eu lhe dei um beijo casto, apreciando sua retribuição. Eu tentaria me livrar do meu pessimismo e arranjar uma forma de mudar todas as coisas confusas e complicadas que preenchiam minha vida. Eu já tinha dado alguns passos, e já tinha passado da hora de continuar a caminhada.

No fim, talvez eu devesse agradecer Naruto e Hinata, por terem me proporcionado aquilo.

- Obrigada. - Sussurrei.

Não sabia se era por mim, por ele, ou por nós, mas eu esperava que as coisas melhorassem dali para frente. Ao menos eu sabia que eu o teria, dessa vez, só para mim.

…

**28 de Agosto de 2008**

…

Era segunda-feira e eu estava entrando na casa dos meus pais tranquilamente, hoje era aniversário de Touya. Mal eram sete horas, e minhas aulas começavam um pouco depois das oito, Kakashi tinha deixado o apartamento antes de eu levantar e algo em mim quis ver os dois.

Eu ainda tinha todas as chaves da casa, admito que era estranho não ter alguém dirigindo o carro para mim. Essa era uma das coisas que tinha mudado comigo morando com Kakashi, eu tinha que me virar por conta própria, não haveria ninguém ali para me servir vinte e quatro horas por dia se eu desejasse.

A casa estava silenciosa, e eu entrei ajeitando a bolsa no meu ombro e colocando o cabelo para trás. A luz da cozinha estava acesa e eu fui até lá, me escorando no arco da porta enquanto encarava o homem que fazia quarenta e sete anos, no seu terno bem passado e olhos cansados. Eu sempre quis ter toda essa jovialidade que ele exalava. Otou-san poderia estar nos cinquenta daqui a três anos, mas você é incapaz de dizer que ele tinha mais que trinta e seis.

- Ohayo. - Eu disse.

Touya e eu nunca tivemos um relacionamento muito bom, mas eu me senti no dever de ser a primeira a lhe parabenizar. Eu fiquei lembrando do que Sasuke me disse no domingo, que ele não gostava do fato de não ter estado mais com Mikoto, e não poder mais fazer isso. Claro, os dois sempre se deram bem, mas, por mais desgraçado que o homem a minha frente fosse, ele continuava sendo meu pai e eu queria estar de bem com ele.

- O que faz aqui Sakura? - Perguntou.

Não soou grosseiro, mas sim relutante. Ele deveria estar se perguntando o motivo da sua filha que a pouco pediu emancipação vir conversar com ele. Eu poderia dizer que era sobre as ações que foram transferidas para o meu nome, ou fingir uma má educação, mas resolvi não pestanejar e falar a verdade.

- Vim te desejar feliz aniversário. - Sorri fracamente.

- Não esperava por isso. - Deu de ombros, continuando com sua seriedade. Talvez ele estivesse se lembrando das minhas palavras, sobre estar cansada de ser filha de todos os três. Eu odiava a culpa que começava a me preencher.

- Eu sei. - Parei na sua frente, e ele me olhou em expectativa. - Feliz aniversário, pai.

Envergonhada, eu lhe abracei. Acho que Touya ficou tão surpreso quanto eu por minha atitude.

- É bom ter você aqui Sakura.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**N/a:**

Então gatas, o que acharam?

Como eu disse antes, 80% desse capitulo foi escrito quando eu estava na praia. Ele demorou mais porque é meio chato ficar digitando algo quando você está ansiosa para dar a continuação nisso.

Eu acho que esse capítulo marcou o final em uma etapa da fic. Não por Sasuke e Sakura se acertarem, apesar de que isso foi algo importante, mas sim pelo orgulho e a mágoa superada. Esse capítulo só teve dez páginas, mas eu prometo recompensar no próximo.

Eu coloquei "Explosões ao Acaso" como título desse capitulo pela as situações que do nada aparecem na vida dos dois, e como um pode ser tão controlado quanto o outro, mas chegam em um ponto de total descontrole que surtam, falando tudo o que esteve guardado, surgindo uma grande explosão.

Ah, reviews dos três últimos capítulos respondidas. Talvez eu atrase um pouco, mas vocês vão ter no mínimo uma atualização mensal. Eu estou no meu último ano da escola, o que complica um pouco para mim. Ah, eu estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo de Darkness, e Between Truths and Lies. Que vergonha, faz maior tempo que eu não atualizo essas duas. Ainda essa semana tem mais um capítulo de Ressurgir também. ;D

Bom, nesse domingo, dia quatro, eu estou muito feliz, essa última parte foi escrita hoje. Eu li em algum lugar que 2012 vai dar início a idade da luz, ou coisa assim, que vai ter muita positividade no ar. Eu acho que começo a ver isso. Kkk' Mais inspiração vindo para mim, isso é boa notícia para vocês!

Não tenho muito o que falar nessa n/a, mas só posso dizer que minha vontade de escrever Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado só está aumentando. Eu gosto tanto dessa fic porque a Sakura daqui é totalmente o contrário da Sakura de Just Me, e essa última foi uma das histórias que eu mais amei escrever.

É isso. Espero saber o que vocês acharam.

Bgsbgs

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Muitas emoções no decorrer do capítulo...parece que finalmente as coisas estão se acertando entre a Sakura e o Sasuke... particularmente, amei a cena em que eles, furiosos, falam tudo e acabam se perdoando...

E então, qual a expectativa de vocês para os próximos capítulos? Comentem, please...

Beijos

Bella

* * *

**Reviews **(os de usuários cadastrados já foram respondidos)**:**

**Nick: **Sim, o capitulo foi totalmente para você, por que gata, sua review foi importante para mim. Na minha última fic os reviews eram enormes e em grande quantidade por capitulo, claro era uma fic leve entre outras coisas, mas Meu Anjo está sendo uma das mais importantes para mim. ;D Então, só tenho a agradecer. Kkk' Bom, se você gosta do passado deles, acho que deve ter gostado do POV Sasuke e Sakura de um mesmo período de tempo, assim espero. Nossa imagina eu sem o note na praia, e eu levei um caderno, sem linhas, por causa disso. Eu tinha lido e relido muitas vezes o capitulo, mas para passar para o computador e psicografar minha letra foi difícil. Kkk' SasuSaku sempre foi meu casal preferido por ser o mais complicado, e eu adoro fazer essas coisas loucas como o amor dos dois pela Mikoto e a péssima situação por causa da morte dela. Nesse capitulo eu quis lavar a roupa suja, uma coisa bem explosiva mesmo. Ah, se não fosse pelo Naruto e a Hinata eu acho mesmo que eles teriam fugido. Os dois são cabeças duras, sempre precisam dos cúpidos particulares. Ah, minhas férias acabaram semana passada, não sei onde mora, mas aqui no em RS as aulas começaram dia 27/02. É meu último ano, e apesar da pressão dos professores eu estou gostando bastante. Quero fazer faculdade de letras por causa da minha paixão por escrever, então tento prestar atenção na aula de português. Kk' Mas sério, eu espero que você entre de cabeça na fic assim como eu faço, uma hora a inspiração vai embora, e na outra eu nem vejo que já escrevi todo um capitulo. Ah, e suas reviews são maravilhosas, sério! Nossa, essa dos abrigos subterrâneos eu não sabia, mas eu gosto bastante de culturas antigas, e até onde eu vi era para ser um novo ciclo de positividade, vai saber também. Não faz mal, o FF bebe às vezes. Kk' Então, esse capitulo talvez tenha sido mais esclarecedor para uns e menos para outros. Que conclusão você chegou? Kkk'

**Liilly: **Obrigada gata, é sempre um prazer ter uma marca sua na minha fic. Kkk' Acho que todo mundo queria ter amigos como o Naruto e a Hinata, eu não tenho no sentido de cupido, mas no resto estou ok. Kkk' Sabe, eu gostei de saber que você está gostando da Sakura da minha fic, porque ela é bem diferente das que eu geralmente leio. Tipo, geralmente põem o Sasuke escondendo segredos e ela submissa, mas eu não acho que um relacionamento seja assim, então quis colocar meu ponto de vista. ;D Tipo, eu sou uma completa viciada em TPR, hoje saíram três novas músicas, Hit Me Like A Man, Under The Water, e Cold Blood. Eu amei as demos! Bom, realmente espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. ;D!

**Alice C. Uchiha: **Nossa, admito que é meio automático escrever seu nome para responder uma review. Kkk' Tipo, acho que você leu todas as minhas fics, então meio que decorei. Kkk' A eu li todos os livros antes de virar modinha também, tanto que quando eu estava procurando fics Jake&Nessie eu acabei descobrindo o FF e comecei a escrever fics de Twilight. Kkk' Flávia também é um nome bonito, eu gosto. Kkk' Sabe que quando eu cortei meu cabelo bem curto me disseram que eu fiquei parecida com a Alice, só que começaram a me chamar de baixinha, e da última parte eu não gostei muito kkk'. Nossa, eu amo escrever os dois, cabeças duras e complicando sempre as coisas. Se você gostou do capitulo passado, espero que goste desse, porque nele tem umas pistas sobre o próximo. Kk' Bem, espero que cúpidos Naruto e Hinata entrem mais em ação. Kk' Sim, ainda vai acontecer muita loucura por causa da empresa, no próximo capitulo tem disso também. Kk'k Bem, espero que tenha gostado. ;D


	24. Velhos Conhecidos

****Boa leitura.

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

**...**

**Velhos Conhecidos**

**...**

_Não era como se eu tivesse esquecido toda perturbação. Talvez eu só tenha me adaptado a ela e notado que minha vida ia mais além de assassinatos e problemas de maternidade._

**...**

**28 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Era o intervalo e eu estava sentada com Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata. Quando eu encontrei Sai essa manhã ele me disse algo que fez com que eu começasse a refletir. Foi sobre como os herdeiros estavam mais unidos do que nunca, e como isso poderia ser uma boa coisa, que não precisaríamos encarar as empresas H&U sozinhos. Pareceu-me algo que vovó Haruno diria.

- O que você tem? – Sasuke perguntou-me.

Eu tinha as pernas sobre as dele, e olhava para algo que não estava realmente ali. Talvez isso tenha o preocupado. Nós tínhamos tido um domingo bem agradável, com Naruto se mostrando orgulhoso, ele havia afirmado que estava fazendo com que Sasuke e eu nos tornássemos adultos. Eu ri audivelmente. Ele era todo bobo e cheio de suas teorias otimistas, e lhe ouvir falando isso era engraçado.

- Nada, eu só estou imaginando como vão ser as coisas essa noite. – O respondi. – Você sabe, na festa, particular, de aniversário do meu pai.

Akane tinha ficado extremamente contente quando eu falei que agora, de uma vez por todas, nós dois estávamos namorando. Foi então que ela me "lembrou" - porque ela não tinha me dito nada sobre isso – que hoje teríamos uma celebração em família. De uma forma ou de outra, os Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuuga e Haruno se consideravam parentes, ou então muito próximos, o que me fez ter certeza que todos estariam lá.

- Acho que não vai ter nada demais, Sakura-chan. – Hinata disse. – Isso é uma coisa normal entre todos nós.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa, até meu pai me falar que, como a maioria das ações foram passadas para o meu nome, hoje eu seria obrigada a participar de uma reunião de marketing.

- Wow, reuniões de marketing, e o que você faria de especial lá? – Naruto fez uma carranca enquanto falava.

- Por acaso, Fugaku encontrou meu caderno de desenhos, no seu quarto. – Olhei sugestiva para Sasuke. – E houve toda uma conversa de como seria interessante minha opinião, e que, nós quatro, poderíamos tirar fotos para a nova campanha.

Os três me encararam. Nos últimos anos eu fui o rosto das H&U, nenhum dos outros três gostava disso, eu achava divertido e era uma forma de me sentir melhor sobre Akane e sua antiga vida de modelo. Ela também já foi o rosto da empresa. Sasuke e eu estávamos começando a frequentar o empreendimento, diferente de Naruto e Hinata. Porque os Hyuuga tinham Neji e Kushina deixou claro que esperaria Naruto atingir a maioridade antes de envolvê-lo nos negócios.

- O que tinha naquele caderno? – Naruto perguntou.

- Em dois mil e quatro, no Natal, nós tínhamos nos reunido e eu desenhei vocês três conversando no quintal da casa dos Hyuuga, foi mais um rabisco, mas eles parecem ter gostado. – Dei de ombros.

Para ser sincera, eu via isso como mais uma artimanha para me manter ocupada, e não me meter em coisas relacionadas à Mai, ou a morte de Mikoto e com meu novo defensor, Hidan. Para mim, era óbvio que quem estivesse por trás do assassinato e das ameaças, estava também envolvido com a empresa. Ao menos, é o que eu imagino que seja. Talvez eu fosse lunática demais, mas com uma família como a minha, não é possível _não_ o ser.

- Nós tínhamos treze anos. – Sasuke constatou.

Eu assenti, escorando a cabeça no seu ombro. Estava sentada mais no colo dele do que na cadeira. Tínhamos tido uma conversa longa sobre minha emancipação e nas coisas que estávamos envolvidos agora. Sasuke sabia da reunião de marketing, mas eles não esperavam que nenhum dos outros fossem, só eu. Estavam tentando conter os problemas, e eu era um deles.

- Nós duas usávamos aparelho. – Hinata disse, sorrindo com a lembrança.

- Nem me lembre. – Balancei a cabeça para os lados. – Meu primeiro beijo foi desastroso por causa disso.

- Não, Sakura-chan. – Naruto interviu. – Seu primeiro beijo foi desastroso por ter sido com o teme.

Eu ri com o seu comentário enquanto o moreno revirava os olhos. Tinha sido desastroso, mas foi fofo, ou o mais perto que podíamos chegar disso. O casal se levantou e juntou suas coisas. O loiro segurou a mão da morena junto da sua, e os dois sorriram abertamente para nós.

- Nós vamos para aula agora, vejo vocês depois.

Assenti para Naruto, vendo os dois partindo.

Talvez fosse TPM, ou qualquer uma dessas coisas estranhas e femininas, mas eu senti uma inquietude dentro de mim. Aproveitei que Sasuke estava ali, tão pensativo quanto eu, e o abracei mais forte, fechando os olhos.

Se minha vida fosse um livro, um romance, eu não saberia o que aconteceria depois que o casal principal ficasse junto. Talvez ocorresse de a donzela indefesa se colocar em uma situação inusitada e seu príncipe ir socorrê-la. Era uma sensação estranha a que tinha no meu estômago agora. Eu não era capaz de prever o que seria Sasuke e Sakura. Se iríamos ficar juntos por semanas, meses ou, quem sabe, anos. É como chegar a um objetivo e ficar realizada por causa dele, da sua jornada para conquistá-lo. Após conseguir o que mais queria e não saber o que fará depois. Era isso que se sobrepujava em mim.

Além disso, sempre haveria meu psicótico senso de desconfiança. Nesse caso, não se relacionava a Sasuke, porque eu acreditava que se ele não se importasse comigo, não teria feito o que fez, não somente nos últimos meses, mas também quando não éramos nada mais que amigos. Era só a minha família em si, e todo o pessoal das H&U. Eu sabia que dinheiro era um dos principais motivos pelas loucuras que as pessoas cometiam, mas ainda parecia demais.

- O que você tem afinal, rosada?

Crispei os lábios, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu só estou preocupada, você sabe, com todas essas coisas.

- Sakura. – Sua entonação se tornou séria, ele sabia que eu escondia algo.

Ajeitei-me no seu colo, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, minhas mãos seguraram seu rosto, deixei toda a minha frustração sair.

- Já imaginou na possibilidade de alguém controlar o resto da nossa vida? – Franzi o cenho. – Merda! Eu estou com medo. Porque agora eu sou a porcaria da sócia majoritária, eles vão _me_ controlar. E com _eles_, eu não sei dizer quem são.

Ele segurou minhas mãos e retribuiu meu olhar. Nós tínhamos essa coisa idiota agora, de você olhar para uma pessoa e saber o que ela está pensando. Se não fosse algo romântico, poderia ser bem útil. O jeito que seu rosto ficava, calmo e distante, meio que me relaxava, mas não inibia o fato de que ele poderia ser um alvo para me atingir. Caso eu fizesse uma burrada, eles sequestrariam Sasuke e arrancariam suas unhas como forma de vingança? Eu não gostava de imaginar essas coisas, mas elas continuavam lá, pairando.

Eu odiava meu senso dramático sendo acrescentado em tudo. Minha vida tinha se tornado um _thriller _e isso era terrível. Mordisquei meu lábio, por força do hábito, e olhei para a boca se mexendo bem na minha frente. Eu estava com vontade de beijá-la.

- Lembra-se do que prometemos fazer quando tínhamos doze anos?

- Se fosse preciso, nós fugiríamos para qualquer lugar do mundo e nos tornaríamos donos de uma loja de discos. – Ele soltou minhas mãos, alongando as suas costas.

– Se for preciso, Sakura, eu vou te tirar do Japão.

Aquele brilho nos seus olhos exalava tanta sinceridade que me chocou. Sasuke falava sério, eu não fui capaz de duvidar disso. Aí estava, aquela determinação e prática do impossível que tínhamos quando crianças, ou pré-adolescentes. Parecia viva e forte, bombeando por seu sangue. Eu gostava disso, a confiança que ele passava. Por mais que parecesse desinteressado, sempre estava atento. Não me surpreenderia se o Uchiha soubesse de metade das coisas que eu me metia.

- Obrigada.

**...**

**31 de Outubro de 2005**

**...**

Durou alguns meses, mas eu finalmente notei que meu tempo longe de casa não estava sendo ruim. Por exemplo, ontem Tsunade e Mikoto me levaram para conhecer um budista. Nós conversamos, e acho que aquele homem velho e sorridente, agiu melhor que qualquer um dos psicólogos que eu frequentei desde junho.

Halloween sempre foi meu feriado favorito, apesar de ser uma coisa pouco japonesa e bem mais americana. Mas aqui em Paris haviam algumas festas, e eu realmente estava evitando ir em parte delas. Eu estava com medo de que lá tivessem coisas que eu queria me manter longe.

Eu melhorei bastante nos últimos meses, em questão dos meus vícios e os problemas com insegurança. Não vou dizer que tinha esquecido Mai ou Sasuke, porque jamais houve um dia que eu não pensasse neles dois, eu só tinha me tornado um pouco mais forte quando se tratava de pensar neles.

Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque francês e eu vestia uma saia florida e rodada com a minha camiseta branca dos Beatles, um dos muitos itens comprados na cidade. Paris estava se mostrando fantástica. Nosso apartamento era um pouco distante do centro da cidade, mas eu conseguia ver a torre Eiffel da sala de estar. Todas as manhãs uma mulher sorridente chamada Angeliquê vinha me dar aulas e ficava até o meio da tarde comigo.

Haviam coisas engraçadas que eu comecei a fazer toda a vez que eu sentia vontade de usar cocaína ou heroína, eu pegava um utensílio de limpeza e tirava qualquer bactéria que poderia existir na casa. Mulheres pensam em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas apesar do meu cérebro de _geek_, eu ainda conseguia me distrair.

Hoje Mikoto e Tsunade me obrigaram a sair de casa. Elas queriam fazer uma festa de Halloween, e acabamos comprando doces e fantasias. Mikoto havia mandado convites para todos os pais e crianças do prédio e eu não reclamei sobre isso, porque eu sabia que ela só estava tentando me animar. Eu tinha certeza que mama Tsunade tinha lhe dito que eu passava a maior parte do tempo navegando na internet ou lendo um livro qualquer. As duas achavam importante que eu fizesse amigos aqui, já que negava voltar para Tóquio antes de me sentir confiante sobre mim mesma.

Eu ainda me sinto um pouco chateada sobre isso. Tóquio é minha casa e não tem nada que eu mais ame do que meu país, mas eu tinha tanto medo de voltar para lá. De enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas, porque eu tinha visto em constantes revistas o quanto todos se perguntavam para onde eu tinha ido. Meus pais foram bem claros sobre isso, eles não deixaram que ninguém publicasse qualquer coisa sobre onde eu estava ou o que tinha acontecido para eu sumir.

Era ruim pensar nisso. Eu morro de saudades de Ino e Tenten, raras vezes eu troquei e-mails com elas, deixando claro em todos eles que ninguém deveria saber que eu estava falando com elas. Eu me sinto distante dessa realidade, da minha antiga vida, parece tão longínquo e errado do que é agora. Por exemplo, eu lembro quando Kabuto ofereceu cocaína para mim no final do ano passado. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu tinha usado, e Ino brigou comigo quando descobriu. E eu continuei usando, entrando em coisas piores cada vez mais.

Por muitas vezes eu queria Akane e Touya aqui comigo, até havia pedido algumas vezes, contudo eles não vieram. Eu desejava ter meus pais me apoiando ou inventando qualquer porcaria para me animar como a loira e a morena ao meu lado estavam tentando fazer agora. Depois de ter falado com Mai, eu senti uma enorme necessidade de ter os dois por perto. Assim como o previsto, não houve sinais deles.

Chegando ao prédio eu tomei meu banho e coloquei a fantasia cômica de abelha que Tsunade fez questão de escolher para mim. Não era exatamente infantil, até deixava meus, quase inexistentes, seios um pouco maiores, mas não era o que eu escolheria, afinal, por mim essa festa nem aconteceria.

Meu cabelo estava nas suas ondas naturais, algo entre o liso e o ondulado. Eu ajeitei as asas e o vestido listrado em amarelo e preto, balançando a cabeça para a imagem infantil que eu espelhava. Coloquei as sapatilhas e os brincos em formato de potes de mel, indo para a sala de estar. Mikoto me olhou e acenou em aprovação, ela ainda não tinha trocado de roupa, mas eu desconfiava que a fantasia dela fosse absolutamente menos chamativa que a minha.

- Alguém vai correr atrás de doces hoje. – A morena disse.

- Sim, vou roubar doces de crianças inocentes. – Sorri de leve, finalmente notando o homem escorado na parede. – Tio Mad.

- Sakura-chan. – Ele me mostrou os dentes brancos. – A caça de mel?

- Você já teve piadas melhores. – Comentei sarcasticamente, fazendo a irmã mais nova dele gargalhar.

- Eu estava enferrujado, mas não se preocupe, vim passar alguns dias aqui com você.

Eu acenei rindo quando ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

- Você me trouxe presentes? – Perguntei.

- Claro.

Madara me estendeu um pacote e eu me senti muito mais alegre com a sua presença. Ao menos essa semana passaria mais rápido. Os dias eram lentos aqui, e eu tinha certeza que Mikoto tinha trago seu irmão para me distrair. Eu gostava do jeito que ela se animava quando o via, um conforto familiar. Era isso que eu estava pedindo para os meus pais. Conforto. Uma parte de mim disse para eu ficar contente com as pessoas que estavam aqui para cuidar de mim. Tentando ao máximo, foi isso que eu fiz.

**...**

**28 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

Eu entrei no apartamento vazio, Kakashi estava preso em uma reunião de professores. Coloquei às chaves na tigela azul ao lado da porta, tirando as botas e caminhando até meu quarto. Sentia-me relativamente cansada. Eu me despi e coloquei as roupas no cesto entrando debaixo da água quente em seguida.

Certo. Eu tinha que tomar um banho rápido porque ainda precisava me arrumar para reunião de marketing, eu já tinha uma roupa separada na minha cabeça, algo mais social para ir à empresa e outra para quando eu voltasse. Akane tinha planejado um jantar para comemorar o aniversário do meu pai.

Bocejei erguendo o rosto. Era uma coisa boa essa pequena reunião em família. Ultimamente parecia que nós todos andávamos em um campo minado, uma trégua era satisfatória. E como eu sentia falta da comida de Tsunade! Meu estômago revirava em prazer só de lembrar. Nesses dias em que eu estive morando com meu tio a coisa era bem corrida e, normalmente, eu esquentava algo no microondas ou comia fora. Kakashi está ocupado com a escola, às provas começaram a pouco, e eu desconfio que ele esteja saindo com alguém também. Ele acabou ficando sem tempo.

Enrolei meus cabelos na toalha e vesti meu roupão de banho. Eu estava pensando onde tinha colocado a minha camisa social azul clara quando notei que Sasuke estava sentado na minha cama. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele, deixando que minha cabeça ficasse inclinada em um grande ponto de interrogação.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei curiosa.

Ele deu de ombros, e eu abri o guarda-roupa tirando as peças que eu queria e colocando-as no sofá perto da escrivaninha. Calça, scarpins simples, blusa azul, e paletó do mesmo tom de preto da calça. Eu só precisava secar meus cabelos e fazer uma maquiagem rápida. Passei hidratante na maior velocidade que pude, sentido olhos queimando minha pele. Essa não era uma boa hora para tensão sexual, sério.

- Sasuke. – Falei em advertência. – Como entrou no apartamento?

- Kakashi me deixou entrar.

- Ele está aqui?

- Nope. Eu pedi às chaves.

- Não me faça perguntar por quê. Você costumava ser direto.

Vesti-me em uma velocidade surpreendente, ligando o secador de cabelos. Encaixei os sapatos nos meus pés da melhor forma que pude, ignorando a bagunça que eu tinha feito no quarto. Eu teria que arrumar isso tudo amanhã. Deixei meus cabelos meio úmidos, o importante é que eles estavam descentes e eu sabia que agora eles não iriam armar. Pus um par de brincos pequenos e simples, com a corrente que Akane tinha me dado no meu último aniversário. Passei rímel e um batom cor de boca, deixando um leve rosado nas minhas bochechas.

Eu estava com tanta pressa que mal notei Sasuke segurando minha bolsa até que ele tivesse estendido-a para mim. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, e corri para fora do quarto. Bom, o ruim da reunião de hoje é que teriam vários outros sócios da empresa, aqueles que tinham alguma coisa relacionada com outros departamentos. Agora eu queria dar exemplo e fazer com que aqueles velhos me levassem a sério.

- Sakura. – Sasuke chamou-me quando eu estava passando como uma flecha pela sala de estar. – A reunião atrasou em quarenta minutos, cheque seu celular.

Eu fiz o que ele disse, e o moreno estava completamente certo. Suspirei, sentando no sofá. Não posso dizer que recuperei muito do meu sono no final de semana, pois passei um bom tempo conversando com os três outros herdeiros sobre as coisas que eu tinha planejado fazer sobre meus pais, a empresa e assuntos gerais. Foi divertido, e eu realmente recuperei minha carga de humor. Quando acordei essa manhã eu senti uma enorme necessidade de ser útil. Foi por essa minha alegria que eu fui parabenizar o meu pai e acabei passando tempo demais na escola copiando a matéria que eu tinha perdido das últimas aulas.

Não tinha visto o Uchiha desde o horário do almoço, quando o avisei que estava na biblioteca pegando os livros que seriam a base para prova de literatura estrangeira. Eu sempre tinha sido uma boa aluna, apesar de que melhorei depois de ter voltado da Europa algum tempo atrás. Então tinha me obrigado há passar um tempo me dedicando aos testes. A última coisa que eu queria era ter que entrar na faculdade porque eu subornei o reitor. Meu senso autocrítico me obrigava a entrar por mérito, e isso acabou fazendo com que eu deixasse Sasuke um pouco de lado.

Ainda era estranho pensar que, nas entrelinhas, tínhamos nos rotulado como namorados. Não consigo me lembrar de ter tido um relacionamento de verdade e sério em toda minha vida. Itachi mal durou um mês, talvez dois. Sai era uma mentira, porque ambos ficávamos com outros _homens_ quando estávamos juntos. E Sasori... Bem, esse é um assunto que eu prefiro não tocar. É algo relacionado com carência e hormônios. Além do mais, depois de tantos anos, eu nem tinha parado para imaginar que ficaríamos juntos mesmo.

Eu me levantei, vendo Sasuke escorado no arco da porta. O abracei, beijando seus lábios. Aí estava outra coisa estranha, uma parte bem bizarra sobre mim e relacionamentos em uma mesma frase. É como se um _quê_ de ternura tivesse sido derramado em mim.

- Desculpe, eu ando apressada demais hoje. – Falei, fechando os olhos com cansaço e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Ainda não me disse por que veio aqui.

- Meu pai me ligou. – Ele disse, e eu levantei a cabeça para escutá-lo. – Mai andou visitando Emiko.

Eu estaquei insanamente chocada. Puta. Que. Pariu. Mai + Emiko = Problemas. A coisa boa nessa maldita notícia foi à adrenalina que ela enviou para o meu cérebro, fazendo com que o meu sono fosse embora.

- O que inferno elas estavam fazendo juntas, na casa da _sua_ mãe?

- Segundo Fugaku, Emiko quer engravidar e como Mai é uma antiga conhecida _e _médica, ela resolveu contratá-la e lembrar os velhos tempos.

Se globlins começassem a dançar Macarena vestidos de cigana eu teria me surpreendido menos. Certo, nossos pais e até mesmo Emiko se conheciam há algum tempo. Eu sabia que Mai foi amiga de Kushina e de Mikoto e que foram elas que a apresentaram para o meu pai. E que na verdade aquilo tinha sido mais um reencontro do que uma apresentação. Akane e Kakashi ficavam um pouco deslocados sobre isso pela grande diferença de idade, porque ela tinha dez anos a menos que eles e Kakashi deveria ter uns quinze, mais ou menos isso. Mas justo agora ter minha mãe, que parece mais minha madrasta, se tornando melhor amiga da madrasta de Sasuke... Eu realmente não tinha nada melhor do que descrença para dizer sobre isso.

- Por Kami, às vezes eu queria ter nascido em uma família um pouco mais normal. – Enlacei seu pescoço. – Acha que elas estão tramando alguma coisa?

- Não acredito em coincidências.

- Tampouco eu.

Crispei os lábios, segurando a sua mão. Aquela ideia deixou meu lado conspiratório extremamente ativo, e ao menos pelo resto do dia eu deveria esquecê-lo. Peguei minha bolsa, ainda meio exaltada sobre o que o Uchiha tinha me dito.

- Venha, acho que comer algo vai nos fazer bem antes de irmos para H&U.

Eu não sei dizer para qual de nós dois a situação era mais desgastante. Quer dizer, a minha mãe biológica sem senso de ética se juntou a madrasta dele. Algo como duas grandes catástrofes acontecendo em sintonia.

Particularmente eu não me intrometeria nisso. Apenas nos manteria afastados do que quer que seja que as duas víboras estivesse planejando. Vovó Haruno iria me ajudar nisso, ou ao menos eu deixaria que ela tomasse uma decisão mais sólida, porque minha última tentativa de deter Mai foi realmente estúpida. Só esperava que as coisas se solucionassem, ou ao menos os motivos de Mai fossem esclarecidos. Eu já não aguentava mais. Nunca houve um dia que eu desejasse tanta paz quanto hoje.

As coisas simplesmente não poderiam continuar assim.

Eu não iria deixar.

**...**

Quando chegamos à empresa, depois de dar uma rápida parada na _Starbucks_, percebi que ainda estávamos um pouco adiantados. Meu pai, Fugaku e Hiashi estavam na sala de reuniões, cada um deles com um olhar especulativo no rosto. Sasuke e eu nos encaramos, um tanto confusos, entrando calmamente e sentando ao lado de nossos respectivos pais.

- Boa tarde. – Falei, recebendo diversos cumprimentos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – Touya disse calmo. E eu só esperei que eles também estivessem especulando o que Mai e Emiko faziam juntas. – Tem algo que vocês dois precisam saber.

Por tudo que era mais sagrado, lá viria o apocalipse. Eu odiei o olhar do meu pai, porque ele só o usava quando tínhamos sérios problemas. Foi esse tom de voz com a melancolia no olhar que ele me contou que Mikoto tinha falecido, apesar de eu já saber do fato, ainda sim foi um pouco perturbador. Então eu deixei minhas mãos no meu colo, escondidas de baixo da mesa, caso elas começassem a tremer, ele não as veria.

- Madara está de volta. – Otou-san manteve contato visual comigo, vez ou outra encarando Sasuke. – Ele decidiu voltar a fazer parte da empresa.

- E onde está a parte ruim nisso? – Sasuke perguntou.

Uma pequena explicação sobre a família Uchiha. Eles são muitos, mas nas duas últimas gerações os donos eram a família de Mikoto e a de Fugaku, isso quando ambos ainda eram solteiros. Não posso dizer se eles se casaram por causa dos negócios ou por amor, mas Mikoto amava muito seu marido. Enfim, quando ela morreu, Madara, seu irmão mais velho decidiu deixar Fugaku cuidando do que era da família dele. E com sua volta ficaria mais explícito a divisão desigual nas famílias. Com ou sem a parte de Mikoto, eu ainda continuaria sendo a sócia majoritária, talvez só empatando com Naruto.

- Qual o problema? – Fugaku disse friamente ao seu filho. – Ele vai tirar o que é nosso.

- Não vai. – Sasuke rebateu, e eu agradeci aos céus por aquilo estar parecendo mais uma conversa casual do que uma discussão. – Ele deixou o que era dele para você gerenciar, isso não quer dizer que agora é seu.

Sasuke estava certo. Além disso, Madara sempre foi muito apegado a Mikoto, Sasuke e Itachi. Os três davam-se muito bem com ele. Quando eu estava na Europa Mikoto havia o levado uma vez para me visitar. Havia sido divertido. Todavia, qualquer coisa relacionada a dinheiro nessa família gerava problemas.

- Otou-san. – Chamei. – Tio Madara vai vir para a reunião de hoje?

- Hai. – Ele massageou o pescoço. – É isso que nos preocupa. Vocês dois tem que entender que quando qualquer pessoa entra na diretoria ou sai dela, acaba mudando muito a empresa. Pode haver corte de empregados, ou mudança nas filiais e afins.

- Vocês estão olhando isso por um lado negativo demais. – Falei.

- Concordo. – Sasuke acenou. – Antes da mamãe morrer nós tínhamos mais lucro e as ideias do tio Madara sempre foram incomuns.

Nisso eles não puderam contestar, Sasuke e eu andávamos pesquisando. Não apenas nós dois, mas Naruto e Hinata também. Nenhum de nós queria ser chamado de criança metendo o dedo em coisa de adultos. E aquilo tudo seria nosso um dia, nada mais justo do que nos inteirarmos no assunto.

Não houve mais tempo para conversas, logo os outros investidores estavam batendo na porta. Itachi entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado do irmão, me dando um sorriso amigável. Eu fiquei surpresa em ver que os outros herdeiros estavam ali, incluindo Neji. E era só uma reunião de marketing, nada como uma nova filial ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Madara foi o último a entrar na sala.

Não sei dizer como ou o porquê dessa abrupta mudança, normalmente era só eu que vinha a empresa. Sasuke casualmente aparecia, assim como Itachi, Naruto e Hinata só se preocupavam com a escola, e Neji, bem, depois que o pai dele morreu ele andava por aqui com frequência. Entretanto, nas reuniões apenas eu aparecia.

Uma mulher com o cabelo bem preso e olhos delineados foi para frente da sala, colocando o novo comercial das H&U para assistirmos. Era uma garota sorrindo deitada na cama, balançando as pernas e mexendo no seu ipad cor de rosa, tinha uma estampa de oncinha ridícula atrás dele. Então seu celular chama e aparece um número, que supostamente seria do cara que ela gostava. Cujo qual estava ligando de um celular com a capa listrada em vermelho e preto. Logo mudou para os dois em um shopping se abraçando e se beijando, estenderam o celular para câmera sorrindo.

Certo. Isso havia sido simplesmente R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O. Quem diabos planeja essa coisas? Eu já havia visto uma centena de comerciais idiotas, mas esse acabou de entrar no Top 10. Parecia algum filme infantil que mostrava adolescentes inocentes e um casal, dos mais sem noção. E cá entre nós, quando você entra em uma escola qualquer, você vê que é totalmente diferente. Céus, mesmo Hinata (ela é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço) sabia ser safada, e eu tinha certeza que para ela namorar Naruto deveria ter a mente bem poluída. Isso tudo era ficção, nem um pouco real.

Então, aí estava o tópico da nossa recente conversa. Quando Madara trabalhava aqui as coisas rendiam bem melhor, eram mais criativas e menos comuns. Hiashi, Touya e Fugaku nos olhavam em expectativa, e tudo que eu pude fazer foi deixar a descrença transparecer no meu rosto.

- Por favor, me diga que isso foi uma paródia, não algo para gerar lucros. – Falei.

- Por que diz isso Sakura? – Fugaku estava seriamente irritado, talvez porque sua propaganda não foi tão boa quanto as que o seu ex-cunhado fazia.

Eu quase senti as cabeças girarem e os olhos me encararem. Se levássemos em conta meu histórico de estupidez podemos ver que a reação era esperada. Quer dizer, o que você imaginaria que sairia da boca de uma garota mimada que nunca trabalhou realmente e sempre está menosprezando os outros? Eu sabia o quão vaca eu tinha sido, então não deixei me intimidar e mostrei o lado inteligente de Haruno Sakura.

- Em primeiro lugar isso se parece com algum filme da Disney. – Expliquei. – Segundo, vocês querem atingir o público jovem, e isso parece mais para crianças do que para alguém entre quinze e vinte e um anos. Terceiro, não é nada original, e é a originalidade que faz você prestar atenção em algo.

Silêncio.

- Com o que aprendemos de publicidade nas aulas artes na escola, produzimos algo melhor que isso.

- E o que sugere? – Hiashi perguntou interessado.

- O que gostava quando tinha dezessete anos? O que achava legal? Por mais que digam o contrário, qualquer ser humano gosta da rebeldia. Lembre-se do último século, as pessoas colocavam em novelas, músicas, poemas e histórias o que as rebelava. Seja a guerra ou a fome. Sempre está lá a vontade de se expressar, e isso é bem mais voraz quando se tem os hormônios a flor da pele.

- Continue.

Levantei os olhos para Madara, sorrindo para o seu incentivo.

- Se você colocar fotos de protestos do século XX como capa do celular vai fazer muito mais sucesso do que menininhas com seus telefones de oncinhas. Ponha astros do rock, do pop, algo relacionado à música sempre funciona. Coisas que todos nós imaginávamos e parecia impossível. Para os modelos masculinos poderia haver lobos selvagens, uma floresta sombria, guerra, chacina. Todos nós somos violentos, mas homens demonstram mais que mulheres. Zombies sorrindo malignamente é bem melhor que um tema listrado.

Meu pai bagunçou os cabelos e revirou os olhos, dando uma leve risada. Aquele era seu jeito de dizer que aprovava a minha ideia. Touya começou a juntar suas coisas, ficou de pé encarando a todos nós.

- Acho que temos uma nova diretora de marketing.

- Você não pode colocar Sakura no posto sem um teste, ela ainda é um pouco inexperiente. – O avô de Itachi, o "filho da puta" Uchiha, disse.

- Sem problemas. – Touya colocou a mão no meu ombro. – Sakura vai produzir o novo comercial e o novo _designer_, depois avaliamos e a colocamos nesse posto.

Encarei-lhe surpresa, não percebendo o sorriso que se formou no meu rosto.

- Acho que encerramos por aqui, tenham um bom dia.

Então meu pai saiu e eu nunca me senti tão grata por ele antes. Todos começaram a se levantar e ir embora, junto com a multidão eu peguei as minhas coisas e fiz um Hi-Five com Naruto. Estávamos lá, só os quatro herdeiros comemorando em silêncio.

- Mandou bem, Sakura-chan!

- Obrigada. – Abracei o loiro. – Cara, ser nerd serviu para alguma coisa.

Hinata riu, e olhou Sasuke de canto. Os dois eram um tanto mais calados, e normalmente deixavam para a Haruno e o Uzumaki fazerem estardalhaços, mas eu os agradecia por estarem ali.

- Então, o que vamos fazer para comemorar a sua promoção? – Naruto perguntou sorridente, apertando minha bochecha, com seu sempre bom humor.

- Não sei, acho que comemoramos o suficiente no fim de semana. – O respondi, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro e pegando a mão de Sasuke. – Mas podemos tomar alguma coisa agora, otou-san disse que eu só precisava ficar para a reunião.

Nós saímos da sala e nos surpreendemos com minha avó paterna conversando com Madara. Bem, era como eu havia dito, aquele homem tinha feito à empresa se expandir e ser uma das maiores do mundo. E vovó sempre gostou dele, meus avós sempre gostaram dele. Totalmente ao contrário da sua própria família, os Uchiha nunca engoliram Madara muito bem. Pelo que eu tinha ouvido nos últimos anos, a morte da irmã caçula tinha mexido muito com ele.

- Sakura, venha cá. – Vovó disse sorridente.

Sasuke me encarou e eu dei de ombros. Ele foi comigo, assim como Naruto e Hinata, que adoravam Haruno Aika. Quando você a conhecia, percebia o que significava aquele ditado: "sempre tem uma grande mulher atrás de um grande homem". Ou algo assim. Por mais que geralmente ficasse em silêncio nas reuniões, vovó sempre dizia o que ela achava para meu avô Norio.

- Sakura-chan e Sasuke-kun juntos? – Madara riu, abraçando-me. – Eu sempre disse isso para Akane, mas ela nunca colocou fé em mim.

Deus, esse era um daqueles momentos constrangedores em família, e eu me senti corando. Quer dizer, eu não ficaria surpresa se eles começassem a falar coisas como "não acredito que um dia eu troquei as suas fraudas" ou então "como o tempo passa".

- Por favor, não comecem! – Eu gargalhei enquanto ele me levantava do chão.

- Como não? Eu amo quando vocês dois ficam vermelhos e irritados. – Ele bagunçou os cabelos de Sasuke, recebendo um sorriso de canto e um olhar maligno. – E eu pude ver o quanto vocês cresceram. O que você falou lá dentro foi fantástico.

- Obrigado. – Naruto respondeu por mim, passando os braços nos meus ombros. – Ela aprendeu tudo isso comigo.

- Tsc. – Empurrei-o. – Meio difícil, Uzumaki.

- E todos continuam os mesmos. – Vovó disse, sorrindo agarrada ao braço de Sasuke. – Bem, Mad e eu temos que ir. Juízo vocês quatro.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, vendo os dois partindo. Isso era muito estranho, deveria ser uma alta confusão do destino. Apenas analise. Hoje é o aniversário de quarenta e sete anos do meu pai, é a primeira vez em um bom tempo que temos um dia de sol, e tio Madara volta depois de quase três anos sem dar notícias. E ele ainda está grudado na minha avó. Bem, eu sei que a velha senhora não é do tipo que fica quieta quando insultam sua família, e Tsunade ou Sasuke, provavelmente falaram para ela sobre minha briga com o pai de Akane. Eu só não tinha imaginado que a forma dela de ficar por cima fosse chamar Uchiha Madara.

Sim, ela o tratava como um filho, otou-san e Madara eram muito amigos quando pequenos, pelo que eu soube. Então seria algo parecido com a minha relação com Mikoto. E mais uma vez entrava essa coisa de negócios e empresa e seus afins. Talvez vovó quisesse que alguém que usa o cérebro, ao contrário dos testículos, me ensinasse como comandar uma multinacional. Quem sabe, não existia mulher mais incógnita que a Sra. Haruno.

- Cara, isso foi estranho. – Naruto disse. – Olhar para Madara é como ver você uns trinta anos mais velho teme.

- Ele está certo. – Concordei deixando minha cabeça prender para o lado. – Sabe o que eu queria agora?

- O que? – Hinata perguntou.

- Um bolo de chocolate feito pela Tsunade.

- Seria uma boa. – Sasuke assentiu.

Enfim, tínhamos decidido para onde ir.

**...**

**25 de Dezembro de 2004**

**...**

Uma coisa que eu odiava sobre festas de família? Ao menos quando os nossos familiares se reuniam, os homens iam para um lado, e as mulheres para o outro. Poderíamos viver no século XXI, mas nesses momentos parecíamos jamais ter largado os hábitos medievais.

Como se Sakura, Hinata, dobe e eu fossemos considerados crianças, estávamos livres para permanecer distante deles. Eu me sentia grato por isso, Itachi estava se ferrando ouvindo sobre economia e todo tipo estúpido de coisa, enquanto tudo que eu precisava fazer era ficar distante.

Com as mãos no bolso, fui até os fundos da casa dos Hyuuga, onde encontrei Sakura com um caderno de desenhos no colo e Hinata sentada ao lado dela. A diferença entre as duas era palpável. Minha prima tinha as pernas largadas sobre o banco de madeira, enquanto Hinata tinha postura e as mãos no colo. Viver em um internato só para garotas deveria ser duro. Perguntei-me se Sakura se tornaria tão certa quanto Hinata, se isso um dia acontecesse com ela.

Nós nos encaramos e ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. A Haruno puxou suas meias 7/8 pretas, cheias de caveiras brancas para cima. Ela usava uma das minhas camisetas, dessa vez do Pink Floyd, com um short jeans. Seu cabelo estava uma confusão encaracolada, com uma pequena presilha afastando os cabelos dos olhos delineados.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. – Ela caçoou. – Sua mãe trouxe aquela amiga dela, como se chama mesmo, Emiko, acho. E a sobrinha irritante dela veio junto.

- Correto. – Sentei-me no pequeno muro que circulava uma das árvores do jardim.

- Coitado do meu primo querido. – Juntou as mãos perto do peito, piscando para mim. – Isso sempre acontece não é, Sasuke-kun? Ex-namoradas caindo aos seus pés.

- Não comece Sakura.

Ela iria falar, ela sempre falava aquilo. Sorrindo feliz consigo mesma, cruzou os braços, as sobrancelhas levantando-se em forma de arcos.

- Eu te disse. – E lá estava, as três palavras mágicas. – Se for comer a vadia, nunca dê seu número ou diga seu verdadeiro nome.

- Sakura-chan está certa. – O dobe falou. – De todos as que você poderia ter comido, foi justo a Karin.

E os dois começaram a rir, piadas habituais. Quando Naruto e Sakura se viam era como se eles fizessem um pacto para tirar com a minha cara. Eu suspirei e sorri, vendo Hinata tentar segurar um sorriso enquanto prestava atenção nos dois.

Ao menos dessa vez não seria um natal tão ruim.

**...**

**28 de Agosto de 2008**

**...**

- Como está sendo morar com Kakashi? – Akane perguntou.

- Legal. – Dei de ombros. – É como ter um colega de quarto, nos damos bem.

Sasuke dividia o sofá comigo, e meu corpo estava semi-escorado no dele, eu tinha um maravilhoso pedaço de bolo em minhas mãos. Naruto e Hinata preferiram ficar sobre o carpete, com as pernas cruzadas e os pratos sobre a mesa de centro. Okaa-san e mama estavam nos olhando felizes. É como dizem, criança feliz é criança bem alimentada. Elas sempre sentiram prazer em nos ver mastigando algo feito em casa.

Sobre Kakashi... Bem, eu preferi esconder alguns detalhes delas. Como a nossa conversa de ontem. Foi algo sobre eu poder levar Sasuke para dormir comigo, mas não fazer muito barulho à noite. Ou como ele pediu para eu não comentar sobre sua namorada. Espere, ele disse que ela não é exatamente sua namorada, mas um caso. Esse tipo de coisa minha mãe não precisava ficar sabendo. Imagine a cara que ela iria ficar se eu dissesse sobre como fui guardar algumas roupas no quarto dele e encontrei uma gaveta cheia de peças intimas femininas, todas, aparentemente, sem donas.

- Mãe, você não vai acreditar em quem eu vi hoje.

- Quem? - Akane parecia feliz comigo a chamando assim.

- Madara.

- Eu pensei que ele estivesse no México, bem, depois que... – Ela olhou hesitante para Sasuke.

- Tudo bem. – O moreno disse.

- Eu não tive notícias dele desde que Mikoto morreu. – Okaa-san sorriu em um pedido silencioso de desculpas. Acho que ela sabia que a morte de Mikoto ainda nos atingia. – Seu pai deve ter continuado falando com ele.

- Talvez. – Eu torci os lábios, bocejando.

Uma coisa estava pairando na minha cabeça, como eu havia mencionado antes, Haruno Sakura havia se tornado desconfiada. Algumas semanas atrás meus avós vieram para Tóquio alegando que o aniversário do meu pai estava próximo, mas até então, eles não tinham planejado nada para a data. Isso era meio controverso com o que eles disseram. Hoje haveria um pequeno jantar, mas até onde eu sabia só seriam meus pais, avós, Tsunade, Sasuke e eu. Com a possibilidade de que os outros donos da empresa e seus respectivos filhos viessem para uma fatia de bolo.

Todavia, era uma coisa um pouco normal. Todo mundo da minha família, inclusive eu, tinha seus próprios segredos e obsessões. Akane era um exemplo disso. Até o começo desse ano nossa relação não era algo que se pudesse nomear como amor mãe e filha, mas tínhamos nos tornado próximas de alguma maneira. O estranho é que a mesma coisa havia ocorrido com meu pai. Se eu fosse tirar essa experiência depois da morte de Mikoto, as únicas pessoas que eu me importei foram Kakashi, Tsunade, Sai e Hinata, e um pouco Sarutobi-sama, mas não chegamos a nos tornar íntimos realmente.

Foi interessante os números terem aumentado em tão pouco tempo, como se eu tivesse resgatado meu dom de ser sociável de novo.

- Naruto-kun, sua mãe me disse que você e Hina foram junto com ela fazer o último ultrassom. – Akane falou juntando as mãos no colo, sorridente.

- Sim, okaa-san não quis descobrir se era um menino ou menina. – O loiro passou os braços pela cintura da morena, trazendo o corpo dela para mais perto do seu. – Mas a médica me contou depois.

- É uma menina! – Hinata disse animada.

Ignorando meu adorável método de criar problemas, eu me deitei no colo do Uchiha, apreciando o momento em família que estávamos tendo. Isso era bom e relaxante. Pensando nisso, preferi deixar minhas dúvidas de lado e só apreciar o momento com eles. Suspirando, eu sorri, começando a prestar atenção no que Akane e Hinata diziam.

É, esta estava sendo uma tarde relativamente agradável.

**...**

**20 de Janeiro de 2006**

**...**

Admito que esteja sendo estranho voltar para Konoha High. Quer dizer, eu passei metade de um ano estudando em casa e viajando por toda Europa. Ficar em um lugar por muito tempo tinha se tornado inabitual. Ainda mais andando por esses corredores, em sua maioria, sozinha. De forma brusca, eu mostrei para todas as minhas antigas companhias que eu não os queria por perto. Com Ino foi mais difícil de todos. Era a minha melhor amiga e ela me conhecia o suficiente para saber o que tinha me feito mudar de atitude.

Então no intervalo eu preferia pegar algo para comer no refeitório e me dirigir para biblioteca, ler um livro qualquer ou fazer dever de casa. Eu ainda sentia que deveria preencher meu tempo com algo. De preferência nada que estivesse relacionado com atividades em grupo. E existia o fato de que eu estava realmente perturbada, porque, inferno, eu tinha acabado de sair da reabilitação (seis meses inteiros sem toxinas no corpo) e logo que pus os pés aqui, Mikoto é assassinada.

Eu estava morrendo de medo e as palavras daquela mulher continuavam na minha cabeça. "Preste atenção, caso alguém saiba disso pela sua boca, Uchiha Sasuke poderá ser considerado morto.". Certo, o garoto foi um completo idiota comigo, mas isso não eliminava os catorze anos de convivência. Apesar de não o sermos, fomos criados como primos, convivemos em família e passaríamos grande parte dos feriados juntos. E não era só a família que nos ligava, era a empresa, os amigos e a escola. Eu decidi ignorá-lo, mesmo sabendo do pouco uso que isso teria.

Bufei entrando no banheiro feminino. Deixei que minhas sobrancelhas se arqueassem e meu olhar parasse na dupla se agarrando na minha frente. OH MEU DEUS! Aquele era Sai, o filho do governador! E... E Tsutomo! Dois caras! Limpei a minha garganta deixando que meu rosto se tornasse sem emoção. Os dois coraram e o último saiu correndo. Deixando-me sozinha com Sai.

- Se você contar para alguém sobre isso... – Ele começou.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar. – Dei de ombros, me virei para o espelho começando a ajeitar meus cabelos.

- Por quê?

O cara cruzou os braços e me olhou especulativo. Eu também não o culparia pela desconfiança, todos estavam se perguntando o que havia acontecido comigo nesses meses, o que fez eu me tornar uma vaca a cada palavra que saia da minha boca. E eu gostaria de saber quem foi o idiota que começou a me chamar de Rainha de Gelo. É difícil fingir ser séria e sombria na maior parte do tempo, e continuava sendo estranho colocar saltos nos pés, mas isso me ajudava a me manter distante de todo o caos que passei.

- Por nada, só veja como um favor. – Juntei os lábios, não gostei da ideia de admitir isso, mas eu não tinha ficado horrorosa o quanto pensei que iria ficar com essa maquiagem no rosto.

- E o que você vai querer em troca? – Sai perguntou.

- Vejamos da seguinte maneira. – Virei para encará-lo. – Eu não tenho mais amigos aqui, tampouco você. Minha proposta é que enfrentemos o resto juntos. Você tem estilo suficiente para andar comigo.

E ele sorriu, porque era tudo verdade. Sai era novo aqui e eu, de certa forma, também o era. Depois da nossa conversa no banheiro, não houve sequer um dia que não estivéssemos juntos. Eu acabei descobrindo que ele tinha tantos problemas quanto eu. Nessas horas você vê que não é o único no fundo do poço. E é realmente mais fácil sair dele se você não está sozinho.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**N/a:**

Olá, como estão gatas?

Pois é, essa atualização foi um pouco mais demorada, mas como eu havia dito para Bella, eu ando pensando muito em como eu vou colocar o que eu planejei nos próximos capítulos, e havia uma grande dúvida sobre uma passagem de tempo. Por exemplo, para o próximo capítulo vamos estar alguns meses na frente. Espero que não tenham problema com isso, mas fiquem a vontade de dar sua opinião sobre essa mudança.

Acho que esse capítulo foi um dos mais leves da fic. Eu quis mostrar que a Sakura tem os motivos dela e que tentou ficar sorrindo quando queria chorar. Como o Sai foi importante para ela, e como eles se tornaram amigos. Façam suas apostas, mas não foi o Madara que matou a Mikoto. Eu não quis fazer ele mal na minha fic porque como eu ando acompanhando o mangá me deu a impressão de que ele é bem parecido com o Sasuke em alguns sentidos.

Se vocês puderem dar uma olhada rápida no perfil, tem alguns avisos lá.

Por hoje, acredito que seja só isso. Foi um capítulo que eu tentei escrever quatro vezes e esse resultado foi à junção de todas as outras tentativas. Foram quinze páginas e em torno de sete mil e quinhentas palavras.

Pois é, sobre as reviews, elas serão respondidas no próximo capitulo, ok?

Bgsbsg

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! E então o que acharam do capítulo de hoje? Pelo visto a rosada está mesmo chamando a atenção na empresa...humm, mas será que isso é realmente bom para ela? O que os assassinos da Mikoto acharão?

Mandem suas opiniões, pleaseee! Reviews são ótimos para aumentar a criatividade!

Beijos

Bella


	25. Mulheres Grávidas

**N/a: **Bom, como eu disse que nós teríamos uma passagem de tempo. Atualmente a fic está em março de 2009, então qualquer ano anterior vai ser uma lembrança. Coisas como quem matou Mikoto; Mai; e o comercial que a Sakura fez, futuramente irão aparecer, então não precisam se preocupar ;D

* * *

_Sugestão: Sunday Bloody Sunday – U2 (também há uma versão do paramore e king of leons, então vocês que escolhem)._

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

**...**

**Mulheres Grávidas**

**...**

_Há mudanças de personalidade, vulnerabilidade, enjoou, tontura, sede por coisas bizarras e ainda por cima dores de parto. Mas, nem todas estão grávidas, certo? Pode ser simplesmente o resultado do seu mais longo relacionamento._

**...**

**28 de Março de 2009**

**...**

Estávamos deitados na minha cama, os olhos meio fechados e o sono preenchendo nossos corpos. Sozinhos nesse apartamento enorme, aconchegados debaixo das cobertas e confortáveis com os corpos juntos. Kakashi havia inventado uma desculpa, porque ele sabia que o dia de hoje eu queria passar sozinha com Sasuke.

Bom, você deve estar pensando "meu Deus, eu tenho certeza que eles tiveram uma tarde libidinosa depois de ter lido 'corpos juntos'". E não, isso _infelizmente_ não meus aniversários eram com Sasuke, certo, que a grande festa seria amanhã, porém, a nossa ideia foi passar o fim de semana juntos, deitados como estávamos, ou fazendo algo não muito grande. Como ver um filme ou almoçar juntos. Acho que até termos sido acordados essa manhã pela minha mãe dizendo que precisava da nossa ajuda para organizar a grande tradição que era a festa da maioridade para nossa família, bem, até uns poucos minutos antes disso tínhamos a esperança de passar uma tarde tranquila.

Okaa-san fez com que eu provasse um vestido e confirmasse minha aprovação na decoração que ela planejara. Enquanto isso, o pobre coitado do meu namorado passou grande parte do dia escutando coisas sobre a empresa. Era um porre, bem na real, porque já falávamos sobre isso de segunda a sexta e no sábado, no dia do meu aniversário, tudo o que mais queríamos era ficar longe dos negócios. Acredito que para os nossos pais, família e trabalho sempre estariam unidos, mesmo você vendo seus parentes no trabalho e seus colegas de trabalho em casa.

Concordo que eu gosto do que faço lá, deve ser algo que está no sangue, essa aptidão para administração de empresas. Só que ao contrário do que meu pai pensa agora, e eu tenho certeza que ele pensava como eu na minha idade, eu desejo esquecer um pouco esse tipo de problema. Não quero que minha vida particular e meu trabalho sejam sempre uma fusão.

O ponto aqui era que tanto Sasuke quanto eu estávamos podres de cansados e nem um pouco animados para uma noite de sexo selvagem, como originalmente tínhamos planejado. Acho que começamos a adquirir essa coisa que pessoas mais velhas sempre falam, sobre você ser uma máquina de sexo só com a nossa idade, porque com o tempo vem surgindo ocupações e outras coisas para preencher sua cabeça. Apesar de que, quando um de nós estava excitado, deuses que nos ajudassem, pois seria uma noite inteira dentro disso.

- Lembre-me de arranjar alguma desculpa para próxima vez que okaa-san nos chamar para organizar uma festa, a qual eu continuo sendo contra. – Murmurei, aconchegando-me no seu peito e sentindo meus olhos se fecharem.

- Ao menos você não ouviu sobre bolsa de valores.

- Temos que fazer meus pais conhecerem coisas novas. – Levantei meu rosto, lembrando-me de algo que foi obscurecido pelo meu aniversário. – Aliás, feliz sete meses de namoro.

Eu sorri, porque ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim de uma forma realmente cômica. Na realidade, ontem dia vinte e sete, deveria ser nosso dia de comemoração. No entanto, nós estávamos em uma enorme correria. Era metade do nosso último semestre e havia uma enorme pressa com o trabalho de conclusão, fora as horas que desperdiçamos na empresa com os novos designers, porque desde aquela vez que eu opinei sobre o comercial e as táticas de marketing, as responsabilidades nesses cargos foram jogadas em cima de mim. O mês estava acabando e eles precisavam de renovações, o que não deixou só a mim, mas Sasuke com a cabeça cheia também. Ou seja, novamente desabamos na cama, cheios de sono.

- Quem diria que nós ficaríamos com um mesmo alguém por tanto tempo. – Comentei, roçando nossos lábios.

- Eu ia mencionar Sai, mas ele não conta.

- Não conta. – Assenti sorrindo.

Certo, como qualquer casal, nós discutíamos às vezes por opiniões que não se consentiam, todavia, ainda tínhamos momentos como o de agora, com pequenas brincadeiras e coisas sem sentido. Na realidade, parecíamos aqueles casais idosos, Naruto era o primeiro a frisar isso. Ele e Hinata não estão tão envolvidos com a H&U como Sasuke e eu. O Uzumaki gostava de sair bastante com a Hyuuga, enquanto o Uchiha e eu optamos por fazer algo menos barulhento.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e eu refleti na mudança que _eu _havia imposto em mim mesma. Sério, eu estava lendo romances pré-adolescentes, ou para virgens, como Sasuke gostava de chamar. Ele me olhou atônico quando chegou ao meu quarto e eu estava lendo _O Diário da Princesa_. O bom é que eu descobri o que eu precisava realmente descobrir. A inocência é o que eu necessitava restabelecer, aquele sonho de amor impossível e a audácia de um homem para reconquistar uma mulher. A magia dos contos de fada. Ignorar totalmente os questionamentos sobre _se era real_ e acreditar que o era. Por um lado foi bom, o ruim são os suspiros românticos que eu adquiri. Um tanto constrangedor, se me deixar salientar.

Havia cores nas minhas paredes e quadros de paisagens coloridas, como um sapo sorridente que Naruto e Hinata me deram no último Natal. Flores na cozinha e na bancada perto da minha janela, que era coberta por cortinas amarelas alegres. Tudo isso me fazia lembrar aquele velho budista. Eu normalmente tentava fixar suas palavras dia após dia. Seus ditos sobre como tudo foi necessário, que era uma coisa do destino, e que meu afastamento de todos os meus amigos foi por uma boa razão.

Eu gostava que assim o fosse. Por mais que eu tenha me tornado "má" em alguns sentidos, isso fez com que todos nós melhorássemos em outros. Como eu ter parado com as drogas, e Hinata ter sido a chave para Naruto não fumar mais "_marijuana"_. Ou quem sabe uma relação menos estressante com os meus pais. Eu estava tão feliz de que ia ter um irmão nascendo daqui a pouco tempo. Eu poderia não usar roupas chamativas que mostravam todos os aspectos fortes da minha personalidade, mas de um modo ou de outro, eu tinha criado um equilíbrio entre meu "eu" de antes e o de agora. Isso era majestoso.

Eu sorri sacana, puxando as cobertas para o lado. Minhas pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo. Eu usava uma camiseta folgada dele e minhas bermudas de algodão. E lá estava meu homem, só de calças de pijama para alegrar meu dia.

- Sabe, eu fiquei animada agora.

Suas mãos foram até a minha cintura em resposta e seu corpo se moveu para frente, eu acabei sentada no seu colo, com mãos grandes roçando meus seios. Eu quase gemi, sentindo a pulsação do seu membro exatamente embaixo da parte úmida do meu corpo. Sexo tinha se tornado diferente agora, não era bem a mesma coisa, como se tivesse melhorada com o tempo. É inexplicável. Mas só de sentir seus dedos deslizando por cada parte do meu corpo fazia minha ânsia por ele aumentar. As preliminares me deixavam cada vez mais insana.

Quando ele se ajoelhou na cama e tirou meu calção fora, uma sensação de náusea começou a invadir meu corpo. Eu fiquei tonta, e espalmei as mãos no seu peito. Levantei da cama e corri o mais rápido possível até o banheiro. A porta bateu atrás de mim e eu me ajoelhei no sanitário, colocando tudo o que eu comi nas últimas horas para fora.

Sasuke deveria ter ficado confuso. Porque eu escutei seus passos e o choque da porta contra a parede. Quer acabar com a excitação de um homem? Corra para o banheiro e vomite. Ele realmente pareceu preocupado, mas logo eu dei descarga e escovei meus dentes. Sua testa estava franzida e os braços cruzados, aquilo não disfarçava o seu pensamento distante. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava pensando em possíveis causas para o meu mal estar. Sempre existiu um instinto médico dentro de Sasuke. Realmente acredito que isso só ficou mais forte depois que sua mãe faleceu.

Sentei-me no chão, encostando minhas costas nos azulejos gelados. Minha cabeça latejava e eu sentia umas pontadas de dor no peito. E o Uchiha continuou a me encarar, por mais que eu não tivesse conseguido colocar os olhos nele ainda. Eu sabia a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça, e meio que me doía pensar nisso. Sua mão pousou na minha testa, escorregando para cima e acariciando meus cabelos, a sua mão esquerda foi estendida a mim. Eu segurei sem me mover de verdade, eu tinha entrado em um estado de inércia.

- Sakura.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Eu o ouvi bufar e depois se abaixar na minha frente, seus braços circularam minhas costas e pernas, em poucos segundos eu estava sendo carregada de volta à cama. Isso realmente estava sendo estranho. Porque eu sou o tipo de pessoa que reprime sentimentos negativos, ou coisas ruins que acontecem, e eu não gosto sequer de pensar sobre elas, no entanto eu sabia que, em algum momento, nós dois deveríamos ter essa conversa.

- Não estou grávida, deve ter sido por causa de um tempero novo que Tsunade colocou na comida.

Deixei minha cabeça baixa, minhas mãos envolvendo minhas pernas enquanto ele só me analisava. Eu me sentia exposta. Tudo que eu tinha feito no passado voltava para mim agora. Existiam as coisas estúpidas, e meu ódio por Mai superou qualquer outro sentimento que poderia existir por ela, mas esse não era o ponto. Minha mãe biológica não pode ter mais filhos, e era por isso que andava ao meu redor agora, foi isso que Tsunade supôs. Mas entre nós duas havia uma grande diferença, e eu tinha que dizer ao homem ao meu lado sobre isso, agora.

- Naquela vez, em Veneza, os médicos disseram que foi bom eu ter abortado, porque de uma forma rara, eu já tinha prejudicado o feto. Isso machucou meu útero e a possibilidade de eu poder engravidar de novo é quase nula. E eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Fechei os olhos e deitei, ficando de costas para ele. Eu conheço Sasuke praticamente desde que eu nasci, e ele estava abalado também, de sua própria forma. Senti quando seu corpo se deitou de costas no colchão e suas mãos foram atrás de sua cabeça, o olhar deveria estar fixo no teto.

Exames mais caros e detalhados haviam garantido que seria um menino. Impressionante os avanços da genética. Se tivesse sobrevivido teria três anos agora, provavelmente teria nascido pelo começo de março. Mikoto torceria para ele ser do signo de peixes, porque nós dois éramos geniosos demais. Signos de fogo, e precisaríamos de alguém que nos acalmasse. Foi isso que ela brincou comigo, tentando me animar no hospital.

Talvez o moreno tenha escutado as lágrimas silenciosas que desciam pelo meu rosto, ou só precisasse de contato, como eu. Porque ele se aproximou e segurou meus ombros, e me apertou nos seus braços. Seu peito tremulava tanto quanto o meu.

Acho que um dos motivos para eu ter ficado irada quando descobri sobre a gravidez de Akane foi isso. Essa coisa humana de sentir raiva por ver uma pessoa com algo que você não pode ter. Não que eu pensasse em ter filho agora, no meu planejamento original era para que eles viessem quando eu tivesse quase trinta anos. Crianças eram irritantes às vezes, mas como toda mulher, eu tinha um instinto materno dentro de mim.

- Amanhã vamos te levar ao médico. – Sasuke disse, com sua voz meio embargada.

Eu assenti e me apertei mais contra ele. Ao menos eu sabia que poderia contar com sua presença e apoio com o que for. Normalmente as coisas que me machucavam também o afetavam.

Ainda um pouco amargurada, eu levantei meu rosto e dei um beijo casto nos seus lábios.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurei.

Seu aperto ficou mais forte, como se toda a aproximação fosse necessária, nossos corpos tinham que estar juntos como nunca estiveram antes.

- Eu sei.

Beijou minha testa. E eu tentei dormir com o conforto e a segurança das suas palavras.

**...**

**07 de Maio de 2005**

**...**

Ela usava um macacão desbotado, com uma blusa larga por baixo. Chegava a ser engraçado, realmente tinha aderido ao tema "fazendeira do interior". O cabelo rosa preso em cômicas tranças, que começavam no topo da cabeça e iam até os ombros. Nós dois andávamos mais atrás com meu pai e Touya conversando passos à frente.

- Sasuke. – Ela chamou de uma forma que soou "Sssssassssukeee".

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas para ela, continuando com as mãos no bolso e entediado. Sakura parou na minha frente e espalmou as mãos no meu peito. Eu conhecia aquele brilho nos seus olhos e sabia que o que quer que fosse que ela quisesse, ia bater o pé até conseguir. Era absurdamente irritante.

Suas mãos me empurravam para trás até que nos distanciamos bastante dos nossos pais. Aquela fazenda era grande e a garota a conhecia com a palma da mão. _Haruno's Farm_ era um lugar bem diferente do resto das propriedades da sua família. Sakura tinha ganhado esse lugar no seu último aniversário. Como ela não queria mais um "fingimento em família" como a mesma chamava, apenas disse que queria esse lugar. Ela nunca me disse como soube dessa fazenda. Ela ficava praticamente do outro lado do país, não tinha como conhecer esse lugar totalmente isolado do mundo.

- O que inferno você quer?

- Amo quando você é estúpido, idiota. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Eu quero escalar às montanhas daqui, e você vai comigo.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Por favor, Uchiha baby, você é o único que sabe primeiros socorros aqui. – Sakura começou a se expressar exageradamente com as mãos. – Quando você se tornar um médico gostoso vai poder dizer que se não fosse pela sua linda prima de cabelo rosa jamais teria se tornado um profissional no assunto. Imagine quantas vidas você vai salvar, por minha causa.

Aquele era o pior argumento que eu já tinha ouvido. Obriguei-me a menos dessa vez ela não estava falando sobre como as nuvens mudavam seu humor, ou como a direção do vento fazia com que se sentisse feliz ou triste. A única explicação que eu encontrei até hoje para os seus surtos foi bipolaridade e doenças mentais crônicas.

Sakura é insana.

Ela agarrou meu pulso e me arrastou para os montes de terra. No fim tudo era um plano dela, foi por isso que na semana passada a garota me obrigou a comprar botas de escalada com ela. Sakura só queria assustar Touya ou, no mínimo, ver se isso funcionava. É tão cheia de "planos de dominação mundial" que se torna cada vez mais problemática. Provavelmente depois disso ela iria para minha casa e passaria a semana lá, por ter brigado novamente com Touya.

Haruno Sakura é tão dramática que chega a ser cômico.

Eu andei atrás dela enquanto a menina tinha inventado de escalar perto da cachoeira. Revirei os olhos. Lá estava, mais uma atitude suicida. Deveria saber que as rochas dali são úmidas, eu tinha cem por cento de certeza que ela queria se espatifar no chão. Ou talvez quisesse testar o que a vendedora disse sobre suas novas botas, elas deveriam ser anti-deslizantes.

- Pinku, você vai cair.

- Medo de altura, cabeça de galinha?

Bufei, aproximando-me dela. Sakura rangia os dentes. Já tinha ralado os joelhos e as mãos, sem contar os deslizes. Se não fosse mais cuidadosa e menos teimosa, desistiria de mais uma tentativa de mutilação.

Ela estava quase no topo quando finalmente caiu – em cima de mim.

Travei os dentes. Minha perna estava latejando e a garota me olhou com os olhos esbugalhados. Sorriu rapidamente, abraçando meus ombros.

- Hum... Acho que esse seria um maravilhoso momento para dizer... – Fez uma pausa. – Meu herói...?

**...**

**29 de Março de 2009**

**...**

- Isso é uma péssima ideia. – Falei.

- Você concordou. – Sasuke deu de ombros, mantendo os olhos focados no trânsito.

- Você viu o tamanho da barriga dela? Da última vez que eu disse não para algo que ela quis, okaa-san começou a chorar e dizer que a culpa era dela por eu odiar me exibir em público.

- Sakura, você ama se exibir em público.

- Eu sei! E esse é o problema. Por que se não bastasse minha mãe no último mês de gestação, eu vou ter que usar um vestido cheio de laços e dançar valsa na frente de idosos. É minha festa de dezoito, eu deveria dar uma _rave_, não uma _quinceanera._

Ele riu e continuou a balançar a cabeça. Era algo bom mudar o tópico, ter um clima mais leve e esquecer a tragédia de ontem. Pela manhã eu fiz de tudo para que esquecêssemos esse assunto. Acordei mais cedo e fiz café, tivemos amassos no sofá que por mim teriam levado algo a mais se Kakashi não tivesse chegado ao apartamento e se jogado no sofá oposto ao nosso. Sem contar que meu tio estava cheio de chupões e a demorou a perceber que não estava sozinho. Antes disso, foram apenas suspiros de sua parte.

Nesse momento estávamos indo para a casa dos meus pais, onde eu tentaria ludibriar a minha mãe para usar um vestido mais leve e solto. Nós estávamos no verão, quase outono, mas a temporada de chuvas ainda não tinha começado e qualquer lugar tinha suas temperaturas incrivelmente altas. Eu realmente não queria usar camadas e camadas de roupa.

- Eu sei que seria um escândalo, mas eu estou pensando seriamente em fugir para praia.

O encarei sugestiva e estiquei-me para beijar seus lábios, enquanto o sinal estava vermelho. Sasuke segurou meu queixo e encarou meus olhos, seriamente.

- Você se sente culpada.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sempre que algo te incomoda você ou se fecha, ou se torna o ser mais feliz do mundo.

- Então por hoje vamos fingir que eu sou o ser mais feliz do mundo. – Falei sorrindo.

Ele não disse nada por alguns minutos. O seu cenho estava franzido e o carro começou a ir na direção da calçada. O Uchiha estacionou, mas continuou com uma mão no volante, no entanto a outra só estava desgrenhando cada vez mais os seus cabelos. Agora, provavelmente, entraríamos em uma conversa nada agradável.

- Pare com isso. Está me irritando. – Disse. – Faz três anos, já passou a época de pensar nos "se". Pela quantidade de drogas que corriam pelo nosso sangue os dois já poderíamos estar mortos por overdose. O feto morreu, não tem mais por que pensar nisso.

- Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu não consigo esquecer. – Mordi o lábio.

- Então ignore o fato, você é a campeã nesse assunto.

- Certo. – Rangi os dentes. – Eu vou tentar.

Esfregou o rosto e suspirou. O grande 'x' da questão era que no fundo os dois se culpavam por isso. Era mais uma bomba que tinha estourado na minha vida. Segredos são uma merda, eles sempre acabam sendo revelados.

- Você vai poder ter filhos, rosada. – Murmurou. – Existem milhares de tratamentos para isso.

- Ok... Eu só não quero falar disso agora.

- Ok.

Eu saí do carro e ele veio em seguida. Estávamos parados na frente da casa dos meus pais sem saber o que dizer ou que fazer e, por alguma estúpida razão, nenhum de nós pôde caminhar até a porta.

Eu fechei os olhos com força, cruzando os braços e me escorando no carro. Minha respiração estava rápida e minha cabeça latejava. Algo parecido com os sintomas de ontem à noite.

Tudo isso desabou por causa dessa maldita náusea. E nós dois estávamos agindo assim por insegurança, e coisas ainda não resolvidas. Esse era o ruim em conhecer tão bem uma pessoa, você sabe quando ela está mal, o jeito que ela disfarça e fica tentando sempre desvendar o problema. É frustrante e familiar... Nesses momentos, dada a minha santa ignorância, eu não sei o que fazer, e perder o controle da situação é algo que aprendi a odiar.

No momento ele estava escorado ao meu lado no carro, as mãos nos bolsos e ambos fitávamos a casa enorme escondida pelos muros de tijolos. Respirei fundo, deixando que as palavras fossem despejadas.

- O meu problema é se eu estiver grávida de novo. Porque eu não vou saber lidar com isso, Sasuke. Nós temos dezoito anos agora, se é para ser mãe que seja com os trinta.

- Você está com medo de se tornar Mai.

Eu o olhei pelo canto do olho, dando de ombros. Aquela mulher tinha adorado atanazar minha vida nos últimos meses. De todo modo, Emiko queria engravidar e porque não chamar aquela víbora para ajudá-la? Afinal, eram animais da mesma espécie, deveria existir grande familiaridade uma com a outra. Quando Itachi jantou conosco na última semana ele deixou bem claro que sua madrasta deveria ter dopado Fugaku para conseguir o que queria. Antes disso os dois não faziam sexo há meses.

Como ele soube disso? Bem, sendo o advogado do pai, entre outras coisas, os exames médicos sempre caem em suas mãos. E acabou que quando meu sogro estava doente ele teve que dizer sobre isso no relatório médico. Que como sempre, passou pelas mãos do meu cunhado.

Sem contar o fato de que eu tinha certeza que meu pai continuava dormindo com Mai. Que homem não desejaria uma mulher de quarenta e poucos com um corpo digno de uma de vinte. Lógico que ele a trocaria por sua mulher grávida e com desejos estranhos. Eu não gostava de pensar nisso, mas sempre me vinha à cabeça como Akane e Touya dormiam juntos. A relação deles nem poderia ser descrita como a daqueles casais que se casam apaixonados e o amor evapora com os anos. Toda essa situação, além de ser estranha, era inusitada. Por isso, eu tentava passar a menor quantidade de tempo com eles.

- Você não é ela, Sakura. – Falou. – A única coisa que vocês têm em comum é o aborto. O seu foi um acidente, o dela não.

- Eu sou a cara dela!

- Eu sou parecido com Madara e nem por isso sou igual a ele. – Bufou. – Você não é australiana, não é loira ou tem os olhos azuis como Mai. Quando sua avó tinha sua idade poderiam ser chamadas de irmãs. Convencida agora?

- Não, mas obrigada por tentar. – Torci meus lábios. – Eu só não gosto do fato de que ela está aqui durante todos esses meses. E eu não sou estúpida para acreditar na sua ânsia de se aproximar de mim e, acima de tudo, eu tenho medo que ela faça algo com Akane, e até mesmo com você.

- Se você se preocupar sempre com todas as possibilidades de acabar morta, nunca sairá de casa.

- Como você é fofo. – Revirei os olhos. – Outras pessoas diriam que eu sou uma completa apaixonada e só estou preocupada com o fato de que uma psicopata que odeia a sua namorada, acabe te matando.

- Diga-me uma única coisa que Mai fez e que você tenha certeza disso.

- Foi ela que colocou aquele vídeo na sua festa de aniversário. – Falei junto de um suspiro.

A tensão era visível nos seus ombros e logo estávamos frente a frente mais uma vez. O cenho franzido e aquele olhar questionador no rosto. Haruno Sakura e seus segredos, grande novidade. Aposto que essas sete palavrinhas rodeavam sua mente.

- Eu pedi a ajuda de Madara e ele descobriu que tinha um dedo dela nisso.

- E o que pretende fazer sobre isso?

- Não tenho ideia.

- Pelo contrário, de alguma forma você se importa com ela e não quer que ela seja presa.

- Não comece.

- Tudo que eu estou te pedindo é que a esqueça. – Ele apontou para casa com a cabeça, pegando minha mão. – Vamos.

Agora eu realmente entendia porque sempre evitei relacionamentos amorosos. É meio sinistro deixar que uma pessoa conheça seus medos, o que te faz feliz, e o que te deixa com raiva, o quanto você é fraca e sempre usa uma armadura ao seu redor. E Sasuke sabe todas essas coisas sobre mim. Isso é ruim às vezes, porque quando eu não quero preocupá-lo e tento agir normalmente, ele já sabe que eu estou com um problema.

Caminhamos calmamente pela estradinha de pedra do jardim da frente. Pela janela eu podia ver Akane na sala de estar com Kushina ao seu lado. A sua filha caçula estava sendo embalada pelos braços da minha mãe, e eu vi que okaa-san desejava que Hiro nascesse logo. A cesariana estava marcada para a próxima semana e meu irmão já tinha tudo pronto para sua chegada.

Eu parei na frente de Sasuke antes que abríssemos a porta da frente e segurei seus ombros, inclinando-me para frente. Eu o abracei, em um não audível pedido de desculpas. Ele estava certo, eu realmente temia me tornar Mai, ou ser alguém desprezível. Meu problema é que eu penso demais em coisas que eu devo deixar apenas seguirem seu rumo.

- Eu vou tentar esquecer, eu prometo.

Inclinei-me na ponta dos pés, dando um beijo na sua bochecha. Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro, deixando-me ficar alguns minutos inspirando ali. Era confortável e aconchegante. Era a melhor forma de acalmar meus nervos. O maldito sempre teve a habilidade de estar certo, não em suas ações consecutivas, só na forma que ele lia as pessoas.

- Sakura! Sasuke! Vocês dois vão passar a tarde aí? Ainda precisam se arrumar para festa.

Eu ri baixo, encarando Tsunade que se escorava no arco da porta. Que essa noite fosse menos constrangedora do que deveria ser. Dando um último beijo nele, deixei que a mulher loira nos arrastasse para dentro da casa. Afinal, como a mesma havia salientado, havia muitas coisas para fazermos hoje.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Notas: **

Olá chocolovers. ;D Como estão? Gostaram do capitulo?

Então uma vez eu vi em _Bones_ quando eles analisaram o corpo de uma mulher que tinha morrido com um pouco mais de uma semana de gravidez, não sei se é realmente possível, ou se estava correto, porque já tem um tempo que eu vi esse episodio. Então, só para salientar, não tenho certeza se é possível distinguir o sexo de um feto com tão pouco tempo, mas iremos fingir que sim. Afinal, pode ter algo haver com os cromossomos X (feminino) e Y (masculino).

MARIJUANA: maconha em inglês.

PINKU: japonês para Rosa. Também achei "Momoiro" e "Barairo" como tradução para a cor, no entanto PINKU foi a mais correta, segundo o google. Segundo a pesquisa que eu fiz, Pinku é o mais usado, é também variável para .

QUINCEANERA: são como as festas de quinze anos são chamadas no México, onde originalmente a decoração e o vestido da aniversariante eram cor-de-rosa. Da quinceanera que veio a tradição das quinze rosas e a troca da sapatilha pelo sapato de salto, tudo uma representação da menina se tornando mulher.

Bom, eu estou gostando de Meu Anjo, eu tenho o próximo capitulo planejado na minha cabeça e só não tinha mandado esse capitulo para Bella betar porque imaginei que mudaria algumas coisinhas, o que foi o caso.

Tenho que dizer, eu amo de paixão escrever essas conversas do nosso casal. Eu acho irritante em alguns livros que eu já li onde há um casal sem discussões ou trocas de opiniões, meio inertes ali na história. Para ter um relacionamento verdadeiro você tem que ter a maturidade de saber que não resolve as coisas apenas sorrindo, tem que ir lá e conversar sobre isso. A mesma coisa que se faz com um psicólogo ou sua melhor amiga. Acho que esse foi o ponto que eu quis salientar aqui. Kk'

Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer e eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo. Eu tentando revisar fiquei prestando mais atenção na música do que no capitulo, então me desconcentrei algumas vezes e depois fui de cabeça. A lua mudou e meu bom humor está voltando, agradeço muito as senhoritas por isso.

É isso. Nós vemos em breve.

Bgbgs

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey girls... Noooossa, o que será que está havendo com a Sakura? Palpites? E quando achávamos que a Mai não poderia jogar mais sujo, descobrimos que ela está relacionada ao vídeo exibido na festa do Sasuke... é mesmo uma cobra peçonhenta! Tem razão da Sakura ter medo de ficar como ela.

Alguém aí tem um palpite do que está acontecendo com a Sakura? Mandem reviews, pleaseeee!

Beijos

Bella

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Yukitachi: **Gata, eu não consegui responder sua review por PM, como eu faço com usuários cadastrados, porque aparentemente você bloqueou esse tipo de serviço, espero que não tenha problema que eu responda sua review por aqui. ;D Nossa, é fantástico ler essas coisas. Pois é, a Sakura não é do tipo sortudo, então todas as coisas ruins aconteceram naquele bendito dia. Olha, eu até achei que eu exagerei um pouco com algumas coisas da fic, mas saber que você gostou me deixa bem mais contente com o que eu ando escrevendo. Muito obrigada, mesmo. Sabe eu tenho muitos amigos homens então pode acreditar, toda a cafajestice do Sasuke é baseada neles. Amigos maravilhosos, namorados terríveis. :x Nossa eu não sei, mas tudo que vem em romance para mim vai acabou acontecendo na casa de campo. Acho que essa ideia de amor as escondidas do mundo me fascina. Kkk' Como você pode ver o vídeo que saiu no aniversário do Sasuke foi a Mai que enviou ao publico, digamos assim, mas ainda não foi mostrado quem o gravou. *tanananan* KAKSOAKSKOOAK Quando eu postei a fic eu disse que ia ser M, mas deixei como T para aparecer nas atualizações, o problema é que essa é a minha fic com mais favoritos e alerts, fora as pessoas que visitam a página, mas são muito poucos que comentam. Se tiver uma coisa que eu amo quando eu escrevo são as pessoas me contestando sobre o que acontece na fic, suposições, duvidas, criticas etc... Eu não sabia sobre a classificação do 'cujo' eu não vi isso na escola ainda, meu professor de português até falou que iriamos ver coisas desse tipo no último semestre, e gata, eu realmente agradeço por você ter me dito isso, porque eu não gosto quando alguém escreve errado ou conjuga "mais" no lugar de "mas" então é bom saber o que eu estou escrevendo errado para poder arrumar depois. Valeu mesmo. Não tenho uma ideia de quantos capítulos faltam para terminar a fic, no entanto, com o último capitulo entramos em reta final. :3 Meu Anjo acabou sendo a fic mais longa que eu já escrevi. Realmente é bom saber que você tenha gostado. Espero que esse capitulo tenha sido animador para você. ;D

**Kahli Hime: **Ah obrigada Hime. Eu gostei de ter visto isso. Acho que como autora agente fica contente quando os personagens vão crescendo, eles são nossos bebes no final das contas, não é? Kkk' Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

**Alice C. Uchiha: **Wow, muito obrigada mesmo! Pois é, nisso você está certa, vai ter muita coisa acontecendo ainda, mas já entramos em etapa final da fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também gata. Kk' Adoro suas reviews, mesmo, elas são super fofas. ;D

**Liilly:** Valeu Liilly! O capitulo passado foi mais relax, acho que esse também, ou não, vai saber. Kkk' Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, viu? Espero que esse capitulo também tenha te agradado.

**Maya: **Oi gata, como está? Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio, espero que a fic continue te agradando. Kk' Pois é, eu conheço os escritos da luh-chan, ela é uma ótima autora, mas mesmo assim, obrigada pelo sugestão. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. :D


	26. Contrações

****Boa Leitura! :D

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

**...**

**Contrações**

**...**

_Um... Dois... Três... Respire fundo, sorria, a nova razão está vindo e o mundo começa a girar ao seu redor. Existem energias por toda a parte e você conseguiu ver o colorido incandescente. A sua nova vida está chegando, resplandecendo o mundo a sua volta._

**...**

**29 de Março de 2009**

**...**

- Alguma coisa aconteceu. – Akane disse.

Eu olhei sobre meus ombros, analisando sua postura relaxada e as mãos no ventre gigantesco. Ela parecia gostar de ver aquelas pessoas me vestindo e maquiando. Eu não soube dizer se isso se devia à sua antiga carreira ou se era só o prazer de me ver bonita.

- Nós falamos sobre o aborto. – Eu crispei os lábios.

Okaa-san frisou o cenho, olhando-me em um pedido de desculpas. Não era como se fosse culpa dela. Deveria se sentir totalmente frustrada com uma enteada revoltada com a vida, um alguém que fazia de tudo para chamar atenção. Sendo originalmente minha madrasta provavelmente estava encabulada, achando que não era seu dever fazer implicações sobre mim. Nossa relação era assim antes. Ela não me incomodava e eu não a incomodava. Meu alvo era Touya desde meus doze anos. Akane nunca teve nada a ver com isso. Só nos víamos como vizinhas em um mesmo prédio. Dormíamos e fazíamos refeições no mesmo lugar, mas não tínhamos intimidade.

Minha mãe encarou o maquiador e o cabeleireiro, agradecendo por mim e esperando que eles saíssem do meu antigo quarto. Admito que gostei do resultado. Meu cabelo estava meio-preso/meio-solto, com mechas cruzadas caindo sobre meus ombros. E a maquiagem também estava ok. Os olhos chamavam atenção como eu sempre preferi, e combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido intercalado em roxo, rosa e azul. Ficou bem melhor do que se eu mesma tivesse escolhido.

- Como chegaram a esse assunto?

- Nós estávamos conversando e eu passei mal. – Eu não gostaria que ela soubesse o que "conversando" significava nesse contexto. – A primeira coisa que ele pensou foi que eu estava grávida. Por isso lhe contei o diagnóstico que recebi na Itália.

- E como ele reagiu?

- É difícil de explicar. – Cruzei as pernas, alisando o vestido. – Acredito que em sua natural calma ele tentou esconder que também se sentia mal sobre isso. Não é como se eu tivesse engravidado sozinha.

- Vocês são complicados, mas são bons juntos. – Ela se levantou, segurando as suas costas. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu assenti, lhe presenteando com um pequeno sorriso. Segurei seu braço esquerdo deixando que ela se apoiasse em mim. Akane estava com as bochechas mais cheias e admito que fosse estranho vê-la usando sapatilhas. Por todo tempo que a conheço sempre havia saltos em seus pés. Desde que ficou grávida era como olhar para outra pessoa. Uma menos parecida com o pai, ou a mãe dela. Toda aquela coisa de ser pressionada por eles tinha ido embora.

Nós descemos as escadas devagar e ela deu um longo suspiro quando sentou no sofá. Seus seios estavam gigantescos e eu tinha certeza que eles deveriam doer bastante. Okaa-san passou a mão pela testa secando o suor. Apesar do ar-condicionado estar ligado o esforço foi muito.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Encarou-me tranquila. – Chame Sasuke, nós temos que ir lá trás. Seus convidados já devem estar chegando.

Eu assenti e saí da sala, caminhando tranquilamente até o escritório do meu pai. Touya tinha arranjado um compromisso para essa tarde, e avisou que chegaria a tempo para a festa. Eu realmente queria saber até onde essas suas mentiras iriam.

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá de dois lugares, perto da janela, ele tinha uma revista de esportes nas mãos, mas era óbvio que não dava a menor atenção a isso. Seus olhos estavam fixos no teto. Eu fiquei ao seu lado, e ele olhou rapidamente para mim. Passou o indicador pela lateral do meu rosto, continuando com a mesma expressão séria.

- Você está bonita. – Ele disse.

- Obrigada. – Sorri de leve. – O que foi dessa vez?

- Itachi falou com o advogado da minha mãe e me entregou isso.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Havia uma caixa de joias e uma carta do seu lado. Com uma caligrafia bagunçada e não muito delicada. Estava escrito _Para Sakura_ no envelope. Quando percebi o que era aquilo meu coração começou a bater forte.

- Por que eles não entregaram diretamente para mim?

- Ela pediu que eu estivesse junto quando você recebesse.

Concordei sem me mover. Sasuke deixou a revista de lado passando o braço sobre meus ombros, ele me estendeu o pedaço de papel. E pensar que eu quase tinha esquecido o testamento de Mikoto. Quando ela disse que Sasuke, Itachi e eu receberíamos nossas heranças quando fizéssemos dezoito anos respectivamente. Havia outras coisas, eu sabia que sim, no entanto, aquela carta era o que me fazia tremer. Por que eu não sabia o que esperar dela.

Alisei o papel, não querendo desdobrá-lo. O que quer estivesse marcado nele faria com que eu chorasse e tudo que eu mais queria era me concentrar no dia de hoje e deixar Akane feliz.

- Você pode guardar para mim?

- Hai. – Ele colocou a carta dentro do seu paletó e me entregou a caixa azul. – Acho que você vai querer usar isso hoje.

Olhei ansiosa para suas mãos, e quando o click soou e a tampa da caixa abriu, eu soltei um pequeno 'oh' em exaltação. Tinha um lindo colar de outro branco bem aconchegado na almofada azul. Era delicado e discreto. O pingente era uma pedra lápis-lazúli do tamanho de uma unha, envolta de delicados fios de ouro. Eu sorri em agradecimento lhe dando um demorado beijo e deixando que ele continuasse pensativo. Eu sabia que algo importante rondava seus pensamentos e que se ele precisasse falaria comigo sobre isso.

Não demorou muito tempo para que a minha curiosidade se fosse.

- O que você vai fazer se houver algo sobre o assassinato dela na carta?

- Você quer dizer se tiver algo incriminando Mai, não é? – Eu perguntei, e ele assentiu. - Eu sinceramente não sei.

Lá estava eu de novo. Minha bipolaridade constante sobre Mai Smith. Isso se esse realmente fosse o nome dela. Eu quase podia enxergar um anjo e um diabo um em cada ombro. As palavras que normalmente circulavam na minha cabeça eram "ela é minha mãe" e "ela é a vadia que me abandonou e fudeu com a minha vida". Eu nunca fui boa em lidar com coisas que envolvessem sentimentos, eu sempre fujo delas, mas essa situação era complicada demais para se fugir.

Com o conforto dos braços masculinos e a nova pedra que adornava meu pescoço, me deixei suspirar. Esse era o efeito em tudo, o brilho magnífico das coisas, o que pessoas normalmente procuram quando vão ver um filme ou ler um livro. A ação e os problemas, porque ninguém se sente contente apenas com conquistas, você tem que ser pisado antes para ver como cada coisinha que você adquire pode ser magnânima. Era exatamente isso que eu tinha em minha cabeça agora. Caso Mai fosse culpada e eu a acusasse, seu cúmplice, quem quer que seja, pode facilmente descontar sua ira em mim, na minha família.

Eu pensei seriamente na possibilidade de estar grávida. O quê não foi fácil levando em conta o meu medo de realmente estar. Mas se as forças que moviam o universo tivessem colocado um feto no meu ventre, eu sabia a primeira coisa que eu iria fazer. Eu não continuaria em Tóquio, me mudaria e sumiria do mapa. A última coisa que eu desejo é que um novo alguém seja afetado pelos Haruno e Uchiha.

Uma criança carregando esses dois sobrenomes seria posta em uma enorme pressão. Eu sei que sim. Diferente de mim, ela ou ele, teria o sangue das duas famílias, não só uma fachada como aconteceu comigo. Caso eu esteja grávida, vou pedir para Sasuke sumir no mundo comigo, para sermos nós três. Eu não podia sequer imaginar uma criança com meu pai e avô conturbando-a.

Bufei. Não acredito que entrei a fundo naquilo. Era mínima a possibilidade de acontecer, porém trabalhar com possibilidades é uma coisa que eu sou boa. Pensar em cada pequeno detalhe diante de determinada situação. Se Touya cogitasse que eu esteja grávida - porque eu prefiro pensar que não estou - o patriarca Haruno acabaria por me ajudar a retroceder ainda mais nossa relação. Ficaria cada vez mais distante de um pai e uma filha.

Abri os olhos, notando que meus cabelos deveriam estar um pouco bagunçados, Akane não ficaria contente com isso. Mas eu me senti melhor assim, com os lábios no meu pescoço e toque sedutor de dedos calejados nas minhas pernas. Impressionante como o mundo dava voltas. Girava e girava e meu subconsciente sempre pedia a mesma coisa, o mesmo alguém. Ainda não acredito que somos destinados um para o outro, só duas crianças com qualidades parecidas e opostas, forças em equilíbrio. Duas coisas que precisavam ser uma, para que tudo seguisse em frente.

- Vamos ler essa carta hoje à noite. – Prometi. – Podemos ir para o seu apartamento e matar aula amanhã.

Ele traçou o meu rosto, não concordando em palavras, eu sabia que um tempo isolados e afastados da cidade seria bom para nós. Olhar televisão e fazer amor escutando os Beatles. Algo não muito grande, mas prazeroso de mesma forma.

- Eu odeio interromper, mas os convidados já estão chegando.

Levantamos e sorrimos para minha mãe que nos observava docemente parada na porta. Akane também precisava de um apoio para descer os degraus da varanda e chegar ao quintal de casa. Eu tinha essa urgência de passar um momento calmo, apenas Sasuke e eu, mas eu deixaria isso de lado por alguns minutos. Okaa-san também precisava de mim agora.

Fico imaginando como ela deve se sentir. Com Touya tendo encontros frequentes com Mai e Akane ali, carregando um filho dele. Eu até pensei que meu pai ia tomar jeito com a gravidez de Akane, mas se nem isso o tornou em uma pessoa melhor, nada o faria.

Normalmente as pessoas dizem que se muda quando se ama algo. Ele não mudou por Mai, e ela parece ser a coisa mais importante na vida dele. Ou por mim, que sou o infeliz fruto desse falso amor. Não deixaria de ter um comportamento sujo por Akane, uma mulher que dedicou quase toda vida por ele e estava lhe dando um novo herdeiro.

Em momentos como esse eu não sei o que dizer.

Touya estava traindo Akane, com a minha mãe, e esquecendo totalmente uma data que deveria ser importante para mim. Ele sempre ia antes mesmo de chegar. Quando eu dou um passo em sua direção, otou-san está a cem passos na direção contrária.

Akane se agarrava firmemente aos meus braços e aos de Sasuke, olhando para os degraus com a respiração acelerada. Ela não era mais uma mocinha, a gravidez estava a cansando mais do que eu imaginava ser possível. Eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso, era uma tortura para ela, nesse calor, estar carregando um peso a mais consigo. Okaa-san pareceu agradecida ao sentar-se.

- Espero que esteja pronto para dividir Sakura com todos os homens dessa festa, Sasuke-kun. – Okaa-san disse.

- Nem tente, ele não vai ficar com ciúmes. – Falei, passando a mão pelo enorme volume no ventre dela.

Sasuke não retrucou, ele estava concentrado demais em outra coisa. Segui o seu olhar, franzindo o cenho. Uma mancha vermelha no chão. Encontrei os olhos dele, meu coração acelerando.

Akane respirava rapidamente, suor no seu rosto. Mostrou-se confusa, mesmo com o sangue vertendo e sua coloração pálida ela ainda não tinha percebido. Algo estava acontecendo, e não era apenas sua bolsa estourando.

- Sakura, vá chamar um médico.

**...**

**29 de Março de 2009**

**...**

O sangue pingava de forma tênue, e Akane não parecia possuir consciência disso. Os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer, com as mãos segurando o abdômen com força. Ela não estava dizendo nada, sua concentração se instalou na própria respiração. A irmã do meu pai tentava bravamente controlar o ar que entrava e saía de seus pulmões.

Eu vi Sakura correndo casa à dentro e começando a gritar para Tsunade. Chequei o pulso, colocando os dedos no seu pescoço. Senti sua mão segurar a minha com vontade para que eu me sentasse do seu lado.

- Sasuke, se algo acontecer, mande Sakura ligar para Lucca.

Assenti. Não eram necessárias palavras. O importante era socorrê-la e ao menino no seu ventre. Minha tia queria muito aquela criança e, tanto a rosada quanto eu, sabíamos o que aquele pedido singelo significava.

A mulher se agarrava ao meu braço, a mandíbula trincada e os olhos cerrados, mesmo com as lágrimas de dor lhe escorrendo o rosto. Naquele momento não pude dizer se ela parecia mais com Sakura ou com uma Uchiha, como primeiramente era. Eu quase podia ver minha mãe, pairando ao lado de Akane como uma sombra em seu olhar. Só era capaz de sentir o que a rosada tinha sentido quando Mikoto estava morrendo.

Pestanejei.

Akane não iria morrer, todo aquele sangue era só uma complicação no parto.

- A ambulância já está vindo. – Sakura falou, segurando a mão da sua mãe. – Eles mandaram você se deitar.

Comecei a pensar nas possibilidades. Pedi para que Sakura fosse para o lado, pegando a morena nos meus braços. Cuidei ao máximo para não fazer movimentos rápidos ou bruscos. Eu não podia dizer o quanto ela iria aguentar.

- Vá abrindo todas as portas e mande as pessoas saírem do caminho.

- Hai.

A Haruno tinha adquirido o seu jeito para negócios. Deixando suas emoções de lado e colocando o mais importante em primeiro lugar. Demoraria um longo tempo para que a rosada voltasse ao normal. Eram muitos eventos traumáticos que ela havia passado e, todos eles tinham sangue por seu trajeto. Apenas desejo que ela não passe um período muito longo imersa neste seu modo de ser. Sakura sempre arranjava problemas consigo mesma quando isso acontecia.

As ordens saíam claras por seus lábios. Eu podia ouvir minha tia gemer cada vez mais, agarrando-se ao próprio corpo. Os trajes que vestia se tornavam mais e mais vermelhos. Era nesse maldito momento que os convidados chegavam. Seria mais uma adição para incidentes na casa dos Haruno.

- Rosada mande esses filhos da puta saírem do meu caminho. – Rosnei.

As pessoas começavam a surgir no corredor e a vontade que eu tinha era de socar todas elas. Era isso que eu sempre odiei nesse tipo de gente. Toda aglomeração que houvesse era motivo para falatório. Nenhum deles se prestava a tirar seus malditos corpos do caminho. Quanto mais estardalhaço melhor. Não deveriam ter algo bom para se fazer, fofoca era o que movia nossos conhecidos e sócios.

O sofá estava a alguns metros de mim. Para não derrubar Akane ou desmontar os seres humanos que queriam nos circular, eu fixei minha atenção nos passos de Sakura.

Os passos dela não eram nem rigorosos nem bruscos, mas também não era algo que se poderia chamar de suave. Andava com elegância e rapidez, quando os pés se moviam o salto impactava com o chão. Seus músculos da perna ficavam rígidos, detalhando cada curva e o balanço natural do seu quadril. A pele creme ficava leitosa com as luzes do sol se pondo. Sakura sentou-se no sofá ajeitando uma das almofadas. Com calma, ela me ajudou a depositar sua mãe.

Tsunade veio correndo da cozinha, tinha uma compressa em mãos. Ela estava espumando raiva. Parou duas ou três vezes para gritar com os imbecis no seu caminho. Pergunto-me de onde todos eles tinham surgido. Minutos atrás só haviam empregados habitando a casa. A loira grunhiu para um dos seguranças se plantarem na porta de acesso a sala e não deixassem ninguém além dos paramédicos entrarem.

- Me distraía Sakura. – Akane disse através dos dentes serrados.

- Apesar das controvérsias a Segunda Guerra Mundial trouxe um grande avanço para mundo. Baseados nos experimentos de Hitler com cobaias humanas, conseguimos desenvolver nossa medicina para algo extremamente mais seguro e eficaz. No entanto, isso não anula os danos que ele causou para grande parte da população mundial.

Isso não estava ajudando. Por mais que ela fosse um crânio, Sakura não teve uma ideia ágil e favorável para a situação de Akane. A Sra. Haruno apertava cada vez mais minha mão, tentando, inutilmente, segurar o feto dentro de si. Enquanto isso, Tsunade colocava compressas d'água em sua testa, a loira limpava o sangue e colocou um pano entre as pernas da mulher que convulsionava. Nós três estávamos perdidos, não possuindo nenhuma utilidade.

Com alívio, vi os médicos chegando.

**...**

Olhei de esguelha para o meu relógio. Eram duas horas da manhã, nós estávamos ali desde as sete da noite. Sakura continuava andando de um lado para o outro, seus cabelos foram soltos e ela não conseguia evitar passar a mão por eles. Tsunade estava fingindo ler alguma das revistas direcionadas aos familiares dos pacientes. Eu permaneci sentado, com os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos no rosto.

Nesse intervalo de tempo, meia dúzia de enfermeiras foram parada pela rosada, e todas tinham a mesma resposta: Akane estava em cirurgia e não tinha um tempo determinado para que terminasse.

- Sente-se, Haruno. – Tsunade falou, sem sinal de irritação.

Sakura o fez. Cruzou as pernas e os braços, encarava o chão, eu podia ver os seus dedos tremendo. Não era só Akane em estado grave que a perturbava. Os Uzumaki e os Hyuuga tinham passado por aqui. Kushina só não ficou por causa do bebê. Naruto e Hinata prometeram voltar em algumas horas. Até mesmo meu pai e Itachi haviam aparecido.

Não houve nenhum sinal de Touya.

A rosada se martirizava por isso. Como se fosse sua culpa ter um pai desgraçado. Ela tinha ligado diversas vezes para ele, em todas, chamava e depois caía na caixa postal. Touya estava evitando-a. Akane tinha dito que ele chegaria para a festa de aniversário de Sakura. Nada de ruim tinha acontecido com ele, de alguma forma todos nós sabemos isso. Ele está com Mai, e isso só deixava Sakura mais raivosa.

Ela me olhou de canto, estendi meus braços. Com um suspiro e um choro contido, Sakura me abraçou, e fechou os olhos. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem não adiantaria nesse momento. A Haruno não gostava de ser iludida e eu não iria fazê-lo. Não tínhamos como saber se Akane sairia ilesa, ou se a criança nasceria sem problema algum.

O que ela queria é saber que não estava sozinha, e circular o seu corpo com meus braços era a forma que eu conseguiria mostrar isso. Seus dedos soltaram minha camiseta aos poucos, só pude relaxar quando notei que ela estava dormindo.

**...**

**28 de Março de 2005**

**...**

Hum... Eu gemi de dor. Minha cabeça doía pra _caralho_. Unicórnios deveriam ter fincado seus chifres no meu cérebro. Meu corpo formigava, e eu tenho certeza que dormi sobre meus braços. Com relutância, me sentei, segurando a cabeça entre meus joelhos. Esse era o lado ruim de uma noite de diversão, você sempre acorda moído com vontade de vomitar.

Algum engraçadinho tinha aberto as cortinas deixando uma maldita claridade cair sobre meus olhos. Que infâmia! Respirei fundo, meu estômago pedia por comida. Puxei as meias 7/8 para cima, apreciando sua estampa colorida e abstrata. Minha saia de bolinhas precisou ser puxada para baixo, estava quase me engolindo e a camiseta listrada mostrava metade do meu ombro desnudo. Fora os detalhes de estética, eu não tinha a menor ideia de como vim parar no quarto de Ino.

A loira estava dormindo desleixada do outro lado da cama, e Tenten se enrolava nas cobertas, com a metade do corpo caindo para fora do sofá. Enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor, escorada na parede, eu pude ver algumas garrafas de bebida e cigarros espalhados pelo chão, fora uma e outra pessoa inconsciente.

Eu peguei um copo de suco de laranja na cozinha, havia alguns morangos em uma tigela e eu fiz o favor de comê-los. Todo o lugar parecia um caos. Eu tinha que achar Sasuke para que pudéssemos ir para casa, Mikoto deveria estar preocupada. Era segunda-feira e eu tinha certeza que a escola ligaria para ela. Eles sabiam que ligar para os meus pais ou para Fugaku não adiantaria mais. Eles nos viam como delinquentes e só a Senhora Uchiha tinha a capacidade de nos controlar.

Arrastei os pés até a sala, arqueando a sobrancelha. Balancei a cabeça, bufando. Aquele desgraçado. Eu deveria jogar água no seu rosto, mesmo que isso fosse acordar também as três garotas nuas ao seu lado. Às vezes Sasuke poderia ser mais infantil do que eu podia imaginar. Lá estava ele, completamente "desvestido" com uma garota deitada em seu peito e outras duas em seus braços. Depois que ele descobriu o que sexo significa se viciou nisso.

Sorri de canto, ignorando a pontada de dor no meu peito. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, colocando minhas mãos frias na sua virilha e arranhando-o até o pescoço. Ele franziu o cenho e crispou os olhos para mim.

Eu nunca deixaria de me perguntar como depois de me chapar tanto, nunca acabei sem roupas com um desconhecido ao meu lado. Enquanto Sasuke bebia só o suficiente para ficar tonto e sempre se deparava com meninas desnudas o rodeando.

- O que você quer Pinku? – Sua voz estava rouca de sono, ele tinha puxado um de seus braços e coberto o rosto com este.

- Era minha festa de aniversário e quem se deu bem foi você. – Falei, me sentando no sofá. – Vamos, Uchiha baby, sua mãe vai surtar se não chegarmos em casa logo.

- Não fique com ciúmes, Pinku. Depois eu dou um trato em você. – Disse sarcástico.

- Você é novo de mais para me satisfazer. – Eu ri.

- Claro, você prefere Itachi.

Suspirei, olhando para direção oposta a ele. Estava de pé procurando suas roupas jogadas pela sala. Eu não acreditava que iríamos entrar nessa discussão novamente. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos, sentindo as pontas direcionadas para todos os lugares.

- Por que você está tão bravo com isso? – Perguntei com um resmungo. – Qual o problema de eu namorar o seu irmão? Você nunca pareceu se importar com os caras que eu ficava antes.

Ele não respondeu e eu sabia que seu ego estava ferido. Sasuke sempre foi muito competitivo quando comparado a Itachi. No fundo ele talvez desejasse que eu caísse aos seus pés só para ter mais glória que o irmão.

- Itachi só quer comer você.

- Assim como você. – O encarei especulativa.

O moreno riu em escárnio, estava vestido da cintura para baixo. Ele parou na minha frente, se aproximando lentamente. Suas mãos seguraram meus pulsos e me deitou no sofá. Não tive culpa quando meus batimentos começaram a acelerar e meu corpo a ficar quente. O Uchiha estava sobre mim e os olhos fixos no meu. Havia uma pitada de arrogância e uma ira silenciosa pairando sobre seu rosto.

Ele se abaixou e roçou os lábios nos meus. Não fiz nada que não fosse fechar os olhos, me odiando por gostar da forma que sua boca começou a se mover sobre a minha. Ele traçou as minhas bochechas, orelha e pescoço, beijando suavemente o vale entre meus seios. Mesmo com as minhas mãos livres, eu não tinha a mínima vontade de pará-lo.

Com a respiração acelerada, ele passou os braços pela minha cintura, e me trouxe de encontro com seu corpo. Apertando-me em um quase abraço, ele disse:

- A grande diferença é que eu nunca tentei Sakura. – Murmurou. – Porque eu sei o que se passa aqui.

Seu indicador cutucou meu seio esquerdo. Deu um último beijo na minha testa, se levantou e pegou sua camiseta, caminhando para fora da casa.

Eu sabia o que ele quis dizer.

_ "Eu sei que você _gosta_ de mim._"

**...**

**30 de Março de 2009**

**...**

Encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Estava amanhecendo lá fora e nenhuma notícia sobre Akane nos foi dada. Só sabíamos que os médicos estavam tomando conta dela e do meu irmão. Se eles estavam bem ou se a situação era complicada não nos foi dito.

Eu não aguentava mais de tanta ansiedade. Se não houvesse uma porção satisfatória de maquiagem no meu rosto, as olheiras estariam bem mais destacadas. Meus ombros estavam caídos e meus olhos vez ou outra se fechavam. Deslizei os dedos pelos meus cabelos caminhando lentamente para fora do banheiro.

Quando eu cheguei à ala de espera, pude ver Sasuke de braços cruzados encarando meu pai e... Mai. Com uma frieza que eu não sabia possuir, me pus ao lado de Sasuke, segurando seu braço. Chamas flamejavam em meus olhos. Finalmente ele tinha aparecido, e eu não estava surpresa por Mai estar com ele.

- Como ela está Sakura? – Touya perguntou.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, e o estalo da minha mãe se chocando com o seu rosto não foi o suficiente para conter minha fúria. Minhas mãos tremiam, o sangue borbulhava e os ouvidos zunindo. A gola de sua camiseta estava borrada de batom, e eu podia ver sinais de chupões no seu pescoço.

Não consigo entendê-lo. Eu pensei que tentar me aproximar fosse o certo. Fiz-me tolerante e tentei compreender todas as coisas que otou-san fazia. Ele é teimoso, e não era como se eu também não tivesse pavio curto e fosse cabeça dura, mas eu tentei mudar. Eu queria um pai, merda! E como sempre eu estava me sentindo mais velha que ele.

- Vá para o inferno. – Falei entre dentes.

Touya continuava sem reação. Quando isso tudo acabar, quando Akane e Hiro voltarem são e salvos para casa, eu imploraria para que ela pedisse o divórcio e fosse morar comigo. Ele não iria humilhá-la novamente.

- Sakura!

Os olhos de Mai estavam bem delineados, os cabelos caindo em bonitos cachinhos até o meio das costas. O corpo coberto por jeans e camiseta, mesmo isso a deixava linda com os saltos. Como alguém que parecia um anjo era capaz de cometer tamanha atrocidade.

- O que? Você veio aqui para me abraçar e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem? – Perguntei sarcástica.

- Claro que sim! – Disse com valentia. – Eu sou sua mãe, esse é meu dever!

E tudo ficou vermelho. Minhas mãos ficaram em punho para que eu não pulasse em cima dela. Certo, eu sou uma maldita criança que a pouco atingiu a maioridade, mas ela não tinha o direito de continuar brincando comigo. Eu não sou um fantoche, e Mai não iria mais me manipular. Ela tinha conseguido o que queria. Colocou três pessoas que eu amo em perigo dizendo às coisas que eu sabia, porém, neste momento, ela havia passado dos limites.

- Você não é minha mãe. Minha mãe foi enterrada anos atrás, e você sabe até demais sobre isso. Minha madrasta está em estado grave junto com o meu irmão. Então não, não diga besteiras. A única coisa que você é para mim é um inço.

Sasuke passou os braços pelos meus ombros, me puxando um pouco para trás. Touya ainda parecia chocado. Como um menino levando puxões de orelha da mãe. Eu não podia acreditar nele. Virei meu rosto, escondendo-o no terno do Uchiha, minhas mãos segurando fortemente o tecido de sua roupa. Eu sabia que essa era a única forma de me manter inteira. Só assim eu evitaria que pedaços de Sakura caíssem no chão.

É que... Você chega a um ponto em que não dá mais. Tentou e tentou, de qualquer forma, quando não é para as coisas acontecerem elas _não _acontecem. Veja só, eu voltei a ter contato com os meus antigos amigos, por Deus, eu tenho todos os motivos para arrebentar a cara de Sasuke e ele conseguiu se redimir pelo nosso passado. Akane estava tentando ser uma grande mãe para mim. De todas essas pessoas, a única que não deixou que eu me aproximasse foi meu pai. Agora não existe mais nada que eu possa fazer.

- Haruno Sakura.

Levantei a cabeça, encarando uma moça vestida em seu jaleco branco. Ela tinha os cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma prancheta nas mãos. Parecia hesitante com a tensão familiar. Dei um passo para frente dando abertura para que ela falasse.

- Minha mãe está bem?

- Ela quer falar com você.

Alguma má noticia viria. Respirei fundo recebendo um suave beijo do moreno e seguindo a médica até o encontro de Akane.

Eu não sabia o que iria acontecer.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Nota: **Esse capítulo foi rápido, não? Eu tive uma conversa com a Bella sobre como minha inspiração não andava fluindo, mas agora acabo de me impressionar com a facilidade que tive para escrever esse capítulo. Não tenho muito que falar, vou deixar isso para vocês. No próximo capítulo teremos a carta de Mikoto. O que acham que está escrito lá?

Bgbgs

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Noooossa, eu preciso confessar que senti muito ódio do Touya nesse capítulo! Ele nunca está com a família quando precisam dele, e teria perdido o aniversário da Sakura só para poder ficar com a víbora da Mai... ah, fala sério, ele e a Mai se merecem... assim como merecem a pobreza! É sou má...rsrsrs... e o que vocês acharam?

Mandem reviews, ajudam muito na criatividade da Sami!

Beijos

Bela


	27. Home Sweet Home I

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

**...**

**Home Sweet Home **

**Parte I**

**...**

_A melhor forma de conhecer uma pessoa é descobrindo onde ela guarda seus segredos._

**...**

**30 de Março de 2009**

**...**

Talvez eu não devesse estar tremendo dessa forma. Foram muitas às vezes em que eu estive em hospitais, desde pequena tive muita facilidade de cair e me arrebentar no chão e, quando precisava fazer pontos, Tsunade sempre preferiu me trazer para cá. Nas nossas idas e vindas, sempre parávamos no berçário, e ela me dizia que eu já tinha sido tão pequenina quanto às outras crianças do outro lado do vidro.

O berçário sempre foi à única ala que eu gostava de estar no hospital. Você não consegue ver aqueles bebês gorduchos que sorriam para qualquer um, como o filho de um milionário. Não, você só os vê como crianças fofas, e ponto.

Mas, infelizmente, não era para o berçário que eu estava me dirigindo. Meus pés doíam, por mais acostumada que eu estivesse com saltos, e meu vestido já tinha passado do estágio de amassado, os cabelos desgrenhados e uma maquiagem, provavelmente, borrada. Por esses detalhes, eu podia me ver com catorze anos voltando para casa de madrugada. Algumas vezes eu chego a pensar que aquela foi a melhor fase da minha vida – as mortes não tinham chegado ainda.

A médica abriu a porta, séria. Em todo nosso caminho não vi uma gota de sentimento no seu rosto, ela agiu de uma forma completamente profissional. Soltei um suspiro e, nervosamente, passei as mãos por meus cabelos. Finalmente dei meu primeiro passo para dentro do cômodo.

Não chore. Ordenei-me. Quando você está em estado grave à última coisa que deseja é um turbilhão de lágrimas. Dei meu máximo para parecer calma, porque Akane ficaria bem. Com a maior suavidade, sentei-me ao seu lado, na pontinha da cama, alisei seus cabelos e tirei as poucas madeixas que estavam atrapalhando sua visão.

- Sakura. – Murmurou.

- Estou aqui, Okaa-san.

Sua voz estava quebrada. Eu não conseguia assimilar que essa mesma mulher estava saudável e sorridente um dia atrás.

- Eu vou morrer. – Ela falou com calma, e eu não consegui mentir para ela.

- Vai.

- Ok. – Akane riu. Eu engoli em seco, tentando manter uma tranquilidade que eu não tinha. – Tem um papel?

Franzi o cenho, no entanto procurei o que ela queria. Abri a primeira gaveta do bidê e achei um bloco de notas, com uma caneta com o nome do hospital. Coloquei da melhor forma que pude na sua mão esquerda. As agulhas enfiadas nas suas veias me assustavam. Isso só salientava o fato de eu odiar hospitais.

Minha mãe fez um rápido rabisco, e dobrou o papel quatro vezes. Ela tinha o tipo de olhar que você associaria a um advogado, ou um bom empresário fechando negócio. Foi aí que eu me lembrei, ela é uma Uchiha e, por mais que tenha preferido ser a estrela na capa de uma revista, Akane continuava tendo o gene do empreendimento, o instinto de liderança fluía junto do seu sangue. Talvez fosse verdade afinal, você só conhece uma pessoa quando ela está à beira da morte.

- Como está o seu irmão? - Perguntou de forma pacata. Ela levantou seus braços molengas e colocou o papel dentro do meu decote, escondendo-o com meu sutiã.

- Ele está bem. – Olhei sem entender, sua única resposta foi colocar o dedo indicador nos lábios, e piscar para mim. – Os médicos tiveram que fazer uma cesariana, o cordão umbilical estava ao redor do pescoço dele. Foi por isso que eles demoraram tanto, não sabiam qual dos dois iam salvar.

- Fico grata que o tenham escolhido. – Suspirou. – Tome conta dele.

Akane fez um gesto para que eu me aproximasse. Ela passou os braços pelo meu torço e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço, o meu cabelo escondia toda a sua face.

- Saia do país Sakura, leve Sasuke e Hiro com você.

Fingi estar engolindo o choro, o que não foi muito difícil levando em conta meu estado emocional. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo de novo. Quase pude ver o fantasma de Mikoto me assombrando.

- Eu também te amo, mãe. – Eu disse.

Akane viu que eu havia entendido e, como se isso fosse à única coisa que a segurava, ela fechou os olhos e o aparelho ao lado da cama começou a apitar. Seu coração havia parado. Meio desnorteada, fiquei de pé. As enfermeiras invadiram o quarto e eu fui atrás da pessoa que faria com que eu me segurasse.

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse até ele. Escorei minha cabeça no vidro e deixei meus olhos caírem sobre o pequeno bebê de cabelos negros e pele rosada. Ok. Acho que depois de anos eu entendi a quão imatura eu sou. Eu tenho que deixar minha infantilidade de lado e pensar nessa criança. Haruno Sakura, você está tão, mas _tão _fodida.

Eu sempre pensei que Akane soubesse alguma coisa. Não dá para viver no escuro ininterruptamente. Em algum momento da vida dela, provavelmente em sua juventude, ela se revoltou contra o sistema da nossa família. Assim como eu tinha feito. Minha madrasta descobriu algo pequeno, porém até às miseras coisas eram bombásticas dentro das H&U. Talvez o motivo de sua morte tenha sido o mesmo de Mikoto, e futuramente o meu. Elas sabiam demais.

Eu não acredito que Mai seja a única peça nesse jogo. No fundo ela deve ser só um mero soldado. Eu só preciso descobrir o que desencaminhou as coisas. Certo, o motivo não poderia ser Sasuke e eu, ou sequer Naruto e Hinata. Havia uma pressão na família, todos queriam que fôssemos unidos. Os próximos governadores do império. Itachi nunca se encaixou nesse contexto. Ele é o mais velho e brincar com crianças nunca foi algo que ele gostou. O Uchiha mais velho nunca desrespeitou as regras, então, suponho, que ele não seja um alvo de quem quer que seja.

O que me deixava cada vez mais lunática é o fato de que Akane começou a passar mal do nada. Não a vi fazendo esforço desnecessário ou caindo, para que gerasse em uma situação de morte como aquela. Os médicos não se importaram de me contar as causas do seu falecimento. Todos devem estar sendo chantageados, seja com dinheiro ou medo, mas no fim é óbvio que algo está os controlando. Só não deixam claro quem.

Eu estava tentando fazer uma lista dos fatos que me colocaram em risco. Poderia ser sobre a morte de Mikoto, eles podiam ter me matado lá, mas nada aconteceu. Por esse mesmo motivo, me ameaçaram com aquela carta. O problema dentro disso é Mai. Se ela não tivesse aparecido repentinamente à bomba jamais teria explodido. Eu teria morrido com o segredo, ao invés de espalhá-lo para mais três pessoas.

É possível que eu não seja a única? Que Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke também tenham visto algo que não deveriam. Naruto levou um tiro afinal de contas, e jamais ficou claro para mim como a garota sabia onde ele e Hinata estavam. Não havia sido na casa dela, ou dele, e o quarto onde estavam não me era nada familiar. E Sasuke... Esse é um caso tão perdido quanto eu.

Havia o vídeo do aniversário dele. Onde nós fomos mostrados da pior forma. Madara descobriu que Mai plantou o vídeo, mas não como ela conseguiu as imagens ou quem eram aquelas pessoas mascaradas que o colocaram na festa. E nossos pais. Por favor, eles nos mandando aproveitar o fim de semana ao invés de nos castigar. Foi insano de sua parte.

A cada linha de raciocínio, a situação só piorava. Quem desencadeou tudo isso? E por quê? O que Akane, Mikoto, e todos os herdeiros fizeram para que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto? E por que pessoas da nossa própria família, creio eu, estavam querendo cortar nossas gargantas?

- Sakura.

Eu dei um pulo. Meu coração quase saindo pela boca. Minha respiração acelerou e eu me escorei contra a parede. Sasuke havia me assustado. Estou tão nervosa que sinto meus dedos tremerem e minha cabeça girar. Ele deu um passo para frente, e uma luz surgiu no fundo do túnel. Ele precisava saber de tudo o que eu sabia. E nós tínhamos que sair daqui correndo. Com as pernas bambas, eu o empurrei para dentro do primeiro quarto que vi, trancando a porta logo depois.

O beijei, colocando seu corpo contra a porta. No fundo ele sabia que essa é minha reação natural para desastres – sexo. Ele também podia ter percebido que não era só isso. Eu pulei em seu colo e escondi meu rosto no seu pescoço, usando meu próprio cabelo para esconder meus lábios.

- Temos problemas. – Murmurei arfante. – Precisamos fugir.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas pernas, e ele assentiu levemente. Acredito que Sasuke tenha a mesma sensação que eu, que estamos sempre sendo observados. Ele mordiscou meu pescoço e abaixou a alça do vestido. Quando me lembrei do bilhete de Akane, eu fiz com que seus dedos roçassem o papel. Em um gesto natural, seu dedo circulou meu mamilo. O negócio era que eu realmente estava pensando em nossos corpos fundidos, e mesmo que um plano mirabolante corresse solto, eu precisava disso.

Bom, eu não podia ficar nua da cintura para cima, mas eu não tinha nada que precisava ser escondido da cintura para baixo. Meus dedos tiraram agilmente seu terno, o blazer caiu no chão e a gravata foi logo depois, o mais difícil foi abrir os botões da camisa, mas eu tive ajuda em um último momento. Minhas pernas estavam descobertas, e seus dedos puxaram a lingerie para baixo. O cinto foi aberto e as calças chutadas. Sua boca tomou a minha quando seu membro me invadiu.

Suspirei. O apertando e trazendo seu torço para mais perto. Oh, isso com toda certeza era a única coisa em que eu me encontro viciada. Ele me espremeu e suas mãos seguraram com força a parte lombar do meu corpo. Com pouco cuidado, caímos na cama de solteiro escutando o metal ranger.

Seus dentes morderam o lóbulo da minha orelha e sua respiração quente tomou meu pescoço. Meus dedos brincavam com seu cabelo enquanto ele entrava e saia de dentro de mim.

- Você está grávida? – Ele sussurrou.

- Se não estava provavelmente devo estar agora. – Sussurrei de volta.

Ele suspirou e caiu ao meu lado. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e nossos olhos no teto.

- Como se sente?

- Depende do que você está perguntando. - Virei de lado, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Rosada.

Ele queria saber sobre Akane, e eu estou sentindo tantas coisas agora, parece complicado demais para colocar em palavras. Há o medo de todos acabarmos mortos e, ao mesmo tempo, um instinto de sobrevivência tão grande borbulhando no meu peito. Meu coração estava partido por Akane ter falecido e eu me sentia fraca por não ter sido capaz de impedir. E... Eu estava me sentindo tão contente por Sasuke não ter me contestado, por ter acreditado em mim.

Foi aí que eu desabei a chorar.

Certo, eu juro para mim mesma que Akane foi à última pessoa. Que ninguém mais que cuidava de mim iria morrer por minha causa. Eu vou começar a fazer aulas de autodefesa e todo tipo de artes marciais, e nunca vou deixar que encostem no meu irmão, ou em Sasuke e... Na criança que eu possivelmente estava esperando.

As pessoas dizem que tudo na vida tem um motivo, e eu espero descobrir a razão da minha antes que mais alguém se machuque. Eu não quero mais ser protegida, eu _preciso_ proteger a partir de hoje.

Sasuke não disse nada enquanto eu chorava. Eu odeio quando as pessoas mentem para mim, e agradeço-o por não ter dito que tudo ficaria bem. Acreditem em mim, as coisas dificilmente ficariam bem. Respirei fundo, secando as lágrimas. Sentei-me na cama e dei um suave e profundo beijo nos seus lábios.

- Eu amo você. – Falei olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

Eu era infantil, ou melhor, eu sou infantil, mas também sei ser madura quando preciso. Dizer a verdade é realmente importante agora, porque eu não tenho ideia se vamos ser capazes de viver por muito tempo. Pela primeira vez eu sei que isso não é só meu pessimismo, nossas vidas realmente estão em perigo.

- Eu amo você. – Disse, e me beijou de volta.

Fomos rápidos em nos vestir. Eu escondi o bilhete de Akane novamente, e me toquei de que Mikoto também havia me deixado um recado. As duas queriam me dizer algo importante, e eu só gostaria de saber o que.

Sasuke e eu paramos ao lado do berçário e eu vi meu irmão abrir seus olhos. Eles são verdes, como os meus. Hiro pode facilmente ser chamado de meu filho, o que me deu uma grande ideia.

** - **Precisamos falar com Naruto e Hinata. – Eu o abracei.

- Por quanto tempo ele vai ter que ficar na incubadora? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Apenas alguns dias. Nada de grave aconteceu com ele. – Respondi. – Você sabe onde Touya está?

- Não. – Apertou-me contra ele, sua bochecha encostada no topo da minha cabeça. – Tsunade se demitiu quando soube que Akane morreu e meus avós e meu pai vieram para cá. Touya e Mai tinham sumido um pouco antes disso.

Assenti, eu só queria ir para casa agora. Para o meu quarto no apartamento de Kakashi onde eu sei que meu tio estaria escondido no próprio quarto. Akane muitas vezes cuidou dele quando era criança, ela era muito mais sua irmã do que meu pai jamais seria. O mundo todo pareceu desandar depois de hoje.

Não foi surpresa encontrar uma dezena de repórteres na porta do hospital e mais outra no apartamento. A única coisa que eu disse foi "nada a declarar". Se eu fosse fugir eu tinha que tirar os olhos das pessoas de cima de mim. Eu preciso de uma distração. Algo grande o suficiente para que eles me esquecessem. Eu pediria a ajuda de Madara para isso.

Como previ, Kakashi estava enclausurado em sua própria dor. Então Sasuke e eu fomos para o meu quarto e tomamos banho juntos, nos beijando com pequenos intervalos. Depois que coloquei meu pijama, e ele já estava deitado em minha cama, eu abri as portas do meu roupeiro, tirando o fundo falso de uma das minhas gavetas. Eu conseguia sentir seus olhos nas minhas costas, mas isso não me impediu de tirar os diversos cadernos que estavam cuidadosamente guardados ali.

Os depositei sobre a cama, todos os meus desenhos e diários. Sasuke precisava saber de tudo. Ele tinha que me conhecer de uma forma que eu nunca deixei ninguém o fazer. Era uma necessidade dentro de mim, que ele soubesse como eu sou mesquinha e tenho medo de ser frágil novamente. Com base em tudo que eu escrevi e desenhei, ele deveria estar consciente da decisão que iria tomar. Se ficaria aqui, ou fugiria mundo a fora comigo.

- O que é isso?

- Digamos que nenhum segredo pode ser escondido para sempre. – Enrolei meus cabelos e os joguei para trás. – Por favor, leia.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta.

Ele pegou o primeiro deles. Todos estavam marcados com dia, ano e mês. Pelo resto da tarde eu dormi, mas eu sabia que ele estava lendo cada um deles com toda a atenção do mundo. Eu sempre escondi coisas das pessoas, e ali ele estava descobrindo tudo sobre todos. Os pensamentos mais felizes e os mais obscuros. Por mais medo que eu tenha, eu realmente queria que ele me conhecesse de verdade e que, acima de tudo, continuasse me amando depois disso.

Os meus sonhos não puderam ser chamados de pacíficos. Foram todos aterrorizantes. Em um deles, eu me vi novamente no enterro de Mikoto, olhando todas as pessoas vestidas de preto, enquanto eu fiquei distante, com o vestido mais branco que eu tinha. Só que neste foi diferente, em um momento eu cheguei perto do túmulo, e era meu nome que estava escrito lá. Foi então que eu comecei a ver os fantasmas de Akane e Mikoto, ambas estendendo as mãos para mim. O mais assustador foi atrás delas. Tinha uma criança. O bebê que eu tinha abortado. Não fiquei surpresa quando Sasuke me acordou assustado com meus gritos.

Foram poucas horas de sono, todas elas com pesadelos intercalados. Eu finalmente desisti de dormir, vendo o pôr-do-sol banhar meu quarto. Sasuke estava sentado na poltrona perto da janela, com duas pilhas de diários ao seu lado. Ele já tinha lido ao menos dois deles. Quando ele me viu levantando, colocou sua leitura de lado e me puxou para os seus braços. Talvez ele não estivesse demostrando, mas estava tão destruído quanto eu.

- Você leu o bilhete de Akane? – Ele perguntou.

- Ainda não.

Sasuke me entregou, junto com a carta de Mikoto. Respirando profundamente, eu me pus a ler.

A caligrafia de Akane era bagunçada, e só havia três números e três letras escritos no papel branco.

_18a 14b 46c_

- Isso significa algo para você?

- Nada. – Falei.

Minhas mãos tremeram quando eu comecei a abrir o envelope da carta de Mikoto. Eu estava realmente temerosa, sempre há esse medo quando algo pode me surpreender. Surpresas são desagradáveis para pessoas como eu, que gostam de ter seu futuro planejado.

_**...**_

_**5 de Janeiro de 2005**_

_Faz um tempo, não é criança? Imagino como você deve estar se sentindo agora. Provavelmente meio melancólica, porque as coisas são sempre assim, não é? Isso nem sequer é uma carta de despedida por que eu já estou morta, a não ser que você roubou isso do meu cofre, então Sakura, se eu descobrir você está ferrada!_

_Enfim... Eu nunca gostei de ter um pedaço de papel marcando o que uma pessoa significou para outra durante toda a sua vida. Não preciso escrever aqui que amo você, porque eu espero que você saiba disso._

_Seus dias na Europa foram fodidos, e é bem feio uma senhora como eu usar um palavreado desses, mas é a pura verdade. Sei que Sasuke foi um desgraçado com você, ele é muito novo e não compreende os próprios sentimentos. Você também é nova demais para conhecer sua alma gêmea e ir para o plano cósmico do amor com ela. Mas ele se importa com você, e a ama._

_Garota, esses dias sem você foram torturantes para o meu menino. Os dois sempre andavam juntos e você encobria as coisas que ele fazia, assim como ele sempre encobriu as suas. Ele não a vê desde junho, e já estamos em janeiro._

_Não vou fingir que não sei sobre o que vocês aprontam, que Sasuke também usava as porcarias que eu sempre os avisei para não usarem. Mas ele parou... Porque nós tivemos uma profunda conversa sobre você sumir, ele ficou magoado por eu não poder lhe contar onde você estava. No entanto, acredito que ele compreendeu que você precisava ficar sozinha por um tempo._

_Você deve se sentir muito mal sobre Mai. Por ela ter sido um monstro e nunca ter lhe tratado como deveria. Sua mãe tem síndrome de bipolaridade Sakura. Depois que o pai dela morreu ela adquiriu uma nova personalidade. E não culpe Touya por amar essa horrenda mulher. Existem coisas que nós simplesmente não podemos controlar._

_A meu ver todos nós fizemos coisas erradas, pensando que não importasse o quão ruim fossem os métodos, desde que isso nos trouxesse resultados positivos. Eu amei toda a minha família, e eu sei como você acredita ter sido posta no inferno. Mas jamais se esqueça de que toda família tem problemas, e quando você se casar e tiver filhos vai perceber isso._

_Fugaku, meu sogro, seu pai, Akane, Mai... Nós nascemos em uma época de ditadura criança, e poucos de nós saímos desses conceitos. Eu quero que tanto Sasuke, Itachi e você tenham uma vida cheia de felicidades e sonhos realizados, porém para que você alcance isso tem que continuar com o seu controle. Fique longe de todas as coisas que lhe fazem mal. Você não precisa de vícios para ter momentos felizes._

_Jamais se esqueça dos dias em que passamos juntos na casa de campo. E lembre-se que não é possível voltar atrás. Construa novos momentos hoje, assim amanhã você vai sorrir com isso._

_Eu te amo, e amo Sasuke e Itachi e diga para o seu pai que um dia eu irei puxar os pés dele!_

_E por último minha criança, eu tenho uma fórmula de bhaskara para você resolver._

_18a 14b 46c_

_Amo você._

_Uchiha Mikoto._

_**...**_

Fechei meus olhos e abracei o pescoço de Sasuke. Acho que isso foi tão importante para mim quanto para ele. A carta era inteiramente Mikoto, desde o vocabulário e a caligrafia bagunçada até a decoração da folha.

O que realmente me assustou foi à dita formula de bhaskara. Eu sou boa em matemática, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste da disciplina, e Mikoto sabia muito bem disso. O mais aterrorizante era que essa fórmula é a mesma que Akane anotou para mim. Eu estou tão, mas tão perdida com isso tudo que só queria alguém para me guiar.

Sasuke estava sem reação, da mesma forma que eu. Sua mãe falou mais de nós dois do que de qualquer coisa, e eu sei que ela sempre nos viu com bons olhos. Ela estava certa sobre sentirmos a falta um do outro, eu vi isso na primeira vez que nos beijamos novamente. Claro, sem dúvida alguma, existia uma boa dose de rancor, mas eu o perdoei, assim como acredito que ele tenha feito comigo. As pessoas mudam dia após dia, e para mim estamos melhores agora do que já fomos em algum momento.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Perguntei.

- Ainda está pensando em fugir?

- Sim. – Beijei suas pálpebras úmidas. – Temos que fazer algo sobre as nossas ações na empresa, e dar um jeito de sair do país com o meu irmão. Eu não quero que ele viva ao redor disso, Sasuke-kun.

- Case-se comigo.

- O quê?

As emoções desse dia não acabariam tão cedo.

- Nós vamos sair do país rosada. – Minhas pernas estavam de cada lado do seu corpo, e suas mãos seguravam firmemente a minha cintura. – Vamos acabar criando o seu irmão e você está gravida.

- Você não sabe disso.

- Eu sei. – Disse com convicção, sua mão se esticou e ele me entregou um envelope. Era um teste de laboratório.

- Você tirou meu sangue enquanto eu dormia? – Perguntei surpresa.

Ele meramente assentiu. Comecei a ficar sem ar. Eu estou grávida. Eu estou grávida! Eu estou grávida! Certo, agora eu senti uma vontade bem maior de chorar. Não podia ser. Minha mãe está morta, eu tenho uma bhaskara misteriosa para resolver, há pessoas querendo me matar, eu tenho que cuidar do meu irmão e... Eu estou grávida.

- Eu... eu... – Engoli em seco. – Eu estou com medo.

- Eu sei.

- Tsunade vai me matar!

- Ela não vai. – Sua cabeça se escorou na poltrona e ele olhou diretamente para mim. – Nós temos que ter cuidado agora, a coisa é bem maior do que pensamos.

Foi aí que uma série de coisas surgiu na minha cabeça. Dizem que você conhece alguém até essa pessoa fazer algo abrupto e mudar completamente o que você _acredita_ saber sobre ela. São essas exatas palavras que dão sentido a toda a minha vida agora.

As palavras, ou coordenadas, como preferir, que Akane me disse em seu último suspiro de vida, se mostraram as peças finais sobre tudo o que eu conheci em vida.

_18a 14b 46c._

- Eu sei o que significa!

Ele me olhou desnorteado.

- Os números! Que Akane e Mikoto deixaram para mim! – Falei nervosa. - Eu sei o que é!

Para alguém que não fosse eu, estes são apenas números, ou até mesmo uma forma matemática, mas depois do que eu vivi, esses seis números e essas três letras só dizem uma coisa, uma determinada localização: _A mansão Uchiha._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N/b:**

Hey people! Capítulo bombástico, hein? Agora a Sakura tem que cuidar do irmão, do filho que está esperando e ser muito cautelosa até descobrir quem é o grande mandante de tudo. Alguém tem algum palpite? Façam suas apostas!

Comentem, pleaseeee!

Beijos

Bella


	28. Home Sweet Home II

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

**...**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Parte II**

**...**

_Normalmente nós pensamos que as coisas irão se esclarecer, que tudo se tornará límpido como água. Porém, devo salientar que dificilmente a vida parece ser racional. Simplesmente esquecemos que antes de sermos humanos, somos meros animais._

**...**

**01 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

- _Você está bem?_ – Sai perguntou, a entonação aguda da sua voz não parecia normal. – _Faz três dias que você não vem à escola, isso não me parece certo, Sakura._

O que eu podia lhe dizer? Minha mãe havia acabado de morrer, eu estou em casa sozinha com uma criança e grávida de outra. Tenho total fé de que alguém quer o meu pescoço e nada do que eu faça parece ser suficiente para me proteger do mundo e de mim mesma. Eu gostaria de dizer ao Sai que tudo está muito bem, e que foi um grande mal entendido. Akane não estava morta, tampouco Mikoto, eu apenas tinha dormido e acordado em um universo paralelo.

De qualquer forma, eu não posso. Por mais que minha imaginação seja fértil, eu não vejo nenhuma saída além de fugir. E não obstante de todas as coisas que eu vi e senti, nada parece real. Eu não consigo assimilar, ou chorar quando olho para um bebê de poucos dias que acabou de sair do hospital e que agora está brincando com seu cobertor na minha cama. A coisa em si é grande demais para mim.

Touya não deu nenhum sinal de vida até então. Eu tenho o número do tão famoso Lucca e estou sem ideias do que fazer sobre ele. Possivelmente era o apocalipse acontecendo, porque eu não posso estar grávida. Grávida e com uma corda no pescoço. Eu estou tão, tão ferrada e Sai, do outro lado da linha, está aflito com o meu desaparecimento e tentando me dar suporte. Eu gostaria que somente isso bastasse.

- Eu estou bem, Sai. Não se preocupe. – Menti. – Você, melhor que ninguém, sabe que eu me recupero rápido.

- _Certo._ – Ele suspirou. – _Sei que não quer falar sobre isso, mas eu estou aqui._

- Ok.

Depois disso ele desligou e eu fiquei olhando embasbacada para o teto do meu quarto. Dizem que negação é um dos sete estágios da morte, e me pergunto se incredulidade também está entre eles. É completamente estúpido da minha parte, mas eu não deixo de me questionar sobre isso. Todas as pessoas tem aquele desejo de ter sua vida escrita e relembrada como algo importante. Desde sempre, eu encarei minha própria vida como uma aventura, para que assim eu não me desesperasse e continuasse a procura do meu final feliz. O que quero saber é se isso tudo valeu a pena, ou valerá a pena? Eu não estou mais sozinha nos delírios de aventura da minha mente. Há meu irmão, e por Deus, há também... Meu filho.

Mikoto disse em sua carta de despedida que Mai é bipolar. Ao contrário da minha mãe biológica eu não tenho esse complexo, todavia, isso não me impede de tê-lo alguns anos no futuro. A biologia me ensinou que nem todas às doenças mentais são passadas de pai para filho. Uma parte de mim borbulhava querendo saber se foi a bipolaridade que fez Mai surtar e falar coisas horríveis para mim em Veneza, ou então tentar se aproximar de mim quando voltou. A resposta é obvia, mas não quero aceitá-la.

Estava acontecendo o mesmo que Sasuke encadeou. Ele fez coisas estúpidas, houve o tempo distante e depois a reaproximação, ele se redimiu. Por mais que eu negue, eu quero que Mai também faça isso. E Touya. Às vezes é melhor não ter pais a ter pais como eles, contudo essa coisa humana de pensar positivo mesmo estando no fundo do poço parece nunca acabar.

Hiro começou a chorar. Rolei na cama e o puxei para um abraço. Ele deveria estar com fome. A pediatra me prescreveu um leite especial, já que ele não teria uma mãe para amamentá-lo. Essas são nossas primeiras horas sozinhos, e levando em consideração que eu provavelmente serei a pessoa que cuidará dele pelo resto da vida, seria interessante que eu aprendesse como fazer isso a partir de agora.

Peguei-o no colo e me arrastei para fora da cama. Kakashi estava passando mais tempo na casa da sua namorada do que no apartamento. Para ser sincera parecia que apenas Sasuke e eu vivemos aqui. Isso era outra coisa que me assustava. Sendo pessoas que fugiram a vida inteira de compromissos, e com plenos dezoito anos estar supostamente se unindo com a bênção de Deus, ou o que quer que seja, a situação tinha ficado mais séria do que eu imaginei ser possível.

Ele havia me pedido em casamento. O mesmo pirralho que vivia enchendo o meu saco e me chamando de irritante. Eu sempre odiei a forma como as pessoas vêm duas crianças brigando e dizem que eles vão se casar um dia. Pelos céus, isso está acontecendo comigo agora. Quem quer que tenha sido louco o suficiente para criar a humanidade deveria ter uma mente insanamente criativa ao gerar cada mera coincidência.

Coloquei o bebê no carrinho e o deixei perto da pia, enquanto esquentava o leite e fazia algo para comer. Eu tive uma conversa com Sarutobi-sama e ele concordou em me mandar o conteúdo das aulas por e-mail, e como meu trabalho de conclusão já estava praticamente finalizado, eu irei terminá-lo e mandá-lo para que eu ganhe meu diploma. Tente conciliar isso com seus planos de se manter inteira.

- Hei, não chore. – Falei para Hiro. – Você quer que eu te conte uma história? Okaa-san sempre disse que eu tenho imaginação fértil.

Os olhos verdes e brilhantes dele pareceram se iluminar, então eu o peguei nos meus braços colocando o bico da mamadeira em sua boca. Pergunto-me se ele sente falta de Akane, afinal, ela é a única pessoa que ele conhece de verdade. Algumas mulheres dizem que o bebê compreende quem é a mãe desde que se forma no seu útero. Gostaria de saber se ele sentiu todas as coisas que ela sentiu nesses últimos nove meses. E como era estar no braço de uma completa estranha agora.

- Okaa-san era muito corajosa. – Murmurei para ele. – Ela protegeu a gente até a sua morte, isso é grande Hiro. Ela é quase uma super-heroína. Quando você crescer vai ter muito, mas muito orgulho de ser filho dela.

Foi aí que os malditos hormônios me fizeram chorar. Meu irmão parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, suas mãos minúsculas encostadas no meu seio e os jades dos seus olhos direcionados aos meus. Era a coisa mais fofa do mundo e eu sabia que tinha que me manter inteira por ele. Essa é a primeira vez na minha vida que eu tento ser forte por alguém que não sou eu.

- Nee-chan vai cuidar de você, eu prometo. – Esfreguei meu nariz no seu, em um pequeno beijo de esquimó.

Eu suspirei, vendo-o sorrir. Talvez existisse meia dúzia de coisas boas nesse mar de infelicidade. Poucos minutos depois de eu ter alimentado Hiro e ele estar dormindo no seu carrinho, comigo deitada no sofá quase dormindo, a porta da frente se abriu. Levou pouco tempo para reconhecer às vozes de Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e Madara.

A primeira coisa que Hinata fez quando me viu, foi me abraçar. Não conseguimos nos ver direito nos últimos dias. Havia muitas pessoas correndo atrás de todos nós por informação. Além disso, eu ainda estou com medo de que algo aconteça com ela e Naruto caso se envolvam. Meu amigo já levou um tiro, e no fundo eu acho que tenho culpa nisso, não diretamente, mas ainda chega a afetá-lo. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto medo com tanta frequência.

- Diga-me o que descobriu. – Madara disse sério, sem qualquer cumprimento. Eu sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Depois de tanto tempo, ele tinha uma verdadeira pista sobre o assassinato da sua irmã.

- A história da união das quatro famílias, a origem das empresas H&U. – Falei. – Mikoto sempre dizia que o primeiro lar dos Uchiha foi à _Ala 18, Bloco 14, Casa 46. _Ela e Akane escreveram uma coisa em comum para mim: 18a 14b 46c. Não pode ser uma mera coincidência.

- A casa foi destruída um ano antes de você... – O Uchiha mais velho deu de ombros, um tanto evasivo sobre meu passado.

- Eu sei, lembro que vocês dois ficaram indignados quando ela foi demolida.

- Qual motivo eles usaram para colocar tudo abaixo? – Naruto perguntou. O loiro pediu permissão para segurar meu irmão em seus braços, a qual foi rapidamente concedida.

- A casa dava muito trabalho e estava velha, hoje tem uma série de galpões lá. – Hinata o respondeu, seus dedos delicados traçando o rosto de Hiro.

Olhei para Sasuke, levantando-me para sentar ao seu lado. Nós dois andávamos bem desgastados agora. O fato de que o assassino da sua mãe é provavelmente um conhecido estava acabando com todos nós. Eu sabia que por dentro ele estava acusando Fugaku. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso parecia óbvio, também precisava ser impossível. A chave era achar as pessoas que eu vi atirando nela, eles nos levariam até o mandante.

- Quando eu vi Hidan, ele disse que estaria me protegendo. – Minha voz era um sussurro, o silêncio fez parecer com gritos. – Ele pode saber sobre quem estava me ameaçando.

Madara bagunçou os cabelos frustrado, e Sasuke escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Aqui estamos, tentando arduamente ligar todos os pontos, mesmo tudo parecendo tão impossível. Com todo o meu ser eu queria saber quem fez o que fez com Akane e Mikoto, entretanto tudo em mim dizia que isso não mudaria nada. Não se pode ressuscitar aos mortos e eu já estou cansada de enterros. Só resta uma coisa a fazer.

- Amanhã pela manhã, quero vocês dois, Uchiha e Haruno, pegando um voo. Irão levar Hiro com vocês, e deixar a empresa nas mãos dos seus pais. Fiquem o mais distante disso possível.

Madara olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, e eu soube que ele estava certo. Ele só disse o que eu já estava pensando. Não iríamos fugir, tecnicamente. Deveria estar nítido para as pessoas o quão conturbada eu estou. Querer ficar distante do meu país depois da morte da minha mãe não parece ser algo absurdo. Uma ação razoável. E quando o meu ventre ficar do tamanho de uma bola de basquete, aí sim, haverá uma razão aceitável para qualquer um.

- Eu não posso. – Sasuke disse.

- Como não pode? – Perguntei surpresa. – Você estava de acordo até ontem.

- Eu não tinha ligado os pontos ainda, Sakura.

- E com isso você quer dizer?

- Emiko e Mai foram só distrações. – Ele soou rude, e eu senti que tínhamos voltado para época em que eu namorava Itachi e vivíamos brigando por besteira. – Quem está por trás disso não se importa com que duas vadias tontas fazem. As duas só tem um ponto em comum, e eu estou surpreso que você não tenha percebido até agora.

Não diga. Não diga. Não diga.

Mordi meu lábio, desembaraçando meus cabelos com os dedos. Eu não queria saber. Ou simplesmente eu já sei, eu já tinha chego àquela conclusão. Talvez ele não tenha entendido que eu não quero estar dentro disso novamente. Se eu entrar nisso, se eu admitir o motivo por trás de tudo, eu vou afundar de novo. E uma parte de mim diz que eu não vou ter um anjo negro para me resgatar do fundo do poço mais uma vez.

Sasuke não poderia estragar com tudo agora. Eu faço coisas estúpidas, não ele. Se ele falar, tudo vai se tornar real de novo.

- Você. – O Uchiha bufou. – Emiko é uma bruxa, mas o hobby dela é fazer com que meu pai te odeie. Mai, não é preciso explicar, se ela fez algo de útil nesse ano foi te tirar do sério. Elas precisam atingir você, te tirar do controle de novo, e eu preciso saber o por quê.

- Cala a boca. – Murmurei.

- Minha mãe era amiga das duas, e você sabia. – Ele estava com raiva, e eu não saberia dizer se era mais por mim ou por ele. – O que mais descobriu e não está me contando?

Eu estava gelada. O sangue não bombeava mais por minhas veias, e minha cabeça se mostrava pesada. Naruto e Hinata estavam nervosos, no fundo Madara também. Todos sabem que eu minto, e que sou campeã em guardar segredos. Quem sabe eu estivesse escondendo um plano bem elaborado, ou talvez eu já tenha todas as respostas. Eles estão esperando que eu diga alguma coisa, mas não há necessidade.

- Eu não descobri nada, Uchiha. – Cuspi. - Só fiz suposições. Como estou fazendo agora.

Fiquei de pé. Oh, eu sei que Sasuke está ferido e com tanto medo quanto eu. Ele é só um garoto por trás desses músculos. Machucava pensar que eu ainda continuava escondendo coisas deles. Minha cabeça dura sempre guardou sentimentos que pudessem ser usados contra mim. Ele conseguiu, pouco a pouco, derrubar o muro que tinha a minha volta. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para _se_ dar mais crédito quando tentava ler minha atitudes.

- Quer saber o que eu suponho? – Agora é minha vez de ficar enfurecida. – Eu _suponho_ que nunca vamos achar as duas pessoas que atiraram na sua mãe. Já devem ter se livrado deles. Eu também suponho que se você quer ficar vivo tanto quanto eu quero, deve sair fora disso. Essa história de herdeiros, as bobagens que viemos escutando desde criança, tudo isso está acima de nós. Existe certo tipo de gente que não se deve lidar diretamente. Eu já vi duas pessoas morrerem diante de mim. E eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo.

Aproximei-me dele, passo por passo até que tivéssemos centímetros nos distanciando. Minhas mãos em punhos e meus olhos lacrimejando. Tudo que eu consigo pensar é no medo. Engoli em seco, minha voz mais dura do que eu gostaria. Espalmei meus dedos em sua camiseta, segurando o tecido como eu sempre fiz quando o nervosismo preenche meu corpo.

- Se você me ama, se amou sua mãe e a minha, apenas considere. – Chorei. – Vale a pena ficar aqui e lutar, sendo que o único prêmio que você vai conseguir é uma provável morte?

Soltei-o. Virei de costas, sequei as lágrimas e deixei que meus olhos corressem pela janela.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso continuar aqui.

Eu estou cansada de ceder. Ele nunca cede, continua com sua teimosia e orgulho. Eu não quero mais perder pessoas. Além do mais, há duas crianças, uma delas ainda nem sequer formada, com que eu tenho que me preocupar. Sasuke tinha me pedido em casamento, e dito que deveríamos fugir para proteger nosso filho, porém estas foram apenas palavras ou algo mais?

Depois que Mikoto morreu, eu soube que seríamos somente Sasuke e eu. Eu não podia ficar sozinha de novo. Eu não queria vê-lo se perder, ou me perder novamente. Eu quero que a morte das minhas duas mães seja solucionada, mas prefiro que isso nunca aconteça a ver mais e mais mortes serem planejadas por motivos que eu desconheço.

- Escutem. – Madara disse. – Vocês dois estão nervosos e discutir sobre isso não é bom para ninguém, principalmente para você, Sakura.

- O que você vai fazer? – Naruto perguntou para ele. – Hinata e eu estamos aqui para ajudar. E Teme, Sakura-chan está certa. É melhor vocês ficarem longe, nem que seja apenas por algumas semanas.

Ninguém aqui está bem. Nenhum de nós vem se sentindo como si mesmo. Tudo se mostrava errado. Eu havia prometido para mim alguns meses atrás que não fugiria mais dos problemas, que os encararia, mas isso também parecia não estar mais funcionando. O que fazer? A certeza que eu tinha era também a necessidade de encontrar um equilíbrio nisso tudo. Fazer com que as coisas se esclarecessem sem que ninguém mais acabasse machucado. Contudo, não foi possível achar uma resposta.

Reassumindo uma postura séria, eliminei qualquer vestígio de lágrimas e de insegurança. Certo, eu preciso ser honesta. O que eu sei que não contei para eles ainda? Antes eu estava convencida que Sasuke precisava saber de tudo que eu sabia, agora eu tenho a chance de colocar minhas palavras à prova.

Respirando fundo, fui atrás de um lápis e um bloco de notas. Sentei-me no carpete, ao lado da mesa de centro e me coloquei a desenhar o que poderia ser a melhor forma de explica-los o que eu sabia.

Nesses últimos meses trabalhando na empresa, eu aprendi diversas coisas. Aprimorei meus conhecimentos sobre administração e marketing, mas a situação foi bem mais além. Houve um seminário três meses atrás sobre empreendedorismo. Lá, eu conheci uma pessoa demasiadamente importante na vida de Akane, alguém que eu pensei que jamais iria ser capaz encontrar.

Apesar do passar dos anos, ele se mostrou muito mais bonito do que nas fotos. A pele levemente bronzeada e os olhos verdes combinavam perfeitamente com seu sorriso de orelha a orelha. O amor de Akane, Lucca, poderia ser fisicamente parecido com meu pai, todavia espiritualmente aquele homem irradiava luz. Ele me mostrou como agir com astúcia e passar despercebida quando preciso. Acredito que ele nos ajudaria, custe o que custasse, para achar o assassino de Akane. E o mais importante de tudo, ele protegeria Hiro e a mim.

- Madara, você se lembra daquele russo com quem eu estava conversando na Conferência Internacional de Expansão e Empreendimento?

Naruto, Sasuke e Madara pareciam estar em alguma discussão quando eu os interrompi. Eu esperava que minha seriedade tivesse sido mais que suficiente para trazê-los de volta ao que interessava de verdade.

- Lucca. – Ele murmurou.

- Pois bem. – Enrolei meus cabelos, e os joguei para trás. – Você sabe por que o pai de Akane, Hirome, os quis separados?

- O padrasto dele não é o que pode chamar de decente.

- Quando o padrasto dele morreu, Lucca herdou os negócios. – Falei. – Se existe uma pessoa capaz de encontrar quem causou todos esses danos, com toda certeza é ele.

- Certo. – Madara suspirou e segurou meus ombros. – Escute Sakura. Nós iremos manter o plano principal, eu cuido das coisas e vocês vão para longe. Se algo acontecer, se eu descobrir alguma coisa, vocês serão os primeiros que ficarão sabendo.

Havia tantas possibilidades, tantas pessoas, inúmeros rostos. A verdade é que eu quero saber. Por favor, nós estávamos falando de um ser humano sem coração que não matou uma, mas duas mulheres que eu considerei como mães. Não era curiosidade, o senso de justiça queria se manifestar sobre mim. Eu estava impotente, pois não _deveria_ fazer nada. Eu tinha que convencer Sasuke disso também. Não impostava qual fosse minha vontade, ela iria ficar de lado agora.

- Eles não querem só o nosso pescoço. – Sasuke disse. – Naruto e Hinata também estão em perigo.

Ninguém pôde discutir. A coisa ficava cada vez mais difícil. Como nós esconderíamos não dois, mas quatro adolescentes e um bebê? Foi aí que a grande pergunta saiu por meus lábios. Foi automático, e eu não me aguentava mais de ansiedade. Todos queriam saber o motivo das mortes e das ameaças, e para que isso acontecesse, precisávamos reunir todas as peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Eu presenciei um assassinato. – Falei olhando de rosto em rosto. – Mas vocês três, o que fizeram de tão grave?

Chame-me de idiota, eu posso sempre ter pensado que Sasuke estava ali para me proteger, e ele realmente estava, só que isso não é o suficiente para ser um alvo. Não é o suficiente para Naruto levar um tiro ou Hinata se sentir culpada. Eu não era a única guardando segredos e mais do que nunca eu vi isso nos seus rostos.

- Vocês sabem todo e qualquer segredo sujo meu. – Suspirei. – Na situação que estamos ficarem calados não é uma boa ideia.

Naruto olhou para baixo, seus ombros pesaram, seu maxilar trincou. Sasuke estava do mesmo jeito e Hinata, bem, ela era o pior de todos. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela soluçava com força. Para minha surpresa, Madara estava tão curioso quanto eu. Ele também não sabia de nada, e no fundo essa questão o incomodou da mesma forma que a mim.

Arfante, a Hyuuga passou as costas das mãos pelo rosto, com movimentos graciosos começou a caminhar pela sala. Oh, certo. Eu era a única que não fazia parte disso. Os três conheciam os mesmos fatos, e o inesperado aconteceu. Eu sou aquela que está no escuro, não eles. Todo esse tempo eu me vi como o mostro, aquela que escondia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Porém, o troféu sem dúvida alguma vai para os outros três herdeiros.

- Nós queríamos te contar. – Hinata disse chorando. – Até pouco tempo atrás não sabíamos que você viu Mikoto-san sendo... sendo...

- O que vocês sabem? – Perguntei cautelosa.

- Naruto e Hinata estavam comigo quando eu encontrei o corpo da minha mãe.

Estaquei em choque. De todas as coisas, essa foi definitivamente a mais surreal. Eu estive esperando por algo menos audacioso. Eles poderiam ter descoberto um desvio de ações por exemplo. Ou então saberem sobre Mai bem antes de mim. Isso? Que eles sabiam o tempo todo que a morte de Mikoto foi planejada, terem visto os tiros ao invés de acreditarem que foi um mero assalto nesses três anos? Bem, poderia ser exagero de minha parte, mas me parecia demais.

- E o que mais? – Tentei me manter calma, mesmo não o estando.

- Eles escreveram com sangue dela nas paredes. – Naruto grunhiu em raiva. – "Este é apenas um lembrete".

Madara caiu para trás, literalmente. Ele se apoiou no arco da porta, seu rosto tinha se tornado tão pálido quanto o de um cadáver. Foco, Sakura, respire fundo e não grite, de modo algum. Minhas mãos poderiam estar doloridas, e minhas unhas cravadas na palma, contudo eu não faria uma cena. Não importava se por dentro eu quisesse pular no pescoço deles.

- Vocês não viram nada acontecendo. – Falei. – Por que Sasame atirou em você, Naruto? Eu a conhecia superficialmente, mas não acho que ela tenha atirado por causa de um amor não correspondido. Ela era inteligente e bonita, podia sair com qualquer sênior, me diga por que justamente você?

- Você lembra como éramos antes. – Naruto estava cheio de remorso, declarando uma nítida raiva de si mesmo.

- Sim. Completos cretinos.

- Sakura. – Sasuke me lançou uma repreensão. – Só está piorando as coisas.

Eu queria murmurar um pedido de desculpas, apesar disso, não o fiz. Aquela voz cheia de mágoa resignada estava falando mais alto. Eu tinha acabado de perder minha mãe, de descobrir que estava grávida e saber que se eu me metesse em busca da verdade acabaria prejudicando duas crianças inocentes. Sim, eu estava sendo mesquinha, mas eu preciso colocar as coisas para fora agora. Não quero ser uma bomba relógio novamente.

- Foi quando você começou a sair com Sasori. – O loiro continuou. – O cara era o maior idiota, e Sasame a sua protegida. Teme e eu fizemos uma aposta. O primeiro que atingisse seu ponto fraco vencia.

- Como nos velhos tempos. – Não pude impedir a tirada sarcástica. Revirei os olhos, pegando o Hiro que começava a chorar novamente. – Qual foi o motivo do tiro, só me diga isso.

Nada parecia suficiente para mim. Chame-me de hipócrita, já tentei me matar, e não foi apenas uma vez. Só que agora eu tenho uma visão diferente de mundo. Nela não existe um motivo palpável para tirar uma vida. Uma pena que eu só tenha percebido isso quando Mikoto e Akane morreram. Impressionante a maneira que mudamos do dia para à noite.

- Karin espalhou pela rede imagens e vídeos... Indecentes. – Lá estava, o arrependimento e o ódio dentro de si.

No fim das contas somos todos iguais. Com um passado extremamente sujo e desrespeitoso não somente com nós mesmos, também atingimos aqueles que nos cercavam. Esse é o tipo de momento em que você simplesmente não crê nas coisas que fez.

Sasuke parecia menos furioso comigo, e talvez eu estivesse mais calma. Mesmo essa não sendo a palavra certa para me descrever agora. O moreno me puxou para sentar do seu lado e tirou Hiro dos meus braços. Em questão de minutos meu irmão tinha parado de chorar, e lentamente entrou no mundo dos sonhos. Eu tinha que ser relevante. Nós nos amamos e o Uchiha geralmente é o mais maduro de nós dois. Eu iria ceder um pouco. Seu desconforto e ressentimento existem pela mesma causa que os meus.

- Então isso não teve nada relacionado com minha mãe morrendo.

- Não. – Sasuke afirmou. – Naruto e Hinata estão em risco porque ficaram sabendo que okaa-san foi propositalmente assassinada.

- Ok. – Suspirei resignada. – Se nós vamos partir, temos que decidir logo.

Quando terminamos nossa discussão, já havia passado das oito da noite. Madara foi embora e Naruto e Hinata aproveitaram a brecha para partirem também. Eu estava cansada, todos estavam, isso é algo que ninguém pode negar. Sasuke disse que ia cuidar de Hiro e pedir algo para comermos. Depois que tomei banho o encontrei deitado na minha cama, com meu irmão deitado no seu tórax.

- Nunca pensei que iria vê-lo tão íntimo de uma criança. – Comentei, tentando esconder o pequeno sorriso que se formava no meu rosto.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e, mais do que ansiosa, aceitei sua oferta. Não iríamos nos desculpar pelo incidente de hoje à tarde. Ambos acreditavam estar certos. E no fundo o fazíamos, cada um de sua singela maneira. É difícil de associar que estamos por conta própria. Eu só tive Akane ao meu lado nesses últimos nove meses, antes disso eu sempre me senti sem família.

Claro, sempre houve Tsunade protegendo e cuidando de mim, e Mikoto. Mas a relação que eu tinha estabelecido com a irmã mais nova de Uchiha Fugaku foi algo completamente diferente. Eu pude chamá-la de okaa-san. Parecia correto quando eu o fazia. Akane fez parte da minha vida desde que eu nasci. Pessoas mudam, disso eu tenho certeza, e não foi fácil de esquecer dezessete anos de vida sem que ela e eu tivéssemos uma conversa considerável. Ao contrário do esperado, eu o fiz. Tornamo-nos mãe e filha. Algo que Mai e eu jamais seríamos.

O que mais doía era saber que eu nunca mais iria vê-la. O cara que disse que deveríamos aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o último deve ter tido muitas perdas consideráveis. Não irei me chamar de forte agora, ou que já havia aprendido a lição. Não, eu pensei isso por três anos e não teve efeito algum.

Eu tentei convencer a mim mesma que eu não podia fazer nada. Que se eu me machucasse, céus, eu poderia perder _um filho_. Ninguém mais podia morrer diante de mim. Sasuke queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, porém ele estava pensando além. Tínhamos deixado às coisas nas mãos de Madara, e eu gostaria de saber se isso seria o suficiente. Nada pode reparar o dano da morte, no entanto aprendemos como lidar com isso. Madara jogou sua vida fora para descobrir o mistério da morte de sua irmã, e até então, todos os seus esforços foram insuficientes.

- Em um de seus diários, você escreveu sobre uma conversa na casa dos Uzumaki. Que não estávamos prontos para algo. – Seus dedos corriam pelo meu braço. – Sobre o que se tratava Sakura?

- Não entendi muito bem. – Admiti. – Perguntei sobre isso para minha avó, mas ela se desviou do assunto.

- O que você acha que forçou Akane a se casar com seu pai? – Através do seu tom sério, eu pude ver uma hesitação em falar dos meus pais. – O que ela e minha mãe descobriram?

Suspirei. Eu tinha saído do controle uma vez e ele me colocou de volta a estabilidade. Provavelmente esta era minha vez de retribuir. Como Hiro estava dormindo, eu o coloquei no berço, voltando para cama. Abracei seu torço e distribui pequenos beijos na sua bochecha. Meus dedos brincando com seus cabelos, e um aperto irritante no meu peito gritava para não deixá-lo ir.

- Madara vai cuidar disso. Assim como prometido. – Sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Amanhã vamos colocar um ponto final em tudo, Sasuke. Já parou para pensar que jamais saberemos o que aconteceu com elas, e o porquê disto?

- Eu não posso viver com isso. – Seus olhos fixaram-se no teto e um vermelho tingiu seu rosto.

- Nenhum de nós pode. – Disse. – Lembre-se, apesar de tudo, temos que ser maduros agora. Se Madara não descobrir nada até o bebê nascer, nós dois damos um jeito.

Ele se virou rapidamente, rolou na cama e me segurou com força em seus braços. Assim como anos atrás, eu estava vendo só nós dois no mundo. Essa era a hora do destino estar à prova. Tsunade e Kakashi tinham sua própria vida, assim como Naruto e Hinata. Estas são pessoas que amamos, entretanto ninguém pode interferir nas nossas decisões. Eu me sinto imatura demais, ingênua demais, além disso, sei que estamos presos em um caminho escuro quando se trata de ser responsável pela vida de outro alguém.

Não temos mais um lar, e não somos nada mais que duas crianças perdidas a partir de amanhã. Então, suponho que a hora de crescer é agora. Não importa o quê. Estávamos deixando o único lugar familiar que conhecíamos, e um grupo de amigos e parentes. Mas se isso fosse necessário para nos proteger, eu o faria.

Sasuke disse apenas três palavras que davam significado a tudo.

- Eu estou aqui.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Notas: **A fic está em reta final, e eu não posso deixar de amar cada capitulo que ando escrevendo. Sinceramente meninas, eu sou apaixonada por essa fic. E talvez seja porque ela não tem muito haver com a minha vida real. Desculpem-me por não estar respondendo as reviews, eu só não consigo agora. Estou lendo-as com todo o carinho do mundo e agradeço imensamente pelas coisas maravilhosas que vocês me escrevem. No último capitulo eu não escrevi uma n/a, deixei para Bela fazer a n/b e esperar suas reações. Cara, eu não imaginei as respostas que eu recebi, sério, vocês são demais. Meu Anjo não deve ter muitos capítulos, então aproveitem o momento para chutar quem é o assassino e quais são os próximos passos.

Obrigada por lerem.

Milhões de sinceros beijos de uma ficwriter inspirada.

Sami.

(Os dois últimos capítulos se chamaram "Home Sweet Home" ou "Lar Doce Lar" por uma resposta sarcástica quando nossos heróis se notaram sozinhos.).

**N/b:**

Heyyy people! E então o que acharam do capítulo... as coisas esquentaram bastante para o nosso casal preferido... os dados foram jogados, agora façam suas apostas nos possíveis mandantes dos crimes que aconteceram...

Comentem, pleaseeee!

Beijos

Bela


	29. Finados

_Fink - Yesterday Was Hard On All Of As_

_Pink – Blow Me (One Last Kiss)_

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove**

**...**

**Finados**

**...**

_Talvez nunca houvessem existido capítulos ou etapas, algo que marcasse o começo e o fim de algo. Talvez tudo tenha sido somente uma vida, e, independente de tudo, talvez eu deva ficar feliz por ser uma sobrevivente, certo?_

**...**

**02 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Cá entre nós, eu sempre achei enterros uma coisa fora de questão. Nunca entendi porque todo mundo usava preto, como se estivessem pedindo por mais dor. Mikoto me disse uma vez que quando ela morresse eu deveria usar branco, pois a cor afastaria a entrada de mais energias ruins para dentro de mim. Eu fiz exatamente isso no dia em que ela foi enterrada. Ninguém soube que eu estava realmente lá, e no final da noite eu coloquei as músicas favoritas dela para tocar e comecei a sorrir e dançar. Eu sabia que era aquilo que Mikoto queria, então eu o fiz.

Só que com Akane as coisas são... As coisas _foram_ diferentes.

Aqui estou eu, com uma criança no colo vestindo negro. Tudo tão surreal. Eu não conheci Akane como eu conheci Mikoto e, mesmo assim, ela tinha confiado em mim para cuidar do filho dela. O engraçado é que as duas fizeram isso, apenas de maneiras diferentes.

O que eu tenho de tão especial? Só consigo pensar nos meus defeitos. Manipuladora, egoísta, mentirosa, infantil... Até agora eu só vi isso. Ainda assim, elas tinham arriscado a vida por mim. Alguém que vê claramente seus defeitos e não levanta um dedo para mudá-los. O universo parecia ter errado dessa vez.

Tsunade. Ela está do meu lado, os braços sobre meus ombros e o olhar no rosto de Hiro. Mama tinha criado não só a mim, mas a minha madrasta também. Eu sei que ela está com raiva do meu pai, não só ela, todos que estamos aqui sentimos a mesma coisa. Touya não se dignou a aparecer no enterro da própria esposa. Não há noticias dele desde que Akane foi para o hospital.

O dia de hoje está cheio de anomalias. Eu vejo Uchiha Sasuke - o mesmo jovem homem que me pediu em casamento, o mesmo que me fez querer fugir do Japão, o garoto que correu comigo nos braços quando achou que eu estava tendo problemas – lá está ele, ao lado do seu pai e seu irmão, ignorando sua madrasta e dando total apoio a sua família. Em que mundo estamos? Até parecíamos adultos. Ignorando nossa infantilidade e cuidando de pessoas que realmente precisam de nós.

O que mais me impressiona é o homem sorridente falando sem parar sobre minha mãe. As lágrimas não param de escorrer por seu rosto, mas ele não tem vergonha disso. Apesar de conhecê-lo tão pouco, eu me orgulho dele muito mais do que um dia me orgulhei do meu pai. Acho que todos estão pensando o mesmo que eu: Então esse é Lucca. O amor da vida dela.

- A mulher mais corajosa que eu já conheci. Lembro-me do dia que ela me contou que iria se casar. Eu entrei em desespero, então, Akane me falou que iria criar uma garotinha. Quando eu conheci Sakura entendi porque a mulher que eu amava deixou tudo de lado por ela.

Eu escondi meu rosto no colo de Tsunade e abracei Hiro mais ainda. Cada palavra que sai da boca de Lucca me faz chorar mais. Só que, eu não sabia nada disso, não até o dia de hoje. São tantas coisas. Como Akane foi o ver quando eu tentei me matar e lhe perguntou o que _ela_ tinha feito de errado para que eu fosse por aquele rumo. Nunca pensei que ela se culpasse. E dói pensar que eu a interpretei errado por tanto tempo.

Queriam que alguém fosse falar sobre Akane, e eu não consegui fazer isso. Nunca soube muito sobre ela, por isso sugeri que Lucca o fizesse. Ele veio correndo da Rússia depois que Sasuke ligou para ele. Eu sei que ele amava minha mãe, e ainda a ama. Sem família e inteiramente dedicado aos negócios, ele jamais a esqueceu e eu realmente duvido que o faça agora.

A vida de tantas pessoas gira em torno da empresa. Nossa família é bilionária e só pensa em adquirir mais. Meus tataranetos terão dinheiro para sustentar os netos deles com a herança que herdarão de mim. Eu gosto de negócios, porém, eu quero fechar esse de vez. Minhas malas estão prontas e eu vou partir na manhã seguinte. Para mim chega. Eu vou deixar uma única pessoa cuidando de tudo que é meu, nas mãos da pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo: Tsunade.

Nós contamos para ela nossa decisão de sair do Japão. Eu gostaria de levar mama comigo, mas eu sei que se eu o fizer não serei capaz de crescer. Eu tenho que amadurecer em algum momento. Sempre achei que eu fosse mais madura que Sasuke, e só nesses últimos meses vi que a situação não é bem essa.

Ele esteve em todos os momentos me apoiando, de um jeito que nunca fez antes, e eu o agradeço com tudo que eu tenho por isso. Eu gosto de romantismo como qualquer ser do sexo feminino, e o Uchiha sempre soube que exageros me irritam, porque eu já sou exagerada por natureza. É bom tê-lo comigo. Sua presença é o suficiente, e seu silêncio me conforta. Existem momentos em que palavras são desnecessárias, e eu o aprecio por saber disto melhor que ninguém.

Sasuke não está do meu lado agora, porque ele sabe que eu não quero isso,_ nesse momento._ Vamos deixar todas as pessoas que amamos de lado, e temos o dia de hoje para passarmos o maior tempo possível com elas. Nunca vou ter certeza se esse é o caminho certo, se estou indo atrás da felicidade, todavia, a vontade que me impulsiona é tão grande que a única coisa que posso fazer é segui-la.

- Você deveria dizer algo. – Tsunade murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não pense, apenas diga.

Lucca tinha feito um discurso tão bonito. As palavras eram vívidas e o tom da sua voz tocante. Eu posso ter sido líder do concelho estudantil e ter falado muito em público, mas ter o dom de tocar a alma das pessoas é algo diferente. Nasce-se com isso. Não acredito que serei capaz de chamar a atenção de todos ou transformar essa união de clãs em uma reunião de família e amigos.

Cautelosa, eu fui ao lado de Lucca e segurei com cuidado o meu irmão nos meus braços. Tsunade havia feito um pequeno palco, não é bem isso, está mais para um canto bem destacado da sala, e era lá que as pessoas, com boas lembranças para contar, deveriam se dirigir. É ironicamente engraçado como o meu cabelo se destaca nessa multidão de vestes escuras, me sinto afligindo o sentimento piegas que um velório supostamente tem.

Hiro está agitado e seus dedos se agarram ao meu vestido, o contraste dessa nova vida para uma que a pouco se foi é enorme. Todos estão olhando para mim e eu só consigo encarar meu irmão. Suspiro. _Só diga._

- Quase um ano atrás, Akane veio falar comigo. Ela disse que agiu de forma errada comigo por todos os anos que se foram. Que não tinha se aproximado o suficiente, que não fora uma mãe. Talvez aquilo tudo tenha sido verdade, no passado. Agora... Agora eu vejo um abismo entre a pessoa que eu imaginei que ela fosse e quem ela realmente era.

Silêncio.

É bom assim. Nunca fui a melhor em me expressar, no entanto sempre funciona quando eu estou sozinha e converso comigo mesma. Alivia-me colocar tudo isso para fora.

- Quando eu descobri que ela estava grávida, fiquei furiosa. Achei que ela me deixaria de lado. Irônico que tenha acontecido o contrário. – Não me impressiono comigo mesma. Eu sabia que estaria chorando nesse momento, como estou desde que levantei da cama. – Eu a levei em todas as suas consultas, vi todos os ultrassons, e ajudei a escolher todas as tinha a visto tão feliz.

Engoli em seco. Respirei fundo e tirei o cabelo que me cobria o rosto. Eu estava balançando Hiro suavemente, como tenho feito nas últimas noites. Dizem que crianças são sensíveis ao que os outros estão sentindo, sua agitação deveria ser por isso.

- Ela sabia que estava morrendo, e até o final esteve protegendo Hiro e a mim. Ela estava calma e serena, aceitou a morte como uma amiga. Okaa-san estava orgulhosa, e eu não pude acreditar que toda aquela felicidade era por mim. Independente de tudo, sou grata desde o momento em que ela escolheu ser minha mãe.

E foi isso... Eu desabei no choro e fui parar nos braços de Uchiha Sasuke.

**...**

Não consigo parar de pensar que Haruno Touya é o maior cretino que eu conheço, sinto vergonha de dividir laços de sangue com ele. Nenhum único sinal até agora. São nove horas da noite e Hiro não para de chorar. Sasuke já estava dormindo, como eu não consegui pregar o olho, resolvi assumir o cargo de mãe mais uma vez.

Decidimos passar à noite em um hotel. Kakashi e sua namorada, não mais tão secreta, estavam dividindo uma garrafa de whisky da última vez que o vi. O nome dela é Anko, e ela é uma militar. Quem diria, não? Com a tragédia que ocorrera com minha mãe, parecia que muitos tinham encontrado alguém que os confortasse.

Este é o mesmo hotel onde aconteceu a festa de aniversário de Sasuke, no ano passado. É impressionante como o salão muda a cada evento. Okaa-san quis que eu fizesse minha festa aqui também, mas para esse ano eu preferia algo mais casual, sem muitas pessoas. Fui a primeira herdeira da H&U a se recusar veementemente a fazer parte de sua tradição. Nada de descer uma grande escada acompanhada de um membro da família do sexo oposto, ou dançar valsa para as câmeras. Isso não é comigo, não mais, ao menos. Eu me superei este ano, porque, como nunca antes, eu quis fugir das atenções.

Na última tarde, eu fui chamada para a leitura do testamento de Akane. Ela me deixou uma casa em Dublin. A Irlanda foi um dos poucos lugares que eu não visitei quando estava me recuperando. Tento pensar que ela me deu o lugar para criar boas memórias, nada de pistas ou provas de um assassinato. Quem eu quero enganar? Quais das minhas mães, as quatro delas (Mikoto, Akane, Tsunade e, sim, a Maldita Mai) não são ou foram donas de grandes mentes? Não dá para saber o que está por trás de um simples presente.

Suspirei, andando calmamente de um lado para o outro. Hiro estava começando a cair no sono.

Madara me ligou horas atrás, ele me disse que não havia nada na antiga mansão Uchiha. Eu estava errada. Mikoto e Akane pensaram que eu iria solucionar esse mistério, mas as coisas não são bem assim. Elas depositaram confiança demais em mim. Mesmo se eu estivesse certa antes, como eu vou descobrir o que quer que seja em uma casa que nem existe mais? Ria da modernidade de Tóquio, uma linda casa foi transformada em um mero estacionamento, nada menos estúpido que isso. Tudo que eu sabia sobre a morte de Uchiha Mikoto e Haruno Akane estava me levando a nada, um beco sem saída.

Em algum momento eu parei no quarto, e então coloquei Hiro ao lado de Sasuke, ajeitando os travesseiros na beirada da cama para que ele não caísse. A imagem que se formou foi além do bonito. Ok Sakura, amanhã você vai começar uma nova vida com esses dois, tente relaxar e ficar pronta para isso.

Escutei alguém batendo na porta. O que é ligeiramente estranho. Normalmente ligam da recepção para perguntar se eu quero receber visitas. Talvez fosse exagero, no entanto, Sasuke tinha comprado uma arma. Ela estava na última gaveta da mesa ao lado da porta. Aflita, eu a peguei. Abri uma fresta na porta, deixando que a trava impedisse quem quer que fosse de entrar.

Para a minha grande surpresa, e pura raiva, meu visitante era nada menos que meu pai. Haruno Touya.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei em um sussurro.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

O que eu quero? Fechar a porta na cara dele, com toda certeza. E não só isso. Quero gritar, espernear e chamá-lo de todos os palavrões que eu conheço. Tenho vontade de lhe estapear pelo que fez para minha mãe. Por não ter ficado no hospital junto com ela, por não estar conosco quando ela começou a dar a luz, por não ter o mínimo de ética para ficar do lado da _filha_ dele no enterro da _esposa_ dele.

- Não grite. – Ele disse, já prevendo minha reação.

Minhas mãos ficaram em punhos e meus olhos se estreitaram.

- Eu tenho as respostas sobre Mikoto.

- Do que você está falando? – Meu coração palpitou estrondosamente.

- Sakura. Eu sou o seu pai, abra essa porta e me escute. – Touya está calmo, e eu não, e nessa situação, isso é o que mais me apavora. – Por favor, você precisa me deixar falar.

- Estou te escutando.

- Se você não quer me deixar entrar, ao menos venha para um lugar fechado falar comigo.

- Como eu vou saber que você não está mentindo para mim? – Olhei diretamente em seus olhos, não escondendo minha fúria. – Não é como se você não tivesse feito isso antes.

- Leve Sasuke com você.

Respirei fundo e me pus a pensar. Esse é o meu pai. Ele é um idiota constantemente. Ele traiu Akane durante todo seu casamento e uma única vez me chamou de bastarda. Esse também é o homem que colocou toda a sua fortuna no meu nome, que me apoiou quando eu assumi um grande cargo na sua empresa. Eu não consigo saber o que fazer. Eu preciso achar as respostas sobre Mikoto, mas não posso me colocar em uma situação complicada, porque, além do meu irmão, eu tenho uma criança crescendo dentro de mim.

- Espere aí, eu já volto. – Falei.

Corri até o quarto e me sentei na borda da cama. Gentilmente sacudi seu ombro.

- O que foi rosada? – Sua voz estava sem dúvida rouca, e ele olhou rapidamente para Hiro, dormindo bem ao seu lado.

- Meu pai está aqui. – Disse séria.

- Você o deixou entrar? – Neguei com a cabeça. – O que ele quer?

- Escute calmamente e ponha em mente que temos duas crianças para pensar. – Segurei suas mãos. – Sasuke, meu pai diz saber o que aconteceu com a sua mãe. Ele quer conversar com a gente.

Olhou para mim e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu não queria ficar nessa dinâmica sozinha, e Sasuke não estava muito feliz por entrar nela. Eu estava me corroendo com tanto ódio que não sabia o que fazer. Touya, meu pai, alegando saber a causa da morte da mulher que praticamente me criou no lugar dele. No fundo, eu espero uma explicação sobre como a maldita Mai o enganou, e que ele percebesse que, apesar de tarde demais, ele amava Akane. Uma explicação mirabolante sobre o porquê de ele não ter ido ao funeral da minha mãe.

Infelizmente meu pessimismo me diz que nada disso vai acontecer. Que ele está aqui para pegar Hiro porque Mai o quer. Porque eu não quis aceitá-la de braços abertos, ela roubaria meu irmão. Inferno! Eu não aguento mais pensar no que _pode_ acontecer. No que _poderia_ ser dito.

- Eu vou abrir a porta para ele. – Sasuke disse se levantando da cama.

Quando ele estava quase na porta do quarto, ele virou para mim.

- Onde está o revolver?

Certo. Como se eu não imaginasse que ele está tão paranoico quanto eu. Haruno Touya continua sendo meu pai e, mesmo que seja assustador a ideia de apontar uma arma para ele, eu ainda penso na possibilidade de uma arma sendo apontada para mim.

Tentando esconder o medo na minha voz, eu apenas estendi a mão. Lá estava. Melhor nas mãos de alguém que _não_ esta tremendo.

Tanto Sasuke, quanto eu, desviamos nossa atenção para Hiro. Eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho no quarto, mas não sabia se era seguro levá-lo para sala, onde meu pai estaria dali a alguns minutos.

- O que acha de um lugar público? – Perguntei.

Ele assentiu e começou a tirar a calça do pijama, trocando-a por jeans. Colocou uma camiseta de mangas curtas e tênis. Para minha sorte, eu ainda continuava vestida. Logo depois que chegamos ao hotel, no meio da tarde, eu tinha tomado um banho e colocado uma saia vermelha de algodão, que ia até quase o meu joelho e uma regata branca, nos meus pés, uma simples sapatilha, da mesma cor da saia.

Hesitante, peguei Hiro nos meus braços. Ajeitei-o e peguei minha bolsa e mais uma, azul, onde estavam fraudas, mamadeiras e tudo que Hiro precisava. Meu pai iria, eu suponho, conhecer seu filho hoje, agora. A única coisa que eu tenho em mente é que não posso deixar Touya pegá-lo no colo, muito menos sair da minha vista.

Isso é ridículo, mas, essa não parece a minha vida.

Lentamente, Sasuke abriu a porta, colocando-me atrás dele. Encarou meu pai e, pela forma que um fitava o outro, você não podia dizer que eram sogro e genro, ou tio e sobrinho, como supostamente foram criados. Estavam mais para dois inimigos mortais, um querendo algo que o outro possuía.

Imagino o que meu pai irá dizer quando souber que além de eu estar grávida, Sasuke me pediu em casamento e, eu tinha dito sim. Além disso, como será meu amanhã? Com as coisas que meu pai pretende me contar...

- Vamos à cafeteria do hotel. – Falei, e finalmente meu pai olhou para mim.

Bom, não exatamente para mim – para Hiro. Eu esperei uma cena marcante e um verdadeiro ato de amor, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Não houve nada no seu olhar, nada que dissesse o quanto ele sentia por não ter estado lá para o meu irmão, ou para mim. Só pude visualizar uma mente distante e cheia de pensamentos profundos. O mesmo olhar que eu vi no rosto de Uchiha Sasuke quando nós estávamos ignorando nosso passado e agindo como desconhecidos. Só uma vastidão de pensamentos, sem qualquer palavra sendo dita.

Touya não encarou Hiro por muito tempo, foram apenas segundos momentâneos. Pergunto-me o que ele sentiu, e o que ele viu de verdade. Sua filha adolescente ignorando sua teimosia e infantilidade para cuidar de alguém que precisava dela? Uma menina-moça tentando se tornar uma mulher? Ou, só a irritante e mimada que era conhecida como Haruno Sakura? Acho que no fundo eu não gostaria de saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Eu ainda tenho medo disso.

Nós estamos no verão, não é surpreendente que o lugar esteja meio vazio, a maioria das pessoas está na praia. As pessoas neste hotel não pareciam se importam com quem eu era, e o que falam de mim lá fora. Sou só mais uma hóspede, e é por isso que eu gosto daqui. Meu pai deveria saber disso, foi por esse motivo que ele veio me procurar justamente neste lugar.

Nós pegamos uma mesa na parede, distante da entrada e da janela, acho que tanto Sasuke quanto Otou-san imaginaram que essa seria a melhor mesa para nossa conversa sigilosa. Sentamos e tanto Sasuke quanto eu encaramos meu pai com expectativa.

- O que veio nos contar? – Perguntei de forma direta, não aguentando mais o silêncio que nos envolvia.

- Um ano antes da sua overdose, Mikoto descobriu um segredo sujo de família. – Touya olhou nos meus olhos, e as palavras saiam da sua boca sem dó ou piedade. Esse é o homem que eu conheço. Não o capacho de Mai ou o bom pai que ele sempre fingiu ser, esse é o verdadeiro Touya. Seus olhos se moveram para Sasuke. – Seu avô tem um grande dedo nisso.

- Ele matou minha mãe? – Sasuke tinha os cotovelos na mesa, as mãos cruzadas escondendo parcialmente seu rosto. Ele estava tentando se manter calmo, assim como eu.

- Não. – Meu pai riu com escárnio. – Sua mãe descobriu que o seu avô, matou sua avó, mãe de seu pai.

Hiro cochilava nos meus braços, e eu esperava que minhas mãos trêmulas não o acordassem. Nós sempre desconfiamos que Uchiha Hirome fosse um possível culpado, só que ter isso dito em voz alta, em uma afirmação, é algo diferente. Hirome é pai de Fugaku e Akane. A mãe de Fugaku morreu quando ele era criança, aparentemente de falta de ar, ela tinha asma e todas essas coisas. Então alguns anos depois, ele se casou com a mãe de Akane, minha avó, uma mulher bem mais jovem que ele.

- A polícia concluiu que ela morreu por causa de um ataque de asma. Mikoto estava procurando alguma ligação entre Mai e Hirome, ela queria encontrar seu avô, Sakura, o pai de Mai, para que ele pudesse impedir que Akane e eu colocássemos você no reformatório. No meio disso, ela descobriu documentos e fitas de policiais conversando com Hirome sobre a morte de Tomoyo. Acredito que ele pensou que poderia usar a gravação para subornos futuros, se esses se tornassem necessários.

Oh meu Deus! Mikoto sabia de um assassinato cometido quando ela era criança! E, tudo isso porque ela estava, novamente, agindo como minha mãe, para me proteger. Como alguém pode fazer tudo isso por uma pessoa que não é nenhum de seus dois filhos? O que eu não consigo assimilar é o fato do meu pai saber disso. Ele também deve ter em mente que eu vi alguém atirando nela, e que, por todos esses anos, eu guardei tudo só para mim.

Mai sabia disso. Ela sabia que eu estive lá, e, para o meu pai saber também... Eles... Eles... Eles devem estar envolvidos com o que aconteceu com ela. Touya, meu pai, tem um dedo na morte da mulher que mais me protegeu. Essa é a única resposta. O homem que me deu metade dos meus cromossomos é o culpado pelo rapaz que eu amo não ter mais sua mãe com ele.

Kakashi sempre esteve certo. Tudo ligado à aliança H&U é amaldiçoado.

- Como você sabe disso? – Sasuke cerrou os olhos e os punhos.

Eu estava chocada e ele cheio de raiva.

Não podia se esperar menos.

- Mikoto e eu éramos muito próximos antes de eu conhecer Mai. Talvez fosse por isso que ela sempre te tratou como filha dela.

- Você sabe quem a matou? – Perguntei, temendo sua resposta.

Novamente, riu em escárnio. Otou-san descruzou seus braços, seus olhos passaram rapidamente entre Sasuke e eu. Ele se levantou esperando que seguíssemos seu exemplo.

- Você estava certa sobre a fórmula que Mikoto deixou para você. É sim o endereço de uma mansão, só que não da Uchiha. – Ele olhou sobre o ombro. – Venham comigo.

- Espere. – Falei. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ambos, meu pai e meu amante, arquearam suas escuras sobrancelhas para mim. Os encarei com descrença. Por favor, onde está toda a nossa conversa sobre pessoas com que se preocupar? Eu quero ir com Touya e quero descobrir se o que ele diz é verdade. Só que, merda, eu estou grávida e não pretendo sofrer um aborto novamente. Além de que, como eu saberia que meu pai não quer Hiro? Mai não deve ser capaz de ter filhos, o que me garante que ela, mais uma vez, não tenha manipulado a mente do meu estúpido pai.

- Não vou sair com você no meio da noite com um destino desconhecido. – Senti meu irmão se mexer.

- Não confia em mim?

A forma que falou foi tão firme, tão intensa, que, por um milésimo de segundo, eu acreditei que ele estava falando sério. Às vezes eu esqueço que herdei dele os meus atos dissimulados.

- Não. – Pontuei. – Se quer me provar algo, que seja a luz do sol.

Ele virou seus pés, os apontando para mim. Lembro que quando eu ajudava Sarutobi fui convidada a ir a uma palestra com ele. Era sobre psicologia e em algum momento o palestrante nos contou que quando a pessoa está com os pés diretamente em nossa direção significa que ela está interessada no que dizemos. Não sei por que me lembrei disto agora, mas ter em mente que Touya estava a todo ouvidos para mim, deixou-me um pouco aflita.

- Você realmente não quer saber o que aconteceu? – Deu um passo para frente e eu um para trás.

- Não é possível reviver os mortos, _otou-san_.

- Talvez você não precise disso. – Afirmou.

Sasuke que esteve em silêncio até então, encarou meu pai esperando que ele continuasse suas palavras. Diferente do esperado, Haruno Touya nos deu as costas, e foi embora, sem dizer mais nada.

Vendo-o ir embora, eu senti que estava perdendo meu pai. Isso soava estúpido, a única vez que o vi agindo como um típico pai foi quando nós voltamos daquele hotel depois de Sasuke e eu termos tido uma cena deprimente, onde ele me beijou na frente de toda a família. Nesse dia Akane também estava lá por mim, e foi a primeira vez que eu pensei nos meus pais como um casal, não duas unidades que estavam habitando o mesmo lugar.

Ele partiu e eu não acho que o verei de novo tão cedo. Será que isso tudo é amor? Deixar seus filhos que acabaram de perder a mãe lidando sozinhos com o mundo? Não dizer nada reconfortante, só ir, sem demonstrar que irá voltar?

Suspiro, porque me lembro de que esse não é um homem qualquer. É alguém que pertence a uma das mais importantes famílias do Japão, que teve seu destino traçado e não tentou lutar contra ele. Que deixou as pessoas que ele amava de lado por sua ambição e que, agora, tentava ficar junto da única pessoa que ele amou, mesmo que isso signifique deixar seus laços de sangue de lado.

Quando abaixei meus olhos e fitei os verdes brilhantes de Hiro notei que nunca seria capaz de fazer o que ele fez. Pela primeira vez, percebi não estar colocando Haruno Sakura em primeiro lugar.

Acho que, além de todas as coisas que eu escuto com frequência – apoio, carinho, afeto e etecetera – _ser_ uma família significa autosacrifício, sem qualquer arrependimento, porque há pessoas que precisam mais de você do que você mesmo. Talvez meu pai não tenha sentido isso, mas eu sentia.

Ajeitei a bolsa de Hiro nos meus ombros e, sem sequer encará-lo, já começando a andar, eu disse:

- Você pode ir atrás dele se quiser. – Falei. – No final das contas, ela foi sua mãe antes de ser minha.

Escutei um bufo, passadas largas ocorreram depois disso. Uma mão tocou meu ombro e, pouco depois, um braço os envolveu.

- Vamos. Precisamos dormir um pouco.

Senti meu estômago se aquecer ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração se apertou. Certo, esse é outro Sasuke. Nada de um guri de catorze anos com uma mente inconsequente. Esse é um homem e ainda me surpreendo por ele estar de braços abertos para mim. Quase quatro anos atrás em um aeroporto cheio, eu o escutei me pedindo para ficar e eu não o fiz. Eu não poderia obrigá-lo a permanecer. O erro das pessoas é pensar que são donas umas das outras. É como um velho monge me disse uma vez, "a caminhada é solitária, mas não há alegria sem uma união".

Espero que Touya tenha feito à escolha certa, eu sou uma mera criança, talvez algum dia eu entenda o que ele está sentindo. Haruno Touya, o filho primogênito de quem os pais constantemente exigiam disciplina. Meu pai deveria ter sido exemplar sua vida toda, quem sabe tenha descontraído no início da maioridade, independente disso, ele tinha se tornado um grande líder para sua empresa e um péssimo homem para sua casa.

Eu sou sua primogênita e nem por isso vou cometer os mesmos erros que ele. O grande problema do meu pai foi o medo das consequências, e o meu grande erro foi não temê-las. Os resultados podem ser vistos. Em algum ponto eu me deprimi e em outro eu tentei me ajudar. Otou-san estava fazendo isso, sendo egoísta. Quanto a mim só restou o altruísmo.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto e eu caminhei para dentro. As luzes da sala estavam apagadas e ele veio atrás de mim acendendo-as. Quando a luz jorrou, ele se movimentou tão rápido quanto uma ave de rapina, apontando a arma para o sofá.

O mundo parou de girar e o oxigênio de entrar nos meus pulmões. A única coisa que me lembrou de que eu ainda estou viva foi o bebê se mexendo nos meus braços. Meu cérebro ligou tudo isso a um fantasma, uma fantasia criada por minha mente conturbada.

Então eu percebi que nunca acreditei em fantasmas.

Lá estava. Tão diferente e tão igual desde a última vez que eu a vi. O cabelo longo se tornou curto e o rosto juvenil agora cansado. Jeans, camiseta e tênis nos pés, as mãos juntas no colo e um olhar sem medo no rosto.

- Sasuke, abaixe isso.

Tão assustado quanto eu, ele disse:

- Mãe?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Notas:** Como vocês estão, dia lindo esse, não? Já mencionei que meu aniversário é essa quinta, dia nove? Pois é, então, por favor, sem ameaças de morte. ;D Meus filhos que ainda não nasceram agradecem. OKASOAKSOK Sinto pela demora. É como eu digo sempre para Bela, a criatividade às vezes some e não se pode fazer nada. Porém, quando eu estava vindo para casa, no domingo à noite, eu comecei a imaginar e imaginar e imaginar os fatos se esclarecendo e os próximos capítulos começaram a se formar, however, se tudo ocorrer bem, essa fic estará completa no final de agosto, ou começo de setembro

Aliás, postei uma one-short chamada Imutável, é uma one calminha. :D

Agradeço vocês, mesmo depois das reviews cruéis que eu acho que eu vou receber, enfim...

Beijos para vocês coisas lindas.

Fui.

(Comentários mais esclarecedores são com a Bela. Acho que ela entende melhor o que eu escrevo do que eu mesma).

(Às reviews serão respondidas ainda hoje.)

**N/b: **

Heyyyyy people! Eu sei que todos estavam com saudades e "roendo as unhas de curiosidade", mas nem sempre a inspiração aparece, por isso reviews são tão importantes...rsrsrsrs. Mas então, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu juro que ainda quero matar o Touya, ele é um cretino òó! Nem mesmo uma palavra de consolo... ai ai... mas e o Lucca? Fofo, não? Fez um lindo discurso no funeral da Akane...e mostrou para a Sakura que a mãe sempre tentou ajudá-la. Não deve ter sido fácil para a rosada descobrir tudo isso após a morte da Akane.

Humm, mas e a conversa do Touya? Alguém tem algum palpite do por que ele sabe tudo sobre a morte (ou não tão morte assim) da Mikoto? Ahhhhhh, e esse final? Mandem seus palpites e apostas... reviews ajudam na inspiração!

Beijos

Bela


	30. Desafortunados

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Trinta**

**...**

**Desafortunados**

**...**

_Por toda sua vida você vai ouvir que no fim, tudo fica bem. Não importa quantas vezes você se machuque, quantas vezes você erre, tudo se encaixa perfeitamente e as coisas se tornam claras em algum momento. Quando você cresce, você começa a rezar para que isso tudo seja verdade._

**...**

**20 de Janeiro de 2006**

**...**

- Sua mãe me disse que você não está comendo direito. – Disse cauteloso.

- Comecei uma dieta vegetariana, e lá em casa todo mundo come muita carne. – falei. – Mesmo que seja peixe, peixe ainda é um ser vivo, e eu estou me negando a comer cadáveres.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha para mim como se não acreditasse na tolice que eu dizia. Na verdade, nem eu acreditava. Eu só estava divagando na inútil esperança de que aquela hora passasse rápido.

- Vegetariana, hum? – Rabiscou rapidamente na sua caderneta de anotações. – E por que resolveu parar de comer carne?

Eu estava mesmo embromando, mas eu tinha dito a verdade. Não havia nada como um bom pedaço de bife, ou um peixe grelhado para mim. No entanto, toda vez que eu via uma gota de sangue, sequer, no meu prato, eu começava a relembrar e ficava enojada. Todos estavam especulando sobre uma possível anorexia. Porque o mundo é tão simples. Se sua filha está estranha, mande-a para um psicólogo, afinal, por que perguntar para ela se algo está errado?

- Eu vi uma reportagem sobre os matadouros. Você sabia que eles ajudam a piorar o aquecimento global?

Sínica. Xinguei-me. Esse cara ganha por hora, não por resolver problemas. Diferente dos outros três psicólogos e um psiquiatra que eu consultei, ele não estava fazendo a mínima tentativa para me deixar irritada, para me fazer falar. Suponho que seu objetivo é deixar os pacientes assustados, com todos esses "aquários" com cobras dentro.

- Soube que sua tia faleceu. – Comentou. – Vocês eram muito próximas. Questiono-me se essa não é a causa da sua mudança de comportamento.

Continuei olhando para um ponto acima de seu ombro. Não mostre que você se importa Sakura! Você não pode. Você tem que guardar o segredo! Ninguém pode saber.

- Você está se vestindo diferente. – Puxei a saia mais para baixo. Seu olhar queimava minha pele, e não era de um jeito bom. – É normal para meninas do seu status renovarem o guarda-roupa, mas não de forma tão radical. Não falou com seus amigos desde que viajou para Europa. O que será que aconteceu, Haruno-san? Ninguém sabe, e você não abriu a boca em momento algum.

- Não quero ceder à tentação.

- Então isso tudo... – apontou o lápis e o girou no ar. – é para que você continue sóbria.

- Estou fazendo o melhor que posso Orochimaru-san, e se ficar longe dos meus amigos e da minha família se incluí nisso, então é exatamente o que farei.

Fechou o caderno de anotações e me olhou por baixo dos óculos. Psicólogos sabem quando você mente, eles fazem de tudo para descobrir o que você esconde, descobrir seus desejos e arrependimentos mais profundos. Porém, por alguma razão específica, este homem parecia saber de tudo, e não se importava. Ele não queria me ajudar. Ele só queria descobrir o que eu sabia.

**...**

**02 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Acho que sempre fui muito ruim em processar informações. Lembro-me que quando eu tinha seis anos e meu gato morreu demorou duas semanas para que eu começasse a chorar e entendesse o que tinha acontecido. Foi a mesma coisa quando eu dormi com Sasuke pela primeira vez. Eu fugi, porque eu não tinha ideia do que deveria fazer.

Sasuke me disse um tempo atrás que nessas situações eu agia no automático. Que eu era boa nisso. Por exemplo, quando eu estava de muito mau humor e queria ignorar isso, ou esquecer que eu estava magoada com alguma coisa, eu simplesmente começava a estudar para uma prova, fazer dever de casa ou meramente caminhava sem rumo. Eu nunca fui boa em encarar os problemas de frente.

Vendo Uchiha Mikoto ali parada, com Hirome, o pai de Akane e Fugaku, do seu lado com uma mão segurando firmemente o pulso dela, o único movimento que eu fiz foi franzir o cenho e ajeitar Hiro no meu colo. Lá no fundo eu sabia que algo não estava se encaixando nesse cenário. Talvez isto se devesse ao fato de Sasuke ficar rígido e suas mãos se fecharem com força, ou o pequeno passo que ele deu, se colocando em minha frente.

Lembrei-me do meu pai ter me dito, minutos atrás, que Hirome tinha matado sua primeira esposa e que Mikoto sabia disso. A declaração fez com que eu desconfiasse ainda mais, fazendo-me pensar cada vez mais que ele era o assassino. Mas, novamente, o cenário não se encaixava. Se Mikoto estava ali, viva e com uma expressão sofrida, como inferno ele poderia ser o assassino dela?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei estupefata.

- O que acontece aqui é que esta _mulher_ fingiu estar morta e tentou me matar essa noite. – Hirome gritou.

- Eu sinto muito. – Mikoto murmurou, mas eu não pude ver nenhuma dose de arrependimento no seu rosto.

Flashes surgiram em minha mente. Tiros, sangue, seu corpo caindo no chão e eu tentando estacar o sangue. Tinha muito choro e berros de agonia, terminando comigo correndo para fora da casa. Ela não podia estar viva, não depois de perder tanto sangue, não depois de Sasuke admitir para mim que achou o corpo dela, minutos depois. Os paramédicos saberiam se ela estivesse viva, o cara do necrotério saberia se ela estivesse morta.Não pode ser Uchiha Mikoto a mulher que eu estou fitando agora.

- Você esteve viva por todos esses anos! – Sasuke gritou. – Como isso é possível?!

Eu vi seu rosto ficar vermelho e seu corpo tremer. Jamais tinha sequer imaginado tanto furor vindo de uma pessoa só. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, surreal demais para ser verdade.

- Eu a ajudei.

Olhei para a porta do banheiro, onde uma mulher loira estava escorada. Eu pisquei, minha visão de repente tinha se tornado embaçada. Meu coração palpitou mais forte e tudo fez sentido.

Foi Mai, naquele dia, quando Mikoto supostamente tinha morrido. Foi ela que sorriu e disse que se eu contasse qualquer coisa para qualquer um, Sasuke daria seu último suspiro de vida. Meu pai a amava tanto, mais tanto, que deveria ter feito parte disso. Era ele, o homem que tinha ficado em choque quando me viu naquela sala escura. Porque eu não podia estar naquele cômodo. Ele tinha achado que eu estaria com minha avó, ou Tsunade.

Sempre achei que eles tinham sido espertos, porque, além daquele enorme apagão, nem o gerador reserva ou as câmeras de segurança funcionaram. Nada. Talvez eu tenha sido aquela que comprometeu o plano deles. Se eu não estivesse lá às câmeras poderiam ter sido usadas como prova de assassinato, eles poderiam ter arrastado o corpo de Mikoto para fora ao invés de esperar os paramédicos chegarem. Mai, ela deve ter subornado todo mundo.

- Meu pai está, de alguma forma, envolvido nisso?

Eu não pude deixar de perguntar. Touya tinha feito muitas coisas estúpidas até onde eu posso constatar, mas, do fundo do meu coração, eu não queria que ele fizesse parte disso. Eu gostaria que, ao menos mais uma vez, ele tivesse sido o mesmo homem que me buscou naquele hotel e me disse que eu não precisava chorar por algo que não valesse a pena.

- Você nunca perde as esperanças. – Mai disse. Ela expressava desapontamento, como se não quisesse que eu continuasse a me iludir. – Nós dois que atiramos nela, mas seu pai desistiu de tudo quando viu você. Uma pena que era tarde demais.

- Foi por isso que você veio para Tóquio?

- Pense o que quiser. – Ela olhou para Hirome irritada. – Vamos logo, eu quero levar meu bebê para casa.

Sasuke e eu nos entreolhamos. Hiro. Mai queria Hiro. Lembrei-me do que Mikoto tinha me dito, Mai tinha bipolaridade. Ela poderia fazer coisas por impulso, e se tornar alguém totalmente diferente em questão de segundos. Eu não poderia deixá-la pegar meu irmão. Não, de jeito nenhum. Não me interessa meu rancor com os meus pais, que se dane tudo isso. O que conta é que eu prometi para Akane, minha mãe, que eu cuidaria de Hiro. E isso inclui não deixar a maldita Mai encostar nele.

- Mãe, o que vocês fizeram? – Sasuke perguntou em um tom frio, dando mais um passo para perto de mim. – Me dê uma explicação para tudo que está acontecendo agora.

Mikoto não tinha dito muita coisa até agora. Eu conseguia ver mudanças extremas no seu físico e provavelmente em sua personalidade também. Seu cabelo longo tinha sido cortado em um channel, mal tocando os ombros. Havia olheiras fundas nos seus olhos e um pálido nada saudável no seu rosto. E... Ela estava quieta. Nada de palavras absurdas sobre como seu humor mudava quando ficava nublado ou pedidos aos gnomos para achar suas chaves desaparecidas. Essa mulher era uma total desconhecida para mim.

O mais estranho de tudo foi o que Hirome tinha dito. Sobre ela ter tentado matá-lo. Ou então a parceria que ele e Mai tinham formado. Isso me assustava pra caramba. Esse homem tinha matado alguém, Mai é louca, sem dúvida seria capaz de tirar a vida de alguém sem pensar duas vezes. Porém, o que mais me deixava horrorizada, é que eles poderiam ter feito qualquer coisa com Mikoto, o que quisessem, em qualquer lugar, mas eles decidiram vir aqui. Em um hotel, no meio da cidade, onde os filhos das duas estariam. Talvez eu estivesse me deparando com um horrível plano de vingança.

- Ela não pode falar. – Mai constatou, olhando para Sasuke. – Eu vi que matá-la seria um desperdício, já que Mikoto-chan poderia me ensinar a cuidar de você, Sakura. Infelizmente ela não disse uma palavra sequer, por todos esses anos. Mesmo quando eu cuidei de todos os ferimentos dela, e lhe contava histórias todas as noites. Ela nunca me disse nada, Sakura-chan. Isso partiu meu coração, por isso eu a trouxe aqui. Ela só gosta de conversar com você. Quem sabe ela diga alguma coisa, finalmente.

Franzi meu cenho, e segurei o braço de Sasuke. Mikoto tinha dito "sinto muito" minutos atrás. Eu não tenho ideia de que forma os pensamentos de Mai funcionavam, mas suas sentenças não eram coerentes para mim. Ela queria o "seu bebê", pelo que entendi Mai tratou de Mikoto como se trataria uma criança pequena, e ela queria que "tudo acabasse logo". Se Mai esteve com Mikoto por todos esses anos, porque Hirome estava do lado de Mai, sendo que Mikoto tinha tentado matá-lo?

Minha cabeça começava a dar nós e eu ainda não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão palpável.

Hirome deu um passo para frente e empurrou Mikoto, para que ela ficasse de joelhos na frente dele. Eu não poderia dizer por quais traumas ela havia passado para se tornar alguém tão sem reação. Ela nunca tinha agido assim antes, sem brilho e alegria, nenhuma besteira sobre a lua, absolutamente nada. Estava mais para um robô, ou talvez um estado vegetativo. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que essa não é a mulher que me criou.

Sasuke deu um passo para trás, automaticamente me fazendo retroceder também. Mai e Hirome pareciam felizes, por uma razão inexplicável. Meu cérebro finalmente estava maquinando e eu só conseguia pensar em Mikoto levando uma série de tiros, mais uma vez. Eu já tinha entrado em becos sem saída, mas isso? Isso não parecia ter uma boa solução para ninguém.

- Abaixe a arma Sasuke. – Hirome o ameaçou. - Eu tenho mais de uma opção de alvo por aqui.

Tremi quando seus olhos estacaram em mim e logo depois em Hiro. Nada, nada bom. Eu devo ter uma quantidade enorme de carma acumulado, não entendo porque razão sempre me deparo com situações desse tipo. O que fazer agora Sakura? Você não é mais uma lutadora, não pularia nele sem pensar nas consequências. Ao menos não estando grávida ou sendo tão medrosa. Eu não queria que ninguém se ferisse, ninguém mesmo, e isso incluía Mai.

Com um estralo, eu entendi finalmente. Mai é minha chave de escapatória. Ela é bipolar, quem sabe ela recupere o bom senso e me ajude, lembre que somos unidas pelo mesmo DNA e RNA. Quem sabe, por amor ao meu pai, ela sinta pena e nos ajude. Essa era minha única esperança, porque eu não quero morrer agora, não quando arranjei algum sentido nas coisas.

- Mai, eu sou seu bebê, certo? – Eu esperava que minha voz não estivesse tremendo como eu imaginava. – Sou eu, não é, mãe?

Sasuke virou sua cabeça rapidamente para mim, eu não pude encará-lo, não agora. Mai deixou sua cabeça cair para o lado e os cachos bem delineados seguiam o movimento. Ela franziu o cenho e sorriu para mim. Colocou nervosamente o cabelo atrás da orelha e se sentou no braço do sofá. Pergunto-me, quantas são as personalidades que ela possui?

- Eu também quero você Sakura, quero vocês dois. – Ficou séria de repente. – Sasuke e você serão meus filhos, assim como foram os de Mikoto.

Eu assenti, sorrindo. Isso era mais absurdo do que eu tinha imaginado. Eu já não precisava de mais nenhum tipo de confirmação – Mai é absolutamente louca. O que meu pai viu nela, afinal?

- Mãe, - Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado a chamar Mai assim, mas parecia o mais plausível diante desta situação. – por que Mikoto tentou matar Hirome?

Hirome olhava para mim. Eu sabia que ele não iria cair no meu teatro barato, ele deveria ter disparado quando eu comecei meu blefe. Suponho que ele esteja se divertindo com isso tudo. Ele sabia que Sasuke e eu éramos os curiosos da família, os persistentes. Mikoto sabia o passado sujo dele e nós dois sabíamos o passado sujo de Mikoto. Com o meu enorme pessimismo, não duvido que ele tente matar todos nós, acabar com a insegurança de que alguém aqui abra a boca e acabe com todos os seus planos.

- Você é uma menina esperta, com toda certeza sabe o motivo. – Colocou a mão na frente do rosto e segurou um riso. – Hirome sempre quis Mikoto como amante, e ela estava cansada de fugir dele.

Eu não entendia como Sasuke conseguia ficar parado assistindo tudo isso. Ouvir que seu avô tentava passar a mão na mãe dele... Isso é nojento e totalmente antiético. Eu sei que Fugaku e Touya nunca deixaram de pular a cerca, mas até onde eu sabia nenhum deles tentava dormir com namoradas ou amigas dos seus filhos.

Como Hirome e Mikoto conseguiam ficar calados? Eles estavam pouco preocupados com o que ouvíamos, ou que Sasuke ainda não tenha abaixado o revolver. Eu estou desesperada aqui, e até onde vejo sou a única que está em pânico. Por que eu tinha que ficar grávida em uma hora dessas? Se Akane estivesse viva, eu estaria em um hospital cuidando dela neste momento, nada de loucos apontando armas uns para os outros.

- Hirome. – Sasuke começou. – Por que vieram atrás de nós? Estávamos indo embora do país, nunca mais ouviriam nossos nomes.

- A resposta é simples. Os mortos não falam. Sinto muito por isso Sasuke, não tenho nenhuma garantia de que ficariam quietos.

- O que estão esperando para atirar?

- A confirmação de que vocês dois foram vistos entrando em um carro e sofrendo um acidente de trânsito.

Eu começava a ficar sem ar. Era isso? Assim que eu morreria? Nada de uma carreira de sucesso, nada de mãe bem sucedida? Hiro não podia morrer, Sasuke não podia morrer, eu não queria morrer! E Naruto e Hinata, será que eles iam atrás deles depois de se livrarem dos nossos corpos? Como inferno Mai ainda estava caindo nessa brincadeira depois de Hirome dizer com todas as palavras que nos mataria? Por que Mikoto não fazia nada?!

- Faça alguma coisa! – Eu gritei, olhando diretamente para mulher ajoelhada no chão que só ficava ali parada encarando as próprias mãos. – Você pediu para que eu cuidasse dos dois! Eu fiz isso! Você me deve! Levante daí e aja como uma mãe! Tudo que está acontecendo aqui é sua culpa! Se você não tivesse fingido a sua morte...!

- Eu não fingi! – Ela gritou.

Calei-me. Seu cenho estava franzido e as mãos em punhos. Depois de anos eu a via com raiva. Não podia ser mais parecida com Sasuke.

- Seu pai disse que ia me ajudar a me livrar de Hirome! Eu não sabia que o plano dele era fingir minha morte! E para que? Eu passei três anos morando com uma louca! Nunca mais vi meus filhos e tudo que eu podia imaginar é que vocês três tinham se perdido novamente! Então não venha com discursos para cima de mim Haruno Sakura!

Fiquei sem ar e olhei para Sasuke. Hirome estava olhando para Mikoto, assim como Mai. O Uchiha me olhou por um mísero segundo, suficiente para ver meus lábios se mexendo. Ele puxou o gatilho e eu me abaixei com o som. Hiro começou a chorar e eu senti sua mão apertando o tecido da minha camiseta.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Hirome gritou.

O disparo errou a cabeça dele por poucos centímetros. Acho que eu ficaria feliz se essa fosse uma típica reação de um pai protegendo sua família. Mas não era. O que agia ali era a raiva de um homem. A fúria enjaulada por tanto tempo estava tentando fugir, se libertar. E se seu avô é o ponto de impacto dessa ira toda, nada o impediria de acertá-lo.

Escutei mais um disparo. Minhas pálpebras se fecharam e mordi meu lábio para não gritar. Espero que alguém escute todo esse barulho, mas não tenho muita esperança. Não consigo me lembrar de nenhum hóspede nesse andar, além de nós. É tão engraçado como as coincidências gostam de me atrapalhar.

Recebi um último olhar de Sasuke e acho que entendi o que ele quis dizer. Talvez não fossem realmente essas palavras, as emoções conflitando dentro de mim, provavelmente, são a causa disto, mas... Eu não me importava. Porque estávamos todos desesperados e eu não posso garantir que ficaria lúcida se visse mais alguém morrer. Não sou forte, jamais fui. Eu ainda me sinto uma criança, mesmo que o instinto de uma mãe borbulhe dentro de mim.

- Cuidado. – Eu murmurei.

Então, a única coisa que me restou para fazer foi... _Correr._

**...**

**15 de Julho de 2008**

**...**

- Você tinha que ter visto, Sai! – Falei. – Agora ele resolveu me provocar, não trocamos sequer uma palavra desde, bem, desde o dia que eu voltei, e agora... E agora é como se ele estivesse me provocando, exatamente do mesmo jeito que fazia quando éramos crianças! Argh! Eu não aguento mais esse maldito Uchiha!

Eu estava deitada na cama de Sai. Minha cabeça para fora do colchão e meus cabelos encostando-se ao carpete. Eu tinha tirado os sapatos de qualquer jeito e me atirado sobre os lençóis, mas este é só outro hábito meu com o qual Sai já está acostumado.

- Quem sabe, depois de dois anos de rejeição ele finalmente tenha se tocado de que você não vai correr para os braços dele, gata. – Ele sorriu. Sai passeava de um lado para o outro de seu quarto, tentando arrumar toda a bagunça que eu fiz. - Hum... Uchiha Sasuke correndo atrás de Haruno Sakura, essa daria uma fofoca interessante.

Eu rolei os olhos e mostrei o dedo médio para ele. Sim, essa daria uma boa fofoca, interessante para pessoas que estudam a mais de cinco anos no Konoha High. Sempre achei engraçadas as mentiras e polêmicas absurdas que circundavam no colégio, mas, nunca gostei das que envolviam Uchiha Sasuke e eu. Essa é uma parte do meu passado que preciso manter enterrada.

- Por que ele sempre arranja um jeito de atrapalhar as coisas?

- Sakura. – Ergui os olhos, um pouco surpresa pelo seu tom de represália. - Você não beijou, namorou ou dormiu com alguém que gostasse desde Uchiha Sasuke. Não se apaixonou por ninguém. Então admita gata, não importa o que aconteça você sempre vai ser apaixonada por ele.

- Você não presta Sai.

- Só estou dizendo a dura verdade.

Eu olhei para ele e mordi meu lábio. Sai suspirou e passou a mão por seus cabelos, depois se jogou na cama, bem ao meu lado. Seus braços me circularam e recebi um forte abraço.

- Não se preocupe. – Ele disse. – Se ele partir seu coração novamente, desta vez eu estarei aqui para te ajudar a juntar os cacos.

**...**

**02 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Foi uma pena que eu mal consegui chegar à porta. Hirome tinha mirado em mim, e uma bala raspou meu braço. Chorei de dor. Segurei Hiro com um só braço, usando o mesmo para estacar o sangue que vertia. Eu gostaria de entender qual a conspiração do universo para sempre me colocar em situações desastrosas como essa.

- Sakura, se abaixe! – Sasuke gritou.

Da melhor forma que pude, comecei a me arrastar até o banheiro de uma forma desajeitada sendo que eu fazia o meu melhor para não machucar Hiro ou gritar de dor. Isso tudo desconcentraria Sasuke e ele é o único que pode nos tirar vivos disso.

Respirei fundo, e encostei-me à porta, fechando-a com o pouco de força que me restava. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude sobre isso, a pergunta era como. Coloquei Hiro na banheira, onde não haveria risco dele cair. Eu precisava do meu braço livre para dar um jeito na ferida. Não me lembro de ter que cuidar de mim mesma depois das coisas idiotas que eu fiz, essa provavelmente seria a primeira vez. Em todas as outras havia alguém para me acudir, engraçado que eu só tenha percebido isso agora.

Escutei mais uma série de tiros. Tremi. Certo, Haruno Sakura esta é a hora, você tem que ser rápida para poder ajudar Sasuke. Passei os olhos por todo o banheiro. Eu sabia que o kit de primeiros socorros não estava aqui. Eu tinha levado-o para o quarto, quando procurava pomadas para assadura para o Hiro. Encarei os roupões presos ao lado do chuveiro. Não havia outra opção.

Tirei um dos cordões da roupa de banho e passei duas vezes ao redor do meu braço. Mordi o lábio e dei um nó apertado, da melhor forma que eu pude. Ao menos eu não iria sangrar até a morte.

Os gritos só aumentavam no quarto. Algo me dizia, talvez uma esperança cruel, que Sasuke estava se saindo bem, levando em conta a situação em que estamos. Hirome já é decrépito, e ao que parecia Mikoto estava do lado do seu filho, ela podia muito bem abater o velho pelas costas. E Mai... Nunca se sabe de que lado ela está.

Gritos, seguidos de gritos e eu não sabia mais de quem poderiam ser. Em algum ponto, eu me encolhi atrás da porta e fiquei escutando meu próprio sangue gotejar. Tudo estava acontecendo de novo. Fechei meus olhos e comecei a murmurar palavras desconexas. Um novo cenário se abriu e eu não pude deixar de imaginar Mai entrando e levando Hiro com ela. Não deixo de acreditar que em sua cabeça Akane teve tudo que pertencia a ela, e agora, minha dita mãe biológica estava tentando nos capturar em seus jogos mentais.

Não haveria salvação, todos acabaríamos mortos.

Senti meu corpo sendo empurrado pra frente e fiz o melhor que pude para empurrar quem quer que fosse. Quando a porta se escancarou eu tremi de medo, até perceber que era somente Sasuke.

- Vamos. – Disse.

Passou os olhos por todos os lados e os fixou na banheira, onde eu havia deixado Hiro. Crispou os lábios e pegou o menino no colo, depois se agachou e passou o braço livre pela minha cintura. Antes de sair, ele murmurou:

- Feche os olhos.

E eu o fiz, porque eu sabia o número exato de corpos que iria encontrar se os abrisse.

Os minutos se passaram e eu só pude perceber que ele estava me colocando dentro do carro. Eu nem tinha notado o percurso até ali. Quando olhei pelo retrovisor, Hiro estava confortável na sua cadeira de bebê. Sasuke entrou no carro com um arrombo, e me olhou. Ao longo da viajem eu só consegui ouvir sussurros, eu não tinha ideia de com quem Sasuke estava falando.

Apenas uma pequena parte do meu cérebro registrava tudo que acontecia. O tempo era desconexo. Em um primeiro instante minutos pareceram horas, e depois, horas pareceram minutos. Era como se eu estivesse bêbada, nauseada. Meu rosto estava molhado e eu nem precisava refletir o porquê. Vi os prédios passando e depois nada mais que árvores, e por último o mar.

Antes de desmaiar por completo, eu finalmente entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Nós estamos fugindo. Indo para um lugar bem longe do Japão, e parece que jamais voltaríamos.

**...**

**12 de Fevereiro de 2005**

**...**

- Sabe, Sakura, uma semana atrás eu diria que você é uma pessoa extremamente correta. Ética. – Ele virou a cabeça e mostrou seu sorriso malandro para mim. – Acho que você está acostumada com essas reações, às pessoas devem ficar surpresas quando te conhecem de verdade.

Eu juro que mataria Ino. Faria picadinho de Ino e a daria de comida para os tubarões. Da próxima vez que combinássemos de sair juntas, ela passaria na minha casa, não o contrário. Porque, cara, o irmão mais velho dela é um tremendo tarado.

- O que você quer Deidara? – Perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Só estou refletindo. – Disse. – Eu levei minha irmã para o mau caminho, ela levou você. Só fico imaginando aonde essa corrente vai parar. Provavelmente com alguma explosão da mídia, quando uma série de fotos e vídeos de vocês nuas começarem a circular por ai.

- Como algum ser humano consegue passar um minuto perto de você?

- É o meu charme irresistível.

Eu revirei os olhos pela milésima vez naquele dia e peguei meu celular. Ino não estava atendendo. Eu não entendia como ela podia ter um irmão tão idiota. Itachi é amigo de Deidara, então, suponho que, lá no fundo, esse loiro estúpido deve ter algo que preste nos seus comentários.

A porta da casa se abriu e um cara mais velho entrou. Os seus cabelos eram bem penteados para trás e ele usava roupas comuns, mas algo me dizia que ele não era bom. Deidara fez sinal para que o rapaz viesse até nós. Não pude deixar de sentir nojo quando me encarou por um minuto inteiro.

- Achei que não vinha. – O loiro disse.

- Estava resolvendo umas coisas. Levante-se, precisamos ir.

- Kakuzu já está vindo?

- Sim, ele e Itachi vão nos encontrar no Masmorra. – Inclinou a cabeça e apontou para mim. – Quem é a garotinha?

- _Haruno_ Sakura.

O rosto pálido pareceu ficar enrugado, quando ele sorriu e mostrou uma carreira de dentes perfeitos. Meu pai não me deixava aparecer muito nos eventos da empresa, ou lugares que gerariam fotos em revistas, então não tinha como ele saber quem eu sou por causa disso. No entanto, de alguma forma ele sabia, e isso era o que mais me assustava. Porque não havia mais ninguém na casa.

- Vamos Hidan. – Deidara disse.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Haruno-san. – Deu um passo para perto de mim. – Você é a cara da sua mãe.

Franzi o cenho e ele se foi, deixando-me sem entender nada.

**...**

**03 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Eu me sentia enjoada, como se tivesse comido algo estragado. Fazia me lembrar de pessoas relatando experiências fora do corpo. Como se você estivesse ali, mas não exatamente onde deveria estar. Vendo seu corpo se movendo sem sentir isso. Tão monótono que chegava a ser assustador.

Em algum ponto, eu fui deitada em uma cama e eu soube que algumas pessoas iam e vinham para perto de mim, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era piscar e continuar olhando para frente.

Eu estava perdida na minha própria mente.

Pisquei e o cenário mudou mais uma vez. Já era noite e eu vi alguém parado perto da janela. Talvez eu estivesse drogada, delirando como antigamente, e somente eu sei como sinto falta disso. Do êxtase que aquilo tudo me trazia. Novamente, aqui estou eu, no mesmo corredor, literalmente. Um corredor tão grande que parecia não ter fim. Quanto mais eu andava, mais comprido ele ficava. Havia portas dos dois lados e, como antes, cada uma delas me direcionava ao prazer que eu mais desejava.

Sequer pensei em voltar, porque, cara, isso definitivamente é o paraíso. Um paraíso cheio de consequências, no entanto, nesse momento valia a pena.

Senti alguém gritando próximo de mim, mas não dei importância, a emoção de voltar era muito forte para que eu me distraísse. Eu corri para a porta mais próxima e a abri com um solavanco, sentindo-a ser fechada rapidamente. Suspirei.

Era como se eu estivesse em um sonho, o tipo de sonho em que você viaja para um planeta diferente e se sente em casa. Uma grama muito verde fazia cócegas nos meus pés. O céu era de um rosa pôr-do-sol, e tinha várias luas e planetas gigantescos decorando-o, fora as centenas de estrelas. Sorri para uma árvore tão grande que chegava a ser mais alta que o maior prédio de Tóquio.

O problema é que algo não estava certo. Provavelmente era a figura escondida pelas sombras da árvore. Tão obscura que contrastava diretamente com a paisagem colorida. Aquilo me irritou. Se eu iria pagar de uma forma extremamente dolorosa por estar ali, então é totalmente injusto que um desconhecido estrague meu pedaço do céu.

Eu caminhei até lá, e o vestido branco – muito similar ao que usei no enterro de Mikoto – se enroscava nas minhas pernas com a força do vento. De vez em quando meu cabelo rebatia meu rosto e eu me senti mais irritada ainda por isso. Segurei o ombro do cidadão e o puxei bruscamente, isso tudo só para dar um passo para trás, toda surpresa.

Era uma garota, com os olhos borrados, o que provavelmente foi uma maquiagem esfumaçada horas atrás. Ela tinha um sorriso sarcástico, o cabelo bagunçado de tal forma que não se podia dizer se era liso ou cacheado. A blusa era dois números maiores que o corpo dela, mas era tudo de propósito. Só para que pudesse dar um nó e deixar parte da barriga plana a mostra, sem contar no fato da gola e das mangas terem sido cortadas tortas, não tinha como _não_ ficar com os ombros expostos. A melhor parte? Aquela garota _fui_ eu.

Quando se imagina as ditas experiências fora do corpo, você pensa que alguém que ama muito e que já morreu, vai dizer para você voltar, porque ainda existem muitas pessoas que te amam e precisam de você. No entanto, eu sabia que não seria assim. Porque as coisas não acontecem de forma previsível comigo.

Eu me olhei, no caso, _ela_ me olhou, com aquele olhar penetrantemente embaraçado que todo mundo costumava falar sobre. O tipo de olhar que diz saber o que a outra pessoa estava pensando. Sasuke sempre teve esse jeito de olhar. É bem possível que essa seja só mais uma das manias que eu peguei dele.

- É bom te ver de novo. – Meu eu de catorze anos disse.

- É surpreendente estar de volta. – Falei.

- Pois é. – Deu de ombros. – Não importa quanto tempo você não está usando, sempre continuará um viciado. Fiquei impressionada _conosco_, ficamos limpas por um bom tempo.

Eu assenti. Não injetei nada, nesse momento meu cérebro está soltando químicos que a ciência ainda não conseguiu arranjar uma forma de explicar. Seria interessante descobrir até onde isso vai chegar.

- Você não vai me perguntar por que eu parei?

- Não. – Eu disse. – Eu sou você, eu sei por que _eu_ parei.

- É claro. – Sorriu. – Você despertou o amor próprio. Descobriu que para deixar de se irritar tanto consigo mesma, em primeiríssimo lugar, _necessitava_ controlar tudo. É por isso que tudo na sua vida se tornou perfeitamente organizado, mudando quando você achasse preciso. Se não se tem o controle, não se tem nada. É engraçado como você espera que tudo seja previsível, mas você mesma continua uma bagunça.

Novamente, eu concordei. Ela se sentou nas raízes da árvore e eu me juntei a ela. Existia uma grande diferença entre nós duas, desde o tamanho dos seios ao modo de falar. Aquela Sakura mostrava tudo, não escondia uma gota dos seus pensamentos. Já eu? A pergunta é o que não está escondido? Provavelmente, só Sasuke e Sai já presenciaram meus momentos de longos devaneios, o silêncio dos dois me faz não querer parar de falar.

- Como assim? – Perguntei.

- Achei que soubesse. - Esticou as pernas para frente, sem se importar por estar de saia. – É simples. Imagine que seu quarto seja você, ninguém pode ter certeza do que acontece lá dentro. Por isso a bagunça, pela preferência de deixar tudo indecifrável. Não é possível ter cem por centro de certeza das suas ações, não existe previsão quando as coisas não estão planejadas, organizadas.

- Você não está sendo clara.

- _Você!_ O problema é que você, e unicamente você, não quer ser clara! – Ela gritou enfurecida. – Seu emocional é uma bagunça, por isso seu quarto é uma bagunça, e por isso você não consegue ficar junto de qualquer ser humano por muito tempo! Você não suporta desordem nos outros Sakura, tanto que não percebe a desordem em si mesma!

- Não grite!

Em algum ponto nós estávamos uma de frente para outra, e eu sentia meu corpo muito quente, eu estava irada! Ela segurou meus ombros com força, mesmo que fosse um palmo mais baixa.

- O que eu estou querendo dizer é que você precisa parar de bagunçar tudo! Você não pode guardar coisas sem utilidade! Precisa jogar tudo fora! _SAKURA VOCÊ PRECISA ACORDAR!_

Definitivamente nada do que eu dizia deveria fazer qualquer tipo de sentido para as pessoas antigamente. Mas, o que quer que eu tenha tentado dizer para mim mesma (?), serviu para alguma coisa. O sonho começou a se dissipar e, realmente, senti meus ombros sendo balançados e alguém gritando comigo.

Era Sasuke, e ele estava desesperado.

Alguém estava falando com ele.

- Ela está em choque! Não tem nada que você possa fazer agora!

Eu conhecia aquela voz, era de um amigo próximo, de um irmão. Como antigamente, eu era o tópico das discussões deles. Não que eu ache que Itachi esteve apaixonado por mim durante muito tempo. O caso é que, no nosso curto relacionamento, não havia nada mais de que um forte instinto de proteção dele por mim. Sasuke nunca entendeu isso, e eu também não entendia muito bem. Sai, Naruto e Kakashi, eles tinham essa mesma mania de tentar me proteger de tudo.

- Ela está grávida, Itachi! – Sasuke gritou e o outro Uchiha parou onde estava, franzindo o cenho.

OH, ele realmente estava desesperado. Gosto de pensar que a ideia de me perder o machuque, mas eu nunca consigo ter certeza de nada quando se trata dele. Desde garoto sempre fez coisas estúpidas com um objetivo escondido, não havia uma única coisa que fazia que não possuísse uma segunda intenção. Acredito que ele me ame, e também acredito que isso o deixa inseguro, porque fazia muito tempo que ele não amava alguém.

Nenhum de nós pensava em namorar antes dos vinte, ou deixar de beber tequila e dançar em cima de uma mesa. Sei lá, nunca foi do nosso feitio pensar em alguém antes de nós mesmos, de ficar imaginando como seria nosso futuro ao lado de alguém, como seria crescer ao lado de alguém. Mesmo quando eu era mais nova e corria atrás dele, mesmo naquela época eu não conseguia nos imaginar juntos, como um casal.

- Quem mais sabe disso? – Itachi perguntou.

- Ninguém. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Nós estávamos indo embora, e okaa-san apareceu.

- E vocês pretendiam ir embora sem avisar ninguém. – Concluiu.

- Sakura avisou Tsunade, e Touya veio falar conosco também.

- Touya... Tiveram alguma notícia dele?

- Não. – Sasuke disse.

Meu pai. É engraçado como isso soa. Por alguns momentos ele agiu como tal, e eu gostaria que estes momentos tivessem sido mais frequentes. Gostaria que meu pai estivesse aqui agora, porque, tecnicamente, ele é a única família que me resta. Mesmo estando com todas as pessoas que eu amo próximas de mim, eu precisava dele também. Sempre gostei de causas perdidas, e Touya sempre foi uma delas, gostaria de ter conseguido concertá-lo, de tê-lo feito alguém melhor. Gostaria que Akane tivesse conseguido e, acima de tudo, gostaria que ela também estivesse aqui.

Por mais que eu quisesse passar minha vida toda me lamentando, eu não podia fazer isso. Apesar de Mikoto ter mentido, se escondido por todos esses anos, eu havia prometido que cuidaria dos filhos dela, e essa é uma promessa que tenho uma vontade incondicional de cumprir.

Uma vez eu disse que achava engraçado o quanto às pessoas mudam com os anos, como eu mudei. E alguém havia me respondido que ninguém regride, sempre crescemos e evoluímos, o que acontece é que caminhos deixam de ser entrelaçados e esses fins se tornam começos em algum ponto. O que me resta é acreditar com toda a minha força que Akane, Touya, Mikoto, eles foram tirados da minha vida por alguma razão, e no momento eu deveria seguir e seguir adiante, só para descobrir em que caminho, de qual pessoa, eu irei me meter agora.

Sem fôlego, eu tateei a cama, com o meu braço bom, encontrei a mão de Sasuke. Escutei um suspiro aliviado, e em meio a isso, só uma palavra foi dita, praticamente inaudível. E tudo, fez sentido.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse.

**...**

* * *

**N/a:**

***Desafortunado: **adj. Infeliz, desventurado, desgraçado.

Então... Acredito que este seja o último capítulo, é possível que eu ainda escreva mais um para explicar tudo e tirar as dúvidas de todos vocês, o que aconteceu com todo mundo e tudo mais... Sintam-se livres para mandar qualquer tipo de pergunta por review.

Muitos ciclos se fecharam para mim esse ano, e uma das coisas mais importantes nesse momento é terminar essa história. Vocês sabem como é, os personagens precisam descansar e vocês tem que imaginar o que acontece depois do "The End", ao menos é isso que eu espero, não só quando se trata das minhas histórias, mas também das histórias de outras pessoas, histórias que eu gosto bastante.

Fiquem a vontade para mandar reviews ou não mandar também, se quiserem xingar por eu ter demorado tanto tempo para postar o próximo capítulo ou para elogiar...

Boas festas para vocês e um maravilhoso 2013.

Beijos.

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! E então, alguém aí está tão sem fôlego quanto eu? Mai era mesmo uma louca... fala sério, que mulher insana! Aiiiiiii, que nojo do avô do Sasuke... parece que só o Sasuke e o Itachi salvam-se naquela família...

Ahhhh, mas vamos fazer uma campanha para a Sami fazer mais um ou dois capítulos mostrando o que aconteceu com o nosso casal mais problemático e amado? Mandem reviews de incentivo, pleeease!

Boas festas, pessoal! Feliz 2013

Beijos

Bela


	31. Desconfiança

**N/a: **Certo, certo, moças, vocês me convenceram! Teremos, então, mais alguns capítulos pela frente.

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Trinta e Um**

**...**

**Desconfiança**

**...**

_Não há mais tempo para palavras de afeto, a casa está desabando e você está sozinha. Todos se foram, e agora de quem você vai fugir? O que se faz quando o teto está caindo e não há ninguém para te salvar? Pois é, parece que seu mundo não é tão cor-de-rosa quanto pensou._

**...**

**02 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Dizem que o instinto humano tende a ser subestimado. Desde o começo da civilização foi considerado um ato de selvageria, o instinto era o animal e um ser humano jamais pode se deixar levar por isso. Diferente do que me foi ensinado, eu sempre mantive os ouvidos atentos para o que meus instintos queriam me dizer.

No momento em que Touya veio falar conosco, no momento em que ele pousou os olhos em mim, eu soube que teríamos problemas. Havia uma veia saltando de minuto a minuto, pouco abaixo de seu olho direito. Ele não parava quieto e por mais que suas palavras despedaçassem Sakura, elas só me deixavam mais alerta. Sim, ele realmente veio nos avisar de algo, não veio nos contar histórias antigas. Pelo contrário, todos os seus gestos indicavam que o perigo estava próximo.

Não houve surpresa quando encontrei meu avô no nosso quarto, ele sempre teve algo contra Sakura e, de certa forma, contra mim também, mas só quando vi minha mãe com os olhos inertes como a própria visão do sofrimento, que percebi porque ele se mantinha atento aos nossos passos. Foi em um impulso, em um instinto primitivo que apontei o revolver para ele.

O que se passou a seguir foi rápido. Minha mãe pediu desculpas, nós questionamos o que estava acontecendo, Mai apareceu em mais um de seus surtos de loucura, e então os tiros começaram. Meu corpo me dizia que a única coisa de útil que eu poderia fazer era proteger Sakura e Hiro e, sim, a criança com o meu sangue que ela carregava no ventre.

Senti-me aliviado por ela ter me ouvido – ao menos uma vez -, por ter se escondido dentro do banheiro. Depois que a porta se fechou, vi Mai sorrindo abruptamente. Minha mãe empurrou Hirome, e eu vi que ela não tinha se perdido totalmente, ainda era a mesma mulher que fazia tudo por seus filhos. Quando Hirome viu que minha mãe o empurrou, ele atirou um pouco abaixo do que seria seu pulmão esquerdo. O velho caiu duro no chão, surpreso. Mai havia atirado nele.

Em mais um de seus gestos desconexos e sem qualquer sentido, ela começou a se alongar, estralando o pescoço e a coluna de uma forma natural. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e os jogou para trás, desviou das poças de sangue, cuidando para não sujar os sapatos. Ela se aproximou de mim e bateu o indicador no meu peito.

- Vamos deixar algumas coisas claras aqui, Uchiha Sasuke. – Sussurrava. O que quer que fosse que ela me dissesse, Mai não queria que Sakura soubesse. – Eu não tenho complexo de bipolaridade, como vocês imaginavam. Estou bem consciente das minhas ações.

- Hn.

- Não venha com "hn" para mim, fedelho. – Bufou. – Sua mãe vai ficar bem, ela já passou por coisa bem pior. Eu só quero lhe informar algumas coisas. Não confie no seu pai, ou na sua madrasta, da sua família só o seu irmão é confiável. Leve Sakura para longe daqui, e cuide da minha filha, se não eu volto dos mortos por você.

Fiquei imóvel quando ela me abraçou. Mai ficou olhando para a porta do banheiro com remorso nos olhos. Não perdi tempo tentando entendê-la, olhei para minha mãe e tentei caminhar até ela, mas a mesma me impediu.

- Mai sabe o que está fazendo, Sasuke. – Disse pausadamente. – Pegue Sakura e saia daqui, agora!

Encarei-a. Deveria estar louca, não existia uma mínima possibilidade de se confiar em Mai. Tentei clarear meus pensamentos, essa era só mais uma cena de crime envolvendo a minha mãe. Talvez eu devesse começar a me acostumar. Detive-me, olhando para o corpo do meu avô, estirado e sangrando. Suspirei e desviei, caminhando até a porta do banheiro. Bati gentilmente, sem escutar nenhuma resposta. Chamei seu nome, mas também não houve resposta. Não tive escolha senão empurrar, sentindo um peso se movendo.

Algo em mim se rachou, não sei dizer exatamente o que, no entanto, senti que se acontecesse de novo, eu iria cair da beira de um abismo. Os olhos dela estavam fechados com força, seus dentes rangiam, segurava com força o braço ensanguentado, havia uma corda, muito mal amarrada em uma tentativa inútil de conter o fluxo de sangue. Procurei Hiro com os olhos, e o encontrei dormindo calmamente na banheira, como se nada de ruim estivesse acontecendo. Agachei-me na frente da rosada e segurei seus ombros, ela tinha aberto os olhos, porém eu não consegui dizer se ela realmente estava me vendo ali.

Peguei Hiro no colo. Encarei-a e disse:

- Vamos.

Passei o braço pela sua cintura e vi que tremia. Estava tudo fora do controle, eu não sabia por quanto tempo eu iria aguentar.

- Feche os olhos.

Ela fez o que eu disse. Quando passamos pela sala, minha mãe não desviou os olhos de nós. Fiquei mais calmo, agora Mikoto estava escorada no sofá, respirando muito devagar. Toda a cena era torturante demais. Eu queria ficar para ajudá-la, mas eu não sabia o que aconteceria se eu deixasse Sakura esperando por mais tempo. Se alguém tivesse escutado alguma coisa e chamado a polícia, se isso acontecesse, é bem provável que Hiro iria ficar aos cuidados de outras pessoas. Sinceramente, eu não sabia quanto mais Sakura poderia aguentar.

Saímos do quarto e fomos direto para o elevador, mantive a cabeça abaixada, o rosto de Sakura escondido no meu pescoço e Hiro virado para mim. Eles não poderiam ter provas exatas de que estivemos ali. Não importava se estivéssemos cadastrados no Hotel, poderíamos estar em qualquer parte, desde o jardim até as saunas. Não conseguiriam nos colocar na hora exata, no momento em que tudo aconteceu.

Coloquei-a no banco do carro, e ajeitei Hiro no acento para bebês. Antes de ligar o carro, dei uma breve olhada no seu rosto. Sakura mal piscava. Seu corpo tremia e sua consciência deveria estar a quilômetros dali. O carro estava em movimento agora, vi uma placa avisando que estávamos saindo de Tóquio. Liguei para Itachi.

- Sasuke? – Ele disse extremamente surpreso.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- Como seu irmão ou como seu advogado?

Eu quase sorri, fazia muito tempo que ele não me fazia essa pergunta. Mantive os olhos na estrada, essa ligação tinha que ser rápida.

- Um pouco dos dois.

- Sakura está com você?

Previsível. Ele sempre perguntaria dela. Eu não sei ainda como irei contar para Itachi tudo que aconteceu hoje, mas eu poderia ficar tranquilo, independente dos fatos, ele ajudaria Sakura, sem sequer pensar sobre isso.

- Sim. Vamos precisar de um médico e de um avião que possa nos tirar do Japão.

Fez uma pausa. Suspirou e me passou um endereço, eu deveria estar lá no máximo em uma hora.

Acelerei. Estranhamente, o silêncio estava me incomodando. Tentei não acreditar nas calúnias que Mai havia dito, apesar de que quando minha mãe a apoiou algo em mim fez com que eu a considerasse um pouco menos insana. Ela humilhou Sakura, inconsequente e descontrolada como a rosada era, acabou se entupindo de pó branco. Foram Mai e Touya que atiraram na minha mãe, fizeram com que um abismo de desconfiança se formasse na cabeça da Haruno e, de certa forma, na minha também.

Parecia muito fácil culpá-la, mesmo algo me dizendo que isso não era o certo. Eu realmente não sabia mais o que fazer. Levar-nos para fora do país, como era nosso plano inicial, mas e depois? Uma acusação de assassinato estava por vir. Simplesmente fugir não daria certo. Precisávamos de mais alguma coisa. Eu só precisava fazer mais uma ligação.

**...**

**03 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Itachi estava escorado perto da janela, ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e continuava meditando em silêncio. Sasuke parecia não ter se recuperado do choque ainda, foi muita coisa acontecendo em um dia só. Por alguma razão inexplicável o meu desespero tinha ido embora, e o que me restou foi uma irritação incalculável.

Lembrei-me de uma série de coisas essa noite, e as peças foram se juntando, uma depois da outra. Senti-me uma tonta por não ter percebido nada antes. Levantei os olhos e vi que agora Itachi me encarava. Havia um brilho opaco em seus olhos, ele só estava esperando que eu começasse a fazer perguntas. Mas, eu não tinha nada para questionar, eu já tinha ligado todos os pontos.

- Sasuke sabe?

- O que Sasuke deveria saber?

- Acho que ele deveria saber que você manteve contato com sua mãe todos esses anos, e isso me faz pensar que você tinha uma boa relação com Mai e Hirome. O que eu não entendo é como você conseguiu ver sua mãe presa sem fazer nada para mudar isso. – Falei entre dentes.

Sasuke tinha me atualizado essa manhã. Mai perdeu o juízo e atirou em Mikoto e Hirome, logo depois olhou para Sasuke e disse "Cuide da minha filha, se não eu volto dos mortos por você". Sem hesitação ela caminhou para fora do quarto em uma lentidão admirável. Hirome não sobreviveu, seu corpo estava velho demais para suportar uma perda tão grande de sangue. Mikoto está em algum Hospital em Tóquio com seus pais e irmão. E eu? Bem, eu estou em algum lugar da Coréia do Sul.

A cada cinco minutos o canal de notícias divulgava o ocorrido. O Patriarca Uchiha, em um acesso de loucura, tinha tentado matar seus netos, e manteve a nora em uma espécie de cativeiro com a ajuda de uma terceira pessoa desconhecida (no caso, esta seria Mai). Como meu pai não tinha dado sinal de vida, eu teria que fazer, em um momento ou outro, uma coletiva de imprensa. Fugaku não teria coragem de mostrar as caras, e mesmo que Kushina e Hiashi já tenham dado uma declaração, não serviria para nada. Eles não eram Haruno ou Uchiha.

- Você teve um ataque de pânico horas atrás Sakura, esse não é o melhor momento para falar sobre isso.

- E quando vai ser? Quando você vai me contar que seu grupo de "amigos" sempre esteve me rodeando, de olho no que eu fazia. Que Mai ou Mikoto, ou Deus sabe quem, mandou você me checar, só para ter certeza que eu não desconfiava de nada.

- De onde você está tirando essas suposições sem fundamento? – Perguntou. Eu odiava isso em Itachi, ele sempre estava calmo, não importava a situação que estivéssemos.

- Deixe-me ver. Talvez por Hidan me procurando na escola e me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mas que eu precisava me manter calada. E você é a única ligação que eu tenho com ele, você e Deidara, quero dizer. Por favor, se eu estiver dizendo uma única coisa que não seja verdade aqui, me corrija.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Talvez fosse a gravidez ou o trauma emocional me deixando com vontade de chorar, eu não conseguia aceitar que Itachi tinha se tornado como qualquer outro membro da família, alguém que manipula, mente e faz tramas em prol de um objetivo egoísta. Novamente, por que inferno eu deveria estar surpresa? O mesmo aconteceu comigo, e o que me garante que eu não sou exatamente como todo o resto?

- Não posso ter essa conversa com você agora. – Disse.

Saiu porta a fora, sem mais nem menos. Não deveria estar surpresa, eu o acusei, sendo culpado ou não, eu sou uma das poucas pessoas com que ele se importa, é claro que o primogênito Uchiha não ficaria feliz com as minhas incriminações.

Não se passara nem um minuto e Sasuke entrou no quarto, desconfiado. Eu não tinha entendido porque ele ligou para o seu irmão, sempre houve uma desconfiança muito grande entre os dois. Se me perguntasse, eu diria que ele telefonaria para Naruto, e logo o Uzumaki viria com a Hyuuga ao nosso socorro. A situação tinha chego a um ponto tão extremo que mais nada fazia sentido.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim, esta era sua forma de perguntar o que havia acontecido. Escorreguei na cama, como uma garota de seis anos e abracei meu travesseiro, mal humorada. Eu não estou conseguindo lidar mais com isso. Tínhamos planejado ir para longe, no entanto, essa não parece ser a melhor solução, não mais.

- Como foi? – Perguntei.

A polícia tinha ligado meio hora trás, eles já tinham interrogado Sasuke e quando souberam que eu acordei fizeram seu próximo movimento. Tudo tinha acontecido vinte e quatro horas atrás, até menos que isso. Eu conseguia ver as acusações. Iriam contestar porque Sasuke não havia ficado e esperado a ambulância para Mikoto, ao invés de sumir comigo. Declarar que eu estou grávida e que sua prioridade sou eu não deveria ser o bastante.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e em um gesto automático, colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Olhava fixo para parede, talvez tivesse escutado minha conversa com Itachi, talvez não, quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça dele. Às vezes eu tenho meus palpites, como agora, para mim ele estava em um debate interno. Na maioria das vezes Uchiha Sasuke prefere se manter calado, apenas observando e tirando suas próprias conclusões, mas quando se trata de mim, bom, gosto de pensar que minha opinião é relevante para ele.

- Eles terminaram a análise no quarto de hotel. Encontraram a bala que te acertou, e confirmaram que era seu sangue no banheiro. A bala que acertou Hirome veio de trás, mas isso não quer dizer nada, eles ainda me têm como suspeito.

- Vão te pretender? – Perguntei, desviando meu olhar do teto.

- Temos quarenta e oito horas para estar em Tóquio. – Desviou da pergunta.

- E então?

Ele deu de ombros e se deitou.

Era estranho (não que existisse algo na minha vida que não o fosse), eu mal tinha me acostumado com o simples pensamento que estávamos "namorando", e agora "noivos", então futuros "pais", sem esquecer que somos duas pessoas sendo procuradas por causa de um crime. Eu não sabia o que dizer para lhe confortar, eu não sabia se era isso que ele queria. Em algum ponto, nos três últimos dias, eu havia perdido o dom de adivinhar seus pensamentos.

- Você acha que eles sabem alguma coisa sobre meu pai e Mai... Digo, sobre eles estarem envolvidos com a falsa morte da sua mãe?

- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia. – Disse.

O que eu poderia lhe dizer? Eu estava sem palavras, simplesmente esgotada. Não aguentava mais. A última coisa que eu quero é perder o controle novamente, e sei que se eu continuar pensando no porque de Mai ter aparecido, no porque de Mikoto estar viva, nos porquês em geral, eu iria explodir, e acho que dessa vez, não haveria nada que me colocasse no meu lugar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nós continuamos sem falar nada. Novamente, é estranho que eu me preocupe com alguém de novo. Apesar disso, o que eu gostaria era ficar sozinha, colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, mesmo sabendo que isso não ia adiantar para nada. Eu só gostava da solidão de vez em quando. Não por eu ser dramática, mas eu meio que estou acostumada com ela.

Eu queria contar para Sasuke todas as minhas suposições, só que eu não estava conseguindo. Algo me segurava, como se minha parte racional me mandasse ficar calada.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Pensei na alucinação que eu tive. Sacudi-me mentalmente. Foi só um sonho, sonhos são apenas delírios da nossa mente, desejos, pensamentos reprimidos. Eu não tinha que lembrar daquilo agora.

- Minha mãe disse que eu podia confiar em Mai.

Sasuke disse de supetão. Eu sentei na cama, surpresa. Ele se sentou também. Chutou os sapatos dos pés e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, o cotovelo escorado na armação da cama... Ele só poderia estar brincando comigo. Mas, eu continuei sem dizer nada, só franzi o cenho para ele.

- E Mai disse que eu podia confiar em Itachi.

Tentei não gritar. Nunca gostei de ser uma menina que grita e esperneia como uma criança manhosa. Respirei fundo, contei até dez. Ok, como eu poderia achar uma resposta adulta para o que ele me dizia?

Levantou os olhos para mim, esperando que eu falasse algo. Mordi o lábio e olhei bem para seus olhos. Supus que ele estava nervoso também. Por favor, tínhamos visto alguém voltar dos mortos há pouco tempo atrás.

- E o que você pensa sobre isso? – Perguntei.

- Não consigo ter certeza sobre nada.

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Desde pequenos, todos fomos ensinados que não devemos confiar no mundo, tudo é suspeito. Entretanto, também nos é dito que devemos confiar cegamente na nossa família. Depois de toda sujeira que meus pais, que todos que supostamente são nossa família, nossos laços de sangue, tinham causado... Tudo tinha chegado ao ponto extremo de que não se sabia mais em quem se confiar. Eu tinha Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto e Hinata, mas... Depois do que acontecera com Mikoto, eu não tinha mais certeza sobre nada também.

Por fim, ele se levantou e depois me empurrou um pouco para o lado. Passou o braço pelos meus ombros, deitando-se ao meu lado.

- Temos que estar em Tóquio amanhã. Descanse um pouco.

- Você também precisa descansar. Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu?

- Hn.

Sorri de leve. Ao menos agora eu sabia que não tínhamos nos perdido tanto assim. Meu braço ainda latejava um pouco, mas deveria melhorar até amanhã. Que Deus nos ajude, porque eu não sabia mais o que esperava por mim em casa.

**...**

**27 de Setembro de 2004**

**...**

Nós estávamos fumando maconha. Só nós dois como raramente acontecia. Houve vezes em que eu me tornava alucinada, louca. As coisas mais absurdas se tornavam divertidas, suicídio soava engraçado. No entanto, hoje era aquele tipo de vez que sua mente se abria, que você para e reflete sobre as coisas.

Olhei para Sasuke. O abajur atrás dele o iluminava de uma forma angelical.

- Você parece um anjo. – Eu disse sem perceber.

- É Sakura, eu sou um anjo – negro. E você, bem, você é um anjo drogado.

Não me ofendi. Era verdade no final das contas. Votei a olhar para o céu através da janela aberta. As formas nas nuvens nunca antes tinham sido tão claras, uniformes. Vi anjos. Eu não sabia por que, mas eu os via sempre que eu ficava chapada. Eles nunca estavam felizes, só havia carrancas emburradas. Talvez... Talvez eles se perguntassem o que me levou a fazer aquilo.

Mas, não importava a razão, era irrelevante. Eu só estava procurando por um motivo para jogar tudo para o ar.

**...**

**Continua**

* * *

**Nota:**

Hahaha. Vocês devem estar pensando. Sabe, eu fiquei pensando comigo, eu não ia gostar que uma história que eu gostasse muito não terminasse direito, digamos assim. Pensei na Trilogia Millennium do Stieg Larsson (Os Homens Que Não Amavam As Mulheres; A Menina Que Brincava Com Fogo; A Rainha do Castelo de Ar). É uma das minhas séries favoritas, e o autor morreu, a mulher dele está lutando pelos direitos autorais (eles estão juntos por 25 anos, eu acho, mas não são casados legalmente, e na Suécia isso deixa ela sem qualquer direito), e ela disse que originalmente ele fez um esboço de dez livros sobre Lisbeth Salander e Mikael Blomkvist. E, eu pensei, cara, eu não posso deixar Meu Anjo desse jeito.

Enfim, vocês sabem como algumas vezes, nós, leitoras, nos irritamos com situações desse tipo. Acredito que teremos mais alguns capítulos pela frente. Como aconteceu com toda essa fic, eu pensei e não pensei nas coisas acontecendo, algumas peças ainda estão se encaixando na minha cabeça.

Não prometo, mas vou tentar responder as reviews. É injusto eu pedir para vocês deixarem alguma, comigo não respondendo elas.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E até a próxima.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Ehhhhhhh, quem está feliz com esses capítulos extras, como eu, levanta a mão o/! Enfim meninas, acho que nosso apelo deu muito certo e a Sami decidiu nos presentear com mais coisas!

Wouuu, ainda temos mistérios a serem solucionados... acho que a Sakura começou a desvendar alguma coisa. E a louca da Mai? Será que tudo isso foi planejado desde o começo? Mandem suas opiniões, sugestões e ideias. Reviews ajudam na inspiração da Sami.

Beijos

Bela


	32. Preenchendo Lacunas

N/a: Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois**

**...**

**Preenchendo Lacunas**

**...**

_Conselho número trinta e dois: prepare-se, porque até mesmo dizer a verdade tem suas consequências. No fim das contas, ninguém confia totalmente em um ex-mentiroso._

**...**

**04 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

A viajem foi rápida e eu sequer vi o tempo passar. Chegamos a Tóquio, fomos para a casa desabitada do meu pai e depois para a delegacia. Nós tínhamos conversado sobre o que ele disse para a polícia e se contaríamos também o que aconteceu no dia da fajuta morte de Uchiha Mikoto. Agora aqui estou eu, olhando para a namorada do meu tio.

Eu não sei muita coisa sobre Anko. Uma vez que Kakashi tinha me dito que ela era do exército, aeronáutica ou da polícia, eu não prestei muita atenção. Agora aqui estou eu, sendo interrogada por ela.

- Pode me dizer seu nome completo? – Perguntou, rabiscando em um bloco de notas.

- Haruno Sakura.

- Sua idade.

- 18 anos.

- Pode assinar aqui para mim?

Ela me estende uma folha totalmente em branco. Eu olho para ela curiosa, e depois olho para Itachi sentado ao meu lado. Itachi encara Anko e ela balança a caneta, como se dissesse "só estou coletando evidências, esse é o meu trabalho". O Uchiha nega com a cabeça e então Anko suspira, junta às mãos sobre a mesa e olha para o teto. Talvez ela estivesse rezando para não entrar em uma situação complicada com a sobrinha do seu namorado. Mas, se fosse assim, já era tarde demais.

- Você pode confirmar para mim que essa é a sua assinatura, Srta. Haruno?

Estende-me uma pasta e eu noto que aquele é o check-in do hotel. Novamente olho para Itachi, ele assenti.

- Sim, essa é a minha assinatura.

- Você sabe por que, ao contrário do seu namorado, precisávamos conversar com você pessoalmente?

- Não. – Respondo simplesmente.

- Havia uma pequena poça de sangue no banheiro, e esse mesmo sangue estava em uma bala, encrustada na parede. É o seu sangue, e você tem um ferimento no seu braço. Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que aconteceu lá, Srta. Haruno.

- Sakura. – Franziu o cenho para mim. – Me chame de Sakura.

- O que você quer saber _exatamente_? – Itachi perguntou para ela. Automaticamente lembrei-me dele me dizendo para responder só o que ela me perguntar, mais nada.

- Quem estava no quarto?

Essa seria uma manhã longa.

- Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Hirome, Uchiha Sasuke, meu irmão, eu e...

- E...?

- Mai Smith.

- Quem atirou em você?

- Hirome.

Ela anotou tudo, mesmo tendo um gravador ligado bem ao seu lado e uma câmera às suas costas. Anko fez um gesto engraçado, passando o indicador embaixo do lábio, quase como se estivesse coçando uma barba invisível. Encarou-me por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre alguma coisa.

- Sua mãe morreu uma semana atrás, nem isso. – Ela diz e minhas mãos se fecham em punho automaticamente. – De uma causa desconhecida. Então, você é atacada. Só fico tentando imaginar o por quê.

- Isso é uma pergunta? – Rebato.

- Não. – Começou a falar mais alto. – O que eu quero saber é como metade do seu DNA estava em um cartucho de bala. Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, _Sakura_?

Eu já tinha visto bastante disso em filmes. Os investigadores irritam os suspeitos, para que em um ato irracional eles falem o que realmente aconteceu. Tentei me acostumar, eu já tinha vivido algo parecido antes com Mai.

A questão é que não existia uma boa maneira de terminar tudo isso. Era só olhar para o vidro esfumaçado as costas de Anko, as paredes de um bege desbotado e aquela porta de ferro que dobrava meu medo. Fico pensando no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse procurado uma delegacia quando tudo isso começou. É possível que tudo já estivesse solucionado, no entanto, ainda cogito a ideia de que meu pai subornaria todo mundo e me mandaria para um hospício.

- Quer dizer que quem encostou naquele cartucho é um dos meus pais.

- Certo. Só que o cromossomo é 'XX', ou seja, _deveria_ pertencer a sua mãe.

- E pertence.

Itachi me olha com cuidado, esperando que eu extrapolasse.

- Eu ainda não sou advinha, então espero que me diga o que isso significa.

Eu não estou mais aguentando o sarcasmo dela. Minha vontade é tacar essa cadeira na sua cabeça, e que Kakashi me desculpasse depois. Ainda é difícil revelar coisas que estão escondidas há tanto tempo e ela, definitivamente, não está ajudando.

- Akane não é minha mãe biológica. O DNA que você encontrou é de Mai Smith.

- Sasuke falou dessa mulher também. É engraçado que ela não exista em nenhum banco de dados.

Arregalei os olhos e depois voltei ao normal. Era impossível. Eu tinha rastreado Mai quando eu tinha doze anos, até mesmo fui a casa dela em Veneza. Meus pais e padrinhos a conhecem e alguma câmera de vigilância deve tê-la filmado. Eu não consigo entender.

- Ok. Vamos deixar assim por enquanto. O que eu quero realmente saber é: como vocês chegaram nessa situação? O avô querendo matar os netos.

Eu não queria continuar. Então olhei para Itachi e ele pediu uma pausa de cinco minutos. Saímos da sala e nos sentamos no corredor, escorei meus cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos. Tentei me lembrar de que estou grávida, de que estresse faz mal para a criança. Que se eu quero, eu não sei, ser feliz (?), eu devo cuspir tudo o que Mai fez. Mesmo que meu pai esteja envolvido nisso, o que agora eu tenho quase certeza de que ele está. Se Touya se importasse ele estaria aqui me dando suporte.

- Você está bem? – Itachi perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Você a conhece? – Olho para ele. – Anko, quero dizer.

Escora-se na parede as suas costas e olha para o copo de água que segura. Depois se vira para mim e fala:

- A vi algumas vezes com Kakashi, mas eles não se misturam muito. São parecidos com você e Sasuke nesse sentido.

- Ela não deveria ser tirada do caso? Por namorar meu tio e tudo o mais.

- Eles não são casados, então não tem problema, desde que ela não se envolva demais.

- Você acha que Sasuke e eu vamos ser presos? – Falo e ele me olha surpreso.

- Por que acha isso, Sakura?

- Sei lá. – Dou de ombros.

Talvez porque eu sabia de um crime e não contatei as autoridades. Pensei comigo mesma. Só quero que tudo isso acabe logo. O último ano foi muito turbulento e eu não quero que as coisas continuem assim. Preciso de paz. Quero pensar no que vou fazer na faculdade e surtar por ser mãe aos dezoito anos. Chega de problemas familiares, pelo amor de Deus.

Ficamos sentados por mais alguns minutos antes de um policial nos chamar. Quando entrei na sala eu baixei meus olhos para os meus jeans e a camiseta branca. Deixei minhas mãos caírem no meu colo e olhei para Anko, que parecia tão cansada quanto eu.

- Eu queria saber por que Uchiha Mikoto foi assassinada na sua casa. Então eu comecei a investigar. – Respirei fundo, ignorando os meus olhos úmidos. – Eu a tinha visto levar uma série de tiros e depois fui ameaçada caso contasse alguma coisa.

- Você viu quem atirou nela?! – Gritou. Talvez a detetive tenha questionado Mikoto e recebido silêncio em troca.

- Sim. Mais tarde fui descobrir que Mikoto sabia que Hirome matou sua primeira esposa, avó de Sasuke e Itachi. Ele iria dar um sumiço nela, matá-la de verdade. Então seus amigos tomaram uma providência. Esses amigos eram meu pai e minha mãe, Touya e Mai. E então...

- Tem mais, além disso? – Pergunta estupefata.

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

- Hirome apareceu no hotel com Mikoto de joelhos, uma arma na cabeça dela. Disse que ela tinha tentado matá-lo. Ele ia fazer o mesmo comigo e Sasuke, tinha dito algo sobre forjar um acidente de carro. Então Sasuke fez com que eu me escondesse e o resto eu lembro vagamente.

Anko se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Itachi estava em silêncio, olhando para o nada. Eu estava quase escutando o barulho de uma bomba atômica. Parte de mim pensou que Anko pegaria a cadeira e a jogaria sobre o vidro espelhado. Mas não, ela agiu profissionalmente, ou quase isso.

- Você tem certeza do que está dizendo?

- Sim.

- Tem como provar isso?

- Mais ou menos. – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você sabe que seus pais podem mofar na cadeia, certo?

- Certo.

- E ainda assim está disposta a testemunhar contra eles?

- Sim.

Acho que a escutei murmurar algo como "Olha onde eu fui me meter". Falou que estávamos dispensados, só não poderíamos sair da cidade. Senti um peso sair dos meus ombros, e uma pontada de culpa no meu estômago. Estava feito. Eu tinha contado a verdade, e... Arruinado minha família. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso. Tentei me lembrar que meu pai tinha deixado de ser um pai já fazia muito tempo. Que agora Akane poderia descansar em paz, porque seus filhos não corriam mais risco de vida, ao menos por enquanto.

Só que, nada que eu dissesse para mim mesma poderia me consolar. Era tarde demais para isso.

**...**

**12 de Dezembro de 2006**

**...**

- Como você sabe, essa é nossa última sessão. – Orochimaru constatou. – Preciso dizer que estou tentado a sugerir mais consultas, mesmo que eu saiba que você continuará evasiva.

Eu assenti. Realmente não me importo com as suposições sobre o meu estado mental, ou o que causou isso. É irrelevante, o dano já está feito. Meu querido psicólogo tentou adquirir minha confiança de várias maneiras, mas ele não conseguiu. Eu não confiaria em ninguém o suficiente para contar o que aconteceu.

O importante é que Touya e Akane estão felizes com o resultado do trabalho de Orochimaru-san. Conseguiram o que queriam: a filha perfeita. "Sim Otou-san", "como quiser Okaa-san", "Não menos que o melhor para alegria de vocês". Chega a ser engraçado, as pessoas te deixam em paz se você simplesmente disser o que elas querem ouvir.

Esse mês eu tinha feito uma prova para ver se eu tinha recuperado os meses em atraso. Foi uma grande surpresa para todos, eu tinha os ultrapassado. Na próxima semana eu estaria na mesma turma de Sai, meu novo amigo gay. Meus pais pensam que estamos namorando, na verdade, todo mundo pensa isso. Não é o que acontece, no entanto é melhor que eles pensem dessa forma. Sai estava me mostrando um mundo completamente novo e divertido.

- Eu só tenho uma última pergunta para te fazer, Sakura. – Disse. – Você não precisa responder se não quiser.

Continuei olhando para ele, sem grande interesse. Esse cara é conhecido como o melhor no que faz, há uma dúzia de troféus na parede do escritório e centenas de cartas dos seus pacientes, todas cheias de palavras de agradecimento. De alguma forma, eu o frustrava. Justo eu, uma menina tagarela não tinha contado nada, não tinha esclarecido a razão de eu ter sido enviada até ele.

- Até que ponto você vai guardar segredos?

- Eu não tenho segredos.

Ele fechou o caderno com certa força e eu me levantei para ir embora. Esperando nunca mais revê-lo.

**...**

**05 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Ainda estou me perguntando o que vim fazer aqui. Os óculos de sol cobrem meus olhos enquanto passo pela multidão de pessoas, eu não deveria, mas estou carregando Hiro comigo. Hospitais não são um bom lugar para crianças, entretanto, como Sasuke está se mantendo aqui desde que voltamos, eu não tive escolha. Hiro não podia ficar sozinho, afinal, a qualquer momento Mai poderia aparecer em mais um de seus surtos psicóticos.

Eu tinha falado com Tsunade e Kakashi hoje pela manhã. Nunca tinha os visto tão preocupados. Eles não me perguntaram como as coisas aconteceram, e eu fiquei realmente grata por isso. No entanto, não pude evitar perguntar se eles sabiam algo sobre o paradeiro do meu pai. Bufo. Haruno Touya tinha sumido do mapa, nem aí para os seus filhos, agindo como um adolescente imprudente em mais uma de suas crises de meia idade. Acho que por situações como essa eu acabei não aprendendo o que "limite" significa.

Continuei andando até o quarto de Mikoto e não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa por encontrar Fugaku sentado sozinho, olhando para o teto sem qualquer emoção no rosto. Sasuke faz exatamente a mesma coisa quando está em um confronto com seu "eu" interior. Olho para Hiro rapidamente e tomo a decisão de fazer companhia para o meu sogro. Sento ao lado dele e fico em silêncio, meus tênis não fizeram muito barulho então demorou certo tempo até que ele percebesse que não estava mais sozinho.

- Como você está Sakura?

Eu sorrio sem mostrar os dentes e dou de ombros. – Bem, na medida do possível. – Digo.

Ele da um aceno de cabeça e entrega seu polegar na mão de Hiro. Meu irmão tem poucos dias, e uma cara de joelho amassado, ainda assim, isso parece acalmar Fugaku. Crianças tem esse efeito na maioria das pessoas, por ser o nascimento de uma nova vida, algo puro em um mundo como o nosso entre outros clichês. Independente disso é a mais pura verdade. Talvez Fugaku pensasse sobre seus dois filhos e o outro que estava por vir, talvez ele pensasse que tipo de pai ele foi e como poderia melhorar suas características. Ou talvez ele não pensasse em nada, e olhar para Hiro só o deixava mais calmo e afastava os problemas que ele queria esquecer.

- Você parece muito calma para alguém que sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato. – Ele constatou.

- Surtar não vai me ajudar em nada agora. – Olho pelo canto do olho para ele, que esticou as mãos em um pedido silencioso. – Ela ainda não quer falar com você?

- Não. – Ele responde, balançando Hiro em seus braços. – Você já falou com ela?

- Não.

Nessa hora Sasuke sai do quarto e arqueia a sobrancelha para mim, olhando surpreso para o seu pai. Eu dou de ombros e deixo que ele caminhe para se sentar ao meu lado. Escoro-me no seu peito sem dizer nada.

- Como sua mãe está? – Fugaku pergunta.

Sasuke passa os braços pela minha cintura e pousa suas mãos no meu colo. Olha para o pai calculando suas palavras. Os dois nunca tiveram o melhor dos relacionamentos, porém, se sentiam igualmente traídos por Mikoto. Não posso dizer se Mai a sequestrou ou se as duas armaram um plano para fugir do país, e o silêncio dela sobre isso também não ajuda muito na formação de opinião.

- Está fisicamente bem. Só que não parece em nada com a minha mãe.

- Ela falou alguma coisa sobre o seu avô?

- Não. Ela não disse nada, só pediu para que eu deitasse com ela. Nesse meio tempo a única coisa que fez foi trocar a programação da TV.

- Exatamente a mesma coisa que fez quando Itachi foi visitá-la. – O Uchiha mais velho constata.

Mikoto não tinha contado para ninguém o que aconteceu nesses últimos anos. Ela não estava em um estado catatônico ou a beira da loucura, ela simplesmente não tocava no assunto, se esquivava a todo o momento quando fazíamos uma pergunta referente à Mai, a Hirome e o que eles andaram fazendo. Eu não reconhecia mais a mulher que eu sempre considerei como uma mãe. Mikoto tinha se tornado outra pessoa.

- Você não vai vê-la, Sakura? – Fugaku perguntou.

- Agora não, ela deve estar cansada. – Menti. – Eu estou ficando com fome, você não quer vir almoçar com a gente?

- Não, obrigado.

Sasuke pegou Hiro no colo e nós fomos caminhando até o carro. Quando já estávamos sentados e Sasuke estava prestes a ligar a ignição, ele para. Passa a mão pelo rosto e se escora no banco, soltando um longo suspiro. Viro-me para encará-lo melhor e vejo uma lágrima no canto do seu olho. Arregalo os olhos. Que eu lembre, essa é a primeira vez que o vejo chorar. Não posso dizer o quanto isso me apavora.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei.

Ele não estava chorando como uma criança, ou como eu choro. Só havia meia dúzia de lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e seu nariz estava vermelho. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria a abraçado e ela choraria no meu ombro por horas. Porém, esse é Uchiha Sasuke, a pessoa mais forte e, às vezes, insensível que eu conheço. Eu não reajo muito bem a caras chorando, isso só acontece quando a situação é muito grave (a não ser que o cara seja Naruto).

- Sasuke. – Chamei.

Ele toma uma grande lufada de ar, e passa a mão pelo cabelo. Estendeu suas mãos pelo volante e ficou olhando para elas por um tempo. Passou-se pelo menos um minuto, quando ele finalmente disse algo.

- Aquela não é a minha mãe.

Eu poderia ter falado uma série de coisas. "Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem". Ou então, "Pelo menos você ainda tem uma mãe". Não fiz nada disso. Pousei minha mão na sua perna e suspirei também.

- Eu sei. – Falei.

Ele ligou o carro e nós fomos para casa, para o assombrado lar dos Haruno.

**...**

Deveria ser umas quatro da tarde quando escutei a campainha tocar. Sasuke estava tomando banho e a casa estava sem nenhum empregado. Coloquei o pote de sorvete na mesa de centro e peguei Hiro no colo. Quando olhei no olho mágico, sorri.

- Saudades de mim? – Kakashi perguntou.

- É... Mais ou menos. – Eu ri e ele revirou os olhos.

Acompanhou-me até a sala e sentou-se ao meu lado. Estendi-lhe o pote de sorvete e ele aceitou na hora. Eu estava vestindo roupas confortáveis, uma bermuda de algodão e uma camiseta do _Queen_, atirada no sofá assistindo TV.

- Conheci melhor sua namorada ontem. – Comentei. – Ela é durona.

- Você não tem ideia. – Ele engole outra colherada. – Acho que estou apaixonado.

Eu ri, porque sei que ele está falando sério. Olho para TV e vejo que o meu comercial está passando. Tínhamos sorteado alguns produtos da H&U para quem fizesse o melhor designer de capa, então tínhamos usado vídeos que as pessoas tinham gravado com os celulares. Tinha ficado legal, eu já tinha visto algo assim antes, uma montagem com cenas em família e amigos com todo mundo sorrindo.

- Você sabe o que vai fazer agora? – Kakashi pergunta distraidamente.

- Como assim?

- O que você vai fazer daqui para frente? Seu tempo na Konoha High acabou e você não me falou nada sobre qual faculdade quer fazer.

Olhei para ele sem dizer nada. Sinceramente, eu não pensava sobre esse assunto já havia um tempo. Sasuke tinha comentado comigo que ele iria tentar medicina, e eu ainda não tinha certeza do que queria. Algumas vezes me imaginei dando aulas, como Kakashi, mas depois desisti rapidamente da ideia. Eu não queria ser madame como Mikoto e Akane foram por muitos anos. Então, eu provavelmente já deveria ter pensado em alguma coisa. Se fosse para estudar eu escolheria biologia ou história, para saber como as coisas aconteceram, todavia, não consigo me ver trabalhando com isso.

- Você ficaria chateado se eu dissesse que não sei?

Meu tio me encara surpreso. Certo, eu entendo. Eu sempre soube o que eu queria, tive instinto de liderança minha vida inteira e nunca deixei de me dedicar às coisas que faço. Então, deve ser um pouco estranho me ouvir falar que não sei o que eu quero para o meu futuro. Akane pensaria a mesma coisa e diria que eu tenho o gene dos negócios dentro de mim, no entanto, eu não quero ser mais um membro da empresa da família.

- Não se preocupe você ainda tem tempo. – Sorriu de canto e deu um tapinha amigável no meu ombro.

Logo Sasuke desceu as escadas e se juntou a nós. Então passamos o resto da tarde conversando no sofá. Era um dos poucos momentos normais em família, e eu apreciei isso.

**...**

- Eu estou com medo. – Falei.

Eu nunca gostei de falar como me sentia para as pessoas. Eu me senti mal. Minha pequena vida de "testemunha ocular" tinha me feito insegura, principalmente quando se tratava de dizer o que eu sentia para alguém. Era mais fácil falar para Sasuke, porque ele sabe quando estou sendo sincera.

Estávamos no meu quarto, Sasuke estava sentado lendo e eu tinha acabado de colocar Hiro no berço. Ele fechou o livro e olho para mim, sem dizer nada. Caminhei até ele e me sentei no braço da poltrona, Sasuke puxou minhas pernas e logo eu estava em seu colo. Como usual, ele não disse nada, só ficou esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Acredito que ele entenda essas questões de orgulho que me afligem com frequência.

- Você acha que Mai vai tentar algo contra nós?

- Não. Ela deixou claro que sua segurança é a única coisa que importa para ela.

- Então, você não está com nem um pouco de medo?

- Estou com medo do que vai acontecer quando seu pai descobrir que você está gravida. – Ele sorriu de canto, e eu abracei seu pescoço. Seu senso de humor sempre aparecia na melhor hora.

Ainda não estou cem por cento. Continuo pensando sobre Akane, e que, Hiro nunca poderá conhecê-la. É nesses momentos de morbidez que eu me xingo internamente, pensamentos depressivos não podem me ajudar em nada. Respirei fundo, endireitei-me em seu colo de uma maneira que eu pudesse encarar seus olhos.

- Sabe aqueles livros de autoajuda, onde eles te falam para não ser pessimista, que a sua vida sempre pode melhorar e blábláblá? E se eles estiverem errados e a tendência seja piorar?

Suas mãos estavam pousadas nas minhas coxas e ele retribuía meu olhar vidrado. Sempre parecia pensar profundamente em uma boa resposta para as minhas perguntas, algumas vezes ele acabava refletindo demais e esquecia-se de mim. Eu normalmente ria, e repetia o que tinha dito e recebia algo esclarecedor em troca. Porém, essa não foi uma daquelas vezes.

Passou os braços por debaixo das minhas pernas e me puxou para frente, de um modo que poucos centímetros separavam os nossos rostos. Segurou a minha mão que estava espalmada no seu peito. Depois me beijou.

- Você quer que as coisas melhorem?

- Sim.

- Então isso é o suficiente.

Oh, quando Uchiha Sasuke deixaria de ser tão maduro? Pensei.

Ri e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Devo ter sussurrado algo como "_Você é impossível",_ mas não acho que ele tenha ouvido. Estava ocupado demais tirando minha blusa e beijando o colo dos meus seios. Levantou levemente as sobrancelhas quando tocou meu estômago, sem tirar a boca da minha pele. Minha barriga não tinha começado a apontar que uma criança estava ali dentro, só estava mais dura que o normal.

Começou a mordiscar meus seios e eu fiquei consciente da pulsação de seu membro, e do quanto eu o queria. Os últimos dias foram corridos, estressantes e cansativos, não tínhamos tempo para nada. O beijei e fui puxando sua camiseta para cima, sentindo seus batimentos acelerarem, seus pelos se arrepiando e suas mãos me apertando e me trazendo para perto. É eu estava ferrada. Tinha me condenado a passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Não que eu me importasse com isso, porque realmente o amo. O que acaba me deixando assustada e radiante ao mesmo tempo.

Fiquei de joelhos e ele chutou as últimas peças de roupa no chão. Segurou minha cintura e me guiou até seu membro. Suspirei em alívio. Depois do que parecia ser muito tempo (sete dias são uma eternidade) estávamos novamente juntos, como um só.

**...**

**06 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Eu tinha passado pela recepção e ido direto para o quarto de Okaa-san. Meu pai continuava deprimido, sentado em um lugar desconfortável no corredor. Fugaku não dava atenção quando alguém tentava falar com ele, só deixava o olhar fixo na porta do quarto da minha mãe. Ele se sentiu culpado pela morte dela, e agora estava furioso. Minha mãe não queria vê-lo, da última vez que ele tentou falar com ela, Mikoto começou a gritar e tocar tudo que via pela frente em cima dele.

Itachi e eu estávamos tentando ser pacientes, mamãe tinha passado por muitas coisas. Tínhamos trazido seus livros preferidos, filmes, e até mesmo burlamos as regras do hospital, em uma tentativa inútil de agradá-la com um bolo de nozes, que antes ela comia ao menos uma vez por mês. Nada estava adiantando. Ela só permitiu a visita de seus filhos, e até mesmo se negou a falar com Kushina.

A situação chegava a um ponto em que nada a agradava. Minha mãe está rabugenta e deprimida, quase me lembrou à rosada. As duas usavam a mesma tática, transformavam tristeza e orgulho ferido em raiva. Sakura sempre foi assim, o que me faz pensar que isso foi herdado de Mai, e que talvez minha mãe tenha pegado esse mau hábito com a convivência. Uchiha Mikoto não está agindo como a mãe que eu conhecia, e eu não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer para que ela voltasse ao normal.

Meu celular vibrou. _"Como ela está?"._ Madara tinha mandado uma mensagem. Ele deveria estar louco, depois de tanto tempo tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com a minha mãe, quando ela aparece viva, sequer tem a decência de recebê-lo. Rapidamente o respondi. _"Na mesma"._

- Como está o bebê? – Okaa-san perguntou.

- Hiro está bem. – Estendi o celular para ela. – Sakura não cansa de tirar fotos dele.

- Sei que ela está grávida Sasuke. – Disse calmamente.

A fitei sem dizer nada. Até o momento não havíamos contado para ninguém. Sakura não queria, porque tinha medo que caísse nos ouvidos de Mai, e eu também não fazia questão. Eu até disse para Itachi o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não diria nada. Minha mãe riu em deboche, o que foi estranho, porque eu nunca a tinha visto fazer isso antes. Ajeitou sua postura e voltou a trocar os canais, sem sequer prestar a atenção.

- Você procura desculpas para encostar nela. O que não é estranho para um casal da idade de vocês, no entanto Sasuke, você nunca fez questão de estar perto de alguém.

- Mãe, você só nos viu juntos no hotel. Sakura ainda não veio lhe ver.

- Eu sei.

Revirei os olhos. Ela deveria estar informada há muito tempo sobre o que acontecia, mesmo, teoricamente, estando longe. Não posso descartar a ideia de uma colaboração entre Mai e okaa-san. Quando se é menor geralmente vemos nossos pais como quase Deuses, figuras de perfeição, com os anos se percebe que eles são somente pessoas. É possível que Mikoto sempre tenha sido alguém diferente, que ela tenha sido uma boa mãe, e apenas isso. Não importava realmente, no momento eu não seria capaz de mudá-la ou fazer com que ela confessasse algo importante.

- Não acho que vocês dois são bons juntos, Sasuke.

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Mikoto achava que Sakura tinha se tornado desequilibrada. Ela nunca soube, ao menos nunca tinha dito nada sobre o que fazíamos quando saíamos na sexta-feira e voltávamos no domingo à noite. Minha mãe esteve muito tempo longe das nossas vidas, e ela não viu a mudança de ambos ao longo desses três anos. Concordo com ela, quem éramos da última vez que ela nos viu, aquelas duas crianças rebeldes jamais resultariam em algo bom, algo saudável.

Quando menor, eu tinha o desejo de ter uma família. Assim como Sakura, meus pais eram ausentes, alguns finais de semana minha mãe nos levava para a casa de campo e passávamos algum tempo juntos, entretanto, não posso dizer que eles agiam como pais em tempo integral.

Apesar de sermos muito novos, essa responsabilidade sobre a vida de duas criaturas tinha recaído sobre nós. E, silenciosamente, eu havia prometido a mim mesmo estar presente, e evitar que essas duas crianças se percam como eu me perdi, ou pior, como a rosada tinha o feito.

Suspirei, cansado das respostas da minha mãe. Uma hora se passou sem uma palavra ser dita, o que não é estranho quando os indivíduos em questão são Uchihas. Meu celular tocou, era Itachi.

- _É melhor você vir para casa. _– Ele disse.

- O que está acontecendo? – Minha mãe perguntou e eu a ignorei.

Itachi continuou falando e eu não o interrompi em momento algum.

- _Você estava certo em me pedir para passar à tarde com Sakura. Touya está aqui, Sasuke._

- Estou indo.

Desliguei e sai do quarto, sem dar satisfações. No momento, okaa-san não às merecia. Meu pai me viu e se levantou, minha mãe vinha atrás de mim e os dois se encararam sem dizer nada. Estavam em choque, os conhecendo da forma que os conheço, posso garantir que havia um amontoado de palavras não ditas entre os dois, algo exatamente no meio de paixão e rancor. Eu não podia fazer nada por eles, minha cabeça estava em um lugar só.

Liguei o carro e ignorei as sinaleiras e sinais de trânsito. O caminho do hospital até a casa dos Haruno levava cerca de dezoito minutos em uma velocidade constante. Com o dobro da velocidade permitida, cheguei aos portões com oito minutos de trajeto. Abri a porta da cozinha e escutei gritos.

- Não pense nisso! Alguns dias atrás você ignorava a existência dele, não vou deixar que tire Hiro de perto de mim! – A rosada gritava em desespero.

- É meu filho!

- O caralho a quatro que é! – Em qualquer outra situação eu riria. Porque não há como imaginar um ser de cabelo cor-de-rosa com um rosto infantil usar um vocabulário daqueles. – Akane me pediu para cuidar do meu irmão quando estava à beira da morte! E fora que eu ganhei guarda provisória, já que o senhor tinha sumido! É pai, ótima maneira de criar seus filhos!

Entrei na cozinha e vi cada um dos Haruno de um lado do balcão. Eu não entendia como qualquer discussão acabava acontecendo naquele cômodo. Itachi estava entre os dois, e eu me senti um pouco aliviado. Touya vinha para frente, ele não estava tentando bater em Sakura ou algo do tipo, mas eu fiquei em frente a ele e o empurrei um pouco para trás.

- Eu sei o que você fez com Mikoto! Como tem coragem de aparecer aqui? Mai te mandou?!

Segurei os ombros da rosada, e encarei Itachi. Não existia uma única forma daquela discussão terminar bem. Eu comecei a puxar Sakura para trás, até que estivéssemos fora da cozinha. Tirei Hiro do colo dela. A segurei pela cintura e a arrastei para o andar de cima. Quando entramos no seu quarto, fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Empurrei-a até a cama e deixei que ela se acalmasse um pouco. Segurei o garoto com cuidado e tentei fazê-lo parar de chorar. A rosada é melhor que eu nisso, mas eu estava mais calmo, e ela mesma havia me dito que crianças sentem o que você está sentindo. Soava estúpido, mas estava dando resultado.

Dez minutos depois, Hiro estava no berço e eu parei na frente dela. Sakura se jogou em cima de mim e foi sua vez de desabar em lágrimas.

- Eu não posso perder mais ninguém. – Murmurou no meu pescoço. – Você não pode deixar que ele tire Hiro de mim.

- Eu não vou.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Nota:**

_Lacunas: Espaço vago no interior de um corpo; Omissão, falha._

A fic está no fim, mimi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Ah, respondi as reviews como prometido!

Beijos

Sami

**Nota b/:**

Noooossa, a Anko é mesmo durona, até eu fiquei receosa com a moça! Parece que a Mikoto não está facilitando as coisas para ninguém... nem para os filhos. Muito entranha a reação dela ao falar sobre a gravidez da Sakura, vocês não acham?

Comentem, pleeeease!

Beijos

Bela


	33. Levantando o Castelo

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Trinta e Três**

**...**

**Levantando o Castelo**

**...**

_Você está triste? Pois eu sinto muito em lhe informar que não importa. Porque agora é a hora, você está livre para reconstruir seu castelo. Só sugiro que desta vez, não pinte as paredes de cor-de-rosa, já vimos que a cor da azar._

**...**

**06 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Relaxo meus ombros – Sakura finalmente caiu no sono. Está encolhida, suas mãos seguram fortemente o tecido da minha camisa. Torço os lábios para o vestígio de lágrimas no seu rosto. Assisti-la chorar é algo agoniante. Ela é orgulhosa ao extremo, desde que me lembro, sente vergonha de quando chora e odeia quando alguém está por perto, assistindo. É perturbador pensar que um dia eu já fui o causador de seus soluços.

Com calma, soltei-me do seu aperto e a cobri. Desliguei a luz, fechei a porta e desci às escadas. Itachi e Touya ainda estavam discutindo. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos e em um gesto irracional eu lhe desfiro um soco. Meu irmão me encara surpreso por minha atitude, mas logo move seu olhar para o homem estatelado no chão.

- Eu não entendo vocês! – Passo as mãos pelos cabelos, fora de mim. – Você e minha mãe são impossíveis! Desaparecem e reaparecem do nada. Sempre com as mesmas ameaças nas entrelinhas e falta de comprometimento com as coisas!

Meu corpo tremia e minha cabeça doía. Eu queria muito, muito arrebentar a cara daquele imbecil. É o pai de Sakura, e ela sempre estava procurando uma desculpa para perdoar as ações dele, mas eu realmente não aguento nem mais um minuto. Não consigo assistir a maneira como ele a destrói de novo e de novo. Já basta o que aconteceu com tia Akane. Não. Não posso aceitar os surtos de Haruno Touya, não mais.

Ele passa as costas da mão esquerda pela boca e olha para o filete de sangue. Provavelmente faz muito tempo desde que alguém o confrontou. Imediatamente me lembro da casa de campo, a primeira vez que levei a rosada para lá no ano passado. Minha mandíbula se trava. Ele sempre está mexendo com o ego dela. Minha visão fica vermelha.

- Você quer ver Hiro, tudo bem. Só ligue antes, e não ameasse tirá-lo dela. – Eu disse.

Encarou-me sem dizer nada. Itachi estava sério também, e não se opôs a nada do que eu disse, ou fiz_._ Touya se levantou lentamente, mas não avançou sobre mim. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Meu irmão e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Eu cometi muitos erros, mas foram erros necessários. Vocês ainda são muito jovens, não entendem a complexidade das coisas. – Suspirou. – Eu deveria ter ficado ao lado dela... Era apenas uma criança, era meu dever me impor a ela... Agora, agora é tarde demais. Minha única filha está com dezoito anos e já não confia em ninguém. Aquela criança vai destruir a vida dela... Eu preciso consertar isso.

- Você não está fazendo as coisas da maneira certa. – Itachi diz. – Ela acabou de passar por muita coisa, e Hiro é o que está a fazendo seguir em frente. Se você tirar ele dela, Sakura nunca vai se recuperar.

Touya estava visivelmente perturbado, fora de si. Ele esteve surpreendentemente calmo da última vez que eu o vi. Não acredito que ele esteja envolvido com Hirome, ao menos não com o plano do meu avô de matar Sakura e a mim. O que não queria dizer que ele e Mai não estiveram escondendo minha mãe esse tempo todo. Ele deveria ter sabido o tempo todo que ela estava viva.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passam e o Haruno se levantou. O olhar distante e as mãos em punhos. Ele parou ao meu lado e encarou algum ponto sobre meu ombro.

- Cuide dela.

Não disse mais nada. Ele foi embora e minutos depois escutamos a porta bater.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntei para Itachi.

Meu irmão abanou a cabeça, tão confuso quanto eu estava. Desde o hotel, eu não esperava mais encontrar Haruno Touya. Sakura tinha o delatado à polícia e ele estava sendo procurado. Minha mãe não dizia nada, mas para mim era óbvio o quanto ela sentia raiva quando o nome dele era mencionado. Ninguém mais estava o apoiando, agora ele estava por conta própria.

- Acho que vocês deveriam ir embora dessa casa. – Itachi comentou. – Essa casa é dele, Touya pode entrar e sair à hora que entender. Esse lugar não é mais seguro.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Itachi... – Comecei. – Mai disse-me que a única pessoa da minha família que eu podia confiar era você. Diga-me por que.

Fitou a janela, já começava a escurecer lá fora. Eu precisava de respostas. Não conseguia entender qual a relação de Mai e Itachi. Só esperava que meu irmão não tivesse sido mais um tolo que caíra nos truques dela.

- Eu a conheci quando pequeno, quando ela estava grávida de Sakura. Depois que nossa mãe morreu ela veio até mim atrás de notícias. – Deu de ombros. – Ela queria que eu ficasse de olho e relatasse tudo que acontecia com Sakura para ela.

- E você disse não. – Supus.

Senti-me aliviado quando ele concordou.

**...**

**07 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Parecia que eu tinha corrido uma maratona, eu estava totalmente esgotada. Ver meu pai foi... Perturbador. Eu nunca sabia como ele iria reagir ou qual era seu propósito obscuro. Vê-lo só me deixou com mais saudades de Akane, e com mais raiva por ele não estar me apoiando. Acho que, depois de tanto tempo, minhas esperanças tinham se esvaído.

Suspirei contra o travesseiro. Contorci-me levemente sentindo uma mão deslizando do vale dos meus seios até a minha barriga. Encostei minhas costas no peito de Sasuke, escorando minha cabeça em seu ombro. A luz do sol matutino atravessava as cortinas do meu quarto.

- Bom dia. – Murmurei ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele não respondeu, mas passou o nariz pelo meu pescoço, por algum tempo seus dentes ficaram roçando minha orelha. Eu ri baixo, me virando para encará-lo. Sasuke me fitou com seus olhos negros inexpressíveis, seu rosto estava sério. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei.

Ele suspirou e seus braços me apertaram contra seu corpo. Passou os lábios pela minha enorme testa, e cheirou meu cabelo sem dizer nada.

- Estou pedindo desculpas.

O empurrei levemente para trás. Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Pedir desculpas não é uma coisa que ele faz com frequência. Eu sabia que as coisas andavam bem ruins entre ele e Mikoto, eu, contudo, não queria forçá-lo a falar o que estava acontecendo. Mas, isso não pareceu ter nada a ver com o atual olhar em seu rosto.

- O que você fez? – Encarei-o hesitante.

- Dei um soco no seu pai. – Bufou. – Sinto muito.

Em uma atitude imprópria e infantil, comecei a rir. Eu tinha chorado demais na noite passada, então rir acabava sendo muito reconfortante. Lembrei-me dele dizendo que estava morrendo de medo do que meu pai faria quando soubesse que eu estava grávida. Sasuke com certeza estivera brincando e depois de ouvir o que acabou de dizer a situação se tornou extremamente engraçada.

Sasuke me segurou pelos ombros e me olhou preocupado, o que só me fez rir mais. Às vezes isso acontecia, não era com frequência, mas eu já tive uma série de crises de riso. Poderia ser por causa do meu contínuo nervosismo, não que eu me importasse.

- Sakura.

Suspirei. Segurei o seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo casto. Ele só me chamava de Sakura quando estava muito bravo ou muito preocupado. Relaxou um pouco, mas não deixou de me olhar, provavelmente esperando que eu tivesse um surto.

- Então, o que Touya fez?

- Nada. – Me disse. – Ele falou algumas coisas sem sentido e foi embora.

- Você queria ter tido uma briga de verdade, não queria?

Ele deu de ombros e eu despenteei seus cabelos. Rolamos na cama, de forma que meu corpo estava sobre o dele. Apoiando-me nos cotovelos fiquei o olhando com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Você está _bem_? – Perguntou.

- Não sei. – Respondi com sinceridade. O abracei e enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço. – Só ando pensando no que vamos fazer daqui em diante. Eu não quero ficar em Tóquio, mas eu sinto que _preciso_ fazer isso.

Senti sua cabeça se mover em um aceno. Era como se eu precisasse provar para alguém, para mim mesma talvez, que eu podia agir com maturidade, que eu podia consertar as coisas, que eu era capaz.

- Você está muito tensa. – Sasuke disse muito sério. Ele rolou e me colocou em baixo dele, suas mãos segurando firmemente meus pulsos. – Vamos resolver isso.

Ele tinha acabado de me a ponta do nariz começou a empurrar a minha blusa para cima, beijando, lambendo e mordiscando minha barriga. Estremeci. Ele sabia que eu morria de cosquinha na barriga. Levantei minha cabeça e o encarei, mas ele não estava me olhando, não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com a minha reação.

Tentei fechar meus joelhos, impedindo uma maior aproximação. Seus cotovelos me impediram no momento em que pensei nisso. Puxando minha bermuda e a roupa de baixo devagar, encostando suavemente nas minhas coxas, tudo lento demais para o meu gosto. Eu já começava a respirar mais rápido, sabendo muito bem o que ele ia fazer.

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu sexo e ele soprou. Rangi os dentes. Havia um sorriso convencido no seu rosto.

- O que você está fazendo? – Falei entredentes. – Você sabe como eu fico quando você faz _isso_.

- Essa é a intensão. – Murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Espere. Sasuke, espere! – Rangi os dentes.

Mas ele não me ouviu e eu fechei os olhos com força quando ele começou a me beijar – lá embaixo_. _Cada uma de suas mãos segura uma minha, e seus polegar imitava o movimento circular da sua língua. Aquilo era tão, tão injusto. Com as mãos ainda nas minhas, ele acariciou meu quadril, tocou meus seios até os mamilos ficarem rígidos. Eu tinha a leve impressão de que haveria algumas marcas de mordida nas minhas coxas, mas no momento eu não conseguia pensar nisso, ou sequer mandá-lo parar.

- Vai... Ter volta. – Murmurei entre suspiros.

- Estou contando com isso. – Deu um beijo estalado e ergueu o corpo, beijando meus lábios desta vez, com libido. Senti meu gosto na sua boca.

Soltou-me e eu agarrei seus ombros, o trazendo para perto. Ele estava completamente vestido e eu queria um contado de pele contra pele. Gemi contra seus lábios, seus dedos massageavam meus clitóris, arqueei meu quadril. Puxei sua calça do pijama para baixo e agarrei seu membro, sentindo-o pulsar na minha mão.

- Você quer mesmo jogar esse jogo? – Perguntei e ele riu, ele riu!

Passei o polegar pela ponta e mordi seu lábio, sorri quando foi à vez dele de respirar fundo. Agarrou minhas mãos e investiu dentro de mim abruptamente. Abraçou a minha cintura e rapidamente começou a entrar e sair do meu corpo. Era familiar e reconfortante tê-lo tão próximo.

Enrolei minhas pernas no seu quadril, sentindo o clímax, meus músculos apertaram seu membro e nós dois sedemos. Deixou-se deitar sobre mim, o rosto enterrado nos meus seios. Sua respiração me causava arrepios.

- Foi divertido. – Eu disse rindo.

- Divertido? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu passei o polegar por elas.

- Muito, muito divertido. – Levantei a cabeça, roçando nossos narizes em um beijo de esquimó. – Você é o melhor.

Satisfeitos, partimos para o segundo round.

**...**

**08 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Bato suavemente. Olho nos olhos de Sasuke e ele me acena a porta com a cabeça. Pela primeira vez que venho ao hospital, não vejo nenhum sinal de Fugaku. Eu tinha perguntado ao Uchiha se alguma coisa tinha acontecido, e ele havia me dito que não sabia. Pelo que pude entender seus pais ficaram sozinhos e incomunicáveis depois de Itachi ter ligado.

Mikoto não respondeu e ficamos um minuto parados, até que eu resolvi tomar a iniciativa. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe beijei os lábios. Ele ficou segurando Hiro no colo, andando de um lado para o outro na frente do quarto enquanto eu iria enfrentar a sua mãe. Eu já não sabia mais o que esperar de Uchiha Mikoto.

Ela estava sentada na cama, um fino cobertor cobrindo as pernas e eu podia ver várias ataduras cobrindo seu peito através das enormes mangas da camisola de hospital. Sua expressão era neutra, nada de aprovação, mas tampouco repulsa. Isso deixava a situação um pouquinho melhor.

Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado da cama e me deparei com a similaridade dos quartos de hospital. A televisão estava sintonizada em algum canal italiano. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa, ela tinha passado muito tempo com Mai, confinada a Veneza. Japonês não é uma língua fácil, em algum momento ela teria que ter aprendido o idioma da cidade onde residia.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela falou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sakura?

Dei de ombros e não me dignei a virar para ela. Eu estava com medo, muito medo. Mikoto não era Mai e eu tentava lembrar-me inutilmente disso. Não sabia o que era pior, ter pensado que ela esteve morta por tanto tempo, ou sentir que ela havia me enganado, que de algum modo tinha conspirado com meus pais o tempo todo. Que ela mentiu para mim.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei.

Eu esperava que ela tivesse entendido sobre o que eu estava falando. Porque, sinceramente, eu não me via com forças, muito menos capacidade de criar um diálogo descente. Não consigo pensar em uma forma de conversar sem parecer indignada. Que era a melhor forma de expressar o que eu sentia.

Mikoto trocou de canal e, em frustração, desligou o televisor. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo muito o seu filho mais novo, e virou-se inteiramente para mim.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Sakura? O que quer que eu diga para você poder continuar agindo como uma vítima?

Estremeci com o seu tom, e fechei minhas mãos em punhos. Mikoto sofreu um grande trauma, ela estava arrasada e era disso que eu precisava me lembrar. Não estava sendo coerente e não queria dizer nada daquilo. Urgh. Quem eu queria enganar? Eu mesma falava a pior das verdades quando estava furiosa.

- Não venha para cima de mim me chamando de vítima! Parece que só sabem falar isso! – Rosnei. – Eu só quero que me diga o que inferno aconteceu enquanto todo mundo achava que você tinha morrido! Você planejou isso ou não?!

Algo mudou em seus olhos negros. Eu não sabia dizer o que, mas independente do que fosse só parecia tê-la deixado mais irritada.

- Você sinceramente pensa que eu _pedi_ para sua mãe me presentar com uma série de tiros?

Ao menos ela confirmara minhas suspeitas. Mai estava atrás da sua "morte". Não que eu tivesse dúvidas disso.

Ela não é a minha mãe. Eu queria dizer. Eu gostaria de falar para a irreconhecível mulher a minha frente que eu tive muitas mães, muitas guardiãs protetoras, e que Mai não foi nenhuma delas. Eu queria dizer para Mikoto que eu havia feito o que ela me pediu, que eu tinha protegido Itachi e Sasuke de uma maneira que não pensei que seria capaz, que eu tinha ficado quieta, apesar de tudo. Só que eu acabo de perceber que ter ficado quieta impediu que as pessoas a procurassem. Talvez, se eu tivesse contado, ela teria ficado ao nosso lado e...

Interrompi minha linha de pensamentos. Aquilo não era verdade. Assim que eu contei para alguém o que havia acontecido, Mai apareceu e só piorou as coisas. Eu tinha que parar de achar soluções para coisas que já há muito tinham acontecido. Isso não resolvia nossa questão atual. Não explicava porque ela estava tratando toda sua família com desgosto.

- Então, por favor, me conte a verdade. Porque ninguém está aguentado. Todos estão no limite. E você, a princípio, é a única que pode esclarecer tudo! – Falei aturdida.

Horas antes, Sasuke e eu tivemos uma longa conversa. Ele pediu para que eu viesse vê-la, que todos tinham tentado, e eu era a última esperança. A única que faria sua mãe falar. Ele não disse com essas palavras, Uchiha Sasuke nunca seria _tão_ dramático, mas ele realmente queria que nós duas conversássemos. Foi uma situação estranha, e eu tentei agir com maturidade. Afinal, nós dois éramos a prova viva de que não é possível evitar alguém para sempre.

- Você quer a verdade, então abra bem seus ouvidos para escutá-la, criança. – Cerrou os olhos. – Hirome era um homem abominável, e eu realmente espero que ele esteja queimando no inferno. Sua mãe é uma mulher radical, e ela fez o que tinha que fazer para me proteger, e também a você, Haruno Sakura.

Fiquei encarando-a. Sua voz fria e baixa. Eu sabia que ela estava apoiando Mai, sempre foram amigas, mas... Eu não gostava de ouvir alguém a defendendo. Minha dita mãe tinha meios muito errados de fazer a coisa certa, na visão dela, o necessário era o necessário. Sasuke me disse que ela atirou em Hirome, e eu particularmente não confio em alguém que seja capaz de matar.

- Hirome controlava seu psicólogo, ele mandou uma garota na sua escola lhe ameaçar, fez de tudo para saber o que você sabia e lhe manter calada. Mai cuidou de tudo para que ele não chegasse até você, envolveu meus dois filhos, e eu a odeio por isso. – Mikoto continuou, simplesmente despejando as palavras. – Nós duas éramos jovens curiosas, e curiosidade pode mesmo matar. Seu pai é um imbecil e até ele sabe disso. – Pausou. - Agora eu vou lhe pedir que se afaste dos meus filhos, que fique longe da minha família. Tentar proteger você e estar próxima da sua mãe só atrai desgraça, e eu estou cansada.

Depois disso, me senti estupefata, como se todo o barulho tivesse sumido. Fiquei de pé e me aproximei dela. Eu estava respirando profunda e tranquilamente, depois de muito tempo, sentia-me leve.

- Eu não pedi por nada disso. Sinto muito, mas dessa vez eu não vou fugir, não vou fingir que eu não... – Olhei para o teto. – Não vou fingir que eu não amo seu filho por sua causa. E porque eu também amo _você_, preciso lhe dizer isso... Esqueça Mai, perdoe Fugaku e converse com sua família. Você não sabe como todos nós sentimos sua falta.

Virei às costas e fui até os dois rapazes de cabelos escuros que me esperavam do outro lado da porta.

**...**

**23 de Dezembro de 2008**

**...**

- O que você fazia enquanto estava na Europa? – Sasuke perguntou de repente.

Estamos na casa dos Uzumaki. Naruto e Hinata nos convidaram para jantar e estavam preparando alguma coisa na cozinha. Na verdade, Hinata estava tentando cozinhar enquanto Naruto só a atrapalhava, lhe agarrando e lhe roubando beijos. Sasuke e eu estávamos deitados no chão da sala. Seu braço sobre meus ombros e meu corpo escorado contra o seu peito. De vez em quando ele me vinha com essas perguntas do nada.

- Eu estava em reabilitação. Tsunade e Mikoto nunca me deixavam parar, elas achavam que se eu ficasse isolada eu ia ter um surto. – Dou de ombros. – Geralmente eu ia a galerias de arte e tinha aulas em casa. Era para ser divertido, mas não deu muito resultado. Eu até cheguei a fazer aulas de dança do ventre por um tempo.

Ele oprimiu uma gargalhada, os lábios contra o meu pescoço. Tive que revirar os olhos. Nós dois sabíamos que para dançarina eu não servia. Dançar fazia com que eu me sentisse muito exposta, e geralmente o grande fenômeno só acontecia quando eu estava fora de mim.

- Dança do ventre... – Seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor. – Eu gostaria de ver isso.

Escoro minha cabeça no seu ombro e o encaro contendo um sorriso. Ele me beija e eu acabo me virando, os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ouço a campainha tocar, mas a ignoro. Nos afastamos um pouco e ele puxa meu lábio com os dentes.

- Haruno Sakura. – Murmura na minha boca. - Hn... Consigo imaginar as roupas de odalisca.

- Uchiha Sasuke e suas fantasias sexuais. – Riu profundamente.

Ele ri junto comigo e me beija de novo e de novo. Suas mãos estão subindo nas minhas costas, por debaixo da camiseta. Nossos corpos estão pressionados um contra o outro e estou sentada no seu colo.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Vão para um quarto!

Minhas bochechas ficam vermelhas. Não consigo parar de rir para Ino parada na porta da sala, as mãos na cintura nos olhando feio.

- Não o meu! – Naruto grita da cozinha.

Escondo meu rosto no pescoço do Uchiha. É. Nada como ser pega em meio de um amasso para começar bem o fim de semana.

**...**

**To Be Continued**

**...**

* * *

**Nota:**

Nem preciso dizer que o título e o trecho fazem menção ao primeiro capítulo da fic. Haha, ao que tudo indica, só teremos mais um capítulo e it's over! Tá, podem chorar. Eu me sinto um pouco aliviada, porque, bem, muita coisa mudou desde que eu comecei a escrever essa fic. Por exemplo, um tempo atrás eu não teria problemas nenhum em contar para vocês – minhas amadas leitoras, que por maior que seja a minha enrolação não desistiram dessa fic -, tudo o que me aconteceu nesses dois anos. Agora eu acho que devo poupá-las disso. E não se preocupe, foram principalmente coisas boas.

Eu acho que já disse para vocês que dois grandes amigos meus tiveram sérios problemas com drogas, e foram eles que me disseram o que acontece quando você usa cocaína, maconha e heroína. Eu não quero entrar muito no assunto, mas os dois também estão bem agora.

Aãh. No próximo capítulo teremos também uma espécie de epilogo. A Bella está me ajudando, para ver se eu me esqueci de alguma coisa, algum mistério que não foi solucionado. Se vocês lembrarem ou quiserem saber de algo em especifico, por favor, me digam.

Eu parei de pedir review, porque, sei lá, eu sei que vocês vão mandar sem eu pedir. Se não tiverem comentários a fazer, mandem só o que vocês querem saber e beijinhos. AKOSKAKOSK

Ok. É isso.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Oi povo, tudo bem com vocês? E então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Eu, particularmente, amei o soco que o Sasuke deu no pai da Sakura... foi mais do que merecido! Finalmente a vida do nosso casal amado está caminhando...

Mandem suas opiniões e sugestões para o último capítulo! Já estou com saudades da fic...

Beijos

Bella


	34. Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro**

**...**

**Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado**

**...**

_Tudo se resume ao fato de que algumas coisas, algumas pessoas, estão fortemente entrelaçadas a quem nós somos. Temos muitos anjos. Mas, os anjos negros são aqueles que caem por nós, que nos seduzem por tudo que eles são, como uma droga, um vício impossível de ser superado. Quando você encontrar seu anjo negro, sexy e drogado, agarre-o e nunca deixe-o partir._

**...**

**13 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

- Então, o que você achou? – Sasuke me perguntou. Ele estava muito gostoso escorado daquele jeito na parede, as mãos nos bolsos e vagamente me olhando pelo canto do olho.

Dou mais uma olhada em volta. Ele tinha escolhido um apartamento na parte residencial de Konoha – uma cidade de médio porte bem próxima a Tóquio. Já estava todo decorado e ele, mais ou menos, me disse que Tsunade e Hinata tinham-no ajudado. Era um lugar bonito e aconchegante. Eu realmente havia gostado.

Eu sorri, mostrando todos os meus dentes, e depois lhe beijei. – É perfeito. – Sussurrei em seus lábios.

Acho que nossa vida de gente grande começa agora. Sasuke vai começar a faculdade de medicina no próximo semestre e eu vou trabalhar com Kushina nas Empresas H&U. Ela vai me passar as principais atividades do meu pai e eu vou fazer o que posso até o bebê nascer. Depois vou trabalhar um pouco em casa e voltar para o escritório aos poucos.

Anko tinha me ligado ontem pela manhã. Ela me dissera que meu pai tinha sumido de vez. Uma de suas contas no banco foi totalmente esvaziada e todos os seus bens tinham sido misteriosamente passados para o meu nome. Eu não queria pensar nisso, mas onde quer que ele esteja, espero que seja um lugar maravilhoso, para que ele nunca mais tenha que aparecer de forma abrupta nas nossas vidas.

A ligação de Anko tinha me trazido mais uma série de coisas, como o laudo final de Akane. Ela morreu de uma complicação, nada de veneno, ou tentativa de assassinato. Foi algo inteiramente natural. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu não acreditei que fosse uma mera coincidência, mas Anko tinha me garantido. Todos os testes possíveis tinham sido feitos e o resultado tinha sido o mesmo: complicações no parto. Era raro, mas acontecia.

- Sakura!

Encarei Sasuke, seu cenho franzido.

- O que? – Perguntei.

- Está tudo bem? É a terceira vez que eu te chamo.

Assenti e o beijei rapidamente. Era até bonitinha a preocupação dobrada que ele estava tendo comigo. O empurrei contra a cama, minha língua se movendo em sincronia com a dele. Minha _eu_ de catorze anos nunca acreditaria nisso, às vezes eu mesma penso que estou sonhando. Que depois de tudo, a pessoa em que eu iria me apoiar, aquele que eu me sentiria segura iria ser Uchiha Sasuke. O mundo realmente dá voltas.

- Que tal aproveitarmos que Hiro está com Tsunade para começar a inauguração dos quartos? – Disse no seu ouvido, minhas mãos deslizando para dentro da sua camiseta, os dedos traçando os gomos do seu abdômen.

Eu estava feliz, apesar de tudo. Eu amava Akane, mesmo que nós duas tivéssemos sido mãe e filha por menos de um ano. Acho que de alguma forma ela começou a recompensar o tempo perdido quando descobriu estar grávida de Hiro. Eu quero ser feliz por ela. Segurar cada partícula de felicidade e aproveitar cada momento por nós duas.

- E depois dizem que são os homens que só sabem pensar em sexo. – Sasuke falou seriamente.

- Você quer que eu pare? – Eu perguntei com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. – Podemos entrar em celibato se você quiser, até o bebê nascer.

Ele franziu um pouco o cenho e eu esfreguei o ponto enrugado na sua testa. Um sorriso foi surgindo lentamente no seu rosto. Sua mão esquerda foi para o meu pescoço e tirou o cabelo do meu ombro. Puxou meu rosto para mais perto e me beijou mais uma vez. Eu estava realmente grata por tê-lo comigo novamente.

**...**

**21 de Fevereiro de 2006**

**...**

A garçonete ficou me olhando atentamente quando eu pedi minha terceira xícara de café. Sai estava com os cotovelos na mesa, o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos. Eu sentia uma imensa vontade de bagunçar seus cabelos.

- Café demais faz mal. – Ele comentou.

- Melhor viciada em café do que em heroína. – Eu falei, os lábios torcidos em um sorriso. Sai não tinha ideia sobre a verdade oculta nas minhas palavras.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, e depois começamos a rir sem motivo. Aquilo era bom, digo, ter uma companhia da minha idade, alguém que também tinha segredos a guardar. E – dramaticamente – alguém que se encontrava tão sozinha quanto eu.

- Então, como fazemos isso? – Ele perguntou, para depois acrescentar. – Essa coisa de amigo e tudo mais?

- Faz algum tempo que eu não faço amigos novos, mas eu acho que sempre começa com um elogio. Não sei. Talvez dizendo o que gostamos um no outro. – Dei de ombros.

- Então... – Sai pareceu me analisar. – Eu gosto dos seus peitos.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem e comecei a rir novamente. Olhei para ele divertida, e depois olhei para baixo. Pelo menos eu sabia que ele era gay e não estava dizendo aquilo só para me levar para cama. De alguma forma ele fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor comigo mesma.

- Sério? Eu sempre os achei tão pequenos.

- Eles ainda vão crescer um pouco mais. Você é bem magrinha, talvez um pouco de exercício e proteína ajudem. Mas eu ainda os acho bonitos. São delicadinhos, combinam com você.

- Bom, já que você falou dos meus peitos, acredito que devo elogiar seus testículos. – Fui um pouco para frente. – A genética foi muito legal com você.

Uma senhora de cabelos brancos nos olhou apavorada. Meu rosto ficou cada vez mais quente ao ponto da vergonha me fazer escondê-lo com as mãos. Isso aí Sakura, mal voltou para cidade e já está falando sacanagem na frente de idosos. Mikoto estaria orgulhosa.

Um flash de sangue e o barulho de tiros me fizeram estremecer.

Contive-me para não balançar a cabeça, tentando apagar a memória. Não era a hora nem o lugar para isso.

Sai puxou sua cadeira pela mesa redonda, deixando de ficar a minha frente para ficar ao meu lado. Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e levantou meu queixo com o indicador. Eu sorri de canto, porque eu sabia do que esse garoto realmente gostava.

- Só porque eu elogiei suas genitálias você começou a cair de amor por mim? – Eu brinquei inteiramente agradecida pela distração.

Ele não disse nada. Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando beijou meus lábios, depois sua boca foi para o meu ouvido e sussurrou. – Não entre em pânico. Mas Uchiha Sasuke está aqui.

Eu nem percebi que estava assentindo com a cabeça. Minhas mãos foram para os seus ombros e minha cabeça descansou no seu peito. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei nos batimentos do seu coração. Os meus já estavam descontrolados só com a menção do nome _dele._

Escutei sua voz e apertei meu nariz contra o tórax de Sai, os braços dele me segurando firme. Sasuke estava com raiva, eu acho que ouvi Gaara e Neji com ele. A porta da frente se fechou com força. Encontrei-me tremendo.

- Você realmente gosta dele. – Sai disse. Não havia piedade, pena, nem mesmo seu sarcasmo habitual. Ele só parecia estar constatando um fato supérfluo.

- Você não tem nem ideia. – Murmurei contra o tecido da sua roupa. – Eu tento pensar que daqui a dez anos isso vai soar como um estúpido amor de infância, mas por enquanto não está funcionando.

- Claro que não. – Ele fez um cafuné na minha cabeça. – Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, no entanto, para qualquer um é obvio que ele se abala coma sua presença da mesma forma que você com a dele.

Apertei o tecido da sua camiseta. No fundo, desejava que ele estivesse certo, desejava que os braços de Sai pertencessem a outro moreno de olhos negros.

- Infelizmente, depois do que ele fez, não consigo mais imaginar nós dois juntos.

É. Isso e o fato de que se eu chegasse muito perto eu provavelmente abriria minha boca grande... E a vida dele era muito mais importante para mim, mais do que, (pausa para o clichê), minha própria felicidade.

**...**

**18 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Olhei atentamente para a televisão. Sasuke estava dormindo com a cabeça no meu colo e Hiro em seus braços. Eu realmente queria tirar uma foto dos dois, mas se eu me movesse um centímetro sequer, eles acordariam.

Era um sábado à tarde e como esperado estava passando um programa de fofocas sobre celebridades. O público foco, obviamente, era pré-adolescentes e donas de casa. Eu estava prestes a trocar de canal quando uma foto minha apareceu na tela.

Hum... A apresentadora era uma bonita morena na casa dos trinta, seu cabelo cortado em camadas, caindo suavemente por seus ombros. Ela tinha alguns papéis nas mãos, seu olhar passou por eles e depois se direcionou para a câmera. Ela parecia bem confortável sentada no sofá de couro branco.

- _O que vocês sabem sobre Haruno Sakura? – _Ela perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – _De pré-adolescente problemática para exemplo de perfeição? Bom, meus caros, a resposta é: nada. Vocês não sabem nada sobre Haruno Sakura. Ou devo dizer, Uchiha Sakura?_

A plateia fez um alvoroço. Gritos histéricos femininos e o que soou como o início de uma discussão. A apresentadora levantou uma mão de unhas bem feitas e sorriu.

- _Há pouco tempo atrás Haruno Akane faleceu. Em seguida o patriarca Uchiha – Hirome – cometeu um atentado contra seus "supostos netos". Isso mesmo, "supostos". Haruno Sakura deu um depoimento para a polícia, alegando que sua mãe biológica havia tido participação na tragédia. E, inclusive, era a culpada sobre a morte de Uchiha Mikoto. Outra pessoa que acabou de voltar dos mortos._

Suspirei. Uma foto minha apareceu no telão atrás dela. Sasuke estava me acompanhando, o braço nos meus ombros. A imagem tinha dois círculos, chamando atenção para as nossas mãos esquerdas, para o anel de ouro branco em nossos dedos anelares.

- _Sakura sempre foi inconstante em sua vida amorosa. Por dois anos teve uma espécie de relacionamento com o filho de um ex-deputado, durante o mesmo período até mais ou menos um ano atrás, ela foi vista em festas, aos beijos com _bad boys_ e supermodelos. Isso até que nosso UchihaBaby entrasse novamente em sua vida._ – Ela continuou.

Aquilo tinha deixado de ser um relato inconclusivo para se tornar uma biografia minha. Eu sabia que esses comentários estavam acontecendo há algum tempo, mas eu tinha parado de assistir fofocas sobre mim. Meu pai sempre se importou com a opinião pública, por causa dele eu tinha feito à mesma coisa. No entanto, a situação havia se tornado tão extrema no último mês que eu parei de dar atenção aquilo.

- _Nós costumávamos vê-los juntos desde crianças, aprontando em festas no começo da adolescência. Bem, isso até que a princesa de cabelo cor-de-rosa sumiu. E quando voltou o distanciamento entre os dois e a mudança de comportamento de Sakura eram claros. Então, aqui eu lhes pergunto: O que aconteceu para que esses dois se juntassem? O que aconteceu para a "responsável" –_ A apresentadora fez aspas com os dedos e eu me obriguei a revirar os olhos. – _Haruno Sakura se casasse no auge dos seus recém-feitos dezoito anos?_

Provavelmente uma garota tentando matar Naruto e a volta de Mai - pensei comigo mesma. Ou talvez eu estupidamente parar de mentir para mim mesma. Parando de acreditar que se eu agisse diferente as coisas se acalmariam e tudo daria certo.

- _Temos a resposta para essa pergunta! –_ Se inclinou para frente, como se fosse contar um segredo. – _Haruno Sakura está grávida!_

Houve mais gritos histéricos, então ela continuou.

- _Uma fonte anônima nos disse que Sasuke estava estudando genética, um curso extra na Konoha High e ele tirou o sangue da Haruno para uma análise em aula. O resultado da análise foi que o sangue pertencia a uma mulher grávida de cabelo rosa e olhos verdes!_

A apresentadora anunciou o comercial e disse para o público dar sua opinião. Se nos casamos por amor ou só por causa da gravidez. Desliguei a televisão e me recostei na cama. Agora lembro-me exatamente o porquê de não assistir esse tipo de programação.

Espreguicei-me e passei as mãos pelos cabelos. Há dois dias tínhamos ido até o cartório e oficializado o compromisso. Depois dos eventos recentes decidimos que não havia ânimo para grandes comemorações. Naruto e Hinata tinham sido as testemunhas, junto com Sai e Itachi, e agora éramos legalmente casados. Era isso, e somente isso, que importava.

Sasuke se mexeu, sua cabeça foi para o lado e seu nariz roçou a minha barriga. Sorri levemente quando ele começou a abrir os olhos. Ele piscou algumas vezes e depois olhou para baixo – para Hiro dormindo no seu peito. Ele passou o polegar pela bochecha de Hiro e eu culpei os hormônios ao sentir uma necessidade absurda de chorar. Respirei calmamente, empurrando a sensação para longe.

- Nunca pensei que você seria esse tipo de grávida. – O Uchiha disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Ah, cala a boca. – Esmurrei seu ombro de brincadeira. – Espere só até as crises de desejo por tomate começarem. Isso é totalmente sua culpa.

Eu sorri para sua sobrancelha arqueada. Sasuke levantou devagar e caminhou até o berço do outro lado do quarto. Depois de deixar Hiro confortável, veio para o meu lado da cama. Suas mãos seguraram minha cintura e me puxaram para o seu colo. Comecei a brincar com seu cabelo e acabei aconchegando o rosto no seu pescoço. Ele me trouxe para mais perto quando esfreguei o nariz no seu pescoço.

- Eu espero que seja um menino. - Ele disse.

Afastei-me um pouco para poder encarar seus olhos. – Por quê? – Perguntei. – Deixe-me adivinhar. Você teria uma crise de ciúmes toda vez que um cara chegasse perto de sua garotinha?

- Algo do gênero. – Ele deu de ombros.

Sua mão segurou meu queixo e ele me beijou. Não era algo que você percebia logo, mas Uchiha Sasuke tinha uma facilidade surpreendente para ser ciumento e possessivo.

**...**

**20 de Abril de 2009**

**...**

Eu me sentei no banco ao lado dela. Seu cabelo estava tingido de vermelho e óculos de sol cobriam parcialmente seu rosto, mas mesmo assim eu a reconheci. O formato do seu rosto, suas bochechas altas, a grande testa de marquise... Os traços que eu havia herdado dela.

Não se moveu com a minha presença. Seus olhos azuis continuavam focados nas crianças e suas mães que aproveitavam o fim de tarde.

Eu achei que ela não viria. Acredito que fui bem estúpida ligando para ela. Mas lá estava eu, três horas atrás, encarando o cartão totalmente em branco, a não ser pela impressão de um número telefônico. O cartão tinha sido entregue como qualquer correspondência, em um envelope pardo com uma foto dela e um bebê de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Por quê? – Perguntei olhando para as minhas mãos.

Havia mais do que uma pergunta oculta naquelas palavras. Por que eu? Por que Mikoto estava tratando todo mundo daquele jeito insensível? Onde meu pai está? Por que você fez amizade com a mulher que substituiu Mikoto? Por que você atirou na sua suposta melhor amiga?

- Meu pai era um homem perigoso. Ele fez muitas coisas ruins, desonestas, para conseguir o que ele queria, para expandir os seus negócios. – Mai disse. – Eu mudei de nome muitas vezes, morei em muitos lugares. Quando você é filha de um manipulador você acaba aprendendo que há uma maneira diferente de se agir com cada pessoa.

Contive-me para não olhar sobre o ombro, para o carro do outro lado da rua, onde Sasuke estaria me observando. Ele tinha sido contra esse encontro. Ainda não tenho muita certeza do porquê eu tinha vindo. No fundo eu esperava colocar um ponto final e terminar esse capítulo da minha vida.

- Fui uma adolescente descuidada. Eu era curiosa também, tenho certeza que Mikoto lhe disse isso. Mesmo depois que eu fui embora de Tóquio, ainda assim mantive contato com ela e Touya. Um dia seu pai me ligou e disse que se casaria com Akane. Eu imediatamente fui vê-lo, e o resultado do nosso encontro foi você.

Ela suspirou e esfregou os olhos, fundas olheiras os enfeitavam. Cruzou os braços e continuou a falar.

- Eu tinha feito abortos quando mais nova, mas aquilo era diferente. Seu pai precisava se casar com Akane, eles eram amigos e ambos, Hirome e seu avô, achavam que isso fortaleceria os laços entre as famílias. Percebi que você era a única coisa verdadeiramente nossa, não importava o que fizessem, você sempre teria meu sangue e de Touya.

- Sempre ouvi que você queria me abortar e vovó não deixou. – Eu disse, não conseguindo acreditar nela.

Acho que ela estava tentando me manipular. Ok, não tentando, mas realmente fazendo isso. Mexendo com a minha ilusão de ter uma presença materna, alguém que sempre tinha olhado por mim. Segurei-me para não balançar a cabeça e afastar a ideia. Tsunade. Ela tinha cuidado de mim desde que eu nasci, e Mikoto também, não importava se ela fosse outra pessoa agora. E eu amava Akane, mesmo antes de termos uma real relação mãe e filha.

- Nunca acredite no que eles dizem quando se refere ao meu amor por você. Eu te amo desde o dia que você começou a existir. Tudo que eu fiz foi para o seu bem. – Mai finalmente me encarou, tirando os óculos e os colocando ao seu lado no banco de madeira.

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos. Serrei os olhos para ela.

- Tudo o que você me disse em Veneza foi para o meu "bem"? – Sarcasmo encharcava minhas palavras.

- Você parou de usar drogas, não parou?

- Eu tive uma overdose e um aborto espontâneo. – Sussurrei entre dentes. – Você atirou em Mikoto na minha frente e me ameaçou para ficar calada! Como inferno isso foi para o meu bem?

Mai se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Ela tirou o elástico do seu cabelo e o ajeitou ao redor dos ombros. Também alisou suas roupas e tudo que eu pude pensar era que aquilo era um fingimento para me impressionar. Eu jamais poderia me esquecer de que a mulher que me colocou no mundo é realmente má. Há um objetivo obscuro em todas as suas ações.

- Mikoto ameaçou Hirome. Disse que ia contar para a polícia que ele tinha matado sua primeira esposa. Ela foi ingênua. Eu sabia há mais tempo que ela, meu pai teve certo envolvimento com tudo. – Deu de ombros. – Hirome ia matá-la de qualquer jeito, pelo menos eu encontrei uma forma de mantê-la viva. Eu lhe ameacei Sakura, porque se você abrisse a sua boca para qualquer um, Hirome descobriria e, bem, eu prefiro ter uma filha traumatizada a uma filha morta.

Fitei-a com descrença. Eu esperava tudo, talvez um sequestro, uma ameaça de morte, mas não aquilo. Eu não confiava em Mai, no entanto, me senti compelida a escutá-la.

- Onde meu pai se encaixa nisso tudo? E aquela baskarah no testamento de Mikoto, você tem um dedo nisso, não tem?

- Seu pai me ama e o sentimento é mutuo. Fiz com que ele te deixasse em paz. Estamos juntos, e é só isso que você precisa saber. – Suspirou. – Aquela não é a carta original, seu pai pagou alguém para falsificar uma. Achamos que se colocássemos um enigma absurdo que não levava a nada, isso iria te distrair por um tempo.

Claro, porque eu sou tão burra. Eu não conseguia acreditar que alguém fosse capaz de tantas picuinhas para com sua única filha. Talvez no fundo eles soubessem que eu era tão boa em manipular pessoas quanto eles. Talvez eles pensassem que quando minha raiva eclodisse eu procuraria respostas e os entregaria para as autoridades. De certa forma eles estavam certos, porque eu realmente tinha os entregado.

Era curioso pensar que tudo começou por causa da ganância de Hirome. Ele queria unir as famílias, diminuir as chances da empresa se separar e de uma grande perda de capital. Hirome condenou sua filha a um casamento infeliz por nada. Olhe para nós agora, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e eu. Nós somos, de certa forma, inseparáveis, cuidando das costas um do outro. As coisas poderiam ter sido bem melhores se esses pais não tivessem tentado controlar a vida dos seus filhos. Naquele momento jurei que nunca seria como eles.

- Por que você colocou aquele vídeo na festa de aniversário de Sasuke?

- Enquanto eu bancasse a má você se manteria longe. Hirome não desconfiaria de mim e tudo ficaria parcialmente bem. – Não havia nenhum tipo de arrependimento no seu rosto, só um meio sorriso convencido. – Eu tinha me esquecido como adolescentes podem ser sentimentais, só tive que falar com seu ex-namorado e aquelas meninas ruivas, elas ficaram felizes em encontrar uma maneira de te humilhar.

Ela falava essas coisas e ainda queria que eu acreditasse na sua devoção por mim? Ridículo. Mai definitivamente tinha alguma doença mental. Tinha muitos erros de concordância nas coisas que ela dizia. Como ela poderia querer meu bem, se só sabia me fazer mal?

Mai se levantou e eu a imitei. Não me afastei quando ela tocou meu rosto, ou quando me abraçou, mas tampouco me movi para retribuir o gesto. Segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, me encarando atentamente. Fiquei preocupada quando vi carinho nos seus olhos.

- Eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa. Não espero que você me perdoe pelas coisas que fiz, e não é como se eu me arrependesse. – Beijou minha bochecha e deu um passo para trás. – Adeus Sakura. Se não for pedir muito, tome conta de Mikoto por mim.

Com isso ela se afastou e aquela acabou sendo a última vez que eu vi minha mãe – Mai Smith, ou qualquer que seja seu verdadeiro nome. Fiquei ali, parada por um tempo. Senti uma mão no meu ombro e deixei que Sasuke me puxasse para os seus braços.

Eu não sabia como me sentia, ou como deveria me sentir. Dizem que as coisas fazem mais sentido quando você descobre porque elas aconteceram, mas isso não significa que tudo vai ficar mais fácil e você vai se sentir melhor. Hitler tinha a desculpa da raça ariana, o que não fez a Segunda Guerra Mundial ser menos cruel. Acho que Mai é uma daquelas pessoas que faz as coisas sem saber exatamente o porquê. O que me restava era lembrar muito bem disso, para que eu nunca fosse como ela.

- Vamos para casa. – Sasuke disse e, contente por sua presença, eu o segui.

**...**

**14 de Junho de 2013**

**...**

Esfreguei meus olhos e bocejei. Itachi e eu tínhamos concordado em uma parceria com as Empresas Inuzuka. Eu estava calculando quanto ganharíamos com a união temporária e tentando ter ideias criativas para o marketing. Foi aí que os pirralhos apareceram.

- Okaa-san! – Os dois gritaram.

Eu saí de trás da mesa e me abaixei para poder abraçar os dois. Baguncei seus cabelos e sorri quando tiravam suas mochilas das costas e as jogavam no meio do escritório. Havia um frigobar no outro extremo da sala, eles o abriram e pegaram caixinhas de suco.

Limpei os joelhos da minha calça preta e me sentei no sofá. Sasuke, que estava escorado no arco da porta, veio se juntar a mim. Passou o braço pelos meus ombros e deu um beijo na minha testa. Ele trabalhava meio turno na H&U e no resto do dia frequentava a faculdade de medicina. Eu estava começando a ter fantasias com ele vestido de médico.

- Meu pai nos convidou para jantar lá essa noite. – Ele disse. – Emiko está levando minha irmã para passar o fim de semana com ele.

- Sua mãe estará lá? – Perguntei. – Da última vez que as duas se viraram as coisas ficaram meio estranhas.

Na verdade, nossa família em si era muito estranha. Por exemplo, Sasuke tinha uma irmã mais nova que nossos filhos, além de que seus pais pareciam um casal adolescente. Eles tinham muitas crises de ciúme e o mel era tão grande entre os dois que não dava para ficar muito perto. Acho que três anos pensando que a mulher que você ama está morta e mais quase quatro anos tentando reconquistá-la faziam isso com você.

- Itachi vai distrair minha mãe enquanto Emiko deixa Aya para passar o fim de semana com meu pai.

Seus olhos negros me fitaram e ele puxou o prendedor do meu cabelo, que caiu desordenadamente até um pouco abaixo dos meus ombros. Ele passou as mãos por eles e me puxou para um beijo.

- Eca!

Eu ri e olhei para Hiro e Katsuo. Eles tinham as mãos na frente dos olhos e faziam caretas para nós. Sasuke esticou a mão e os dois vieram até nós, sentaram em nossos colos e começaram a contar o que aconteceu na creche. Eles estavam animados em ter mais crianças da idade deles por perto. Às vezes eu me perguntava se era tão tagarela quando tinha a idade deles.

- Você nem sabe, otou-san. – Hiro disse e se inclinou para frente, as mãos ao redor da boca, como se fosse contar um segredo. O que talvez fosse exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. – Tio Itachi está namorando.

- Ah é? – Perguntei, as sobrancelhas levantadas em curiosidade.

- Hai. – Katsuo tinha o rosto parecido com o meu, mas seus olhos e cor de cabelo eram idênticos ao de Sasuke. Eu podia me contentar com isso, porque, pelo menos, ele não tinha nascido com cabelo rosa. – Ela trabalha com a tia Hinata, é uma menina bem bonita.

Ri novamente. Eu sabia que Itachi estava vendo alguém há algum tempo, mas fingi surpresa pelo entusiasmo dos dois. Já fazia algum tempo que eles pediam uma tia para Itachi. Eu não entendia exatamente o porquê, desde que todos os meus amigos eram chamados de "tio" por eles.

Os dois nos deixaram e começaram a brincar e a correr na sala. Sasuke os mandou pegar suas mochilas e eu desliguei o computador e peguei minha bolsa e casaco. Tranquilamente, nós fomos para casa. Acho que nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz como agora, talvez, quem sabe, tudo tivesse valido a pena. Meu anjo negro, realmente tinha me salvado.

**...**

**Fim.**

**...**

* * *

**N/a:**

Demorou praticamente dois anos, mas finalmente a fic está terminada. Desculpa pela demora com esse último capítulo. Meu note está com o teclado estragado, e eu tive que pedir o do meu irmão emprestado.

Bem. Eu não sei exatamente o que dizer nessa última nota. Faz um tempo que eu não me apego tanto a uma história e não lembro muito bem como a gente diz "tchau". Então, essa realmente foi uma fic difícil de escrever, foi algo novo para mim, porque eu realmente não tenho muito a ver com a Sakura dessa fic, que no caso foi a narradora principal. Muito extrema às vezes controlada demais, às vezes impulsiva demais... Mentido muito para si mesma. Independente disso, eu realmente amei escrever Meu Anjo, porque eu tive sentimentos muito contraditórios sobre os personagens, e como eles mentiam muito, acho que ficava meio difícil de entender o que acontecia.

Quero dizer muito obrigada para você que leu até aqui, apesar da minha demora algumas vezes, e da possível vontade de matar cada um dos personagens dessa história. Bella, valeu por betar e muito obrigada mesmo por me ajudar com meus bloqueios de criatividade!

Tenho que dizer que fiquei meio envergonhada quando descobri que um amigo meu leu a fic, porque, cara, eu nunca tinha escrito tanto hentai na minha vida. Dirty Girl! OKASOKKOASKO

Enfim, realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado desse drama. Obrigada por todas as reviews gatas, e eu se eu ainda não as respondi, isso vai acontecer em breve.

Arigatou.

Beijões

Sami.

**N/b:**

Olá pessoal! Foi com um aperto no peito que eu betei esse último capítulo... Foi incrível acompanhar esse trabalho do começo ao fim. Adorei participar do projeto da Sami que trouxe uma fic diferente e autentica, onde os protagonistas erram e acertam, como qualquer ser humano.

Obrigada também a todos que acompanharam, deram sugestões e sofreram de ansiedade a cada capítulo!

Grande beijo!

Bella


End file.
